The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos
by AutoKnight01
Summary: Transformers Xover: Station Square has been faced with danger many times. But Sonic and the others are about to learn a whole new definition to the word. Heroism is re-defined too when they meet Blurr. Takes place in Sonic X and Archie worlds. Rated T
1. A New Adventure Begins

Me: Hola! Wassup, Bitches! This is AutoKnight01 or "AK" as I like to be called coming to you from my home to give you the newest installment in my AutoKnight series.

Trevor: This is the one you've been waiting for?

Me: Trev, I promise you, this one will have more twists in it then a Twizzler stick.

Violet: Sounds like you have a lot planned for this one.

Tai: Well the last one left off with the humans getting on a ship and going to Cybertron.

Takamon: And I was left on Earth to watch over a kid.

Me: Exactly and now it's time to get into the sixth one.

For those of you who have no idea what this is, I'll explain it for you. This is my main fic series known as the AutoKnights. By now I'm sure you guessed that this is the sixth one. This is an all out crossover story and it includes characters from many worlds as you will see in the list below. Welcome to the series and I hope you enjoy it. I don't own any of the characters listed below except for a couple of them. I don't own anything related to Sonic the Hedgehog either. The games or the comics. That being said, let's get this thing rolling. If you haven't read any of the other one yet, I strongly suggest you do if you wanna have any clue what's going on.

PS: Despite what this story seems like, it takes places after the Metarex invasion on Mobius. It will all be clear soon.

**(The AutoKnight Team; Thus Far)**

**The AutoKnights (In Chronological Order)**

Trevor Jackson Bauer (My OC): Optimus Prime

Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide

Steve Smith (American Dad): Ratchet

Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Jetfire

TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee

Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee

Phillip Fry (Futurama): Sideswipe

Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers): Jazz

Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers): Jolt

Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers): Chromia

Takamon (My Original Digimon): Blurr

**Non-AutoKnights:**

Yuriko Shikibu (OC)

Hikaru Shikibu (OC)

Patamon (TK's Partner)

Gatomon (Kari's Partner)

**Recap**

Last time on The AutoKnights:

After the first six knights came back from the future with Fry, their seventh member, they wound up in Shinjuku Japan. Which also happened to be the world of the Digimon Tamers. During the first couple of days there, the knights ran into Blackout and Swindle and easily did them in using their teamwork and strategy. After that fight, the tamers met the AutoKnights in full and introduced themselves. Teletraan 1, using his new personality introduced himself as well. Over the next few days a lot of things happened. The knights were on the run from crazed fans, the story of the knights first dates were told, and three new Knights joined the war when Megatron and four other Decepticons came to find the rings. Those three new Knights were Takato, Henry and Rika. They became Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia. During that same fight, Megatron proposed a deal with Takamon, saying that if the Digimon joined the Decepticons, they would bring back his wife. Takamon was tempted, but he responded by throwing his staff into Megatron's fusion cannon. After that fight was over, the knights went back home only to find out that their main method of international transportation, the Space Bridge Network, was sabotaged by the Decepticons. A few days after that fight, Takato got into another fight with his Teacher's assistant named Miki Shikibu. She revealed herself to be not fully human, but part Cybertronian as well. Takato transformed to Jazz and even found time to admit his feelings of love to Rika. Just before Jazz was about to give Miki the final shot to end it all, two other Techno-Organics stopped him and Miki made her escape. Those other two were Yuriko and Hikaru, Miki's younger brother and sister. After the two of them explained their problems to the knights, they became part of team and new residents of the house. During that night, Trevor brought Steve into his room and Trevor told Steve that he thinks he's falling in love with Violet. Steve then said that he too was developing feelings for Yuriko. But they would work that out later. While everyone was sleeping that night, Trevor snuck out of the house and left his ring behind so no one could track him. He used Teletraan 1 to get his own passport and enough money to get him a round trip to his hometown of Fresno California. It was there he visited the graves of all of the members of his family. The others soon tracked him down and finally heard the true story of Trevor's dark past. But the moment was cut short as Megatron came to Earth again, this time with six new soldiers called the Constructicons. The Decepticons were very close to killing all of the AutoKnights, but just in the nic of time, Takamon gained his own AutoKnight power and became a speedy AutoKnight known as Blurr. Using his new speed, Blurr saved all of his new teammates. But Megatron was not done. The Constructicons then combined into the giant horrifying robot beast called Devastator. Optimus (Trevor) was discouraged and felt that there was no way to win. But thanks to a bit of assertiveness by Jetfire (Tai), Optimus was able to regain himself. Then an amazing event took place. Optimus and Jetfire somehow combined into the new Jetpower Prime. Using this incredible new and strong power, Jetpower Prime was able to rip Devastator apart and even give Megatron a taste of his own fusion cannon. Megatron retreated, and Jetpower Prime transformed down into Optimus and Jetfire again. As the fight ended, Miki was still on Earth and hellbent on killing one of the AutoKnights no matter who it was. Ratchet (Steve) was fed up with her speeches about embarrassment and gave her a blast from his EMP generator. Then another strange even happened. Wheeljack and Blaster came to Earth in person on their ship. But a few moments after they landed, Miki powered back up and tried to kill her sister by throwing a poison needle at her. Steve, not wanting anything bad to happen to Yuriko, pushed her out of the way and took the needle himself to his left shoulder. Satisfied enough, Miki took her leave. Steve was rushed aboard the ship and given immediate medical procedures which resulted in his left arm being taken and replaced with a mechanical one. Surprisingly, Steve didn't seem to mind and Wheeljack and Blaster, along with the recently introduced Dinobots, finally stated their intentions. They were under orders from Alpha Trion to bring them to Cybertron. But one of them had to stay behind to watch over a child that was only said to be vital to winning the war. Takamon was the one who volunteered to be left behind and watched as his friends flew away into space. Blurr is now running to Station Square with Teletraan 1 in hand. But what he doesn't know, is that this simple mission is about to turn into one of his greatest adventures.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure Begins**

**(Thorndyke Mansion; July 25****th**** 2009; 11:30 AM)**

It was a beautiful morning in a lone huge house in the metropolis known as Station Square. In that house, a young boy by the name of Chris Thorndyke was happily enjoying his summer vacation by kicking back on his couch with his friends. His friends however, consisted of mainly anthropomorphic animals. Two rabbits, one mother and a child. There was also a blue floating fairly-like creature with a red bowtie. There was also a golden brown fox with two tails. And a pink hedgehog was also there. Also, an old man who was Chris's grandfather was relaxing on the couch watching TV.

"So when does school start back up for you, Chris?" The Smaller rabbit asked.

"In less than a month actually." Chris said. "Where did Sonic go anyway?"

"Where do you think?" the pink hedgehog asked. "He's out giving his legs a workout."

"I should have figured." Chris said.

Chris's grandfather Chuck, laughed a bit at Amy's remark.

"It's still hard for me to believe that all of you went on some space adventure with Chris when he was 18 years old. But he's not even 13 yet." Chuck said.

"We still don't know how we were able to come visit here again." Amy said.

"My guess is that when you traveled back to your own world six months ago, you somehow repaired the damage that was done to the space time link that connects both of our worlds." Chuck said. "And somehow, the future version of Chris went and visited you. That I'm still trying to figure out."

"Who cares?" Amy said. "All that matters is that we can visit you guys whenever we want now."

Chuck smiled and turned to look at Tails. The fox's look was not a happy one.

"Tails? Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

Tails looked up.

"Huh? Oh uh…yeah. I'm fine Chuck." Tails said softly.

Tails looked back down but everyone knew he wasn't alright.

"I don't understand it. Why is Tails so upset?" Chris asked.

"I'm still surprised you don't know about it. It's very personal for Tails though." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"It's okay you guys." Tails said.

Everyone looked at Tails.

"Well okay." Vanilla said. "During that whole space adventure, Sonic and the others here met someone who helped them out throughout the entire trip. Her name was Cosmo."

"She was a very good friend of ours." Cream said.

"But unfortunately she was the only one who wasn't able to make the trip back home with us." Amy said.

Chris and Chuck looked at each other.

"Why not?" Chuck asked.

"I can explain that." Another voice said.

Everyone looked at the entrance of the room to see Sonic the Hedgehog standing there.

"Hi, Sonic." Chuck said. "So explain."

Sonic walked forward.

"It was the final battle of that whole adventure. Me and Shadow had used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and Super Shadow to fight the Metarex ruler, Dark Oak. But our efforts together weren't enough."

"So what did you do?" Chris asked.

"It's not what WE did. It's what Cosmo did." Sonic said. "She transformed her body entirely and was able to hold Dark Oak in place long enough for me and Shadow to make the final strike."

"How did she do that?" Chuck asked.

"She bonded herself to Dark Oak and immobilized him." Cream said.

"Then what happened?" Chris asked.

Every Mobian there looked down in sorrow. Tails was showing it the most.

"Tails built this cannon onboard his ship, you see. It was called the Sonic Power Cannon." Sonic said. How it worked was I got inside it, spun around, and then it shot me at whatever was in the way."

"You got shot out of a cannon?" Chuck asked.

"Yes." Sonic said. "Anyways, Cosmo begged for me to shoot myself at her so Dark Oak would be destroyed. But the problem with that was, she would be killed too."

Chris and Chuck were starting to understand now.

"So you did it?" Chris asked.

Sonic looked down sadly.

"Yes. Me and Shadow used our Super power combined and shot ourselves together." Sonic said. Cosmo made the bravest sacrifice and there is absolutely no way we will forget her."

"But I don't understand what this has to do Tails' depression." Chuck said.

"I loved her." Tails said.

Chuck looked at his partner in building.

"What?" he said.

"I said I loved her." Tails said. "Sonic and Shadow were the ones inside the cannon, but it was me who had to pull the trigger on it. I almost didn't do it. She promised that she would live with us on Mobius. For me to have to shoot her, it completely broke my heart." Tails voice began to crack up and tears swelled up in his eyes. "I loved her. I told her exactly that right before I fired the cannon. And now she's gone!" Tails started bawling.

Everyone was just staring at Tails with absolute sorrow and sadness. Tails was only eleven. He was way too young to experience heartbreak. Cream nudged herself closer to Tails and rubbed his back.

"Please don't cry, Tails." She said. "We all miss, Cosmo. She was like a sister to me."

"I know that." Tails said while still crying. "But you don't understand what it's like to be madly in love with someone and ten have her taken away from you so abruptly."

"It's true that I don't." Cream said. "I can't help there Tails But all of us want to help you in the best way we can."

"She's right, Tails." Sonic said. "You aren't the only one here who's in love with a girl he can't have. At least not anymore."

"You and Princess Sally were such a cute couple." Vanilla said. "It's a shame the two of you broke things off."

"The universe has a plan, Ms. Vanilla." Sonic said. "But it apparently can't control love."

"Or what's fair." Tails said.

"It's going to be okay, Tails." Sonic said.

As Sonic approached Tails, a beam of light shone in his eyes. He opened them with the light still in them and he could have sworn he saw a figure standing on the branch of a tree with the sunlight reflecting off of him. Sonic shut his eyes again and immediately opened them back up to find that there was nothing on the tree. He immediately zipped outside and looked around while everyone who was still inside was confused as to what he was doing. Ella and Mr. Tanaka were outside doing yard work together and were too confused as to what Sonic was doing. Mr. Tanaka walked in front of Sonic's path and the blue hedgehog stopped in front of him.

"Master Sonic, might I ask what you are doing?" the butler asked.

Sonic humphed. "I guess nothing, Tanaka. I just thought I saw something."

Sonic walked back inside and while he did, he didn't even notice a pair of blue eyes watching him from the roof of the manor. Sonic DID see something. He just didn't see it completely. There was someone on the roof. This figure was about 3 foot 7 and he sported a strange suit. The suit was a light blue color that also had a robe like cape on the back of it that flowed down. On the back of the robe, two lighter blue stripes went up it and they both had two lashes at the top that went outwards. On the left shoulder, there was a strange symbol. It was a strange red face that was colored in red. The face itself was inside a black knights shield with a silver border. Oh his hips were tow golden embroideries that looked like sports car wheels with three thick pointed spokes. There were four braces in total on his upper arms and thighs. All four of them were two inches thick. They were black with a one inch strip of silver around the center of them. That was the suit, but the figure wearing it was even more interesting. This guy was not human at all. He looked like some sort of robot, but he wasn't. He was full on organic, he just had metal skin. His eyes were already said to be blue. Like the rest of his body, his face and the rest of his head was covered in golden metal skin. Out of the back of his head, there were nine long thick lashes in total sticking out of it. There were three on each side and another three coming from the top. (Basically, this guy looks like a midget sized Takanuva from Bionicle. You don't like it? Sue me.) This creature was not human. He was a Digimon. A Digital Monster. He looked in his left hand and looked at the small device that he held. IT was about the size of a PDA with a screen that filled the whole thing. The screen was about double the size of a Nintendo DS screen. All over the back of it, there were strange hieroglyphs. The screen flickered on.

"Well Teletraan 1, I guess we got more then we bargained for when we agreed to do this." The Digimon said.

"You're an AutoKnight, Blurr." Teletraan said. "You should have known what you were getting into when you volunteered to stay behind."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this kid lived with a bunch of walking talking animals?" Blurr said.

"What kind of animals?" Teletraan asked.

"Well from what I saw, there was a small rabbit with what appeared to be her mother, two hedgehogs, one of them being nearly as fast as me, and the pink one deeply in love with the blue one. Oh yeah, and a two tailed fox who has some love issues about a girl he supposedly killed." Blurr said.

"I looked them up. Apparently they're very popular in this city. All of them." Teletraan said.

"Who are they?" Blurr asked.

"The blue hedgehog is pretty much the most popular one. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog. I think you'll like this guy. He's best known for his ability of super speed and can break the sound barrier like you can." Teletraan said.

"Really?" Blurr said with a smirk. "Well getting to know him should be fun."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Blurr." Teletraan said. "You and me are here to do a job. So stay alert and try to stay out of sight."

"That's gonna be kind of hard when there are so many people living here." Blurr said. "Every window I looked into, there was someone there."

"So what are we going to do?" Teletraan said.

"We'll think of something. I'm an AutoKnight and you're the best Artificial Intelligence unit there is." Blurr said.

"Thank you." Teletraan said.

Blurr looked down at the roof of the house and smirked again.

"But I'll tell you this, Teletraan. When this Sonic and I finally DO meet, he's gonna hate me." Blurr said.

Me: Well there's the first prologue chapter.

Sonic: Why do they all have to be short?

Me: It's just how it is, Sonic.

Takamon: Hey Sonic! Good to see ya!

Sonic: Hey, Takamon. I haven't seen you since, I Saw Knuckles Kissin' Rouge the Bat.

Takamon: For those of you who don't know, that's another one of AK's stories.

Me: Check it out if you want to. But for now, I have to work on Chapter seven of, Of Chao and Hedgehogs. I'm late for that. But welcome to the series and for mare information, if you don't have enough, read the first five and you will understand what's going on. Chapter two will be up soon. Until then, peace bitches.


	2. Getting Closer

Me: Wassup bitches?

Takamon: Hey, AK!

Kari: How was your week?

Me: Not bad at all, Kari. I knocked out this chapter, I finally updated again on Of Chao and Hedgehogs, and last Friday was my Senior Grad Night. I was in freakin Disneyland! Yeah boy!

Steve: Ah. Disneyland. Happiest place on Earth.

Me: It may be. But we can focus on that later. Right now I want to get this started.

Amy: Are there going to be couplings in this story, AK?

Me: Actually, yes. There are going to be A LOT of couple in this story.

Kari: Who will these couplings consist of?

Me: There's no way I'm telling you that. Let's get started here. I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and my friend turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still completely my own.

Trevor: We've never had a chance to say this in this world before. So here it is. Me and Takamon kind of don't like the fact that we're OWNED by AK. So if you make one tiny comment about that…

Takamon: Then you can expect your name to be etched into a tombstone very quickly.

Me: Oh come on, you two! There are children in this story!

Trevor: There are children in every story in this series. Me and everyone else!

Me: I was talking about Cream.

Takamon: The rabbit?

Me: Yes.

Trevor: *SIGH* Fine. We'll tone it down when she's around. But when she's not, the death threats will come.

Everyone Sweatdrops

Me: Fair enough. Enjoy chapter two

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 2: Getting Closer**

**(Thorndyke Mansion; 11:45 AM)**

Inside of the mansion, Chris and everyone else was still watching TV and Tails had calmed down. He was staring at a tiny potted plant that he had in his hand. He had explained how the plant was from a seed that Cosmo created when she died. The sympathy continued, but then the phone rand and Mr. Tanaka picked it up.

"Hello? Thorndyke residence……Very good sir. I'll let him know."

Tanaka hung up the phone and looked at Chris.

"That was your father. He and your mother are stopping by for a visit." He said.

Chris perked up.

"Cool! When should they be here?" Chris asked.

"Mr. Thorndyke was calling from his helicopter. So they should probably be here shortly." Mr. Tanaka said.

Chris stood up. "Awesome!"

Chris ran outside to the backyard and waited to see his fathers chopper fly in. But he didn't see Blurr on the roof who was now hiding behind a slope in the roof.

"What's he so excited about?" Blurr wondered.

Then a strong wind picked up and Blurr looked upwards to see a black helicopter fly in closer to the manor. Blurr made a quick dash and in less than a second, he was hiding behind the chimney. Everyone in the house walked outside to watch the chopper land. Blurr and Teletraan also spectated from the roof. When the chopper landed, two people got out. A man in a light colored suit, and a blonde woman with a pink outfit. Chris ran up and hugged them both.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" he said.

"Hello, son." They both said as they hugged him back.

Blurr was still on the roof and held up Teletraan.

"Do you happen to have a Sky Spy active?" Blurr asked.

"Yes." Teletraan responded. "Before Wheeljack left, he launched one from his ship and connected me to it."

"Good. Because I want to know who those two are." Blurr said.

"Just a minute." Teletraan said.

About five miles in the sky where no one could see, a small 6-foot wide, grey colored satellite probe was hovering in the air. On each side was a silver plated panel and on the underside was a small camera that was focusing in with Zoom Mode. On Teletraan's small screen, an image of the two people hugging Chris appeared.

"Running facial recognition now." Teletraan said.

Teletraan began to scan their faces and a few moments later, their information appeared.

"Alright. Their names are Nelson and Lindsey Thorndyke. They're Chris's parents." Teletraan said.

"Parents huh?" Blurr said. "I hope they won't be a problem."

"I don't think they will. I ran a background check out of curiosity on them and I found out what they do." Teletraan said.

"And?" Blurr said.

"The father, Nelson, he's a big time business owner. The mom, Lindsey, is a big time movie star. They only make visits to this house every once in a while." Teletraan said.

"So they won't be around that much. That's good." Blurr said. "But that still doesn't solve the problem of that hedgehog."

"Sonic." Teletraan said.

"Whatever." Blurr said. "We have to find a way to get closer to this kid without tipping any of them off."

"What should we do?" Teletraan said.

"You're the AI here. You think of something." Blurr said a bit louder.

"I mostly give you guys information. Not ideas."

"You gave us the idea of the railgun."

"That was a one time thing."

"Oh come on, Teletraan. Don't be so…hey. They're going back inside."

The Thorndykes along with Sonic and his friends all went back inside the house.

"Crap. Do you think that Sky Spy could hear what they're saying?" Blurr asked Teletraan.

"It won't be easy but I'll try." Teletraan said.

Teletraan then made some thins happened and then a small image of a speaker flickered on the screen. Fuzz was heard and then everyone's voices could be heard.

"Got it." Teletraan said. "I hacked into their phone lines and activated all of the speaker phones they have in this house."

"Good work." Blurr said as he put the device closer to the side of his head.

Inside of the house, the conversation went on unknown to them all that they were being monitored.

"So how has your summer been going my darling?" Lindsey asked he son.

"It's been going fine, Mom. Ever since Sonic and the others came back, I've been great." Chris said.

"But everyone few days we have to go back to Mobius and check up on things. One of Sally's conditions." Sonic added.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to visit your world, Sonic." Nelson said. "I've always wanted to explore unknown worlds and do something like that."

"Oh, Nelson please don't bring this up again." Chuck said.

"I'm getting old, Dad." Nelson said. "Sure I might have a very accomplished business and a great family right here. But other than that, I haven't done a single thing adventurous."

"What's wrong with him, Ella?" Cream asked quietly.

Ella leaned over.

"Mr. Thorndyke is going through something called a mid-life crisis, sweetie." She said.

"What's that?" Cream asked.

"I'll explain later." Ella said.

Ella and Cream were right next to the phone when they said that. So Blurr heard it all.

"Mid-life crisis?" Blurr said. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm not sure." Teletraan said.

"Teletraan, the two of us have to think here. How are we going to get into this house?" Blurr said.

"May I recommend you ask the main idea person of the team?" Teletraan said.

Blurr knew exactly what Teletraan meant.

"I can't believe I don't think of that before. But do you know how to contact the ship?" Blurr asked.

"Wheeljack programmed me to know the frequency of the ship. I shall patch us through now." Teletraan said.

"Good." Blurr said.

**(Somewhere in space; 12:00 PM Earth Time)**

In the vastness of space, it was quiet everywhere. The stars were brighter, and there were many more of them than anyone could possibly imagine. But in all of this, there was one rather large object that stood out. It was a yellow colored space cruiser called simply, The Ark. On this ship was the same face that was on Blurr, but without the lashes and shield. On board the Ark, is what we focus on here. A large window on the side of the ship, looking through this window out to the glorious gaze of stars, is a group of heroes to the world. On board the ship were twelve humans in total and two other Digimon. The two other Digimon were there, but only nine of the humans were looking out too. All of these humans were wearing strange rings. These rings were as big as common high school class rings for t males. The stones in them varied in color by which person was wearing it.

Three of them were female and the other six were male. One of these females was about fifteen years of age with long black hair that she had covering half of her face. She was about 5 foot 5She was wearing long black pants, a pink short sleeved shirt and black shoes. She had blue eyes and only one of them could be seen due to her hair placement. The stone in her ring was gloss black. Her name was Violet Parr.

One of the guys is Steve Smith. Same age as Violet. Around 5 foot 4. Once a pervert doing anything he could to get a girl. He still tries just not as much anymore. He was wearing blue jeans, red shoes, black shirt, and a red long sleeved jacket. He had brown messy hair and big square shaped eyeglasses with black bordering. On his left hand, he was wearing a black leather glove that went all the way up his arm underneath his sleeve. On his right wrist, he had a necklace wrapped around it to serve as a bracelet. There was a small peace symbol charm on it. The stone in his ring was a shiny greenish-yellow with a red zig-zagged stripe going across it.

Not really much of a talker but funny in the group, Phillip Fry. Or just Fry. He's 5 foot 11 and he's 29 years old. He was wearing his traditional clothes. A white shirt, blue pants, black shoes and a red jacket. He had orange hair that was a bit messy. In his hand was a soda can that read "SLURM". The stone in his ring was a gloss silver everywhere.

Tai Kamiya was smiling as he looked out to the dark sky of space. He's about 6 foot 1. He was wearing round white goggles on top of his head. They used to belong to a friend of his named Davis, but Davis gave them back to him when Tai left to go fight with his friends. Tai had chocolate brown eyes and hair that was as long as a small bush. He was wearing a white jacket with a black shirt underneath. He also had on long khaki pants, with brown shoes. The stone in his ring was flat black with a small thin red lined square inside.

Standing next to him was his little sister Kari. She was fourteen. She had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend, TK Takaishi, who was also fourteen. Kari was about 5 foot 4. TK was 5 foot five. Kari had short brown hair with a single red hairclip on the left side. Her eyes were a crimson color. She was wearing Black pants, and a pink zipped up jacket with white fuzz around the collar. She also had on pink and white shoes. TK was wearing brown pants, green shoes, and a zipped up yellow jacket. On his head was a white bucket hat. His eyes were ocean blue. TK's ring stone was bright yellow with two thin parallel black stripes going vertically. Kari's ring stone had those same black stripes, but the rest of the stone was pink.

Next we move on to Henry Wong. Thirteen years old, and 5 foot 's not really much of a fighter, due to his pacifist behavior, but in this war, he makes an acception. He had short bluish black hair. He was wearing white pants with a green sweater over the top of his body. His eyes were a grayish green color and the stone in his ring was sapphire blue.

Takato Matsuki and Rika Nonaka were also standing together. The two of them were both thirteen like their friend Henry. Takato was about 5 foot 4, and so was Rika. Takato had semi-long brown hair that had yellow goggles on top of it. His eyes were reddish brown. He was sporting blue jeans, a yellow shirt and a white sweater zipped. Rika's eyes were violet and she had orange hair that was tied up in a very spiky ninja-like pony tail. She had on blue jeans like her boyfriend, and she was wearing a tan colored jacket that she had zipped up. Takato's ring stone was silver like Fry's only going down it, was a thick stripe that was red in the middle and blue on both sides. Rika's stone was sapphire blue and she also had those two black stripes like TK and Kari had.

Speaking of TK and Kari, right in front of them were two Digimon holding each other's hands. Patamon and Gatomon. They didn't have rings on their fingers. But Gatomon had two on her long tail. They were both gold, but one of them had a tiny diamond in the center of it. That's right. These two Digimon were engaged to be married. In fact, if everything had gone according to plan they would already be married. Their wedding was ruined by the Decepticons. Ever since then, they've tagged along and helped out in the fight.

"You know its weird just being out here in space." Tai said.

"Not for me." Fry said. "Before you guys came to the future, I was an intergalactic delivery boy. So I went into space almost every day."

"Okay, aside from you, it's weird for the rest of us, Fry." Tai said.

"What he said." TK said.

"It may be weird, but space sure is beautiful." Kari said.

"Yeah. It's hard to believe that we're all here." Henry said.

"There are a lot of things about us that are hard to believe, brainiac." Rika said.

"She's right. Like our rings." Takato added.

Henry looked at his ring and chuckled.

"I guess so." Henry said.

Violet shivered. She was the only one there not sporting a jacket or long sleeved article of clothing at the time. She was just about to turn around to go find one until she felt some thing on her shoulders. She looked and saw a black suede jacket being put around her shoulders by a familiar hand wearing a familiar ring. The stone in it was sapphire blue with small reddish orange markings around the border that looked like flames. Violet looked back even more and saw the face of Trevor Jackson Bauer. The leader of the team. He was about 6 foot 2 and short dark yellow hair that was combed back. He had on blue jeans, a whit shirt, and brown low rise boots. His eyes were a mixture of blue and green.

"I told you it gets cold out here in space." Trevor said.

Violet smiled, but she didn't put her arms through the sleeves of Trevor's jacket yet.

"This is your jacket. Won't YOU be cold?" she asked.

"Nah. I've done this before. I know the warm spots on the ship." Trevor said with a smile.

Violet smiled again and put on Trevor's jacket. Trevor then walked beside her and looked out the window with his team.

"So what do you guys think so far?" Trevor asked his team.

"It's pretty awesome, Trev." Steve said.

Trevor looked at Steve's gloved arm.

"How are you doing with that?" he asked.

Steve looked at his left arm and removed the glove revealing a mechanical arm underneath it.

"I'm doing alright. Having this has to be better than having no arm at all. Right?" Steve asked anyone.

"I guess." Gatomon answered.

"Besides, it kind of makes me feel like Luke Skywalker." Steve said.

Everyone chuckled at that.

"Steve, only you could make getting your arm cut off sound cool." Tai said.

Steve chuckled as he put the glove back on. "I know."

"So how long will it take for us to get to Cybertron, Trevor?" Patamon asked.

Trevor looked out into space.

"Probably a few days in warp space." Trevor replied.

"How come we're not in warp space right now?" Fry asked.

"It's a lot like Star Wars." Trevor said. "Wheeljack has to determine the right path for us to travel in at that speed. If he just goes into hyperspace right here right now, we could crash into an unknown planet or God knows what."

Everyone let that information soak in to their heads.

"Okay then." Patamon said.

And then, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey guys, this is Wheeljack. I am speaking to you from the ships intercom. I know you're hearing this because the speakers for this thing are everywhere on this ship. I need all of you to come to the bridge. Blurr made contact with us from Earth."

Everyone looked at each other and then they all ran up to the bridge, where Wheeljack was waiting for them.

"Where's Blurr?" Takato asked.

"He's not up on screen yet." Wheeljack answered.

"Well put him up." Violet said.

Wheeljack pressed a few buttons and then Blurr's face was seen.

"Hey guys." Blurr said.

Everyone said hello to Blurr in their own way.

"How's it going on Earth, bud?" Tai asked.

"Well the forecast here in Station Square is sunny skies and it is gorgeous." Blurr said.

"So you're in Station Square right now." Trevor said. "Have you found the kid yet?"

"You mean Chris?" Blurr said. "Yeah I found him. I'm actually on the roof of his house right now. But before I get into that, I have a question for Wheeljack."

Wheeljack looked at the screen.

"Oh yeah? Alright. Shoot." Wheeljack said.

"I never got a chance to ask you this before you left. What was the original Blurr?"

Everyone was now looking at Wheeljack. He had explained to the other AutoKnights what their original forms were, but he hadn't said anything about Blurr yet. He took a minute or so but then he answered.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember. Blurr was a cyber ninja like Jazz was." Wheeljack said.

Blurr smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. He had that super speed. So he took ninja training so he could use it to its full potential. He even had a hologram projector built into his systems so he could trick his enemies." Wheeljack said.

"A hologram projector?" Blurr said confused. "I never really did check myself out to see what I had weapon wise. All I found were my twin throwing stars and my saw blade that can slice things with energy blasts."

Blurr closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Then a small nozzle appeared from the center of the insignia on his left shoulder. Blurr wondered something and then concentrated again. Light began to shine out of the nozzle. Blurr opened his eyes and saw a projection of himself standing on front of him. Everyone on the other side of the transmission was looking at the hologram as well with amazement. Blurr extended his hand to touch the projection, but his hand just went right through the body and it fuzzed. Blurr stood up to look at the projection.

"Wow." Blurr said as he turned. "I don't look half bad."

Everyone else chuckled.

"Alright, Blurr. Now give us a status report on this Chris." Trevor said.

"Well the kid lives in a pretty big house. His parents are rich people. One's a business owner, the other's an actress." Blurr said. "But I won't be able to do that much good from being outside the house. I need to get closer but I don't know how."

"No! I'm going to do it and that's that!" a different voice said.

Everyone on both sides of the transmission was wondering where the hell that voice came from.

"My apologies." Teletraan said. "I hacked into the houses phone lines so we could listen in on their conversation."

"Oh. Well then let's listen." Rika said.

Everyone nodded and stayed silent to listen.

"Nelson, darling, you don't need to go out and waste our money on something pointless like that!" Linsey said.

"If I want to use my own money to buy myself a new ride, then so be it!" Nelson shouted.

"Sounds like someone's going through a mid-life crisis." Fry said.

"That's exactly what someone else said. What is a mid-life crisis anyway?" Blurr asked.

"I an answer that." Steve said. "A mid-life crisis is when a middle aged person realizes that he or she is getting older and tries to do something to recapture their youth for a moment. Recapturing youth can be attempted in many ways. Some of the most common way include skydiving, buying a new car, or in my mother's case, trying to kill a celebrity you've hated for a long time."

Everyone in close proximity to Steve just stared at him for that last part. Blurr however looked at him with interest.

"What did you say?" Blurr said.

"Killing a celebrity?" Steve said. "Well my mother had this grudge against George Clooney and so-"

"No, you moron. Not that." Blurr said. "Did you say buy a new car?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Steve said. "Men believe that buying a new car makes them more attractive to female persuasion."

"Actually that's one hundred percent true." Fry said.

"Okay." Blurr said. "I now have a plan."

"Yeah?" Trevor said.

"What if I somehow got the kid's Dad to buy ME?" Blurr said.

Everyone just looked at Blurr with no emotion.

"What?" Blurr said.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Henry said. "But do you think you can pull it off?"

"Well it'll take a lot of effort but I think I can make it happen." Blurr said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright then." TK said. "We'll leave you to your work then."

"And I'll leave you guys to your ride in outer space." Blurr said. "By the way, how is it going?"

"It's going great, bud." Patamon said.

"Yeah. I wish you were here to enjoy it with us." Gatomon said.

"I'm sure the two of you have "enjoyed it" already." Blurr said.

Patamon and Gatomon went defensive.

"Hey! We haven't done that on the ship!" Patamon shouted.

"At least not yet, anyway." Gatomon muttered.

Blurr chuckled. "Whatever. "Kari, take pictures for me with that camera of yours."

"I already got some good ones. I think you'll like em'." Kari said.

"Okay. Have a safe trip you guys." Blurr said.

"Good luck, Blurr." Trevor said before the transmission cut off.

On the ships end, Patamon and Gatomon just looked at each other. Patamon put his mouth up to Gatomon's ear.

"He may be the first Digimon to be married, but how about we beat him to being the first couple to do it on a spaceship?" Patamon said deviously.

Gatomon smiled and then dragged Patamon out of the room.

**(Back on Earth)**

Teletraan cut off the transmission and then he and Blurr listened to the conversation again. Inside the house, everyone was trying to convince Nelson to do something else besides buying a new car.

"How about you just take a trip somewhere?" Sonic said.

"No. Not good enough." Nelson said. "I've made up my mind. Tanaka, go get the limo. I'm going car hunting."

"Yes sir." Tanaka said as he left to go get the limo.

"Who wants to come?" Nelson asked everyone.

"I'll come, Dad." Chris said.

Chuck sighed. "I guess I'll go too. Might as well see what your intentions are."

"What about you Sonic?" Nelson asked.

"Sure. I'll come." Sonic said. "And Tails is gonna come too."

"No I'm not." Tails said sadly as he looked at the pot in his hands. "I'm staying here."

Sonic sighed, walked over to Tails and gently took the pot out of the fox's hands.

"Tails, you have to go outside. It's been almost a month since it happened and you haven't even looked out a window." Sonic said. "I know you're upset, lil' bro. But we have to move on."

Tails sighed. "Alright. I'll go." He said solemnly.

"Alright." Sonic said.

"I think I'll stay here." Cream said.

Amy coughed a few times. "I think I'm coming down with something. I'll stay here too."

Ella felt Amy's forehead. "You are a bit warm." She said. "You go on upstairs and Ill be right up with some hot soup."

Amy complied and went upstairs. Ella went into the kitchen to make some soup while Cream, Cheese, Linsey, and Vanilla decided to help.

"I guess its just the guys then. Let's go!" Nelson said.

Everyone sighed and went out to the limo that Tanaka was behind the wheel in. Everyone except for Sonic got in and the limo left the house through the front gates. Blurr just watched from the roof, having heard the whole conversation. He jumped off the roof and zipped down the driveway and went through the gates right before they closed. Teletraan was still in his hand. A small compartment opened up on his suit and he pt the device inside of it. And then it close up.

"Alright. Let's kick it up." He said.

Blurr then started to transform his entire suit. In a matter of thirty seconds his entire body was hidden behind many mechanical parts. In another few seconds, these parts took on the form of his vehicle mode. The car was sleek, a light blue cyan color, and the back wheels were completely hollow. On top of the car was a large black pointed antenna. There were two light blue stripes going down the car but they weren't exactly racing stripes. They started at the roof of the car and got narrower as they went down the hood. There were letters on the back of the car that were read, NJRCR. There were two headlights at the front of the car and they were light blue.

"Now THIS is awesome." Blurr said in his vehicle mode.

Inside the car, the Teletraan device was positioned where a GPS goes.

"Teletraan, bring them up on satellite view so we can follow them." Blurr said.

"Already done. Go straight and turn whenever I tell you." Teletraan said.

Blurr revved up his engine and took off down the street to follow the limo.

**(Ten Minutes Later; Inside the Limo)**

Nelson and the others were looking around for a lot to look at car choices. A few minutes later they stopped and found one with Mercedes Benz on the front. Sonic was running beside the limo the entire time. Everyone got out of the limo and a salesman came up to them.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Thorndyke. How may I help you?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for something brand new. What do you got?" Nelson asked.

"Well right this way." The salesman said.

Behind them on the road, a sleek blue car made a U-Turn and pulled into the same lot. It parked between a couple of cars that just happened to be right in front of where the Thorndykes were walking. But they never saw it pull up.

"Every car here is manufactured to perform to perfection." The salesman said.

Nelson eyed the blue car and walked ahead of the salesman. He went up to the car and rubbed the front hood. Then everyone saw the car and started to examine it as well.

"This one's not bad." Nelson said. "I like the shade of blue on it."

"Yeah. That's…" the salesman stopped short as he realized something. "What the heck is this? I've never seen this car before."

"The back wheels are hollowed out. Check it out, Dad." Chris said.

Everyone went to where Chris was to look at the rear wheels. Tails stuck his had through to make sure it wasn't some sort of mirror.

"I've never seen a wheel design like this before." Tails said. "It must be on some sort of tread system."

"I for one just like the coloring of it." Sonic said. "It also looks fast."

"It looks like a car Uncle Sam would have." Chris said.

Nelson pulled on the door's handle and the door opened upwards in a gull wing style. Nelson then got in the car and sat on the seat.

"_Okay. Having someone sit on me feels kinda weird." _Blurr said in his mind.

"It feels pretty good." Nelson said as he grasped the steering wheel.

"Forgive me, Mr. Thorndyke. But since I have no clue about what this car is, I'm afraid to sell it to you." The salesman said.

"There isn't even a price tag on it." Chuck said.

"Might I make some other recommendations?" the salesman said.

Nelson thought about it and then got out of the car.

"Alright. What else do you have?" Nelson asked.

"_No! No! NO! Don't look at other crap! I'm the best car here! I guess I'm just going to have to kick it up a notch."_

The salesman opened up the door of the car next to Blurr.

"This particular model right here has one of the most efficient gas tanks around." He said as he got inside the car and closed the door.

Nelson put his hands on Blurr's door and closed it. When he closed the driver's side door, the car's passenger side door opened up quickly and banged into the car the salesman was in. Blurr didn't move, but the car he hit slid over a ways. Everyone ran to the salesman as he got out of the car.

"I'm okay." He said as he closed the door.

Tails closed Blurr's passenger door but then he was amazed to find that there was absolutely no scratches or dings on the door.

"Strong metal." Tails said.

"I'll pay for that." Nelson said.

"Oh no." The salesman said. "It wasn't your fault. But let's take look here. That car over there is my personal favorite car."

Everyone started to follow the salesman as they walked right past Blurr.

"_Dammit! Alright. That's it. I didn't wanna do this, but I have to get into that house!"_

Blurr turned on his radio and then began to tamper with the sound settings, then he turned up the volume to the max and a loud alarm blared out. Everyone on the lot covered their ears due to the loudness. And the windows and windshields of every other car there on the lot shattered. After the sound ended, everyone got up and the salesman was pretty much having a panic attack. All of the glass parts on every one of his cars was shattered. Except for one. When he looked at he mysterious blue car, he saw that its windows were still intact. Everyone else saw it too.

"That car sure is durable." Nelson said.

"It is, isn't it? Let's talk prices." The salesman said.

"_YES!"_

Takamon: Why does that car scene sound familiar?

Me: Oh come on, Tak. If you can't figure out what that's from then you fail at life.

Sonic: I actually kind of liked it.

Me: Thank you. Now then I have to get ready for this coming week of school because it's almost over for me. Chapter three will be here soon. Until then, peace bitches.


	3. A Quick Discovery

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!

Violet: Have you updated on Of Chao and Hedgehogs, yet?

Me: It took me a while. I had writers block. And every writer on this site knows how bad that can be.

Chris: Oh yeah, that sucks.

Knuckles: Yeah. It does.

Takamon: Knuckles? You're in this story too?

Knuckles: Of course I am! I just haven't really been in it yet. Neither has Rouge.

Rouge: And I'm here too.

Takato: Is there anyone else in this story that isn't here yet?

Sonic: Well Sally and the rest if the Freedom Fighters aren't here yet. Vector, Espio, Saffron, Julie-Su, and those other guys aren't here yet either.

Rouge: Julie-Su is here? Oh great. AK, you said that there are going to be a lot of couples in this story. Who is Knuckles with?

Me: It's against my better judgment and I prefer him to be with you. But in this story, he's going to be with Julie-Su.

Rouge: WHAAAAAAAAAT?

ME: Calm down, Rouge. You're going to be with someone too.

Rouge: Really? Who?

Me: Well it won't happen for a while. But this character also isn't in the story right now. And this couple that involves you is very popular.

Rouge: Okay I think I know who you're talking about. But why?

Fry: Yeah. I have to agree here. Your own profile says that you like Knuckles to be with Rouge. But in this story he's with Julie-Su. Why?

Me: Because this story will also take place in the Archie world here. I want to remain true to the couples that are already established there. I am a die hard Knouge fan all the way but here in this story, I want to mix it up.

Sonic: So Charmy and Saffron?

Me: Yep.

Tails: But Cosmo wasn't even in the comics. Does that mean I'll be paired with Fiona Fox or Mina Mongoose?

Me: I'm not gonna give that much away, Tails! And besides, Cream wasn't in the comics either but yet here she is in this story!

Cream: Hi everyone.

Everyone: Hello, Cream.

Cream: Mr. AK? Are you ready to start the chapter?

Me: Yes, Cream. I am. I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, are Sonic the Hedgehog. The three Shikibu Siblings in this story are joint owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are fully mine.

Trevor: One word about that…

Me: Ah ah ah! We had a deal, you two! Not around Cream!

Trevor and Takamon: Dammit.

(I look at Cream)

Me: I officially love you.

Cream: Thank you.

Me: Enjoy chapter three.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 3: A Quick Discovery (The Rose and the Knight)**

**(Cybertron; Secret Underground Decepticon HQ; 1:00 PM Earth Time)**

Cybertron. A planet entirely made up of mechanical parts both inside and out. It was once a peaceful planet, until a horrible dictator known as Megatron sought out for power. He and his ruthless band of warriors nearly destroyed the planet. All that remains is a single city. This city is known as Iacon. This is the Autobots main center of command. This city and this planet is where Trevor and his team are headed right now. But they won't be there for a few days, and that is not where we are now. All the way on the other side of the planet, there are ruins of an old city know as Axiom Nexus. Underneath these ruins lies a secret base that acts as both a home and command post for the evil forces of the Decepticons. It is underground as to avoid detection from the Autobots. In the main chamber of this base is the guy in charge of it all. Megatron. This robot stood at about 35 feet with large treads on his feet that looked like they came from a tank. His armor was silver everywhere and it all seemed very sharp and intimidating. His red bloodshot glowing eyes contributed to the intimidation. His left hand had very long fingers that seemed like pincers. On the other hand, his entire right arm bulged. Megatron did not have a happy look on his face.

"Every time I get close to killing those humans, something always manages to come out of nowhere and stop me in my tracks!" Megatron shouted as he banged his giant right arm on a wall, making the whole room shake.

"Master. We will find a way to eliminate the fleshlings once and for all." Starscream said.

Starscream was Megatron's second in command. How someone like him managed to get that position no one knows.

"If that is true, then you would have already found a plan!" Megatron shouted. "Those humans are getting more and more powerful. And that unfortunately means for us, they're becoming more dangerous. And now that Takamon creature has his own power of an Autobot. He's more of a threat to me now than I would have ever imagined."

"Which only means if we can turn him to our side, he'll be even more valuable to us." Starscream said.

"It's too late, Starscream." Megatron said. "He has clearly made his point that he will not join us."

"Perhaps you just need to use a bit more persuasion than last time." Someone else said.

Megatron and Starscream looked down ad saw a human girl. Her name was Miki Shikibu. She was a 20 year old Japanese girl with long black hair that she had tied up in two pigtails that went down to her back. She was wearing a black soldier's uniform with a purple pointy face on the chest. The Decepticon insignia. Miki was about 5 foot 7 and she had Decepticon red eyes.

"I'll ask you about that persuasion later." Megatron said. "Why are you here, General? I did not call you."

"Soundwave just got some information that I think you'll be interested in hearing." Miki said.

"Really?" Megatron said. "Go on."

"It seems Bauer and his little band of heroes are currently on an Autobot vessel that is coming here to Cybertron." Miki said.

Megatron did seemed interested in this. VERY interested.

"Do you know why?" Starscream asked.

"No. But Laserbeak saw them all get on their ship and then it took off for Cybertron. They just recently made the jump into hyperspace and they should be here in a few days." Miki said.

Megatron showed his scary pointy teeth with his evil grin.

"All of them?" Megatron asked.

Then Miki remembered something.

"Actually sir, no. All of them but one."

Megatron lost his grin.

"It seems Takamon stayed behind to watch over that human child that you sent Sideways to retrieve." Miki said.

Megatron banged the wall again.

"How did those Autobots even find out about that?" Megatron said.

"I don't know, sir." Miki replied. "But his does make Sideways' job a bit more complicated."

Starscream stepped in. "Sideways is a terrific warrior. And this is only one AutoKnight an Earth we're dealing with. I'm sure Sideways can handle it."

"For once, we agree, Starscream." Megatron said.

"It may only be one AutoKnight, sir. But I strongly advise you to be cautious. May I remind you that this creature was dangerous enough when he DIDN'T have this kind of power? And the speed he gained when he DID get it, he took every single one of us down in under a minute." Miki said.

Megatron growled. Miki was right. Even though Blurr was only one AutoKnight, he was still dangerous alone. He had to be cautious.

"And then the two of them combined." Miki said.

Megatron growled again. During the last fight, Trevor and Tai, in their AutoKnight forms, somehow combined their robot modes into one super robot fighting machine called Jetpower Prime. Megatron had no idea how that even happened. Trevor and Tai themselves don't even know.

"We must work quickly." Megatron said. "General Shikibu. Go to Soundwave and tell him I want Ravage to be near Sideways out of sight 24/7. Understood?" Megatron ordered.

Miki stood up straight. "Yessir."

Miki turned around and left the chamber, Leaving Megatron alone with Starscream and his own thoughts.

"_It's only a matter of time. These humans may have stopped me a few times before but they re only delaying the inevitable. Once I show them my master plan, they will tremble and bow before me!"_

**(Earth; Station Square; Thorndyke Mansion; 1:20 PM)**

At the mansion, every single female was still there. Amy was upstairs resting while everyone else was in the kitchen making her some soup. Then the sound of a horn honking was heard. All the girls in the kitchen looked at each other and then they all went out the front door to see Nelson getting out of his brand new blue car. Everyone else got out of the limo Mr. Tanaka was driving and Sonic ran up himself. Then All of them gathered around the car that in reality, was Blurr.

"So this is what you bought, darling?" Linsey said as she looked at the car.

"Yep. What do you think?" Nelson said.

"Well…what is it?" Linsey asked.

"All we saw were some letters on the back of it. They were, "NJRCR". Come to think of it, I've actually heard of this car before. You can only special order these cars from Switzerland. But what this one was doing in a Mercedes dealership is unknown to me." Chuck said.

"What's NJRCR?" Chris asked.

"It stands for NinJa RaCeR." Chuck said. "I don't know why they abbreviated it like that. I guess they wanted it to have a longer name."

"Well I think it's cool." Sonic said. "It looks fast enough to beat me in a race."

"_In due time, hedgehog. In due time." _Blurr's thoughts said.

"It looks cool enough to even be one of the AutoKnights." Chris said.

"_So these guys have heard of us. I was never in any of those pictures taken by those reporters. I should be okay." _

"Chris darling, I hardly doubt the AutoKnights would ever come to a place like this." Linsey said.

"She's right. Sonic and the others are the heroes here." Vanilla said.

Sonic, Tails, and Cream all smiled. Tails smile faded after one second though.

"Where's Amy? She needs to see this." Nelson asked.

"She's upstairs inside." Vanilla said.

"She needs to get her rest." Ella said.

"It'll only be for a minute, Ella." Nelson said.

Ell shrugged. Nelson wouldn't let it go so she went inside and got Amy. A minute later, she came outside looking drowsier than ever.

"Okay. What's up?" Amy sad in a quiet tone.

"I'm sorry, Amy. But Mr. Thorndyke wouldn't stop talking unless you came out here to see his new car." Ella said.

"Need a little help walking there, Amy?" Sonic said as he walked over to her and placed his hands on her back.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy said with her face growing red.

Amy walked over to the car and started to walk around it with Sonic helping her. She stopped at the back wheels when she saw that they were hollowed out. To be sure, she moved her hand onside the wheel and waved it around to make sure it was really hollow.

"Weird." Amy said.

"It is, isn't it?" Sonic said.

When she saw the front wheels, she noticed a symbol on the hub cap. It was a weird face like logo inside of a shield. But it seemed very familiar to her. It looked like something Chris showed her on the internet one time.

"Okay. It's cool. I'm going back to bed." Amy said. "Can you carry me, Sonic?" she asked sweetly.

Sonic backed away. "Cream can help you back up the stairs Amy, I gotta run."

Sonic turned around and dashed out of the vicinity of the house.

"Sonic!" Amy cried. "Hmph. He can be such a jerk. *COUGH COUGH COUGH*

Cream went over to her friend.

"Let's get you back inside Amy." She said.

Everyone else went back inside and Nelson parked the NJRCR in the garage. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. Amy stayed upstairs in bed the rest of the day. Ella and the rest of the girls brought her some hot chicken and noodle soup for her. Ella took her temperature and it was 102 degrees. It was obvious that Amy was going to be like this for the next few days. A few hours later, it was night and everyone was asleep. Sonic was on the roof, and everyone else was in their own rooms. Amy, despite being the only one sick, was still awake. Something was on her mind. And she had to find out what. She got out of bed and she quietly tip-toed out of her room in her pink bare feet. (A/N: Then again, she can't really tip-toe because her feet don't have toes.) She quietly went upstairs into Chuck's lab where the computer was. She saw Tails sitting in the seat behind the keyboard with his head on the keyboard itself. It looked like his face was recently wet and it all started from his eyes. Tails was crying over Cosmo again. And her plant was right in front of him. Amy slowly wheeled the chair away from the keyboard so she wouldn't wake Tails up. She then got on the computer and went to Google. She entered in the search box only one word.

"AutoKnights"

About a million results came up for the subject. There were even image results. She decided to check out the images instead of the web entries. She saw group shots of a group of teenage humans.

"_Kind of like me and the rest of the Freedom Fighters back home." _

Then on one of them, Amy saw something on the left shoulder. Amy zoomed in on it and saw the symbol of the AutoKnights. Then she realized, it was the same symbol she saw on Mr. Thorndyke's new car. Which meant that the car was an AutoKnight. But what was it doing here. Wanting to find out the answer. Amy crept downstairs as quietly as she could. If Ella or Vanilla would have caught her out of bed when she was sick, she would just get scolded and sent back to bed. But she HAD to find this out. She went to the garage. Amy opened up the door and saw the car just sitting there. Inside the car, Blurr woke up.

"_What the hell is she doing in here?"_

Amy walked over to the front hood of the car and placed her hands on her hips. She then looked at the car with a serious look.

"Alright. I know exactly what you are. So do your little changing show and tell me why you're here." Amy said.

"_What? How does she know? Wait…I'm not in any of the pictures. She's probably just wiggin' out due to her sickness."_

"I didn't see you in those pictures, but I saw the symbol on your wheels. It's the same one on the rest of them…AutoKnight."

"_CRAP! Stay cool. Maybe she'll just walk away if you don't do anything."_

"I may be sick right now, but I can wait here all night for you." Amy said.

Two minutes went by. And nothing happened. Amy was about to call herself crazy and go inside, but then she got an idea.

"Alright then." She said.

Amy held out her right hand moved it a bit. Then out of nowhere, here red and yellow Piko-Piko Hammer appeared in a puff of smoke.

"_What the shit?"_

Amy raised the hammer over her head.

"I guess if you're not an AutoKnight, you won't feel any pain when I smash your whole front hood in."

"_HOLY HELL!"_

Amy was just about to swing down her hammer, but then two giant mechanical arms appeared out of the sides of the car. The left one grabbed the hammer and the right one held out its index finger and put it over Amy's mouth. Amy attempted to scream but she couldn't at full volume because she was sick. And whatever volume she had was muffled by the giant finger.

"Okay. You got me. I'm an AutoKnight. But I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm one of the good guys here. I'll explain everything I can to you." Blurr's voice came from the car. "I'm gonna let you go now. Okay?"

Amy was still shocked from hearing a car talk. But she still had the ability to listen to what he was saying. She nodded her head and Blurr retracted both of his hands and gave Amy back her hammer. His arms then went back into his vehicle mode. Amy made her hammer vanish and then she approached the car.

"That was weird." Amy said.

"Sorry if I scared you." Blurr said.

"Oh no. It's okay. I probably scared YOU with my hammer threat." Amy said.

"Yeah. You kinda did." Blurr said.

Blurr and Amy both chuckled.

"What's your name?" Amy asked.

Blurr didn't answer.

"Oh come on. Everyone has a name. I'm Amy Rose. What's YOUR name, now?"

Blurr wasn't sure if he should answer. But he really didn't see a way out of this now.

"Blurr." He said. "My name is Blurr."

"Cool." Amy said. "So tell me, Blurr. Why are you here in this garage?"

"It's a very long story." Blurr said. "But to summarize, I'm here on AutoKnight business to watch over your friend, Chris."

"You're here to protect, Chris?" Amy said. "Why?"

"I'm not really sure myself at this point. I was only given this assignment yesterday. And even then I didn't get many details."

"Whoever gave you the orders had to have given you a reason."

"I WAS given a reason. But it's too complicated to explain right now. And I'm super tired."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just saw you're symbol out there earlier and I COUGH COUGH!"

"Uuhh…maybe you should go back inside and rest up." Blurr said.

"Yeah. I'm getting sick. No sense in getting you sick to. If you can I mean." Amy said.

Blurr chuckled again. "Oh. I can. But when in my vehicle mode like I am now, I'm perfectly immune to all diseases."

"Oh. Well then I guess this is good night." Amy said.

"Yeah. Just don't tell anyone about me. Okay?" Blurr said.

Amy made a confused look with her face.

"Don't tell anyone? But why?"

"Because none of them need to know I'm here. And if the guy who bought me finds out what I am, how do you think he'll react?" Blurr said.

Amy made another face. "You have a pint. Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Blurr smiled underneath his vehicle mode.

"Thank you. Now go and rest up." He said. "Good night, Amy Rose."

"It was nice to meet you, Blurr." Amy said as she patted his hood and went back inside the house.

When she left, Blurr actually felt a bit better. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if only one person knew about him. It could make things easier for him. But when Amy left, Blurr only had one thing on his mind.

"_Where the hell did that hammer come from?"_

Me: Okay. There's chapter three. And I know it's a bit shorter than usual. But this is what I had planned.

Takamon: Wow. I can't believe I was discovered so freakin easily.

Amy: And by me for that matter.

Trevor: Hey. Is Cream here?

(Everyone looks around)

Henry: No she and her mother left.

Trevor: Good. Readers, if you make one joke about me and Takamon being owned…

Takamon: We'll come into your house at night and smother you.

(Everyone smacks their foreheads)

Me: I have GOT to find a way to stop that. Anyways, I got to work on Of Chao and Hedgehogs now. SO I gotta go. Chapter four will be up ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.


	4. TLB Tender Loving Blurr

Me: Hey Bitches! I'm back again.

Takamon: What are you going to have me do in this chapter, AK? 

Me: You just wait and see.

Tai: How was your week, AK?

Me: I can't complain. My nephew spent the weekend with me, I finally updated on Of Chao and Hedgehogs, and now here I am updating on Knights of Chaos.

Kari: Very productive.

Me: It is isn't it?

Trevor: You have a lot going on here, AK. I mean, you have Takamon on Earth watching over this kid from the garage, me and the other humans are on a ship for Cybertron, and something's cooking with the Decepticons. How do you even expect everyone who reads this to follow everything that's going on?

Me: I try to word everything so it's easy to understand.

Steve: Yeah but with so much going on and so many worlds crossing over into one, I don't think you'll get a lot of reviews.

Me: the amount of reviews doesn't matter. But I do like getting them because they let me know what the reader thinks of my work. Reviews help me out.

Rika: I've read stories with fewer chapters than this one that have more than 100 reviews.

Me: Rika, do want to live through this story? Because as author I have the power to kill off whoever I want whenever I want.

Rika: You wouldn't really kill me off would you?

(Takato transforms to Jazz and points his very long cannon at my head)

Rika: Think very hard, AK.

Me: *ULP* Uuuuhhhh…he he…of course I wouldn't kill you off. You're awesome.

(Jazz transforms back to Takato)

Rika: Thanks sweetie.

Takato: No problem.

Patamon: Hey AK. Are you going to have me and Gatomon do anything in this story besides have sex all the time?

Gatomon: Yeah. Give us some action.

Me: The action won't come for a while. For now you just have to be patient. I'll involve the two of you in it more. I promise.

Patamon and Gatomon: Thanks.

Me: Alright then. Let's get down to business. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.

Trevor: Cream's not here so me and Takamon are free to say this.

Amy: NO!

(Amy takes out her hammer and whacks Trevor over his head)

Amy: I have officially had enough your stupid threats to kill the readers. If you kill the readers, then no one will read this. So stop with the threats, or I'll hammer you into last week!

Trevor: Okay. Just don't kill me. Ow. Can someone go get me some Advil and a towel. I'm bleeding here.

Me: Someone get him a towel so he doesn't make my room all bloody. And as for the readers. Enjoy chapter four and please review.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 4: TLB (Tender Loving Blurr)**

**(Autobot Ship "The Ark"; The next morning; 9:35 AM Earth Time)**

On board the ship everyone that was human or organic in a way was in the barracks sleeping on the very big beds of the Autobots. They all found it kind of weird that the entities that were now their own rings used to sleep on the very beds that they were on now. Patamon was the first to wake up. When he did, he looked over to see that Gatomon was not next to Kari like usual. He went up to go and find her and he soon found her sitting down looking out the window of the ship. The ship was now in Hyperspace so no stars were seen. All that was visible was a large white glowing tube that the Ark was going through. Patamon went over to his fiancé and Gatomon heard him coming from behind. Patamon reached her and then his smile turned into a frown when he saw that her face was partially wet.

"Gato, have you been crying?" Patamon asked.

Gatomon rubbed her eyes dry and looked at her love.

"Yes." She said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Patamon asked.

"Oh it's just that…I'm just so ready to be married." Gatomon said sadly.

Patamon couldn't help but feel the same way as his love.

"Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't we just have our wedding day in peace? If Megatron hadn't shown up, you and I would be married already and on our honeymoon." Gatomon said.

"Sweetie when you say it like that, it sounds like you're saying you wish we never met Trevor and the rest of the guys." Patamon said.

"Oh no! Don't get me wrong, hon. I love Trevor. I love Violet, Steve, and everyone else too. And I'll do whatever it takes to for us to win this thing. But…there is still that part inside of me that just wants it all to be over already." Gatomon said.

"Honey, I have that same part inside of me too. I know exactly how you feel. I was there." Patamon said. "But don't cry about it. I you ever have something on your mind, just come to me. I'll listen. It's my job now."

Gatomon smiled and gave Patamon a very long kiss.

"Thanks sweetie." Gatomon said.

"No problem. Now. Is there anything else on your mind?" Patamon asked.

"Actually I was just thinking about someone." Gatomon said.

Patamon looked at Gatomon.

"Who?" Patamon asked.

"Blurr."

Patamon made a "Huh?" face.

"Why are you thinking about Blurr?" Patamon asked.

"Well, I just worry about him. He's an AutoKnight but he's still a Digimon as well." Gatomon said. "I just hope he'll be able to handle it all. The stress I mean."

"I'd trust that mon with my own life. He IS my best mon after all." Patamon said.

"Why DID you make him your best mon after all?" 

"Well on our wedding day, he was the only one who helped me when I needed it like a best mon should. I know I haven't known him for that long but I've really gotten to know him well over these past few weeks."

"I guess I have too." Gatomon said. "I can't help but feel sorry for him for losing is wife."

"I know." Patamon said. "Married for ten whole years and boom. She's gone."

"Thanks to those damn dark masters too." Gatomon said.

Gatomon and Patamon just stared out of the window into the space that was quickly passing by. The speed they were going at also reminded them of Blurr because of his own powers of speed.

"You gotta wonder. What do you think he's doing right now? At this very moment?" Patamon said.

"If I know Takamon, he's probably doing his own thing right now." Gatomon said.

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; 9:55 AM)**

Everyone was up and awake in the mansion. Well, everyone except for one hedgehog. Amy's sickness reached it's peak overnight and there was now way Ella was going to let her get out of bed. Downstairs and outside in the backyard, Nelson and Linsey had just got called back to work and both of them had to leave ASAP. Their helicopter was starting up. Tanaka asked what to do with the new car. Nelson just told him to wash it once every week.

"I wish you guys could stay just a bit longer." Chris said a bit saddened.

"It'll be okay, son." Nelson said. "We'll try to come back here as soon as we possibly can."

"And you can expect lot's of presents to be sent in between that time." Linsey said.

Chris smiled just a tiny bit.

"Alright." Chris said.

Nelson and Linsey both hugged their son. The helicopter's blades then begun to spin. Nelson and Linsey boarded the chopper and then it took off with everyone waving from below. When the chopper was no longer seen, they all went back inside.

"So now what?" Chris asked anyone.

"Well me and the others have to make a short trip to Mobius for a few hours." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah. You have to check in with Sally and the other freedom fighters." Chris said.

"Princesses. What can you do?" Sonic said.

"I'll go start up the dimensional gate. Tails, come on help me." Chuck said as he headed for his lab.

Tails didn't respond, but he followed Chuck to his lab. Everyone noticed the sad expression on his face as he passed them all by.

"I'm really starting to worry about Tails." Cream said. "He's been like this for a long time. I'm scared he might try to hurt himself."

"He'll be okay, Cream." Vanilla assured her daughter.

But in Vanilla's mind, she was just as worried as Cream. Tails saw the one he loved die at his own hand. Everyone could tell that he wasn't very stable with his mind right now.

"I think he just needs time." Mr. Tanaka said.

"Maybe. But if he takes up too much of it I might have to get him in to see a shrink or something." Sonic said.

"You wouldn't really force Tails to do that, would you?" Cream asked.

"Tails is like my brother, Cream. If I have to do it, I'd be doing it FOR him. Not because I hate him or anything like that." Sonic said.

"Well…I guess if you put it like that…" Cream said.

"Don't you worry about Tails. Me and Sally can take care of him. Even my own parents can help out with him if the situation calls for it." Sonic said.

"Okay." Cream said.

"I'll be going out to the store to pick up some medicine for Amy." Ella said.

"I'll drive." Tanaka said.

"I'll go too." Cream said.

Chris and Vanilla also agreed to join. When Chuck came back from his lab to tell Sonic it was ready, he too agreed to go out medicine shopping due to the fact that he had nothing else to do until Sonic and Tails returned. But just before Sonic and Tails headed for the lab, Chuck remembered something.

"Doesn't Knuckles have to go with you, too?" Chuck asked.

Sonic slapped his head.

"I forgot about Knucklehead." The cerulean hedgehog said. "I don't even know where he is."

"Why don't you ask Rouge to find him?" Chris suggested.

"Good idea. Tanaka, you have Topaz's number. Call her and see if Rouge is with her." Sonic asked.

"Of course." Tanaka said as he walked to the phone.

Tanaka called Agent Topaz of GUN and asked if Rouge the Bat was there. Rouge was indeed with Topaz and she agreed to bring Knuckles to the mansion as fast as she could. Tanaka then hung up.

"Miss Rouge will bring Mister Knuckles here as soon as she finds him." Tanaka said.

"Good. Julie-Su would have been extra mad if Knuckles didn't come." Sonic said.

"It's weird. Knuckles doesn't really strike me as the kind of guy who would have a girlfriend." Chris said.

"I know what you mean. Knuckles is a hard head but yet, he has a girl." Sonic said.

"I take it Amy's not coming?" Tails asked.

"Nope." Ella answered. "She's not going anywhere today. She's asleep right now. By the time she wakes up, we'll be back with her medicine."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Knuckles was at the door with Rouge right next to her.

"Sorry I'm late." Knuckles said as he entered the house.

"Well, my job here is done. See ya later Knuckie!" Rouge said as she flew off.

Knuckles growled as the bat flew off.

"I really can't stand that bat." Knuckles said.

"The two of you were a good team back on the Blue Typhoon." Cream said.

"Please don't say that name." Tails said.

"Why not?" Cream asked.

"It reminds me too much." Tails said.

Knuckles walked over to Sonic as Tails went back to the lab.

"He doing any better?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic frowned. "No. If anything, he's getting worse."

"Maybe there's something that Sally and Rotor can do to help him." Knuckles said.

"Maybe. Let's go." Sonic said.

"Right." Knuckles agreed.

Everyone went outside and into Chuck's lab where the giant gate to Mobius was. This gate was the exact same one from before that sent Sonic and the rest of them back the first time. But it was modified so that the Chaos Emeralds weren't necessary to create Chaos Control. Chuck and Tails powered on the machine and the gate was open.

"We'll be back in a few hours." Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles all went into the gate and the three of them vanished. Then the rest of them piled into the stretch limo and Tanaka drove it out of the gate. Now only Amy was in the house. She was alone…almost.

Inside of the garage, Blurr was still in his vehicle mode. But the internal parts were making a strange rumbling noise.

"Dammit. I can't take it anymore." Blurr said out loud. "Teletraan, wake up."

Teletraan was still inside Blurr and he activated his systems from sleep mode.

"Yes, Blurr?" Teletraan said.

"Is there anyone inside the house right now?" Blurr asked.

Teletraan used his motion sensors to detect movement from the inside of the mansion. He found nothing.

"There appears to be no one here." Teletraan said.

"Good." Blurr said.

Blurr then transformed from his vehicle mode into his standard Digimon mode. "Mode" implying that he still has on the suit. Teletraan's handheld was now in Blurr's hand again.

"Blurr, what are you doing?" Teletraan asked.

"I'm going inside for bit." Blurr said.

"Blurr! I don't recommend doing that!" Teletraan said a bit loudly.

Then Blurr's stomach growled. And it growled loud.

"Complain all you want, Teletraan. I'm going inside for a bit."

"But you have a job to do as an AutoKnight."

"I know that! But I'm still an organic being! I need food dammit! I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything since two days ago!" Blurr shouted.

Teletraan didn't respond. He was beaten.

"Alright. We go in, get your food, and then we come back out here." Teletraan said.

"Don't be such a worry-wart, Teletraan." Blurr said. "If someone DOES come back, I'll just dash back out here and transform in a heartbeat. No problem."

"What if they're all just in the back yard?" Teletraan asked.

"You're the one with the Sky Spy. You tell ME if there's anyone there." Blurr replied.

Teletraan made a sigh with his artificial voice. But he had the Sky Spy look down on the backyard and saw that no one was there.

"You're all clear. Now get in, eat up, and get out." Teletraan said.

"I know the drill." Blurr said as he opened up the door that led inside the house.

Blurr walked inside and looked all round the house.

"Pretty house. Reminds me of the houses Grapple and Hoist make for us." Blurr said.

"Just get your food." Teletraan said.

"Alright." Blurr said sternly. "Let's see. Where's the kitchen?"

Blurr walked all around the downstairs until finally, he found the kitchen. The first thin he noticed was a piece of paper on the counter. Curious, he jumped up onto the counter and read what was on it.

_Dear Amy, _

_If you're out of bed and reading this note, get back in bed. Me and everyone else went out shopping for medicine to help you with your fever. Sonic and Tails are in your world doing their regular check up. Be back in an hour._

_Ella_

Blurr put the note down and realized what that meant.

"Amy's still here." Blurr said quietly.

"Someone's here?" Teletraan said. "Then get back out in the garage!"

"Quiet, Teletraan. And relax." Blurr said. "Amy's sick. She's probably upstairs sleeping right now. And I told you before. I'm not leaving until I get some food in my stomach."

"What if she wakes up?"

"Then I'll go back out. And she's sick. She probably can't do that much anyways." Blurr assured his AI.

Teletraan made another sigh.

"Alright. Go."

Blurr nodded and put Teletraan away in a compartment that opened up on the leg of his suit, and then t closed up. Blurr looked around the kitchen to see if there was anything already out. There was a large black pot on the stove and the coil the pot sat on was still on. Curious to know what was inside, Blurr opened up the lid of the pot and steam rose out of it. The pot contained a large amount of chicken noodle soup that filled up the pot halfway. And it smelled so good.

"They must have made this soup for Amy." Blurr thought out loud. "I guess they won't miss just a tiny bit."

Blurr found a bowl and a ladle to scoop himself some soup. He then found a spoon and took a bite of it. It was delicious.

"Oh yes." Blurr muttered. "Right on the spot."

Blurr walked out of the kitchen with the blow and spoon in his hand and saw a TV. Blurr looked around the house to see if anyone was there.

"I guess I can spare a few minutes for TV."

Blurr sat on the couch in front of the TV and turned it on with the remote. When he turned it on, it was on the food channel.

"Boring."

He changed the channel and it came on some western movie.

"I've been in better fights."

He changed the channel again and found the news. The reporter was in mind-sentence.

"…a report on the AutoKnights."

Blurr was now interested.

"Okay. Here we go."

The reporter continued her speech.

"Less than two days ago, the AutoKnights were said to have been spotted on the west side of the US. Fresno California is said to be the exact place. After the battle was over, college students attending the California State University of Fresno said a large UFO they described as an alien spaceship, landed in their irrigation fields and the AutoKnights boarded it. Whether or not the AutoKnights are really here on Earth anymore still remains a mystery. I'm Scarlet Garcia."

Blurr was eating his bowl of soup as he listened to the report.

"So they don't have anything on me yet. Good." Blurr said.

Blurr finished his bowl of soup. But because of the time span in which he hadn't eaten, one bowl alone wasn't enough.

Blurr hopped off the couch and made small thud on the ground as he landed. He then walked back to the kitchen to get some more soup.

Upstairs however, that small thud woke up Amy. She coughed a few times and then got out of bed to see what the noise was. She had no idea everyone else was out. She slowly walked down the stairs and heard a noise from the kitchen. She poked her head through the door. She thought she would see Ella and the other girls, but she saw someone else. Someone she had never seen before. Thinking it was a burglar, she went as fast as she could to find someone. But no one was there. Amy went back to the kitchen and prepared her hammer. She slowly opened the door and slowly crept towards Blurr. Blurr was still getting his soup, and he was also looking for some other things to go with it. But then he stopped in his tracks. He sensed movement. Sensing something else too, he jumped up backwards and narrowly missed the giant head of a Piko-Piko Hammer swinging sideways. He landed behind Amy and then he tried to talk. But that chance didn't go so well because Amy started swinging like crazy. Blurr ducked under the table.

"Amy, stop!" Blurr shouted.

Amy swung down her hammer and smashed the table into pieces, but Blurr dashed away so Amy missed him.

"How do you know my name?" Amy cried as best as she could.

"You told me your name last night!" Blurr said.

Amy and Blurr were now in the living room where there was a lot more space.

"What do you mean last night?"

"Don't you recognize my voice?" Blurr asked.

Amy wasn't listening. Blurr tripped over backwards and was now on the ground on his back. Amy stood over him and swung down her hammer. Blurr stopped the hammer with his own hands.

"Amy! It's me! Blurr!"

Amy's eyes went wide at the name. She disarmed her hammer and let Blurr get up.

"YOU'RE Blurr?" she asked.

"Yes. I swear." Blurr said.

Amy still wasn't convinced. "Prove it."

Blurr sighed. There was only one way he could prove it, and he had to do it now.

"Alright. But you might wanna stand back a bit."

Amy complied and took a few steps back. Then Blurr leaned over a bit and began to transform. In less than five seconds, he was in his vehicle mode and Amy was now shocked. Blurr transformed back and saw Amy's expression.

"Satisfied?" Blurr asked.

Amy didn't answer. Instead she put her hand on her forehead and started to fall forward. Blurr zipped over to her and caught her. He picked her up bridal style and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Poor thing must have passed out." Blurr said. "Let's get you back into bed."

Blurr walked upstairs and carried Amy into the room he believed to be hers. There as only one room with a messed up bed so he figured that was it. He gently put Amy on the bed and put the covers over her. As soon as he did that, Amy's eyes opened up. She looked at Blurr.

"You really are Blurr." Amy said.

Blurr nodded. "The one and only."

Amy coughed again and Blurr felt her forehead. 

"I wouldn't recommend walking with a fever that high." Blurr said.

"What are you? A doctor?" Amy asked.

"No." Blurr said. "But I do know when someone's sick. In fact, I'll be right back."

Blurr dashed out of the room as fast as he could and then returned two seconds later with a wet rag in his hands. Blurr rolled the rag up and placed it on Amy's forehead.

"That should help out a bit." Blurr said.

Amy was just staring at Blurr.

"You're fast." She said.

"I'd think you'd be used to seeing someone go this fast. Knowing that Sonic and all." Blurr said.

"So you've heard of Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Just yesterday." Blurr said.

"I'm actually kind of hungry right now." Amy said.

"One sec. Give or take." Blurr said.

Blurr ran out again and returned three seconds later with a bowl of that soup and a tray for the bowl to rest on.

"There you go." Blurr said.

"Thank you." Amy said as she sat up to eat.

Blurr wasn't finished however. He ran to the window and opened it up an then left the room again and brought back a humidifier all in under ten seconds.

"If you aren't feeling better by tomorrow, I don't what else to do." Blurr said.

Amy giggled a bit and then she just looked at Blurr up and down. Blurr noticed.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh. I'm sorry. It's just that you don't look like what I was expecting you to be. I thought you would have been…well…"

"Human?" Blurr finished for her.

Amy nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint." Blurr said.

"What are you anyway, Blurr? Besides an AutoKnight I mean." Amy asked.

"Well let me just power down and I'll show you." Blurr said.

"Power down?" Amy wondered.

"Just watch." Blurr said.

Blurr pulled out Teletraan and placed on the nightstand next to Amy's bed. Then he brought up his right hand and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, his entire suit began to glow dimly. Then the suit began to melt upward on his body and go to his right hand. When the suit disappeared from his three large pieces of silver armor were on his body. Two on his shoulders, and one big one on his chest. Then when the whole show was done, the suit became his AutoKnight ring. The stone was a bright cyan with two white stripes going up it and having two outward lashes at the top. Amy was amazed at what just happened even though she had no idea what DID happen.

"Wha?" she muttered.

"Now I go by my real name. You can call me Takamon." He said.

Amy just looked at him.

"Takamon?" she said.

"Yep. Blurr is just the name I take on when I transform." Takamon said.

"I'm still not following." Amy said as she took another bite of soup.

"It goes like this." Takamon said. "There are eleven AutoKnight so far. And we're not AutoKnights all the time. Each of us have these rings on our fingers that we use to call upon our power. When we do call it, we take on different looks and different names."

Amy nodded understanding.

"So Takamon is your real name."

"Yes."

"But…what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon."

Amy was confused.

"A Digimon?" she said.

"That's short for Digital Monster." Takamon said.

"What exactly IS a Digital Monster?"

"Okay. I'm not from this world. I come from a place that only exists in this world's digital computer network. Inside there is my world. We simply call it, The Digital World. That's where all Digimon come from. Each and every one of us is made of data that passes through the network every day."

"You're made of computer data?" Amy said.

"One hundred percent." Takamon said. "But I'm still here and real."

"Your hand." Amy said. "When you felt my forehead, it felt metal."

"It is metal." Takamon said.

"So…you're a robot?" Amy said.

"No." Takamon said. "I'm an organic being. My skin is just lined with a metal material."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Takamon pulled off his chest arm and gently grabbed Amy's hand. Then he brought her hand up to the left side of his chest and placed her open palm there. A few seconds later, Amy got the proof that Takamon was indeed not a robot. She felt his heartbeat.

"Convinced?" Takamon asked.

Amy only nodded.

Takamon let go of Amy's hand and put his armor back on.

"You're very interesting." Amy said.

"You're a quite a sight yourself. I get the feeling you and I have something in common. Neither of us are from this world." Takamon said.

"Well you got that right." Amy said. "If you must know, I came to this world accidentally. I'm from a whole different dimension across time and space. It's called Mobius."

"How did you end up in this world?" Takamon asked.

"Sonic and I, along with some of my other friends, are part of a fighting force back on my world. We're called the Freedom Fighters. Our main enemy is a scientific robot building evil genius who goes by the name, Dr. Eggman. Me, Sonic, and my friend Tails attacked Eggman's base of operations to try and save my friend, Cream, who had been kidnapped by Eggman. Eggman had this machine that involved the Chaos Emeralds."

"Chaos Emeralds?" Takamon wondered.

"The Chaos Emeralds are seven large gems of power that can create huge amounts of energy. Their power can be used in many ways. But when they all come together in one place, something happens. The main power of the Chaos Emeralds is the ability to create warps in time and space. These warps are referred to as Chaos Control."

"Okay. I'm following. Continue." Takamon said.

"Back to the main story." Amy said as she swallowed another bite of soup. "Sonic had just reached Eggman who had all seven Chaos Emeralds in his possession. He had this machine and when he activated it, something went wrong. The Chaos Emeralds all reacted and created a large field of Chaos Control. Next thing we all knew, we were here on Earth."

Takamon nodded. "That's quite a story."

"What's your story? You're an AutoKnight. So you should know about who you fight against." Amy said.

"Think you can stay awake that long?" Takamon asked.

"Takamon she doesn't need to know." Teletraan said.

Amy looked around. "Who was that?"

Takamon chuckled and picked up Teletraan off of her nightstand.

"This is Teletraan 1. He's my Artificial Intelligence unit."

Takamon handed Teletraan to Amy and she examined it. "Very cool. We have an intelligence unit like this back on my world."

"Really?" Teletraan asked. "What's its name?"

"It's a she. And her name is Nicole."

"A female AI?" Takamon said. "Hey, Teletraan. Maybe I should set you up on a date with her."

"You will do no such thing!" Teletraan shouted. "And you should get back in the garage now. She doesn't need to know anything."

"Teletraan, Amy is our friend. Either I could smash you right here, or you can help me explain. Either way, I'm telling her the story."

Teletraan actually growled. Amy handed him back to Takamon.

"Fine." The AI said.

"Alright then. Now, where to begin?"

Takamon and Teletraan told Amy everything. The whole story lasted about a good thirty to thirty five minutes. They started with how the war on Cybertron started out and how the Transformers split into two factions. Then they explained how the war was brought to Earth and how Trevor got his power. Then all of the events that took place in between the time of the first battle Shockwave, and the last fight with Devastator were explained.

"And that is pretty much the whole ridiculous story. And it still isn't finished until we can find those last two rings." Takamon said.

"Sounds like you and your friends have gone through quite an adventure." Amy said. "But did those Decepticons really wreck someone's wedding?"

"Yeah. My two Digimon friends, Patamon and Gatomon were getting married. Megatron and three of his cronies crashed it." Takamon said.

"How awful." Amy said.

"It is." Takamon said.

"Alright. Story's over. Let's go." Teletraan said.

Takamon sighed. "I probably should get back to the garage. Your friends should be back any minute now."

Takamon turned to leave.

"Hold on a second." Amy said.

Takamon stopped in the doorway and turned around.

"Yeah?" Takamon said.

"Just one more question." Amy said. "If you really are an AutoKnight, and you're here right now…where are the other ones?"

"Oh yeah." Takamon said. "You know that planet I told you about? Cybertron? They're all on a ship right now heading toward it as we speak."

"Why aren't you with them?" Amy asked.

"Because, one of us had to stay behind to watch over Chris. I volunteered to be that one." Takamon said.

"But why? Why is Chris so important?" Amy asked.

"I'm not even sure about that." Takamon said. "The only information I was given was that Chris has something that might be help us win the war."

Amy only looked at Takamon.

"There's something else." Takamon said. "The Decepticons also know about Chris and now Chris is probably at the top of their hit list. That's why I'm here. To make sure nothing happens to Chris."

"Then why aren't you out watching over him right now?" Amy asked.

"Because, I know where the Decepticons were. They were last on the other side of the country. They won't be here for a while." Takamon said.

"Oh. Alright." Amy said.

"Takamon! They're back!" Teletraan said.

Teletraan turned on is screen and showed live footage of the Thorndyke limo driving through the gate.

"Crap! I gotta get back to the garage!"

Takamon put Teletraan down and raise his right hand. His ring glowed and then melted back into his suit. Takamon was Blurr again. Blurr picked up Teletraan and put him away in his suit.

"Get well soon, Amy." Blurr said.

"Thanks for everything, Blurr." Amy said as she hid the tray he brought up for her.

Blurr nodded and then ran as fast as he could. In two seconds, he was back in the garage. He then transformed back into his NJRCR mode just as Mr. Tanaka opened up the garage door. Tanaka parked the limo right next to Blurr and everyone got out. Inside of his vehicle mode, Blurr was sweating. But it was really just his vehicle mode slowly dripping oil.

"_Whew! That was close. Thank the sovereigns for this speed."_

"AAAHHH! WHY ARE THERE TIRE MARKS ON THE CARPET?"

That shrieking voice belonged to Ella.

"_Whoops. I probably should have cleaned that up."_

Tai: You had to end on a joke.

Me: Is there anything wring with that?

Tai: No. I'm just saying.

Me: Whatever. How's Trevor doing?

TK: Well the bleeding stopped but Steve had to turn into Ratchet so he could stitch him up.

Henry: He had to get stitches in his HEAD? Ouch.

Amy: Well it serves him right for all of the death threats he's made to the readers in the past months.

Knuckles: Don't you think the hammer was a just a tad extreme?

Amy: Do you want some of it too?

Knuckles:…no.

Me: Wow, she can be scary. TO the readers I hope you enjoyed chapter four so review please. And just FYI. I got myself a copy of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen for PS3. SO if you're playing online, look for me. My user name is AutoKnight01 just like it is here. I'll be back with chapter five soon, Until then, peace bitches.


	5. Late Night Stroll

Me: Hey bitches!

Violet: AK! How ya doing!

Me: I'm doing fine. How's Trevor doing?

Fry: He finally stopped bleeding.

Tai: Now his head just looks like a mummy's head.

Me: Is he alright?

Steve: Oh, he's fine. But he's going to have to take five Advil a day for a month until the pain subsides.

Amy: Well it serves him right for all those death threats he made.

Tails: Couldn't AK have just taken him out of the story for a few chapters?

Me: No, Tails. I can't do that. Trevor is one of the main stars of this series.

Trevor: Damn straight. Ow, my head.

Me: Alright. Let's get this thing started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The three Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me. And since Amy has her hammer ready to strike, Trevor and Takamon will not be making any threats to us. So let chapter five begin!

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 5: Late Night Stroll**

**(Thorndyke Mansion; 6:30 PM)**

The table in the dining room of the house was filled up with trays of delicious food courtesy of Vanilla and Ella. Everyone soon came to the table while Amy remained upstairs. Everyone sat down to eat and then a conversation began.

"So how did it go on Mobius, Sonic?" Chris asked.

Sonic looked at his human friend.

"It was pretty normal. I checked in to see how things were there. Eggman's been as silent as the grave for while now. That's really starting to make us nervous." Sonic said.

"Eggman never stays in the dark forever." Chuck said.

"That's what my Uncle Chuck said." Sonic replied. "So did Rotor, King Elias, and pretty much every other Freedom Fighter."

"How's Vector doing anyway? Haven't heard much from him ever since he went back." Chris said.

"Vector and the rest of the Chaotix are doing just fine. Although Charmy gets on his nerves a lot." Sonic said.

"Charmy can get on everyone's nerves." Chris said.

"I think Vector's actually jealous of Charmy. Because Charmy has a girlfriend." Sonic said.

"Miss Saffron. She's very nice. I've met her once or twice." Cream said. "She and Charmy go good together. Mainly because Charmy keeps himself under control whenever she's around."

"Charmy under control?" Chris said. "Well I guess there's a time and place for everything."

"I'm not feeling so hungry." Tails said.

Tails pushed away his plate, got out of his chair, and walked away.

"Was it something we said?" Cream wondered.

"I guess all the talk about girlfriends got to him." Sonic said.

"Didn't anyone on your world manage to say anything to him to make him feel any better?" Ell asked.

"Well, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine all tried to cheer him up at once. That didn't go so well. Then Rotor tried his best. He came close. But no cigar. Even the king himself tried to get Tails out his funk. But nothing worked." Sonic said.

"Did Vector say anything to him?" Vanilla asked. "Because I think it would be best if he stayed out of it. I like Vector but I don't think he comprehends what Tails is going through."

"He attempted but Julie-Su stepped on his tail before he had a chance to talk." Sonic said. "Even Mina tried to cheer Tails up."

"Mina Mongoose?" Cream asked. "The pop star?"

"Yep. That's Mina." Sonic said.

"You've never told us about this Mina." Ella said.

"Mina Mongoose is a very popular pop sensation in my world. I tell ya, she has the voice of an angel." Sonic said. "She's a very loyal friend to the Freedom Fighters and thus she's one to Tails. Even her perfect voice couldn't break him out."

"I'm starting to feel scared for Tails." Chuck said. "Almost everyone he's talked to, even you Sonic, has had their heart broken. I don't see why he can't cope."

"It's probably because the way he was broken was different." Cream said. "Cosmo died. Everyone else broke up in a relationship or something like that."

"Cream's right." Sonic said. "We need someone else who's gone through something like that to talk to him. Cause if we don't, I don't want to think about what Tails might do."

They continued talking and eating too. Outside in the garage, Blurr and Teletraan were listening to their conversation via hacked telephone lines.

"It seems the two tailed fox, also known as Tails, has gone through something kind of like what you said happened to your own wife, Blurr." Teletraan said.

"I heard that." Blurr said. "Poor kid. He's very young. To watch a friend that close to you die like that can be really heart breaking."

"What did you do when your wife died?" Teletraan asked.

"Well when she died, me and her were in a battle against these four evil Digimon called the dark masters. She died in my arms but after that happened, I was attacked and killed too. My data re-configured and I spent the past ten years in the digital world waiting for her to come back. She never did."

"And then you met Trevor and the others and now here you are, hiding in a garage." Teletraan said.

"Pretty much." Blurr said.

"You think she'll ever come back?" Teletraan asked.

An image in Blurr's head was all he was thinking about. This image was of another Takamon like he was, but very different. It was female, and had pink metal skin instead of the standard gold. She was not wearing any armor. She had on long black pants with no pockets and a red thin strapped top. Her belly was still showing. So was an average amount of cleavage on her chest. Her feet were shaped like Amy's. Roundish and no toes. Her head was shaped like a Takamon only the lashes that came out of her head were half the length. Out of the back of her head, long pink hair flowed down her back. In her hair were natural orange streaks. Her eyes were yellow and she had two thick eyelashes on each side. Her name was Blaze.

(A/N: I just want to say that I know in the Sonic world, a character already named Blaze exists. I named this character before I knew that. So…yeah.)

"If Blaze DOES come back Teletraan, I'll be one happy mon." Blurr said.

"Too bad about Tails though." Teletraan said.

"He can't be sad forever." Blurr said. "Patamon and Gatomon had their own wedding crashed and they can still do on."

"Speaking of them reminds me. Shouldn't we contact the ship and tell them your plan to get closer was a success?" Teletraan said.

"Good idea. But if we do it here, they might hear us." Blurr said.

"Then let's bust out of here tonight quietly and go somewhere else to call them." Teletraan said.

"YOU'RE suggesting we sneak out tonight. This coming from the AI who was afraid to even step inside the house today." Blurr said.

"Hey, going inside the house to risk blowing our cover for food, I'll always argue against. But when it comes to doing our job, I've got no problem." Teletraan said.

"Alright then." Blurr said. "We'll wait until they're all asleep tonight, and then we'll bust out."

"Agreed." Teletraan said.

After a few more hours of waiting, the time had come. It was now 10:30 PM and everyone had to gone to sleep. After a few more minutes, Blurr transformed into his Digimon mode and walked over to the garage door. He was going to use is hands to push the door up and open manually.

"Be careful, Blurr." Teletraan warned. "Sonic sleeps on the roof of the house."

Blurr took his hands off of the garage door and looked at Teletraan.

"Use the Sky Spy. On what part of the roof is he sleeping tonight?" Blurr asked.

Teletraan called the Sky Spy and immediately an aerial view of the roof was shown on his screen. Sonic was seen leaning up on the backside of the chimney facing the backyard.

"We're clear. He won't see us if you stay quiet." Teletraan said.

"I'm a ninja. Quiet is my strongsuit." Blurr said.

"And how often have you used those ninja skills of yours?" Teletraan asked.

"Shut up and let's go." Blurr said as he put Teletraan away in his suit.

A few creaks were heard as Blurr pushed up the garage door. Since he was only 3 foot 7, he couldn't push it up all the way. So he found a shovel hanging on the wall and used it as a supporter to keep the door open until he got back. He began to walk quietly to the front gate. If he just ran, it would create a noise and everyone would wake up. He was near the gate, but then he heard a SNAP! The shovel supporting the garage door was thinner than Blurr thought. It snapped in two and the garage door slammed down and made a very loud BOOM!

"Shit." Blurr said as he jumped over the gate and ran away.

Sonic being the first to hear ran to the front of the roof and saw nothing. He looked around and saw in front of the garage door, two pieces of a broken shovel. He jumped down off the roof and went over to the garage. He opened up the door and was surprised to see that the NJRCR was gone. Chris and everyone else except Amy ran out and saw too.

"Why would anyone steal my dad's car?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should tell your father." Sonic said. "Not yet at least."

"Maybe we can still track it." Chuck said. "While it was late last night, I put a tracer on the car so if it DID get stolen, we could track it down. To the lab."

Everyone ran back inside and went upstairs to Chuck's lab. He fired up his computer and brought up a map of Station Square. In the lower right corner, was a red dot moving up the screen.

"There it is." Chuck said. "And it's not far. If we hurry, we might be able to catch it."

"Nah. Leave this to me. I'll get it back." Sonic said. 

"But you don't even know how to drive." Chris said.

"Alright. Then Tails will come with me." Sonic said.

Tails looked at Sonic and agreed to come.

"I'll come with you guys." Chris said.

"Alright. Let's go." Sonic said.

Sonic, Tails and Chris all ran back outside. Chris got a bike and started to ride it with Sonic running next to him, and Tails flying above him. Ten minutes later, they found the car. It was driving through Downtown Station Square. A distance was kept between the car and his followers. Blurr didn't even know they were there. He made a sharp right and soon he found himself in a lowly part of the city.

"Got a good signal yet, Teletraan?" Blurr asked.

"It's getting stronger. Make a left up here." Teletraan said.

Blurr turned left and then he found himself driving through a junkyard. Chris, Sonic, and Tails, all followed him into it.

"The junkyard?" Tails wondered. "Who would steal a car and then bring it here?"

"Beats me." Sonic said.

"Let's just get it back." Chris said.

Chris, Tails, and Sonic kept their distance from the car. It was going slow and the ground in the junkyard wasn't very smooth. So Chris got off of his bike and left it on the ground. Blurr past over a railroad and then a small train came by just as Chris, Tails, and Sonic were about to cross over it. They waited out and then they lost sight of the car.

"Where'd it go?" Tails wondered.

"It couldn't have gotten far." Sonic said.

Chris looked around and saw the taillights of the car disappear behind a hill of junk 200 yards away.

"Over there." Chris said as he pointed.

Sonic, Tails, and Chris all started to walk towards the hill, but they stopped when they heard a very strange noise. It sounded like gears grinding, parts moving, and metal scraping all rolled into one. Then they saw something standing on top of the hill with a very bright light coming from it. All they could see was a very small humanoid-like figure standing on top of the hill with something that looked like a cape flowing in the slight breeze. The light that was shining came from his hand.

"What is that thing?" Tails wondered.

"Is that the car?" Chris wondered.

"How could that be the car?" Sonic asked.

"I heard some sort of strange noise right before we saw that thing. It might be the car." Chris said.

"Maybe it's one of Eggman's robots." Sonic said.

"But I thought Dr. Eggman was still on your world." Chris said.

"He must have sent a robot to follow me and Tails somehow when we came back." Sonic said.

Blurr still had no idea Chris, Sonic, and Tails were seeing him. But luckily the three of them couldn't see him very clearly. And they couldn't hear him talking.

"Ironic that the place we come to for a good signal is in a junkyard." Blurr said.

"I'm patching you through to the Ark now." Teletraan said.

**(Hyperspace; The Ark; 10:45 PM Earth Time)**

Onboard the Autobot ship, the human AutoKnights, and the Autobot crew of the ship were still traveling at lightspeed hoping to reach Cybertron soon. Everyone was at the bridge of the ship. A red and yellow Autobot was there with them. It was Blaster. The Autobot hipster.

"I hope we get back soon. I'm kinda tired of traveling at hyperspeed." Blaster said.

"I've done some calculating Blaster." Wheeljack said. "Judging by the speed we're going and where we are in the galaxy right now, I predict that we should be landing on Cybertron in less than 24 hours."

The ten humans looked at each other with hopeful smiles. At last they would be there soon. The door to the bridge opened up and two more humans came in. Two Japanese teenagers.

One was male one was female. The male was about 5 foot 5 and had flat black hair. His hair was flat down like Steve's but is also spiked out at some parts in the front. He was wearing blue jeans, black boots, a white shirt, and a black jean jacket over the shirt. He had sharp blue eyes. His name was Hikaru Shikibu.

The female was about 5 foot 7 and like the male, she had black hair. Hers was longer and she had it tied up in a pony tail. She also had sharp blue eyes. She had on black pants, tan shoes, a plain brown shirt and a brown jacket. She was Yuriko Shikibu. Hikaru's older sister.

"Yuriko. Hikaru. Did you hear the news?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. We heard." Hikaru said.

"We'll be on Cybertron tomorrow. Trevor, you've been there already. How are the rest of you feeling?" Yuriko asked.

"To be honest, a little strange." Henry said. "All of us have now officially traveled into space without any training from NASA or anything like that."

"I know." Steve said. "Isn't this awesome or what?"

Just then, a beeping sound came from all around them.

"This is Teletraan 1 and AutoKnight Blurr calling the Ark. Do you copy?"

The main screen on the windshield of the ship flickered on and Blurr's face was shown.

"Loud and clear, Teletraan." Trevor said. "So, Blurr. How are things going for you there?"

"You know that plan I had to get closer to the kid by making his dad by me?" Blurr said.

Everyone nodded.

"Well guess what? It worked. I just snuck away tonight to let you guys know I'm in."

"Where are you now?" Violet asked.

"In a junkyard. Surprisingly, it was the only place we could get a good signal to call you guys. I think Teletraan 1 might have a glitch."

"Hey! I'm the best AI around!"

"Even the best AI can have problems. Like your worrysome attitude." Blurr said.

"Alright. Good job, Blurr." Trevor said. "We'll be back soon. We're going to be on Cybertron in less than a day now."

"Alright. Try not to get killed by the Decepticons while you're there." Blurr said jokingly.

Everyone lost their smiles by those words.

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding us that they live there." Takato said.

"My bad." Blurr said.

On the ship, a shaking was felt from the ground. Trevor knew what that was.

"Here come the Dinobots." Trevor said.

The door opened up and five giant dinosaur robots all bearing the Autobot face came in. There was a T-Rex, a Triceratops, a Brontosaurus, a Stegosaurus, and a Pteranodon.

"Wheelie, me Grimlock get call from Ultra Magnus. He want you call him now." The T-Rex said.

"Thanks, Grimlock." Wheeljack said. "Blurr do you mind if I make this a three-way call?"

"Nope." Blurr responded.

Wheeljack pressed a few buttons and then the screen with Blurr split in half and another robot appeared next to Blurr. It was Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus." Trevor said. "Long time no hear."

"AutoKnights, it is imperative that I speak with the one you left back on Earth immediately. New information has just come to my attention that he must hear." Ultra Magnus said.

"You mean, Blurr?" TK said. "You can just say it right now, Ultra Magnus. Blurr's on the other line with us as we speak."

"Hi, Ultra Magnus." Blurr said.

"Is that Takamon?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"I got my own AutoKnight power a few days ago. The name's Blurr right now."

"Oh. You got Blurr's power. Use it well." Ultra Magnus said.

"I will. Now what's this information that you have for me?" Blurr asked.

"Oh yes! Quite right. We have received word from one of our intelligence officers that there is a Decepticon hiding out in the same city that you are in now, Blurr."

Blurr's face went serious.

"How big a threat is this con?" Blurr asked.

"We did get a name. Sideways. A few if us have gone toe to toe with him. He's a slick one. And very dangerous." Ultra Magnus said.

"Well apparently he's never heard of me." Blurr said.

"Don't get cocky, Blurr. You've never fought a Decepticon by yourself." Teletraan said.

"I'll be fine. It's not like he can keep up with me." Blurr said.

On the other side of the junkyard, Chris couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was now under the influence that the thing on the pile of junk was indeed his father's car and it was on a mission to kill. He wanted to stand up so he could get a better view. But when he tried, he knocked some pieces of junk over causing a noise. Blurr heard it from where he was and immediately saw Chris. He jumped off of the hill and landed nicely on his feet.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit."

"What's wrong, Blurr?" Kari asked.

"It's Chris. I think he followed me here." Blurr said.

"Who's Chris?" Fry asked.

Everyone looked at Fry.

"Chris is the kid I've been keeping watch over! Keep up, Fry!" Blurr shouted.

"Alright! Jeez!" Fry said.

"Blurr, if Chris DID follow you, you got to get the hell out of there. And I mean now." Hikaru said.

"I know. And I already have a plan on how to get back in his garage." Blurr said. "I'll talk to you guys later! See ya!"

Blurr cut off from the transmission and leaned around the edge of the junk pile to see if Chris was still there. He was.

"So what is this plan of yours to get back into the house?" Teletraan asked.

"Simple. Transform to vehicle mode and park myself outside the police station." Blurr said.

Confusion was something Teletraan had never experienced before. But he did now.

"I fail to see the success in your so-called plan."

"It's simple. The Thorndykes have probably already reported me as a stolen car to the police by now. If I show up there with no driver in me, they'll just think the thieves that never existed bailed. I'll be driven back home like nothing ever happened."

"That still leaves the problem of Chris. There's a good chance he saw you."

"Unless he took a good picture of me, he's got no proof." Blurr said as he looked again. This time, he saw Sonic and Tails too. "And I'm pretty sure Sonic and Tails didn't see much either."

"But Sonic is a public figure here in this city. Everyone will believe him."

"That's a chance you and I are going to have to take." Blurr said.

Blurr was just about to speed off, but then he heard sirens. He looked to see police cars entering the junkyard. They stopped in front of Chris, Sonic, and Tails. Cops gout out of the car and stared at Chris.

"Stop right there kid." The squad leader said. "You're under arrest for trespassing. Same goes for Sonic and Tails."

"What?" Chris complained. "But you don't understand!"

The cops weren't listening. They cuffed Chris, Sonic, and Tails and pt them in the cars and drove away. Blurr sweat dropped. He turned to run and looked at the cars that drove away with Chris inside them.

"I have a feeling those cops originally came here looking for me. But how would the Thorndykes know I was here? Unless…"

Blurr closed his eyes and started to scan his systems. He found something that he had never seen before. A flap opened up on his left hip and he reached his arm all the way down it. A few seconds later, he pulled out a round orb shaped device with a small blinking red light.

"They must have put the tracer on me while I was sleeping." Blurr said as he crushed the tracer in the palm of his hand. "Maybe now the Thorndykes will think the cops spooked the thieves away. Sorry Chris."

Blurr turned and ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind him as he jumped over the fence.

**(Thorndyke Mansion; 11:00 PM)**

Chuck, Tanaka, and Ella were still awake and waiting for Chris, Sonic, and Tails to report back. Then the phone rang and Chuck picked it up. It was the police.

"Hello?...Oh you found our car?...Thank you very much. We'll come by right away to get it…What?...Chris?...Sonic and Tails?...Arrested? For what?...Junkyard trespassing?...No it's no problem. I'll be right there."

Chuck hung up the phone. "It looks like Chris, Sonic, and Tails tracked the car to the junkyard a few minutes ago. But when the police showed up to search for the car, I guess they thought trespassers were a bigger problem."

Ell and Mr. Tanaka looked at each other.

"Well I never thought I'd say this. But…let's go get Chris out of jail." Chuck said.

Mr. Tanaka went out and started up the limo. Ell and Chuck got in and Tanaka drove off. When they arrived at the police station, they walked in and found Chris, Sonic and Tails all in the same cell. The cop let them out they all walked out of the station and waited out front for the NJRCR to be taken out of impound.

"I'm not so sure about that car." Chris said.

Chuck looked at Chris. "What's wrong with the car?"

"We think it might be a robot." Sonic said.

"A robot?" Chuck said. "I'll take a look under the hood when it gets here."

A few minutes later, the car was drive out of a gate and parked right in front of them the guy driving it turned out to be Sam Speed. Chris's uncle. Sam walked over and stood in front of Chris.

"Chris, I understand you wanting to stop thieves from trying to steal a car as awesome looking as this. But you should know that junkyards are illegal to enter without authorization here. Next time, just give me a call and I'll take care of it. Okay, buddy?"

Chris hung his head down. "Got it." He said.

Sam smiled. "Great. Now that that's taken care of, I gotta go. Some old lady's cat is stuck in a tree."

Sam ran inside the station and Chuck went over to open up the hood of the NJRCR. He looked at the engine thoroughly. He took out oil sticks, untwisted caps, and pretty much did everything else. By the time he was done, he was absolutely convinced it was not a robot.

"I'm not sure what you saw tonight Chris, but it couldn't have been this car." Chuck said. "I'll drive it home. Go with Mr. Tanaka."

Chuck closed the gull wing door and started up the engine. Chris, Sonic, and Tails all got in the limo with Ella and Mr. Tanaka and then they all headed for home. While they were going home however, none of them noticed a silver and black Audi R8 trailing them. Inside the R* the Decepticon insignia was glazed on the steering wheel. The radio of the car turned on and a voice came from inside.

"This is Sideways calling Megatron. I have found the boy."

"Excellent, Sideways. Strike tomorrow. Get what we need from him and then execute him."

"As you wish, my liege."

The following continued until both the NJRCR and the limo were inside the gate. Sideways drove off.

"Address acquired. Tomorrow is the time I will attack."

**Patamon: **Sideways? You're going to have the first fight just have Sideways?

**Me: **I was going to have it be Starscream instead. But then at the last second I thought I should introduce a new Decepticon.

**Sonic: **When are we all going to meet?

**Antoine: **Yes. When will zee time come when we shall all be meeting?

**Me: **Sonic, you're going to meet Blurr very soon. Antoine, you and the other Freedom Fighters won't be coming into this for quite a while. I gotta get going. Chapter six is coming soon. Until then, peace bitches.


	6. Welcome To Iacon

Me: Hey bitches! I'm here again!

Trevor: Why didn't you update on Of Chao and Hedgehogs?

Me: I'm almost done with that story. And besides, I really wanted to put another chapter of this one up.

Violet: Well, mission accomplished.

Yuriko: So, AK. What's been going on with you?

Me: Can't really say much. Played some Wii, PS3, you know, chillaxed.

Hikaru: Ah. I see. Its summer now, isn't it?

Me: Yes it is, Hikaru. And that means more chapters more often.

Fry: Alright! The story will go faster!

Me: You bet. So let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and my friend turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.

Takamon: And I just remembered something. Amy's hammer has no effect on me since my body is made of metal. And Cream isn't here either. So if you make one little joke about me and Trevor being owned, we'll kill you.

*WHACK*

Trevor: OW!

Sonic: AMY! What'd ya do that for? Trevor didn't even say anything!

Amy: I know my hammer won't work on Takamon. But every time one of them makes a threat, I'll keep whacking Trevor upside his head.

Knuckles: But that's hardly fair to him!

Me: I'll work this out. Readers, enjoy chapter six.

**The AutoKnight VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Iacon**

**(The Ark; The next morning; 10:30 AM Station Square Time)**

In the barracks of this ship, everyone was starting to wake up one at a time. Trevor and Kari had brought enough food to last them a long time. And to their luck, ever since Yuriko and Hikaru became part of the Autobot military, a human sized kitchen was installed on the ship and Trevor and Kari were cooking in it. Gatomon was still sleeping so she wasn't at Kari's side. All ten humans were up and awake and sitting at the kitchen table waiting patiently for Trevor and Kari to finish cooking. Yuriko and Hikaru were up in the bridge with Wheeljack and Blaster doing some other business. Gatomon was still sleeping and Patamon didn't want to wake her up abruptly. Ten minutes later, Trevor and Kari came walking in with plates of food. Eggs, grits, hashbrowns, bacon, and sausage. The team ate and ate until all of them couldn't eat another bite. The whole meal lasted a good twenty minutes. Everyone helped clean everything up and then a voice was heard on the intercom.

"Hey guys! All of you come up to the bridge. Y'all gotta see this!"

That voice belonged to Blaster. Everyone ran as fast as they could to the bridge and when they looked out to window and saw what Blaster was talking about, everyone couldn't help but give a smile.

"I've gotta get Gatomon!" Patamon said.

Patamon flew out of the bridge and into the barracks where they all slept. Gatomon was still sleeping. Even after Blaster's voice blared on the intercom.

"Dang she's a sound sleeper." Patamon said quietly. He then stood beside her and gently shook her. "Sweetie, wake up."

Gatomon's eyes blinked rapidly and then they stayed open and locked on Patamon.

"Just five more minutes." Gatomon said.

"Gato, you have to see this." Patamon said shaking her again.

"Unless we're about to land, I'm not moving."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Gatomon! We just came out of hyperspeed! We can see Cybertron itself from the bridge!"

Gatomon shot up and looked at her love. "We're there?"

"Yes. We're there."

Gatomon immediately jumped down from the giant bed and ran on all fours to the bridge for speed. Patamon was flying behind her. A minute later, the two Digimon reached the bridge. And gazed at the planet they neared. Trevor smiled and walked forward. He also raised his hand.

"Ladies, gentlemen, respected Digimon, welcome to Cybertron."

He lowered his arm and everyone joined him at the very front of the windshield. Cybertron was huge and it looked like a giant machine itself. But there was something wrong with it. Back in the day before the war, lights could be seen all over the planet. But now, most of those lights have been destroyed. As the ship got closer to the planet, it started to shake.

"We're entering the atmosphere. You guys might wanna take your seats." Hikaru said.

All of them sat down in a seat and strapped themselves in. A minute later, they were one hundred percent through the atmosphere and they could see the ground of Cybertron. The Sky was still dark and filled with stars since there was no sun for the planet. The sky was beautiful. But the ground wasn't really a site. It was all just a wasteland. The ship was now flying slow and straight so it was safe for the humans to stand up again.

"Wow." Violet looked at Trevor. "You weren't kidding when you said it was all barren."

Trevor looked back at his crush.

"Yeah." Was all he muttered.

Yuriko and Hikaru walked up next to them. When they passed over some ruined structures that were reaching for the sky, the two of them hung their heads down.

"That was Vos we just passed over." Yuriko said.

Steve was right next to Yuriko.

"Vos? You mean the city you first lived in?" he asked.

"Yes." Hikaru answered. "It was Miki who was responsible. And I will make her pay. One of these days."

Yuriko shot a dirty look at her brother. "You try and then you'll have to deal with me."

Steve stepped in. "Look, Hikaru. I know you're angry at your sister for what she did, but she's still your sister. Decepticon or not, she's still your sister."

"He's right." Henry added. "She's still your family."

Hikaru grunted and walked away from the group. Yuriko smiled at Steve.

"Thank you." She said.

Steve smiled back at her. Yuriko slowly inched her hand closer to Steve's gloved hand. She grabbed it and held it up in front of their two faces.

"I still can't believe you got your arm cut off because of me." Yuriko said.

"Don't feel bad, Yuriko. I honestly don't mind the robotic arm." Steve said.

"Really?" Fry said. "You don't really mind that now you're part machine? A machine that could short circuit on you any minute and never work again?"

Steve's smile turned into a frown. Tai elbowed Fry in the gut.

"Shut up, man." Tai said.

"It's alright, Tai. He's kind of an idiot anyways." Steve said.

"Hate to interrupt the love fest here but you guys have to look forward now." Rika said.

Yuriko and Steve looked forward and let their arms go back down. But their hands never let got. TK and Kari were also hand in hand. Rika and Takato were too. Trevor and Violet were on the edge of the group. They had their arms around each others back in a friendly manner. Secretly Trevor wanted to be closer than that but we'll get to that later.

What they were approaching was a very large metropolitan looking city. Lights were everywhere. Everyone's face lit up.

"Is that…?" Takato said.

"Yep." Trevor said. "THAT is Iacon. The last Cybertronian city still standing."

As the Ark entered the city's airspace, everyone looked down at it. There were Transformers everywhere. All of them loyal to the fight for peace. As some of them were in vehicle mode, they were driving down the road. And the road itself was transforming in front of them as they went. As they passed by the high rise buildings, Autobots on patrol waved to the ship as it went by. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. Well, Trevor could since he'd been there before.

"Man. I bet Takamon would have loved this." Kari said. "Oh! That reminds me!"

Kari took her camera off her neck and turned it on. She held it up and took some pictures of the city below.

"Be sure to get in some good shots while we're here." TK said. "Everyone back on Earth is gonna want to see them."

Kari smiled and kept on taking pictures.

"Where exactly are we going to land the ship?" Tai wondered. "It doesn't look like we can land it here."

"You're right about that, Tai." Wheeljack said. "We can't land the ship here. But just beyond there, is where we're gonna land."

Wheeljack pointed forward and everyone looked and saw a very large dome shaped building. It was ten times bigger than the ship itself.

"What IS that?" Fry asked.

"That Fry, is Autobot HQ." Trevor said.

"Preparing the ship for landing. We've just been given clearance by Alpha Trion himself. He's already at the hangar right now waiting for our arrival." Blaster said.

"I'll go let the Dinobots know we're here." Hikaru said as he left the bridge.

Everyone else stayed where they were. The Ark past over Autobot HQ and then they saw a giant hole in the ground open up about five miles from there they were. The whole was just a little bit bigger than the ship. The Ark slowed down drastically and Wheeljack lowered the landing gear. Then the Ark started to hover in place and then it started to lower down into the hole. This hole was obviously the hangar bay. A minute later, the ship touched down and Wheeljack powered down the engines of the giant ship. The giant door to the hangar bay slowly shut and everyone, both organic and robotic, headed for the entrance ramp to the ship. The ramp slowly angled down and then they all walked down it. As they did, Autobots just started at the humans. Trevor and his team all looked around but then they focused their attention at the Autobot standing right at the bottom of the ramp.

This Autobot was red and purple in most areas with white in other areas. There was an Autobot insignia right there on is stomach. On his back was a purple cape that only reached his knees. On his face, was a long white thin mustache that hung down a ways. He also had a long beard. The beard and mustache made it look like there was a trident coming out of this bot's face. Trevor knew who he was.

"Hello, Alpha Trion."

"It is good to see you again, young Trevor." Alpha Trion said in a very wise voice. He took notice of the other humans. "I assume these humans are the rest of your AutoKnight team."

"Yes. Aside from two rings not yet found, and one of our guys being left on Earth, this is everyone." Trevor replied.

Violet, Steve, Tai, TK, Kari, Patamon, Gatomon, Fry, Takato, Henry, and Rika all said hello to Alpha Trion in their own way.

"Hello to all of you." Alpha Trion said. "Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus have told me very great things about you and of your battles with the Decepticons."

"Speaking of Hot Rod, sir, where is he?" Wheeljack asked. "I thought he would be here to greet us."

"Originally he was." Alpha Trion said. "But he was held up assisting to repair the Space Bridge Network. So I am here in his place. We must go to Autobot Headquarters immediately. Hot Rod has valuable information that the AutoKnights must hear."

Alpha Trion walked away and everyone followed him. As they left the ship, other Autobots approached it and started to inspect the ship for any damages.

"Um, Mr. Alpha Trion sir? Can't YOU just tell us this information?" Takato asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." Alpha Trion said as he looked down at Takato. "I need assistance in telling this story. And Hot Rod is the one who will assist me."

"Story? I thought we were brought here just for some intel." Henry said.

"You are, AutoKnights. But that intel lies within a story that you must hear." Alpha Trion said. "And just a warning. It's a long story."

"It's alright. We're all used to long stories by now. Aren't we guys?" Trevor said.

Everyone nodded in agreement with Trevor and then they exited the hangar and went into another launch bay. In this bay was just a hover bus. All twelve humans, the two Digimon, and the Autobots with them all climbed into the bus and took their seats. As Trevor got seated, he saw a familiar small red colored Autobot board the ship. His face lightened up.

"Hey, Cliffjumper! Long time no see!" Trevor said as he waved.

But Trevor only saw the left side of Cliffjumper. As the Autobot turned to say hello, Trevor saw that a huge chunk of Cliffjumper's face was missing on the right side. Cliffjumper smiled, waved and said not a word as he went into the pilot's seat at the front of the bus. A door closed behind him.

"You know that bot, Trevor?" TK asked.

Trevor's face didn't look at TK. It was still in shock at seeing Cliffjumper.

"Yeah I know him." Trevor said. "But I do NOT recall him looking like that before I left here the first time."

"You and the first female of the team time-hopped through a forty year gap, Trevor. A lot of things happened in those forty years." Wheeljack said.

"Well what the hell happened to Cliffjumper?" Trevor asked. "I thought he was spy agent. What's he doing driving a hover bus?"

"Agent Cliffjumper was retired by my command due to an accident that occurred in the field." Alpha Trion said. "There was a Decepticon sighting somewhere near the ruins of Crystal City. Cliffjumper and Hound were sent to investigate. But upon arrival they found a land mine in the ground and it exploded on them. It resulted in the injury of Cliffjumper and the loss of Hound."

"Wait." Trevor sounded as if he had just seen a ghost. "Hound? Hound's dead?"

Alpha Trion nodded. "Yes. He has been for some time."

Trevor just looked forward with a saddened face. Then he put his hand up to his forehead and grabbed his hair to pull on it a little.

"Who was Hound?" Violet asked.

"Hound was one of the Autobots who trained me and helped understand how my AutoKnight powers worked. He and I actually became very good friends in the short time I was here." Trevor said.

Everyone then looked at Trevor with expressions that read sympathy. Trevor had lost way too many people in his life. First his mom, then his dad, his grandparents, and lastly his twin sister, Amber. Now one of his Autobot friends was gone. Trevor leaned over forwards and just gave a deep breath. Violet being the one next to him, put her hand on his back.

"It'll be okay, Trev." Violet said.

He sighed. "How long has he been gone?"

"We lost Hound about seventeen years ago." Alpha Trion replied.

Trevor slowly leaned back up, but his sad face was still there. "I just hope nothing much else has changed."

With that, the bus rose up from the ground a few yards, and sped out of the launch tunnel. The bus flew low to the ground of Cybertron and everyone looked out the giant windows. Ten minutes later, the giant dome which was identified as Autobot HQ, was getting closer and closer. Cliffjumper flew the bus into another flight tunnel of the giant dome and landed it. Everyone exited the bus and there was another Autobot awaiting them. It was Ultra Magnus.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Ultra Magnus." Kari said.

"The pleasure is all mine, AutoKnights." Ultra Magnus looked at Yuriko and Hikaru. "Welcome back Yuriko and Hikaru. Perceptor has requested your immediate assistance in the network control room."

Hikaru immediately started to walk away from the AutoKnight team. Yuriko let go of Steve's gloved hand and waved at him.

"I'll talk to you later." Yuriko called.

"Okay." Steve said as he waved back at her.

Yuriko went with her brother and Ultra Magnus led the rest of them to a giant elevator. After thirty seconds being inside the lift, the doors opened up and a very large room was shown. It was a round shape with screens everywhere. There were Autobots at the screens pressing buttons and doing other things. But then the attention shifted to a single Autobot. Out of this bot's back was a large spoiler from a sports car. The rest of him was red orange and yellow and some places. His eyes glowed Autobot blue. It was Hot Rod. All the humans smiled as Hot Rod approached them.

"Hello, AutoKnights." Hot Rod said. "Welcome to Iacon."

"Wow. It is really cool to finally see you up close like this." Tai said.

"As it is for me to you." Hot Rod turned around. "Autobots! The AutoKnights have arrived!"

Everyone single Autobot got up from where they were and stood to face the humans. They all lined up behind Hot Rod. Trevor knew almost every single one of them. He stepped forward.

"AutoKnight team, I would like for you to meet the FULL Autobot support we have." Trevor said. "Some you already know. Wheeljack, Blaster, Hot Rod, Ultra Magnus, and the Dinobots are obvious."

The other humans nodded. Trevor pointed to two bots standing together. One of them was tall and bright yellow and had armored plating that looked like it came from a crane. The other one was just as tall but he had dark green armor and it looked like it was from a tow truck.

"I'm sure everyone here has heard of Grapple and Hoist. Well…meet Grapple and Hoist." Trevor said.

Grapple was the yellow one and Hoist was the green one.

"So YOU'RE the guys who made all of those bases for us." Steve said. "Thanks for that. A lot."

"No problem." Grapple said.

Trevor moved on. There was another pair. Both of them looked exactly identical to one another. Each of them were about eighteen feet tall and had very wide doors hanging from their backs. From their shoulders, two long turrets extended out. One of them was black and white with what appeared to be a police star on the right door. The other one was mostly blue all over.

"Guys, these are two of the best damn soldiers Cybertron has to offer." Trevor said. "Guys, meet Prowl and Bluestreak."

Prowl was the cop and Bluestreak was…well…the blue one.

"It is a great pleasure to meet the descendants of our old comrades." Prowl said as he bowed his head.

Bluestreak bowed his head as well. Then all the humans and the two Digimon bowed back. Trevor went on to introduce many more Autobots. There was Powerglide. An aerial spy and kind of a show off when it comes to flying. Then Brawn said hello. Brawn didn't look like much but he could bench press the Empire State building if he felt like it. Gears introduced himself. He was always finding SOMETHING to complain about. Even if the tiniest slip up wasn't a big deal, Gears could find a way to make it a big deal in his own mind. Then Springer showed himself. Springer was a green Autobot triple changer. He could transform to either his robot mode, to his choice of an armored Cybertronian car, or a helicopter. Trevor wanted to introduce Perceptor, but he wasn't in the room at the time. Perceptor is the Autobot scientist. He finds everything fascinating.

"And last but not least, there's…."

The sentence didn't finish because as Trevor went to point to the next Autobot, he was nowhere to be seen. Trevor sighed and knew what was going on.

"Alright, Mirage! I know you're here! Come on out!" he shouted.

Then, out of nowhere, a white Autobot appeared in front of Trevor. He was about fifteen feet and was mainly white. His head was blue.

"Aaww, Trevor. Why do you gotta ruin my fun?" Mirage questioned.

Trevor chuckled. "It's good to see you again too, Mirage." The young leader looked at his team. "Mirage, meet the AutoKnights. AutoKnights, meet Mirage. Autobot super spy and Cyber Ninja as well."

A small compartment opened up on Mirage's back and then he pulled out a very long katana. Everyone stepped away from Mirage.

"Mirage, put the sword away." Hot Rod said.

Mirage did as he was told and put his katana back in his back.

"_I can use my invisibility better than him any day." _Violet thought.

Then Trevor remembered something. "Oh. I know this might be late Hot Rod…but I'm really sorry about what happened to Hound."

At that moment, every single face of every Autobot turned into one of sadness. Each of them bowed their heads down.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him when you first arrived in this time zone." Hot Rod said. "I know you and him were close friends. I felt if you knew he died, you would be depressed."

"Hound's death was tragic I'm sure. But it will not be in vain." Trevor said.

"He's right." Tai said. "The more we lose friends, the more reason we get to bring down the Decepticons once and for all. Am I right?"

Every single Autobot there gave a cheer for Tai's words. Tai smiled.

"Hell of a team you've put together, Trevor." Powerglide said.

"Thanks, Powerglide." Trevor said. "Now. Hot Rod. What was this information you wanted to give us?"

"Uuuuhhhh…actually Trev?" Fry said.

Everyone looked at Fry.

"I know the reason we came here is to hear what he has to tell us. But in all honesty, I'm so tired I probably might fall asleep standing." Fry said.

Then Kari yawned.

"Come to think of it, I'm pretty tired too." She said.

Trevor looked around and saw that everyone on his team looked extremely drowsy. Patamon and Gatomon were already asleep in their partner's arms. Then Trevor realized something. He was tired too.

"I guess that long trip through space took it all out of us." Violet said.

Trevor looked up to Hot Rod.

"Look Rod, if you don't mind, would it be okay for me and my team to rest up a bit before you explain what's going on?" Trevor asked.

Hot Rod nodded. "Of course. You and your team are the hope to save this planet. We need you as energetic as can be. In fact, after you finish resting up, take the night to enjoy the city of Iacon. We'll tell you what you need to hear tomorrow. And while you're out an about, I'll have my Autobots prep the Ark for take off so tomorrow, after we finish explaining, you can head back to Earth immediately."

Every human smiled.

"Hot Rod, that sounds great." Takato said.

"Thank you so much." Steve said.

"Brawn will show you where you will be staying." Hot Rod said.

Brawn stepped forward and gestured the humans to follow him. Then every Autobot got back to work doing what they were doing. Wheeljack got back to repairing the Space Bridge Network.

Brawn showed the AutoKnights to their rooms. There were human sized barracks that only Yuriko and Hikaru used. But now, it was full with humans. Each one of them fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows.

A few hours later, everyone woke up. It was now 5:30 PM and everyone was getting ready to head out into Iacon. Steve went to find Yuriko and begged her to come along. She agreed but Hikaru chose to stay and continue working with Perceptor. In the middle of Iacon, everything was magnificent. It looked like a double-sized mechanized New York City with robots. Everyone decided to go their own ways and meet up back at Autobot HQ at 10:00 PM. TK, Kari, Patamon and Gatomon we're one group. Takato and Rika were another. Steve and Yuriko walked off hand in hand. Then Fry, Henry, and Tai all decided to check out the town together. Trevor at first was going to go around alone, but as he was walking, someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see that Violet had a solid grip on his arm.

"You've been here before. Play tour guide to me." Violet said.

Trevor smiled and slightly blushed as he agreed to take Violet for a night on the town. The very big town. Violet was enjoying every minute of it. Trevor was too. The two of them enjoyed each other's company a lot. But for Trevor, the enjoyment was growing. And he was starting to become a bit scared of it.

"_Dammit, Bauer! You can lead a group of teenage soldiers into battle and kick Decepticon skidplate! But when it comes to telling a girl you love her, you're a wuss! What is wrong with me? Either I tell her now or leave my feelings bottled up and let them torture me forever."_

"Violet, there's something I want to say." Trevor said.

Violet looked at Trevor with a hopeful smile. "Yes?" What Trevor didn't know was that Violet had started to fall for HIM.

Trevor started to stutter. Never in his life had he been more scared.

"I…I…I think you're an awesome fighter." Trevor said.

Violet looked at him strangely. "Thanks." She said.

Trevor turned away so Violet wouldn't see his cherry red face.

"_You freakin idiot!"_ He cursed himself.

The rest of the night played out pretty well. The knights got the R&R they needed. All of them headed back to Autobot HQ and got ready to call it a very good day.

But back on Earth, Blurr's day did not have very much relaxing in it.

Knuckles: Whoa! You got this chapter done fast, AK!

Me: I told you. It's summer which means I have a lot more time to write. I'll be updating much more often now. I just wanted to get this chapter done.

Fry: Well, you definitely succeeded there.

Yuriko: I'll say.

Me: My life is very boring. Well, I should probably get to work on Of Chao and Hedgehogs now. Chapter seven will be coming soon. Until then, peace bitches.


	7. The First Fight

Me: hey bitches! Chapter 7 is here!

Sonic: What took you so long?

Me: I had a lot of stuff going on this week. I graduated high school, and I got a new computer. I spent most of the time transferring files from my old one to this new one and it took a lot of time.

Trevor: Dude! You graduated? Congratulations, AK!

Me: Thanks, Trevor. Hey. What are you even doing here anyway? Aren't you scared Amy might whack you with her hammer again?

Trevor: Actually and Takamon have found a remedy for that problem.

Me: Oh dear god. What did you do?

Amy: LET ME GO, TAK!

(Takamon walks in with Amy who is covered in duct tape)

Takamon: Sorry, Amy. But me and Trevor have to say our lines again. And since Cream isn't here, we can.

Knuckles: Isn't taping her whole body a little too much.

Trevor: She hit me with her hammer! IN THE HEAD!

Knuckles: Okay point taken.

Me: Alright. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.

Takamon: And since Amy is a little tied up right now, we can say this.

Trevor: You make one small joke…

Takamon: and you'll be in the ground at a speed faster than Sonic.

Sonic: Hey! Don't reference me!

Takamon: Shut up, Sonic.

Me: Enjoy chapter seven.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 7: The First Fight**

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; 9:30 AM)**

On Cybertron, the AutoKnights were still sleeping on board the Ark. But on Earth different events happened that day. Chris, Sonic, and everyone else was downstairs getting some breakfast. Chris's parents had heard about the events of what happened the previous night and were surprised that Chris would get arrested. But they lightened up a lot when Chris told them that someone was trying to steal the NJRCR. As everyone was at the table eating, the familiar sound of boot footsteps were heard. Everyone looked and saw Amy walk in with a smile on her face and dressed in her normal red dress.

"Hey, Amy." Sonic said. "How ya feeling?"

"Much much better." Amy said.

"I'm glad." Cream said. "Now we can play together today."

"Just don't push it, Amy." Ella said. "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I'll be fine." Amy said. "I'll go get the humidifier down from my room."

The pink hedgehog turned around to go back upstairs as Ella just went into thinking mode.

"It's funny. I don't remember bringing a humidifier up to her room." Ella said.

"Maybe you were just too busy you forgot you did it." Mr. Tanaka said.

"I wish I could forget what happened last night." Chris said.

"Chris, I may be in a deep depression here, but I think this is just something that we should let go." Tails said.

"The car shrunk and then it stood up!" Chris shouted. "How can I just let that go?"

"Look, maybe the car turned into something else, maybe it didn't." Sonic said. "But here's what we'll do. We'll just stay alert, and if the car tries to kill us, we'll kill it first. It's that simple."

Chris shrugged. "I guess."

They all went back to eating. Upstairs, Amy reached her room and unplugged the humidifier as she was about to exit something stopped her.

"Hey."

Amy turned around to see Blurr standing in the open window. Amy smiled at the sight of him.

"Hey you." She said.

"Glad to see you're looking better." Blurr said.

"Thanks to you." Amy said.

Then the two of them heard what sounded like a muffled shouting. Blurr rolled his eyes and then gave his hip a pound. The shouting stopped.

"Was that Teletraan?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. He's afraid we'll be compromised if we're up here." Blurr said.

"Well you are the talk of the house. Since you got "stolen" last night." Amy said. "Why did you bust out?"

"I had to contact my team that's traveling through space. I couldn't do it from here." Blurr said.

"And you had to do it in a junkyard?" Amy asked confused.

"Yeah I'm just as confused as you are on that." Blurr said. "How's Chris doing?"

"He's still a little freaked." Amy said.

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"You better get back down to the garage before they go see you're not there."

"Good idea."

Blurr dashed down the side of the house and back into the garage. He transformed back into his NRCR mode.

"Why didn't you tell her about the Decepticons?" Teletraan asked.

"There really isn't a reason to tell her. Is there?" Blurr asked.

"Not unless you count a picked up energy signature a reason." Teletraan said.

"You picked one up? Where is it?" Blurr asked.

"It's somewhere in downtown Station Square. Doesn't really seem to be doing much."

"That's because it's broad daylight and there only one of him." Blurr said. "Keep your scanners on him. If he comes this way, we'll be ready."

And that's exactly what Teletraan did. For eight whole hours. It was now 5:45 in the evening and absolutely nothing had happened. But then…

"Blurr, he's coming." Teletraan said.

"What?"

"The Decepticon is on the move. He's on his way here and he's coming fast."

"He's probably coming for Chris."

"What do we do?"

"We have to get Chris out of here."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Just walk in the house? They'll all freak."

"Right. I have an idea."

Meanwhile inside the house, Chris and the others were inside sitting around talking in the living room. But then they heard a loud revving sound. Chris got up and looked out the window to see that the light blue NJRCR was right outside the window revving its engine. Completely freaked out, Chris closed the curtain and put his back up against the wall.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Chuck asked.

"The car….it's right outside the window!"

Everyone looked confused.

"What are you talking about Chris?" Cream asked.

"The devil's steed is outside the window! It's stalking me!"

Chris ran upstairs while everyone else just watched him go. Tails got up to take a look for himself.

"Whoa! Chris was right. The car is right there."

Now Sonic got up to look.

"How did it get outside the garage?" Sonic asked.

Chris came down the stair with his roller blades on his feet and dashed for the door. Before opening it, he pressed a button that opened up the gate.

"Master Chris! Wait!" Tanaka called.

Chris wasn't listening. He just took of skating out the gate.

"_Alright. I got him out of the house. Now I have to follow him to make sure he doesn't get killed."_ Blurr thought.

Blurr revved up and started to closely follow Chris. Chris looked back and saw that the car was right on his tail. Chris tried his best to go faster.

"STOP!" he cried.

This went on even when they reached downtown. Chris was on the sidewalk and Blurr was close to him on the street. Then one of Chris's skates accidentally went into a large crack in the sidewalk. Chris screamed as he flipped over and landed flat on his back.

"Chris?"

Chris recognized that voice. He moaned and looked up to see Agent Topaz and Rouge the Bat at a table in a restaurant.

"Oh. Hi you guys." Chris said as calmly as he could.

"Are you alright, Chris?" Topaz asked.

Chris shot up. "No I'm not okay. I'm going insane. Right now my Dad's car is chasing me. Gotta go!"

With that, Chris skated off leaving Topaz and Rouge totally confused. But it was enough to make them realize something was up.

"Check please!" Rouge called.

Chris kept on skating and Blurr was still right behind him. Thinking quickly, Chris skated into a nearby alley. Blurr tried to follow, but it was too narrow for his vehicle mode to fit through.

"_Shit. I'll have to find another way around."_

Blurr drove off and Chris kept on skating through the alley until he reached the other end of it. He came out into a construction site.

"Maybe there's someone here who can help me." Chris thought loud.

He heard another engine revving. He quickly turned to see that it was not the NJRCR, but a silver and black Audi R8.

"Oh thank you." Chris skated over to the R8.

The R8 stopped just as Chris went up to it. Chris saw a man in it, but h didn't see it flicker.

"Mister! You have to help me! My father's car has been following me! I have been chased all throughout town. So will you help me?"

The R8 revved up and moved forward causing Chris to step back. Then the R8 did it again. And again. And again. Chris was now on the ground going frantic.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Hey! What did I do! I'm sorry!"

The R8 stopped and then the headlights started to extend out from their spots. Spikes were sticking out from them. The left one was right in front of Chris's face. Chris, now more freaked than ever before, just backed up. Then the headlights retracted and went back.

Then the car started to do something else. Every single part started to move and shift places. Then the R8 started to form limbs. Two legs and two arms were put together and then the car started to stand up. It stood at about fifteen feet tall and its head appeared. His eyes were glowing an evil red. The two front tires were in the robot's hands and razor blades appeared out of them. Chris did what anyone else here would do. Panic.

"What the HELL?"

Chris got up and started to skate as fast as he could away from the robot who gave chase. Chris was now screaming for his life as the Decepticon behind him got closer and closer. Then as the con gained enough distance, he back handed Chris at minimal strength. But even that was enough to send the boy flying. Chris screamed as he was sent flying and landed on the windshield of some abandoned car. Chris looked up to see that the con was right above. There was nowhere to run. The con slammed his hands down and leaned over so his head was closer to Chris.

"Are you the human known as Christopher Thorndyke?" the con asked

Fear was all that ran through Chris's mind. "Uuuuuhhhhh…."

"ARE YOU THE HUMAN KNOWN AS CHRISTOPHER THORNDYKE?"

"Y-yeah." Chris muttered.

"I demand to know where the ancient artifact is! WHERE IS THE TELESCOPE?"

"What telescope?"

Chris honestly didn't have a clue what this crazy robot was talking about. He never knew about any telescope. But the con only grew angrier. He slammed down his hands again and this time they were right in front of Chris' legs. Chris got up and maneuvered over the car and slid off the back of it. The robot tossed the car aside and gave chase again.

Outside the site, Topaz and Rouge had just arrived looking for Chris.

"He seemed really freaked out about something." Topaz said.

"What does he possibly have to be scared of?" Rouge asked.

"What's going on?"

Topaz and Rouge looked to see that Knuckles was walking from behind them.

"Hey, Knuckles." Topaz said. "Why are you here?"

"I saw Chris skating down the alley way over there and he seemed really scared. I wanted to make sure he's okay."

"Join the club, Rad Red."

Sonic, Tails, and Amy were now approaching.

"Sonic, you live with Chris. What's going on?" Topaz asked.

"I'm not really sure." Sonic replied.

"Let's just ask him. Here he comes." Knuckles said.

Everyone looked and saw Chris skating out of the construction site with a very scared expression. Everyone started to run towards him and then they all stopped in front of each other.

"Alright, Chris. What's your problem?" Rouge asked.

"What's my problem? What's my problem?" Chris turned around and pointed. "THAT is my problem!"

Everyone looked and saw what Chris was pointing at. A large humanoid standing robot was running towards them and knocking everything out of his way as he did.

"What is that thing?" Topaz cried.

"I'm not sure! We have to run!" Chris shouted.

Just as he said that, the blue NJRCR came sliding in from behind and started to speed towards them. It passed them and then it slammed on the brakes and cranked its tires all the way to the left. The car started to slide and it did perfectly right into the robot's legs. The robot tripped over and then the NJRCR went over to Chris and everyone else. It stopped right in front of them and then it opened up both of its gull wing doors.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris said.

"Chris, this might sound crazy to you, but get in the car." Amy said.

"What? No way!"

"Chris despite what you think, he's our friend. Now go! Everyone!"

There was no arguing with Amy when she starts to yell. Everyone complied and got into the car. Everyone that is, except for Sonic and Knuckles.

"I'm not afraid of that thing!" Knuckles said.

"Me neither! Let's take it down!" Sonic said as he and Knuckles got ready to fight.

"Oh for the love of Cybertron!" Blurr cried.

Two giant mechanical arms came out of both sides of the NJRCR and they each grabbed Knuckles and Sonic. The two of them were thrown into the car and it was quite a squeeze considering how many people were in there. Chris was in the driver's seat and Amy was riding shotgun. Everyone else was crammed in back. The doors closed and the car revved up.

"Everyone hang on!" Blurr told his passengers.

Blurr shifted his gears and did a burnout as he sped out of the site. The R8 robot behind him got up and immediately transformed back into its vehicle made and gave chase.

Blurr kept on driving through the streets of Station Square and the R8 kept on chasing him. Horns honked as the two cars passed them by at high speed.

"Go, Blurr! Go!" Amy cried.

"You know the car?" Tails shouted.

"I'll talk about that later!" Amy shouted.

Blurr steered himself into a rundown part of the city. He was now driving by abandoned warehouses and buildings.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Chris screamed.

"Calm down Chris! We're not gonna die!" Amy shouted.

Amy looked forwards and saw Blurr was speeding towards a warehouse and he wasn't turning.

"Maybe we will!" Rouge cried.

Blurr crashed through the window and kept on going. Sideways followed him through. Blurr sped through the warehouse and crashed through the wall.

This chase went one for an hour or so. It was now dark and Blurr had found himself in an old chemical plant. He parked himself in between two giant canisters and waited as Sideways passed by. Chris went for the door. But Blurr locked it on him.

"Let me out, you crazy car!" Chris shouted.

"Sit back and shut up! I'm trying to help." Blurr ordered.

Chris did exactly what Blurr did. But not by will. He was just too freaked out from hearing the car talk. Everyone else also stayed quiet as Sideways passed by again.

"_Alright. It's time to kick it up on this con."_

The pedal was put to the metal and Blurr's rear wheels started to burnout. Sideways stopped and shifted into reverse as Blurr started to move forward. The blue car sped right by the con and kept on going. Then Blurr slammed on his brakes and slid in 180 degrees. As he did, he opened up his passenger side door and thus doing so, threw everyone in him out and on the ground in a pile.

As everyone started to separate, their eyes were given a show as Blurr finally transformed in front of them. All of his mechanical parts disappeared as his suit became visible. As he finished, Blurr raised his arms and threw them out forward, ready to fight.

Everyone stood up and just stared at the AutoKnight, wondering what it was. It certainly wasn't human.

"Blurr." Amy muttered.

Blurr turned around to face them. "Amy! Run!"

Sideways was getting closer. Then, twenty feet away, he transformed into his giant robot, let out an angry cry, and backhanded Blurr. Blurr went flying intone of the giant containers. Fortunately for him it was empty. Sideways looked back down at Chris and then he brought out his left hand. From the top of it, a large buzzsaw appeared and it started to spin. But then, a blue streak came from behind the group and flew into Sideway's chest. Sideways was knocked backwards and went to the ground. Blurr landed right in front of them.

"I strongly suggest you guys run!" Blurr said.

"Who ARE you?" Sonic asked.

"No time!" Blurr cried.

Blurr turned back around and placed his hands over the two embroideries on his hips. They started to glow gold and then they popped out of the suit and into Blurr's hands. They were now golden metal shuriken mecha stars. He held them up and the tri-blades stuck out right.

"How did he do that?" Topaz wondered.

"Forget that!" Knuckles was pointing upwards. "Look up there."

A flaming meteor was plummeting to the Earth and it looked to be headed right where they were standing. When it hit, something immediately jumped out of it. It was a large mechanical jaguar looking robot with a single glowing eye and a very spiked tail. In its chest was the Decepticon face.

"Oh great. Ravage." Blurr was not happy to see him.

Sideways stood back up and stared down at his opponent.

"You must be that new freak that fights for Autobots. You're a lot smaller than I anticipated." Sideways said.

Blurr growled. Being called little really gets to him.

"I could say the same about you, Sideways." Blurr retaliated.

"Enough! Ravage, get the boy! I'll handle this nuisance."

"That thing is freaky!" Amy shouted.

"I say we do as my Dad's car says and run!" Chris said.

As soon as he said that, Ravage started to run at them with very fast speed.

"I agree!" Topaz shouted.

Sonic, Knuckles and Rouge weren't usually ones for running away from a fight, but they had no idea what this thing even was. All of them turned and ran. Sideways and Blurr charged at each other and despite his super speed, Blurr was hit again by Sideways. He went into another canister and crawled back out angrier than ever.

"He's good. But let's see how he likes this."

Blurr revved up his legs and zoomed towards Sideways. He ran up down and around his body until a few seconds later, where he ran straight up it and shot himself into the air above Sideways' head. His stars were still in his hands. He maneuvered himself in the air and threw them straight down. They both it Sideways' head and the con was knocked down. Blurr landed right in front of his head, caught his shurikens, and then went over to the giant head. He grabbed it and then began to spin around. Then he raised the con up and slammed him down into an old shed. Sparks flew as Sideways crushed it with his giant body. Sideways managed to get a grip on Blurr and palm him to the ground. Blurr pushed the giant hand up with his strength and managed to run away. Sideways saw him running back a few seconds later Sideways ran towards him too. The two jumped at each other. Sideways threw a punch at Blurr but when he made contact, Blurr only fuzzed and vanished. Sideways stopped in his tracks, confused on what just happened. Then a few seconds later, the real Blurr came from behind and gave Sideways a sidekick to the back.

"_This hologram projector is handy."_

Meanwhile with Chris, Sonic and everyone else, Ravage was still chasing them, but Knuckles stopped running and put up his dukes.

"I'm not gonna let that overgrown cat scare me!" he shouted.

Everyone stopped and looked back at Knuckles. Sonic joined him at his side.

"Me neither!"

Sonic dashed forward and did a spindash towards Ravage. But when he hit, he only bounced off. Sonic stopped spinning and snarled.

"Strong meal you're made of." Knuckles said. "But let's see just how tough it is!"

Knuckles jumped on Ravage's back and started to punch away. But he didn't even make a scratch. Ravage bucked his back making Knuckles fly off of him. Then the catlike con whipped his long tail and hit Knuckles. The echidna went flying into Sonic and they were both knocked out cold.

"Oh great. Now what?" Rouge said as Ravage slowly got closer.

Ravage leaned down his head in front of them and let out a loud roar. Two giant gatling guns appeared on his back and they cocked themselves.

"Here I come, Cosmo." Tails said as he shut his eyes.

Ravage was just about to fire, but then he was jerked backwards and he fell on his stomach. Sonic and Knuckles got back up and they saw what forced Ravage to the ground. Blurr was standing right behind Ravage and he had a very firm grip on his tail. Everyone in front of Ravage saw him too.

"Bad kitty!" the knight shouted.

Blurr was ready to end it. He spun Ravage around and slammed him down on his back just like he did with Sideways. But Sideways didn't have a tail. When Blurr threw down Ravage, the tail whiplashed and sent Blurr flying straight up. Blurr didn't plan this, but when he saw he was right over Ravage's exposed chest, an idea came to his head. He held out his right arm. From the top of his arm, flaps opened up and they transformed into what appeared to be a shield with the AutoKnight insignia. At the very end of the shield, a wide, cyan glowing, jagged ended saw looking blade extended out.

Blurr started to dive. He held out his saw blade in front of him as he started to fall faster right at Ravage's chest.

"I'll see you in hell, Ravage!"

Ravage wasn't quick enough to do anything. Blurr's blade went right into his chest and Blurr went in along with it. A large flash of blue light appeared and then Ravage gave one last mechanical roar before he exploded entirely.

Sonic and Knuckles re-joined Chris and the others. Sonic noticed Amy's face. He thought she would have been shocked, but instead, she looked worried.

"I hope he's okay." She said.

Sonic looked forward into the fiery remains of what used to be Ravage. Then he and everyone else saw a blue glow coming from the flames. As it got closer it was revealed to be Blurr's saw blade. And then Blurr himself came into view. Everyone just looked at him as he slowly walked towards them.

"What is that?" Topaz asked.

Blurr raised his right arm and the blue blade retracted into the shield. Then he shield folded back up and went back into the sleeve of the suit.

"A badass for one." Rouge said.

Knuckles just eyed Rouge.

"He's an AutoKnight." Amy said.

Now everyone just looked at Amy. Mostly with confusion.

"That thing's an AutoKnight?" Chris asked.

"Yes, Chris. He's not going to kill you." Amy assured him.

Chris reverted his direction back to Blurr. The knight stopped walking ten feet away from them and crossed his arms.

"Alright! Who are you? I wanna know right now!" Knuckles demanded.

"Hey! Cool it, Knuckles! He's my friend!" Amy shouted back.

"It's alright Amy." Blurr said as he answered Knuckles' question. "My name is Blurr. And like Amy said, I'm an AutoKnight."

Everyone except Amy looked up and down his body.

"Are you even human?" Rouge asked.

"No." Blurr answered. "Who said only humans could be AutoKnights?"

"Nobody did. But from what I've seen in the recent news reports, the rest of them are." Rouge said.

"Well, sorry I'm not human." Blurr said that sarcastically. Then he looked at Chris. "Oh, and I'm sorry I kinda assisted in you getting arrested last night."

"Yeah. What were you doing last night anyway?" Chris asked.

"I can't explain here." Blurr said.

Blurr turned off to the side and transformed himself back into his vehicle mode right in front of the Mobians and the two humans. When he was done, he opened up his two doors.

"But I'll tell you everything you need to know back at your house, Chris." His voice came.

Chris was surprised again that he knew his name. But he had proved himself to not be dangerous. He approached the car and got in the backseat with Tails, Amy, and Knuckled. Topaz got in the driver's seat and Rouge was riding shotgun. Sonic didn't get in.

"I'll run next to you." The blue hedgehog said.

Blurr agreed by revving up his engine and heading for the exit of the chemical plant. But then Topaz thought of something.

"What happened to that other robot you were fighting?"

Blurr stopped next to the edge of a hill and made his right robotic arm transform from the side of his vehicle mode. He used it to point over the edge. Everyone got out and saw Sideways. He was still alive, but he had a large amount of debris on top of him, one optic not working, and what appeared to be a telephone pole jammed into his lower stomach. The wires from the pole were still sparking. Sideways was rendered immobile.

"Damn." Rouge said.

"Is it a good idea to leave him alive?" Tails asked.

"If he can repair himself from a beating like that, I'll just give him one even harder the next time." Blurr said.

Everyone looked at each other and then they all got back into the car in the same places they were before. Sonic ran alongside the car as the two of them sped back to Thorndyke mansion. Blurr's new adventure had now officially begun.

**Sonic: Huh. Interesting.**

**Me: That's what I was going for.**

**Trevor: When will the human knights start to fight?**

**Tai: And another thing? How come you're making this very similar to the first movie?**

**Me: Okay. Trevor, you and the others will be fighting soon. Tai, I liked the plot of the first movie but that doesn't meant the whole damn story will be like that. I have to go and write the final chapter for Of Chao and Hedgehogs. Chapter eight will be here soon. Until then, peace bitches!...And for god's sake someone take that tape off of Amy! **


	8. It All Comes Out

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!

Trevor: And chapter eight is here. Awesome.

Amy: Thanks for taking the tape off of me. But are the handcuffs really necessary? I mean, Cream is here. You can't say your lines.

Takamon: As long as it keeps you from swinging at us, those cuffs are necessary.

Kari: Where did you even find those things anyway?

Trevor: We found them in Steve's closet.

(Everyone stares at Steve)

Tai: You're sick. You know that?

Steve: Hey! Come on! I'm a guy!

Yuriko: And you have a shot with me? As if.

Steve: We'll see later in this story.

Me: Yes we will. But for now, let's get this chapter rolling.

Violet: Hold on a minute, AK! Don't you know what today is?

Me: It's Thursday, Violet.

Violet: I know that but there's more to today than just that. Think.

Me: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh….Oh wait! Now I remember! How could I have forgotten that?

Violet: There you go.

Knuckles: Hold on a second. What exactly is so special about today, AK?

Me: Because, Knuckles. Today marks the one year anniversary of when this whole AutoKnight series started up.

Sonic: You've been working on this series for a whole year now?

Me: One whole year.

Violet: And this can actually also qualify as Trevor's birthday.

Me: You're right, Vi. I also consider this to be Trevor's birthday today.

Trevor: How old am I now, AK?

Me: Well Trevor, you'll be seventeen in this series until I say differently. But outside, you're now eighteen. Happy Birthday, Trevor.

Everyone else: Happy birthday, Trevor.

Me: Alright. We'll do something later. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me and me alone. And since Cream is here next to me, we're starting right now. Enjoy chapter eight. Happy Anniversary, AutoKnights!

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 8: It All Comes Out**

**(Thorndyke Mansion; 8:00 PM)**

It's been hours since Chris ran out of the house without even giving a reason. During that time, Chris's friends, Danny, Frances, and Helen had come by his house to see if he wanted to hang out. Chuck said he wasn't there at the time and let them come in and stay over until Chris returned home. The three of them just played with Cream and Cheese.

"Chris has been gone for too long." Cream said.

"Where did he go anyway?" Helen asked.

"I don't know." Cream answered. "He just ran out of the house in his skates saying his father's new car was trying to kill him."

The three human children just looked at each other.

"His father's car was trying to kill him?" Danny said. "Did he say anything more than just that?"

"Chao chao chao!" Cheese said as he shook his head no.

"That's really weird." Frances said.

"What's even weirder is that the car itself is missing again." Chuck said. "I'm starting to think that Chris was right."

Then Tanaka came in.

"The front gate opened up. Sonic is here. So is the car."

Everyone got up and ran out the door. Sonic came to a halt and the NJRCR parked itself in the middle of the driveway. Then the doors opened up and everyone got out. Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, and Chris all went up to the group already waiting.

"Chris. What we're you thinking?" Ella asked.

"I'm sorry Ella." Chris said.

"Thank you for driving the car home, Topaz." Tanaka said.

Everyone who was recently in the car just eyed each other.

"Actually, I didn't drive it here." Topaz said.

Now everyone else just looked at them.

"But…you were the one in the driver's seat" Ella said.

"She was in the driver's seat but she wasn't the one driving." Rouge said.

"You lost me." Danny said.

Sonic, Tails, Chris, Topaz, Rouge, and Knuckles all looked back at the car.

"Alright! Do your thing!" Sonic shouted.

At that moment, the NJRCR began to change. Soon, Blurr, and his suit were visible. So were his golden head, hands, and feet. Everyone who hadn't seen the earlier events of today had no words at the sight of Blurr. All they had on their minds was shock and confusion.

"What IS that thing?" Ella shouted.

"Hey! I'm not a THING! Thank you very much!" Blurr shouted offended.

"Calm down, everyone." Amy said. "He's our friend."

"Okay. But that still doesn't explain what he is. Because I don't think he's human." Chuck said.

"Well, you got that right, Chuck." Tails said.

"He's an AutoKnight, Mr. Thorndyke." Topaz said.

Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Ella, Tanaka, Chuck, Danny, Frances, and Helen focused their staring at Blurr even more.

"That's an AutoKnight, Amy?" Cream asked.

"Yes, Cream." Amy turned and walked over to Blurr. She stopped at his side. "Everyone, this is Blurr. He's an AutoKnight and my friend."

Something caught Sonic's attention. "Why is his name, Blurr?"

Blurr turned his head to look at Amy. "May I?"

Amy shrugged. "Go ahead."

Blurr smirked and then he dashed forward and began to run in very fast circles around the group. No one could even see him. All that was seen was a cyan colored wind. A few seconds later, Blurr screeched to a halt in front of the group with his smirk still on his face.

"That's why." He said.

Knuckles grabbed his forehead. "Great. Another speed demon. I just hope he doesn't have a cocky attitude like yours." He directed that last comment to Sonic who smirked.

"So he's fast." He raised his right leg and then zipped over in front Blurr in the Blink of an eye. "I like fast people. But let me ask you something."

"And what would that be, Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"How fast can you go?"

"How fast can YOU go?"

"Faster than the speed of sound. Now you."

"As far as I know, the same speed."

"As far as you know?"

"I'm not really sure how fast I can go due to the fact that I've only had this power for a few days. But I HAVE broken the sound barrier before."

"That's sweet."

"Yes it is."

The speed they were talking began to speed up until no one could understand a word they were saying.

"HEY!"

Rouge screamed as loud as she could and the two speedsters stopped talking.

"Yes?" they both said.

"As much as we would love to hear you guys TALK faster than the speed of sound, we still need an explanation from him." Rouge pointed to Blurr.

"My apologies." Blurr said. "If we will all step inside, I will do the best to my ability to explain all that I can."

"Can we trust you?" Helen asked.

"That's for you to decide. But I'm still going to explain myself." Blurr replied.

Everyone stepped inside the house. Even Rouge, Topaz, and Knuckles went in. They had to hear this. Everyone went into the main room and Blurr took a seat. Everyone else gathered around him. Blurr opened up a hatch in his suit and pulled out Teletraan.

"Blurr! What are you doing?" Teletraan shouted.

"Calm down, Teletraan. They know about me." Blurr assured his AI.

"What the heck is that?" Danny asked.

"This is Teletraan 1. He's my Artificial Intelligence."

Chuck just stared at the device.

"Artificial Intelligence? May I take a look?" Chuck asked.

"Just as soon as he helps me tell the story." Blurr replied.

"So now we're roping everyone here in it too?" Teletraan asked.

"Yes. They deserve to know the truth." Blurr said.

Blurr told the group everything. About Cybertron, about the AutoKnights, and about himself. The whole story took about thirty minutes or so. But he finally got to here.

"So the rest of them are on Cybertron and I stayed behind." Blurr said.

"But why did you?" Knuckles asked.

Blurr looked at Chris and pointed to him.

"I was sent here to protect him."

Everyone now looked at Chris.

"You came here to protect Chris? Why?" Sonic asked.

"You remember those two robots I beat the crap out of almost an hour ago? Those guys were a couple of those Decepticons I told you about." Blurr said.

"But what do they want Chris for?" Mr. Tanaka said.

"That even I'm not sure of yet." Blurr said. "Chris, did Sideways ever say anything to you that could give us a clue as to why they want you?"

"Who's Sideways?" Chris asked.

"Oh. Sideways was that silver car that chased us through the city." Teletraan answered.

"Oh that one. Actually he did say something."

"What?" Tails asked.

"He said something about a telescope." Chris said.

Everyone looked confused.

"What telescope?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea. I'm not even sure we HAVE a telescope." Chris said. "But they also referred to it as "the ancient artifact".

"Does the rest of your team know anything about this, Blurr?" Topaz asked.

Blurr shrugged. "I'm not even sure if they're on Cybertron yet. I guess it wouldn't hurt to call them and see."

"I'll call Hot Rod first and see if they have arrived yet." Teletraan said.

"Good idea." Blurr agreed.

"You mean you're actually going to contact all of the AutoKnights right now, Mr. Blurr?" Cream asked.

"Yes I am." Blurr thought of something right then. "I'm so sorry. I only know the names of Chris, Sonic, and Amy. But I don't know anyone else here."

"Oh yeah. We forgot to introduce ourselves." Chuck said. "I'm Chuck Thorndyke. I'm Chris's grandfather."

"I'm Danny. And this is Frances and Helen. We've been friends with Chris for a long time."

"I'm Ella. I'm the maid of this house."

"You can simply call me Mr. Tanaka. I am the proud butler here."

"I'm Agent Topaz of GUN."

"GUN?" Blurr asked.

"That stands for Guardian Units of Nation." Rouge answered. "I'm an agent there too. I'm Rouge the Bat."

"I'm Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails."

"My name is Cream. It's nice to meet you. This is my Chao friend, Cheese."

"Chao chao!'

"I'm Vanilla. Cream's Mother."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna. And I how can we be sure that we can trust you?"

Amy grew angry.

"Knuckles! We all saw him protect us! He did what we couldn't do! And after all that you're saying you can't trust him. It's like we're meeting Cosmo all over again!"

"Amy, don't!" Sonic whispered as he pointed to Tails.

Amy looked at Tails and saw he was just staring at his shoes.

"Sorry, Tails." She said.

"It's alright." He said. "Are you going to make that call?"

"Oh yeah right." Blurr said. "Teletraan."

"Contacting Autobot HQ now." Teletraan's screen started to fuzz and hum as everyone gathers around him. "This is Teletraan 1 and AutoKnight Blurr contacting Autobots. Hot Rod, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, Teletraan."

In Image of Hot Rod appeared on the screen. Teletraan asked to be put down on flat on the table. Blurr complied and then Teletraan projected a bigger holographic screen in front of everyone's faces. Everyone except for Blurr looked at Hot Rod surprised. Blurr just smiled.

"Why hello, Blurr." Hot Rod said as he took notice of everyone else around the AutoKnight. "Who are those people?"

"I'll explain them in time. But right now, I have to talk to Trevor and everyone else." Blurr said.

"They just got back from exploring the city. I'll bring them up here immediately." Hot Rod said.

"Thanks, Rod."

It took a few minutes, but the ten humans and the other two Digimon finally showed up. All of them looked happy to see their friend.

"Hey you guys!" Blurr said.

"What's up, Blurr?" Trevor asked. Trevor's smile faded as he saw everyone around Blurr. "Um, Blurr? Who are those guys?"

Blurr looked back. "These guys? They're my friends."

"Is one of them the kid you were supposed to look after?" Patamon asked.

"Uuuhhh…that's me." Chris raised his hand.

"Hi there." Violet said. "Blurr, you were supposed to remain hidden. What happened?"

"I was forced to show myself when Sideways attacked earlier tonight." Blurr said.

Every single Autobot in the room on Cybertron's end now looked at the call with interest.

"Did you say Sideways attacked you?" Hot Rod asked.

"Yes. Sideways and I got into a fight no less than an hour ago." Blurr said.

"You and Sideways fought? How did that go?" Steve asked.

"Well it was okay. Ravage was there too." Blurr said.

"Ravage? What happened?" TK asked.

"Everything went smoothly. I maimed Sideways and I killed Ravage." Blurr said.

The ten human AutoKnights just stared at Blurr.

"You maimed Sideways?" Henry asked. "What did you do to him?"

"I beat the living daylights out of him, covered him in rubble, stuck a telephone pole through him, and then I took out one of his eyes."

Now they were even more amazed.

"Whoa shit." Steve whispered. "If he comes back from a beating like that he'll prove himself to be a worthy enemy. Wouldn't you say, Trevor?"

"You bet, Steve." Trevor said as he reverted his eyes back to Blurr. "And you killed Ravage."

"I blew him up from the spark."

"He's telling the truth. I watched him do it." Sonic said.

Now all the attention went from Blurr to Sonic.

"Is that a blue hedgehog?" Violet asked.

"You've never heard of me?" Sonic asked.

"Can't say that I have." Trevor said.

Everyone else on Cybertron's end said the same thing pretty much.

"How disappointing." Sonic said.

"Oh get over yourself." Knuckles said.

"Well anyways…you did a great job, Blurr." Trevor said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

Blurr smiled. "Thanks, Trev. Oh hey! Were you guys given that information that Hot Rod wanted to give to you?"

Hot Rod stepped in.

"We'll be telling them tomorrow, Blurr. We'll call you tomorrow right when we get ready to explain. And make sure the boy hears it too. It involves him as well."

Blurr looked back at Chris.

"Okay Hot Rod. Tell me right now. Why the hell is this kid so important?" Blurr was getting fed up.

"Be patient." Hot Rod said. "It will all become clear tomorrow."

"I agree with this robot, Mr. Blurr." Cream said.

Blurr looked down at Cream.

"Just relax. You had a stressing day. And you must be awfully hungry if you've been hiding out in the garage." Cream said in that sweetie pie voice of hers.

Blurr was just about to counter her, but then his stomach growled louder than his engine when he revved it.

"I guess my stomach agrees with you, Cream."

"Oh you poor thing. I'll go make you some dinner." Ella said.

Ella headed for the kitchen with Vanilla following her.

"Alright. Blurr, power down, eat something, and get some sleep. We'll call you tomorrow when it's story time." Trevor said.

Blurr nodded. "Alright. If you say so. Oh one more thing. How's Cybertron?"

The ten humans and the other two Digimon smiled.

"Iacon is AWESOME. Blurr I wish you were here with us." Gatomon said.

"If I was there, Chris would be dead by now." Blurr said.

"Good point." TK said. "Get some rest, Blurr. I think it's safe to say you've earned it."

"Same to all of you." Blurr smiled. "Til' all are one, guys. Good night."

"'Night, Blurr." Trevor said. "Til' all are one."

The transmission ended on both ends. And Chuck just looked at Blurr.

"You mean to tell me that the rest of the AutoKnights…are just a bunch of kids?" He asked.

"Yeah. So?" Blurr said.

"Aren't they a little young to be saving the world?" Chuck asked.

"I don't care how old they are. All of us do our job just fine." Blurr said. "Now if you'll excuse me for a quick sec."

Blurr stood up and walked a few steps forward. Then he clenched his right fist, closed his eyes, and held his fist up in front of his face. His entre suit glowed bright white and then it started to slowly disappear off of his body. A few seconds later, the suit was a ring once more and the name of Takamon was back in place over him. His armor was also back on his chest and shoulders. He turned back around to see everyone looking at him with amazement. Amy was fine because she had seen that before.

"What the heck happened now?" Helen asked.

"Do you think I'm an AutoKnight all the time? No way. I can turn the power on and off anytime I want." Takamon said.

"But…what ARE you? You most certainly are not human." Chuck said.

"And where did your suit go?" Tails added.

"You're right. I'm not human. I'm a Digimon." Takamon held up his right hand and showed his ring. "And my suit is right here in this ring. It becomes my suit again when I call upon its power."

Rouge just stared at the ring. "Well now. I've never seen any ring like that before, but I must say, it's beautiful."

Knuckles glared at her. "Don't even think about it, bat girl."

"I've never heard of a Digimon before." Cream said.

"Yeah. What exactly is a Digimon?" Tails asked.

"That's short for Digital Monster. I come from a world that is hidden away in this world's global digital network. Everything that comes from that world is made of data. Hence, so am I. My name's Takamon"

"I thought your name was Blurr." Sonic said.

"I'm only called Blurr whenever I'm an AutoKnight."

"So…when you're like this…you don't have your speed?" Sonic asked.

Takamon shook his head. "I wish."

Chuck looked absolutely fascinated by this. He got up and grabbed Takamon's hand and started to drag him upstairs. Everyone started to follow him. Knuckles picked up Helen's wheelchair so she could get up the stairs.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Mr. Thorndyke!" Takamon said. "Where are you taking me?"

"To my lab upstairs." Chuck said. "I just wanna do one thing."

Takamon looked back and gave Chris a look hoping to get an explanation. Chris only shrugged and Takamon moaned. Chuck brought him up to his lab and placed him in front of the big machine that stretched up to the ceiling.

"Stay right there." Chuck said.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhh…okay."

Chuck went over to his computer and began to type his heart out. Before Takamon even knew what was going on, he was being hit in the face with a thin line of green light. The light went all the way down his body and then it went back up again. Takamon felt like just punching the machine and getting away from what appeared to be a crazy scientist, but there were children there and he didn't want to give a first impression that made him seem hostile. The light went off and Chuck gave Takamon the okay to move. Chuck looked at his screen and he was even more fascinated.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Chris asked.

"He was telling the truth. His entire body structure is made up of one hundred percent data." Chuck said.

Takamon walked over and Chuck gently touched the Digimon's armor.

"But…if you're data, how are you solid?" Chuck asked.

"Dinner's ready! Come and get it everyone!" Ella called.

Takamon looked at the group and saw that they were still waiting for his answer to Chuck's question.

"I'll answer every single question you have for me over dinner. Now come on. I haven't eaten anything in over sixteen hours. If not, more."

Rouge, Topaz, Knuckles, Danny, Frances, and Helen all decided to stay over for dinner and listen to what Takamon had to say. Rouge just kept her eye on Takamon's ring but she was still there nonetheless. Multiple questions were asked at Takamon, and the golden Digimon had an answer for every single one. Cream asked how he was born, and he truthfully said that all Digimon hatch from eggs. Knuckles asked what he did in the Digital World. Takamon answered he was a miner in his underground village. He told everyone everything. All except for one detail. Blaze.

Knuckles looked over at Tails' plate and saw that it was still almost full with food.

"Hey, Tails. You feeling alright? You haven't eaten anything." Knuckles said.

"I'm fine, Knuckles." Tails said.

"Tails, please eat something tonight." Cream asked as if she were on the brink of begging.

Tails got out of seat and walked out. Ella took his plate and went over to the sink.

"What's the matter with him?" Takamon asked.

"It's really complicated, Tak." Amy said. "But, since you're our friend, I guess it wouldn't hurt if you know. Right, Sonic?"

"Of course." Sonic said. "Tails is a bit depressed because someone very close to him…well…died."

"A girl?" Takamon asked.

Sonic nodded.

"He love her?" Takamon asked.

"He screamed it right before she left us." Cream said sadly.

"How long has it been since it happened?"

"It's been about two months. He's gotten worse and worse and he's showing no signs of getting better. Almost everyone's talked to him with no luck in even bringing out a smile."

"Not even your friends on Mobius?" Takamon asked.

"How do you know about Mobius?" Sonic asked.

"Amy told me about that yesterday. I was kind of hungry and I came in here to get some food. I ended up shortly taking care of her yesterday while she was sick." Takamon said.

"So YOU were the one who brought the humidifier up there." Ella said. "That's very nice to you to take care of her."

"No problem." Takamon got back to what he was saying before. "So no one on Mobius could help him?"

Sonic shook his head. "Nope. I'm thinking about getting him into a therapist. You know any good doctors?"

"I've only been in this world for a matter of weeks. So no." Takamon said.

Everyone went back to eating, but then Takamon thought of something.

"Why don't you let ME talk to Tails?" Takamon asked.

Everyone just stared at Takamon.

"YOU want to talk to Tails?" Vanilla said. "Forgive me, but do you have any idea what he's going through?"

NOW Takamon remembered he didn't tell them about Blaze. He looked down at his plate.

"Actually, Miss Vanilla, yes. I know how he feels right now."

Once again, the staring commenced.

"How could you possibly know how he feels unless you've lost a girl you loved too?" Danny asked.

Takamon brought his hand up to his forehead with a sad face. That's when everyone realized…

"Oh my god. You HAVE lost someone." Amy said.

Takamon looked at Amy, and lightly nodded.

"I'm sorry." Cream said. "Who was it?"

"My wife." Takamon said. "Here I'll show you."

Takamon pulled open his chest armor and reached his hand down into it. After a few seconds of fishing with his hand, he pulled out his picture a Blaze and slid it to Cream.

"She looks like you." Cream said.

"That's because her and I were the same kind of Digimon. We were both Takamon. But she had abnormal powers over fire so she took on a new name. We called her, Blaze."

Cream passed the picture to Amy.

"How long did you know her?" the pink hedgehog asked

"We knew each other for nearly twenty years. We were married for the past ten of them. And then, when everyone least expected it, boom. My world is re-shaped by these four evil Digimon, and my wife died right in front of me."

Sympathy was the main feeling of the room. Sonic however was smiling.

"Dude, you might be just what Tails needs right now." The azure hedgehog said.

"What?" Takamon said.

"You and him have a lot in common." Rouge said. "You both lost women who were very close to you."

"Rouge might be right." Chris said. "Maybe you can help Tails out."

"I'll give it a try. I think I might be able to get through to him." Takamon said. "I'll talk to him tomorrow before the Autobots call."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Knuckles said as he got out of his chair. "Thanks for the dinner, Ella. I should get going. But I'll come back tomorrow to hear that alien robot thing."

"See ya tomorrow, Knuckie." Rouge said with her trademark flirty smirk.

Knuckles turned around and growled as he walked out the door.

"You guys are going to come too?" Takamon asked.

"Tak, we have too many people involved in this." Teletraan said.

Takamon sighed and took Teletraan out of his chest armor.

"Regardless of how many people are in on this, they are our friends and they are going to know everything. With me being the only AutoKnight on Earth right now, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Takamon said.

Teletraan gave a deep sigh. "Fine. Have it your way."

"Oh calm down, Teletraan." Sonic said. "I should introduce you to my AI on Mobius, Nicole."

"I already told him about." Amy said. "Takamon even suggested setting them up on a date."

"And I openly declined to that awful idea!" Teletraan said. "I am not meant to date."

"Wait till the President hears about this." Topaz said with a giggle.

Takamon snapped his head in Topaz's direction.

"The President of the United States?" he said.

"Well, yeah." Topaz said. "I see him every day when I do my job."

"Okay. Topaz I am going to make this very clear." Takamon said. "You cannot tell ANYONE about anything you saw today. Not even the freakin President. In fact, none of you are to tell anyone else about me or my whole mission here. If people know that I'm here, I'll be compromised and I'll never be able to get my job done. Do we have an understanding?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good." Takamon said.

As soon as everyone was finished looking at the picture of Blaze, Takamon took it back and placed it right back in his chest armor. After a few more hours, Rouge, Topaz, Danny, Frances, and Helen all left and went home. Soon everyone had to go off to bed. When Takamon started to head back to the garage, Sonic zipped in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Well I'm kinda used to sleeping in the garage out there. So…"

"No way, Tak." Sonic said. "You live with us now. And let me tell you something. The best places to sleep are outside. Come with me."

Sonic led Takamon outside while everyone else just watched them go.

"I have a feeling those two are going to become really good friends." Chris said.

"All we have to do is keep your Uncle Sam away from Takamon and we should be perfect." Chuck said.

After that last laugh, everyone went off to bed. Sonic and Takamon ended up choosing the roof as their place to snooze for the night. This was only considered to be night one in Takamon's log. All he wonders now is what's in store for day two tomorrow morning.

**Me: Exactly one year ago today, I posted the very first chapter to the very first AutoKnights up on this site. I would have never thought in my wildest dreams that I would get this far in only a year's time.**

**Takamon: You've come a long way, AK. If you keep working at the pace you're at now, this whole series will be over before you know it.**

**Me: Yeah. It just seems like only yesterday though I was writing the first story.**

**Violet: Shame that one doesn't have a single review.**

**Me: I'm thinking about re-writing the first one. But right now I have to leave. **

**This is the first anniversary of The AutoKnights. I am seriously thinking about re-writing the very first one. Leave me a review and tell me if you would like that. ABd to all of my followers, Lord Pata, RazenX, turtleguy, Gargel (maybe), anyone else, thank you for sticking with me and hopefully you will for another year. There are more chapters to come. Until then, peace bitches.**

**Happy Anniversary AutoKnights! And Happy Birthday, Trevor Jackson Bauer!**


	9. Ancient Artifacts

Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again!

Espio: And you have chapter nine ready to go. Very good.

Charmy: What are the Chaotix even doing here?

Mighty: Yeah. We're not even in this story.

Vector: Not yet at least. Right AK?

Me: Yes, Vector. Not yet.

Fry: When WILL they come into it?

Me: Not for a few chapters. I have to establish the plot more before I can bring in more characters.

Takamon: Makes enough sense to me.

Patamon: How much of the plot do you have to establish.

Me: It should be clear by the end of this chapter what's going on.

Rika: AK, you said at the very beginning that this story would have more twists than a twizler stick. So far not a lot of twists have been seen.

Me: Be patient Rika. I will have the twists. You will just have to wait for them.

Takato: Alright then. Do the disclaimer AK.

Cream: Yeah. I'm ready to see this chapter.

Trevor: Aaww. Cream's here. Now Me and Takamon can't do our lines. AGAIN!

Disclaimer: Oh shut up, Trev. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned completely by me. So enjoy chapter nine.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 9: Ancient Artifacts**

**(Cybertron; City of Iacon; Autobot HQ; 11:00 AM Station Square Time)**

Everyone was so worn out from the events of the previous night, they had no idea how late it already was. Tai was the only one who brought a clock and when he saw what time it was, he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He woke up everyone else then everyone saw that Trevor wasn't in his bed.

"Why can't we wake up and actually SEE Trevor for once?" Steve asked as he put on his glove covering his robotic arm.

"It's Trevor, Steve. We should be used to it by now." Violet said.

"I'm sure he's fine." Gatomon said. "Maybe he's just out exploring Iacon again."

"I'll go look for him." Violet said.

She got up and got her own clothes on. She put on a black tummy top blouse, white pants, and brown shoes. She got a pink headband and then she pulled her hair away from in front of her face and behind her ear. She put the headband in her hair and then went off. She didn't have to travel far. She climbed a few flights of giant stairs in the giant base before she saw her best friend with his hands behind his back staring out a window. Violet crept up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, which made Trevor jump up a bit and Violet jerked her hand away.

"I'm sorry." Violet said.

Trevor laughed when he saw it was just her.

"It's alright." He said.

Violet stood at Trevor's left and just started out the window. The view was beautiful. All of Iacon's lights seemed to make the entire world look brighter. Soon everyone else found the two of them, but they didn't approach them yet.

"Don't they look cute together?" Gatomon said.

"They would make a cute looking couple." Patamon said.

"Hey, maybe it'll happen, maybe it won't." Steve said as he stared at Fry with a smirk.

"Yeah. Only time will tell." Fry said.

Fry and Steve were the only ones out of all of them who knew. Trevor was head-over-heels in love with Violet. Of course, Trevor knew too. He's just too scared to tell her. But why he's scared, no one, not even Trevor himself knows. They all walked up and stood together as a group staring out the window.

"Whatchya doin, Trev?" Takato asked.

"Just taking in the view." Trevor replied.

"It's gorgeous." Gatomon said.

"We have to savor moments like these, team." Trevor said. "I mean, come on. Look at this." He waved his hand at the window. "We are all the way out here on a whole nother planet. We're like Star Trek. We have officially gone where no man in the history of the universe has gone before."

"Oh yeah." Steve said. "The original series aired in the sixties."

"I know." Trevor said. "I saw a few episodes of it."

Everyone looked at Trevor.

"But…you were living on the streets for the past few years. How could you even watch TV at all?" Tai asked.

"Electronic stores have TV's, they display TV's with Star Trek on, it's not rocket science." Trevor said.

"How did you even find anything to eat or drink on the streets?" TK asked.

Trevor did not like remembering the answer to that question at all. He shuddered.

"I'd…rather not say. And please don't force me." Trevor said in a loud whisper.

TK just eyed Kari.

"That bad, huh?" Rika asked.

Trevor only nodded.

"If we're like the crew of the Enterprise, I call being Spock." Steve said.

Every single pair of eyes in the vicinity locked onto Steve.

"Okay, dude. We are not the crew of the Enterprise." Tai said. "And even if we WERE, you wouldn't be Spock. You'd be McCoy."

"McCoy? Why would I be McCoy?" Steve asked.

"Dammit, Steve! You're a doctor, not a Vulcan, man!" Fry said.

Everyone laughed at the line Fry gave. Steve crossed his arms.

"Attention, AutoKnights!" Hot Rod's Voice came from the intercom. "Report to the main room immediately."

The humans knew exactly what was happening.

"Oh goodie. Story time." TK said.

"Let's get going." Henry said.

Everyone took one last look outside and then they all turned and headed upstairs to find Hot Rod.

**(Earth; Station Square; Thorndyke Mansion; 9:30 AM)**

Before anyone on Cybertron woke up, Sonic and his friends awoke first. Sonic opened his eyes to see the sky was as blue as he was. Which he always smiled at. Then he looked over his side and saw Takamon was still snoozing. Takamon had taken off his armor like he always does when he sleeps. Sonic decided to wake him up. He went over and gently nudged the Digimon.

"Hey, rise and shine, golden boy."

Takamon groaned and then his ocean blue eyes were visible. He stretched his arms.

"Morning, Sonic."

"Morning to you too."

Takamon stood up and then walked behind the chimney. There, his armor lied. He picked up the chest piece and held it right in front of his golden chest. The rims of the armor dimly glowed and then Takamon let go. The armor piece automatically attached to his chest and held firm. The same thing happened with the shoulder pieces.

"That's kind of weird." Sonic said as he spectated.

"It's just what I do." Takamon retorted.

"Sonic! Takamon! Breakfast is ready!" Amy's voice called to them.

Sonic and Takamon walked to the front of the roof and then they jumped off it. They both landed nicely on their feet and walked inside, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Good morning, you two." Chuck said.

"Good morning, Chuck." They both said.

The two of them sat down and Ella served breakfast. She, Cream, and Vanilla had made up a great-smelling platter of French toast. All of them ate and talked for about half an hour until Cream noticed that someone was missing.

"Is Tails awake yet?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure." Chuck said. "He's usually awake by now. I wonder what's keeping him."

Chuck got up and headed upstairs to check on Tails. A few minutes later he came back down. But Tails wasn't with him.

"Where is he?" Chris asked.

"He locked the door." Chuck said. "He said he wasn't getting out of bed today and told me to leave him alone."

Sonic smacked his forehead. "Okay. This is getting ridiculous. I miss Cosmo too but Tails locking himself away is going too far."

"But what can we do?" Amy asked. "Tails has been like this for months now."

Sonic just looked at Takamon.

"Do you think could try talking to him now?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'll try but I'm not promising any results." Takamon said.

"We're just asking you to try, honey." Vanilla said.

"But please, remember he is going through a rough time. Try to be gentle." Tanaka said.

"I've gone through what he's feeling myself. I know what to do. Trust me." Takamon said as he got up.

"Good luck." Sonic said.

Takamon nodded and then he headed upstairs to where Chuck's lab was. Tails had a bed up there. When he got to the door, he tried to open it up, but failed. It was indeed locked. He knocked.

"Tails? You in there?" Takamon called.

"Leave me alone." Tails voice came from behind the door in that depressed tone.

"I will as soon as you and I have a talk. Mon to fox." Takamon said.

"Not gonna happen. Now leave." Tails said.

Takamon quickly got fed up. To him, it was like talking to Patamon on his wedding day all over again. But with different circumstances.

"Tails I just have a question. How much does it cost to repair a door?"

"Not much. Go." Tails said.

Takamon nodded and then he clenched his right fist. Then he gave to door the full force of that fist. Tails jumped up and gave a small shriek as the sound startled him. Takamon maneuvered his hand over to the knob and then he undid the lock on the door. He opened the door up, walked inside, and then he closed and locked it again. He looked over at the bed and saw that Tails had his head on the pillow again. Takamon walked over.

"Come on, Tails. Get up."

"I don't wanna get up." Tails said.

"That's funny. Cause I really don't care."

Takamon walked over to the other side of the bed. Then he leaned down and grabbed the bottom structure, and picked it up causing a major tilt. Tails rolled out of the bed and thudded on the floor as Takamon put the bed down.

"Why won't you just leave?"

"Because I don't plan to unless I talk to you."

"Did Sonic put you up to this?"

"Actually I volunteered myself. I know exactly what you're going through, Tails. I can help you."

"Can you bring somebody back from the dead?"

"Well…no. But…"

"Then you can't help me. And you have absolutely no idea what I'm going through. You're made of data. Love probably isn't programmed into you."

The anger grew inside of Takamon. He hadn't been this angry in a long time. He walked over and gave Tails a good hard sidekick to the chest. Tails went flying and crashed into a wall. Takamon ran over and grabbed him by the fur on his chest. He slammed the fox into another part of the wall.

"You listen to me, you little shit! I'm data alright but I can feel just like you can! And I know more about love than you will ever know! You know why? It's because I've been in love even before you were born! I was married for ten years! And then my wife died! So you think I don't know what you're going through? You have no idea how much I know!"

Tails immediately regretted mouthing off to him after that speech. Takamon released his grip and Tails was on his feet again.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea." Tails said.

Takamon just gave grunt. "Well now you do."

"But let me ask you this. Were you the one to kill your wife?"

"No. Sonic and Cream told me about Cosmo. I'm really sorry."

Tails plopped into Chuck's chair.

"I lost the only girl I'll probably ever fall for. And I was the one who had to pull the trigger. I was this close to not doing it. But if I hadn't, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, and myself, probably wouldn't be here."

"Yeah. Amy said something about restoring her clan. What did that mean?" Takamon asked.

"Cosmo was an organic being like you and me. But she wasn't an animal. She came from a special plant species."

"Plant?" Takamon wondered.

"I know it's weird, but it's true. Cosmo was a plant being. When she died, all Sonic was able to find was a seed."

Tails walked over to a closet door and opened it up. Inside of it, was a pot with a plant growing inside of it. There were special lights everywhere. The plant itself was absolutely beautiful. Two long vines extended up to about six inches in height. At the very end of them, were two identical red roses fully bloomed.

"And this is what that seed grew into." Tails said.

"So there's a chance this seed is Cosmo?" Takamon asked.

"There's a chance yes. But I'm not sure if she'll come out of it anytime soon." Tails said as he closed the door.

"Well you and me have a lot more in common than I thought." Takamon said.

Tails just stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you and I have both lost girls that we loved, and now we're both hoping that one day they will return to us."

More questions came over Tails.

"What makes you think your wife will come back?" the young kitsune asked.

"Well…to explain that you have to hear this first." Takamon said. "I'm a being made of data. My world is full of them. When one of dies we don't really "die". Our bodies just vaporize into bits of data. And then those bits of data are re-configured and we're reborn as digi-eggs again. It happened to me once right after Blaze died."

Tails continued to stare at Takamon. "How long ago was that?"

"Well, twenty years ago in my world is when I first got married to Blaze. After ten years of marriage, my world was attacked by these four very powerful Digimon who called themselves, The Dark Masters. Me and my own kind, the rest of the Takamon, usually never left our village underground. But we had to help fight, so we came out and fought. But our efforts were wasted. No mon was powerful enough to stop them alone." Takamon's voice grew faint and sadder. "I watched my wife vaporize in front of me. And then I was killed. Out of all my people, I was the only one reborn. I stayed down in that village for ten years. Waiting for the eggs to hatch again. But they never did until the AutoKnights came."

"So you were by yourself for ten whole years in an underground village, completely sealed off from the rest of the world?" Tails asked.

Takamon nodded.

"How did you live with it?" The fox asked. "How did you live with the pain of losing your loved one for ten years?"

"Well, for ten years…I really didn't move on." Takamon said. "It wasn't until I met the AutoKnights that I finally realized, that I had to move on."

Tails was listening closely. Takamon sat down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"I couldn't go on like that for the rest of my days. Feeling sorry for myself basically sucked every bit of self-respect I had from me." Takamon said. "Tails, please don't let that happen to you. You have friends that are trying to help you out. Let them. They scared that you might try to kill yourself."

"I would never do anything like that!" Tails cried.

"Yeah but the thing is, your friends don't know that. You've been a downer a lot lately. Even when you didn't know about me, I was spying on you guys from the garage."

"Well that's…creepy."

"Whatever. Tails, my point is that no matter what happens in life, even if we lose someone that we loved so dearly, we have to learn to move on. We can't let depression consume us. Otherwise we become someone else entirely that no one recognizes. Not even ourselves."

The words stuck to Tails. His friends had been trying to say the same thing, but he didn't let them. But then again, none of them ever kicked him in the chest to get their point across. Tails then realized something. Cosmo would want him to be happy and remember the good times they had together. Then Tails actually gave a light smile. For the first time in months, he was smiling.

"Thanks, Takamon."

Takamon was pleased at his work. "No problem."

"And just FYI, Cosmo isn't the only thing bothering me."

"Really? What else is going on?"

"My parents."

Takamon made a face. "I can't help you with that one, Tails. The closest thing I had to a parent was the eggshell I hatched out of."

"I know." Tails got up. "I think it's time I ate something. I'm starving."

Takamon smiled again. "You're about to make everyone else very happy."

"I know. And by the way, I find it hard to believe that you hatched from an egg."

The two of them got up and Takamon unlocked the door. He opened it up and both of them climbed down the ladder.

"I have you know that I wasn't always this big." Takamon said. "Have you ever heard of digivolving?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Eh. I'll tell ya later."

Meanwhile downstairs, everyone was still waiting for Takamon to come back down. Then he did. And Tails was with him. The young fox stopped in front of them.

"Look you guys, I'm really sorry if I've scared you for the past months. I guess I let depression come over me too much. Can you guys forgive me?"

No one, NO ONE, could believe that Tails was the one saying this right now. Cream sprang from her chair and wrapped her arms around Tails.

"You don't need to apologize, Tails." Cream said. "You were going through a rough time."

Cheese landed on Tails head. "Chao!"

Amy and Sonic got up now. "So…are you going to be okay now, bro?" the blue hedgehog asked.

Tails turned to his best friend and smiled. Something that Sonic was very happy to see.

"I'll be fine, Sonic. But I really need something to eat."

Cream was happy to hear THAT.

"Come on, Tails!"

Cream dragged Tails into the kitchen and then the rest of the eyes in the room were on Takamon. Sonic walked over to him.

"You actually made him smile." The cerulean hedgehog had a fair amount of surprise in his voice. "How did you do it?"

Takamon sighed and put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "I'm good." The smirk on his face just grew. "I'm really really good."

"Thank you." Sonic said. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." Takamon said.

Takamon sat down and they all they could do was talk until the Autobots called. In that time, everyone else showed up. Topaz, Rouge, Knuckles, Danny, Frances, and Helen were now part of the group. Then, around 11:15, Teletraan started to beep. Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled him out.

"It's time, Takamon." Teletraan said.

"Goody goody." Takamon put Teletraan down on the table. "Put it up on holo-screen."

"Coming up."

Everyone gathered around Takamon as the transmission feed became clear. Hot Rod, along with many other Autobots, and the AutoKnight team themselves were in view.

"Good morning, Takamon." Hot Rod greeted.

"Same to all of you guys on Cybertron." Takamon said. "Are you ready to story tell now?"

"I guess I am. I have Wheeljack and Perceptor here to help tell the story." Hot Rod said. "Is everyone with you?"

"All heads accounted for." Takamon said.

"Alright then. Let us begin." Hot Rod said. "This story requires me to tell you of how we came into being."

"Go on." Trevor said.

"Alright then." Hot Rod started. "Before Earth was born, before Cybertron itself was born, there was nothing. Nothing, except…the Allspark."

Everyone besides the Autobots looked confused.

"Allspark?" Rika asked.

Hot Rod walked over to a round table in the middle of the room and pushed a button on it. A holo-projector appeared and it showed an image of a cube shaped object with Cybertronian symbols all over it.

"This is the Allspark. No one on Cybertron, not even the Decepticons, knows exactly where it came from. All we know is that it has the power to create worlds. And fill those words with life to inhabit them. That is how Cybertron, and the whole species of Transformers, was born."

Fascination. That's the feeling everyone had while listening to Hot Rod's story.

"So this cube created you guys?" Fry asked.

"Very interesting." Chuck said on the other line. "But I don't see what this has to do with Chris."

Hot Rod turned to look at him. "Are you familiar with the Cybertronian Great War, sir? "

Chuck nodded.

"Well then listen. When Megatron first betrayed us, it was said that the reason he did was because he wanted to expand his empire and become the ruler of the galaxy. But what wasn't said was, the main reason was because he wanted to use the power of the Allspark and two other artifacts, for himself."

"Two other artifacts?" Patamon asked.

Hot Rod pressed another button. The projector shrunk the image of the cube and then on both sides of it, two more things appeared. On the left side was the image of a strange looking key bigger than a basketball. On the right side, was a small object about two feet long. It was metal wire framed and had a blue glowing orb in side.

"They key is called, The Key to Vector Sigma. The thing on the right is called, The Matrix of Leadership." Hot Rod said.

"How did he want to use them?" Tails asked.

Wheeljack stepped in.

"He wanted to use their power to create a massive army of Decepticons. One that we Autobots wouldn't have a chance against. He would have used the cube's power to create the new soldiers. The Matrix would be used to supply the energon needed to bring them online. And as for the key…I really don't know what he would have used that for. But he still wanted it."

"So what happened?" Violet asked.

"All three artifacts were in our possession at the time." Perceptor said. "We knew we had no choice but we had to. We hid the key here in this base. But as for the Matrix and the cube, we had to send them away in small ships and sent them somewhere on a random course. The Matrix ship had a pilot inside. The one for the cube was empty."

"What happened to the ships?" Tai asked.

"The Decepticons quickly learned of what we did. They tried to intercept the Matrix, but they failed in that attempt. The pilot inside that ship opened up a space bridge to escape the Decepticons. But the bridge malfunctioned and he was sent to an unknown world. To this day we have no idea where he could be." Ultra Magnus said.

"And what about the cube?" Takamon asked.

"The cube ship was on a random course. And we have very good reason to believe that it ended up on Earth." Perceptor said.

"So you think Megatron is trying to find the cube again?" Trevor asked.

"But what does any of that have to do with me?" Chris asked.

"Young one, are you familiar with the name, Hector Thorndyke?"

Chris shook his head no at the name, but Chuck knew it.

"I know who he was. Chris, Hector Thorndyke was MY grandfather. And he was your great-great grandfather. He was a very famous ship captain and explorer. But when I was ten or so, he ended up going crazy in a looney bin."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. After a trip to Antarctica, his crew found him in a cave ranting on and on about some incredible discovery he made."

"What was the discovery?" Ella asked.

"I'm not really sure." Chuck replied. "But I remember the story that my father told me. Captain Hector was on his last voyage on his ship right before he went crazy. He was halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. Near where the Titanic sunk I think. One of the anchors on his ship snapped off and fell into the ocean. The next thing the crew knew, the ship blew up."

"It had to have been that Decepticon we've heard stories about." Brawn said.

"What stories, Brawn?" Trevor asked.

"Well, it was just a story. But it says that a long time ago, an ancient Decepticon, that was bigger than anything you've ever seen before, crash landed on an unknown planet and had no way of getting off. It's also said that con was sent to there by Megatron to find the Allspark."

"So you think a giant Decepticon blew up that old ship?" Takamon asked.

"We're sure of it." Hot Rod said. "And that con also did something to captain Thorndyke."

"What did he do?" Danny asked.

"What he did, young human, was burn information regarding the location of the Allspark into his mind." Hot Rod said.

"Why would he do that instead of just rising from the water and looking for it himself?" Kari asked.

"When this unknown giant entered the planet, most of his energy was depleted. What he did to captain Thorndyke was his only option, in hopes that one day Megatron would find him and extract the information from his mind." Alpha Trion said.

"But they never got the chance. He died a few days after he was released from the psycho-ward." Chuck said. "But that should be the end of it."

"It's not." Hot Rod said. "Captain Thorndyke's possessions were kept preserved. One of them was a telescope."

Chuck immediately sprung out of his seat. "My father passed those things down to me. I have them up in my lab. Be right back."

Chuck ran upstairs and Chris realized something. "Wait. Sideways said something to me about a telescope yesterday."

"He must have been referring to the same telescope." Tails said.

Chuck came down with a box filled with what looked to be…well…old junk. He fished through it and then he brought out a black case. It was round, 2 inches in diameter, and a meter long. He opened up the case and revealed a round brass colored antique telescope. He gently pulled out the telescope and held it so everyone could see it.

"That's it!" Hot Rod said. "That's the telescope."

"What's so special about it?" Sonic asked.

"It's special because we have reason to believe that when the information to the cube's location was burned into Captain Thorndyke's mind, the coordinates to its location were etched into one of the inner lenses on that telescope." Hot Rod said.

"In order to find out if that's true, we have to take it apart." Topaz said. "But it's really old. If we try to take it apart, we might end up damaging it."

"Then let me try." Tails said. "I'll go get my tools."

Tails headed for the garage. A minute later, he returned with a toolbox. Sonic just looked at him worriedly.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" the cerulean hedgehog asked.

"I'm fine, Sonic. Let me do this." Tails said.

Sonic shrugged. "Alright. Everyone clear the table. Let's give him some room to work."

Everyone else got up and moved away from the table. Tails took a seat in front of it and Chuck handed him the telescope. Teletraan was still right in front of Tails so Cybertron could see too. The kitsune opened up his toolbox and brought out a small screwdriver. Then he looked at Hot Rod.

"This thing has many lenses inside of it. Which one am I looking for exactly?" Tails asked.

There are six lenses in this telescope from top to bottom." Chuck said. "Which one has the code?"

"From top to bottom, I believe it would be the fourth one down." Hot Rod said.

Tails expanded the telescope to its full length at one meter long. It extended at three different parts. There were six lenses. The one you look through, the one at the top, and four in between. Tails had to get the fourth one down.

"I'll have to split it at the first extension point." Tails said as he neared his screwdriver.

"Be careful, Tails." Chuck said.

Tails nodded and then he went back to his work. Everyone had their fingers crossed in hopes that the young fox would succeed. No one on Cybertron knew about his depression so they figured he was perfectly fine. Tails, one by one, screwed off tiny screws off of the telescope. When he took off the last one, he gently pulled on the telescope again and the first section came completely off the rest of it.

"Concentrate." Tanaka said.

Tails wiped his forehead and looked down into the section of the telescope he took off. He saw the lens he needed. But he had no idea how to get it out. He went into thinking mode and began to twirl the three stray hairs on his forehead. Then he got a simple idea, He took a very thin flathead screwdriver and stuck it down in there. He placed it at the edge of the lens and started to gently pry at the piece of glass. Everyone winced as a small squeak was heard. But they kept on believing in Tails. Tails pried a bit more and then, the lens popped out of its place. He smiled and then tipped the scope over to let the lens fall into his hand.

"Got it." He said.

Everyone smiled and Sonic slapped his friend on the back. "Way to go buddy."

"Let me see that lens." Takamon said.

Tails gave the lens to Takamon and he examined it very close. He saw a small crack right outside the center, but he couldn't see anything more. He went over to Teletraan.

"Teletraan, think you can magnify on this crack right here?"

"Let's see what we got."

A small flap opened up on Teletraan and a tiny snake probe came out. The end of it looked like a camera. The probe looked right at the crack and then Teletraan projected a second screen. The second screen slowly zoomed in on the crack in the lens and it got blurry. But when Teletraan cleared it up, symbols were seen all around the crack. There was also a microscopic hole. Everyone looked at the second screen in amazement.

"All this time," Chuck said. "I was in possession of an object that holds the key to tracking down an ancient alien artifact." His voice was filled with fascination.

"So all we have to do is have Teletraan read those symbol and then we'll know where that cube is." Fry said.

"Actually…no." Hot Rod said. "Those symbols were just a fluke. The real key to finding the cube, lies within that tiny hole, and within Trevor's eyes."

Now everyone was looking at Trevor.

"My eyes?" he repeated. "Could you please clear that up?"

"Do you remember when you first received your powers and we brought you here?" Wheeljack asked. "And we taught you how to use that ability you can do with your eyes to project images?"

Now Trevor knew exactly what Wheeljack was talking about. He had only used that technique once before. He used it to show Violet and her family how he got his powers.*

(* Waaaayyyyy back in the very first AutoKnights. Even with his ring still on.)

"Now I remember." Trevor said. "I haven't used that power in so long I forgot I even had it."

"Well, if you use it again pointed right at that hole, it will project the precise location of the Allspark on Earth." Hot Rod said.

"So we have to wait a few more days until we can officially begin to search." Violet said.

"Exactly." Alpha Trion said.

"What should I do here in the meantime?" Takamon asked.

"You just relax." Trevor said. "But if the Decepticons return, keep Chris safe. That is your first priority."

"Understood." Takamon said. "Is there anything else I need to hear?"

"No." Hot Rod replied. "That was all we had to say."

"Alright then. Guys, I'll see you in a few days." Takamon said.

"Bye Tak! Bye everyone else!" The AutoKnights shouted.

Teletraan ended the transmission and then it was just Takamon, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and everyone else.

"Wow." Frances said. "I never knew so much history can be found in a little lens like that."

Everyone eyed the lens.

"So what do we do now?" Chris asked.

"I guess we do exactly what that guy said. We just kick back until they return." Sonic said.

"Does that mean you and I can finally go on a date together?" Amy asked in a flirty way.

"No way."

Sonic got up and dashed out the door before anyone had a chance to blink their eyes. Amy was left furious.

"Ooohhh! One of these days, I promise you, Sonic! You will be mine!"

Everyone backed away from Amy out of fear. Takamon even put Teletraan back in his chest armor. Then he looked at Tails.

"Should I ask?"

"It's probably better if you didn't." Tails replied.

Takamon nodded and then the rest of them went off to do their own thing. Knuckles went back to Mobius to check on the Master Emerald. Everyone else stayed on Earth. Everything seemed okay, but that was only this day. What was in store for tomorrow would give everyone, both on Earth and Cybertron, something that they don't need. Stress.

**Me: I could have done so much better with the ending of this chapter.**

**Vanilla: It's okay, dearie. You did the best you could.**

**Me: Thanks, Miss Vanilla.**

**Trevor: So what are you going to do now, AK?**

**Me: Oh I plan to do nothing but play Transformers: War for Cybertron, baby!**

**Sonic: Oh yeah! That game came out! Is it any good?**

**Me: It's awesomnessity. And for those of you who also got WFC for PS3, look for me online. My user name there is the same one as it is here. AutoKnight01. In fact, I'm going to go play it right now. Chapter ten will be here ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.**


	10. Things Go Boom

Me: Hey Bitches! The tenth chapter is ready to be read.

Julie-Su: Hello, everyone.

Takamon: Who are you?

Knuckles: She's Julie-Su. She's my girlfriend.

Steve: It's hard to believe that YOU have a girlfriend.

(Julie-Su takes out her gun and points it at Steve)

Julie-Su: Do you have a problem with me?

Rouge: You know that I do sister.

Julie-Su: When did YOU get here?

Rouge: Just now.

Me: Are the two of you going to be okay in the same room? Because both of you like Knuckles and quite frankly when the two of you get mad…I'm afraid.

Sonic: Anytime those two are in the same room together, they always end up in a slugfest. It's just a matter of time.

Me: How much damage do they cause in the surrounding area?

Tails: Oh, you'll find out.

Rouge: How the hell you managed to get Knuckles to love you I'll never know!

Julie-Su: Oh cry me a river! You're just jealous cause you can't get a man! You're just a slut.

Rouge: I'M a slut? At least I wear pants! And I'm not flat!

Everyone: GASP!

(Julies takes off her gloves)

Julie-Su: Oh it is on!

Rouge: Bring it!

(The two engage in a bloodfest brawl earning entranced stares from the Mobian males)

Me: Okay I'm going to start this up before they break my computer. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still mine.

Takamon: One tiny joke…

Trevor: And you shall meet your doom.

Me: Enjoy chapter ten while I try to break this fight up.

Knuckles: SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!

Me:….okay.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 10: Things Go Boom**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Autobot HQ; 2:30 PM)**

It had only been a few hours after Hot Rod explained the story of the three artifacts to the AutoKnights. And during that time, they all packed up their things to get ready to head back home to Earth.

"It's a shame we only got to be here for such a short time." Rika said.

"Yeah. If they had any good restaurants in the city, I would have taken you out on a killer date." Takato said.

"A date on another planet? Sometimes you can be such a nerd." Rika said.

"Okay that was uncalled for."

Rika got up, went over to Takato, and kissed him for a good twenty five seconds.

"Better now?" she asked flirty.

Takato only nodded, but he was happy nonetheless.

"Something's been bugging me about you, Takato." Henry said.

Takato look at his friend. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

"I've been taking Tai Chi lessons for years now. And yet all YOU have to do is put on your ring and bam. You have the skills of a freaking ninja."

"A little jealous of Takato now are we, Henry?" TK asked.

"No. Not jealous."

TK eyed him and gave Henry a "come on" face.

"Okay I'm point zero one jealous. But the other ninety nine point nine percent is just interest and curiosity." Henry said.

"I understand the interest because we're all freaking awesome. But the curiosity I'd like to be enlightened on." Fry said.

"I just wonder how we have all these skills when we transform." Henry said. "When I turned into Jolt for the first time, it was just so weird. I still had all my normal knowledge, but then all this new information just rushed into my head. It's been bugging me for a long time."

Trevor smiled. "Dude, we all felt that way when we first transformed. Even I don't know how it happens. But we somehow gain the knowledge and skills of the original Autobots."

"He's right. It's like we become one with the Autobots that lay dormant inside our rings." Tai said.

Henry perked up his head and then looked back and forth between Trevor and Tai.

"Speaking of becoming one with something, there's something else that's been bothering me. About the two of you." He pointed to Trevor and Tai and the two of them just looked at each other.

"What's been bothering you about them?" Takato asked.

"What bothers me is this question. How were they able to combine into one?"

At that moment, everyone's eyes went wide as they remembered the events of their most previous fight with Megatron and Devastator. Trevor and Tai were in their AutoKnight forms, and then they combined into the being known as Jetpower Prime.

"Yeah. How exactly DID we do that?" Tai asked Trevor.

"I have absolutely no idea." Trevor asked.

"Maybe you guys should try to do it again when we get back." Patamon said.

"Why?" Tai asked.

"When you two combined, you were unstoppable like me when I claw at a scratching post." Gatomon said. "If you can learn to control it and do it again whenever you want, we'll have this war won in no time at all."

Trevor and Tai looked at each other again.

"We were pretty strong when we were Jetpower Prime." Tai said.

"You're right about that. But we won't be able to become him again unless you and I figure out how the hell we did it in the first place." Trevor said.

"All you did was join hands." Violet said. "Why don't you just try that again?"

"I think there's more to it than that, Violet." Kari said.

"I agree with Kari." TK said. "Joining hands connected them but there had to be more to it than just that."

"I'm sure we'll figure it all out." Steve said. "We always do, don't we?"

"Yes, Steve. We always do." Rika said. "But we'll have to look for that cube thing when we get back. So they'll have to practice combining in our spare time."

"She's right." Henry said. "But as soon as we get back, I wanna make a quick run by Shinjuku. I need to check on Terriermon and make sure Suzie and Lopmon haven't scared him away."

"I'm sure Guilmon misses the heck out of me." Takato said.

"Renamon's probably just sitting on top of a building somewhere waiting for me to get back." Rika said.

"I haven't seen Agumon for a long time." Tai said. "And Sora…"

Sora was Tai's girlfriend. He had only confessed his love to her the night before he had to leave for this whole adventure. He loved her like crazy and his face showed it. Trevor patted his friend's back.

"You'll see her again, man." He said. "We'll stop by Odaiba and say hello to all of our friends when we get back. How's that sound?"

"That sounds awesome!" Takato shouted. "I wanna meet the rest of the digidestined from TV!"

"Calm down, buddy." TK said.

"And I wanna stop by Langley Falls and see my family again." Steve said.

Trevor and Violet looked at each other with worry.

"Actually, Steve…I think you should hold off on seeing your family for a while."

Steve's face went sad. "Why?"

Violet answered by tapping her own left arm with her right index finger. Then Steve knew what she meant. He looked at his own left arm and raised his hand in front of his face. Then he took off the long black glove and showed the real arm for what it was. The metallic arm shined with the light. Steve turned his robotic hand around and closed it to make a fist. Then he opened it back up again.

"I didn't even think about what my family would think when they see this." Steve said as he put his glove back on. "My mom will probably lock the doors to my house so I can't ever get out for all eternity."

"She wouldn't go that crazy. Would she?" Rika asked.

"My mom has SERIOUS letting go issues over me." Steve said.

"She should meet MY mom. I'd bet they'd get along just great." Rika said.

"I've met his mom. No bet." Trevor said.

"Attention, AutoKnights. Your ship is ready to go." Ultra Magnus' voice came from the intercom.

Everyone picked up their bags. Patamon got on top of TK's head and Gatomon held onto Kari's shoulders while riding her back. Steve went to pick up his very big duffel bag. Everyone thought he wasn't going to be able to because he had brought so many things it was so heavy. But he picked it up with his left hand. He picked it up like it was nothing at all. Everyone was baffled. So was Steve himself.

"Hold on. Let me try something."

Steve put the bag down and then he walked over to one of the beds. He reached his left hand down to grab it. Then he picked the entire frame of the bed up and held it over his head with so much ease.

"Holy crap! This arm makes me strong!" Steve said as he put the bed back down.

"That could come in handy." Fry said. "Literally."

Everyone chuckled as they went out the door of their barracks and made their way up to the main room to say goodbye to the Autobots. When they got up there, they found everyone, even Alpha Trion there to say bon voyage.

"Have a safe trip back, AutoKnights." Alpha Trion said.

"And make sure you give Megatron and the other Decepti-creeps a good Auto ass kicking!" Powerglide said.

"We'll be sure to do that, Powerglide." Tai said. "And one of these days I'll have to come back and show you how to REALLY fly."

"Oh. THAT will be the day." Powerglide said.

"The ship's all set. You guys ready to go?" Wheeljack asked.

Everyone nodded. As they all went to walk out, they were met by Yuriko and Hikaru. Steve approached Yuriko.

"You gonna come back with us?" he asked.

"I'd love to. But I'm needed here." Yuriko said. "But I promise I'll come back to Earth to see you."

Yuriko leaned in and kissed Steve's cheek.

"And who knows? Maybe you and I can do something then." She said with a smile.

Steve smiled and gently rubbed his cheek. "I'd love that."

Trevor went up to Hikaru. "You keep on strategizing, man. The Autobots need you."

Hikaru nodded and held out his hand. "I'll do that. You make sure you lead this team to victory."

Trevor nodded. "Will do."

Trevor shook Hikaru's hand and everyone started to slowly make their way out with Wheeljack. But then…

*BOOOOOOOOOM!*

The large sound shook the ground extremely hard. The humans lost their balance and the Autobots grabbed the walls. When the shaking stopped, everyone regained their balance quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Fry shouted.

"It felt like an explosion!" Blaster said.

"It's probably Perceptor and another one of his crazy experiments." Gears said.

"Uh, Gears? I'm right here next to you." Perceptor said.

"Well then what was that blast?" TK wondered.

"There's a call coming in!" Wheeljack said.

He rushed over to the computer and started to press buttons like a mad man. Cliffjumper was the one who told the report. When he was done, his optics were so big, they could have been mistaken for the headlights of a monster truck. He slowly turned around and looked down at the AutoKnights.

"Wheeljack, what's going on?" Tai asked.

"There's…been an explosion." The Autobot replied.

"Where at?" Violet asked.

Wheeljack paused before answering. "The hangar."

Everyone gasped. The hangar was where the ship was. The ONLY ship. The humans dropped their bags.

"If the explosion was THAT big…then…oh shit." Trevor said. "Guys we gotta get to that hangar and fast! Get ready!"

"Wait! Are you sure?" Powerglide said.

"Did you forget who we are?" Tai said.

"Right. Come on guys." Trevor said.

Everyone had their rings on their fingers and their fists raised into the air.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Ten rings in the room and all of them began to simultaneously glow in their stone's respected colors, creating a rainbow of colored light. Then all of them began to expand and melt all over their bodies. The Autobots stared at them and for the first time, watched them transform. When their suits were done transforming, they called out their new names.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"IRONHIDE!"

"RATCHET!"

"JETFIRE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"ARCEE!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"JAZZ!"

"JOLT!"

"CHROMIA!"

(A/N: If you don't remember who's who, refer back to chapter one. There's a list at the top.)

All of them had only two things in common. All of them had on black boots with silver trim, and they all had the same braces n their upper arms and thighs just like Blurr did. The colors of the suits was where the difference was seen.

Optimus' suit had red and blue in most places. His legs were dark blue with reddish orange flames. And his upper body was red with blue flames. The robe that flowed down his back was also red and blue flamed. His AutoKnight symbol was located on his left shoulder.

Ironhide's suit was simply black in every part. Her symbol was in the upper left side of her chest.

The majority of Ratchet's suit was greenish yellow. Across how stomach and continuing around to his cape, was a red line. On the front of his stomach and on the back of his cape, the line did a short heart rate zig zag. On his right shoulder was a circular patch with his AutoKnight symbol in the center. On the border of the patch, it read, "AutoKnight Search & Rescue".

Jetfire's suit was flat black but it had a slight grayish tint to it to distinguish it from Ironhide's color. On the back of his robe, a thin red line made a rectangle. His goggles had also changed from their normal white into that grayish black color. His symbol was on his upper right arm.

Bumblebee's suit was bright yellow with two black vertical stripes on both sides of his chest. Thos same stripes also ran down the back of his robe. In between those two stripes on his robe, was his AutoKnight symbol. His hat had also disappeared when he transformed.

Arcee's suit was bright pink with the same stripes as Bumblebee. Her symbol was also in the same place as Bumblebee's.

Sideswipe's suit was silver everywhere. Instead of standing on his feet, he had skates on his feet that were made from single wheels. So he had one wheeled skates that his feet were concealed in. His symbol was on his right shoulder.

Jazz's suit was silver like Sideswipe's but he had a red and blue stripe going up his suit on the front and back. His goggles had also turned into a silver color apart from their normal yellow. His had the AutoKnight shield logo right dead center in his chest.

Jolt's suit was blue all over. Like Jazz, his symbol was also located in the center of his chest.

When Chromia transformed, her orange hair was no longer tied up in the style she liked it. Her hair just flowed down normally to her shoulders. Her suit was dark blue and had the same stripes that Bumblebee and Arcee did. Her symbol was seen on her right shoulder.

Now that they were all transformed, all of them rushed out of the main room and found the nearest window. They saw smoke bellowing out of the ground, where the hangar is. Then they all rushed outside with most of the Autobots following them. Yuriko and Hikaru went too. Cliffjumper was there with a shuttle ready to take them there, but they all ran past him.

"AutoKnights, transform and roll to that hangar!" Optimus shouted.

Yuriko and Hikaru transformed their legs into their robotic ones. Their feet grew rockets and then they took off. All ten AutoKnights leaned over forward and then their suits began to open up with mechanical parts. Jetfire jumped up instead of leaning over actually.

Optimus' sleeves began to move and shift into machinery and soon became two parts of his Peterbilt 379 modes frond hood. He put both of his hands together to make the hood and grille one piece. The black and silver brace and his upper arms began to grow into wheels and tires and soon positioned themselves underneath the front wheel covers. Then his legs began to do the same thing as his arms only his legs became the trailer rig for the truck. Both of his legs were put together to make the rig complete. Then the braces on his thighs grew into the eight back wheels and took their place under the red wheel covers. Then Optimus' back began erupting with machinery. The middle section of the truck took shape. The windows were aligned and the lights flickered on. Finally, the two smokestacks emerged from the sides, thus completing his transformation. He was a Peterbilt 379 semi cab ten wheeler. The front hood and the back wheel covers were red with blue flames. Everything in between those two parts was blue with red flames. The AutoKnight symbol was where the Peterbilt logo usually goes.

Ironhide's legs went first. They separately unfolded into both halves of what appeared to be a pickup bed. She put the legs together to form the complete bed. Her thigh braces soon grew and became the back wheels and tires. Next her arms began to transform. Both of them soon became one half of the front part of the truck. When she put both of them together, the front part was whole. Then the two halves of the hood rose up and slammed down in their rightful place. The GMC logo slid down onto the center of the grille. Then her upper arm braces transformed into the front wheels and tires and they aligned themselves. Next, her back part of her suit did the same thing as Optimus'. Machinery rose out of it and took its shape as the mid section of the truck. Finally, her two smokestacks rose up out of the bed ad her transformation also was done. Ironhide's vehicle mode was a GMC Topkick pickup truck. It was gloss black everywhere with the AutoKnight insignia embossed into the back of it.

Ratchet's vehicle mode was an H2 Hummer modified into a rescue ambulance. The sleeves on his arms stiffened and started to expand to three times their usual length. When they were done expanding, the sleeves began to flap open and let loose mechanical parts. Each sleeve had now become the two front parts of the H2 Ambulance. He put them together and made them one. Then the windshield and drivers area of the vehicle transformed out of the sleeves. The braces on his arms slid up the sleeves and spun around until they became the wheels and tires. They aligned themselves where they should go and completed the front section. Then the section began to lower onto Ratchet. The section went down his sleeves as if it was a collapsible mechanism. It lowered until it covered the front part of Ratchet's torso. The front section wheels were placed on the ground and the back section started to transform. Ratchet's legs and back were now erupting with all kinds of machinery. In ten more seconds, the back area of the ambulance was completed and the wheels had taken their spots.

Jetfire transformed into an SR-71 Blackbird. All over his back, mechanical parts and black panels erupted and shifted into place. His arms began to do the same, only they became long and narrow halves of the nose and cockpit. The front of his body did the exact same as his back while his legs also became concealed in machinery. After a few more seconds, Jetfire successfully transformed from human to vehicle mode for the first time. His body was somewhere inside the interior of his SR-71 mode. On the nose of the plane right below the cockpit, were the numbers 004. On the tail wings, were white AutoKnight insignias. On the top of the plane were the letters "JTFR".

The transformations on Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia were very similar to each other because their vehicle modes looked a lot alike. Bumblebee was a 2010 Chevy Camaro SS with black racing stripes. Chromia and Arcee actually had the same vehicle modes. They both transformed into 2007 Ford Mustang GTs. The only difference was Arcee was pink and Chromia was blue. The three of them had very similar transformations to Optimus and Ironhide. Their arms became the front section, their legs the back section, and so on.

Sideswipe turned into a silver 2010 Corvette Stingray. Out of his back, the two halves of the front hood grew out like giant wings. Then the braces on his arms and legs began to spin and become the wheels and tires. Sideswipe then went to his back and was now rolling like someone doing roller luge. His sleeves became the side panels of his vehicle mode while everything else started to appear. Soon, his entire body was impossible to see as it was concealed with machinery. Then, the two halves of the hood slid around to the front and locked into place.

Jazz's vehicle mode was a 2007 hardtop Pontiac Solstice GXP. He dove forward and twisted around as the parts came from his suit and began to conceal him. The parts looked like a tornado of mechanics as they all locked into place.

Jolt was a 2010 Chevy Volt. The front hood appeared in full size from his chest and slid up it and rotated so it stuck straight up out of his back. Then he extended out his arms and they became the engine for the car when he joined both of his arms together. He raised them up and then the hood locked onto it. Jolt dove forward as his braces on is arms slid up and became the front wheels. His legs turned into the entire back section.

All ten AutoKnights sped off leaving their Autobot companions behind them.

"Autobots, follow their lead!" Hot Rod commanded.

Hot Rod, Wheeljack, Powerglide, Gears, Mirage, Prowl, Bluestreak, Grapple, Hoist, and Brawn all transformed into their own vehicle modes and took off after the AutoKnights. Five minutes later, the AutoKnights reached the entrance to the hangar. They all transformed back into their vehicle modes as the Autobots transformed back too. Wheeljack went over to a keypad to open the giant door.

"It's jammed." Wheeljack said as he tried another combination.

"Let me." Brawn said.

Brawn walked over to the door and squeezed his hands through the center crack. Then he pulled his hands apart and the two doors flew open. When he opened the door, sparks flew out and they all shielded their faces. All of them walked through the door and gasped at the sight.

The Ark was completely destroyed and on fire from the inside. Gigantic parts were scattered on the ground and they were still falling off. Underneath the rubble, many Autobots were under them, dead.

"The Ark." Ratchet muttered.

"What the hell happened here?" Ironhide wondered.

Optimus was still looking around. Then his eyes locked onto something. The squirming hand of an Autobot underneath a pile of rubble. Optimus rushed to it and started to throw the rubble off of the bot. Everyone else joined in and soon, his face could be seen. Brawn and Mirage helped get his arms free and pulled him out. There was a huge hole in the left side of his chest with sparks flying out and wires exposed.

"What happened, Autobot?" Hot Rod asked.

The Autobot couldn't speak.

"Ratchet, do something." Yuriko said.

Ratchet looked at Yuriko and nodded. Steve walked towards the injured Autobot and held up his right arm. Mechanical parts came out of the sleeve and covered up his hand. He turned his right sleeve into a tool with a long needle at the top. Ratchet jumped on the Autobot and inserted the needle into the hole in his chest. Sparks flew out as Ratchet did his best to repair the hurt bot.

"Stay with me now. You're gonna be alright." Ratchet said.

"What happened here?" Optimus asked. "Please answer."

The Autobot looked at Optimus. Then he looked up and tried his best to lift up his arm. He pointed his finger up. Everyone followed the finger and looked up. Above the ruins of the Ark, was a giant hole in the ceiling.

"Muh…M…Megatron." The Autobot said.

The Autobot lost the strength to hold up his arm. It flopped down to the ground and then his optics turned off. His systems whirred down permanently and then his metal body turned into a dull gray color. Ratchet sopped what he was doing to save him and saw that it was too late. He was gone. Optimus wasn't grieving. Through the smoke, he saw a pair of red glowing eyes. Everyone else saw them too. Then Megatron flew through the smoke and hovered above the Ark in his robot mode.

"I should have known this was your work, Megatron!" Optimus shouted.

"Don't be so surprised, boy." Megatron said. "I have eyes all over this planet! How stupid would I have been to not know you were here?"

All of them snarled at Megatron's words.

"Then why not just try to kill us directly?" Bumblebee asked as his right sleeve transformed into an orange glowing plasma cannon.

"Because now you're trapped." Megatron said. "There was absolutely no point in the Autobots bringing you here to Cybertron."

"Why do you figure that?" Chromia demanded.

"Because my dear Auto-fool, I already knew about the three artifacts before you even left Earth! The Allspark, the Matrix, the key, I already knew the story behind them. Why else would I send troops to intercept the boy in possession of the location of the cube? The Autobots could have told you everything on Earth. But since they brought you here to Cybertron, it was actually better for me."

"And how do think that?" Jetfire asked.

"I destroyed you're only ship back to Earth. And now you're all stuck here. And that leaves only one AutoKnight to deal with on Earth. My conquest of that planet will be even more swift now with you out of the way!"

"You won't win!" Optimus shouted. "As long as Blurr is still on Earth, he'll keep fighting you and whatever you throw at him!"

"One AutoKnight alone doesn't stand a chance against a whole army of Decepticons. No matter how fast he may be."

Megatron's rocket's increased in power and then he rose out of the hole he created.

"Enjoy Cybertron, AutoKnights! Because you won't be leaving ever again!"

"Get back here!" Jetfire shouted.

As Megatron flew away, Jetfire made rocket boosters of his own transform out of his back. He started to run forward as his boosters fired up. But Optimus caught up to him and grabbed his arm before he took off.

"Cool your jets, Jetfire!" Optimus said. "You're not going anywhere."

Jetfire was about to protest, but then Optimus said…

"Not without me."

Jetfire smirked and Optimus did too. Jetfire fired up his rockets and he hovered a foot in the air. Optimus grabbed his arm and Jetfire rose up even more, making Optimus' feet get off the ground.

"Whoa! Optimus, Jetfire! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Chromia shouted.

"We're going after Megatron!" Jetfire replied.

"By yourselves?" Wheeljack said. "That doesn't really sound like a good idea."

"We'll be fine. The two of us can handle Megatron ourselves." Jetfire said.

"And what are the rest of us supposed to do?" Sideswipe asked.

"You guys stay here and try to salvage what's left of the ship!" Optimus said. "Me and Jet gotta go and give Megsy an ass kicking! GO, JET!"

Jetfire powered up his engines and then he and Optimus rocketed away to the sky.

"WAIT! YOU'RE GONNA NEED HELP!" Jazz shouted

His words were pointless. Optimus and Jetfire were already out of the hole and out of hearing range.

"Great!" Chromia said. "Those two combine one time and now they're having delusions of grandeur!"

The words that came out of Chromia's mouth instantly triggered a feeling of interest and surprise in the Autobots. Every single one of them looked down at their human companions.

"Did you say "combine"?" Ultra Magnus said.

"You mean we didn't tell you?" Arcee said. "During our last fight with Devastator, Optimus and Jetfire combined their robot modes into one super robot. They called it Jetpower Prime."

"And have they done it again since?" Wheeljack asked.

"No. It was just that one time." Jolt replied.

"We'll figure it out later! Can we please save what we can of the Ark now?" Ironhide said.

Everyone then turned to remember their blown up ship and started to work together to save the little bit they could.

Meanwhile with Optimus and Jetfire, they had flown completely out of Iacon's borders and were on the chase for Megatron. Optimus was being dragged through the air by Jetfire, and he wasn't liking it.

"Jet! Can't we do this another way?" Optimus shouted.

Jetfire thought of an idea. He twisted around and tossed Optimus straight up into the air. Optimus had no idea what Jetfire was doing.

"Hang ten, Prime!" Jetfire shouted.

NOW Optimus knew what Jetfire meant. He maneuvered himself in the air as he came back down and managed to land his feet on Jetfire's back. He placed his front foot in between the rocket boosters that were sticking out of his back, and his back foot found a good place on Jetfire's legs.

"Surfs up."

Jetfire lowered his goggles so they were over his eyes. Through his vision now, crosshairs and all sorts of things were seen from his goggles. Then the crosshairs locked into place as their target grew nearer.

"Megatron's coming up, Optimus!"

"Get ready to fire whatever you've got!"

Jetfire held his arms out in a Superman pose. Then out of the tops of his arms, flaps slid open and two missiles rose out of his arms. Optimus reached over his shoulder and a whole section on his back opened up and what appeared to be some sort of handle popped out. Optimus grabbed the handle and pulled. As he did, the weapon extended and transformed into its full size. A meter long Ion Blaster. Optimus pointed the blaster straight ahead and had his finger on the trigger ready to pull. Megatron finally looked back and saw them. Smirking, He turned around and fired his fusion cannon straight at them. Optimus leaned down and grabbed hold of one of Jetfire's rocket boosters as Jetfire barrel rolled out of the way of the blast.

"Let em' have it!" Optimus said.

Jetfire fired both of his missiles and Optimus fired multiple shots from his ion blaster. Megatron dodged every single one of them and then to Optimus and Jetfire's confusion, he began to fly in a straight line, leaving himself vulnerable to attack.

"Fire! Now!" Optimus said.

But Megatron had it all planned out. Out of nowhere, machine gun bullets began to hail down on the two AutoKnights. Jetfire tried his best to get away from it all, but he took a good number of bullets to his right jet booster. He began to spin out of control and head for the ground of the wasteland. Optimus jumped off right before he hit the ground. The two of them crashed hard into the surface and rolled for a good five seconds until coming to a stop. Optimus had lost his grip on his ion blaster. It landed right in front of him. Hurt, the two of them stood back up, but not in perfect posture. Their legs got injured during the crash landing. They looked up as the saw Megatron and Starscream cackling at them.

"You two might have beaten me last time! But now you see that I can truly never be beaten! And now, with only one AutoKnight to deal with, you're pathetic planet will succumb to my power! Farewell, Auto-fools!"

Megatron and Starscream transformed into their vehicle modes and flew off, leaving two angry AutoKnights behind them. Jetfire turned to Optimus.

"Well what the hell do we do now?"

Optimus sighed and limped over to his ion blaster. He picked it up and put away in his back. Then he sighed and looked back at Jetfire.

"There's nothing we CAN do. Megatron's right. We're stuck here."

Jetfire removed his goggles from his eyes and put them back on his forehead. Then he hung his head down. Megatron was right indeed.

"Can you still fly?" Optimus asked.

"Not with only one engine." Jetfire replied.

A beeping sound came from Optimus' right arm. He placed his left hand on the top of his right forearm and slid his hand up the sleeve. A large flap slid open and revealed a speaker and other buttons and knobs underneath it. He held his right arm up so the speaker was at his mouth.

"This is Optimus."

"Optimus, this is Wheeljack."

Jetfire went to Optimus' side.

"Wheeljack, please tell me the ship is repairable." Optimus said in a desperate voice.

"The ship is always repairable." Wheeljack said. "But…I'm afraid the ship sustained so much damage that the amount of repairs I have to do to it will take a very long time."

"Give it to me straight, Wheeljack." Optimus said. "By your estimate, how long will it take you to make the ship flyable again?"

There was no response for ten seconds.

"Wheeljack?" Optimus said.

"Optimus…it will take me at least six months to repair the ship."

Optimus and Jetfire thought they were going to go crazy.

"Six months?" Jetfire screamed.

"I'm sorry. That's the best I can do. And I can't even promise you that."

Optimus and Jetfire couldn't believe it. Both of them hung down their heads in shock and defeat.

"Ironhide, are you hearing this?" Optimus said into his comm.

"We all heard every word. What should we do?" Ironhide asked.

"I want you to go back to Autobot HQ and contact Takamon and Teletraan 1. Prepare them for bad news."

"Got it." Ironhide said in a near whisper.

"Powerglide, I need you to pick me and Jetfire up. I'm sending you our location."

"I'll be right there." Powerglide said.

Optimus slid the cover of his comm back down and looked at Jetfire.

"It's all up to Takamon now." Optimus said.

"But Megatron was right. He won't stand a chance against all of them. No matter how fast he is."

"All we can do for him now, Jetfire, is pray."

Jetfire nodded and then the two of them sat down and waited for Powerglide to come. Now the fate of the Earth is resting on the shoulders of Takamon.

**Me: Yes. I decided to make this chapter on Cybertron only again.**

**Takamon: You're going to put me up against every single one of them?**

**Me: I didn't say that. But you will have epic fight scenes.**

**Takamon: Sweet. How's War for Cybertron?**

**Me: It. Is. AWESOME! Escalation mode is awesome. So is team deathmatch in online multiplayer. It's like Modern Warfare 2, but with Autobots and Decepticons. **

**Amy: So where is the next chapter going to take place, AK?**

**Me: On Earth of course. Hey…where did Rouge and Julie-Su go?**

**Trevor: Yuriko and Hikaru were kind enough to get them to take their fight outside in your backyard.**

**Me: Crap. And there are newly planted flowers out there. Oh well. They're replaceable. I'm going to go play War for Cybertron now. I'll have chapter eleven done ASAP. Until then, peace bitches.**


	11. Stress

Me: Hey bitches! I return again with another chapter!

Violet: Good. After stranding us on Cybertron, we're all pretty angry with you.

Amy: If you're stuck on Cybertron, how are you standing here right now?

Steve: This is outside the story. We can be anywhere in the story and we can all still meet right here when the chapter's over.

Me: He's right.

Sonic: Well, I guess that makes sense.

Patamon: Of course it does. Now, AK. Do the disclaimer.

Me: Got it. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.

Trevor: And Cream isn't here. If you people make one tiny ass joke about me and Takamon getting owned…

Takamon: we will come for you in the middle of the night and drag your ass to the forest. You'll never be heard from again.

Vector: Okay. I gotta ask. Why do the two of you always have to do that?

Trevor: If you were an original character, people would say that you were owned by someone. Would you want people making fun of you for that?

Vector: (after thinking very hard) You people make fun of them, I'll bite your head off!

Me: Great. Now Vector's in on it. Enjoy chapter eleven folks.

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 11: The Stress**

**(Earth; Station Square; Thorndyke Mansion; 3:30 PM)**

It was a beautiful day in Station Square, but everyone in the Thorndyke Mansion couldn't think of anything to do. Cream and Cheese were watching their favorite TV show while everyone else just sat on the furniture behind them and talked.

"Excuse me, Takamon. But would it be okay of I looked at Teletraan for a minute?" Chuck asked.

"I don't see why not." Takamon said.

Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out Teletraan. He tossed it to Chick and the old man started to look at it very closely. Tails also examined the device.

"It's extraordinary." Chuck said. "Who created this?"

Teletraan powered on in Chuck's hand.

"The device you are holding right now is a portable version of my whole system that was created by a brilliant Autobot named Wheeljack."

"And how long ago did this Wheeljack invent you?" Tails asked.

"Do want the answer to when I got a mind of my own, when this portable device was created, or when my whole system was built?"

"You're whole system." Chuck said.

"My system was created about two million years ago." Teletraan asked.

Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Chris, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka began to stare at Teletraan with shock. Two million years? Cream and Cheese stopped what they were doing and walked back to get a good look at Teletraan.

"You're two million years old?" Amy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, then how old is the device I'm holding right now?" Chuck asked.

"Well…let me explain something first. Hold me flat."

Chuck angled his hand so Teletraan's screen was pointing towards the ceiling. Then Teletraan projected two small holograms standing on the screen. One was of Trevor, and the other was of Violet.

"This is Trevor Bauer and Violet Parr. These two are the very first AutoKnights. Do you recognize them?" Teletraan asked.

"Come to think of it, I do." Chuck said. "There was a picture of them taken in a city called Metroville about forty years ago in the sixties."

"But if that picture was in the sixties, how are those two in it?" Vanilla asked.

"Because that point in time is where they came from."Teletraan said. "The late nineteen sixties was when Trevor became the first AutoKnight. He was brought to Cybertron and was taught how to use his power. Before he left to return to Earth, I was given to him to assist in helping to locate the other rings. Then he found Violet when he returned"

"That explains how old you are." Mr. Tanaka said. "But it still doesn't explain how you were able to travel through time."

"We used a space bridge." Teletraan said. "A space bridge is a portal that can transport anyone who goes through it to any place in location and in time."

"That sounds a lot like Chaos Control." Sonic said.

"So these two used your space bridge to travel from their own time to here in ours?" Ella asked.

"What about their families?" Cream asked. "Did they leave them behind?"

Takamon felt obligated to answer that one. But he didn't want to tell them about Trevor's family. It wasn't his story to tell.

"Every single AutoKnight on the team is very young. All of them still lived with their families. So yes, they had to leave them behind." Takamon said. "But they all know that they still love them."

"Do the parents even know what their children are all doing?" Vanilla asked.

"Yes. All of them know about the war, and about Cybertron." Teletraan asked.

"Well…how old is that other planet, Cybertron?" Sonic asked.

"Cybertron itself and the whole Transformer race has been in existence for over ten billion years." Teletraan replied.

"So… before we humans even thought of the idea of robots, they already existed on some far away planet." Chris said.

"Interesting? Isn't it?" Takamon said.

Tails pointed at Takamon.

"Exactly how old are YOU?" Tails asked. "You told me that you died once and your data got re-configured. How old were you when you first died?"

"When I was killed, I was somewhere around 250 years old. So now I'm 260." Takamon said.

"Jeez, you guys are ancient! You have so much energy though for being an old guy!" Sonic said.

"But the world's digital network hasn't even been in existence for that long. How is it possible you're that old?" Chuck asked.

"It's actually very simple. Up until five or so years ago, the flow of time between my world and yours was different. It used to be a few days here in this world was equal to many years in my world. THAT'S how I'm that old." Takamon said.

"And your wife, Blaze?" Tails asked.

"She was 205 when I first met her. And our first date…oh I remember it like it was yesterday." Takamon said as he remembered.

As he did, Teletraan began to make a beeping noise.

"What's going on, Teletraan?" Takamon asked.

"I'm…not sure. It feels like someone is streaming me information but I don't know where it's coming from." Teletraan said.

"Is it a hack?" Tails asked.

"No. If it was it would be different. I…what the?"

"What is it?" Ella asked.

"I'm projecting now what I was just sent." Teletraan said. "Chuck, put me down on the table."

Chuck put Teletraan down so the screen pointed upwards. Then the holo-screen projected in front of them. What they saw made them all gasp. Takamon was the most surprised out of all of them. What Teletraan was showing on screen was clear footage of him and Blaze in the digital world. It was night and they were under a tree. The two of them were making out with a passion.

"Is this a romantic move starring you?" Amy asked.

"That's not a movie, Amy. That's my first date with Blaze! Teletraan how are you doing this?"

"It must be because your mind is made of data. Somehow you and I can digitally connect, giving me the ability to project on screen every memory you have." Teletraan said.

"Not even Nicole can do that." Tails said. "At least I think she can't."

"Fascinating." Chuck said. "Takamon, think of something else."

"In a minute, Chuck. I'm too busy watching this." Takamon said.

Takamon was smiling at the sight of himself kiss his wife as if it were a home movie.

"It seems you and your wife loved each other very much." Ella said.

"We did." Takamon said.

Teletraan started to beep again. "I'm getting a call from Cybertron."

"Another one? I wonder what's up now." Takamon said.

Teletraan stopped projecting Takamon's first date and switched to the new transmission. In it, was all ten AutoKnights. They had transformed back into their normal selves again and their rings were back on their fingers.

"Hey you guys." Takamon said. "What's up?"

The ten humans, along with Patamon and Gatomon, just looked at one another with depressed looks. Takamon easily noticed.

"Guys, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Um…Tak…something's happened." Trevor said.

"What is it, Mr. Trevor?" Cream asked.

Trevor chuckled a bit at what Cream had called him, but soon his frown was back.

"Tak, they don't need to hear this." Trevor said.

"Trev, they're my friends. One way or the other they're going to find out what you told me. So just tell. What's wrong? Did someone die or something?"

"No, Tak." Trevor said.

"Well…something DID get destroyed." Fry said.

"It doesn't really count as something dying, Fry." Steve said.

"Spit it out! What going on? And why aren't you guys on the ship yet? I thought you would already be on your way back." Takamon asked.

None of them could even look at Takamon.

"That's the reason we called, Takamon." Kari said. "The truth is…the ship is destroyed."

Takamon could have sworn he heard glass shatter inside his mind when he heard those words. Everyone was surprised to hear it, but Takamon was having trouble making words come out of his mouth.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-how?" he stuttered.

"Megatron." Tai said. "He knew we were here. And now he's made sure that we can't leave for a while."

"How long?" Teletraan asked.

"Wheeljack's estimate is six months. If not, more." Violet said.

Takamon thought he was going to faint. But he didn't. He thought of something.

"What about the space bridge network? I thought Wheeljack was already working on that." Takamon said.

"That's another problem." Henry said. "Wheeljack said that the team he has working on the network, is comprised of the only Autobots who know how to repair the ship."

"So now he has to re-assign them to the ship. So it will take even longer now for the space bridges to work again with less Autobots to work on it." TK said.

Takamon wanted so badly to just break the hell out of something. But he was in front of all of his friends. He couldn't do a thing.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Takamon said. "Fight Megatron and all of his Decepticons alone if he comes here?"

"Tak, I'm sorry. We had no idea this was going to happen." TK said.

"All we can for you is wish you luck. You're going to need as much help as you can get now." Trevor said.

Takamon started to slowly move backwards until he found the couch. He had to sit down.

"I guess I can only do the exact same for you guys." Takamon said.

"I'm sorry, Tak. We all are." Trevor said.

With that, the transmission ended leaving a very shocked and overwhelmed Takamon squeezing his forehead.

"Six whole months." He said. "Six months without them."

"Tak, I am so sorry." Sonic said.

"What am I supposed to do? If I'm the only one of them here on Earth and the Decepticons come, how will I win?"

"Because you have us." Sonic said.

Takamon looked up to see Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese all in front of him.

"Those Decepticons will have to deal with all of us if they try to take this word over." Sonic said.

"Do you even know what you're getting into here?" Takamon said.

"All of us together have smashed plenty of Eggman's robots. This won't be any different." Amy said.

"And like Trevor said, you're going to need as much help as you can get now." Tails said.

"They do have a point, Master Takamon." Mr. Tanaka said. "Every great warrior must know when he needs help."

Takamon sighed. "I guess you're right, Tanaka." The golden Digimon got up. "But I still need some time to process this."

"How about we take him flying in the X-Tornado? That should help." Cream suggested.

"Good idea, Cream." Amy said.

'What's an X-Tornado?" Takamon asked.

"Come with us, and I'll show you." Tails said.

Sonic, Tails, Takamon, and Amy made their way to the garage. Chris grabbed Teletraan and then got up to join them.

"Mama, can I go too?" Cream asked.

"Of course, dear. Have fun." Vanilla said.

Cream hugged she mother and then she and Cheese joined the rest of them outside. Tails pressed a button on the wall of the garage and then the whole garage began to rise. A hidden hangar was underneath the garage and Tails' X-Tornado jet was stored inside of it.

"You built that thing yourself?" Takamon asked impressed.

"Yeah. Tails here is a mechanical genius. He builds lots of things." Sonic said.

"We may have a problem." Tails said. "The plane only seats four and there are six of us here. Sonic, I know you like to ride on the outside but one of us can't go."

"Or Takamon could just ride on the outside like me." Sonic said.

"That sounds like fun." Takamon said. "After being Blurr for a few days, I can handle speed."

Sonic and Takamon hopped on the wings of the plane while everyone else strapped themselves in to their seats. Tails of course was in the pilot seat. Cream sat behind Tails and Cheese was in her lap. Chris and Amy sat in the back section. Chris up front and Amy in back. Takamon leaned against the rear canopy with Chris and Amy underneath.

"You might wanna hold on to something. This thing goes pretty fast during takeoff." Chris said.

"My skin is metal. I weigh a lot. I'll be fine." Takamon said. "Now let's go. Maybe the wind in my face 10,000 feet above the ground will help me get my mind off things."

"I heard you. Take off procedure starting." Tails said as he started up the engines.

The engines started to roar to life and the plane started to slowly move forward out of its hangar. Then Tails steered the plane to the start of the runway that he and Chuck created. The trees along both sides angled out to clear the path.

"X-Tornado, takeoff!" Tails pulled back on his two joysticks.

The engines powered up to maximum power and the plane started to speed down the runway. Sonic was at the right wing holding onto it and Takamon was at the left. A couple thousand feet down the runway, Tails pulled up on his controls again and the flaps on the wings angled up. The plane tilted upwards and then they left the ground and headed for the skies. The landing gear retracted and then the underside stabilizing wings extended out. Tails straightened out the plane and began to fly straight. Sonic and Takamon let go of the wings and began to walk to the front. Sonic went to the front of the nose and Takamon stood on the left side canard. Takamon was still angry over what he had just recently been told. But when he looked down, he found it very hard to stay mad. He had never seen the ground from so high. He didn't count the time he flew inside Jetfire at mach 3.2 because Jetfire was flying so fast he had to stay inside. Chris grabbed his radio.

"Hey, Takamon. What do you think?" Chris asked.

"It's amazing. I've been in this world for a few weeks, but I've been too busy dealing with Decepticons I've never really had the time to enjoy it like this before."

"Why don't we fly you around and I'll show you the best places to run around?" Sonic asked.

"That sounds cool." Takamon said.

Sonic nodded and turned around so he was looking at Tails.

"Tails, head west out of the city."

Tails nodded and cranked the controls so the plane turned left. The X-Tornado headed out of Station Square airspace and then they were all flying over the open desert.

"This desert goes on for miles. Which means you and I can run for miles." Sonic said.

"Anything else I should know?" Takamon said.

"Yeah. There's this guy named Sam Speed. He's Chris's uncle. When you go running, avoid him." Sonic said.

"Why? Who is he?" Takamon asked.

"He's the head of the highway patrol in Station Square. Their cars are very fast and Sam always challenges me to a race whenever he gets the chance." Sonic said.

"Has he ever won?" Takamon asked.

"Hah! Has anyone ever beaten me in a race? That will be the day." Sonic said confidently.

"There will come a day when you won't have your title anymore." Takamon said.

Sonic eyed Takamon.

"Is that a challenge?" the hedgehog asked.

"No. I'm just saying you have to know that nothing lasts forever. So there might come the day when you will no longer be the fastest thing alive." Takamon said. "But yeah. There is a chance I could beat you."

"Fat chance!" Sonic said. "Tails, head back to the mansion. The race is on!"

Tails and everyone else inside the plane sighed. But the young fox complied and turned the plane around. When they got near the city, Teletraan started to beep again. Chris had him in his pocket. He took him out.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"It's not a call this time. I'm picking up a strange energy reading. It's coming from the outside Station Square all the way on the other side." Teletraan said.

"Did you get that Tails?" Chris said.

"I heard him loud and clear, Chris. Let's go see what's up. Then we'll head back." Tails said as he put the X-Tornado in full throttle.

On the ground, Knuckles was on a rooftop of a tall building. When he heard a jet sound, he looked up and saw it.

"The X-Tornado. I better follow them."

Knuckles jumped off the roof and started to glide in the air after them. Topaz and Rouge were on the ground too and they also saw the plane.

"I haven't seen the X-Tornado flying for a long time. What do you think's going on?" Topaz asked her friend.

"Beats me. What do ya say we go and find out?" Rouge said.

The two of them took off running after the X-Tornado. Meanwhile on board the plane, they were flying over the exact location of where Teletraan said he had a reading. But there was nothing there. Takamon walked back over to the rear cockpit and took a look inside.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Teletraan said. "There is some sort of energy emanating down there."

"Well I think you got this one wrong Teletraan cause, I don't see anything." Takamon said.

Sonic kept his eyes looking down. Then a bright light white started to shine from below.

"Takamon, you might wanna look again." Sonic said.

Takamon ran to the nose and stood next to Sonic. When he looked down he got a show as he saw the white light expand.

"That looks like a space bridge. But I've never seen one that big before." Takamon said.

"That's because it's not a space bridge." Sonic said. "It's Chaos Control."

Takamon looked at Sonic. "THAT'S Chaos Control?"

Sonic only nodded. "But what's coming out of it?"

"I get the feeling whatever's coming out is gonna be big." Takamon said.

And Takamon was right. When the light faded, a sixty foot tall humanoid shaped robot stood at the edge of the city. The robot silver and black with normal looking hands. On the chest was a red symbol. The symbol was of a bald man with goggles and a mustache.

"Eggman." Sonic said.

"Eggman?" Takamon repeated.

"You remember when I told you about Dr. Eggman?" Amy said through her radio. "That's a new robot he built down there. It has to be."

Takamon looked closely at the robot again. Where the head would usually go, there wasn't one. In between the two giant shoulders was a small glass dome. When Tails flew in closer, Takamon saw a man and three robots in there. One was tannish yellow with a long head, and the other was grey with a bowl head. The third one was tiny, purple, and had a jetpack. The man was tall, fat, and had a red mustache and mirrored round glasses. Eggman watched as the plane flew by and smugly smirked.

"Well hello, Sonic!" Eggman said. His radio was on so his voice was heard by all of them. "And Tails is flying again. I thought after his girlfriend blew up, he would stay locked up forever."

Takamon was disgusted with what Eggman just said. He looked at Sonic who had the same face.

"What an ass." Takamon said.

Sonic nodded and then he looked back at Tails who had his head hanging down. Sonic went over and pressed his hands to the canopy.

"Tails, don't do this. Don't listen to him." Sonic said.

Takamon joined the hedgehog.

"Tails, just remember what I told you. Don't lose yourself to depression, then you'll lose everything else." Takamon said.

Tails looked back up at his two friends who were looking at him with concern. Tails nodded at both of them and tightened his grip around the controls.

"Move out of the way you guys! I need to see where I'm flying!" Tails said.

Sonic and Takamon smirked and moved away from the canopy. Tails got on his own radio.

"Listen to me, Eggman! Cosmo may be gone, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop kicking your butt!"

"Alright, Tails!" Amy shouted.

"Is that so?" Eggman said. "Well Tails, let's just see how you and your little toy plane does against my brand spanking new Egg-Viking!"

"Power levels are optimal!" Decoe said.

"Ready for battle, doctor!" Bocoe said.

"I WAS going to attack New Mobotropolis with this baby but I feel it will be much more beneficial for me to destroy Station Square. Let the attack begin! Target the X-Tornado!" Eggman ordered.

"Yeah! Blow them out of the sky!" Bokkun shouted.

The Egg-Viking turned and holes opened up all over the chest. There were about fourteen holes in total. Then multiple missiles launched out of all of them and headed right for the X-Tornado.

"Sonic! Takamon! Hold on to something!" Tails shouted.

Tails turned the plane sharply to avoid the missiles. There were about twenty five missiles flying all of them chasing the plane.

"Tails, go towards Eggman's robot!" Cream said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese said in agreement.

Tails got the idea of Cream had planned.

"Good idea, Cream."

Tails turned again and started to fly straight towards the Egg-Viking.

"What does that crazy fox think he's doing?" Bocoe said.

"He's gonna crash into us!" Bokkun screamed.

Just before Tails collided with the giant robot, he sharply pulled up. The missiles weren't as fast. All of them impacted into the chest of the Egg-Viking and blew up.

"We got him!" Chris shouted triumphantly.

"Oh really? Look again, human." Teletraan said.

All of them looked down at the smoke. When it cleared, the Egg-Viking was still standing, not a scratch on it.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman cackled. "What part of the word genius do you fools not understand? This robot is perfection. Not even MY own missiles can penetrate its shell!"

"The doctor has really outdone himself this time!" Decoe said.

"Sonic doesn't have a chance now!" Eggman said.

On the plane, they were all trying to figure out what to do.

"That's one tough bot!" Sonic said.

"Wait a minute!" Takamon said. He went back to the rear cockpit. "Teletraan, is the Sky Spy still active?"

"Of course." Teletraan answered.

"Get it over here and fully analyze that robot. Find out what it's made of!" Takamon said.

"Can he really do that?" Amy asked.

"Never underestimate Cybertronian technology. Especially him." Takamon said.

The Sky Spy was already directly overhead. On Teletraan's screen, an X-Ray layout of the Egg-Viking fuzzed into view. Teletraan sent to information over to Tails screen so he could see it to. All around the layout of the robot, the robot's information printed.

"It's called the Egg-Viking. E-series number 121. Multiple missile launchers in the chest and a hidden broadsword are hidden in the right arm."

"Yeah yeah yeah. We get that. What's it made of?" Sonic asked.

"The outer shell of the robot is comprised of a Titanium alloy. Supposedly it's the strongest metal on Earth." Teletraan said.

"Well that explains why his missiles couldn't penetrate it." Tails said.

"Oh Tails!" Eggman was on Tails radio frequency.

"What do you want, Eggman?" Tails demanded.

"Do you remember when we first went back to our world and me and you engaged in a fight in the skies with your new plane?" Eggman asked. "You know? The one that you couldn't out maneuver or trick with your weapons?"

"Yyyyyyeeeeeaaaaahhhhhh." Tails slurred. "So what?"

"Guess what? I made more."

The Egg-Viking launched a single huge black missile from its chest and it started to track the X-Tornado.

"Oh no! Not another one of those!" Tails shouted as he tried to get the missile off his tail.

But the missile stayed right behind him. Tails tried every single maneuver he knew as a pilot, but nothing could make the missile get off his ass. But then Takamon came up with an idea. He ran to the canopy where Tails was.

"Tails! Fly in a straight line!"

Tails, being an expert pilot, couldn't believe he was being told to do that.

"Are you insane?" Tails shouted. "If I do that, we'll be screwed!"

"Just do it! I have a plan!" Takamon shouted louder so the fox got his point.

Everyone knew it was crazy, but Tails did what Takamon had asked him to do. He flew straight. The missile copied the plane's actions and also began to go straight. It was getting closer by the second.

"Okay. Now what?" Tails asked.

"Now this." Takamon reached behind his back.

When he brought his hand out from behind his back, there was a gold glowing orb in his hand. The orb started to change and grow bigger. It took the shape of an interesting looking staff. Then its glowing stopped and what was in Takamon's hand was indeed a staff. The handle measured up to about a meter in length and an inch in thickness. It was a golden metal. What was on both ends of the staff were silver chrome digizoid. The bottom side was a silver sharp spear. The top looked somewhat like a pick a miner would use. But the blades were much thicker and longer. They curved slightly and shined with the light. Takamon gripped his staff with both of his hands as everyone watched in amazement. The golden Digimon walked on top of Tails canopy and stood on top of it.

"Where did that thing come from?" Sonic asked.

Takamon didn't answer him. Instead he raised the staff up and then the top part of it began to glow bright gold.

"TAKA BLAST!"

Takamon swung his staff and then a huge wave of golden energy flew out of the staff. The blast flew right between the vertical tail wings of the plane and then, it impacted with the missile causing it to explode in mid-air. Everyone was impressed as Takamon stepped off the canopy.

"How did you do that?" Sonic said.

"All Digimon have their own set of attacks." Takamon said. "I've been doing that for 250 years and I aint gonna stop now!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Chris asked. "I was thinking we should leave you out of this."

Takamon went back to the rear canopy staff still in hand.

"Listen Chris. I can't do that. Even if the other AutoKnights are stranded on Cybertron, my job hasn't changed. I have to protect you. And what kind of guardian or friend would I be if wasn't there for you?"

Chris smiled. It was nice to know this guy was devoted to his friends.

"Besides, this just might be the stress relief I need." Takamon said. He went and jumped back on to the left canard. "Tails I want you to fly closer! Maybe if you combine your weapons with my blasts, we'll be able to beat him!"

Tails' face grew confident.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Tails said.

Sonic stood on the right canard with a confident face as well. "I've had a nice break from you Eggman. But I'm ready to kick your butt again, Egghead."

"He's so annoying!" Cream shouted.

"Chao!"

"Let's get him!" Chris shouted.

"I'm ready to pound him again. Takamon, are YOU ready?" Amy asked.

Takamon looked back, smirked at her, and then looked forward again.

"Amy, Sonic, everyone…let's kick it up!"

Tails flew the plane right for The Egg-Viking. Decepticons aren't the only threat to AutoKnights anymore.

**Takamon: Me versus Eggman? Cool.**

**Me: I was originally going to have there be another Decepticon. But then I thought, nah. I need to bring in Eggman.**

**Sonic: When are you going to bring in Sally and the other Freedom Fighters?**

**Me: Give me a few chapters, Sonic. I promise I'll bring them in. But you need to be patient. I'm going to have to transition from Earth to Cybertron a lot now.**

**Chris: Why exactly DID you strand the rest of them there?**

**Me: You'll all find that out in due time, young blood. **

**Chris: Young blood?**

**Me: From now on, whenever you're here, you shall be called, young blood.**

**Chris: Why?**

**Me: Because I can. **

**Trevor: Hey, what's up, young blood?**

**Me: Wow it catches on fast. Review on this chapter please. I'll get the next one up. As soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches.**


	12. New Enemies and New Heroes

**Me: Hey Bitches! Wassup?**

**Takamon: Great! You're back! I wanna see how that battle's gonna take place. **

**Amy: Now that the other AutoKnights are stuck on another planet, how many more chapters will it be until they return, AK?**

**Violet: Yeah. How long WILL it be?**

**Me: The others won't make it back for quite a while. But that's too far away to worry about right now. Right now I have to focus on the now. And my new story, A Spy's Day Off. **

**Rika: Another story about Knuckles and Rouge?**

**Me: Yeah. I like that couple. And I like working on two stories at once. I like to switch between stories every time I finish a chapter. **

**Cream: I'm glad you like it here in this world, Mr. AK.**

**Hikaru: OK that's great and all, but I wanna see what's gonna happen with THIS chapter.**

**Steve: Hikaru! Haven't seen you here in a while.**

**Hikaru: I've been busy. But right now, AK, do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Got it. I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me. And since Cream is here, they can't do their lines. Let's get started.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 12: New Enemies and New Heroes**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Autobot HQ; 4:15 PM Station Square Time)**

In Autobot HQ; every single Autobot was scrambling to follow Wheeljack's instructions. He was assigning certain Autobots to go to the hangar to start repairing the ship, and others to start helping him work on the Space Bridge Network. Hot Rod ordered Brawn, Mirage, Gears, the Dinobots, and Powerglide to go the hangar and clear the rubble out of it so the work area would be clear. It wasn't pretty. Yuriko and Hikaru were already there putting the fires out.

As for the AutoKnight team, Hot Rod had told them to go back to their barracks, unpack their bags, and try their best to relax. But that was easier said than done. All of them were still in shock from what just happened. They were stuck on a planet far far away from Earth with no chance of getting home in the foreseeable future. Needless to say, none of them could even think about relaxing. All they could think of was their friends and families. With only one AutoKnight on Earth, there was a chance that Megaton would defeat him. Patamon and Gatomon were afraid that their wedding would now never happen. Trevor was upset that he was bested and beaten by Megatron. Violet was staring at Trevor wondering what he was thinking about, while also being upset herself. TK and Kari were concerned about all of their friends still on Earth. Steve showed no emotion. He just messed around with the love on his left arm. But inside, he was just as scared as everyone else. Takato and Rika held each other as they just prayed for a miracle. Fry was thinking about Leela and if he would ever see her again. Henry was hoping this was just a bad dream and any minute now they would all wake up. As for Tai, he stood up and looked at all of them.

"So is this all we're going to do all day? Sit around and mope?" Tai said.

Everyone looked at Tai.

"What CAN we do, Tai?" Violet said. "Because if you have a way of getting us back to Earth, we're all ears."

"I'm saying we should be helping Wheeljack and the others." Tai said.

"Tai, we don't know a thing about the Space Bridge Network. Nor do we know a thing on how to build a spaceship." Rika said.

"She's right, Tai. We just have to accept the fact that there's nothing we can do to help here." Henry said. "We should just leave this to the Autobots."

Tai held up is right hand and showed them his ring.

"Hello? Did you forget that we ARE Autobots?" Tai said.

"Tai…" Takato said.

"No. Listen to me. We've all been in our fair share of sticky situations. All this is, is just another one of them. We're Autobots just like these guys are. I believe that if we join our heads together, we'll be able to help them."

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Henry said.

"I know that we don't know a thing, Henry. But Wheeljack does. He can teach us the basics and we can help them." Tai was making sense and they were all slowly starting to understand that. "I've never been one for sitting around and doing nothing in times like this. And damn it all to hell if I'm going to start now."

No one said a thing after Tai was done talking. But ten seconds later, TK stood up.

"I'm with you, Tai." He said.

Now everyone shifter their line of sight from Tai to TK.

"Look, Tai's right. We're AutoKnights. We never stay down no matter what happens. We stand back up, brush ourselves off, and then we make things right. Steve is a living example of that."

Now they all looked at Steve.

"He got his arm taken off, and he can still fight. Can't you, Steve?" TK said.

"Of course I can." Steve said.

"Exactly. Just because Megatron managed to get the drop on us doesn't mean we give up just like that. I mean, come on, guys! What would the original Autobots do?" TK said.

Everyone looked at their hands and stared at their rings. The rings that carried the power of the original Autobots.

"Trevor, what do you think?" Tai said.

Trevor looked back at Tai and then stood up.

"I think you and TK are right." He said as he walked to the center of the room so everyone could see him. "They're absolutely right about who we are. We're AutoKnights and we never give up. When a problem arises, we deal with it and do our best to make it right. Just like Tai said. And I know that you all feel the same way as he and I do. Same with TK. But if anyone here has an objection of any kind, speak up now."

Trevor, TK, and Tai looked around to see if anyone was going to say anything. They waited for thirty seconds. And after that time, not one person said a thing. Trevor was satisfied.

"Alright. Then here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go back up there and give Wheeljack our help. If he objects, we do the same. Is that understood?" Trevor said.

Everyone else stood up and smirked. Trevor, Tai, and TK did the same.

"Then let's get going." Trevor said.

All of them made their way out of the room. As they did, the ten rings started to glow in their stone's colors.

Upstairs in the main room, Wheeljack was still assigning certain Autobots to other jobs.

"Okay, Grapple, Hoist, you two are the best builders we have. Get to the hangar."

Grapple and Hoist nodded and went out of the room to head to the hangar.

"Prowl, Bluestreak, Wheelie, I want you here to help me with the network."

Prowl, Bluestreak, and Wheelie nodded and stayed where they stood. Hot Rod went over to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, I'm afraid we don't have enough Autobots. We need more help." Hot Rod said.

"Then why don't you let us lend a hand?"

That was the voice of Tai. But when they all entered, the ten humans were in their AutoKnight suits.

"I thought I told you guys to try and relax." Wheeljack said.

"Let's think about that." Chromia said. "Our only way back home just got destroyed and you expect us to do absolutely nothing about it. Hhhmmm…nope. Not gonna fly with us."

"But what do you know about Space Bridges or spaceship repair?" Wheeljack said.

"We don't know anything. That's why we need you to teach us the basics of both fields." Arcee said.

"One way or the other Wheeljack we're gonna help you. Like Hot Rod said, you need more Autobots. We're not Autobots one hundred percent, but were pretty damn close. We're not taking no for an answer." Optimus said.

Wheeljack and Hot Rod looked at each other. Then they looked back.

"Wheeljack, you take the AutoKnights aside and teach them everything you know. I'll assign the rest of the Autobots to their duties." Hot Rod said.

The AutoKnights, even Patamon Gatomon smiled.

"Yessir." Wheeljack said.

"Wait a minute." Perceptor was in the room typing like a madbot at the main console.

"What is it, Perceptor?" Wheeljack said.

"What I have is a gift for the AutoKnights." Perceptor said.

"And what would that be?" Sideswipe said.

"When I heard the ship was destroyed I immediately knew you would be concerned for your friend on Earth. Are you not?" Perceptor asked.

"Of course we're concerned about him." Patamon said.

"I know which is why when I heard, I got to work to make an upgrade to the system of Teletraan 1." Perceptor said.

"What kind of upgrade?" Ironhide asked.

"It's not really an upgrade to his system, but more to his Sky Spies. I have created an uplink to the Sky Spies on Earth so that we may monitor your Takamon friend from right here on Cybertron." Perceptor said.

"Perceptor, that's great!" Optimus said.

"All that's left to do now is test it out. And there's one Sky Spy active in the area where your friend is stationed. Let's bring up the link." Perceptor said.

Everyone gathered around Perceptor as he prepared the link to the Sky Spy. He pressed a few buttons and then a clear video stream was established. What they saw however, brought them even more worry than they had before. They saw a giant robot blasting missiles from its chest at a plane they've never seen before.

"Is that a Decepticon?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't think so, Gatomon. It looks way too funky to be a Decepticon." Arcee said.

"I think I see a symbol on its chest." Jazz said. "Zoom in on it, Perceptor."

Perceptor zoomed in the camera on the robot's chest. There was indeed a symbol, but it wasn't the Decepticon logo. It was of a bald guy with glasses and a mustache.

"What the hell is that thing?" Bumblebee asked.

"And what kind of plane is that?" Jetfire said.

Perceptor switched views from the robot to the red and white colored planed. Then he zoomed in on the cockpit to see who was flying it.

"Is that fox with two tails flying a plane?" Ratchet said.

"Yes he is. And look who's blasting off the side of it." Perceptor said as he moved the camera.

From the cockpit to left canard the camera moved. On the canard was Takamon swinging his staff back and forth and sending out waves of Taka Blast as he did.

"Takamon's fighting that thing?" Patamon said. "Why doesn't he just transform to Blurr?"

"I guess he's waiting for the right time to do so." Bumblebee said. "How come we can't hear anything, Perceptor?"

"I haven't activated the audio yet. Doing so…now." Perceptor said as he pressed a button.

A whole bunch of different noises were heard as soon as that last button was pressed. Missiles, jet engines, and Takamon blasting his staff all combined into one. Takamon turned and looked inside the cockpit.

"Tails, circle around!" he shouted.

The plane started to turn and the AutoKnights on Cybertron watched and prayed for their friend.

"Are you sure he'll be alright by himself?" Blaster asked.

"I trust Takamon." Optimus said. "I'm sure he'll be okay."

Meanwhile on Earth, Takamon and the others had no idea that Cybertron was watching them. They were too busy fighting the Egg-Viking. Tails headed straight for the front of the robot and prepared to fire.

"Missiles away!" Tails shouted.

"TAKA BLAST!"

Seven missiles along with three waves of Taka Blast impacted into the chest of the Egg-Viking. But the damage they did was minimal. Very minimal at that. Inside the Egg-Viking, Dr. Eggman brought up a satellite view of news cameras that were now watching the fight. The cameras were focused on the X-Tornado.

"This is Scarlet Garcia with an emergency report. Dr. Eggman has appeared back in our world once again. But before any havoc could be caused by the notorious doctor, Sonic and friends flew in to stop him…wait a minute."

The cameras zoomed in on the left canard and got a clear image of Takamon twirling his staff.

"I've never seen this creature before. But he appears to be on our side and against the doctor. Who is he anyways?"

"I would like to know the answer to that myself." Eggman said.

"Whatever he is, he seems to have a lot of power." Decoe said.

"I'm not even sure if he's Mobian." Bocoe said.

"Of course he's not Mobian you bolt brains! No Mobian in the history of the universe has ever looked like THAT!" Eggman shouted. "Egg-Viking! Analyze that little golden cretin!"

The Egg-Viking's systems did just that and Eggman soon had a full screen view of Takamon's anatomy. And he was shocked to find out what he was composed of. So were Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun.

"It says here his body is one hundred percent comprised of computer data, doctor." Bocoe said.

"Data?" Decoe said. "How is that even possible?"

"So…Sonic downloaded a new friend off the internet?" Bokkun said. "Cool! Where can I get one?"

"Shut up, Bokkun!" Eggman shouted. "Wherever he came from he's going to be sorry he ever crossed me!"

On the X-Tornado, everyone was trying their best to think of a plan.

"Takamon! We're not causing enough damage!" Chris said.

"What do we do?" Amy said.

"I have an idea! Tails, go around one more time and get ready to fire every piece of weaponry this plane has!" Takamon said.

"Are you sure that's the only idea you can think of?" Sonic asked.

"Don't ask me questions! Just do it!"

Tails circled around the Egg-Viking again and then he went straight at it again. The fox prepared to fire all weapons. Missiles and machine guns. Then Takamon's staff began to glow. But this time, it was glowing white instead of gold. Takamon held up his staff so he had it ready to throw with the cone shaped spear part facing forward.

"All weapons fire!" Tails shouted.

Eight more missiles along with a hailstorm of machine gun bullets launched at the Egg-Viking. Then Takamon let loose his attack.

"CHROME SPEAR!"

Takamon threw his spear at the robot and the impact of it along with all the bullets and missiles caused the robot to topple backwards and fall on its back. Takamon's spear flew back into his hand and stopped glowing.

"Did we get him?" Cream wondered.

"I don't think so, Cream. Eggman can build a better robot than that." Sonic said.

"Right you are, hedgehog!" Eggman shouted.

The Egg-Viking stood back up and then it held out its right arm. The hand retracted back into the arm and then a long broadsword unsheathed itself.

"Let's see how you like this!" Eggman shouted. "You and your little data friend are finished, Sonic!"

"Actually, Eggman, me and my data friend are just getting started. Right, Tak?" Sonic said.

"You bet, Sonic." Takamon made his staff disappear into his back. Then he held out his right hand with his ring on it. "But I gotta change for the occasion."

The crew of the X-Tornado smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Then everyone inside the X-Tornado, everyone inside of the Egg-Viking, everyone in Autobot HQ on Cybertron, and everyone in Station Square watching on the town's main screens were given a show as Takamon's ring glowed in its cyan color and expanded to all over his body. Then the glowing stopped and the AutoKnight suit was in place.

"BLURR!"

Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun all had shocked expressions as they gazed at Blurr. Then Scarlet Garcia began to talk again.

"It seems that this new friend to Sonic has somehow turned it's ring into a suit of some kind. And now it's…wait. Zoom in on his shoulder."

And the camera did just that. The screen was now fully focused on the symbol on Blurr's shoulder. Scarlet knew what it was due to her journalism expertise.

"I don't believe it. That little thing…is an AutoKnight."

Everyone watching in Station square gasped as they looked upon the symbol as well. On Cybertron, The AutoKnights and Autobots just watched.

"So much for staying under the radar." Sideswipe said.

"Come on, Blurr! Kick his ass!" Patamon supported his friend.

"Tear him up like a ball of yarn!" Gatomon cried.

"Take it easy, you two." Arcee said.

"Oh let them cheer." Optimus said. "Chances are during this fight we're all gonna end up shouting our support sooner or later."

**(Back to Earth) **

Inside the Egg-Viking, Eggman and his robot minions continued to stare at the symbol.

"Doctor, what is an AutoKnight?" Decoe asked.

"I've only heard rumors. But I hear they're a group of people that can somehow use robotic powers to protect this world from evildoers." Eggman said.

"Have they ever been defeated before?" Bocoe said.

"I'm not sure. But if they haven't their first defeat is today! And there's only one of them so it won't be THAT difficult." Eggman said.

"I don't know, Doctor." Decoe said. "We could never beat Sonic. And now that he has help like this, are you sure we can?"

"Of course we can! Now get ready to fire all seeker missiles at the X-Tornado!"

The Egg-Viking's chest opened up all the way and then multiple black missiles flew out. About seven in total. Immediately they got behind the X-Tornado.

"I'll take care of them!" Sonic shouted as he ran to the back of the plane.

Sonic jumped off of the plane and spindashed to the missile that was closest. He impacted into it and then bounced off the explosion to move on to the next missile. In less than ten seconds, Sonic had taken out all seven missiles and Tails had maneuvered the X-Tornado so Sonic could land on it.

"Impressive." Blurr said.

Sonic smirked. But before he could respond, the plane pulled up sharply and almost went out of control. Tails was able to save it though.

"That sword almost sliced us in half!" Chris shouted.

"Release the drones!" Eggman shouted.

Decoe and Bocoe pressed a few buttons and then something happened. Doors opened up on the feet of the robot and smaller humanoid shaped robots started to march out of them/

"Go, swatbots! Storm the city!" Eggman commanded.

"Oh crap! No!" Sonic cried.

As the swatbots neared the city, The crew of the X-Tornado banked to watch them. The swatbots got cut off on their entrance to the city by Knuckles and Rouge. Immediately, the two treasure hunters began to punch and kick their way through their metal shells.

"Okay. Knuckles and Rouge have the swatbots handled." Tails said.

"Which leaves the big one for me." Blurr said.

"You mean "us". Right?" Sonic said.

"Let me go in first. I've been meaning to test this out anyway." Blurr said.

"Test what out?" Amy asked.

"You'll see." Blurr then jumped off the plane and began to freefall to the ground.

"BLURR, ROBOT MODE!"

Small doors and flaps all over Blurr's suit opened up and mechanical parts began to rush out of them and take shape. A few seconds later, he somersaulted forward and landed on the ground in his completed robot mode.

Blurr's robot mode stood at twenty feet tall and light blue just like his suit. In between the front and back of his feet, the two hollow back wheels were in place. On his stomach was his AutoKnight insignia. His head was shaped in a way that made it look like one of Sonic's quills. On top of his head was a long black antenna. His eyes were glowing Autobot blue as the news cameras flew in on choppers to get a closer look. Everyone on Cybertron, the X-Tornado, and the Egg-Viking were astounded. Even Knuckles and Rouge stopped fighting to get a good look at the robot Blurr. The swatbots themselves couldn't believe it either. Scarlet Garcia spoke once more.

"It appears that the new AutoKnight has taken on the form of a giant robot. All we can do now is hope he's on our side."

Eggman was steaming.

"Who is this robot?" Eggman shouted. "I demand to know who you are!"

Eggman was shouting over his radio so Blurr heard him.

"I'm just a guy who's trying to do his job." Blurr said in a robotic sounding voice.

Blurr held out his right arm and then his shield transformed out of it. Then his energon saw blade extended out of the front of it.

"And I intend to carry that job out!" Blurr shouted.

"We'll see about that! Swatbots! Forget the city! Destroy that blue malfunction of a robot!" Eggman ordered.

The swatbots all turned around and faced Blurr. All of them raised their arms and guns took their place. Then they all fired at Blurr. Multiple laser blasts flew at the AutoKnight. But none of them even made a scratch. Every single blast bounced off Blurr as if it was nothing at all. The swatbots had no idea what to do now. Blurr smirked and turned around.

"Is that all you got?" Blurr raised his right arm.

The blade on his saw began to glow. Then energy was seen flowing to the top and gathering at the very tip. Blurr crossed his right arm across his chest and then he swung outwards. As he did, the energy of the blade was released in a crescent shaped energy blast. The blade flew at the swatbots and due to their position placement, having them all gathered in one place, every single one of them was destroyed. Blurr smirked and turned back to the Egg-Viking.

"You say you're a super genius. But I see no genius in those pathetic little toys." Blurr said.

Eggman's anger level was through the roof.

"You want genius? I'LL SHOW YOU GENIUS! EGG-VIKING! ATTAAAAAACK!"

The giant robot raised the arm with the sword and brought it down where Blurr was. The sword drove into the ground and Blurr was nowhere to be seen.

"How do you like that?" Eggman said.

"Not bad." Blurr said.

Eggman looked and saw that Blurr was somehow sitting on the robot's left shoulder.

"But I'm still not impressed." Blurr said.

The X-Tornado circled around to get a good look. All of them saw Blurr jump down and start to run around the robot at high speed.

"He's taunting Eggman." Sonic said. "That's usually my job."

"I didn't know he could turn into a robot." Amy said.

"All AutoKnights can transform between a human mode, a vehicle mode, and a robot mode." Teletraan said. "I just hope the wrong people don't see this."

"There are news choppers everywhere." Chris said. "By the end of this fight, the whole world might know about Blurr."

"Oh terrific." Teletraan said with open sarcasm.

On the ground, Knuckles and Rouge were watching as Blurr dodged the Egg-Viking's attacks with speed that rivaled Sonic's.

"So you think you can trust him now?" Rouge asked.

"I guess. He can't be bad if he fights against Eggman." Knuckles said.

"Should we get in there and help him?" Rouge said.

"Nah. I think he's got this one under control." Knuckles said.

Blurr was still running circles around Eggman. Then he ran in between his legs and the Egg-Viking turned around to follow his movements. Then they saw Blurr running straight at them in Sonic's running style. Leaned over forward and had his arms held out behind his back. Blurr jumped up towards the chest of the robot.

"Oh no you don't!" Eggman shouted.

"Slice him in half!" Bokkun shouted.

The Egg-Viking raised its sword and slashed at Blurr. However, when he made contact with Blurr, he vanished completely, confusing the fat doctor and his robot minions.

"Where did he go?" Bocoe wondered.

"Maybe we deleted his data." Decoe said.

Then the Egg-Viking was violently jerked forward as the real Blurr came from behind and gave it a hard flying sidekick to the back. The robot toppled over once more and fell on its front side. Blurr landed on the back of the robot and smiled as he looked down to his stomach.

"Man, this hologram projector rules!"

"I'll agree to that!"

Blurr looked up and saw Sonic falling towards him. Sonic flipped over and landed nicely on Blurr's shoulder.

"I gotta say. For being new to this world, you sure are good at protecting it." Sonic said.

"Thanks, hedgehog." Blurr said.

"I'm not through yet!" Eggman shouted.

Blurr backflipped off of the Egg-Viking and then the robot got back up again. Blurr transformed down from his robot mode and back to his Digimon mode.

"What does it take to make this guy stay down?" Blurr wondered.

"Sonic! Incoming!" Tails shouted.

Sonic looked up and the X-Tornado was headed right for him. Then on the underside of the cockpit, a launcher of some sort revealed itself and launched out what appeared to be a small golden ring. Sonic caught the ring and closed his hand around it.

"Let me take it from here." Sonic said as he dashed forward.

Blurr wasn't sure, but Sonic knew Eggman better than he did. He decided to watch this one. As Sonic got closer, the ring did its magic. A bright yellow glow began to come from Sonic's hand.

Sonic then began to spin in a ball again right for the foot of the robot. All Sonic did though was leave a large dent and land right next to Blurr.

"Damn!" Sonic said. "That's one strong metal!"

The X-Tornado landed right behind Sonic in the X-Cyclone mode. Knuckles, Rouge, and Topaz ran up to it.

"What do we do now?" Chris asked.

Blurr had his mind on something else.

"Sonic, what was that you had in your hand?" he asked.

"Oh that? That was a power ring. I use them to increase my strength so I can spin through robots like this." Sonic said. "But I don't know why I can't get through this one."

"It's because it's made of a different kind of metal. One that's much stronger." Tails said.

"Let me try to use one." Blurr said.

Sonic only looked at Blurr.

"Blurr, I'm not even sure if you can access their power." Sonic said.

"We won't know for sure unless we try." Cream said.

"Cream's right. Let me at least try." Blurr said.

Sonic shrugged. "Alright. Tails, give Blurr a ring."

Tails nodded and launched another ring. This time, Blurr was the one who caught it.

"How do these things work?" Blurr asked.

"Just concentrate your thoughts on using their power." Sonic said.

Blurr nodded and enclosed his grip around the ring. Then he closed his eyes and began to concentrate as hard as he could. Ten seconds passed and nothing happened. But Blurr kept going.

"_Come on, ring. I know I'm not Sonic but I need your power. Sonic isn't strong enough to defeat him alone. Please. Let me help him." _

To everyone's surprise, even Blurr, the ring started to give off the same glow that it did for Sonic. Automatically, Blurr's shield and saw blade came back out. Then the glow grew bright as the stripes of the shield and the blade itself began to glow white.

Then Blurr started to spin. But he wasn't spinning like Sonic. He was floating in the air with his body long ways and spinning around like a drill. His body looked like a small sideways blue tornado with a white glowing tip. Then Blurr started to move forward and gain serious speed.

Blurr aimed himself for the exact same place Sonic hit when he was spinning. The foot. He saw the same dent and headed right for it. And to shock everyone even more, he drilled his way right through the whole giant foot of the robot and came out the other side. Blurr stopped spinning and zipped back to where everyone was watching him. Sonic had the most interest.

"I've never met anyone else who could use the power of the rings." Sonic said.

"But now that he can, it should make our work with Eggman go a lot quicker." Knuckles said.

Sonic and Blurr looked at each other. Then the two of them had the same smirk.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blurr said.

"Are you thinking of a quick double-team?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I am."

"Then I AM thinking what you're thinking."

Teletraan started to scan the robot again.

"Alright. I have a plan." Teletraan said. "I'm going to scan over the Egg-Viking and see if I can find a weak spot. The rest of you have to keep Eggman distracted while I do that."

Everyone nodded.

"Miss Topaz, I think you should sit this one out." Teletraan said.

Topaz nodded and leaned on the leg of the X-Cyclone.

"Sonic, Blurr, don't use the power of the rings until I give you the signal. And aim exactly where I tell you to aim. Understand me?" Teletraan said.

Sonic and Blurr smirked and nodded.

"Man if only Sally was here." Sonic muttered.

"Who's Sally?" Blurr asked.

"Never mind that. Tails, two rings please." Sonic said.

Tails launched two more rings and Sonic and Blurr each caught one of them. They enclosed their hands around them, but they didn't access their power yet.

"We'll be waiting for your signal, Teletraan." Blurr said.

"Well get ready you guys. Here come more swatbots." Knuckles said.

More swatbots began to charge. The X-Cyclone transformed back to the X-Tornado and flew above the Egg-Viking. Blurr took out his saw blade again and got ready to fight. Amy had gotten off the plane before it took off and brought out her Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge also got ready fight. Then all five of them charged at the robots and began to beat them down. Blurr was able to easily slash through them using his energon saw. Then he used his open left hand to take his ninja star off of his hip and threw it. The star flew in a curve and took ten swatbots offline before returning to Blurr's hand. Knuckles punched holes in every bot that came near him. Rouge did her trademark Screw Kick attack on a whole line of swatbots. Amy swung her hammer left and right and landed a sold hit on a badnik every time. Sonic was using his speed to make the swatbots shoot at one another. Blurr and Knuckles backed into each other and continued to fight.

"What's taking your AI so long?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm sure he's going as fast as he can, Knuckles." Blurr said. "Just be patient."

Knuckles punched a huge hole in another swatbot.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." Knuckles said.

Blurr shot another slice of energy at a group of oncoming swatbots.

"Just hold out a bit longer. When Sonic and I go in to take out the big boy, it'll be up to you to keep things under control down here." Blurr said.

Blurr looked up to see the X-Tornado fly by the Egg-Viking.

"_Come on, Teletraan! Hurry it up!"_

On board the X-Tornado, Teletraan was still in Chris' grip and still trying to find a weak spot.

"Come on, come on!" Teletraan said. "There just HAS to be some sort of weak point on that thing somewhere! Where is it?"

"Hang on!" Tails shouted.

Tails turned the plane hard right as Eggman's robot fired even more missiles at them. But as Tails evaded them, Teletraan started to beep.

"Yes! I found it! I'm radioing Blurr!" Teletraan said.

"You mean you found the weak point?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Blurr do you read me?"

On the ground, the top of Blurr's right arm began to beep. He retracted his shield and saw blade and then he opened up his communicator.

"Teletraan, please tell me you have good news." Blurr said as he threw his throwing star again.

"I do. Where's Sonic?" Teletraan asked.

"I'll go find him. Knuckles, will you be alright by yourself?" Blurr said.

At that moment, Rouge came in from above.

"You go and find Sonic. Me and Knuckie will do alright together." She winked at Knuckles as she said that last part.

Knuckles growled and Blurr ran off to find Sonic. He found him two seconds later fighting swatbots with Amy.

"Sonic! Teletraan found it!" Blurr shouted.

Sonic heard what Blurr said and dashed over to him.

"Alright, Teletraan. Where is it?" Sonic asked.

"It does have a weak spot. I did a scan and found out that the metal shell underneath the missiles doors is a lot weaker than the outer shell. If Tails can make Eggman fire another one of those giant black seekers, you and Blurr will be able to go through that thing no problem." Teletraan explained.

"I heard it all." Tails said. "All I have to do is taunt Eggman a little more and he'll fire more of those missiles."

"Right. Teletraan, we'll be waiting for your green light." Blurr said.

"Stay on standby until then." Teletraan said. "Tails, get Eggman mad."

"Roger that. Cream, Chris, hang on." Tails put the X-Tornado in full speed and pulled out his radio. "Hey, Eggman! Those seeker missiles you have are lame. I bet they couldn't hit an elephant if they tried!"

Tails was laughing as he said this and Eggman's anger grew to the max.

"You wanna make fun of my missiles, do you? Eat this you mutant freak!"

The chest on the Egg-Viking opened up and another huge black seeker missile flew out towards the plane.

"Now you two! Do it!" Teletraan said to the two speedsters.

"Let's do it, Sonic!" Blurr said.

The two of them ran away from the Egg-Viking so they could get some running distance. Then they ran full speed at the robot.

"I'll take the left side." Sonic said.

"I got the right." Blurr said.

Once Sonic and Blurr were within distance, the two of them jumped up and headed straight for the chest. Then they both unleashed the power of the rings in their hands. Blurr's shield and saw blade glowed white again. Their bodies acquired a yellow aura and then they started to spin. Sonic was in his ball spinning like a saw and Blurr was spinning like a drill. Eggman tried his best to stop them, but they were too fast for him. Sonic spindashed right through the left side of the chest and Blurr drilled through the right side. The two of them came out the other side and then the Egg-Viking froze.

"Doctor, all systems are losing power!" Bocoe said.

"Blast it!" Eggman said. "I can't believe I was beaten by that miserable hedgehog, and a measly pack of data!"

The inside of the robot started to spark from inside and then the whole thing exploded. Through the top of the cloud of smoke, Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were inside the Egg-Mobile hovercraft. Knuckles, Rouge, and Amy had just finished off the last of the swatbots and Tails had reverted the X-Tornado to the X-Cyclone to land. Blurr and Sonic sped back to the group as Eggman hovered above them. He glared at Blurr.

"You may have beaten me this time, but you better watch yourself, you little computer virus. I'll be back and I'll be ready for you!" Eggman shouted.

"And I'll be ready to kick your fat ass again." Blurr said.

Eggman flew away in his hovercraft after that was said. Everyone who was on the ground started to yell in victory. Sonic and Blurr high-fived each other and then Amy was able to get both of them in one of her bear hugs.

"Oh I'm so glad you two are okay!" she cried.

Sonic and Blurr were finding it difficult to breathe.

"Does she do this often?" Blurr wheezed.

"Almost every chance she gets." Sonic gasped.

Amy released the two speed demons from her grip and then Knuckles approached Blurr. He held out his hand.

"You're not bad, Blurr." Knuckles said.

Blurr smiled and then he shook the echidna's hand. Rouge walked over and noticed Blurr's other hand had a glow coming from it.

"What's in your other hand?" She asked.

"Oh yeah. I accidentally pulled it out of the robot when I drilled through it." Blurr said as he opened up his other hand.

Everyone gasped at what was in his other hand. It was a glowing object that was glowing yellow, shaped like a cut jewel diamond, and 4 inches in diameter.

"That's a Chaos Emerald." Sonic said.

Blurr looked down at the thing.

"THIS is a Chaos Emerald?" he repeated.

"That's how Eggman must have been able to create Chaos Control." Tails said.

"Well, here then." Blurr held out the Emerald so Sonic could take it.

Sonic smirked and then he pushed Blurr's hand away.

"I think you should hold onto it." Sonic said.

Everyone looked at Sonic for that comment.

"Are you sure, Sonic? I don't know anything about these things other than what Amy told me." Blurr said.

"The rules of the Chaos Emeralds are whoever finds them first gets to keep them until they scatter again." Sonic said. "Since you found that one, I insist that you keep it. Consider our way of saying thank you."

Blurr smiled. "Thanks, Sonic. And you're welcome."

A small compartment on Blurr's robe opened up and Blurr placed the Emerald inside it and it closed up. Then a very faint noise was heard and it was growing louder. Almost the whole city of Station Square was rushing to meet the heroes. The news choppers landed behind Sonic and the others and Scarlet Garcia jumped out of one of them with her camera men following her.

"I'm here with the heroes of Station Square who seem to have made a new friend in a new AutoKnight. Maybe we can interview one of them. Let's go see."

"She wants to interview us?" Cream asked.

"Actually, I think she's most interested in Blurr." Chris said.

"Well that's too bad cause he's not gonna do it. Right, Blurr?" Teletraan said.

"I think he SHOULD do it." Chris said.

"Chris is right." Knuckles said. "All those news cameras saw Blurr. So there's no way he'll be able to stay under the radar now. He might as well just let the world know who he is."

"It's your call, Blurr." Sonic said.

Blurr had to think about this. Should he go on the air and make himself known to the world, thus disobeying his orders; or should he simply run away and salvage his only chance to stay incognito? He fought this decision in his mind for a while but then…

"I'll do it." Blurr said. "They haven't seen my vehicle mode yet. I'll still be able to drive around the city."

"Well then go on." Topaz said.

"Blurr don't!" Teletraan shouted.

"I have to, Teletraan. It would have happened sooner or later. I might as well get it over with." Blurr started to approach Scarlet Garcia.

Scarlet was taken by surprise when Blurr was the one to come up to her. She would have thought Amy, Rouge, or Sonic would have gone up to her first. But this was gravy.

"It seems that the AutoKnight himself has volunteered to be interviewed." Scarlet leaned down a bit so the microphone could be shared. "So is it true. Are you really an AutoKnight like we believe you to be?"

Blurr nodded. "Yes I am."

"But if you are, where are the rest of the AutoKnights? And are you even human?" Scarlet asked.

"I'm not at liberty so say where the rest of my team is. And no. I'm not human."

"Then what are you?"

"That information is irrelevant."

"What exactly CAN you tell us, AutoKnight?"

"Um…I do have a name."

"Well then what is it?"

Blurr looked back to his friends who gestured him to talk. Blurr smirked and then looked back and looked straight into the camera.

"My name is Blurr the AutoKnight."

**Takamon: Blurr the AutoKnight? AK, are you serious?**

**Me: What's wrong with that?**

**Takamon: It makes me feel like I'm just some sort of alternate version of Sonic. You know "Sonic the Hedgehog", "Knuckles the Echidna", "Rouge the Bat", and now, "Blurr the AutoKnight"?**

**Violet: I don't know. I kinda like it. It has a nice ring to it. "Blurr the AutoKnight."**

**Trevor: It DOES roll off the tongue nicely.**

**Takamon: Oh dammit.**

**Me: And the name shall stay!**

**Vector: I might not be in the story yet but this was an awesome fight, AK.**

**Me: Thanks, Vector. Now I have to get back to work on A Spy's Day Off. Chapter 13 of this one will be up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	13. PostBattle Events

**Me: Hey bitches! Guess who's back?**

**Amy: Great: I've been waiting for you to return.**

**Trevor: We all have Amy. AK, where's Cream?**

**Me: Ugh. She's not here. She and her mom had to run some errands.**

**Espio: What kind of errands?**

**Me: I sent them to get some snacks for us.**

**Rika: So you sent out two rabbits to go grocery shopping?**

**Me: One of them is a mother. I'm sure by now she's used to it.**

**Tai: AK, are you a sexist?**

**Me: Of course not! If I was, this series would be very very different from what it is now.**

**Knuckles: He does have a point.**

**Me: Thank you Knux. Now, I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.**

**Vector: You make one joke about them and I'll come and find you and eat you for dinner one body part at a time.**

**Trevor: He'll do it too.**

**Takamon: Just the other day some asswipe from the liquor store laughed at me. Vector marched right in and chopped off his privates with a meat cleaver. **

**Julie-Su: Jeez, Vector! What is WRONG with you?**

**Vector: Don't no one mess with my two home boys!**

**Trevor and Takamon: Damn straight.**

**Me: I'm gonna start this chapter now and try to find out where Cream is. Enjoy it and review please!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 13: Post-Battle Events**

**(Cybertron; Autobot HQ; 5:00 PM Station Square Time)**

The AutoKnights and the Autobots watched every single second of the fight with the Egg-Viking via Teletraan's Sky Spy. All of them shouted their support for their friend as they watched. Then as Blurr began to be interviewed, all of them heard the line,

"My name is Blurr the AutoKnight."

All of them fell silent as he spoke those words to the world. Most of them were in shock, but one of them wasn't.

"He just sold himself out." Chromia accused.

"How could he do that?" Ratchet said. "He was supposed to stay in hiding."

"I'll have to talk with him." Optimus said.

"No you won't." Ironhide was the one who was okay with it all.

Everyone looked at Ironhide.

"What do you mean? Blurr was supposed to stay hidden." Optimus said.

"Oh come on, Prime." Ironhide said. "It was only a matter of time before he was discovered by the world. Besides, it may not be as bad as you all think it is."

"And how would you know that?" Gatomon asked.

"I came from a family of superheroes. Remember?" Ironhide said. "I know what it's like to be revealed to the world. It doesn't mean anything bad."

"Well then enlighten us, gunslinger." Jetfire said. "What exactly DOES it mean?"

"First of all, don't ever call me that again." Ironhide warned. "Secondly, Blurr letting everyone know who he is doesn't do anything except let the people know he's there to help them. And it's a good thing he did because they know that we mean to help them too."

"But we CAN'T help them if we're stuck here." Chromia said.

"They don't know we're here. All they know is that the AutoKnights are heroes and that is ALL they need to know." Ironhide said.

Optimus smiled. "She's absolutely right."

Everyone turned to Optimus. The Autobots didn't speak up because they felt it wasn't their place to get involved in their arguments.

"And we might have overreacted a bit." Optimus continued. "Those were simple news cameras. Chances are that line only spread throughout the city."

"But you know how things can spread out all over the globe." Ratchet said.

"And if it does, I'm sure Blurr will be okay. He can handle himself." Optimus said. "But right now, we need to make one more call to him."

"What about me teaching you about the ship and the Space Bridge Network?" Wheeljack asked.

"That can wait, Wheeljack. This call won't be long." Optimus said.

"Why are we calling Blurr?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, we're not really calling Blurr. We're calling to speak to his new friends." Optimus said.

"You mean that blue hedgehog and the other ones?" Jazz asked.

Optimus smirked. "Yes. I was watching them too. They seem to have a great amount of skills."

"So why do you want to talk them?" Patamon asked.

"We've spoken with them a few times before and we've never given out each other's names." Optimus said. "I think it's about time we did. Let's power down for now and then we'll transform again when we're done talking."

All ten AutoKnights nodded and then all of them raised their hands and their suits lit up and melted back into their ring forms.

"Perceptor. Call Teletraan 1." Trevor requested.

"Right." Perceptor began to send the transmission.

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; 5:06 PM)**

Chuck, Ella, Vanilla, and Mr. Tanaka were watching the news nonstop for nearly the past hour. So they saw everything. The fight, Blurr on camera, everything. Needless to say, they were impressed by the latest AutoKnight.

"I think it's safe to say he's good at what he does." Chuck said.

"He seems to be a suitable guardian for Chris against the ones who want him dead." Mr. Tanaka said.

Then the sound of the X-Tornado landing was heard. One minute later, the whole group came back in. That group comprised of Tails, Amy, Cream, and Chris. Knuckles, Rouge, and Topaz went their own way, but where was Sonic and Blurr? That answer came when the front door opened up and the two of them zipped inside. Blurr turned his suit back into his ring and became Takamon again.

"I really hope those reporters didn't follow me." Takamon said.

"Don't worry. We were moving too fast for them to follow us." Sonic said.

"True dat." Takamon said.

"Ah. Blurr the AutoKnight returns." Chuck teased.

Takamon sweatdropped. "You heard that, did ya?"

"Don't be embarrassed, honey." Ella said. "You deserve a little fame after what you did today."

"Really?" Takamon said. "I'm supposed to stay under the radar. Hidden. Now I've blown that chance to kingdom come."

"Dude, relax." Sonic said. "Letting people know who you are isn't so bad."

"Yeah. When we first came here we…well…" Tails was starting to say something but then stopped.

Then he decided to come clean with Takamon and told him when people first knew about THEM and how the people DID react. Their first shopping attempt in Station Square. All the constant attention and never being left alone. The autograph requests, the noise, the shouting, oh how bad it was. When Tails and the others were done explaining, Takamon looked like he was going to go crazy.

"But I'm sure that won't happen to you." Amy said.

"Oh yeah? Please explain that." Takamon said.

"Because now you know our mistakes." Cream said. "You can avoid doing what we did and avoid all of them."

"What exactly did you do wrong?" Takamon asked.

"We went outside the house." Amy said.

"Take me for example." Sonic said. "I hardly ever leave the house except for when I go on a run or when I have to stop Eggman. Sometimes yes, I have run into some crazed fans of mine. But I always outrun them so I never get hassled."

Takamon rubbed his chin as he listened to what Sonic said.

"Well…when you put it THAT way it doesn't sound so bad." Takamon said. "But I just hope the rest of the AutoKnights will feel the same way."

Then Teletraan beeped and Takamon froze.

"I think we're about to find out about that." Sonic said.

Takamon nodded and took Teletraan out of his chest armor. Everyone else gathered around him as he sat down and then the holo-screen projected in front of them. All ten humans were in view as well were the other two Digimon.

"Oh, hey guys." Takamon tried to stay calm. "What's up?"

"Maybe you could tell us…Blurr the AutoKnight." TK said.

Takamon froze up once again. "How did you…?"

"We saw the whole fight, Tak. And everything that happened after that." Rika said.

Takamon lost all ability to speak.

"What's wrong with you?" Violet asked after a ten second pause.

"Well…I…uh…"

"Dude, calm down. We're not mad or anything." Tai said.

Now Takamon was even more speechless. But soon he found his voice.

"You're…you're not?"

"Why would we be mad?" Kari said. "If anything, we're really happy and impressed."

Takamon took in a sigh of relief. "I'm so happy you think that. But is that the only reason you called. To say congratulations?"

"Actually no." Trevor said. "We were watching you fight that robot and we saw your friends fight too. And we thought that it's time we actually got to know each other. Well at least our names."

Sonic poked his head in so he could see.

"You really have no idea who we are?" he asked.

"No but I'm hoping to after this call is over." Trevor said. "Should we go first or do you want to?"

"Well we've heard so much about you. I think you guys should go first." Tails said.

Trevor shrugged. "If you say so. My name's Trevor Jackson Bauer."

"My name is Violet. Violet Parr."

"I'm Phillip Fry. Everyone calls me Fry. How come all the animals are multi-colored?"

"Fry, shut up. I'm Steve Smith. Don't mind Fry. Sometimes he's an idiot."

"Moving on. I'm Tai Kamiya. And don't make fun of my goggles."

"I'm his sister Kari. And this is my Digimon, Gatomon."

"It's nice to meet you." Gatomon said.

"I'm TK Takaishi. This little guy is MY Digimon partner, Patamon."

"Hi there!" Patamon waved.

"I'm Takato Matsuki."

"And I'm his girlfriend. Name's Rika Nonaka."

"And I'm Henry Wong." He waved.

"We're the AutoKnights. And don't underestimate because we're a bunch of teenagers." Tai said.

"Except for me. I'm twenty nine years old and I kinda find it strange that my leader is only seventeen." Fry said.

"And yet you're how many inches shorter than me?" Trevor said.

"What does you being taller than me have to do with anything?" Fry demanded.

"Nothing. I just felt like saying it." Trevor said.

Everyone but Fry chuckled and soon got back to business.

"Okay we gave our names. Now we want to know who you guys are." Trevor said that to Sonic and the other Mobians.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic gave them his ever so popular thumbs up.

"My name is Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails." Tails showed them his twin tails.

"I'm Amy Rose and Sonic's boyfriend."

"No she's not!" Sonic cried.

Amy growled, Sonic backed away, and Takamon tried not to laugh. Then Chris stepped in but he never said a word.

"We already know who you are, Chris." Trevor said. "Next."

"My name is Cream and this here is Cheese."

'Chao chao!"

"Okay." Violet said. "Wasn't there more of you?"

Sonic stepped back in.

"Would these other guys happen to be a red echidna and a white bat?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yeah they were." TK said.

"That's Knuckles and Rouge." Sonic said.

"Are those two dating?" Steve asked.

"Uuummm…not the last time I checked." Sonic said.

"Shame. Those two look cute together." Gatomon said.

Sonic just then grew a huge smirk. _"Oh I'm gonna have fun with that line."_

"No. Knuckles already has a girlfriend back in the world that we came from." Tails said.

"Oh. Alright then." Gatomon said.

"So why is your name Sonic?" Trevor asked.

"Because he's as fast as me." Takamon said.

"Er." Sonic said.

Takamon looked and Sonic. "What?"

"Er. FastER." Sonic said.

"THAT is yet to be seen." Takamon said.

"You wanna race?" Sonic said.

"Maybe another time."

"Hey, Tak." Trevor called.

Takamon looked back at him.

"Look, you did great today, but it still doesn't change the fact that we're stuck on Cybertron and you're still on Earth." Trevor said.

Takamon's face went said. "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"BUT…You and your new friends have shown a great amount of talent and potential. So I have a favor to ask of all of you." Trevor said.

Sonic and his friends looked at each other and then back again.

"Yes?" Amy said.

"Since it's pretty much been established that we won't be back for a while, would you all please help our friend Takamon, and fight the Decepticons?"

Once again, everyone on Earth's side of the call traded glances with one another before looking back at the projected screen.

"We already agreed to do that after you called a few hours ago." Sonic said.

Now everyone on Cybertron looked at each other.

"Really? I mean we were watching that fight. And that robot you guys were fighting against is nothing compared to a Decepticon." Rika said.

"She's right." Takamon said. "The Decepticons are going to be much tougher."

"We already went through this, Takamon." Sonic said. "No matter how tough they are, we'll find a way to beat em'."

Takamon felt good at that point. He felt good because now he knew he made the right choice when he chose to be friends with these guys.

"Then welcome to the war, Sonic the Hedgehog." Takamon looked back at his team on Cybertron. "And as for you guys, what are you gonna do to get back?"

"Wheeljack was just about to take us and teach is all he knows about the Space Bridge Network, and how to build a spaceship." Gatomon said.

"You and Patamon are going to help too?" Takamon asked.

"All we have to do is digivolve and we can." Patamon said.

"Good point. I'll leave you to it then." Takamon said. "Good luck guys."

"Bye Tak. And it was nice to meet you and all your friends, Sonic." Trevor said.

"Same here, Trevor." Sonic said.

The humans waved and then the transmission ended. Takamon picked up Teletraan and moved him around in his hands.

"So now what do we do?" Chris asked.

Takamon put Teletraan back in his armor and then he pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald he found. He looked at it closely and turned it to study it.

"I'm not quite sure what to do now, Chris. All we really can and should do is sit back and relax." Takamon said as he tossed the Emerald up and down.

Just then, Mr. Tanaka came into the room. Yes. Apparently he left to answer the phone.

"Chris, your father just called. He said he would be stopping by today to check on his new car." Tanaka said.

Takamon's thoughts of relaxing just shattered.

"So in other words, he's coming to see me." He said.

"I'm afraid so." Tanaka said.

Takamon started to panic.

"Okay I gotta get out to the garage."

"Why don't we just tell him the truth?" Cream asked.

Takamon smiled and looked down at Cream.

"Cream, you have a great heart and it's set right. But think. How do you think Chris's father will react when he finds out he bought a frickin AutoKnight? And one that looks like me!"

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Cream asked.

"Nelson Thorndyke probably thinks all AutoKnights are humans. What will he say when he sees me?"

"I still agree with Cream. There aren't any secrets here, Takamon. I suggest you be honest." Vanilla said.

Takamon took in a deep breath.

"Okay. I'll tell him. But I'm not gonna be the one to calm him down when he goes to the garage to find nothing there." Takamon said.

"You let me worry about that." Chuck said. "He's my son. I know how to calm him down."

"Okay. If you say so. When will he be here?" Takamon asked.

"In a few minutes. He was calling from his helicopter." Tanaka said.

"Is Mom with him?" Chris asked.

"No. Not this time. She is too busy working on another big movie scene today." Tanaka said.

"Alright." Chris said. "It's probably better to tell them one at a time. Right?"

"I guess." Ella said. "But it WOULD be better if they were both here. That way we could just get it over with in one shot."

"The chopper is here." Tanaka said.

"Ho boy." Takamon said a little scared of what might happen.

"Relax. It'll be fine." Sonic said.

"I hope you're right." The Digimon said.

All of them headed out to the backyard to greet the chopper as it landed. When it did land, Nelson hopped out of the chopper and Chris went up and hugged him.

"How's it going Chris? My car doing okay?" He asked.

Chris glanced back at Takamon and then back to his father.

"Better than you can imagine, Dad."

Well it wasn't a lie. Nelson then went over and said hello to everyone else. Then he stopped in front of Takamon and simply smiled and held out his hand.

"You must be another one of Sonic's friends. I'm Nelson Thorndyke. I'm Chris' dad."

"Oh I know all about who you are sir. My name is Takamon."

Takamon shook Nelson's hand and Nelson started to make his way to the garage. Chuck, Ella, and Mr. Tanaka went with him while Chris and his non-human friends remained in the living room. As Nelson entered the garage, Chris held up three of his fingers and started to count down.

"Three…two…one."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Nelson came running in from the garage screaming bloody murder as everyone tried their best to block out the sound from their ears. Chuck came back and tried to restrain him.

"Nelson, calm down!" Chuck said.

"How can I calm down, Dad? My NJRCR has been stolen! I have to call the police, the army! Hell! I have to call GUN!"

"No! You don't have to call anyone!" Takamon shouted.

"And why is that? Tell me!"

"Because…I'm your car."

Nelson only stared at Takamon with unbelieving eyes.

"How can YOU be my car?"

"Come with me to the backyard and I'll show you." Takamon said.

Takamon got up and everyone followed him out to the backyard. Takamon turned around to see everyone facing him.

"Well?" Nelson said.

Takamon held up his ring and closed his eyes to concentrate. AutoKnights can transform in two different ways. They could either shout out the words "AutoKnight transform" to trigger their rings power, or they could simply say nothing and concentrate their minds on making them transform. Takamon chose the latter because he wasn't sure if the press had followed him. In a few seconds though, he became Blurr for the second time that day.

"What just happened?" Nelson asked.

"Dad, he's an AutoKnight." Chris said.

"That's preposterous, Chris. If he was an AutoKnight than why can't he turn into a car like the other ones can?" Nelson said.

"If you give him a second he will." Ella said. "Go ahead, sweetie!"

Blurr nodded and then transformed his suit into the very car that Nelson remembered buying a few days ago. Now he was convinced. As Blurr transformed back, Nelson demanded to know what the hell was going on. Blurr turned back into Takamon and told him to go back inside with him. Everyone else went too.

Takamon sat Nelson down and told him the unvarnished truth. He told the whole story. The war on Cybertron, the ancient artifacts, how they came to Earth, the birth of the AutoKnights team, you name everything important that's happened in this series, Takamon explained it to Nelson.

The whole story time took a little bit longer than usual due to all the details that Takamon had to explain. But Nelson listened and was quite shocked to hear that Chris was involved in it somehow.

"And that's pretty much what's going on." Takamon said. "The Decepticons are after your son because of a little telescope lens, and it's my job to protect him."

"Alien robots want my son? Well have they tried to get him before?" Nelson asked.

"Only once before." Sonic said.

Nelson freaked out.

"Alien robots want my boy? I'm gonna have to hire a whole team of agents just to watch over him!"

"Relax, Dad. I don't need bodyguards. I have Takamon to do that job." Chris said.

"And Sonic's gonna help me. Right?" Takamon said.

"You bet." Sonic said.

"But are you sure you can handle them alone? The other ones aren't even on this planet!" Nelson said.

"Yeah I don't really need to be reminded of that every hour." Takamon said.

"Well…I guess I can trust you. But know this. If ANYTHING happens to my boy, heads will roll. Yours especially."

Nelson said that in a threatening way that made everyone back up from him a bit.

"If I fail to protect Chris, I'll off myself." Takamon said. "Agreed?"

"Okay. Agreed." Nelson said. "But, may I see this telescope lens?"

Chris had the lens on him for safekeeping. He took it out of his pocket and placed it in the hand of his father. Nelson held the lens up to his eyes and examined it. Then he gave it back to Chris.

"You make sure you keep that safe." Nelson said.

"I will."

"And I'll be sure to keep them BOTH safe." Takamon said.

"Be sure you do." Nelson said. "Alright. I'm going back to work."

Everyone wasn't expecting to hear that.

"Wait, Dad. You're leaving already?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I only came by to check on my so called car before this huge shareholder meeting. I promise I'll try to get to get some more time off as soon as I can." Nelson said.

Chris looked down. "Okay."

"I'll se ya later, champ." Nelson went back outside and hopped into his chopper and then it flew away into the sky.

"Well that was by far the shortest visit any of my parents have ever made." Chris said.

"Well he IS a busy man." Ella said.

'So now what do we do? Wait for your Mom to make an appearance so I can explain everything all over again?" Takamon said.

"You know we could just help you explain it." Tails said.

"Yeah. I guess. But it's one long story." Takamon said.

"We're good at story telling." Cream said. "I know Sonic is because he has to report to miss Sally every week."

"Who's Sally?" Takamon asked.

"Sally Acorn is a princess from my world. She's the leader of a group called the Freedom Fighters in which me, Tails, and Amy are a part of." Sonic said.

"What about Knuckles and Rouge?" Takamon asked.

"Knuckles is part of another group of fighters called the Chaotix. And Rouge is a secret agent for a government agency called GUN." Tails said.

"Okay. Now more on Sally. I've heard you make references to her more than once."

"The reason behind that is because me and her used to be together. I was her royal consort to one day have her hand in marriage." Sonic said.

"And now you're not?" Takamon asked.

"Uuhh…I'm really not comfortable talking about this." Sonic said.

"Oh. Alright." Takamon said. "So now what?"

All of them spent the rest of the day relaxing inside. Cream and Cheese were dancing to that Barney wannabe on TV. Vanilla just sat on the couch and smiled as she did. Tails watered Cosmo's plant and gave it a small kiss on one of the flowers. Sonic was snoozing on the balcony rail. Amy was reading a fashion magazine and Takamon decided to take off his armor and give it a good wash and polishing. Chris played video games for an hour straight. Chuck was busy working on the engine in his car. Ella and Tanaka just did their jobs working in the mansion.

On Cybertron, Wheeljack taught the AutoKnights everything he knew about building a ship and about repairing the Space Bridge Network. Afterwards, they split up into two teams. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt would be one team. Bumblebee, Arcee, Chromia, Jazz, Angemon, and Angewoman would be another. Optimus' team would help with the ship. Bumblebee's team would help fix the network. Wheeljack would go back and forth each day between the two. Out of the ship or the space bridges, whichever one that got finished first, would be the AutoKnights way home. They wasted no time in getting straight to work.

Ratchet was happy to find that Yuriko was also working on the ship. Hikaru was with the network team. As for Optimus, he was happy he would be near Ironhide. Even though he always was near her during the whole duration of this adventure. But of course, it is clear why he's happy to be close to here. And nervous at the same time. Only Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Teletraan 1 were the only ones who knew. But we'll get to the love later.

A couple hours later on Earth, Ella sat everyone down to a very nice dinner courtesy of her amazing cooking skills. Vanilla combined her skills with hers to make it a super dinner. And it. Was. Fantastic. Ella and Vanilla had cooked them all a dinner of spicy sauced spaghetti with meatballs. Takamon had had a lot of meals ever since leaving the Digital World, but this one fell into his list of favorites. He said those exact words to Ella and Vanilla and they were happy to receive such a compliment. Sonic was in love with the sauce and how it tasted like the same kind of sauce that he put on his chili dogs. Everyone else also gave their compliments to the two chefs. After dinner everyone, pitched and helped clear the table and what not.

Yes it was a good day aside from the news of the AutoKnights being stranded on earth. But outside the window, no one noticed a pair of red glowing eyes staring at them from outside the gate in the trees. It was a familiar robot that got his butt kicked by an AutoKnight a couple days back. He had managed to get his eye repaired by himself, but he couldn't fix the giant hole in his stomach completely. He stared at Takamon with obvious hate.

"You may have gotten lucky the first time, AutoKnight scum. But when we meet again, I'll have you. And your little human friend too."

Sideways transformed into his Audi R8 mode and rolled out to contact his brethren on Cybertron. And to consult with his leader about a strategy.

**Me: Bing bang boom. Chapter 13 everybody.**

**Sonic: A lot of stuff happened in this chapter AK. But does the foreshadow with Sideways mean more action is headed our way?**

**Me: You have brain. Do the math.**

**Tai: What about us. Are you going to pay more attention to Cybertron, AK.**

**Me: Trust me, Tai. Cybertron will get plenty of attention. **

**Violet: And what about the love story? When are you going to get to that?**

**Me: Just listen. Everything I'll get to in time. And next chapter, more familiar faces are going to make their debut. Until then, peace bitches.**


	14. Welcome to Mobius

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back!**

**Fry: Great. So what's gonna happen now, AK? Huh? What's gonna happen now?**

**Tai: Down boy. Stay calm.**

**Kari: He he. Yeah, Fry. There's no need to rush AK. **

**Me: Exactly. When I rush a chapter, it comes out not as good as it could be.**

**Trevor: Then we just have to make sure that you don't rush and work well.**

**(Takamon come in holding a whip)**

**Takamon: *WHIP CRACK* Work, AK!**

**Me: Sweet lord! Get that whip outta here! Amy! Help me!**

**Amy: Leave AK alone, Takamon!**

**Takamon: Or what?**

**(Amy pulls out a bazooka)**

**Takamon:…..okay.**

**Me: Thank you, Amy. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The three Shikibu siblings are joint owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are owned by me and they have a bazooka pointed at them so I think it's safe to say they won't be saying their lines so…**

**Vector: You make fun of my two homies, I'll slice you up yo!**

**Me: Aw crap I forgot about you. **

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 14: Welcome to Mobius**

Five days passed by ever since the Ark was destroyed and Takamon was dubbed the only AutoKnight o Earth in that time, not a lot of things happened. The AutoKnights on Cybertron kept working on the ship and Space Bridge Network and everyone on Earth was relaxing. But Takamon wasn't having as much fun as the others. He knew that the Decepticons don't stay out of sight for long. It was only a matter of time before he had to fight again. Sonic and the rest of them kept trying to make him calm down and just relax. Mr. Tanaka also helped out in that area. Chris' friends, Danny, Frances, and Helen also tried to make the golden Digimon relieve his stress. Eventually, Takamon did settle down, but in his heart, he knew that sooner or later, the Decepticons would make another attempt to capture Chris. It was only a matter of knowing where and when. Takamon didn't know either. No one else did also. Only the cons themselves know.

**(Thorndyke Mansion; August 2****nd**** 2009; 12:30 PM)**

Eight days had passed since Takamon was assigned to protect Chris, and in that time he never would have thought all that happened in those past eight days would happen. These thoughts ran through his head as he lounged on a lawn chair in the backyard as everyone else was in the pool swimming. Sonic was on a chair next to him and Vanilla was on his other side. Danny, Helen, and Frances were also over at the mansion swimming. But Helen couldn't swim due to her wheelchair.

"Come on in, Takamon! The water's great!" Frances called.

"My body may be data, Frances. But it's still metal. I'll sink like a rock. No way I'm going in there." Takamon said.

"Respect there." Sonic said.

Takamon and Sonic bumped fists.

"Oh come on you two!" Amy shouted.

"We're good right where we are, Amy." Sonic said.

Takamon and Sonic went back to relaxing as Danny just looked at them.

"You know it's weird. Those two aren't afraid of anything. But when they look at water, they go absolutely chicken." Danny said.

This was a fact. It was already known that Sonic hated water, but Takamon hated it just as much as the hedgehog did. He only swam once, but it was in a sewer to get his staff back. After that, he hated water with a passion. He just never told anyone. Plus he was metal. There was the issue of him rusting.

"They're not chicken, Danny. It's just a weakness they have." Chris said.

"Actually, I've known Sonic for longer than you have, Chris. Trust me. He's chicken when it comes to water." Tails said.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better, Tails." Frances said.

"Thanks. It just took a good talk and a hard kick to the chest to do it." Tails said as he rubbed his chest.

"Did Takamon kick you?" Cream asked.

"Well I kinda deserved it. I…said he couldn't know what love is because he's data." Tails said.

"So he didn't tell you about his wife yet?" Amy asked.

"No." Tails said.

"Oh well that explains it." Chuck said.

"Oh crud!" Sonic jolted up from his chair.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Helen asked.

"We're supposed to check in with Sally today! I totally forgot!" Sonic said.

Then everyone else remembered that.

"We're late! We gotta go!" Amy shouted as she got out of the pool.

"What about Knuckles?" Tails asked.

"I'm gonna go get my clothes back on. I'm sure you can find him in that time." Amy said.

Amy ran back inside to get dressed and Sonic and Tails headed to Chuck's lab. But first, Tails went upstairs and grabbed Cosmo's flower. A few minutes later, Cream and Vanilla came in.

"I have to make a quick stop by our house to pick up a few things if you don't mind." Vanilla said.

"Not at all." Sonic said.

"Mister Knuckles is here with Miss Rouge." Tanaka said.

"Rouge is here too?" Tails asked.

Knuckles and Rouge came in.

"You got a problem with that, fox boy?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. No problem." Tails said.

Chris, Danny, Frances, and Helen looked up at the giant circular machine that creates Chaos Control.

"You know, every time I see this thing, I always think back to that day when you guys first left and how sad it was." Helen said.

"What are you talking about, Helen?" Takamon asked.

"It's a really long story that doesn't matter anymore." Knuckles said.

"I can shorten it." Amy said as she came in fully dressed. "Long before we met you, Tak, there was this event where Mobius and this world were on the verge of becoming one. Time would have come to a stop if that happened."

"So all of us had to go back to our world in order to stop that from happening." Tails said.

"I thought I would never see Sonic again." Chris said. "But now all of them can go back and forth from their world as much as they can."

"And you said you always wanted to spend more time there." Sonic said. "Why don't you come with us?"

Chris looked at Sonic. "Really?"

"Sure." Sonic said. "While me, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy check in with our status reports, you can walk around New Mobotropolis and check it out. I'll come find you when we have to come back."

"That sounds good." Chris said. "You guys wanna come too?" he asked his friends.

"Actually, I think it might be best if only Chris goes." Vanilla said.

"She's right. We don't want to bring too many people." Tails said.

"How about next time another one of us goes instead of Chris?" Danny asked.

"Fair enough." Sonic said. "Chuck, turn it on."

Chuck nodded and activated the machine. It whirred to life and then the warp filed appeared inside of it.

"Need me to come with you, Chris?" Takamon asked.

"I'll be fine, Takamon. There aren't any Decepticons in Sonic's world." Chris looked at Sonic. "Are there?"

"No. We're good. Just stay here and relax, Tak. We'll be back in a few hours." Sonic said.

"Will do." Takamon said.

Then, every Mobian and Chris walked towards the warp field. Conversation started up.

"So Tails, why are you taking Cosmo's plant with you?" Cream asked.

"I have a greenhouse in the backyard of my house in New Mobotropolis. I was going to bring her there and see if she'll do any better." Tails said.

The conversation went on, but as they got deeper into the warp field, their voices grew faint. Then the field vanished completely.

"Now we wait." Chuck said.

And that's what they did. For at least five minutes. And then right there, Teletraan started beeping. Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled the handheld device out.

"What's going on Teletraan?" Takamon asked.

"It's not a call. I'm picking up some sort of energy reading like the one from Dr. Eggman's robot a few days ago." Teletraan said.

"Well then let's go and find it." Takamon said.

"No need. It's right outside this house." Teletraan said.

Everyone shared a glance with everyone else still in the lab.

"You mean we're all within less than a mile from it?" Chuck asked.

"Yes I…wait. It's gone now." Teletraan said.

Once again, looks were shared among the humans and the single Digimon.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Frances asked.

"It's gone as in, not there anymore." Teletraan said.

"Do you at least know what it was?" Takamon asked.

"Whether it was a space bridge or that Chaos Control I'm not sure. The readings are very similar." Teletraan said. "But I can have the Sky Spy playback video footage."

"Do it." Takamon said.

Teletraan complied with the request and everyone gathered around to have a look. Teletraan showed them footage of a robot in front of the gate.

"Oh no." Takamon knew all too well who it was. "It's Sideways."

All the humans present looked at him confused.

"It's who?" Helen asked.

"Sideways." Takamon answered. "That's the Decepticons that tried to kill Chris not too long ago."

"THAT'S what a Decepticon looks like?" Chuck asked.

"Some of em' are even uglier." Takamon said. "Gah, I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Why didn't you kill him before?" Frances asked.

"I beat the crap out of him!" Takamon said. "I didn't expect him to come back from a beating like that!"

"If he was right outside the gate, why didn't he try to attack us?" Danny said.

"That even I'm not sure of just yet." Takamon said.

They all kept on watching. Then they saw a white glowing portal appear out of nowhere right in front of the Decepticon.

"It's a space bridge I was picking up." Teletraan said.

"But why didn't you pick up Sideways' energy signature?" Takamon asked.

"I don't know. He must have found a way to masque his signal." Teletraan said.

"Where's that space bridge headed though?" Chuck asked.

Takamon's eyes grew wide. He knew what Sideways' job was, and he knew where the bridge would take the Decepticon. He turned to Chuck.

"Chuck, get back to the lab, and turn that machine back on." He said as he put Teletraan back in his chest armor.

"Why? What's going on?" Chuck asked.

"Space bridges can be used to transport anyone anywhere. Even across other dimensions. Catch my drift?" Takamon said.

Now Chuck's eyes went wide. "He got sent to Sonic's world."

"That's right." Takamon said. "And Chris still has the lens with him. I gotta get to Mobius and I gotta get there now."

Chuck got up and ran back to his lab with Takamon and everyone else in tow. Chuck began pressing buttons on the control console like a madman and so the machine turned back on and the warp field appeared again. Before Takamon went through, he held up his hand with his ring.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Takamon's ring did it's transforming show. This was the first time Danny, Frances, and Helen saw him got from Digimon to AutoKnight.

"BLURR!"

The portal to Sonic's world was completely ready as Blurr finished transforming.

"I'll be back soon." Blurr said as he jumped into the portal and vanished into it.

"I hope so." Chuck said.

**(Mobius; New Mobotropolis; Castle Acorn Laboratory; 10 minutes ago)**

Sonic and everyone else came out of the other side of the portal to be greeted by their friends in Castle Acorn. There was the Freedom Fighters, and Knuckles' team, the Chaotix.

Sally Acorn was the leader of the Freedom Fighters along with Antoine D'Coolette and his wife, Bunnie Rabbot. Sitting at the control console of the machine was Rotor Walrus. For the Chaotix, Chris knew only three of them. Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee. But there was also the pink echidna, Julie-Su. Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, and Charmy's girlfriend Saffron Bee.

"You're late, Sonic." Sally said.

"Sorry, Sal. We lost track of time." Sonic said.

"I'm sure." Sally said.

"Howdy, sugah-hog!" Bunnie said. "Who's your human friend?"

"Oh. This is Chris. I've told you guys about him before." Sonic said.

"Oh. Hi there sugar." Bunnie said.

"She calls everyone sugar." Tails whispered.

"Sonic, why did you bring him?" Sally asked.

"I told him that why we all talked, he could walk around the city. Nicole could show him around." Sonic said.

Just then a figure pixilated in front of Sonic and the others. It was a brown Mobian lynx with a purple dress that flared out at knee length. It was Nicole. The Freedom Fighters Artificial Intelligence.

"I'd be happy to." She said. "I am Nicole, Chris."

Chris leaned down to Sonic. "She has a body of her own?"

"She's good." Sonic said.

"Go outside the castle and I'll meet you out there." Nicole said.

"Okay." Chris said. "I'll meet up with you guys later."

"See ya." Tails said. "Actually I'll walk out with you. I have to drop Cosmo off at my house."

"And we have to go to our house." Vanilla said.

Tails, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, and Chris walked out of the castle and Knuckles and Rouge went over to the Chaotix.

"Before we get into anything, how's Tails doing?" Sally asked.

"Believe it or not he's actually doing much better." Sonic said.

"I'll buy that." Rotor said. "This was actually the first time in months that I've seen him smile."

"Sonic, did you or Amy finally get through to him?" Sally asked.

Sonic an Amy looked at each other and then back at Sally.

"Actually, none of us talked to him." Amy said.

"What?" Antoine said. "If you didn't talk to Tails, then who deed?" he said in his French accent.

"Oh just a friend of ours back on Earth. You guys would like him." Sonic said.

"Maybe another day, but let's go. My brother is waiting for you." Sally said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tails?" Rotor said.

"We can start without him." Sally said.

"I gotta get to Angel Island and check on the Master Emerald." Knuckles said.

The Freedom Fighters left the room as Rotor remained behind to run some last checks on the machine. Knuckles, the Chaotix and Rouge were still in the room.

"So how have things been?" Knuckles asked.

"They've been alright." Vector said.

"I missed you." Julie-Su planted a kiss on Knuckles.

Then the pink echidna noticed that Rouge was there.

"Knuckles why is she here?" Julie-Su said.

"Honestly I have no clue. Rouge, why ARE you here?" Knuckles asked.

"I just thought I'd pay my home world a visit. I AM entitled to it, aren't I?" Rouge said.

"I…guess." Knuckles replied.

"Well then. I'll be seeing you around, Knuckie." Rouge flew out the window of the castle and left Julie-Su growling.

"If you cheat on me with her, Knux, I swear to Aurora,"

"If I cheat on you with her, I'll kill myself. Sound good?" Knuckles said.

"Or we can just kick the crap out of you." Mighty said. "You know, to bring you to your senses."

"Sounds good, Mighty." Knuckles said.

"Oh by the way, Lara-Le says hello." Ray said.

"Mom? How is she?" Knuckles said.

The conversation continued as the Chaotix team all exited the castle.

New Mobotropolis was a big city with a barrier surrounding the border. It's a royal monarchy with a fairly young king. This king is Elias Acorn, Sally's older brother. In the king's chamber, he waited with his queen, Megan. Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters walked in and stood in front of them.

"King Elias." Sonic bowed in front of him.

"Rise, Sonic." Elias said. "Where is Tails?"

"He had to make a quick run by his house. He'll be here in few minutes." Amy said.

"How is he doing? Has his depression gotten any better?" Elias asked.

"According to Soneek, your 'ighness, he is doing much better." Antoine said.

"Really? Well that's good news. Now on to another subject. We received word that Eggman sent himself back to the other world." Elias said.

"Yeah. We already defeated him and his robot junkyard." Sonic said.

"By yourself?" Sally asked.

"Actually no." Amy said. "A new friend helped us beat him."

Elias seemed interested in that. "A new friend? Is he or she among us right now?"

"Sorry, your highness. He's still back on Earth. But he's a good guy. And almost as fast as me." Sonic said.

"Whether you're faster than him hasn't been proven yet." Tails walked in from behind them.

Bunnie smiled and hugged the fox. "How ya doin' there, Tails?"

"I'm doing fine. And I'm not lying this time." Tails said.

"Well he's smiling. That's a start." Sally said as she hugged him next. "I'm glad you're doing better, sweetie."

"Thanks, Aunt Sally." Tails said.

"Tails, here I'm called the fastest thing alive. No one can beat me." Sonic said.

"What about Shadow?" Amy said.

Sonic, Tails, and Amy's faces all went straight after hearing that name.

"Shadow was a special case." Sonic said.

"I'm not even sure if he's still alive after what happened." Tails said.

"Who was Shadow?" Sally asked.

"We'll tell you about him later." Sonic said.

"How are other things going for you on Earth?" Elias asked.

"Can't really say much. Other than that new friend nothing else has really happened." Sonic said.

Of course THAT was a lie. Sonic didn't feel he should tell Sally about the AutoKnight war because he felt it wasn't really his place to tell. Besides, Sally might freak out if she found out that Sonic, Tails, and Amy were involved in a whole other war than the one they were already in with Dr. Eggman.

"You referenced this new friend three times now, sugah-hog." Bunnie said. "How long y'all known him for?"

"We've known him for about a week now." Tails said. "He's been living with us at Chris' house."

"He lives with you?" Antoine asked. "And you've only known him for a week?"

"Are you sure you can trust him?" Sally asked.

"We're sure." Amy replied. "He's given us no reason not to trust him."

"When do we get to meet him?" Elias asked.

"Soon your highness." Sonic said.

Just then, Nicole appeared right in front of the Freedom Fighters.

"Sally, there's something outside the city and it's headed this way." She said.

"Do you know what it is?"Sally asked.

"No. I'm not sure what it is, but my sensors in the city picked it up." Nicole said.

"Well then let's go see who or what it is." Sonic said with a smirk.

Sonic dashed out of the castle as the other Freedom Fighters headed out too. On their way out, Bunnie had picked up a brown cowboy hat and placed it on her head.

Before he got out of the city, Sonic found Knuckles and the Chaotix hadn't left yet.

"Hey, Knux!"

The Chaotix stopped in their tracks and turned to see Sonic.

"What's going on, hedgehog?" Vector asked.

"There's something outside the city and it's headed this way. Wanna go see what it is?" Sonic said.

"Sounds like it could be Eggman." Espio said.

"In that case, sure. We'll come." Knuckles said.

"Hey Sonic!"

It was Chris who shouted that.

"What's going on? Nicole was showing me around and then she just disappeared."

"She picked up something outside the city. We're going to check it out. Wanna come?" Sonic said.

"Sure." Chris said. "Where's Amy and the others."

"Right here." Amy said as she and the other Freedom Fighters joined the group.

Then Nicole fuzzed into view.

"Any idea what it is yet?" Sonic asked her.

"No. It's strange. I don't know why I can't figure out what it is." Nicole said.

"Let's save that for when it gets here." Knuckles said.

All of them then headed for the barrier of the city.

**(Back at Castle Acorn)**

Rotor and a few other mechanics were still running some background checks on the warp machine. Rotor used to be part of the Freedom Fighters and he still is. But he doesn't go on many field missions anymore due to some back injury he got a while back ago. He didn't mind. He was part of the Council of Acorn now. Which means he helps govern the city at times.

"Rotor, I think we're done." Geoffrey St. John said.

Geoffrey St. John and his wife Hershey the Cat was there too. Those two were mostly agents for the king's Secret Service, but they could do a lot of things.

"Alright, Geoffrey. I can finish the rest." Rotor said.

As Geoffrey and Hershey prepared to leave, something happened. The warp machine started to whir up. The two of them looked at Rotor.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything." Rotor said.

The warp field then appeared again in the machine. Then they all saw a figure emerge from the warp. He was gold and he was wearing a light blue suit. After he emerged, the machine turned back off. Geoffrey took out a crossbow attached to his wrist and pointed it at Blurr.

"Don't you move!" he shouted.

Blurr waved his hands. "Hey ho. Calm down, man. I'm not here to kill anyone or anything."

"Well who are you?" Rotor asked.

"I'm just a friend. I swear." Blurr said. "Look, I'm looking for Sonic the Hedgehog. Have you seen him?"

"Uh…yeah. He just left the place." Rotor said.

"Did he have a human boy with him?" Blurr asked.

"Okay. What is it to you?" Rotor asked.

Blurr dashed over to Rotor and jumped on his chest in less than a second. Geoffrey kept his crossbow pointed at him.

"Answer me, dammit! Was there a kid with Sonic?" Blurr was now demanding.

"Alright! Calm down! Yes there was! I don't know where they are now!" Rotor said.

Blurr jumped off of Rotor.

"Shit."

The AutoKnight then revved his legs and ran out the window of the castle, leaving a very confused walrus, skunk, and cat behind. Blurr started to run through the city at full speed searching for Chris. He didn't mind that every time he passed someone, they thought he was Sonic.

"Hey Sonic!"

Blurr ran right past a yellow mongoose with long purple flowing hair, a black tank top, khaki shorts, and green eyes, gloves and boots. Mina Mongoose was her name. And all she saw run by her was a blue streak and a gust of wind. So she thought it was Sonic too.

"Huh. I guess he's in a hurry." Mina said.

**(Outside the city)**

Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, along with Chris, were now standing outside the city waiting for whatever Nicole picked up to come along.

"Do you think it could be Eggman?" Tails asked.

"If it was, Nicole would have been able to pick it up easily." Sally said.

"Hey, something's coming." Amy said as she readied her hammer.

Everyone else got ready to. Antoine drew a sword. Espio held out two ninja stars. Julie-Su had a double barreled proton pistol. Everyone else had no weaponry of any kind. But then Sonic was able to see what it was that was coming, he immediately was shocked to see it. It was a silver Audi R8. Chris saw it too and started to panic.

"Oh no. No no no no no." he said scared.

"What's the matter with you, hon?" Bunnie asked.

Sideways was within 100 feet of them. He transformed into his robot mode and looked down on them.

"You!" Knuckles shouted.

"I thought we'd seen the last of your ugly face!" Sonic shouted.

"You know this thing?" Sally asked.

"Is he one of Eggman's robots?" Mighty asked.

"Unfortunately he's NOT with Eggman." Amy said.

"He's not?" Antoine said. "Then who is he?"

"It's a very long story." Knuckles said.

"Silence!" Sideways shouted.

"What do you want, creep?" Amy shouted.

"You know what I want! Give me the boy!" Sideways shouted.

Everyone looked at Chris and then back at Sideways.

"What are you talking about? Why do you want him?" Bunnie demanded.

"Why don't you ask your blue friend? He knows why." Sideways said.

Sally glared at Sonic. "Is there something you forgot to tell us?"

Sonic glared back at her. "I didn't FORGET to tell you anything. It wasn't important."

"You call THAT not important, Sonic?" Sally said.

"ENOUGH!" Sideways yelled. "Listen boy, if you give me that lens, maybe I'll let your friends live."

Chris was shaking all over. Now he was regretting wanting to tag along. He had no clue this guy would see him again. And he had the lens with him, and Takamon was still back on Earth. He was scared timid, but he had to stand his ground.

"I'm never giving you this lens!" Chris shouted.

"Pity." Sideways said as he held out his right arm.

A long thin barrel telescoped out of his arm and became a null ray sniper rifle. It was a long range weapon, but it could still do damage at short range.

"Sonic. Call me crazy but I don't think we can do much here." Knuckles said.

"We have to at least try, Knuckles. Since Blurr's not here, WE have to protect Chris." Sonic said.

Sonic ran forward and started to spin. He bounced off Sideways chest and slid backwards on his feet. He growled at the con.

"You weren't a match for me the last time, hedgehog! What makes you think you can take me THIS time?"

"Because THIS time he has help!" Knuckles shouted.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all charged at Sideways. The con was not impressed. He raised his fists and then slammed both of them on the ground. The ground then shook and every single Mobian lost their balance and fell to the ground. Then he pointed his sniper gun at the whole group and looked at Chris.

"Listen here boy, unless you want the carcass of your friends to be splattered all over the ground, you will give me that lens. You have ninety seconds." Sideways said.

That threat was also directed to Sonic. He had to stay put or else he would fire. Chris was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Should he give the lens to Sideways and therefore give the Decepticons ultimate victory? Or should he not give it to him and sacrifice his friends? Chris couldn't decide. All he could think of doing right now, was screaming.

"BLUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!"

His voice traveled a long ways. It traveled back to New Mobotropolis. Everyone in the city heard, and Blurr skidded to a stop right in front of a diner.

"Chris!"

He had called out his name. Blurr started to run again, this time in the direction in which he heard Chris' voice.

"I think it's time to wheel!"

Blurr transformed into his vehicle mode and retained his speed.

Back outside the city, the countdown was at thirty seconds and Chris still hadn't moved. The Mobians were all looking at him.

"Look kid, I don't know what he wants from you but just give it to him!" Vector shouted.

"Shut up, Vector!" Amy said. "Chris! Don't worry about us! You can't give him that lens!"

"What lens?" Antoine cried.

"If we get out of this, I'll tell you." Tails said.

"Silence! All of you! You have ten seconds boy!" Sideways shouted.

Chris was still frozen solid, but then the sound of an engine was able to break his trance. He looked behind him and was shocked to see the familiar blur car zoom by him. Sideways and the others saw it too. Blurr transformed back to his normal mode, but his right arm was his giant robot mode arm. He slapped the ground to make himself airborne and twisted as he flew over the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix. Then he twisted again and gave Sideways a good hard punch to the chest with his giant robot arm. Sideways went back a ways and skidded on his back. Sonic and Chris rushed to their friends as they got back up. Then they all looked forward and saw their hero land on his feet with his arm back to normal.

"Blurr." Was all Sonic could say.

Blurr looked back at all of them but didn't say a word. He just turned his head back to Sideways. Then he made his shield appear on his right arm and swung it so his energon saw lashed out. As everyone behind stared at him, Blurr just leaned over into a fighting stance ready to fight Sideways as he got back up.

**Me: Wow. I seriously thought this chapter would be a lot shorter than it is right now.**

**Bunnie: Oh! Thanks for bringing us into it finally AK!**

**Me: No problem, Bunnie. Just stop hugging me. You have a robotic arm! I can't breathe!**

**Bunnie: Oh sorry.**

**Vector: Alright! The Chaotix are in the house!**

**Me: I know. I have way too many characters in this thing.**

**Trevor: You're not going to take any characters out. Are you AK?**

**Me: Of course not! Right now I have to get back to work on A Spy's Day Off.**

**And for those of you who follow this series and have no idea who the Freedom Fighters are, go to the Archie Sonic Wiki**.** Enter every single name that I have in this chapter. You'll find an article on them. Well…except for Takamon of course.**

**I gotta go, until next chapter, peace bitches.**


	15. The Battle is Brief

**Me: Hey Bitches! I'm back!**

**Trevor: And by the end of this chapter you'll be gone again.**

**Henry: That's true. You always say you're back at the beginning of every chapter, but at the end, you leave us again.**

**Me: Well excuse me. I can't post a chapter every day. It takes time to get it right.**

**Fry: We understand that but can't you work faster?**

**Me: If I rush, the chapter won't be any good.**

**Violet: He's not lying. **

**Me: Thank you, Violet.**

**Takamon: Are you gonna hook Trevor and Violet up anytime soon, AK?**

**Trevor and Violet: Tak!**

**Takamon: Hey, sorry. But come on. We already know Trevor's in love with Vi. When is he actually going to tell her?**

**Me: When that happens is my decision alone. And trust me, when it DOES happen, you'll love it. **

**Cream: When exactly are you going to get to the romance, AK?**

**Kari: Yeah, I gotta agree here. This story thus far has been nothing but action. When will there be love and other stuff like that?**

**Me: I'll get to it, Kari. But for now I need time. And I gotta get this chapter rolling. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Trevor Bauer and Takamon I DO own. And Cream is right here so no lines from Trevor or Takamon about a death threat. So enjoy chapter fifteen.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 15: The Battle is Brief**

**(Mobius; Outside New Mobotropolis; 1:00 PM)**

So far outside the city, we got the Freedom Fighters of New Mobotropolis, the Chaotix, Chris, and the Decepticon known as Sideways. And more recently, Blurr came running in from out of nowhere and gave Sideways a nice giant fist to the chest. Only Sonic, Tails, Amy, Chris, and Knuckles knew what was going on. As for everyone else, they were clueless and yet amazed at the same time. Most of them had their eyes locked on Blurr trying to figure out who or what he was. The remaining few were staring at Sideways. Blurr and the Decepticon stared each other down as the con stood back up.

"So you have followed me here." Sideways said.

"You stay the hell away from them, Sideways!" Blurr shouted. "This is between you and me!"

"Wrong, Auto-fool. This is between me and the boy. Stay out of the way and you'll make things a lot easier." Sideways said.

"Over my dead body, Decepti-fuck!"

Sonic covered Tails' ears after Blurr shouted that last line.

"That can be arranged." Sideways pointed his long sniper rifle at Blurr and fired.

The bullet hit the ground in front of Blurr. When the smoke cleared, the AutoKnight was nowhere in sight in any direction. Sideways began to laugh.

"Ha ha! You see, fleshlings? The price for getting in my way is obliteration! Now give me the lens!"

"Let's kick it up, Sideways!"

Sideways looked behind, but not in enough time. By the time he turned around, Blurr was already jumping into his chest and ramming him. The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all got out of the way as Sideways came tumbling down on his back yet again. Blurr landed right in front of his giant feet and looked back at the Freedom Fighters.

"Sonic, get Chris back to the city! He'll be safer there!" Blurr said.

"What about you?" Sonic asked.

"I beat this guy's ass once, and I can do it again!"

Sonic nodded and went to pick up Chris, but before he could take off, Sally's hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Sonic tell me right now! What's going on?" She demanded.

"I swear, Sal, I'll tell you later! But not now!"

Sonic sped off back to New Mobotropolis before anything else could be said. All of them turned back to watch the fight. Sideways was getting back on his feet.

"I'll kill you." He said.

"Oh really? And what makes you think you have a chance against me?" Blurr said.

Sideways swung his hand down and Blurr jumped out of the way.

"Because I know all of your tricks now!" he kept on swinging and Blurr kept on dodging as he went on. "You may be the fastest thing I've ever seen, but that doesn't mean you can always win against us! Before you AutoKnights came along, we Decepticons had Cybertron and every surrounding planet completely under our control! Every single thing that has stood to oppose us has perished! We've taken over countless planets before, Auto-fool! We can take over yours too! And I can deal with one tiny packet of data!"

Blurr listened to every word Sideways said. As he dodged another giant fist, his mouth made a smirk.

"Impressive resume', Sideways. But I think you're forgetting a few things."

Blurr began to explain as he kept on dodging.

"Sure you and the other Decepticons might have been able to take over a few planets with wanton destruction, but think about it. That was all in the distant past. And you DON'T have complete control over Cybertron. If I recall correctly, Iacon is still standing and about a million or more Autobots are what populate that city. The rest of the planet is just a wasteland uninhabitable."

"One city! It's nothing!" Sideways shouted.

"Don't be so denial, Sideways. You may have every other planet conquered but Cybertron isn't yours. And as for the other details,"

Blurr jumped out of the way as Sideways tried to shoot him with his sniper rifle.

"not EVERY single thing that opposed the Decepticons has perished. The original Autobots that existed before me and my team were able to send you guys packing more than once."

"We were able to vanquish them!"

"No you weren't. You may have finally gotten rid of the original Autobot platoon, but they were still one step ahead of you by turning themselves into rings. Now their power lives on within me and the rest of my team. So you didn't vanquish them, they just transferred their power. So in a way, you STILL can't beat them even when they partially don't exist anymore!"

"Knux, what are they talking about?" Vector asked.

"After this fight, he'll explain." Knuckles said.

Sideways was growling out of anger. Why couldn't he land a hit?

"Just a few more little things." Blurr went on. "You say you can take over Earth no problem, but every time you or the other Decepticons have tried, the AutoKnights always kicked your asses off the planet."

Sideways was fuming he was so angry. Every single thing he said to Blurr was backfiring.

"And you think yo can take me alone? Sideways, think here. I've taken on many Decepticons by myself. All of them were tougher than you. I've fought with Megatron. MEGATRON! More than once I might add! And I've kicked HIS ass every time. What makes you possibly think I won't be able to handle a low-life like you?"

"SILENCE! SHUT UP!"

Sideways was on the verge of going crazy. He was shooting his sniper rifle all over the place the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all had to take cover in the trees nearby.

"That robot's crazy! It's almost as if it can feel anger!' Espio said.

"It CAN feel, Espio." Knuckles said.

"A robot that can feel? Please." Charmy said.

Sonic dashed back and heard what Charmy had said.

"It's true, Charmy." He said.

"Where's Chris?" Tails asked.

"In front of the castle." Sonic looked back to Blurr and Sideways. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, from what I heard, Sideways said some stuff about how the Decepticons are the ultimate race and conquer all or something like that. Then Blurr came back and burned him proving everything Sideways said to be wrong." Amy explained.

"I got an idea to end this now." Sonic said as he pulled a ring out of nowhere.

"Hold on! Who is he, Sonic? Tell me at least who the gold guy in the blue suit is." Sally said.

Sonic shrugged. He could at least tell her that.

"You remember that new friend me Tails and Amy talked about?" Sonic said.

"Yeah." Sally replied.

"Well…that's him." Sonic pointed to Blurr.

Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine looked at Blurr as if they were studying him.

"ZAT'S your new friend?" Antoine said.

"Yeah that's him." Amy said.

"Who is he? He's obviously not human." Bunnie said.

"Just give it a minute." Sonic ran towards both of them. "Hey, Blurr!"

Blurr looked and saw Sonic running towards him. He was just about to tell him to go the other way but then the hedgehog pulled out the ring he had. Blurr smirked and Sonic threw him the ring and turned away from the fight. Blurr caught the ring and closed his hand. He didn't use it yet though. Sideways brought down his fist again and instead of jumping to the side, Blurr jumped up and went over Sideways' head and landed behind him.

"And lastly," Blurr started.

As Sideways turned around, a bright gold glow erupted from the gaps of Blurr's golden metal hand. Then the glow became a dim white aura all around his body. His saw blade began to glow white.

"You don't know ALL my tricks." Blurr said.

"SILENCE, YOU MISERABLE INTERNET AD!"

The AutoKnight's mouth when from smirk to scowl.

"My name…is Blurr the AutoKnight!"

Blurr jumped at Sideways and dove forward. Then he started to do his new drill spin attack with the power of the ring. He had a specific place in mind. The AutoKnight drill went right for Sideways' stomach, where the wound from the last fight was. He went right through it and re-created the hole. Sideways clutched his stomach and went to his knees. Blurr was basically flying as he spun. He looped around in the air and managed to stop spinning right before he landed on the ground in front of Sideways.

"And don't you forget it." The golden Digimon said.

Sideways couldn't believe this was happening. He just got his ass handed to him by the smallest and newest AutoKnight. And for the second time too! Sideways wanted so badly to keep up the fight, but even he wasn't that stupid. He turned away and transformed to vehicle mode.

"This isn't over. I'll be back. I promise you that." Sideways put the pedal to the metal and drove away from the city and kept on going.

As he left, Blurr raised his left hand and gave Sideways the finger as a parting gift. Then he retracted his energon saw and his shield went back into the sleeve of his suit. Sonic and all the others came out from the trees and stopped a few feet in front of the AutoKnight. Blurr turned to face them.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how you defeat a Decepticon." Blurr said. "Any questions?"

There were fourteen Mobians in total standing in front of Blurr. All of them looked at each other, and then all of them raised one of their hands over their heads. Blurr rubbed his chin as he pondered who to choose.

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh…da da da….okay. You." He pointed to Julie-Su.

"Thank you. Uumm…what the hell is going on?" The pink echidna demanded.

"Oh. Good one." Vector said.

Blurr took a sigh expecting the question. He was going to have to tell the story all over again. And he was really getting tired of it. It was just so long.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. But let's go back to the city first." Blurr said.

"So we have to walk again?" Ray asked.

Blurr smirked. "No."

Blurr leaned over and then his body was concealed behind all the mechanical parts that became his sleek vehicle mode. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles smirked as the other Mobians dropped their jaws. Blurr opened up his doors.

"Anyone who wants a ride can hop in. I have plenty of room." He said.

Amy was the first to walk over to him. But sally grabbed her arm.

"Amy, I'm not sure." Sally said.

"It's okay, Sally. Out of all of us here, I was the one to befriend him first." The pink hedgehog said.

"That's actually very true." Sonic said. "He took care of her when she was sick."

Sally eyed the car squinting. Then she let go of Amy's arm and went over to the car with her.

"Okay. If you say so." She said.

The car could seat six. The two girls went over to Blurr and hopped in the backseat. Vector shrugged and decided to hop in the driver's seat. Mighty, Espio, and Julie-Su decided to fill up the rest of the room. Mighty sat in the back with Amy and Sally, Espio sat in the front passenger seat and Julie-Su got in between him and Vector. Blurr closed his doors and revved up his engine. Tails started to fly and the bottom of Bunnie's robotic feet started to rocket. She also hovered in the air and picked up Antoine. Charmy, Saffron, Ray and Knuckles could also fly, and we all know how Sonic gets around. Blurr did one last rev and then burned out his huge rear wheels as he sped back to New Mobotropolis.

Back at the city, Chris was sitting on behind the gate that led to the front entrance of the castle waiting for Blurr to return. As he waited, he reached into his pocket and took out the lens that has gotten him into trouble. He rubbed his fingers all over it and analyzed the tiny crack in it. Then the sound if an engine was heard. Chris perked his head up to see Blurr driving down the road and stopping in front of the gate. Sonic, Bunnie, Tails, Ray, and Knuckles came in from behind him with Bunnie carrying Antoine. Blurr opened up his doors and his six passengers got out. Blurr transformed back to his Digimon mode and cracked his knuckles for the hell of it.

"We should probably discuss this inside." Sonic said.

"I was just about to say that." Blurr said.

Sally nodded and ordered the guards by the gate to open it up. The guards did as they were told and the gate opened up allowing entrance to the castle. All of them walked in and immediately, Geoffrey St. John and Rotor walked up to Blurr with a scowl.

"Hold it right there, you freak! You're under arrest!" Geoffrey said.

"Whoa! Easy there, boy." Blurr said.

"Put your hands over your head!" Geoffrey said.

"Hey!" Sonic shouted. "Get off his ass, St. John."

"Why are you defending him?" The skunk asked.

"He's my friend. I know him from the other world." Sonic said.

"Either way, he didn't really make a good impression when he came out of that gate." Geoffrey said with his wrist crossbow still pointed at Blurr.

"So I wanted to know where Chris was. Big deal. That's no reason to point that thing at me." Blurr said.

"Geoffrey, put down the crossbow. That's an order." Sally said.

Geoffrey wasn't thrilled about it, but he could never resist an order from Sally. Slowly, he lowered his arm and stood up straight.

"Thank you." Sally turned to face Blurr. "And now you owe us an explanation."

"Don't be so demanding, Sal." Sonic said. "He doesn't even know your name."

"His first." Vector said.

Blurr sighed. "Very well. My name is Blurr the AutoKnight. At least it is when I'm like this."

"What do you mean, 'when you're like that'?" Mighty asked.

The right hand of the AutoKnight was held above his head and then his suit glowed. It melted off his body up into his right ring finger. His ring appeared and the stone shined bright cyan. His armor appeared back on his chest and shoulders. The Mobians except for the ones who already knew him stood there astounded.

"Now I go by my actual name. You can call me Takamon." He said. "Now I already know Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. Who are the rest of you?"

"Oh uh my name is Sally Acorn. I'm the leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"My name is Antoine D'Coolette."

"Howdy there. Mah name's Bunnie Rabbot. I'm Antoine's wife."

"I believe you already met me. I'm Rotor Walrus."

Blurr nodded and turned to the Chaotix. "And you guys?"

"Well ME you know." Knuckles said.

"I'm Vector. I'm the leader of this here group."

"I'm Knuckles' girlfriend, Julie-Su."

"My name is Espio."

"I'm Charmy and this is my girlfriend Saffron."

"It's nice to meet you, Takamon." Saffron said.

"My name's Mighty. This here is my buddy, Ray."

"H-hello." Ray was a bit nervous.

"Alright. We're all acquainted. Now start talking." Geoffrey was still stern.

Takamon glared at him. "Hey, ass, calm down and let me talk."

Geoffrey was NOT liking this guy. But before he or his wife could make a remark, King Elias walked in.

"Oh hello everyone." He took notice of Takamon. "Who are you?"

"He's that new friend we were telling you about your highness." Sonic said

"He's your new friend? Who is he?" Elias asked.

"I was just about to explain. But I don't believe I know you." Takamon said.

"This is my brother, Elias. He's the king of this city." Sally said.

"Oh." Takamon did a small bow. "Your highness."

"No need to stand on formality. Now explain." Elias said.

Takamon then told everyone the whole story all over again. He didn't leave out a single detail regarding the war and such until finally, he got to here.

"And that is the whole ridiculous story. Me coming here to your world is another chapter in it."

"A whole other planet inhabited by robots?" Sally said.

"And they can actually think on their own and feel emotions?" Mighty said.

Takamon nodded to both of them.

"Are you from that planet?" Charmy asked.

"No I'm not. I come from a world that exists hidden inside Earth's digital network." Takamon said.

"What does that mean?" Julie-Su asked.

"It means my world is made of computer data that flows through that network. And therefore, so am I." Takamon said.

Sally seemed fascinated by what he just said. So did Rotor.

"Nicole." Sally called. "Did you hear that?"

The AI lynx fuzzed into view right next to Sally.

"I heard, Sally. I analyzed his body and he's telling the truth. His whole anatomy is data in the form of solid matter." Nicole said.

"Whoa. Who the hell are you?" Takamon was a bit shocked.

"Oh. Takamon, this here is Nicole. She's the Artificial Intelligence that runs New Mobotropolis." Tails said.

"So YOU'RE Nicole. I've actually heard a lot of things about you." Takamon said.

"Really?" Nicole said. "How flattering."

"Whoa. Hold up." Rotor said. If you came from a world inside Earth's digital network, how did you get out? Were you downloaded or something?"

"No. Nothing like that." Takamon said. "I just left my world just a few weeks ago."

"How did you leave? And why?" Bunnie asked.

"A few weeks ago, there were only three AutoKnights who found their power. And there was this group of kids that could gain free access to my world whenever they wanted. The first three AutoKnights befriended those guys and made their own way to my world. That's when I met them and they told me of their mission."

"But you still haven't answered my question. How and why did you leave?" Bunnie asked.

"I'm a Digimon. I can leave my world or go back to it whenever I want. And I chose to leave it because there wasn't anything there for me anymore."

"What do you mean by that? The fact that it's your home should have been plenty reason to stay." Espio said.

Takamon looked away. He didn't want to tell them about Blaze, and Sonic knew that.

"Espio, it was his decision to leave. Besides, if he hadn't, we never would have met him." Sonic said.

"But I don't understand. Why would you leave?" Espio asked.

"Because when the AutoKnights told me about what they were doing I figured I could help them. That and…" Takamon didn't finish.

"That and what?" Vector asked.

Takamon sighed. "You really wanna know?"

Everyone aside from those who already knew nodded. Blurr reached into his chest armor and pulled out the picture of Blaze and stared at it.

"I left my world because when my world was attacked by these four evil Digimon, all the Takamon that lived in my village were killed. I was too. My egg was the only one that hatched, and the other ones didn't hatch until the AutoKnights came along."

"Everyone you knew died?" Rotor asked.

Takamon took out another picture that no one had ever seen before. He was in it with his arm wrapped around a bird-like Digimon. He bird was exactly Takamon's height. His wings were more wing-like then most rookie-level bird Digimon. His head was round and he had a short orange beak. The tips of his wings, his tail feathers, and most of his stomach were orange. The rest of his body had green feathers. This bird had his left wing wrapped around Takamon and two of his finger feathers made a peace sign. His beak was smiling with his teeth showing. Takamon was doing the same thing but with his other arm.

Takamon transitioned back and forth between the picture of Blaze, and the one of him and the bird.

"Everyone I knew was wiped out. Including my wife and my best friend." Takamon said.

Amy walked over to Takamon and looked at the pictures. She stared at the bird.

"I've never seen that picture before." She said.

"No one has." Takamon said.

"Who is he?" Amy asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Alright so, you left your world and what have you been doing since?" Mighty asked.

Takamon looked up. "I've pretty much been doing what you saw me do just recently. I've been kicking Decepticon ass. Just over a week ago, me and Teletraan 1 were assigned to protect Chris and the lens."

"Who ees thees Teletraan Won?" Antoine asked.

Takamon forgot to mention him. He handed Amy the pictures in his hands and then reached into his chest armor once again. He pulled out the handheld device.

"This here is my Artificial Intelligence unit. His name is Teletraan 1." Takamon said.

"I'm sorry. HIS name?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Teletraan 1 has a mind of his own like you do and it was created to be male." Takamon said.

"Takamon, what's going on? Where are we?" Teletraan asked.

"Calm down, buddy. We're in Sonic's world right now. I just kicked Sideways' ass not too long ago." Takamon said.

"Oh. Well why are you telling the rest of them about us?" Teletraan asked.

"Why shouldn't I have? They're all friends of Sonic. I figured they'd be our friends too." Takamon said.

"Don't we have enough friends as it is?" Teletraan said.

"Teletraan, I'm 260 years old. I like to make friends. And you're two million years old. It's time YOU learned HOW to make friends."

"Wait." Nicole said. "He's two million years old?"

"Yeah." Takamon said.

Nicole walked up to Takamon and stared at the device.

"May I see him?" she asked.

Takamon smirked. "Sure."

Takamon handed Teletraan to Nicole and she was able to grab a solid grip on the device.

"Hello." Nicole said.

"Um, hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Nicole. I'm an AI like you."

"If you're an AI, how do you have your own body?" Teletraan asked.

"It's complicated. But I can tell you." Nicole said.

"I would very much like to know." Teletraan said.

Nicole smiled and talked as she walked out of the room with Teletraan still in her hand. Everyone watched as she did and Sonic leaned to Tails.

"If those two end up going on a date of any kind, I will FREAK. OUT." Sonic said.

"So…on Earth…you're some kind of hero." Elias said.

"Well…yeah I guess." Takamon said. "I should probably get Teletraan and head back there now."

"Hold on a second, Takamon." Chris said. "Sideways is still here on THIS world. We can't just leave him here."

"Chris is right. I'm not so sure it's a good idea to leave until we get him for good." Tails said.

"So what are you suggesting? That I stay here in this world?" Takamon said. "If I do that, how will I be able to keep an eye on Earth?"

Nicole walked back in with Teletraan still in her hand.

"I heard what you said, Takamon. You don't need to worry about that." Teletraan said. "Even though we've traveled between worlds, I can still feel the connection to my Sky Spy back on Earth."

"What's a Sky Spy?" Nicole asked.

Teletraan produced a small hologram of the Sky Spy. A small six foot wide satellite probe.

"A Sky Spy is a probe that is able to travel all around the Earth so I can monitor it." Teletraan said.

"If there's a kid in Africa throwing a rock at a tree, he can get footage of it, and I can make a bet on it." Takamon said.

"You wouldn't really DO that. Would you?" Saffron asked.

"Of course not. I'm just trying to make a point." Takamon said.

"Oh." Saffron muttered.

"You're very far advanced." Nicole said.

"I am. But you just HAVE to tell me how you got a body." Teletraan said.

"You'll be staying here a few days. I'll tell you in that time." Nicole said. "I can appear anywhere in this city so you'll see me around. If you don't just call my name."

"Will do." Teletraan said.

"What about me?" Chris said. "You have to protect me, Takamon. How are you going to do that if you're here and I'm back on Earth?"

"Simple. You'll stay here too." Sonic said.

Chris looked at Sonic. "Really?"

"It makes sense." Tails said. "But where are they gonna stay? My house is a mess."

"Angel Island is always moving so they can't stay there." Knuckles said.

"They can stay at my house." Sonic said. "My folks won't mind. We have plenty of room."

"Are you sure, sugah-hog?" Bunnie asked.

"They're my friends, Bunnie. Of course I'm sure." Sonic said.

"We don't wanna impose." Chris said.

"Chris, I've been living at your place for, I don't know how long. It's only fair now that you come and stay at my house for a few days." Sonic said.

Chris looked at Takamon. "What do you think?"

"Well it DOES make sense. But you have to go back to Earth and tell your family so they know where you're going to be." Takamon said.

"Fair enough." Chris said. "Just turn on the machine and I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Sure thing, Chris." Rotor said as he went back to the control console.

The warp field re-appeared in the center of the machine and Chris walked into it. A few minutes later, he returned back with a small duffel bag over his shoulder.

"They say as long as I stay near Takamon, it's okay." Chris said.

"Alright then." Sonic said. "Let's get going."

Nicole handed Teletraan back to Takamon and then Amy handed him back those two pictures. All the heroes exited the castle and went their own way as Sally and Elias simply went back into the castle.

"So where's your house, Sonic?" Chris asked.

"It's not far." Sonic said. "I'll take you guys there and then I have to go and tell Cream and Vanilla that we're staying here."

"Okay." Takamon said as his stomach growled. "I just hope there's food there."

Sonic smirked as he heard that.

"Takamon, have you ever heard of s chili dog?"

"Can't say that I have." The golden Digimon said.

"Then you're in for one heck of a treat."

**Me: Wow. If anyone leaves a review, please be honest with this chapter. I get the feeling I kinda sucked.**

**Takamon: That's for the readers to decide. But who exactly was that bird in that other picture I had.**

**Me: Oh him. Go check out my profile. That bird Digimon in the picture is the newest of my original characters. And I plan to have him debut very soon.**

**Tai: I read about him. I can't help but feel I've seen a personality like that before. **

**Me: I modeled him partially after one of my favorite TV characters. But he's not EXACTLY like said character.**

**Violet: Who's the character?**

**Me: That shall remain a mystery. Now I REALLY have to get to work on a Spy's day off. Chapter 16 will be here soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	16. Violet's Surprise

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again!**

**Takamon: so what am I going to do in this chapter AK?**

**Me: Actually, Tak, you won't be in this chapter. **

**Takamon: WHAT?**

**Me: I've been focusing too much on you. I have to give the humans some room. **

**Trevor: Thank you, AK.**

**Me: No problem. Now then I want to get rolling now. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are owned by me. So are Blaze and GK.**

**Takamon: If you DO bring back my wife and GK, we are going to have so much more ways to say we'll kill you. **

**Trevor: But until then, me and Takamon have officially run out of ways to say it. So you guys are catching a break from the threats.**

**Me: Good to know. And Vector isn't here. So enjoy chapter sixteen.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 16: Violet's Surprise**

**(Cybertron; Autobot HQ; While Blurr was fighting Sideways)**

On Mobius, Blurr was fighting with Sideways. But on Cybertron, other things were going on. The Autobots and the AutoKnights were working as fast as they could to get either the network up and running, or the ship repaired. The teams that were assigned to each part were already said. In the hangar where the remains of the Ark were, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt were all in their gigantic robot modes doing whatever they were told to do. Today, Wheeljack was with them in the hangar and tomorrow, he would switch back to the network with Team Recon, Jazz, Angemon, and Angewomon. Before any exterior of the ship could be built, first the engines had to be repaired. Wheeljack, Grapple, and Hoist did all the tool work while Optimus and Jetfire held the giant engines up when they needed to work underneath it. While he was working, Wheeljack talked to the two biggest AutoKnights.

"So Optimus. Jetfire. I heard from Arcee that the two of you can combine your robot modes." He said.

Optimus and Jetfire looked at each other.

"We did. But it was only one time." Optimus said with his voice sounding robotic.

"Besides, it's probably no big deal. I'm sure before we came along, the original Optimus and Jetfire could combine too." Jetfire said.

"Actually," Hoist said. "you're wrong. The original Optimus and Jetfire couldn't combine at all."

Optimus and Jetfire looked at each other again but this time they looked shocked.

"If the original Autobots couldn't do it, then how did we?" Jetfire asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Jet." Optimus said.

Ratchet came over holding a pile of parts over his heads with his electromagnets.

"Why do you guys ask questions that no one has the answers to?" he asked as he put the parts down next to Wheeljack. "Maybe the two of you combining was just a fluke."

"There is no way Jetpower Prime was anything RELATED to a fluke, doc-knight." Jetfire said.

"He's right. It was meant to happen. But I don't understand why we can't do it again." Optimus said.

Then Ironhide came over. "I'm sure we'll figure it out in time. But right now we have to focus on getting back home."

"I know, gunslinger." Jetfire said.

"I thought I told you to not call me that." Ironhide said.

"What's wrong with having a nickname?" Now Sideswipe was over there. 'I've had plenty of nicknames. Granted most of them consisted of words like, dumbass, meatbag, and moron. But they're still nicknames all the same."

"Sideswipe, those aren't nicknames. Those are insults." Ratchet said.

"And that wasn't helpful at all." Ironhide said. "I've had my fair share of nicknames and they all were related to my invisibility. Queen of the Unseen and other things like that."

"We know you were shy in the past, Ironhide." Optimus said. "But this is the now. Embrace it."

"Besides, I wish I had a cool nickname like gunslinger." Sideswipe said.

"SIDESWIPE! GET BACK OVER HERE!" Jolt screamed

Sideswipe looked back and saw jolt standing on an overhead bridge holding up part of another engine with his electro-whips. He looked like he was struggling greatly.

"Oh crap! Sorry, Jolt!" Sideswipe skated back over to Jolt and helped him lower the giant part to the ground.

Ratchet slapped his forehead. "Dumbass."

"Maybe you and the other AutoKnights should take a break, Optimus." Wheeljack said.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

"We got things under control here. You guys go and relax for a bit. Regain your energy." Wheeljack said.

"Alright. Thanks, Wheeljack." Optimus said.

He and Jetfire put down the engine and Optimus gave the order for the other five knights to transform and rollout to Autobot HQ. Jolt radioed Bumblebee and the others to tell them to take a break too. All ten AutoKnights met up with each other in their barracks and Angemon and Angewomon digivolved down into Patamon and Gatomon. Then the ten knights turned back into their normal selves.

"So how far did you guys get?" Tai asked TK.

"Not very. But we're doing alright." TK replied.

"Same here. Although recently Fry nearly caused my arms to fall off." Henry said.

"I said I was sorry!" Fry said.

"My arms were so sore it was a miracle I was able to transform into my car mode!" Henry said.

"Alright. Calm you two." Kari said.

Trevor chuckled and then he stood up. "I'm going to go find Hikaru. There's something I wanna ask him."

"Want some company?" Patamon asked.

"Nah. I'll be right back." Trevor went out the door.

Violet was smiling as she looked around the room at everyone. When she got to Rika, she made a face that said, WTF?

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

Violet gave a small laugh. "I just can't believe we're all here."

Everyone turned their heads to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"You know. All of us. I can't believe we're all together." Violet said. "Who would've thunk?"

"I don't understand." Gatomon said.

Violet sighed. "I come from the sixties and from a family of superheroes. Fry is from one thousand years into the future. Six of you already had the thrill of a lifetime in that digital world. And Steve, I'm sure your life was pretty crazy before you met me and Trev."

Steve nodded and smiled.

"I get what you're saying. It's hard to believe that all of us had our own adventures in the past and we're all now together for this one." Kari said.

Violet smiled. "Exactly. And as for Trevor…well we all know about HIS past."

Everyone frowned at that.

"Yeah. The poor guy." Tai said.

"His whole family. Gone just like that." Takato said.

"You've known him the longest out of all of us, Violet. Was he really depressing when you first met him?" Tai asked.

Violet didn't hear the question. She was thinking of something else. She was remembering the first night in Iacon and what Trevor had said to her. He said she was a good fighter. But why?

"Violet!"

Violet jumped at the volume of Tai's voice.

"What?"

"Did you hear me?" Tai asked.

"Sorry Tai. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Henry asked.

"Well…back when we first came here to Cybertron a week ago, Trevor said something to me." Violet said.

Fry and Steve looked at each other with wide eyes and smiled.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like he finally told her." Steve said out loud.

"Yeah. Took him long enough." Fry said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rika asked.

Fry and Steve lost their smiles and looked at Violet.

"Um..Vi? What did Trevor say to you?" Steve asked.

"It's weird. He told me I was a good fighter. And that was it." Violet said. "Hold on a sec. What do YOU think he said?"

Steve and Fry stood up.

"Uh..nothing. We're just a bit high from the smoke from the hangar." Steve said.

"Yeah. There's a lot of it. We should take a walk and see if we can walk it off. Steve?" Fry said.

Steve and Fry turned to leave, but Violet shot straight up and pointed at them.

"Hold it, you two!" she shouted.

Steve and Fry froze and held their hands up as if they were being mugged. Violet and the others looked at them strangely.

"Um guys? I'm not holding a gun." Violet said.

Fry and Steve turned around and realized how stupid they looked just now.

"We knew that." Steve said.

"Sure you did." Rika let the sarcasm show.

"Alright, you two. Start talking. What other secret does Trevor have that he's keeping from us?" Tai asked.

"We can't tell you." Fry said.

"He's right. This one is way more personal than his family." Steve said.

"Fine then." Violet said. "All of you, get out. Fry, Steve, you stay."

Once again, everyone's line of sight locked onto Violet.

"Violet. What are you doing?" TK said.

"It's obvious this secret involves me. So Fry and Steve will only tell me. So leave." Violet said.

She had a good point. Everyone got up and left the room. Violet followed them and closed the door behind them as they left. She turned back around to face the two secret keepers.

"Alright. Spill." She said.

"Violet, please understand. We swore Trevor we wouldn't tell anyone. Especially you." Steve said.

"Is there anyone else involved in this? Does Takamon know?" Violet demanded.

Fry and Steve glanced at each other.

"No. But Teletraan does." Fry said.

"Teletraan knows?" Violet said. "Alright guys. One more time before I turn into Ironhide. What is Trevor hiding?"

Fry and Steve sighed.

"Alright. We'll tell you. But you have to promise us that you'll keep this to yourself." Steve said.

"If Trevor finds out we blabbed, he'll kill us." Fry said.

"Okay. I promise." Violet said.

Steve took in a deep breath. "Okay…the truth is…Trevor is…gah. I can't do it. Fry you tell her."

"What? You were doing well. Finish it." Fry said.

"I'm getting my ring ready." Violet threatened.

"Trevor's in love with you!" Steve blurted it out.

Violet gasped and made her eyes go wider than ever before. Those five words played back in her head multiple times before she regained her voice.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" She asked.

"It's true Violet. Trevor is head over heels, prime time in love with you. He's just scared to tell you." Fry said.

Violet had to sit down. To hear something like this was absolutely NOT what she was expecting.

"How long have you guys known about this?" she asked.

"Ever since that night he ran away from our base in Japan to Fresno." Fry said.

"He's…he's scared?" Violet muttered. "Trevor?"

"Yeah I know. Who would've thought?" Fry said.

"Are you sure you're not mixed up or anything? Trevor being in love with ME just doesn't sound like him." Violet said.

"We heard every single word he said. Violet, Trevor loves you." Steve said.

"But…why?" Violet asked.

"We know that." Steve said. "You're his best friend right?"

Violet nodded.

"Well, sometimes when best friends spend a lot of time around each other, they develop feelings for each other. Have YOU developed feelings for Trevor?" Steve asked.

Violet turned away so no one would her face blushing hard.

"No." She said.

Steve and Fry paid no attention to her face.

"Oh. Well then just do this. If Trevor does work up the courage to tell you, break him off easily." Steve said. "We still need him to lead us."

"Y-yeah. I understand." Violet said. "I just still can't believe he's in love with me."

"Well I can." Fry said. "He's been looking at you with lovey dovey eyes ever since you went to the future."

"But…that was weeks ago." Violet said.

"Violet, Trevor really cares about you. More than any of us could ever imagine." Steve said. "Ask Teletraan if you're not convinced."

"But…I just need to be alone right now." Violet said.

Fry and Steve nodded and got up to leave.

"Look, we'll talk to Trevor for you. We'll see if we can get more out of him. But you have to promise that you won't tell him we told you." Fry said.

"Uh-huh." Violet muttered without even looking at them.

Fry and Steve walked out leaving violet alone. This was too much for her. All her life, she was the one who had crushes on other people. She was never the crush herself. And she had lied. When Fry and Steve asked her if she had feelings for Trevor, she lied. She DID have feelings for him. Strong ones at that. But she couldn't tell them that. They would tell Trevor. And she didn't want him to know. In fact, she was as scared as Trevor was. What if she told him she loved him, and then something horrible happened? There was no way she could live with herself if something like that happened. Whether Trevor was the same kind of scared was beyond her. But she only knew one thing. There was no way, she or Trevor was going to admit their feelings anytime soon. Violet got up, took a deep breath, and walked back out the door to head for the hangar. It was obvious things were going to be weird between her and Trevor for a while.

**(Mobius; New Megaopolis; 1:45 PM)**

New Megaopolis was the capital city of Dr. Eggman's evil empire. It was big metropolitan city with a high pollution quantity. It was huge with mechanisms everywhere and Dr. Eggman himself was in the tallest building. The top of it was shaped like his head and it even had his mustache. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun were watching the fight between Blurr and Sideways over and over again via spy probe. Eggman was observing Blurr and his fighting techniques.

"How is it that little freak is as fast as Sonic?" Decoe asked.

"I'm not sure. But whoever he is, he can sure dish it out." Bocoe said.

"I don't care about that golden freak." Eggman said. "That robot he was fighting, I've never seen anything like it. Not even my own robots surpass it."

"Maybe it's an alien." Bokkun said.

"I did some research back on Earth, doctor. Bokkun is right. That robot is one of the AutoKnight's enemies. It's called a Decepticon." Bocoe said.

"A Decepticon?" Eggman said. "Interesting."

A loud alarm then started to blare throughout the city and a red light appeared in the room where Eggman and his minions were in.

"That's the intruder alert!" Decoe said.

"Put it up on screen!" Eggman ordered.

Decoe pressed a few buttons and then the large screen showed an image of Eggman's sentry bots being swatted around by the very robot Eggman just witnessed get defeated by Blurr.

It was Sideways. And he was right outside the city destroying all of Eggman's robots like they were nothing at all.

"It's that giant killer robot!" Bokkun cried.

"What should we do, doctor? The robot's weapons aren't enough to damage it!" Decoe said.

"Tell the robots to stand down." Eggman said.

The three robot minions couldn't believe he was saying that.

"But…but why?" Bokkun asked.

"Because you moronic metalheads, I would like to speak with our guest up close." Eggman said as his Egg-mobile rose out of a hole in the ceiling.

On the edge of the city, Sideways was shooting, swatting, and kicking every single sentry robot that challenged him. All of them were immediately shattered to pieces once Sideways made contact with them.

"I may not be able to defeat this Blurr the AutoKnight, but I can destroy you scrap heaps with my bare hands!" Sideways shouted.

As Sideways prepared to fire on more oncoming robots, the robots themselves froze in places and disarmed whatever weapons they have. Sideways didn't care, he fired on them and destroyed them anyway.

"Now hold on there!"

Sideways looked up in front of him and saw the Egg-Mobile hovering above the smoldering pile of dead robots.

"A human! Prepare to die!" Sideways pointed his sniper rifle at him.

"Now hold on now. I didn't come here to fight you." Eggman said.

Sideways didn't fire, but he kept the gun pointed at him.

"Oh really? Well that's too bad because I hate humans." Sideways said.

"I know you do. I've heard of you Decepticons." Eggman said. "Quite impressive."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, fleshling." Sideways said.

"I'm not here to flatter you. I'm here to propose a deal." Eggman said.

Sideways was taken aback by that.

"A deal?" he said. "I don't make deals with humans."

"I figured as much. But at least hear what I have to say." Eggman said.

Sideways made a mechanical growl and slowly lowered his arm rifle.

"You have thirty seconds." Sideways said.

"You want Blurr the AutoKnight out of the way. Correct?"

"Yes. Continue."

"Well, what if I told you I have the power to make that happen?"

Now Sideways was very interested. He no longer cared about getting Chris and that lens. All he wanted was to see Blurr's dead body in front of him.

"I'm listening. Go on."

"I've dealt with an enemy as fast as Blurr for many many years. I have built many robots to combat him but none of them have ever been able to beat him."

"So what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting we become temporary partners."

"Partners? I will never work with a lowly life form such as yourself."

"Fine. Then I guess you'll live with the fact that you will never be able to beat your adversary, Blurr the AutoKnight." Eggman said.

Sideways growled again. If he told Megatron he had teamed up with a human, the Decepticon dictator would be furious. But on the other hand, if he was successful in killing Blurr, Megatron might think of it as a good thing.

"Alright. What exactly do you propose?"

"I propose you let me fix the damages Blurr gave you. And then I can fit you with all kinds of upgrades that will allow you to keep up with that speedy virus."

"I suppose this deal comes packaged with something in it for you." Sideways said.

"It does and I promise it's reasonable. I upgrade your weapons systems and you can kill him. After Blurr is out of the way, you can have Earth all to yourself and your Decepticon buddies. All I ask is that you kill Sonic the Hedgehog too, and leave THIS world to me." Eggman said.

Sideways pondered the deal. This human was actually offering to hand Earth over if he could take out Blurr and Sonic. And he would get tons of upgrades in the process.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Sideways asked. "How do I know you won't go back on your end of the bargain?"

"Please. You're called a Decepticon. Take the letter "C" out of that word and you get "Deception". How do I know YOU will keep YOUR end of the deal?"

Eggman had a fair point. None of them were trustworthy, so they could trust each other.

"All I have to do is eliminate Blurr and this hedgehog, and you will simply hand over Earth to me?"

"That's my offer." Eggman said. "Take it or leave it."

Sideways took a minute to think. Then he came to a decision.

"You have a deal." Sideways said.

Eggman made an evil grin. "Good. Come with me and I shall fix that hole in your stomach. By the way, what do I call you?"

Sideways walked by Eggman's hovercraft and looked at him.

"My name is Sideways. And you are?"

"Just call me Dr. Eggman."

The two evildoers walked off into the depths of New Megaopolis. It was now safe to say that Blurr the AutoKnight may have bitten off a little more than he could chew.

**Vector: Ah. An evil team-up. That was new.**

**Me: I'm seriously breaking away from how I usually do my stories, aren't I?**

**Trevor: Dude, RazenX said exactly that in one of his reviews on this story. **

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Violet: Dude, AK, I have to know now. Is Trevor ever going to tell me he loves me?**

**Trevor: Can't I just tell her right now right here?**

**Me: No! Violet, I'm not going to give anything away. You'll just have to wait until I write it. But it won't come for a while. I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, peace bitches.**


	17. Memories are Bliss

**Me: Hey Bitches! I'm back.**

**Takamon: You better put me in this chapter, AK!**

**Me: Calm down, Tak. Yes this chapter is back on Mobius.**

**Sonic: Good. I want more action.**

**Amy: I want there to be more romance. AK, when are you going to get to the romance?**

**Me: Did you not read last chapter?**

**Amy: I read it but I want there to be some around ME.**

**Me: I'll see what I can do, Amy. But for now, let's just get to chapter seventeen. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The three Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me. So are Blaze and GK.**

**Trevor: And Cream's not here.**

**Takamon: So of anyone makes one small crack about me and Trev being owned…**

**Vector: Than I'll make sure you mysteriously disappear forever. And don't count on the Chaotix to come and find you.**

**Trevor: Not exactly along the lines of a death threat, but it'll do.**

**Me: *SIGH***

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 17: Memories are Bliss **

The first night in New Mobotropolis was very peaceful for Chris and his Digimon guardian. They met Sonic's parents. His mom was Bernadette "Bernie" Hedgehog. She looked just liked Sonic but with women's clothes, blue eyes, and a bit of yellow hair coming out of her forehead. Sonic also had an uncle. Sir Charles Hedgehog. Also known as Uncle Chuck. He was an old hedgehog, a mechanical genius, a member of the Council of Acorn, and he owned his own diner in town called "Uncle Chuck's Diner." As for Sonic's father, Jules Hedgehog, Chris and Takamon were surprised to see that he was a full on robot. Jules explained that it was Eggman who caused it some time ago back when Sonic was a baby. It was called being roboticized. When Eggman turns full flesh Mobians into his robotic slaves. Takamon and Chris found it despicable. Then Takamon explained the whole story AGAIN. This time to the hedgehog family. Uncle Chuck was particularly interested in how so much robotics could lie dormant in a tiny ring.

Dinner was a platter of chili dogs. Chris and Sonic were already big fans of that food, but Takamon had never tried it. But when he did, dinner had turned into a race between him and Sonic to see who could eat the most. Sonic won by a long shot. Having eaten nearly 15 chili dogs while Takamon only got eight. Sonic was happy he won, but he was still impressed with Takamon's love of chili dogs.

When it came time to go to sleep, there were some complications. Sonic had his own bed in the house. Takamon elected to sleep on the roof like he had for the past week on Earth. Bernie and Jules were kind enough to make up the couch for Chris. It was a bit smaller than the couch Chris had in HIS house, but since he wasn't fully grown yet, it was the perfect size. Takamon took off his chest and shoulder armor and rested them next to him. He reached into his armor first and pulled out the picture of Blaze. He reminisced on a few good memories with her. Teletraan projected them but Takamon didn't see. After kissing the picture, he put his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came around for New Mobotropolis. Mina Mongoose decided to take a walk around the city to wake herself up. She sniffed the air and the freshness of it brought delight to her nostrils. Wondering if Sonic was awake, she decided to swing by and see if any lights were on in the house. As she neared the house, she was just about to walk up to the door when something caught her eye. She looked up and saw someone on the roof. But it wasn't Sonic. Sonic was blue, not gold. It was Takamon she was looking at. His appearance obviously interested her. She had never seen anything like him. At first she was looking at his body all over, but then she ended up staring at his upper body.

Only Amy had taken notice of the shape of Takamon's upper body. That mon was RIPPED. He had everything. Abs, biceps, a six-pack, the whole freakin package. Mina was now ogling Takamon's upper physique. She didn't even notice that Amy was standing right behind her. As the hedgehog put her hand on Mina's shoulder, she gave a startled jump.

"Easy there, songoose." Amy said.

Mina smiled and gave Amy a friendly hug.

"Long time no see, Amy." Mina said.

"Same here." Amy looked back up to Takamon. "Like what you see?"

"Well he's fit." Mina said. "But who is he?"

"His name is Takamon. He's a friend from a whole other world." Amy said.

"From which world? Land of the ripped?" Mina asked.

"You should actually see what it feels like with your bare hands. I've touched it." Amy said.

Mina stared at Amy. "You touched that chest?

Amy smirked. "It felt like a wall of steel." Well…there was no lie in that.

It was true. Takamon's past life of being a miner in the tunnels of the digital world had built him up. The sunlight started to peek through the trees around Sonic's house. Then the rays of light started to make Takamon literally shine. His eyelids squinted and then opened up. He sat up, stretched his arms, and looked around. The streets of the city were empty. It was so peaceful and beautiful. He reached over to his armor and then put it back on his body. Then he froze as a giggle was heard. He looked down and saw Amy and a girl he remembered he ran past yesterday. But her name was beyond him.

"Uuuhhh…hello." Takamon said a bit uneasy.

"Hello." Amy and Mina said in sync.

"Well…I'm just gonna…yeah." Takamon said.

Takamon began to roll down Sonic's roof until he went off the edge. He gripped the rim of the window of Sonic's room and backflipped into it. Sonic was already up and looked over his shoulder to see him.

"Morning, Tak."

"Morning, Sonic." Takamon remembered who he saw. "Would you happen to know s girl with yellow fur and long purple hair?"

Sonic looked at Takamon again. "Yeah. Her name's Mina Mongoose. Big time pop star here in this world."

"Ah. I just saw her with Amy standing outside this house." Takamon said.

"Amy's here?" Sonic said.

*DING DONG*

That was Sonic's doorbell.

"It's for you." Takamon said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. You're not funny." Sonic exited his room with Takamon right behind him.

Before Sonic could get to the door, Bernie got to it first.

"Oh why hello, Amy. Good morning, Mina." Bernie said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hedgehog." Amy said. "Is Sonic up yet?"

"Right here, Amy." Sonic said.

"Please come in." Bernie said as she opened up the door all the way.

Amy and Mina smiled as they walked inside the house. As they did, Chris walked inside the room.

"Hey, Chris. Sleep well?" Takamon asked.

"Fine." Chris noticed Mina. "I'm sorry. But I don't believe we've met before."

"Oh." Sonic said. "Chris, this is Mina Mongoose. I told you about her."

"Oh right. The music star." Chris extended his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's so sweet Sonic's told you about me. He's told me about you." Mina said as she shook Chris's hand. "Which reminds me." She turned to Sonic. "I saw you run by me the other day. I called your name. How come you didn't stop?"

"Uuuhhh…that might have been me." Takamon raised his hand.

Once again, Mina eyed Takamon. "Who's your friend, Sonic?"

"This is Takamon. He's not from around here." Sonic said.

"I can tell." Mina extended her hand. "So what exactly are you?"

Takamon smiled and shook Mina's hand. "It's a long story. But I think I can work out the basics."

"Great. We can do it over breakfast at Uncle Chuck's Diner." Amy said.

"I don't have any cash." Chris said.

"Yeah I'm kinda low on that too." Takamon said.

Sonic just gave them look. "Do you honestly think we don't know that? We're gonna pay for you."

"Really? Cool." Chris said.

"Wanna come, Mina?" Sonic asked.

Mina smiled. "Sure. I'm hungry."

The five of them exited the house and then they saw more people approaching. It was Sally, Antoine, Bunnie, Cream, Cheese, and Rotor.

"Morning, everyone!" Bunnie said.

"Morning, Bunnie." Sonic said.

"Where are you all going?" Sally asked.

"We were all headed over to Uncle Chuck's for some breakfast. You want in?" Takamon asked.

"Sure."Cream said. "But what about, Tails?"

"His house is on the way there. We can pick him up." Sonic said.

The now bigger group agreed and headed down the street.

Meanwhile at Tails house, the young fox was just getting up. He put on his shoes and gloves and made his way out to the living room. Actually, correction. He climbed though piles of junk to his living room. Ever since he had lost Cosmo, Tails' house had become a total wreck on the inside. No one had ever been inside his house since it happened. And he was thankful for that. If Sally ever saw his house looking like THIS, she would go crazy. Antoine would probably have to be admitted to the looney bin if he ever saw a mess of this magnitude.

Tails had turned his whole house into his workshop. There were oil stains everywhere, tools scattered all over the floor, and what appeared to be a couple of burn marks on the wall.

*RING RING RING*

That was Tails' phone. But he didn't know where it was underneath all the junk. Following the noise, he began to dig through the stuff in search of the phone. Then he found it, it was an old fashioned 70's type phone where the phone itself was still on a cord to the wall. He picked the phone up, took the phone itself off of its holder, and held it up to his ear and mouth.

"Hello?...Oh hi Mom. I've noticed that it's been almost a year since you left and you aren't come back yet. When are you and Dad gonna come back?"

Tails had failed to notice that his door was wide open and Sonic, Takamon, and everyone else were standing behind him.

"What do you mean?...Oh….oh…Yeah I understand. Whatever makes you happy."

Tails hung the phone back up. Then he gave the phone a really hard yank and ripped the cord out of the wall. Then he turned and threw the phone at the wall in anger as hard as he could.

Everyone behind the fox was now starting to worry something happened. They paid no attention to the environment they were in right now. Tails turned around and saw them but kept calm.

"Hey you guys." He was talking like nothing had happened. "I'm all out of things to drink but if you want, you can break something."

Now they were REALLY worried.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Rotor asked.

Tails gave an exasperated sigh. "My parents suck. That's what's wrong."

"Okay. You obviously need some food and someone to clean your house. Let's get the food part out of the way for now." Mina said.

"No thanks, Mina. I'm not hungry." Tails said. "Just…all of you leave me alone."

"Taaaaiiiiilllllls." Takamon slurred his name out so Tails would get the point.

Tails remembered what Takamon had told him. Him not eating makes his friends worry about him. Plus he remembered that hard kick to the chest Takamon gave him.

"On the other hand, if I don't eat SOMETHING I might go insane." Tails said.

Tails walked out of his house and his friends led him to Uncle Chuck's Diner. When they walked in the door. They found the Chaotix were already there. Nicole was standing next to them making conversation. They were in a giant booth seat and they scooted over so everyone could get in. Those who couldn't get in had to go find chairs from other tables and gather around. Tails then told him what his mother had said to him.

She and his father were on the other side of the world traveling. When she had called Tails earlier today, it was to tell him that they weren't coming back. When Tails asked what she meant, she said that she and his father had found a nice place on the beach and moved into it. She said Tails could take care of himself. That's when Tails ripped the phone out and threw it to the wall.

"Those jerks!" Amy shouted.

"They're not coming back? But you're their son. Shouldn't that be reason enough to come back?" Mighty asked.

"I know. Right?" Tails said. "It figures. They were never around when I started to grow. They WERE here for a brief period of a month and that was nearly a year ago."

Everyone sympathized for the two-tailed fox.

"Takamon, what should I do?" Tails asked.

Everyone shifted their eyed to Takamon. The ones who hadn't been to Earth in a while had no idea why Tails was asking him for advice.

"Uh Tails, I'm not really sure I'm the one you should be asking about this." Takamon said. "I told you. I hatched from an egg. It may not look like it but I came from a freakin egg. Ask Sonic or someone."

"I can't help him with this." Sonic said.

"His parents are still here. Granted one of them is a robot but still he's here." Tails said.

Tails looked down at the table. "First Cosmo leaves me and now my parents do the same."

"Aw come on, Tails." Charmy said. "Things could be worse."

"My parents abandon me, the one girl I will possibly ever love is dead, my friends can't do anything to help me and my house is a freakin train wreck! HOW COULD THINGS POSSIBLY GET ANY WORSE FOR ME?"

Silence. That's what overcame the whole diner as Tails yelled at the top of his lungs. Charmy sank back into his seat.

"_Great. It's back to square one with this kid." _Takamon said mentally.

Takamon didn't know a thing about parents, but right now it seemed like Tails would only listen to his words since they helped before. It's worth a shot.

"Tails." Takamon got the fox's attention. "There's no need to yell. Charmy's right. Things could actually be worse."

"Oh really? Please enlighten me." Tails said.

"At least WE'RE here." Takamon said.

"He's right, Tails." Sally said. "Your parents weren't exactly the nicest of folks and I'm sure Cosmo was a great girl. And it's not fair what happened to you I agree. But that's exactly why you have to be thankful for what you have. And you have a lot. It may not seem like it right now, but you do."

"She's right, Tails." Mina was sitting right next to the fox and wrapped her arm around him. "We're your friends and there's no way we're going to let you go through this alone. Right guys?"

Everyone agreed with Mina's words and Tails put on a smile for the first time that day.

"Thanks you guys." Tails said.

"Well I'm happy to see the shouting is silenced." Uncle Chuck was right behind them. "Now then, are we all ready to order?"

Everyone told Uncle Chuck what they would like and then he walked away. As the conversations continued, they laughed, made some smart-ass comments, pretty much standard stuff. Takamon on the other hand was looking around at the restaurant. It was like it reminded him of something. He reached into his chest armor and pulled out that picture of him and that bird-like Digimon. He gave a sigh and a small grin.

"Hey Tak. You alright?" Knuckles asked.

"Huh?" Takamon looked up to see everyone looking at him yet again. "Yeah Knux. I'm fine."

"Thinking about, Blaze again?" Sonic asked.

"No actually. Someone else." Takamon slid the picture across the table and Sonic stopped it.

Everyone looked at the picture of him but they mostly focused on the bird.

"You never did explain who that bird was." Amy said.

"Were you gay for him or something?" Vector asked.

Now Vector was the center of attention. And all the eyes staring at him were angry.

"Was I WHAT FOR WHO NOW?" Takamon shouted.

Julie-Su hit Vector over the head. "Don't mind him. He can be a moron sometimes."

"Excuse me. But what's gay?" Cream asked innocently.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Something you shouldn't know about till you're as old as I am." Amy answered a she turned back to Takamon. "So who was he?"

Takamon sighed. "That bird was my very best friend." He said. "His name was Gukkumon. But everyone called him GK for short."

"Wait a minute." Tails said. "Your name's Takamon. And his name is Gukkumon. Why do both of your names end with "mon"?"

"Oh it's not just our names. Every Digimon's name ends with "mon"." Takamon said.

"That sounds really confusing." Mina said. "So I take it you ARE a…Digimon?"

"That is correct." Takamon said. "So was GK. Man, I miss him."

"How close were the two of you?" Espio asked.

"Me and GK? Ah man. Me and him were the best friends anyone could ever lay their eyes on. I met him after I met Blaze, but before me and her started dating. And I tell ya. GK had a way with the ladies."

"So he was a charmer, huh?" Bunnie asked.

Takamon lost his smile. It was true GK was a lady's man. But a charmer…

"No."

"No?" Bunnie repeated.

"GK wasn't a charmer. He was more like a womanizer." Takamon said.

"What's a womanizer?" Tails asked.

"Cover Cream's ears." Takamon said to anyone.

Vector took the honor of doing that.

"A womanizer is a guy who likes a lot of women and has short sexual relationships with them. In other words, he takes one girl, sleeps with her, bails, and then moves right on to the next one." Takamon said.

"So it's just a guy who has a bunch of continuous one night stands?" Tails asked.

"Pretty much." Takamon said.

"Ouch." Tails said.

Vector took his hands off Cream's ears.

"I hope you don't mind my asking. But how did a guy like that become your best friend?" Sally asked.

"You know, I remember that day." Takamon said.

Teletraan started to beep. Takamon took him out.

"Takamon, you're sending me your memories again." Teletraan said.

"What's he talking about?" Rotor asked.

"I just figured this out recently. Since my mind is data, Teletraan is able to project them like a home movie." Takamon said. "Let's see what we got this time."

Takamon slid Teletraan to the middle of the table and then the device projected the holo screen. Everyone inched their heads closer to get a good look.

What was on the screen was Takamon in the digital world walking through the woods looking around. But then a strange noise was heard behind him. It sounded like someone screaming. Takamon looked behind him and he did it just time to duck out of the way. A green blur flew over his head and then a loud crash was heard. Takamon got up and looked to see a green and orange bird Digimon lying in front of a tree. Takamon rushed over to him.

"Hey, dude. You alright?" Takamon said.

The bird got up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Just gotta get the hang of that supersonic flying."

Takamon eyed him. "You must be a Gukkumon."

"That I am. But I like to be called, GK." Now GK looked at Takamon. "You're a Takamon, aren't you?"

"Call me Tak."

"Well this is cool. I basically live in the skies and you live underground." GK said.

"You wanna check my home out? It's nearby." Takamon said.

"Sure." GK said.

Takamon and GK started to walk together towards the entrance to Takamon's underground village. As they did, they talked. They found that they had a lot in common. But the talking stopped when GK saw Takamon's village.

"Whoa." The bird muttered.

"Pretty sweet. Huh?" Takamon said.

"And you LIVE down here?" GK said.

"Day in and day out." Takamon said.

Takamon walked around and showed GK around his village.

"So are there any hot women here in this village?" GK asked.

Takamon chuckled. "Actually there are a few, but there's only one I'm interested in."

"Oh really?" GK said.

"Yeah. She's very different. And she's really great." Takamon said.

"Have you hit that?" GK asked.

Takamon gave GK a WTF look.

"What? No! Me and her are just friends!" Takamon said. "Although granted I do actually want to become more than that."

"Wait, you mean like, a commitment?" GK asked.

"Well…yeah." Takamon said.

GK shook his head. "No no no. Look, how old are you?"

"I'm two hundred thirty six." Takamon said. "Why?"

"Look. I'm two twenty four right now. And trust me, getting married before you turn two hundred fifty is always a grave mistake. Actually now that I think about it, getting married altogether is a mistake." GK said.

"Okay. I didn't really say anything about marriage, but go on." Takamon said.

"Dude, getting married is basically saying to the world, "I want to be tied down by a woman". That's how I live. Totally free. Yo could ask me how many girls I've slept with over the years, but it's too big a number. I have pictures though. Maybe one day I'll show you." GK said.

"I'd rather not see those." Takamon said. "And thanks for your concern, GK. But I like this girl. Whether it goes as far as that is still unknown."

Takamon turned to where the welding station is and GK turned with him.

"Well I guess I have to see her for myself. Which one of these golden girls is her?" GK looked around at the females.

"Actually, she's not gold." Takamon pointed forward.

GK followed the finger and then he saw a pink figure with a welding mask on her face and a strong flame coming out of her index finger. GK was impressed by the fire, but he was even more impressed by something else. The pink figure was moving around a big metal structure and swaying her hips around. GK had his eyes locked on her rear. As he watched it move around, his beak dropped. Then it dropped even more when Blaze stoop up straight and took the welding mask off and smiled at Takamon. GK grabbed Takamon by his chest armor and pulled him in close.

"Hang on to that girl, Tak. Hang on to her and never let go!"

"She's pretty hot. I know." Takamon said.

Blaze put down her mask and walked over to give Takamon a hug.

'Hey, Tak. Who's your friend?" She looked at GK.

"Oh this is GK. I just met him." Takamon said.

"Pleasure." GK said.

"Hey I'll be right back." Blaze went back to her work station.

GK turned to Takamon. "Dude, how does a girl that hot live underground away from the world"

Takamon reached behind his back and took out his staff. "GK, if you try to nail her, I swear I will take this staff and shove it down your throat."

GK held up his hands. "Whoa. Calm down there, Tak. I'm not gonna sleep with my best friend's girl."

Takamon was taken aback by that statement. "Best friend?"

"Well you are to me." GK said. "I mean come on. Can't we be best friends?"

Takamon smiled and put his staff away. "This might be a bit crazy after just meeting you fifteen minutes ago, but yeah. I think we can work something out, GK."

Takamon and GK shook hands and wings and then Blaze came back over and got acquainted with GK. That's where Teletraan stopped playing back the memory.

"Ever since that day, me and GK were best friends." Takamon said.

"So let me get his straight." Amy said. "You just met this guy and one of the first things he said to you was, marriage is a mistake?"

"Yeah. What does HE know about being married?" Bunnie asked.

"He has a whole bunch of theories about how relations ships should be and how commitment should be avoided." Takamon said. "But hey, it's GK. I tolerated it. *SIGH* Man he was funny. And a hell of a good bass player."

"Bass?" Cream asked.

"Bass guitar." Takamon said.

"Oh" Cream muttered.

"Was that memory before or after you and Blaze got together?" Sonic asked.

"It was before." Takamon said. "And then, well…"

Teletraan started to beep again and the screen projected another image. This time, it was only Takamon and Blaze underneath the stars outside the village.

"When was this?" Vector asked.

"This was two and a half years after me and Blaze got together." Takamon replied.

"This looks an awful lot like your first date." Cream said.

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"That's what I was going for." Takamon said.

"What do you mean? What ees thees?" Antoine asked.

"Just watch." Takamon said.

"I don't think I'm capable of projecting memories." Nicole said.

"Don't feel bad Nicole. You can do things Teletraan can't, and he can do things you can't." Chris said.

"Shhhh. Trying to watch." Knuckles said.

Everyone kept their eyes on Teletraan's screen. Blaze was in her normal red top and black pants. Her long pink hair waved slightly with the gentle breeze.

"Why did you bring me here?" Blaze asked.

"Well, this is a really special place for me." Takamon said.

"What?" Blaze said.

"Don't you remember? This is the very spot you and I had our first date." Takamon said.

"I know." Blaze said. "I remember looking at the stars with you right under this tree. They're still beautiful."

"You got the stars beat in beauty by a long shot." Takamon said.

Blaze giggled. "But why is this so special?"

"Because, it was right here you and first dated." Takamon said. "This is where you and I kissed for the first time. And for me, this spot changed my life."

Blaze wasn't sure what he meant by that. But then she was absolutely sure what was going on when Takamon kneeled down in front of her. Takamon gently took Blaze's hand.

"Blaze, this is the spot where I realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his chest armor and pulled out a small black box and opened it up to reveal a 7 karat diamond ring, making Blaze gasp.

"Blaze…will you marry me?"

Blaze put her hand over her mouth stunned. Then her eyes started to show tears of pure joy. She nodded her head.

"Yes! Yes! A million times, yes!" Blaze cried.

Takamon shot straight up and gave Blaze a very passionate kiss. Then they parted and Takamon put the ring on Blaze's left ring finger.

"So what now?" Blaze asked.

"You go down and tell the village. I gotta go find GK and tell him." Takamon said.

"You really think he's gonna be HAPPY about this?" Blaze said.

"Nevertheless, I still gotta tell my best friend we're gonna be the first Digimon couple to ever get married." Takamon said.

Blaze and Takamon kissed again.

"I love, Blaze."

"I love you too, Tak."

With that, Blaze headed back to the village and Takamon went off to find GK.

Now we're back to Mobius.

"*Sniff* That's so beautiful." Amy wiped a tear from her eye. Sonic handed her a napkin.

"Okay. Even though GK has a negative view on marriage, he HAD to be happy for you and Blaze because he was your best friend." Mina said.

"One would think." Takamon said.

Back to Takamon's projected memory.

Now it was showing Takamon talking to GK. He had a blue bass guitar in his hands and he was performing at a nearby restaurant for tips. And there was a familiar egg-shaped Digimon running the place.

"Hey GK. Great bass line tonight." The egg said.

"Thanks, Digitamamon." GK said. "So what's up Tak?"

"Me and Blaze are getting married." Takamon said.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?"

The whole restaurant went silent and GK nearly dropped his guitar.

"GK, are you alright?" Takamon asked.

"Tak, no. You can't get married. Have you taught you nothing?" GK said.

"Virtually." Takamon said.

"Dude, you can't get married." GK sounded like he was about to go crazy. "What about all I told you? Have you not listened to a word I said?"

"GK, I listened. I listened intently." Takamon said. "And I've been the one to tell many of your floozy women that you were just in it for the coital experience. Which may I remind you, was not pleasant for me."

"But Tak,"

"No!" Takamon got a bit angry at his friend. "GK, this marriage is going to happen one way or the other and whether you like it or not, I want you at my wedding."

GK froze right there. "You mean as the…you want me to be the…"

"Yes. GK, I want you to stand up there with me as my best mon."

"You're telling me that I get to be the first best mon ever at the very first wedding that the Digital World has ever had?"

"Yes, GK. You, me, and Blaze are going to make Digi-World history."

GK looked like he was about to cry. He turned away, put his guitar back in its case, and then turned again to throw his arms around his best friend.

"Dude we are going to have one hell of a wedding!" GK said. "Can I bring my bass?"

"Of course, GK." Takamon smiled.

After that part, the memory projection ended and now we're back to Mobius.

"So he only loves wedding if he's involved in them somehow." Saffron said.

"He's only been to one wedding." Takamon said. "So yeah, I guess."

"Can we see your wedding?" Amy asked.

Takamon gave her a smile, but he took Teletraan back into his hand. "Maybe another time."

"Fascinating." Nicole said.

"What is, Nicole?" Sally asked.

"That AI device is capable of projecting his memories through a digital link. Why can't I do that?" Nicole said.

"You just can't compete with an AI that's been around for two million years." Teletraan said.

"Hey, I don't see with a body of your own." Nicole said.

"That I would still like to learn more about." Teletraan said.

"It's simple. May I?" Nicole held out her hand.

Takamon handed Teletraan to Nicole and she walked off with him in hand.

"Once again, if those two end up dating in any way whatsoever, I will completely go insane." Sonic said.

"Yeah. Why do you keep saying that?" Knuckles asked.

"Those two are basically computers. Is it even POSSIBLE for them to date?" Sonic said.

"I just think you're jealous because that computer's got a better shot with Nicole than you do with any other girl." Vector assumed.

"Hey! I can get a girl if I want to!" Sonic said.

"In that case look to your left." Knuckles said.

Sonic looked to his left and there was Amy with her face very close to his.

"There's a girl. You want her?" Knuckles asked.

"Not cool, Knux." Julie-Su said. "But funny."

Just then Uncle Chuck came back with everyone's orders and placed the plates in front of them. After they were all done eating, all of them felt fully charged and ready to enjoy the day. Although they still had to be on guard in case Sideways came back.

"So what should we do now?" Mina asked.

"I gotta head back to my place." Tails said.

"Hopefully with a broom." Antoine whispered.

"Gotta check on Cosmo I take it." Amy said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"What did Cosmo even look like? I've heard a lot about her, but I've never seen her appearance." Takamon said.

Tails reached behind his back and out of nowhere he pulled out an 8 by 10 picture of Cosmo the Seedrian. He slid it over to Takamon and the digital monster stopped it and examined the photograph.

"Cute." He said.

"She was." Tails said. "If only I had all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"Tails, we've been over this. All seven emeralds together aren't enough to bring someone back from the dead." Sonic said.

"What are you talking about?" Takamon asked.

"Tails has this idea in his head that bringing all seven Chaos Emeralds together will somehow bring Cosmo back." Espio said.

"It's not an idea! It's a proven theory!" Tails said.

"Again, no idea what you're talking about." Takamon said.

"Cosmo's plant has a life force growing at the core. If I can create a big enough surge of energy to surround the force, it could bring her back." Tails said.

"That's a theory, Tails. But it's not proven." Rotor said.

"But it's worth a try." Tails said.

"Even so, we don't where the Chaos Emeralds are." Sally said.

"Yeah. Takamon has one with him, but that's pretty much it." Knuckles said. "You still have it with you, right Tak?"

Takamon didn't hear a word anyone said after Tails had explained the whole energy theory. That got him thinking about something very similar that happened to him a few weeks ago.

When the first three AutoKnights came to the digital world, Takamon was alone in his world guarding the entrance of his village from intruders. The only way he would let someone in is if that person beat him in a fight. Trevor was able to do just that as Optimus. Takamon upheld his end and showed the three AutoKnights and the digidestined who were there too at the time, his village. Then he showed all of them the lifeless digi-eggs of his people. Takamon got an idea after he remembered what Optimus did to help him.

"Hey, Tak! Can you hear me in there or what?" Knuckles said.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Knuckles." Takamon looked at Tails. "Tails, this surge of energy, you can't entirely be sure how powerful it has to be if you've never tried it before. Right?"

"Well I DID try it once with ONE of the Chaos Emeralds, but sadly nothing happened." Tails said.

"Okay. More powerful than a single emerald." Takamon got up from his seat and proceeded to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chris asked.

Takamon stopped and turned his head to look at them all.

"To Tails' house. I have an idea."

All the Mobians and the single human traded glances with one another and then they got up to follow him. Sonic left enough cash to pay plus a tip and then left with the rest.

No one had a clue what was going on inside Takamon's head, but they were sure of one thing. Takamon's idea was either going to be a stroke of genius, or completely insane.

**Me: Alrighty then. **

**Tai: You know, I'm really getting tired of you focusing all your attention on Earth and Mobius.**

**Trevor: Damn straight! We demand there be more Cybertron!**

**Chris: Hey! I like that's it's centered on Earth.**

**Me: Youngblood, you're just saying that cause you're on Earth.**

**Chris: Stop calling me Youngblood!**

**Me: Would you rather me be one of those Chris hating Sonic X fans?**

**Chris:…no.**

**Me: Then shut up, Youngblood. I'll get chapter eighteen up as soon as I can and you CAN'T miss that one. Until then, peace bitches.**


	18. Attempting a Miracle

**Me: Hey bitches! I return with the very first chapter eighteen I've ever written.**

**Rika: Why exactly are you making this one longer than all the rest?**

**Me: I have a lot of ideas for this installment so there is no way this thing is anywhere near over.**

**Trevor: Exactly how long are you planning to make this, AK?**

**Me: Very long. And if you read the bottom of my profile, it says that I plan to write another story called the AutoKnights 6.5.**

**TK: So you're turning this into a two part thing?**

**Me: Well, I already have that one planned out. But I can't start it until the time is right. It won't be exactly two parts. You'll just have to wait and see until I get all of the characters introduced.**

**Sonic: Wait. There are MORE people that you're going to bring into this thing?**

**Me: Of course. There are a few more characters left that I'm waiting to bring in. And I'm giving too much information away. Let's get to chapter eighteen. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. All the original characters, you know who they belong too. I've said it nearly a hundred times. So please enjoy chapter eighteen.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 18: Attempting a Miracle**

**(Mobius: New Mobotropolis; 8:45 AM)**

The Mobians soon caught up to Takamon and tried to ask him what was going on inside his head. But the only response they got was that he had an idea. That was it. Takamon didn't say anything else and he walked straight for Tails' house. When he got there, he went to the backyard and found the greenhouse that housed Cosmo's plant.

"Okay, Takamon. Enough already. What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. What's this idea you have?" Vector demanded.

Takamon still didn't say anything. Instead, he held up his hand with is ring, made the ring glow, and then he transformed to Blurr. He turned and looked at the young fox.

"Tails, with your permission I want to try something."

"With my permission? What do you want do?" Tails asked.

"If what you just told me at Uncle Chuck's is positively true, then I might just have a way to bring Cosmo back." Blurr said.

All Blurr got as a reaction was just a stare from Tails. That's when he looked around and saw that everyone else was looking at him too.

"What are you talking about?" Espio asked.

"Look, I heard everything you guys said. And Tails you said that this plant right here has a life force inside of it and all it needs is an energy surge to fully restore Cosmo. Am I right?" Blurr said.

"Well yeah. That's what I said. But I'm not sure it'll work. I have an Emerald with me but I don't think combining it with the one you have will be enough." Tails said.

"I'm not talking about using the Chaos Emeralds." Blurr said.

"Well then, what exactly are you talking about?" Rotor asked.

"Let me show you." Blurr said.

From the center of Blurr's chest, two flaps opened up like a forward swinging door and the bright blue light overcame the area. The light that was inside Blurr's chest was coming from a round shaped object the size of a softball. It was glowing a light blue color and beating like a heart.

"Well ah do declare. What IS that?" Bunnie asked.

"This is my spark." Blurr said. "When I turn into an AutoKnight, this is what keeps my suit's circuitry running. It's also what keeps me alive."

"THAT'S what keeps you alive?" Sonic said. "I thought your robotics were like Bunnie's. Her robotic limbs run off of her life force."

"Oh no way." Blurr said. "The amount of power it takes to keep this suit online is too great. If this thing ran off of my life force I'd be dead faster than you could break the sound barrier."

"And THAT'S fast." Mina said. "But what do plan on doing, Blurr?"

"You see the walls of this chamber?" Blurr pointed to his spark's chamber. "My spark generates a crapload of energy. And it also radiates a lot of energy onto the walls of this chamber. If I can get some out, I can transfer their energy to Cosmo's plant and possibly bring her back."

"Are you crazy? If what you said is true, then how do we know something bad might not happen?" Mighty asked.

"He's right." Sally said. "It's a good theory, Blurr. But I'm not sure you should test it."

"It wouldn't be called a test. I've seen it work before." Blurr said.

"Yeah? Where?" Knuckles asked.

"In my world." Blurr said. "When the first three AutoKnights came to my world, they found me there alone. I stayed down there to keep guard over the eggs of what used to be my people. When I showed them the eggs, their life force was completely diminished. But they were able to use the energy from their own sparks to revive the eggs. The situation here is no different."

"But those were eggs and this is a plant." Cream said. "How do we know it will have the same effect?"

"We don't." Blurr said.

"In that case, we can't let you do it, Blurr." Amy said.

"She's right. It would be too risky." Rotor said.

"And besides, eet probably wouldn't even work." Antoine said.

"Let him do it." Tails said.

Everyone turned their heads to Tails. They were surprised HE was the one saying yes to this.

"Tails…" Sally started.

"Like Blurr said. It's MY call." Tails approached Blurr. "I say we let him try."

"Tails, his spark generates a lot of energy. Maybe even more than multiple Chaos Emeralds." Rotor said. "How can we be sure something bad won't happen to that plant?"

"We don't." Tails said. "But Blurr has helped us more than once. And every time he has he's come through. I trust him."

"Are you sure about this, Tails?" Chris asked.

"Sometimes you just have to have a little faith, Chris. I have faith in Blurr. All of us should." Tails said.

Cream smiled. "In that case, I believe in him too."

"Chao!" Cheese agreed.

"You're really gonna let him do this, aren't you?" Amy asked.

"Yes." Tails looked up at Blurr. "But what happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then you're pretty much in the same place you're in right now." Blurr said.

Tails pondered that thought. If this crazy plan was a success, he would have Cosmo back. But if nothing happened, then nothing happened. That was it. He had nothing to lose in this situation.

"Alright. Do it." Tails said.

"Tails…" Rotor started.

"My mind is made up, Rotor." Tails said. "Blurr, go ahead."

Blurr turned around to face the plant. "Alright. Everyone stand back, and keep those fingers crossed."

Everyone did exactly what Blurr told them. They stood behind him, and crossed their fingers for luck. Blurr was now standing right in front of the plant. He took a deep breath and then stuck his index finger inside his spark chamber. He scraped the wall of his chamber and then a small pile of blue glowing dust was pulled out. He closed his spark chamber and then he stared at the dust for a few seconds. He looked up.

"_To whatever god is out there, please let this work."_

Slowly, he put his finger closer to the stem of the plant, until he scraped off the dust right at the base of the stem. Blurr stood back and crossed his own fingers waiting for something to happen. But nothing did happen. They waited for five whole minutes in silence. There was no reaction. Blurr looked down ashamed.

"I'm so sorry, Tails." He said. "I was just so sure it would work."

Tails wasn't mad. He patted Blurr's back. "It's okay. I'm just happy you cared enough to try."

"You're a real pal, Blurr." Sonic said.

Blurr still didn't feel any better. "I was just so sure."

"There are some things in this world that we just can't fix." Sally said.

"Yeah. Don't feel bad, Blurr. Not even the strongest of heroes can succeed every time." Mighty said.

"I guess." Blurr said. "But still."

"Come on. Let's go." Knuckles said.

All of them turned to leave. As they exited, Cheese remained behind. He wanted to look at the plant one last time. A few seconds later, he was alone in the greenhouse. He flew over to the plant and looked at it closely. That's when he saw the dust Blurr put at the base sink into the soil of the plant.

Outside everyone was just about to enter Tails house.

"Chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao chao!"

Cheese was going crazy over something.

"I'll go get him." Cream went back to the green house as everyone went back into Tails house.

All of them were still in shock at how messy is house was. Blurr turned back into Takamon and still felt bad for getting Tails' hopes up all for nothing.

"We gotta clean this place. We might find some roadkill." Chris said.

Cream came running back in.

"Come out here! You've gotta see this!"

Everyone followed Cream as she ran back out to the greenhouse. Then it was there that everyone dropped their jaws.

Cosmo's plant was hovering in the air and glowing blue.

"What's going on?" Julie-Su asked anyone.

"No way." Rotor said.

The glowing on the plant began to intensify quickly. It kept getting brighter and brighter until the whole thing, including the pot it was in, turned into a bright white light. A loud humming sound began to come from the plant and it grew louder. As it grew to its loudest point, the glow became even more brighter forcing everyone to cover their eyes. Then to get even more freakier, the whole plant and pot blew up and a strong gust of wind blew through the greenhouse.

When it was safe to open their eyes, they all expected to see nothing but the obliterated remains of the pot and soil lying everywhere. Oh they did see those things but there was something else. A simple green ball of light was hovering right in front of them. The ball started to change shape and took on a humanoid form. When the light disappeared, the figure was fully visible. Tails immediately started to show tears.

The person standing right in front of them was the same height as Tails, had green colored hair, one un-bloomed rosebud on each side of her hear, blue eyes, and a white and green petal dress. On her chest was a red oval shaped amulet.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-Cosmo?" Tails looked like he was on the brink of melting down.

"Tails? Is it really you?" Cosmo said.

Tails tried as best as he could to walk over to her. He slowly lifted up his hand, took off his right glove, and touched her cheek.

"You…you're really here." He said.

"Yes. I am." Cosmo seemed completely calm.

Everyone couldn't believe what just happened, but as soon as Cosmo threw her arms around Tails and started crying, they felt happy.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Cosmo cried.

Tails hugged Cosmo back while he started to cry with her. "I missed you so much!" he said.

Everyone watching that scene couldn't help but smile at it. When Tails and Cosmo finally stopped hugging, they still kept their arms on each other. But that attachment as Cream came rushing in with tears of her own streaming down her face.

"Cosmo!" she sobbed. "You're alive! You're alive!" Cream just had to hug her.

"Hi, Cream." Cosmo hugged her back and then she felt another pair of arms join the hug very hard.

"I missed you, Cosmo!" Amy cried as she tried to hold back her own tears.

"Hi, Amy." Cosmo said. "Sonic. Knuckles. Are they here too?"

"Right here." Sonic said as he and Knuckles stepped forward.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy went towards her too. Cosmo hugged Knuckles first.

"It's good to see you all again." Cosmo said.

Knuckles didn't hug her back. Even though he was very happy at the moment.

"Hiya, Cosmo." He said.

"Hey, Cosmo. Long time no see." Sonic said.

Cosmo went over to the blue hedgehog and hugged him as well. Sonic hugged her back.

"Hello Sonic." Cosmo greeted.

Cosmo heard a sob coming from near her.

"Sonic, are you crying?" Cosmo said.

Sonic pulled away and quickly rubbed his eyes. "Me? Cry? No way. Just something in my eyes."

"Okay…" Cosmo looked over at Chris. "Hi there, Chris."

"Uh…h-hi." Chris only waved at her.

Remember now, this Chris wasn't the same one that went on that space adventure. This Chris hadn't even turned 18 yet. So Chris had no idea who Cosmo was. But she obviously knew who he was. So he went with it. Sally and the other Mobians then approached her. Takamon stood in his place.

"Hello." Cosmo said. "I don't believe we've met."

"We're friends of Sonic. We'll get to the names later." Sally said. "So you're the girl who was able to capture Tails' heart."

Cosmo blushed and went over to Tails, who was still crying out of happiness.

"Now I remember. You said you loved me right before you shot Sonic and Shadow at me." Cosmo said.

"Can you ever forgive me for that?" Tails said. "I shot you. Is that even forgivable?"

"Of course I forgive you, Tails. There was no other way to stop Dark Oak. It was the right thing to do then and my mind hasn't changed about that."

Tails' smile grew larger than anyone has ever seen before.

"Thank you." Tails said. "Thank you so much."

Tails and Cosmo hugged again and then Vector, Charmy and Espio walked towards her.

"I can't believe you're back, Cosmo." Vector said.

"It's only fitting that the real hero of the Metarex adventure to come back." Espio said.

Cosmo noticed the word 'hero'. "Espio, I'm not a hero."

"But Cosmo, if it wasn't for you, we'd all be up to our necks in plants." Charmy said.

"He's right." Knuckles said. "Cosmo, it was you who found us to help you stop the Metarex and it was because of you we were able to beat them."

"But what about Shadow?" Cosmo asked. "What happened to him."

Sonic looked away. "Right before that Planet Egg was about to explode, Shadow used Chaos Control to send it away. Along with himself."

"So, Shadow's…" Cosmo started.

"I wouldn't worry about Shadow." Vector said. "I'll bet my headphones he's still alive somewhere."

"I agree. He survived the Space Colony ARK battle. He'll be just fine." Amy said.

"I guess." Cosmo said. "But yet…I don't understand. How did I come back?"

Everyone then smiled again and shifted their eyes away from Cosmo, and to Takamon. He still hadn't moved an inch.

"Who is that, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

Tails smiled at him. "That's Takamon. He's the one who brought you back."

Cosmo looked at Tails and then examined Takamon. "Can he talk?"

Tails chuckled. "Of course he can. Come on."

Tails took Cosmo's hand and walked in front of Takamon. The Digimon looked down at the two.

"Cosmo, this is Takamon." Tails said.

Cosmo looked at him. "You brought me back?"

"Tails was in misery. I had to try SOMETHING to make him happy." Takamon said. "Are you happy, Tails?"

"Are you kidding me?" Tails said. "I've never been more happy in my whole life than I am right now."

Now it was Takamon's turn to smile. "Good. And as for you Cosmo, I hope you're happy too."

"Of course I'm happy. I get to see all of my friends again. My family can wait." Cosmo said.

"Alright then." Takamon said.

Everyone walked up the golden humanoid.

"Tak, how can I ever repay you?" Tails said.

Takamon held up his hand. "You owe me nothing."

"Oh stop being so modest." Sonic said. "Tak, let's recap everything you've done for us in the past week. You save us from that Decepticon,"

"He did that twice so that counts as two." Chris interrupted.

"That's right." Sonic held out two fingers. "Two saves from Sideways, you helped us beat Eggman, you became our friend, and now, you're most recent act, you brought back one of our closest friends from beyond the grave." Sonic was holding up all five fingers on his right hand.

"All I ask for is your friendship." Takamon said.

"Tak, you've done so much for us, friendship just doesn't seem like enough." Amy said.

"She's right." Sonic said. "Look, whatever you want. You name it, you got it."

"I told you, Sonic. I don't want anything." Takamon said.

"Oh come on, man we have to do SOMETHING." Knuckles said.

"I think I can start to pay you back." Tails looked at Cosmo. "Be right back."

Tails went out of the greenhouse and into his very messy house. In the time he was gone, Sally, Bunnie, and everyone else introduced themselves to Cosmo. A few minutes later, Tails came back with his left hand behind his back.

"I know you only want friendship Takamon. And you've earned it." Tails said. "But I want you to have this as a token of MY friendship."

Tails pulled his hand out from behind his back and everyone gasped as he revealed the sapphire blue Chao Emerald. Takamon stared at the thing and then a bright yellow glow came shining from inside his chest. He reached in and pulled out the yellow Emerald he already had. The blue Emerald in Tails hand and the yellow one in Tak's hand were now less than a foot apart and they began to glow even brighter until a white light filled the sky above the greenhouse. After a few seconds, the brightness dimmed and the Chaos Emeralds returned to their normal level of glow.

"Another Chaos Emerald?" Takamon said. "Tails, I can't accept that."

"Yes you can, Tak." Tails said. "Please. I'm not gonna take no for an answer. You've helped me out a lot and this is the least I can do. Please take it."

Takamon looked at Tails. He already had one Emerald. He didn't really need another one. But the look on Tails' face had him beat. He looked behind him at the large group of people behind all looking at him with a smile on his face. Takamon sighed with his own smile and turned back to the young fox.

"Alright. If you want." Takamon took the blue Emerald.

He held the two Chaos Emeralds up and examined them. They were both the same size with the same edges. The only difference was the color in their glows. They both reminded him of something. The blue one looked as blue as the crystal clear ocean in the Digital World. And the yellow reminded him of Blaze's eyes. He gave a chuckle as he put both of the Emeralds in his chest armor. He looked back at Cosmo and then realized something. He leaned his head down to Tails and whispered something into his ear. Tails looked like he was hit realization and walked over to Cosmo.

"Hey, how about this. Since you said you wanted to live on this planet after we were done fighting, why don't I take you around this city and show you around?" Tails asked.

Cosmo smiled. "Of course." She looked back at the others. "It was very nice to meet all of you."

"Sho thing, sweetie." Bunnie said.

Tails and Cosmo walked out of the greenhouse and left the property line. Tails took her out of the side gate rather than going through the house.

"Alright. I'll talk to you guys later." Takamon headed for the actual house.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Well, I kinda told Tails to keep Cosmo occupied while I cleaned up his house." Takamon said.

"You plan on trying to clean that by yourself?" Mina asked. "No offense but you might die from trying that."

"No worries, Mina." Takamon showed her his ring. "All I have to do is turn into Blurr again and I'll have it cleaned in less than half an hour at the least."

"Or…" Sonic said. "You can turn into Blurr, and you and I can do it together in half the time."

"Good idea. Let's go."

Takamon went into the house first and everyone else followed him. He turned into Blurr again and examined the absolute filthiness of the place. He turned to face them group again.

"You actually let him live like this?" he said.

"Hey. Before today we didn't even know the place looked like this. I'm just as surprised as you are." Sally said.

"Oh well. Let's clean it up." Sonic said.

"Can I help too?" Mina asked.

"You?" Blurr said.

"I have super speed too. Not as fast as Sonic of course but still." Mina said.

"It's true. I even helped her learn to control it." Sonic said.

Blurr shrugged. "Alright then. Sonic you and Mina take the living room and the main hallway. I'll do everything else."

"You got a radio in there?" Sonic said to him.

"Huh?"

"You transform into a car at times. Don't you have a radio? I like to work with tunes." Sonic said.

Blurr had never thought of that before. He began to concentrate and search his systems for his radio. And eventually, he found it. A small know popped out of his right shoulder and a collapsible antenna popped out of the back of his shoulder.

"Well how about that? I do have a radio." Blurr said.

"What else do you have?" Cream asked.

"You've seen everything I have, Cream. My saw blade, hologram projector, and my ninja stars."

"Ninja stars?" Espio was intrigued by that. "Where?"

"Right here." Blurr pointed to the two embroideries on his hips.

"Those are just stitches." Espio said.

Blurr smirked and brought his palms over the stitches. They glowed briefly and then they popped off his hips in their metal form. He tossed them to Espio and he caught them.

"How about now?" Blurr said.

Espio stared at the stars absolutely amazed. He had never seen a shuriken like this before.

"Impressive." Espio said.

"Can we get this place clean before Tails and Cosmo come back from what I think qualifies as their first date?" Sonic said.

Blurr nodded and the he extended the antenna on his shoulder. He turned the knob and a fuzzy sound came from the speaker faces which had appeared on the back of his robe. Then the voice of a woman singing was heard. It sounded like pop music. And the voice sounded great. And familiar. Blurr looked at Mina.

"Is this YOUR voice?" he asked.

"That's me." Mina said.

"Wow. Your amazing." Blurr said.

Mina giggled. "You got me beat. I can't bring anyone back from the dead."

"Guys. House." Sonic said.

Sonic, Blurr, and Mina all stood together and leaned over ready to run.

"Ready?" Sonic said.

"Ready." Blurr and Mina said in sync.

"Get set…go!"

All three of them took off running and then there were three streaks running all around the house. There were two blue ones, and one yellow one, the latter obviously Mina. None of them could tell the difference between the blue streaks. So they had no idea which one was Sonic, or which one was Blurr. The group stood there watching as the three speedsters kept on going and the house was becoming more sanitary by the minute. Within about fifteen minute, the whole house had been restored to a presentable state. One by one, the three cleaners stopped.

"And that's all she wrote." Blurr said as he put his radio antenna away.

"We should rent ourselves out as a cleaning service. We'd be in the big bucks as the fastest one ever." Sonic said.

"Not a bad idea. But I already make a good living singing." Mina said. "I think I'll stick with that if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Blurr said. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have to do something."

Blurr turned and ran out the front door. Sonic smirked and followed him somehow knowing what he had planned.

"Where are they going?" Vector asked.

"We didn't even get a chance to thank him for bringing Cosmo back." Amy said.

"We'll thank him later, Amy." Sally said. "We all will. Blurr didn't just bring back Cosmo, he brought back Tails too."

"Whatchya talkin about, Sal-gal? We always had Tails with us." Bunnie said.

"Well he was here in person, but he wasn't himself. After he returned from space, he broke down. He hasn't REALLY been with us for a while now." Sally's frown turned into a smile. But now, thanks to Blurr. We finally got him back."

"Well I hope he comes back to see me soon." Espio said.

"Why do you want him to see YOU?" Mighty asked.

Espio held up his hands and what was in them. "I still have his stars."

**(Streets of New Mobotropolis; 10:00 AM)**

Tails and Cosmo were walking around the city and the former was playing tour guide to the Seedrian. He told her how the city came into existence and what happened to their first home called Knothole. He had shown her most of the places of interest starting with Castle Acorn. He move on and showed a lot more places, but then he stopped in a park by a small lake.

"And this right here is a place I like to come to for some peace and quiet. We call it the Lake of Rings. It's a remake after the original one that used to exit in Knothole before Dr. Eggman destroyed it."

"The Lake of Rings?" Cosmo looked around. "But I don't see any rings of any kind."

Tails smiled. This was definitely the same Cosmo. Then he looked down at the water and saw a dim yellow glow appear.

"Take a look down there." Tails pointed to the water.

Cosmo looked at the water and then a golden ring popped out of it and remained airborne. Tails

Flew over to retrieve the ring and came right back.

"This is where the rings that Sonic uses come from." Tails said. "One ring comes out of the lake each day."

Cosmo seemed to be puzzled by this. "If you can only get one ring a day, how did you have so many onboard the Blue Typhoon?"

"Well before we even knew the original lake existed, it was already producing rings. When we found it, there were thousands of rings at the bottom of the lake. We took them all and I'm in possession of them." Tails said.

Now Cosmo understood clearly. Then she began to remember what had transpired on the day she had to sacrifice herself. She remembered how crushed Tails was.

"Tails, are you mad at me?" she asked.

Tails was shocked that she asked that. "Why would I EVER be mad at you?"

"Because of what happened that day." Cosmo said. "You were emotionally broken. Your heart shattered. And I'm the one who caused it. How could you not be mad at me?"

Tails smiled large. It was good to see she hadn't changed. She was still blaming herself for things that obviously weren't her fault.

"I'm not mad at you, Cosmo. Sure during the first few weeks you were gone, I didn't even leave my house. But I was never mad at you. You did what you had to do. I'm the one who should be asking you that question. How are you not mad at me for shooting you?"

"I'm not mad at you for shooting me because I asked you to." Cosmo said. "Tails, you also said you loved me right before you pulled the trigger. Did you really mean it?"

Tails was once again shocked by her question. "Of course I meant it. Cosmo, I never stopped loving you the entire time you were gone. I thought my life was officially over when we returned home. We were honored as heroes for the whole world to see, sure. But the real hero wasn't there."

"So you DO still love me." Cosmo said.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna stop anytime soon." Tails said with a smile and a wink.

Cosmo took Tails hand. The latter blushed.

"There was also something else that happened that day." Tails said.

"What?" Cosmo said.

"Right after it happened, you appeared in front of me…and you kissed me." Tails said. "Well at least TRIED to. You went right through me like a ghost."

"Well…would you like to…try it again?" Cosmo asked.

Tails' eyes bugged out. "R-really?"

"Sure. We love each other. Why can't we kiss?" Cosmo said.

I've never kissed anyone before." Tails said. "I don't know how to do it."

"Well let's just give it a try." Cosmo said.

"Um…..okay." Tails muttered.

Cosmo and Tails both started to nervously bring their heads closer to each other. As they got closer, their eyes started to close, they still had no idea what they were doing, but they felt as if something was guiding them. Was it instinct, guardian angel of some sort, who knows? All they knew was that they were getting closer and closer. The two of them puckered their lips and then they met.

Tails and Cosmo were sharing their first kiss right beside the lake of rings. They thought they would stop after two seconds or so, but the two of them found themselves going on with it. Thirty seconds passed and then they finally parted their lips

"Wow. That was amazing." Cosmo said.

"Yeah. I've never felt anything like that before." Tails said.

The two fell silent and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Cosmo." Tails said.

"I love you too, Tails." Cosmo whispered.

Cosmo and Tails began to kiss again. But unbeknownst to them, they were being watched. On the other side of the lake, Sonic and Blurr were watching them with smiles plastered on their faces. It wasn't a very big lake so the two heroes could see the couple clearly. And it filled them with joy to see it. Sonic was happy he finally got his sidekick and little brother back. Blurr was happy he was able to make Tails enjoy life again. Sonic put his hand on Blurr's shoulder.

"You did good today, Blurr." He said.

Blurr nodded. "Yeah. I may not be able to get Blaze back, but it's good to know that I was able to bring back Tails' girlfriend."

"You never think of yourself. Do you?" Sonic asked.

Blurr shook his head. "I only care about making sure peace thrives everywhere. That's why I'm so devoted to my job as an AutoKnight."

"Well that's good to hear. Cause me and the other Freedom Fighters fight for peace all the time." Sonic said.

"You might even have a new recruit." Blurr nudged his head towards Cosmo.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "I think you're right."

"Just promise me this." Blurr said.

"Sure. Anything." Sonic said.

"No matter what happens, make sure those two are always happy." Blurr said. "Cause if the rest of the AutoKnights come back sooner than expected, I might have to leave."

Sonic wrapped his arm around Blurr in a friendly manner.

"Oh don't worry about that. We got six whole months. If not, more. Let's enjoy the time we got." Sonic said.

Blurr smiled. "Race ya back to Tails' place. Espio still has my throwing stars."

Sonic smirked. "Ready…go!"

The two blue colored heroes sped off back to Tails' house side by side creating a gust of wind that managed to somehow pass by Tails and Cosmo who were still enjoying kissing. None of them cared and the two kept on kissing. Both of them also had streams of tears coming from their eyes. This was obviously the best day of their lives.

**Me: And that ladies and gentlemen is my very first attempt at the Tails and Cosmo pairing. And today we officially welcome the new character to the closer of the story. Everyone, heeeeeeerrrrreeeeeesss, Cosmo!**

**Cosmo: Hello everyone. My name is Cosmo.**

**Everyone: Hello, Cosmo.**

**Takamon: We have way too many characters in here.**

**Steve: Yeah. Add any more and we'll have to get a bigger house.**

**Yuriko: I haven't been here for a while. What's happened?**

**Me: Just read the story for yourself and you'll see. But I gotta get back to working on a Spy's Day Off. Chapter nineteen will come very soon. Until then, peace bitches. **


	19. Trevor's Fear

**Me: Hey bitches! I return again!**

**Cosmo: Does he always say that?**

**Trevor: At the beginning and end of every single chapter.**

**Violet: Although we still have no idea why he says it.**

**Me: Hey, I've been doing this ever since the AutoKnights II and I don't plan to stop anytime soon. **

**Kari: Okay. So where's this chapter going to take place?**

**Me: Just read to find out. I'm in a hurry so let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are still owned by me.**

**Trevor: We still can't figure out any new ways to make death threats so just read and enjoy the chapter.**

**Takamon: What he said.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 19: Trevor's Fear**

One day passed by on both sides of the universe for Cybertron and Earth. In that time, Takamon had become very well acquainted with his new Mobian friends and Cosmo whom he had resurrected. The first day went by smoothly. It was the second day that brought the most surprises. And that's where we are now. But we're not going to Mobius this time.

**(Cybertron; Decepticon HQ; 9:30 AM Earth Time)**

Beneath the ruins of Axiom Nexus, the Decepticons continued plotting their dastardly deeds. Megatron was personally waiting for Sideways to give him an update on his status. Whether or not he retrieved the lens is still unknown to every single Decepticon. And Megatron's patience was running thin for Sideways to respond.

"Where IS he?" He shouted. "He was supposed to report back with his sit rep nearly twenty four hours ago!"

"Do you something happened to him, my lord?" Starscream asked.

"I'd bet something DID." Miki said. "Sideways is an excellent warrior, Megatron. But if it was only him against Blurr, there's a chance the AutoKnight eliminated him like he did Ravage."

"We're running out of options." Starscream said. "I say we launch a full scale assault against Earth." Starscream said.

"Silence!" Megatron shouted. "I give the orders, Starscream. We will attack Earth in time. But until we get our secret weapon up and running, we remain here."

"What if Bauer and his pitiful band of heroes manage to get back to Earth before that happens?" Miki asked.

"I assure you, general. They'll still be stuck here even long after we conquer their planet." Megatron cockily said.

"I understand your confidence, master. But there are things we are overlooking." Starscream said. "If we wish to awaken Titano again, we will need an extraordinary amount of energy. Something of which we don't have nor can we spare."

Megatron growled. Starscream always drives him right up the wall. Especially when he was right.

"There are many sources of energon lying beneath the surface of Cybertron. I'm sure of we drilled for them, we would have more than enough energy." Miki said.

"A good theory, general. But unfortunately every last drop of energon we ever extracted has been used up long before you came into our cause." Megatron said. "Only two sources of limitless energy remain. The Allspark, and the Matrix of Leadership. Both of which we have no idea where they are."

"But we DO know that boy has the lens with him right now. All we have to do is get it somehow." Miki said.

"Yes." Megatron said. "Do you have any suggestions general?"

"How about you let me send someone from MY squad to retrieve the lens?" Miki said.

Megatron eyed Miki. He had never thought of sending one of HER troops to go to Earth before. And why he hadn't, he had no idea.

"You have my authorization." Megatron said. "Send Switchflick down to Earth immediately."

"Yes, my lord." Miki bowed and left the chamber.

"Are you sure it's wise to send a pretender to Earth?" Starscream asked.

"Of course I am! Having a Decepticon blend in with the very people that little data packet spends time with is the perfect plan. Not only will we always be among him, but also Switchflick will have the perfect opportunity to strike when he least expects it." Megatron said.

"A brilliant plan, sir." Starscream said. "But what about reviving Titano? We will need to start gathering energy if we hope to restore his spark."

"There are bound to be hidden energy supplies hidden beneath the ruins of every city we have ever destroyed." Megatron said. "The Autobots always kept some in storage in case of emergencies."

"Like the ones we found here underneath Axiom Nexus." Starscream said. "I'll send Skywarp and Thundercracker to the nearest demolished city to search."

"Accompany them. I want no mistakes, Starscream." Megatron ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Starscream left the room now.

Megatron was now alone in his chamber pondering his thoughts. Mostly he was thinking about one thing. Well not really a thing, but he was considered a thing to him.

"_That boy."_

An image of Trevor in his AutoKnight suit came to his head.

"_Such bravery, such resilience."_

Megatron replayed a moment where the human Optimus was able to bring him to the ground.

"_He has become too much like my original nemesis."_

Megatron got up and angrily punched the wall with his giant right fist creating a giant hole in the wall.

"_But how? Every time I have gone into battle with his boy, he has found a way to overpower me! And then he and that other brat turned into that freak monstrosity!"_

Once again, anger filled Megatron as he was reminded of Jetpower prime being born at the last minute to come in and ruin his chance at victory.

"_This boy might even be MORE powerful than the original Prime. Which only makes my problems even worse! He's a human! And he causes me more problems than Prime ever did throughout the entire time span of this war!"_

Megatron punched the wall again.

"_There just has to be some sort of weakness he has! And I must find it! Optimus Prime, whether a human or Cybertronian, must be terminated."_

**(Ruins of Vos; 9:45 AM)**

A peaceful city once, Vos thrived as a populated city with many attractions. That was before it was all blown to bits by Miki herself. Outside the city, Hikaru was by himself looking at the ruins with a mixed expression of sadness and anger. The sadness was towards losing the first city he called home to the Decepticons. And the anger was directed towards Miki since she was the one who destroyed it. As soon as Hikaru found out, he tried to kill her. But Yuriko stopped him.

"_She shouldn't have stopped me. She may carry her same name, but she stopped being my sister a long time ago."_

Hikaru walked through the streets of the city and began to reminisce. He did have some good times in Vos. He went up to building and almost began to cry. He recognized it as the building he and Yuriko lived in. He banged his fist on the wall.

"No need to be angry."

Hikaru transformed his right arm into a plasma cannon. The skin completely disappeared as he did and he quickly turned around and pointed his gun. But he soon turned it back into an arm when he saw that it was Yuriko. His sister.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." He said.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Yuriko asked.

"Why do you always worry about me like I'm a simple minded child?" Hikaru turned his back to her.

"Because I know how reckless you can be when you're angry." Yuriko said. "You may be a tactical genius, but when it comes to temper control, you lack it."

"The only anger I have in this world or any other world is directed towards Miki." Hikaru said.

"You know you shouldn't have such feelings towards your sister." Yuriko said.

Hikaru growled and turned around to glare at Yuriko.

"Dammit, Yuriko! When are you finally going to get it through that thick skull of yours?" he shouted. "Miki is nothing but a destructive monster! She's one of them! Why can't you just accept that she's gone?"

Yuriko's face grew stern. "Because unlike you, brother, I have hope in my heart that one day she will see the light."

"Yuriko, the closest thing to a light Miki will ever see is the flash from a missile explosion!"

"You don't know that!" Yuriko cried.

"Look around you, Yuriko! If you don't remember, she was the one responsible for all this!"

Yuriko did turn around slowly and looked at the ruins of her first home city on Cybertron.

"Regardless, Hikaru, she's been brainwashed."

"You know damn well she's not brainwashed. She joined the Decepticons on her own free will."

"After Megatron lied to her! She was lied to. Ergo, a form of brainwashing." Yuriko said.

Hikaru sighed. "That may be. But it doesn't change the fact that she's aligned with them now. And I'm still wondering something."

"Oh? What?"

"How did she know Trevor's name?" Hikaru asked. "He did come from the past. Did we ever meet him before?"

"Not that I remember. I only remember meeting him when Takato was fighting with Miki. But you're right. That fact that she knew him raises a lot of questions."

Hikaru was about to say something else, but they both heard the sound of jet noise. They looked up and saw three F-22's descending towards the city. Both of them ran into an old dusty alley and hid from them. They watched the three planes transform and land on their robotic legs. One of them was obviously Starscream. The others were purple and black on one, and on the other, light blue.

"The Starscream Triplets." Hikaru said. "What are they doing here?"

"No clue." Yuriko said. "Let's get out of here."

"Hold on. I wanna see what they're doing." Hikaru said. "There has to be a reason they're here."

Hikaru and Yuriko stayed hidden behind the wall of the alley. The three identical Decepticons began to converse with each other as they did.

"We're here. Now where is this energy?" Skywarp said.

"Megatron said it was underneath the city." Starscream said.

"But where exactly underneath the city?" Thundercracker asked.

"I would presume that it's in the catacombs. That seems like the most logical place." Starscream said.

The triples walked off to find the nearest entrance underground while the two techno-organics spying on them were left puzzled.

"Energy? Why are they on the hunt for that?" Yuriko wondered.

"Beats me." Hikaru said. "But they apparently know about the supplies of it we had hidden away."

"What would they even do with them?" Yuriko said

"I'm not sure. But we better get back to Iacon."

Yuriko agreed and took to the sky with her brother trailing behind her and headed for Autobot Headquarters.

**(Iacon; Autobot HQ; 10:05 AM)**

Team Recon, Jazz, Angemon, and Angewomon were working as hard as they could to make repairs to the main server of the Space Bridge Network. Wheeljack was working with them today.

"How are things going on the other end with the ship, Wheeljack?" Bumblebee asked.

"They're finishing up the first engine. After we rebuild all eight of them, then we can actually get started on the outer frame." Wheeljack said.

"This is not gonna be easy." Chromia said.

"Just hang in there, sweetie." Jazz said. "We'll get back home."

"Don't call me, sweetie." Chromia said. "You may be my boyfriend, but I don't like those stupid names."

"Noted." Jazz said.

Just then, Yuriko and Hikaru rushed into the room panting like crazy, earning themselves stares from every Autobot, AutoKnight, and Digimon in the room.

"Whoa. Where did you two just come from?" Chromia asked.

"Vos." Hikaru panted.

"Your old city? Why were you there?" Arcee asked.

"I followed Hikaru there. He was just looking around. We were talking until the Starscream Triplets showed up there." Yuriko said.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at the two siblings.

"Did they see you?" Mirage asked.

"No, Mirage." Hikaru replied. "We got away before they saw us. But we did overhear them saying something about an energy supply in the catacombs of Vos."

Hot Rod was there too. "Are you sure that's what they said?" 

"Yeah." Yuriko said. "Do you know anything?"

"Yes. Underneath every Autobot controlled city, we hid an emergency stock of Energon cubes for a just in case scenario. But I always thought they were destroyed when the cities themselves were."

"But if they SURVIVED, the Decepticons could use them." Yuriko said.

"What would the Decepticons want with old Energon anyway?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah. Would it still be good if it's been there for millions of years?" Angemon asked.

"Energon never loses its juice. It could last forever if no one uses it. So if it's there, it's still in mint condition and ready to use." Wheeljack said.

"We should tell Optimus about this." Angewomon said.

"Right." Bumblebee unveiled his comlink and spoke into it. "Optimus, this is Bumblebee. Come in."

**(The Ark Hangar; 10:14 AM)**

Everyone was doing their thing working on the Ark. The AutoKnights were in their human modes and still doing some heavy lifting. Optimus stopped however when his comlink started to beep.

"This is, Optimus."

"Prime, it's Bee."

"What's going on? Are you done? Does it work?"

"No. It's not that. Yuriko and Hikaru just got back from Vos. They found Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker there looking for energy."

"The Starscream Triplets? Energy? What energy?"

Ironhide came over to Optimus so she could hear, but not without giving him a very weird look which he failed to notice. Bumblebee explained what Hot Rod had said to them.

"So the Decepticons are looking for Energon. That can't be good." Optimus said.

"What should we do, Optimus?"

"We'll stay alert and do our best monitor them. We still have no idea where their base is, but it looks like they're going to be outside a while. See if Perceptor can monitor the other wrecked cities and see if he can spot them."

"I'll let him know."

Bumblebee fuzzed out and Optimus turned to look at Ironhide.

"Looks like the moronic trio is hunting down some old energy." He said.

"I heard." Violet nearly whispered that.

Optimus could easily tell that something was up.

"Is something wrong, Hide?" he asked. "I've noticed every time you've passed by me today, you've been looking at me weird. What's up?"

"Oh…it's nothing. I promise." Ironhide turned and quickly walked away.

Optimus was left puzzled. Ratchet and Sideswipe were watching the whole thing. The two of them promised Ironhide they would talk to him. Now would be a good time. Ratchet walked and Sideswipe skated over to him.

"Hey, dude. Can we talk to you?" Sideswipe said.

"Alone?" Ratchet added.

Optimus had a pretty good idea what they wanted to talk about. The three of them left the giant hangar and stood outside the nearest door so no one could hear them.

"Alright. What's up?" Optimus asked.

"Are you ever going to confess to her?" Ratchet asked.

"That's kind of my personal business. Don't you think?" Optimus replied.

"Look, we know you love her and so do you? Why not just tell her and see what happens?" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus kept on giving different answers to the same question over and over again. But what he didn't know was Ironhide was on the other side of the door and she could hear everything with her ear pressed up to it.

"Come on, Optimus. Just tell us. Why are you scared?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed. It was clear these two weren't going to let it go.

"What is something bad happens?"

Ratchet and Sideswipe seemed confused by that response.

"We don't follow." Sideswipe said.

"Okay." Optimus said. "Let's just imagine in the following scenario, that I DO tell her my feelings, and we become boyfriend and girlfriend. We're still in the middle of a war, you guys. What if something happens to her?"

Now the two other knights got it. Ironhide couldn't believe Optimus was actually scared.

"If something happened to her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. And even worse, what if something happens to ME?"

"You?" Ratchet and Sideswipe both said.

"Yeah. If something happens to me, like I die, sure she'd be okay, but it would break her heart if she actually felt the same way. I can't do that to her." Optimus hung his head down. "I won't do it."

Ironhide was even more astounded. He cared about her so much in more ways than one. Optimus turned to go out the door and as it opened, Ironhide rushed away so he wouldn't see her. Optimus was really scared. How could the guy who leads them all into battle be scared? It just didn't seem possible.

But strangely enough, this would only rank as one of the top five surprises for the day. The other ones were on Earth.

**Me: Crap. This chapter kinda sucks.**

**Sonic: It's also a lot shorter than most chapters.**

**Takamon: Yeah. What gives with that?**

**Me: Some chapters are long, some chapters are short. It's just how I roll.**

**Cream: Okay then.**

**Me: Now then. I got two other stories to work on. I'll get chapter twenty up soon. Until then, peace bitches. **


	20. The Bets, The Birds, and the Flames

**Me: Hey bitches! I return for the twentieth time in this here story.**

**Steve: Twenty chapters. Longest story ever!**

**Me: High five, Steve!**

**(Steve and I high five)**

**Me: Ow! Steve, that was your robot arm!**

**Steve: Oops. My bad. But still, having a robotic limb kicks ass.**

**Bunnie: You said it, pardnuh.**

**Me: Okay. This chapter might be a bit longer than most so I'm just gonna get straight to it. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer and Takamon are owned by me alone.**

**Takamon: Please. Someone help us get more ways of saying it.**

**Trevor: Seriously. Vector's not here. **

**Me: Just enjoy chapter twenty and ignore them.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 20: The Bets, The Birds, and the Flames**

**(Mobius; New Mobotropolis; 9:45 AM)**

While Yuriko and Hikaru were chatting on Cybertron, very different things were going in New Mobotropolis. Angel Island was in the part of its flight path when it's over the giant city. So the Chaotix all decided to come on down for a visit. They came down using what they call a warp ring. For the first few hours, the Freedom Fighters, and the Chaotix all chatted. But then they stopped when they realized that someone was missing.

"Hey. Where's Espio?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know. Wasn't he with us the whole time?" Saffron asked.

"Takamon's gone too." Tails pointed out.

"Where did they go? And how did they even leave without us knowing?" Cream asked.

"Ninjas. What can you do?" Sonic said.

"Takamon is a ninja?" Julie-Su asked.

"Yeah." Knuckles replied. "When he turned into Blurr, he becomes a ninja. Remember those throwing stars he had?"

"Yeah. Those wings were cool looking." Vector said.

"I wanna get a closer look at his suit." Rotor said. "How can all those robotics just disappear into a sheet of clothing like that?"

"Who here can possibly answer that, Rotor?" Sally asked.

"I believe I can."

That was Teletraan who said it. He was in Nicole's hand.

"How are you two doing?" Sally asked.

"We're doing fine, Sally." Nicole replied. "Now what were you saying Teletraan?"

"Oh. Blurr's robotics, along with all the other AutoKnights disappear into their suits. Where they go is some sort of alternate storage dimension where they wait to be called upon. It's that simple."

Rotor was fascinated. "Wow. But it still doesn't answer the question of where he and Espio are."

"The two of them are down by the Lake of Rings." Nicole said. "They seem to be having fun together."

"Fun?" Mighty said.

Everyone looked at each other and then they all headed for the Lake of Rings. When they got there, they saw Espio and Blurr together.

And they were fighting.

Takamon had turned into Blurr and was unleashing every single move of Cybertronian Ninja martial arts against Espio. They were more like sparring than fighting. Both of them were extraordinarily skilled. Each of them threw lightning fast punches and kicks like Jackie Chan vs. Jet Li. Needless to say, the spectators were impressed by their talents in fighting skills.

"Dang. Those two are dangerous." Chris said.

"Why are they fighting?" Cosmo asked.

"They're not." Tails replied. "Well they ARE, but they're just practicing with each other. It's called sparring."

"Sparring." Cosmo had never heard of it. The last time she saw two friends fight, it was between Sonic and Knuckles. And those two were going for real.

Espio and Blurr had failed to notice they had an audience. They kept going at it like the two ninjas they were. The two of them threw attacks at the other and they dodged them with extreme flexibility and agility.

"I've never seen Espio use his ninja skills in full before." Ray said.

"I haven't either. Let's watch them." Vector said.

The group of Mobians and the single human took a seat and watched the match. Even Nicole sat down on the ground next to Sally.

Blurr and Espio separated and stood apart from one another.

"How about we have a little contest to hone our skills?" Espio said. "This is how my training went. The first one to get three hits wins. After each successful hit, we pause."

Blurr smirked. "Alright."

Sonic and the others looked at each other with hopeful smiles.

"Oh sweet. We get to see two ninjas duke it out for real." Sonic said.

"I'm placing bets." Vector pulled a bookie's cap out of nowhere and put it on his head.

"Vector, get real." Julie-Su said. "Ah screw it. Give me ten rings for Espio to win."

"I'll take that action." Amy said. "Ten rings on Blurr."

"Ah why not?" Bunnie said. "I'll put down ten rings on sugah-knight too."

Antoine looked at his wife. "Pardon. But, 'sugar-knight'?"

"Why not?" Bunnie said. "I like that nickname."

"Alright. Any more takers?" Vector asked.

Sonic and Mighty also joined in. Mighty was for Espio and Sonic was for Blurr. Now all there was to do was wait and watch.

Blurr and Espio looked each other dead in the eye. Then the both of them closed their right fists and held them up to their open left palms. The two of them then bowed to each other. They took fighting stances and started to move around waiting for the other one to make a move. Blurr lunged first with a sidekick. Espio blocked it easily and threw some punches of his own. Blurr blocked them all and then the two of them begun their stare down again. Espio went on the offensive and did a jumping kick towards the AutoKnight. Blurr swatted his foot away and Espio still managed to land nicely while spinning. He spun and did a backwards roundhouse kick as he landed, something Blurr wasn't expecting. Espio hit the side of Blurr's head and Blurr fell to the ground. Espio backed off and let the gold and blue knight get up.

"Not bad." Blurr rubbed his head.

"Ready for round two?" Espio said as he got back into his fighting stance.

Blurr smirked and gave a small chuckle as he got ready to fight again. But before anything could be done, Espio turned invisible. Blurr didn't know he could do that. So he had no idea what to do. He felt a fist hit his stomach and he doubled over as Espio re-appeared in front of him.

"That was a cheap shot." Blurr said.

"Ninjas aren't taught to play fair." Espio said.

Blurr got back up and Espio vanished again. It was now two to nothing Espio. Blurr decided to go with a new approach. He stood up straight and closed his eyes. The people watching him were confused.

"What is he doing?" Ray asked.

"And Espio wins." Saffron said.

But then Blurr's eyes shot open and he brought his hand up to his head. He had grabbed a solid hold of what felt like the toe of Espio's shoe. He turned around and quickly threw a punch and successfully hit the now visible Espio in his stomach, forcing him to the ground.

"Two to one." Blurr said.

"Hm." Espio got back up and didn't vanish this time.

The two of them charged at each other and met halfway and started to attack very quickly. No one watching could keep up with them. Blurr ducked a punch and went to sweep his legs to trip him. Espio jumped and threw a punch at Blurr's face. Blurr caught his arm and didn't let go. Espio tried to punch with his other arm, but Blurr caught that one too. He spread his arms apart and gave Espio a hard kick to the chest sending him back a ways. Espio rubbed his chest and got back up.

"Final round." Espio said.

"You do know they have bets going for both of us. Right?" Blurr said.

"Who cares?" Espio said.

The audience was surprised. The two of them never even looked that way. How did they even know they were there?

"Stupid ninjas. They see everything." Vector said.

"Go Espio." Charmy said.

"Let's go, Blurr." Sonic said.

The two ninjas stared down again. Then they attacked once more. It looked like a kung-fu movie. Espio and Blurr were punching, kicking, and jumping around so perfectly it looked like they rehearsed it before.

"This looks like the trailer to that re-make of the Karate Kid." Chris said. "Well…sort of."

"They're really good." Cream said.

"You think maybe they'll teach us some of those moves?" Rotor asked.

"You're retired, Rote. You don't need to learn." Sonic said.

"It's amazing how fast they can go." Cosmo said. "Sonic, can you do that?"

"The only fast I know is running, Cosmo. As for combat, I only know standard moves. Not like THAT." Sonic said.

"Yeah. If Sonic was a ninja, he'd be able to avoid Amy a lot better." Tails said.

"I highly doubt that." Amy said with a wink to Sonic.

"Oh dang!" Knuckles was still watching Blurr and Espio.

The two ninjas were still going at it with no signs of getting tired or anything. But then the two of them actually managed to punch each other's fist. Espio blocked out the severe pain he was feeling due to him punching a fist made of metal. The two of them started to push their fists trying to push the other back. Then the two of them jumped and did the same spinning kick. Both of them hit and both of them went to the ground. Two of them got back up and looked at each other.

"Call it a draw?" Espio said.

"Yeah. I think we've proved that we're both equally skilled ninjas." Blurr said.

Espio and Blurr smiled and then they bowed to each other one more time before taking a look at their spectators.

"The next show is at seven o clock tonight. Be sure to tip your waitress." Blurr joked.

"You hippie ninjas and your morals. You couldn't go on until someone won?" Vector said as he gave back everyone's money.

"Let it go, hon." Bunnie said. "Bettah they call it a draw then kill themselves."

Blurr turned back into Takamon and shook Espio's hand.

"Let's do it again sometime." Espio said.

"I'll hold you to that." Takamon said.

"Come on, Espio. We gotta go back to Angel Island." Knuckles said.

"Alright. Let's go." Espio said.

The Chaotix waved goodbye to the Freedom Fighters and they left the city to head back up to the island in the sky. Nicole handed Teletraan back over to Takamon and he put the device back into his chest armor.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Cream asked.

"I actually have plans today." Takamon said. "I was going to go back to Earth and go into my world for a visit."

"You mean you were going to go to your digital world?" Sonic said.

"Can we come?" Tails asked.

"I don't think you can." Takamon said. "Only Digimon and a special handful of selected humans can go."

"Maybe they can." Teletraan said in a muffled voice.

Takamon pulled him back out. "What was that?"

"I've seen that portal to your world before, Takamon. And I understand the structure of it. If you can pull one up on a simple computer, and then plug me into it. I should be able to interface and modify it so anyone can go as long as they're with you."

Takamon didn't know what to say. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can. Who do you think I am? Tai?" Teletraan said.

"So we get to go to your world, Takamon?" Cream asked.

Takamon chuckled. "I guess so, Cream."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"Who else wants to go to my world?" Takamon asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for a platter of chili dogs." Sonic said.

"Wherever my Sonic goes, I shall follow." Amy said.

"You have to protect me. So I'm going anyway." Chris said.

"How about Cosmo? You wanna go to the Digital World?" Tails held out his hand.

Cosmo smiled and took it. "We spent months traveling around space visiting different planets. This should be no different."

"Saddle me up, sugah-knight! I'll go too." Bunnie said.

"Oui. And I shall accompany my wife to this world." Antoine said.

"I guess I'll go too." Sally said.

"I can't. King Elias is calling for the Council of Acorn to join and I need to be there." Rotor said.

"Alright then." Takamon said. "The only way for us to go to my world is to go back to Earth first. So Cream, you have to tell your mother."

"Okay. Let's get going." Cream said.

Nicole pixilated out and the rest of the group stopped by Cream's house first. Vanilla had no problem with what she wanted to do and so they made way for Castle Acorn. Once there, Rotor turned on the warp machine and then the whole group going to the Digital World stepped through it to Earth.

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; 10:15 AM)**

On the other side of the machine, Chuck came in when he heard it turn on automatically. Then the group from the other side walked out. Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine had never been to Earth before. So they were getting a good look around.

"Hi, grandpa." Chris said.

"Hello, Chris. Why are you back so soon? And who are your friends there?" he pointed to the Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine.

The three introduced themselves to Chuck and he did so back. Then Takamon explained to him why they were there.

"I see. I have a computer in my lap upstairs. Follow me." Chuck said.

Chuck led the group upstairs to his lab and showed them the computer. Takamon went over to it and got online.

"What are you doing, Takamon?" Chuck asked.

"The only way to bring up a portal to the Digital World is to access a special web domain that no one knows exists. Not even the government. Ironic." Takamon said.

"How is it ironic?" Cosmo asked.

"Human beings are the ones who created the world's digital network. And the Digital World is the byproduct of the information that flows through it every day. So technically, human beings created my world, and they also created ME." Takamon turned to Chuck. "So yeah. Thanks for that."

"No problem." Chuck joked.

"Alright. I got it." Takamon said.

The Digi-Port formed itself on the computer screen and everyone gathered around to see it.

"Very interesting." Sally said.

"Excusez moi, monsieur Takamon. But how will we be getting through zat to your world?" Antoine asked.

"I'm not sure. Teletraan said he could modify it." Takamon said.

"That I can." Teletraan said. "Takamon, set me down right next to the computer."

Takamon did as he was told and Teletraan began to do his work. A small cord came out from the underside of Teletraan and it automatically plugged into one of the USB ports. A few seconds later, a progress bar came across Teletraan's screen. One minute passed by, and the bar filled up all the way.

"That's it. You can all get in now." Teletraan said.

"Really? How?" Tails asked.

Takamon must be the one to conjure up the power of the gate. All the rest of you have to do is hold onto his body, and you will be sent with him."

"Way past cool!" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Amy said.

"Alright alright." Takamon put Teletraan back in his chest armor. Then he held up his left hand and opened up his palm right in front of the screen

"Here goes nothing. Digi-port, open!"

A small white light shone out of Takamon's hand. Then the small purple light on the portal blinked a few times. And then it turned green.

"Alright. It's open. Everyone grab on to me."

Amy grabbed Takamon's right arm and Cream grabbed his right hand. Cheese rested on top of Takamon's head. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder and Tails and Cosmo both touched his back. Bunnie put her robotic hand on his other shoulder and Sally and Antoine decided to touch the lashes that came out of the back of his head. Chris put his hand on the golden monster's head also.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Takamon asked.

"Ready!" Everyone else said.

"Then here we go."

The light came back from Takamon's hand and then the whole screen started to shine with bright light. Takamon's body turned into a grey silhouette. Then so did everyone else touching him. Then they all got sucked into the computer screen leaving a dumbfounded Chuck behind.

"They really traveled into a world filled with data. And I forgot to give Chris the camera." He said.

**(The Digital World; Some unknown place; 10:25 AM)**

In the middle of the forest, there was nothing around but peace and quiet. That and the small TV lying on the ground. The TV automatically turned on and then a huge black blur came out of it. Takamon, Sonic, Sally, and everyone else landed on the ground in a huge pile.

"Ow. I think I drove my head into someone's back." Sally said.

"That would be mine, mon princess." Antoine said.

"Yeah this is actually a problem I've gone through." Takamon said.

It took a while for everyone to get sorted out, but eventually they did. That's when they all looked around and the new ones to it were absolutely awestruck. They thought this world was going to look like the inside of cyberspace. With lights and circuits running everywhere. They hadn't anticipated this.

They were in the middle of a spectacular forest. The trees grew tall, and the leaves on them were as green as an emerald. The air smelled fresh to everyone's delight. The sun shined down on them and made Takamon look shiny.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Digital World." Takamon said.

"Oh my stars. Takamon your world in absolutely incredible!" Bunnie said.

"Everything looks so beautiful." Cosmo said.

"Even the flowers smell nice." Cream had already picked a red flower and took a whiff of it.

"Well come on. Let's walk around." Takamon said.

Takamon walked on ahead and everyone stayed behind him and continued to look around.

"I can't believe a place this amazing is hidden away." Chris said.

"It all feels too real to be just data." Tails picked up a small rock and looked at it.

"But yet it all is." Takamon said. "Everything you see in this world is the result of data passing through the world's digital network. The creatures, the land, the trees, the clouds, even the rocks and the water here are completely made of data. And right now, your own bodies are also data for the time being since you're here."

"You mean our bodies are completely digital right now?" Sonic asked.

"Precisely." Takamon answered. "But you still retain all of your senses and abilities."

"Man. This would sure be a cool place to explore on the run." Sonic said. "But I'm kind hungry."

Takamon smirked. "I thought you guys might be hungry. That's why I chose to bring us here to this part of the world. There's a restaurant just up ahead and they have great food."

"They have restaurants here?" Amy asked.

"They have everything here." Takamon said. "Cities, stores, you name it, it's here in Digi-World somewhere."

"Let's eat then." Tails said. "Are you hungry, Cosmo?"

"I could eat something. I haven't much since I came back yesterday." Cosmo said.

"And once more a huge thanks goes out to Takamon for making that happen." Amy said.

"Thanks, Tak." Everyone said in union.

"It's no big deal, guys." Takamon said. "Oh hey look. There it is."

Takamon pointed ahead and they saw a small restaurant on the shore near a lake. They first admired the water. Sonic could care less about the water. And of course, we all know why. They walked into the restaurant and looked around. There were a few Digimon there already eating. There were a couple of Gazimon, Mushroomon, Geckomon, there was even a Meramon eating there. None of them noticed but there was music coming in there and it sounded like it was coming from a bass guitar.

"These are all Digimon?" Chris asked.

"Yep." Takamon went to the front counter.

And the Digitamamon we all know was there behind it.

"What can I do for you?" the egg asked.

"How about a couple of booths for me and my friends here?" Takamon said.

"Of course, sir." Digitamamon said. "Right this way."

They all followed Digitamamon and he led them to a couple of open booths that was right by the window. They all sat down. Takamon, Amy, Cream, Tails, and Cosmo sat it one. Sonic, Chris, Sally, Bunnie, and Antoine took the other one.

"Takamon you've known about this place ever since I met you and didn't think to show us until NOW?" Amy asked.

"Well I didn't think you guys could even get in here before." Takamon said.

"Well, thanks for bringing us. It's gorgeous here." Bunnie said.

"No problem." Takamon replied.

Then the waiter came over. It was a Tapirmon. It was floating in the air like a ghost.

"My name is Tapirmon and I'll be your waiter today." He handed them all some menus. "Just give me a call when you're ready to order."

Tapirmon floated away and they all looked at the menu. Sonic nearly jumped for joy.

"They got chili dogs here!" he cheered.

"Alright. Calm down." Sally said.

"They seem to have a lot of food they normally have on Earth." Chris said.

"Once again, humans created us. We take on after you guys in a way when it comes to food and what not." Takamon said.

"So you have a money system too?" Sonic asked.

"Don't you worry about the money. I'll take care of it." Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out a huge wad of bills. They had different color and style than other paper money. "I'll still carry a few thousand Digi-dollars just in case. Of course they're only good here."

"Is there anything you DON'T do?" Sonic asked.

"Cook. I can't cook anything and that's pretty much it. Oh yeah. And I don't do vasectomies." Takamon said.

"What's a vasectomy?" Cream asked.

Everyone went pale at that question. Cosmo was the only one who also didn't know what it was.

"Tails, do you know what a vasectomy is?" Cosmo asked.

"Uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh…" Tails went stiff.

"It's not really something you should know about for another few years, Cosmo." Amy said. "Trust me on that. And Cream, you should wait at least ten more years."

"Okay." Cream and Cosmo both said.

Everyone else took a sigh of relief.

"_Note to self: Cut down on sex talk in front of younger ones." _Takamon thought.

After a few more minutes of examining the menu, Tapirmon came back over and asked for their order. Sonic ordered ten chili dogs to no one's surprise. Takamon ordered the bowl of soup since he knew it was Digitamamon's specialty. Amy, Tails, Antoine, and Chris also ordered the soup. Cosmo would share with Tails. Cream ordered a small burger and fries to share with Cheese. Sally and Bunnie ordered a simple salad. Tapirmon nodded and went to the kitchen to give the order to Digitamamon.

"This place has great service." Sally said.

"I used to come in here all the time to listen to my friend's bass playing." Takamon said.

"What does a bass sound like?" Cosmo said.

"It's like a guitar but the sound is a lot deeper." Takamon said. "My best friend GK could really play on it. I can almost hear it now."

"Hey. I can hear it too." Amy said.

"Yeah. Me too." Bunnie said.

"I can too." Sonic said.

Takamon listened closely. He heard it. The deep sound of someone plucking the four strings of an electric bass guitar smoothly.

He noticed something about the noise. The riff, the tempo, the rhythm. It all sounded so…familiar. His eyes went very wide. He only knew one Digimon who could play like that. He stood up in the seat of his booth and turned towards the back of the restaurant. He gasped at what he saw.

Standing on a small stage, was a green and orange feathered bird playing a blue bass guitar. Takamon thought he had been drugged. But he wasn't. Standing on staging playing his bass smoothly, was none other than GK. And he was alive. As GK finished playing, a small applause came from the customers and he took his bow. He turned back around and leaned over to put his guitar back in the case. Takamon got out of his seat and walked over to him. GK still had his back turned so he had no idea someone was behind him. Takamon tapped his shoulder with his finger.

"Yeah what?" GK asked.

Takamon smirked. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to ask you what you think about commitment."

GK snorted. "Oh, brother. Don't even get me started on that subject. Commitment is basically just saying goodbye to your freedom. And if you don't take my advice, I swear you're going to live your life in misery."

Takamon chuckled. "It's good to see you haven't changed, GK."

GK stood up and turned around. "How do you know my…." He stopped short when he saw who he was talking to. "Tak? Is…is that really you?"

Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out the picture of himself and the bird. He showed it to GK. The bird looked at the picture closely and then looked back at Takamon still shocked. Takamon put the picture back in his chest armor and he thought he saw his best friend tear up.

"Dude, are you crying?" he asked.

"Huh?" GK tried to hide it. "No way mon. You know me Tak. I never cry."

Takamon held out his hands for a hug. "Come 'ere, GK."

"Oh I missed you, Tak!" GK literally jumped into Tak's arms and wrapped his wings around him.

Takamon returned the hug and gave one of the biggest smiles he's ever given. The hug broke and the two best friends looked at each other.

"Where have you been, Tak? I've been looking all over for you for ten years!" GK said.

"Wait. Ten years?" Takamon said. "But that means…"

"Right after the Dark Masters were defeated, I was immediately reborn in Primary Village. I spent the last ten years looking for you." GK said.

Takamon sweatdropped. GK had been alive the whole time and he didn't even know it.

"I just had to be alone." Takamon said. "I hid myself away. And as for the past few weeks, I've been in the human world."

"You went to the human world?" GK asked.

Takamon smirked. "And beyond." He said. "I brought some of my friends with me. And you are going to meet them."

Takamon dragged the green and orange bird over to the two booths where his friends sat.

"Everyone, I would like to officially introduce to you, my best friend, Gukkumon."

"Please. Call me GK."

Everyone gave GK their own names and their compliments on his bass playing. GK thanked them and sat down with them.

"So you guys come from the human world?" GK asked.

"Well I do." Chris said. "These guys here come from a different world."

"It's true." Sonic said.

"Okay. Tell me everything, Tak. I want to know where you've been." GK said.

Tak told GK everything. The AutoKnights, the fight, everything.

"You mean to tell me you're fighting in a war in another world?" GK said. "Dude that is the perfect story to tell girls."

Takamon slapped his forehead. "GK, there are children here."

"My bad." GK said. "So are you going to stay here?"

Takamon frowned. "No, GK. I have to go back to Earth."

"Oh." GK muttered.

"And I want you to come with me." Takamon said.

GK perked right up. "You want me to come to Earth?"

"Yes. Come on, GK. We've been here for over two hundred fifty years." Takamon said.

"I'm two forty eight." GK said.

"Regardless, there is so much more for us on Earth. AND on the world Sonic came from." Takamon said.

"I don't know, Tak. I love it here. Playing for tips, scoring every night, can I do that on Earth and Sonic's world?"

Takamon leaned over and whispered something in GK's ear. GK began to smile bigger and bigger as Takamon went on. He got up and packed up his bass and went back over.

"Let's make way for Earth." GK said.

"GK, first of all, we ordered food here and it hasn't come yet. And second, I'm not done showing these guys around." Takamon said.

"Oh. Alright." GK said.

The conversation went on, and then Tapirmon came back with the food. And to everyone's surprise except for Takamon and GK, they thought it was the best food they ever tasted. When they were all done eating they were all full.

"I never would have thought that digital food would taste so good." Sally said.

"This place is full of surprises." GK said. "You're not done showing them around, are you Tak?"

"No way. I still got plenty of places to show them. Although some of them, I'm not really sure how I'm gonna get to." Takamon said.

"Like where?" GK asked.

"File Island." Takamon replied.

"Oh I can get there without flying." GK said. "Hurry up, pay the bill, leave the tip, and I'll show you."

And they did just that. Takamon paid for the entire meal and left a very generous tip for Tapirmon. They left the restaurant and GK took over the lead. Sonic walked up to Takamon.

"Wow what exactly did you say to him to make him want to go?" the hedgehog whispered.

"I just told him that there are more places to play and more places to fly outside this world."

Sonic nodded and then Takamon rubbed his head.

"That…and I said the women on your world are hot and good to go."

Sonic nearly faceplanted.

"So you just told him that the girls on my world are looking for someone to bang?" Sonic asked.

"Hey it's the only way to make him do anything. He'll go to a yard sale if it means he'll get some for going." Takamon said.

Sonic slapped his face. "Ugh. Fine we'll deal with him later."

"We're here." GK said.

Everyone stopped and GK showed them they were on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the entire sea.

"The Grand Open Ocean." Takamon said. "Man it's been too long since I've seen this."

"The water looks so clean." Sally said.

"I feel like going swimming right now." Cream said.

"Chao! Chao!"

"Take a look right here." GK pointed to the ground.

Right next to the bird's feet was a round platform.

"This is a teleportation platform. It will take you directly to File Island." GK said.

"How does it work?" Bunnie asked.

"Just stand on it." GK said.

"I'll give it a whirl." Sonic stepped forward and on the platform. "So now what?"

His own question was answered by his body turning into a white light and vanishing from sight.

"Where did he go?" Chris asked.

"He's probably on File Island." GK said. "I'll go see."

GK stepped on the platform and then he lit up and warped just like Sonic. One by one, they all got on and warped. A minute later, all of them arrived. GK handed Takamon his bass, flew up, and looked around.

"Yep. This is definitely File Island." GK said. "There's Infinity Mountain."

Everyone on the ground looked through the trees and saw a giant mountain. Infinity Mountain.

"So where to now?" GK said.

"Which was is Primary Village?" Takamon asked.

"Primary Village? It's that way. North." GK pointed. "Why do you wanna go where?" he landed.

"Just keeping a promise I made to a few friends." Takamon began to walk in the way GK pointed.

It took about ten minutes. But soon, they arrived in a field where giant eggs were everywhere.

"What are those eggs?" Amy asked.

"Those are digi-eggs. The eggs that all Digimon hatch from, Amy." Takamon said.

"Me and Tak here also came from eggs." GK said.

"I still find that hard to believe." Tails said. "Well not for you GK. But for Takamon, He doesn't look like someone who could hatch from an egg."

"Wait till you see what I looked like before I digivolved." Takamon said.

"Digivolved?" Sally said. "What's that?"

"You'll find out." Takamon said.

"So why are all these eggs here?" Cosmo asked.

"Because this is Primary Village. This is where all Digimon hatch and start their lives. And there's a single Digimon here who watches over them all." Takamon said.

"But there has to be at least hundreds of eggs here. How could one single Digimon take care of them all?" Sally asked.

Takamon looked back at her and smirked. "He's really, REALLY, good."

They kept on walking until they came across huge building blocks the size of buildings. Then they all saw a single red Digimon surrounded by a bunch of baby Digimon.

"Hey, Elecmon. Remember me?" Takamon said.

Elecmon turned away from his babies and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Of course I remember you. You're the Takamon who brought me all of those Embramon to take care of." He said.

Takamon nodded. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Elecmon said.

Takamon looked down and then the Embramon's faces all lit up. They were just little golden balls with one small golden spike running out of the top of their heads with blue eyes. They all immediately started to charge at Takamon and then the he sweatdropped. He forgot there were so many.

"Oh boy."

The Embramon all jumped and tackled Takamon to the ground. Takamon started to laugh.

"Daddy! We missed you!" One of them said.

"I missed you guys too."

The Mobians looked at each other and back at Takamon.

"Daddy?" Chris asked.

"It's just what they call me." Takamon said.

"Who are those guys, Daddy?" another one asked.

"Those are my friends. Go on and say hi to them."

The pack of at least one hundred Embramon calmly went over to the group and the Mobians all kneeled down.

"Hi there!" one of them squeaked.

Sally picked that particular one up.

"Hello, little one." She said.

"They're all so cute!" Amy picked up two of them.

"They sure are." Bunnie said as she held one.

"But…what are they?" Sonic asked.

"Remember how I told you that all the Takamon except for me never came back and re-configured?" Takamon said.

They all nodded.

"Well, these guys are them. They finally hatched a few weeks ago and they've been staying here." Takamon said.

"So you used to look exactly like this?" Chris asked.

"Yep."

"Wow. We were really shrimpy back then. Weren't we, Tak?" GK said.

"Yeah. We really were, GK."

"Wait." Elecmon came over. "You're a Gukkumon, right?"

GK narrowed his eyes. "Yeah."

"And you're this Takamon's best friend. Right?"

"Okay. How do you know that?" Takamon asked.

Elecmon stared at him with wide eyes.

"You need to come with me. Right away." Elecmon grabbed Takamon's hand and started to drag him off.

"H-hey! Wait!" Takamon cried.

Everyone started to follow. Elecmon led Takamon to a small wooden house in the middle of the field. He went inside and Takamon jerked his and free.

"Okay. What is going on here, Elecmon?" he asked.

Elecmon smiled and pointed to the door of another room.

"There's someone here who I think really wants to see you." Elecmon said.

Takamon didn't know what that meant. Neither did anyone else.

"Who would want to see him? Who here besides you and these little guys here even KNOW him?" GK asked.

"Just go. Trust me." Elecmon said.

Takamon wasn't sure. He looked back at his group of friends for an answer.

"Go on. It's not like it's anything bad." Sonic said.

"You don't know that." Takamon said.

"Just go." Sally said.

Takamon shrugged and went to the door. He put his hand on the knob and looked back one more time. They all either nodded their heads or waved their hands to gesture him. Takamon took a deep breath and turned the knob to open the door. He walked through it and looked around the room to see what was in there. But once he saw WHO was in there, he lost his voice. All he could do was gasp. Sonic and the others came up behind to him to see too and they also gasped.

Standing right in front of them with her long pink and orange streaked hair, was Takamon's wife. Blaze.

**Takamon: Say what now?**

**Me: Yes. I gave you back your wife Takamon. You're welcome.**

**Amy: You made this chapter a little longer than usual.**

**Me: I know I know. But I had so many things I wanted to put in this chapter, and I wanted to use them all.**

**Espio: What about that sparring match at the beginning? That was a bit unnecessary.**

**Me: Oh that? I just got back from watching the new Karate Kid. So I kinda got it from that.**

**Espio: Is that movie any good.**

**Me: It kicks the original ones ass in my opinion. Now then. I'll be back with chapter twenty one soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	21. Different Duties

**Me: Hey bitches! I return once more.**

**Trevor: Good. Cause after what happened after last chapter left a lot of unanswered questions.**

**GK: So this is outside the story huh?**

**Blaze: Roomy place you got here, AK.**

**Me: Thank you, Blaze.**

**Violet: I think you better get right to it, AK. Because I think the readers are growing impatient.**

**Me: Right you are, Vi. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, and Blaze I DO own.**

**Trevor: And if one joke about that is made**

**Blaze: I'll roast your ass with my bare hands.**

**Takamon: I love you so freakin much.**

**Blaze: Come here.**

**(Takamon and Blaze begin to make out)**

**Me:….okay then.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 21: Different Duties**

**(Digital World; Primary Village; 11:20 AM)**

Silence. It was so quiet you'd think it was a freakin cemetery. But seeing how Takamon's wife was standing right in front of him, it would have been a good guess. Blaze and Takamon just stood there staring at each other with wide eyes and dropped jaws. Sonic, Tails, and the others stood next to him doing the same thing.

"Blaze?" Takamon muttered.

"Tak?" Blaze muttered back.

Takamon took a step toward her. Very nervously I might add.

"This…this isn't some sort of cruel trick, is it?" Takamon said.

Blaze started to inch herself towards her husband. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not dreaming, am I? I'm not about to wake up and find out you're not really here, am I?"

Blaze softened her expression. She understood why he was asking these things. The two of them were now standing right in front of each other. Takamon held up his hand and gently touched her face.

"Tak, I swear. It's really me." Blaze said.

Takamon's eyes began to overflow with tears. Something they rarely ever did. Blaze's bright yellow eyes did the same thing.

"I can't believe it." Blaze whispered.

"Me neither." Takamon whispered. "Blaze, I love you."

"I love you too, Tak."

Takamon put his hands on his wife's shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. Then he did something he hadn't done in ten years. He puckered his lips, closed his eyes, and kissed the girl he loved. Blaze closed her own eyes and fell into the kiss herself. She put her pink hands behind his head and embraced him just like she used to do.

Behind them, the group of friends all smiled at the sight. The five girls all wiped their eyes. Antoine looked at Bunnie.

"Mon amour, what ees wrong?" he asked

Bunnie rubbed another tear away and sniffled.

"Sugah-Twan. It's just so touching." Bunnie said.

"Seeing two lovers re-unite after a long absence is just so beautiful." Amy said.

"You girls and your soap-operas." Sonic said.

Sally smacked the hedgehog upside the head. "And you wonder why we broke up."

"Let's not get into that right now and ruin the moment." Tails looked back to the two Digimon making out.

And they did so for five minutes straight with serious tongue action. And it was spicy inside Takamon's mouth. Just like he remembered it. After they separated, the two of them still had happy tears coming from their eyes. Just not as much.

"Please tell me you're not leaving." Takamon said.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tak."

GK set his bass against the wall and walked over to her. "Hey there, Blaze."

Blaze smiled at him and hugged him. The bird hugged back.

"Hiya, GK." Blaze said. "Still humping everything that moves?"

"I'm almost up to two hundred women." GK said seriously.

Blaze giggled. "Good to see you haven't changed GK."

While she wasn't looking, Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out a silver round band of metal. It was his wedding ring. He hadn't worn it ever since he was reconfigured. He put it on his left ring finger when he saw that Blaze was still wearing hers and her engagement ring.

"So how long have you been here?" Takamon asked his wife.

"I just came back last week." Blaze said. "I'm so sorry to keep you waiting for so long. But you know how different my data is. It took a lot longer for me to be reborn. And I was reborn in this same state. And strangely, I came back here. In Primary Village."

"I understand." Takamon said.

The golden Digimon then realized something. The other ring he had on his other hand. He had to tell Blaze about it.

"Blaze, I should tell you what's been happening with me." He turned back to his friends. "Can I have a moment alone, please?" 

"Of course. Take your time." Elecmon said. "Come on. Everyone out."

Everyone, including GK, left the room. Takamon and Blaze sat on the bed in the room and he took her hand.

"Blaze, here's what's been going on."

Takamon couldn't believe he was doing it, but he was telling the entire story over AGAIN. He had lost count over how many times he had told it. But this was his wife. He always told her everything. Blaze listened very closely to what her husband said and understood it all. And in a few areas, shocked.

"So for the past few weeks, you've been in the human world fighting in some sort of war involving alien robots?"

"Yep."

"And that ring on your right hand can give the powers of one of those robots?"

"Yep."

"And this power can make you run extremely fast?"

"And I'm a ninja."

Blaze couldn't believe it. Takamon had done so much. But when he said that he always thought of her in every fight, she felt better.

"I want you to meet some of my friends that I've met along the way. The human boy is the one I'm sworn to protect."

Blaze nodded and then Takamon got back up and went over to open the door. Everyone was still there. He smiled.

"Come on in you guys. I want all of you to officially meet my wife, Blaze."

Everyone smiled as they entered the room and approached Blaze with their names. Blaze was happy to meet every single one of them. Takamon watched in happiness as Blaze said hello and GK walked up next to him.

"Well, you got her back." GK said. "You are one luck SOB. You know that?"

Takamon nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do."

Tails went over to Takamon.

"You and me now have one more thing in common." The fox said. "We both lost girls we loved and got them back."

"Yeah. That's true isn't it?" Takamon said.

Antoine came over now. "Your wife is a very nice woman."

"I know." Takamon said. "Antoine, how long have you and Bunnie been married?"

"About a year." Antoine said.

"Listen. No matter how long you stay married, no matter what kind of rough patches you go through, stay true to her. Because who knows when you won't have her anymore."

Antoine looked over at Bunnie who was giving Blaze a friendly hug. He looked back at Takamon.

"Takamon, I worry about zat every day." He said.

Takamon nodded and Blaze wrapped up the introductions.

"Tak, she's seems very nice." Chris said.

"I know she is." Takamon walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm her husband remember?"

Elecmon came into the room. "Blaze, the little ones are ready for story time." He left.

"Story time?" GK asked.

"They like it when I tell stories because I make the characters come to life." Blaze said.

No one had any idea what she meant by that. Their faces showed it and Blaze giggled.

"Come on and I'll show you." Blaze started to lead them all outside.

They all exited Elecmon's small house and led them all out into the large field.

"What have you been doing here anyway?" Takamon asked his wife.

"I've been helping Elecmon raise these babies. It's really rewarding to see them smile. Elecmon was kind enough to offer me a place to stay."

Takamon looked nervous. "You and Elecmon haven't…you know."

Blaze knew exactly what he meant. "Oh my. No. Of course not. Are you kidding me? Please I'd probably kill him."

Takamon shrugged. "Well that's true."

They all gathered in a huge field with green grass everywhere. Cosmo loved how fertile the plant life was, but she frowned when she saw there were some black spots in the grass where they were.

"Um. Excuse me." She said. "But why are there black marks in the grass here?"

"You'll see." Blaze said.

Nearly every single baby Digimon gathered around and Blaze walked in front of them.

"So which story do you want to hear today?" Blaze asked the babies.

"Can we hear YOUR story?" A Botamon asked.

Blaze looked at the small black blob. "I've told you before. That story doesn't have an end to it."

But Blaze remembered something right there. Takamon was back. So now the story did have an ending.

"You know what? Why not?" Blaze said.

Takamon and GK looked at each other confused.

"HER story?" GK asked.

"I have no clue." Takamon said.

"Sit down you guys. Make yourselves comfortable." Blaze said to the group.

They all sat down and Blaze was now the only one standing up. She began to tell her story.

"Alright. A long time ago, before the Digidestined ever came to this world, there was a lonely Digimon girl."

Blaze snapped her fingers and a tiny flame sparked from her index finger. She flicked her fingers and the tiny flame went to the ground and ignited a small part of the grass on fire.

"What's she doing?" Cosmo asked worried about the grass.

"I think I know." Takamon said with a small smile.

Blaze concentrated her mind on the small flame and held out her hands at it. She turned her palms upwards and raised her arms. As she did, the fire followed her movements. It began to raise up into the air and spread across the ground. But no further than she wanted. The fire took on the shape of a body. It was her own body she formed

"This girl was very different from the others." Blaze said. "She wasn't very lonely. She had lots of friends and a great life. She felt lonely because she was the only one of her people who had different abilities. The rest of them were simply normal. She knew she was accepted around her people, but she still felt…different. Like they only liked her because of what she could do. Not who she was."

Blaze moved her hands and fingers around and made the character of fire move around as well. Although the figure had no seeable face, it looked sad by its head hanging down. Blaze then made a ball of fire shoot out of her right hand and land on the ground right in front of the first figure. The fireball expanded into the shape of a Takamon's body. The fire Takamon went up and brought the girl's head up.

"Then, one day, a boy came along and befriended her." Blaze said. "The girl was so certain that this guy had become her friend also because of her differences. But as time went on, she found that this boy didn't care about what she looked like or what kind of abilities she had. No way, mon. He was attracted by how kind she was."

Blaze looked down at Takamon.

"And hopefully he didn't mind her jealousy when other girls looked at him wrong." She said.

Takamon chuckles and shook his head. Of course he didn't mind. Seeing his wife get into a fight with another girl was the freaking mother load for him.

Blaze smiled and went back to the story. She waved her hands again and the two fire figures took each other's hands.

"The two of them were inseparable. So they did what any inseparable couple would do. They got married and became the first Digimon to ever get married. But as for living happily ever after, they didn't."

Blaze shot a stream of fire into the air and it formed the shape of a long snakelike creature. Every Digimon knew that figure as MetalSeadramon. One of the Dark Masters.

"That's scary." Cream said.

"It's alright, Cream. That Digimon was killed a long time ago." Takamon said.

"Along with the other three Dark Bozos. What up?" GK raised his wing.

Takamon chuckled and high fived the bird. Blaze went on with the story.

"The girl and his beloved husband lived happily for ten long and wonderful years. But then, the four Dark Masters attacked and brought ruination to our peaceful world. But luckily, the Digidestined returned to this world, and brought back the peace we all know and love today."

"Is this a true story?" Amy whispered.

"I think so." Sonic said.

Blaze waved her hands again and the two figures seemed to vaporize into tiny embers of fire.

"The girl and her husband however, were destroyed in the fight." Blaze had never gotten past this point. She smiled again and went on. "But that doesn't mean their love died. The husband came back a few years later and he searched all over for the girl and wouldn't stop until he found her."

She made the fiery Takamon re-appear and made it look like he was walking again.

"He looked for a very long time until finally, he found her."

Blaze made the fiery version of herself re-appear now. Then she made the two piles of fire hug each other.

"Even though they had been apart for a long time, they never stopped loving the other. And that's what true love is. And that love…lasted them the rest of their lives. The end."

Blaze waved her hands and the two fire figures disappeared. Everyone who had hands clapped for her performance. Takamon got up and went over to her.

"Nice to see there was a happy ending." He said.

Blaze giggled and brought him in for another kiss. The audience all smiled at the two of them.

Sonic got up. "Hey Takamon. I hate to break up your reunion with your wife, but we should probably get back to Earth soon."

"He's right." Tails agreed. "Who knows? Doctor Eggman might know that we're here and attempted to attack."

"You got a point." Takamon turned to Blaze. "Let's get going."

Blaze seemed a bit put off by this. "Wait. You're going back?"

Takamon thought she already knew that. "Well, yeah. I have to."

Blaze didn't answer him for twenty five seconds.

"Tak, we need to have a word." Blaze dragged Takamon towards Elecmon's house.

Sonic, Sally, and everyone else just watched.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Sonic said.

"You're not the only one." Sally said.

Blaze slammed the door and then she stared at Takamon.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Takamon asked.

"Tak. How can you do this?" Blaze demanded.

"Do what? What did I do?" Takamon asked.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"No! I really don't! Please enlighten me here!"

"We just find each other again and now you're just gonna leave me here?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I wouldn't leave you here! I want you to come with me!"

"Tak! I can't leave this place. This world is my home and it's yours too!"

"But Blaze. I've already made a promise that I would keep the human world safe."

Takamon held up his AutoKnight ring.

"Then it looks like you have a choice to make. Earth or me?" Blaze demanded.

"Blaze…" Takamon said. "Don't make me do this. I can't make a decision like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" Takamon yelled.

On the other side of the door, Sonic, and everyone else was trying their best to listen.

"Blaze." Takamon continued. "On our first date you said that you wanted to explore. Well guess what. There's a whole other world out there to explore. Heck there's two that I know of."

"Tak. I just can't leave here." Blaze said.

"But why not?" Takamon asked.

"Because I've lived here for two hundred thirty five years. I can't bring myself to leave."

"I've been here for two hundred sixty years and I left. It's not so bad."

Blaze looked away. Takamon went up to her and grabbed her left hand so he could see her wedding ring.

"Blaze, when I married you, I married you for better or worse. In this world or another, I will always love you. Being married means sometimes you just have to take some leaps of faith. And I'm asking you, will you take that leap just like I did?"

Blaze stared into his eyes. She wanted to be with him so badly. But to leave her home? She turned away out of his grasp.

"Just go, Tak." She whispered.

"Blaze…"

"I said go!" she shouted.

Takamon became angry. "Alright! Fine! I'll go!"

Takamon marched to the door and stood right in front of it.

"Just so you know, Blaze! If I hadn't left here in the first place, there's a good chance I might have not found you today!"

Blaze began to cry silently as Takamon opened the door and slammed it behind him. Outside, Sonic and the others managed to get away from the door and make it look like they hadn't heard every word that was yelled. Takamon stormed right over to them with the angriest look anyone has ever seen on him.

"Tak, are you alright?" GK asked.

"We're leaving." Takamon said.

"But, Takamon…" Chris started.

"I said we're leaving!"

Takamon shoved him out of the way and made his way for the forest of File Island, where he knew a TV was to get out. The rest of the group looked at one another nervously and then got up to follow him. Elecmon watched them leave and then looked over to his house where Blaze was.

No one said a word to Takamon the entire time they made the trip. When they got to the TV, everyone grabbed a hold of his body as he made them all get sucked into the screen.

**(Earth; Thorndyke Mansion; 12:20 PM)**

Chuck was sitting silently bear his computer waiting for all of them to return. The portal re-appeared on the screen and then one huge grey blur came out of the screen. All of them appeared in a huge pile in front of the computer. Chuck got up and laughed.

"Not so good with coming out the other side eh?" he joked.

"Grandpa, now's not the time to joke." Chris warned him.

Chuck was confused. Usually Chris laughed at stuff like this. But then he understood when Takamon got up first with a very angry look on his face.

"What's wrong, Takamon?" Chuck asked.

Takamon didn't even look at him. "Nothing's wrong. Just got turn on that warp machine."

Chuck nodded and went off. Everyone else got up and worriedly looked at their golden friend.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Tails whispered to GK.

GK picked up his bass. "Uh yeah. No way." He whispered back.

"Why not?" Tails whispered.

"Because I have a very negative view on relationships. Anything I say will only make him madder." GK said.

Amy sighed. She decided to take a whack at it. She slowly approached Takamon.

"Tak? Are you alright?" she asked.

Takamon sighed himself. "I feel alright."

"You know what I mean." Amy said.

"Drop it, Amy." Takamon walked off.

"Maybe I should talk to heem. After all, he and I are ze only ones 'ere who are married." Antoine said.

"By all means, give it your best shot." GK said.

Antoine walked off after Takamon.

"Have the two of them ever gotten into a fight like this before?" Sonic asked GK.

"Tak and Blaze. Yeah. Once a year maybe. It takes a while for them both to cool off but eventually they make up." GK said.

"I'm not sure. That fight we heard seemed pretty intense between them." Tails said.

"Yeah. What if Blaze never forgives him?" Chris asked.

"Trust me, kid. She will. I know Blaze. She can't stay mad forever." GK said.

Takamon and Antoine were walking down the stairs and Antoine was trying his best to get through.

"Give it a rest, Twan." Takamon said.

"Takamon, listen to me. You told me back there in your world that no matter what rough patches you go through, you stay true to her."

Takamon stopped in his tracks. His own words were being used against him.

"Come on Tak. You have to admit you're being a bit of a hypocrite." Antoine said.

Takamon sighed. "Okay. Maybe I could have handled it with not as much shouting. But come on, Twan. Why would she be afraid to come here?"

"Maybe because it's all so unknown to her." Antoine said.

"I told her there was nothing to worry about. She's just afraid she'll become too homesick." Takamon said.

"Can you blame her? She's been there for two hundred thirty five years."

Takamon looked up. How did he know that?

"How do you know she said that exact number?" Takamon asked.

Antoine began to sweat. "Um…well…"

"Never mind." Takamon said. "Let's just go."

Teletraan started to beep and Takamon pulled him out.

"What?" he said to the device.

"I've been trying to talk to you in the Digital World. But somehow I couldn't." Teletraan started to rant. "Why did you spend so much time there? Megatron could have taken over this world in the time you were gone! Come on, Takamon! You're more responsible than that!"

Takamon rolled his eyes.

"Teletraan…shut the fuck up."

He put Teletraan back in his chest armor and walked off to the garage. Everyone else came down and Antoine met them.

"Any luck?" Bunnie asked.

"Very very little." Antoine said.

All of them went down to the garage and Chuck turned on the warp machine. The field appeared and they all walked through it to Mobius.

**(Mobius; Castle Acorn; 12:30 PM)**

On the other side of the warp field, Rotor had activated his own end of the machine and watched as everyone walk through along with a bird he had never seen before.

"Hey guys. How was the Digital World?" the walrus asked.

No one smiled.

"Well it started it out good, but then it took a hard left turn." Sonic said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Rotor asked.

"I'm not really sure we should tell you." Tails said.

"Why not?"

Before anyone could answer, Nicole appeared in front of them.

"Sally, something is coming." She said.

"What's coming?" Sally asked.

Teletraan started to beep again. Takamon pulled him out.

"What?" Takamon said.

"Just thought you should know that your friend is coming back to play." Teletraan said.

"What do you mean?" Cosmo asked.

"Takamon, I'm sure you can figure it out." Teletraan said.

Takamon scowled. "Sideways is coming."

Everyone started to freak.

"Sideways? You mean that crazy Decepticon from before?" Rotor said.

"Yep." Takamon smirked. "Oh goody goody. I get to beat his ass a third time."

"Let's go get him." Chris said.

"Chris, you stay here. Sideways is after you." Takamon said.

"But Tak.."

"Stay here, Chris!"

Everyone was startled by his volume. Takamon held up his ring and transformed into his AutoKnight persona. He got ready to run.

"Ho. Wait, Tak." GK said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do my job, GK." He said. "And right now, my name is Blurr."

Blurr dashed and jumped out the window of the castle.

"Sonic, go after him. I'm not sure he should be alone right now." Sally said.

"Way ahead of ya, Sal."

Sonic ran out the same window and caught up with Blurr. The two of them ran side by side at high speed for the border gate of the city.

"I didn't ask for your help." Blurr said.

"Blurr, I think you should turn back. You don't really seem like you're emotionally stable right now." Sonic said.

"Sonic, I'm fine. It's not like I haven't fought with my wife before."

"But have you ever walked out on her?"

And that was a big no for Blurr.

"Look, Sonic. I'm fine. It's just Sideways we're talking about here. By the time lunch is ready, we'll be already done with this fight."

Sonic had to consider this. Blurr had taken on Sideways twice and kicked his ass both times. SO it shouldn't be that hard. They finally reached the outside of the city. And sure enough, a silver Audi R8 was speeding towards them.

Sideways transformed to robot mode. But when he did, Blurr noticed something. He was outfitted to the max with new modifications and guns everywhere on his upper body, arms, and back. Right under where his Decepticon logo was, the Eggman symbol was there. Blurr examined his stomach. The hole he created a few days earlier was fully repaired.

"_Or on the other hand, I could be totally screwed."_

**Kari: So Sideways returns for the third time.**

**Vector: And he's ready to kill.**

**Trevor: Damn right he is.**

**Me: Exactly. And that's all I wrote for this chapter. I'll be back with the next one soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	22. Speed vs Brawn

**Me: Hey bitches! We gots another fight coming!**

**Takamon: Suh-WEET! And I get to kick more Decepticon ass, right?**

**GK: Do I get to participate?**

**Takamon: Um…AK?**

**Me: I'll see what I can do.**

**Sally: What about us, AK?**

**Bunnie: Yeah. Yer not just gonna leave all us out on all the fun are ya?**

**Me: Once again, I'll see what I can do.**

**Julie-Su: I wanna fight too! **

**Charmy: Me too!**

**Vector: Yeah, let's kick it…**

**Takamon: You finish that line and you die, croc!**

**Vector: Alright! Take it easy!**

**Me: Okay. One Decepticon, one AutoKnight, and a big battle is here. So let's get started. I don't own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, and Blaze I DO own.**

**Trevor: If you make one tiny joke about the four of us being owned,**

**GK: And I'll sneak into your house and give you the Bird Flu.**

**Blaze: And that's a slow death.**

**Me: *SIGH* Why did I bring more OC's into this anyway?**

**Trevor: Oh, AK, I read the closer of chapter 2 in Its Blazing on the West Side, and I couldn't help but notice something.**

**Me: Alright! I was high! Get off my ass!**

**Trevor: Not that. You said you were thinking of killing me off.**

**Everyone *GAAASSSP***

**Me: Oh. Well uh, you see Trev…I uh.**

**Trevor: You smoke dope, AK, you say things.**

**Me: Trevor, what are doing with my sword? Hey, put it back in its sheath! What are you doing? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**

**(Trevor chases me out of my room wielding a samurai sword)**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 22: Speed vs. Brawn**

**(Mobius; Outside New Mobotropolis; 12:35 PM)**

Sideways got upgraded. SERIOUSLY upgraded. And who would be worse to give him the mods than Dr. Eggman? No one. That's who. The Decepticon robot monstrosity towered above both Blurr and Sonic with a nastier look than ever before. His damages were completely repaired, his guns were stocked with ammo, and he had even more guns than you could find in a modern day arsenal. On both of his arms were two huge missile launchers with two more coming out of his shoulders. On both sides of his back, two full sized gatling guns positioned themselves at his hips.

Blurr and Sonic immediately started to think. How the heck were they gonna beat this guy? Before they could think onhowever, Eggman himself hovered onto the scene in his Egg-Mobile. Blurr and Sonic both glared at him.

"I should have known you would have become his friend, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "All your friends are low-lifes!"

"Your taunting would bother me another time but not today, Sonic!" Eggman retaliated. "Sideways and I have made a deal. He destroys the two of you, and he get's Earth all to himself and his little Decepticon brethren."

"You can't hand over Earth to him! The military would still put up a fight!" Blurr said.

Sideways chuckled. "Do you not recall what happened a few weeks ago? Blackout took out hundreds of your pathetic soldiers. And he hardly wasted any energy."

Blurr remembered that clearly. Before he came to Station Square, he and the other AutoKnights were in Japan. Blackout was there as well and he killed hundreds if not a couple thousand innocent soldiers. The knights took it pretty hard because they had failed to save them.

"If Blackout could take out that many with standard weapons, imagine what I could do with all of these Eggman upgrades!" Sideways boasted.

"Please. We were able to kill both Blackout AND Grindor no problem." Blurr said.

"True. But it took nearly all of you working together to do it. And I only see one puny AutoKnight, and a scrawny hedgehog in front of me." Sideways taunted.

Sonic and Blurr both glared.

"Although, if you want to avoid a fight I propose a deal." Eggman said.

Blurr, Sonic, and Sideways all looked at him.

"Blurr the AutoKnight, I know you're in possession of two Chaos Emeralds. If you give them to me immediately, there will be no battle."

Blurr looked back at his robe flowing down his back. Inside it laid the yellow and sapphire blue Chaos Emeralds. There was no way he could give those up.

"Over my dead body!" Blurr responded.

"That can easily be arranged." Eggman said. "Sideways, take these two down and get those Chaos Emeralds!"

Sideways armed two missiles on his arms and Blurr and Sonic began to run. Sideways couldn't get a clear shot.

"I don't get it Sideways! I thought your mission was to kill Chris! Why are you wasting your time with me and Sonic?" Blurr demanded.

"Because, AutoKnight, as much as I want to see the twerp die, there is something I want more than anything. And that's to see your dead body at my feet!"

Blurr smirked. "So your anger over losing to me has gotten to ya. Alright then, Sideways. Let's kick it up."

Sideways fired a missile but missed by a long shot. The missile exploded on the grassy ground.

"Let's spin this guy right round!" Sonic shouted.

Blurr nodded and then the two of them bean to dash at Sideways. Sonic spin-dashed and Blurr did his drill-spin.

Sideways gave an evil chuckle. An orb shaped force field surrounded Sideways and Sonic and Blurr collided with it. Not even Blurr's saw blade was enough to break the shield. The two speed demons bounced off and landed on the ground.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot harm me! With these new upgrades, I am invincible!" Sideways praised himself on his new power.

Sideways just then staggered backwards when something came out of nowhere and hit him in his chest. Blurr and Sonic saw where it came from. Bunnie was behind them, and the rockets on the bottom of her feet were powered on. Her left robotic arm had turned into a plasma cannon of some kind.

"You wanna mess with them, ya gotta mess with me too!" Bunnies adjusted her cowboy hat.

"Oui. And me as well." Antoine came up to them with a broadsword in his hand.

"Don't leave me out of the action!" Amy ran up with her hammer ready to swing.

Bunnie landed next to them and Blurr and Sonic dashed by them.

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Blurr asked.

"Of course, sugah-knight. We're not gonna let you fight alone." Bunnie said.

"Especially after what just happened to you back in your world." Antoine added.

Blurr groaned. "Guys, I swear. I fine. Where's Tails and the others?"

"Cream and Cheese went back home but Nicole is keeping them updated." Bunnie said. "As for Tails, he, Sally, and Cosmo followed him to his place for some X-Tornado. Whatever that is."

"What about GK?" Blurr asked concerned for his best friend.

"We don't know. He flew off one way and then we lost heem." Antoine said.

"Shit." Blurr muttered

Blurr and Sonic nodded at each other.

"Alright. Tails and the others are on the way. But until they get her we have to keep this bastard occupied." Blurr said.

"But how?" Antoine asked. "He's too strong."

"And since Eggman gave him that shield he's gonna be hard to reach." Sonic said.

Blurr reached for his ninja stars and made them appear.

"We can't give up." Blurr twirled the stars with his fingers. "This guy's been screwing with me for too long. I gotta kill this guy."

"WE. WE have to kill this guy." Sonic corrected.

Blurr nodded. "Alright. We need a strategy here."

Just then, Sideways patience ran thin. The gatling guns began to fire and Sonic and Blurr took off. Bunnie picked up Antoine and flew upwards. Sonic picked up Amy and then he and Blurr began to run in circles around him. Blurr jumped up and threw his ninja stars at the con. Sideways didn't notice them in time to turn his shield on and took them both to his head. The stars bounced off his head and he staggered backwards. Then Bunnie fired more shots from her arm cannon. Sideways lost his balance and fell to the ground.

He immediately got back up, and then his whole body began to spark with blue energy.

"What's happening?" Bunnie wondered.

"No idea!" Blurr replied.

They got the answer soon enough right in their faces. Literally. Sideways was charging up an attack. And then he unleashed it. He fired off a huge Shockwave a blue energy that went 360 degrees. There was no avoiding this. Blurr, Sonic, Amy, Bunnie, and Antoine all got hit by the wave. Bunnie fell to the ground and dropped Antoine as she did.

"Well done!" Eggman shouted. "Why didn't I think of that shockwave before?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to kill him now." Sideways said.

"By all means."

Sideways began to make his way over to the downed Blurr. Blurr was still down. Sideways raised his foot and got ready to stomp. Right as he did, Blurr saw it come down and embraced to be squished. But he wasn't. Sideways' foot was right above him and it looked like it was having trouble coming down. Blurr sat up and saw Knuckles and Mighty there holding up the foot.

"What are you two doing here?" Blurr asked.

"We saw the action from the island." Mighty said.

"I'd run if I were you." Knuckles said.

Blurr got up and ran out from underneath the giant foot. Knuckles and Mighty then used their combined strength to throw Sideways back. Just then, Vector came out of nowhere and whipped his tail at the back of the con's other leg. Then Julie-Su shot his chest and Sideways fell over again. And if that wasn't enough, the X-Tornado flew in and fired a couple of missiles. They exploded on impact and created a cloud of smoke.

"Direct hit!" Tails said from the cockpit.

Blurr smiled that everyone was there to fight. Even Espio re-appeared right next to him.

"It looked like you could use some help." The chameleon said.

"I usually wouldn't ask for it against Sideways, but thank you." Blurr said.

As the smoke cleared it was revealed that none of the missiles that Tails fired didn't even hit him. They only hit the force field. Sideways got up and everyone who wasn't airborne gathered around.

"Where's Charmy, Ray, and Saffron?" Amy asked.

"We told them to stay on the island. This seemed too heavy duty." Julie-Su said.

"You got that right." Blurr said. "Usually I'd already have his ass whooped by now. But now I can't even land a solid hit unless I catch him off guard."

"Well then let's just keep catching him off guard." Vector said.

"Easier said than done, Vector." Sonic said.

"He's right. If we surround him, he'll just use that shockwave again and get us all at once." Amy explained.

"What about Blurr's robot mode?" Knuckles said.

Everyone looked at Blurr who slapped his forehead. He completely forgot about his robot mode. And he had never used it against Sideways. Maybe that was the key.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot." Blurr pulled out Teletraan and tossed him to Bunnie.

"What do you want me to do with him, Sugah-Knight?" she asked.

"Get him to Tails in the X-Tornado. He'll know what to do." Blurr turned at Sideways.

Bunnie nodded and took off after Tails' plane.

"The rest of you, stand back. This is gonna get intense."

Blurr dashed forward and then he jumped in the air.

"BLURR, ROBOT MODE!"

Blurr's suit opened up and the mechanical parts began to conceal his entire body. The parts formed the shape of his twenty foot tall aqua colored robot mode. He stood tall when he was done and he put up his dukes ready to fight. Bunnie had just landed after giving Teletraan to Tails and she, along with Antoine, Vector, Julie-Su, Mighty, and Espio were all staring upon Blurr's new form with amazement. Sally and Cosmo from above had also seen what just happened.

"That can't be Blurr." Sally said.

"I know it's hard to believe, Aunt Sally. But it's really him." Tails assured.

"But how Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Teletraan said that all the AutoKnights can do it. They can transform between three different forms. Their standard suit mode, a vehicle mode, and their robot mode." Tails said. "I've never seen him use his robot mode against Sideways."

"Keep the weapons in this thing on standby, Tails. If Blurr gets into trouble, he'll need some help." Sally said.

"Roger." Tails looked at Teletraan. "Teletraan, think you can scan over Sideways and find a way past that shield?"

"I'm afraid not. Without my Sky Spy here I can't even figure out what kind of weapons he has." Teletraan said.

"We have to think of something here!" Tails said.

"What if Teletraan and Nicole work together?" Sally suggested. "I still have her handheld device with me."

"Does she have probes of any kind?" Teletraan asked.

"Yeah. She can build anything with the nanites that she used to make the city with." Tails said.

"Wait. She can build ANYTHING?" Teletraan thought of a plan.

"Yes. Nanites are microscopic machines and there are trillions of them in the city. She can create anything she wants in under a minute." Sally said.

"That's good." Teletraan began to make a fuzzy sound. "Nicole, this is Teletraan 1. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear." Nicole responded. "What do you need?"

"I'm sending you schematics for a special kind of satellite probe called a Sky Spy. You should be receiving them right now." Teletraan said.

"I got them." Nicole answered. "A very complex design, but I should be able to make it happen. It should be done in about five minutes."

"Get back to me when you're done." Teletraan turned off his comlink. "Alright. That's taken care of. Tails, stay on standby."

"Got it." Tails said.

On the ground, Blurr and Sideways were staring each other down.

"Impressive. But simply transforming to robot mode won't help you. There's nothing you can do to stop me now, Blurr." Sideways said.

"Oh. So you think just because you've got more toys than me, you think you're better than me." Blurr was on to something. "Yeah, the only way you can stand a chance against me is if you're armed to the max. I could take you down no problem with my own two hands."

Sideways began to become infuriated.

"I can take you without these weapons or with them! Either way, you're done for!" he shouted.

Blurr's metallic mouth made a smirk.

"Then prove it, tough guy."

Sideways began to growl. But he wasn't completely oblivious. He knew what Blurr was up to. He was trying to get him to disarm his weapons so he would be a sitting duck.

"The only thing I shall prove today is that you are dead!" Sideways pointed every weapon he had at Blurr.

Blurr's smirk dropped. His plan backfired, and now he was going to get fired at. Every single gun and missile launched and Blurr ran away from them. He ran fast but he couldn't out run the missiles. Sideways' aim with the gatling guns was starting to get better. But lucky for his speed, Blurr was avoiding them. But barely. Thinking of an idea. He turned and ran straight at Sideways with three missiles still behind him. Right before he hit Sideways, he turned sharp left and the missiles couldn't turn sharp enough to follow him. Sideways turned n his force field and the missiles exploded.

"You dare use my own missiles against me?" Sideways roared.

Sideways turned off the shield and then Blurr appeared right in front of him packaging a punch to the face. Sideways staggered back and Blurr came at him again with fists of fury. All over Sideways' body, he was getting hit with punches and his parts felt like they were unscrewing from the inside.

"That's it sugah-knight!" Bunnie cheered. "Show him who's boss!"

"Tear him apart, Blurr!" Knuckles shouted.

On board the X-Tornado, Tails and the girls were hoping too.

"You can do it, Blurr." Tails said.

"I hope Nicole's finishing up. I need that Sky Spy." Teletraan said.

"Maybe we don't need it." Sally said.

"Right. I think Blurr might have it handled." Cosmo said.

"Let's hope." Teletraan muttered.

"This might end it." Tails flipped his plane and did a U-turn. "Blurr! Catch!"

Blurr heard Tails' voice and looked up to see the X-Tornado launch a ring at him. Blurr smirked and kicked Sideways away. Then he caught the ring. Not only did he get a slight aura of light, but every single electronic light in his circuitry began to shine brighter. Even his glowing blue eyes. Blurr zoomed at Sideways and then his arms turned into blurs themselves as he put the finisher moves on Sideways. Blurr was probably landing one hundred punches per second all over Sideways' body. After twenty seconds of pummeling away, the AutoKnight backed off and let Sideways wobble completely dazed.

Blurr began to concentrate all of his power into his right fist. It was actually staring to glow white from all the energy. Having charged up enough, Blurr ran at full speed towards his enemy and nearly broke the sound barrier even in the short distance. Right when he got near Sideways, he threw his right hand and the energy exploded as his fist impacted with Sideways' chest. Sideways was sent flying backwards and created a huge rut into the ground about five hundred feet long. Blurr's body stopped glowing and he stayed in robot mode. Everyone else came up to him with big smiles.

"Way to go, buddy!" Sonic gave the thumbs up.

"I beg of you! Teach me your ways!" Vector got down on his knees and actually bowed down to Blurr.

Meanwhile Eggman was laughing.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! You think it's over?" Eggman shouted.

"What do you mean?" Mighty shouted back. "Our robot friend just kicked the ass of your robot friend to kingdom come!"

"Oh are you sure?" Eggman said cocky. "I put many modifications in Sideways' body. Some of which make him nearly invulnerable. So he might have taken a beating, but he's not though. Observe!"

Blurr and the others looked back to where Sideways was. The smoke had cleared. But Sideways was gone. Everyone started to get nervous. How could he vanish like that?

"You can't hit what you can't see." That was Sideways' voice.

Everyone was looking all around them. But there was no sign of the Decepticon anywhere. Just then, Blurr felt something hit him in his face. It felt like a fist. He staggered back and then Sideways appeared out of thin air in front of him. He still had countless dents, but he showed no signs of being the least bit worn out from the beating he just took. Blurr stood in his fighting stance ready to do it again.

"A cloaking device? What a cowardly mod." Blurr taunted.

Sideways only responded by turning invisible again. Blurr threw a punch but he only hit air. EH couldn't even pull his fist back before he felt the force of Sideways' fist in his stomach. He doubled over and Sideways re-appeared again.

"Leave him alone you creep!" Sonic shouted as he and all the others began to charge at him.

Sideways chuckled. He pointed his right arm at the oncoming group and out of the top, a launcher of some sort appeared. Something fired out of it. When it landed, they all knew what it was. It was a metal round dome shaped cage to hold them.

"A cage? Please I can spin through this no problem!" Sonic spin dashed at the cage.

But he was stopped when thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body on impact. He was sent back and ended up on the ground in front of Knuckles.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Knuckles leaned over and checked his body.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Blurr." Sonic said.

Blurr was now officially on the other end of the ass kicking stick. Sideways was kicking the crap out of him. Blurr couldn't keep up. Sideways was once again invisible and he wasn't pausing with his attacks long enough for Blurr to listen for his movements. Every time he threw a punch or kick, he kept them coming. Blurr was getting worn out.

"Nicole, hurry up!" Sally said in the plane. "He can't take much more!"

"I'm almost done! Give me thirty seconds!" Nicole assured.

"I hope you got the design right, Nicole. I really need it to be perfect." Teletraan said.

"I never create anything less than perfect." Nicole said.

"Tails we have to help him!" Cosmo cried.

"You're right!" Tails swooped in and fired the plane's missiles at Sideways.

Sideways wasn't effected the least bit by the missiles. Tails tried firing every weapon he had but nothing worked. Tails pulled up feeling bad that he couldn't help.

"Nothing works now! Eggman upgraded him too good!" Tails shouted furious.

"What should we do, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"All we can do is hope for a miracle." Tails said. "He's gonna need one."

Sideways ceased pounding on Blurr and took a step back. His left hand began to spark with red energy and then his whole hand disappeared into his arm and it was replaced with a very wide gun barrel. He pointed it right at the AutoKnight's chest.

"FINISH HIM!" Eggman shouted.

"Say goodbye, Auto-fool."

Sideways fired a giant red beam from where his hand was and unfortunately, it hit Blurr right smack dead center in his chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"He's hurt!" Cosmo cried.

Blurr's cry of pain pierced the air around him as he fell to the ground and involuntarily turned back into his normal mode with his suit. There were now tears all over his suit and holes in his robe. His hands and face had scratches all over them. And there was one above his eye that was bleeding very badly. He tried to get back up, but he couldn't muster enough strength.

"BLURR! GET UP!" Amy screeched.

"Come on, Blurr! You can do eet!" Antoine said.

Despite their encouragement, it wasn't enough. Blurr collapsed and rolled over on his back. Sideways and Eggman were laughing victoriously.

"Finally! Now kill him and get me those Chaos Emeralds!" Eggman ordered.

"I do not need you to tell me how to kill my enemy!" Sideways warned.

The con looked back down at his vanquished foe. There was no way he was getting up soon. He walked up and the downed Blurr was now at his feet.

"Oh I've waited too long for this. But now…the time has finally come." Sideways prepared to fire off another beam that would indeed be the finisher. "Goodbye, Blurr the AutoKnight."

Blurr opened his eyes just enough to see the beam charge up. His legs were useless. All he could do was watch the beam come at him.

But the beam never fired.

Right before it could, a huge stream of fire came out of nowhere and hit Sideway's chest. Sideways powered down his cannon and stumbled back trying to put the flames out. Blurr was shocked to see that happen. Not because it was totally random, because of something else.

"I know those flames."

He turned over and looked around. Then he looked up and saw her. It was Blaze. She was there. And she was floating in the air with her lower body surrounded in her own flames. That was how she was flying. The fire can be used as rockets when used from her feet. Blaze's hands were also engulfed in flames.

Blaze flew straight at Sideways and over Blurr. She held out her hands in front of her and then she started to push Sideways back very fast.

"You stay the hell away from my husband!"

As she gave one more push, she added an extra blast of fire which set some of his internal parts aflame as he went to the ground. She looked over at Eggman who started to sweat.

"And as for you!"

She flew straight at Eggman and positioned herself. Then when she was close enough, she gave the hovercraft he was in a very hard fiery punch. The craft was sent spiraling away as Eggman screamed. Blaze U-turned, and flew back to Blurr. When she was right over him, the fire surrounding her leg died down a pit and only covered her feet. She slowly lowered down in front of Blurr and her fire was now all gone. Sonic, Antoine, Amy, and Bunnie couldn't believe she was there. Tails, Sally, and Cosmo felt the same way in the plane. As for the Chaotix, they had no clue who she was. But she did seem familiar to them.

Blurr smiled at the sight.

"You came." He muttered.

Blaze couldn't help but smile back. She held up her left hand so he could get a clear look at her wedding ring and engagement ring.

"For better or worse. Right?" she held out her hand.

Blurr looked at his left and was relieved to see that his wedding ring was still there. He smiled, chuckled, and then he grabbed her hand. She pulled him up to his feet and he wobbled a bit. Blaze ran her finger through the cut above his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. But do you think you can help me kill this son of a bitch? He's kind of annoying." Blurr said.

"No problem." Blaze waved her hands down and they both erupted in flames.

Blurr smirked and made his shield and saw blade appear. "Then let's go."

Blurr began to run again and Blaze took off flying right beside her husband. The two of them rammed into Sideways' chest and sent him right to the ground.

"Atta way!" Sonic cheered. "Take him out!"

Sideways turned invisible again.

"Back to back!" Blaze shouted.

Blurr and Blaze put their backs up against the other and turned around. Blaze had a plan. The flames on her hands created two balls of fire. She brought her hands up over her head and clapped. That made a fiery shockwave go 360 degrees and part of the wave hit Sideways. He reappeared and he was on fire again.

"Off topic, but have you seen GK?" Blurr asked.

"He was hitting on some girl like always. He's fine." Blaze said.

Blurr rolled his eyes. "I should have known."

Blurr swung his blade and fired his crescent shaped laser at Sideways. Blaze stepped forward and threw out her left hand. As she did, she unleashed another stream of fire and Sideways was hit again.

"I think I got him now. You go to that cage and get Sonic and the others free." Blurr ordered.

"Alright." Blaze replied.

Blurr ran up and down Sideway's body and Blaze went over to the cage.

"Hey you guys." She moved in her hands to touch the cage.

"Don't touch it Blaze. It's electrified." Sonic warned.

Blaze smirked and lit up her hands again. "I know."

Blaze put her hands on the bars and they started to shock her. Or at least they tried. Blaze's flames were blocking out the surge. Then they overpowered it. The sparks of electricity stopped and then Blaze began to heat it up more. The bars heated up so much that she was able to pull them apart no problem at all. She made an opening big enough for all of them to get through. All of them got out and stared at Blaze.

"I thought you were going to stay in the Digital World." Amy said.

"I had my eyes opened up." Blaze said. "Wherever my man goes, I follow."

Amy smiled and winked at Sonic. "I know exactly what you mean."

"Um, excuse me. But who the hell is she?" Vector asked.

"I'm Blaze. I'm Tak's wife."

The Chaotix continued their staring.

"But we thought you were dead." Knuckles said.

"Look, can we help out Blurr right now and then get to the explanations?" Sonic asked.

"Right, sugah-hog." Bunnie said. "Let's take that Sideways out."

"I like that idea." Blaze ignited her hands and her legs and started to float.

"Hang on, Blurr!" Sonic dashed at Sideways and everyone else came at him too.

Blurr jumped up and threw his throwing stars while Blaze threw a few fireballs. Amy swung her hammer hard at his foot and tipped him over. Sideways was able to activate his force filed again. That's when everyone threw all they had at it. Blurr swung his saw, Blaze shot her fire, and Julie-Su and Bunnie fired their guns. Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, Amy, Antoine, Espio, and Sonic all used their fists and bodies against it. They figured if they gave the shield a good enough pounding, it would wear out and shut down. But that wasn't going so well. Not even the X-Tornado's help was enough.

"Nicole! Are you done yet?" Teletraan asked.

"I just launched it. It's airborne." Nicole said.

Teletraan said no more and began to create a connection to the Sky Spy. He immediately found it.

"Alright. Now we can make some progress." Teletraan scanned Sideways right away.

On the main screen of the X-Tornado, a grid layout of Sideways body came up.

"Alright. Missile pods, gatling guns, hidden laser cannon, found it! Force field!" Teletraan said. "It's powered by a small generator in his lower back."

"How are we supposed to aim for his back of his body is protected by that shield?" Sally wondered.

Tails began to think. That shield was powerful, but there just HAD to be a weapon strong enough to overpower it. That's when it hit him. There WAS a weapon that strong.

The Sonic Power Cannon.

But there was a problem with that. The Sonic Power Cannon was destroyed when he fired Super Sonic and Super Shadow at Cosmo that day months ago. And when he returned from space, he couldn't even look at the ship anymore because of memories. So he scraped the whole thing.

Then he remembered, he scraped the ship, but he still had the schematics for the cannon in his computer. And Nicole could access it no matter where she was.

Tails turned the plane around and headed back to the city.

"Tails, where are you going?" Sally asked.

"Back to New Mobotropolis. I have a plan." Tails replied.

Tails landed the plane right on the edge of the inner city and hopped out with Teletraan in hand.

"Nicole! Where are you?" Tails called.

The holographic lynx appeared right in front of him. "Yes, Tails?"

"Look, I need you to access my computer database and get into my personal files. There you'll find a file called S-P-C." Tails said.

Nicole closed her eyes and then her body slightly pixilated.

"I found it. You want me to build that thing?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. Do it right here, Nicole. I know you can do it." Tails said. "It's the only way to stop Sideways."

"I'll do it. Since it not some alien design, it should take less time." Nicole immediately began to get to work.

Meanwhile, the others were still doing the same thing. Pounding and blasting away at Sideways' shield. And they had the same amount of luck.

"This amuses me." Sideways said. "To see you all squirm like that makes me laugh."

"You just wait until we get through to your fat ass!" Vector shouted.

Just then, Blurr's right arm started to beep. He retracted his saw blade and shield and opened up his communicator.

"This is Blurr."

"Blurr this is Tails. Put Sonic on."

Blurr shrugged and dashed over to Sonic.

"Tails wants to talk to you." He held out his arm in front of Sonic's face.

"Tails?" Sonic said into the arm.

"Sonic. Come back to New Mobotropolis." Tails said.

"What? And leave the fight?" Sonic almost sounded like he was offended.

"No Sonic! Just come back here. I have a plan that involves you."

Sonic shrugged. "Alright. Be right there."

Sonic ran away and back to the city. He had no idea what was going on. But when he got to the city, and saw what was there, he couldn't help but smile.

Nicole had completed the new Sonic Power Cannon. The giant barrel of the cannon was sticking out over the gate of the city. And there was a control console along with a joystick and trigger right in front of Tails, Sally, and Cosmo.

"Tails, I knew I could count on you!" Sonic said.

"No time to praise." Tails said. "Get inside that cannon!"

Sonic smirked and jumped up to run inside of the cannon. On the platform, he started to spin and the inside of the cannon began to charge up. Tails was moving the joystick around while looking at the small screen on the dashboard. The crosshairs overlapped Sideways and then came back again. They locked on target.

"Target, Decepticon locked!" Tails put his thumb over the trigger button. "Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE!"

Tails brought down his thumb and pressed the button. The cannon began to whir up and a large amount of blue energy began to flow into the cannon. Then Sonic launched out of the cannon at headed right for the shield. Tails had told Blurr what he was doing while Sonic was on his way back and had told everyone to get clear. Sonic impacted the shield and kept on spinning into it. The shield started to fuzz and then it went out completely. Sonic stopped spinning and fell to the ground and Blurr held up his arm.

"Tails, the shield is down!" he said.

"The generator for it is in his lower back. Take it out!"

"I got that." Blaze flew over to Sideways.

"Blaze!" Blurr wasn't sure.

Blaze got behind the con and threw out both of her hands and let a huge wave of fire out. The wave hit Sideways' back everywhere upper and lower. Sideways screamed in agony again as his back got scorched. But then Blaze saw some sparks come out of his lower back. And they were to bog of sparks to just be coincidence. It looked like a part of him exploded.

"Tails, I think Blaze got the generator." Amy said into Blurr's arm.

"Good. Now tell Sonic to come back to the cannon and we'll fire him again to finish him off." Tails said.

Everyone looked over at Sonic. He was lying on the ground and he wasn't moving. Sideways still jumping around trying to put the fires out and everyone else went to Sonic.

"Yeah. Tails? I don't think Sonic's gonna make it back. He's out cold." Knuckles said.

"Well then who can we use to fire out of the cannon?" Cosmo asked.

"What about Blurr? He can spin like Sonic can." Amy asked.

Blurr snapped her head at Amy.

"Are you insane? You want me to get shot out of that giant cannon?" Blurr asked.

"Amy might be right, Blurr. It might be the only chance." Tails said.

Blurr had to think. He was still in very bad shape and the bleeding on his cuts were getting worse. He wasn't near strong enough to go into a full on fight, but Tails was right. This might be the only chance.

"Sweetie, you can't." Blaze said. "You're very weak. You might die."

Blurr saw that her eyes were stinging with tears which signified her fear for him dying. Blurr couldn't stand to see her like that. But he had no choice here. Sideways had been a pain for too long. He had to finish him once and for all. Blurr gave his wife a kiss.

"I love you."

He got up and ran off towards the city and the Sonic Power Cannon.

"Tak! Blurr!" Blaze cried.

Blurr couldn't hear her. He was already inside the cannon on top of the platform.

"Alright, Blurr. Start spinning." Tails said.

Blurr armed his shield and saw and started to spin. As he did, the cannon began to charge up. Outside, Tails locked onto Sideways again and checked on the charging status of the cannon.

"Whoa! I didn't expect this to happen!" Tails said.

"What, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

"Blurr has two Chaos Emeralds in his suit. And somehow the Emeralds are giving the cannon a super charge. This blast is going to be at least twice as strong as normal." Tails said.

"Good. Maybe it will finish off Sideways." Teletraan said.

"Alright. Target locked." Tails said. "Sonic Power Cannon, FIRE!"

The cannon whirred up once more and then Blurr was shot out of it. His body was glowing with energy from the Chaos Emeralds. Sideways had just put the fires out and looked forward to see something coming. He had no idea what it was, but it went right through the center of his chest.

The hole emitted a few sparks and then Sideways fell flat on his face. Everyone approached him and took in a sigh of relief at the sound of his systems powering down for the very last time. Sonic had just come to and looked at the sight.

"Whoa. Did I do that?" he asked.

Amy giggled. "No silly."

"Yeah. Blurr did this. He's finally dead!" Knuckles said.

Blaze gasped. "Oh no! Where is he?"

Everyone looked back and saw Blurr lying on his stomach not moving. Everyone rushed over to him and heard him quietly breathing. Blaze got on the ground with him.

"Tak, please get up! Get up, dammit!" Blaze shook him. "….Blurr. Please wake up."

Tails, Sally, and Cosmo arrived on the scene to see Blaze holding her husband. Then Blurr moved a bit and Blaze gave a small gasp. Blurr tried to get back up, but he couldn't Mighty went over and put Blurr's shoulder around him.

"Easy there, Blurr." He said as he pulled him up.

Blaze put his other arm around her and then Blurr was on his feet again.

"Thanks, Mighty." He said.

Sonic walked over to him. "You've got some guts, Blurr."

Blurr managed to smirk aside from the blood loss.

"Thank you all for your help." He said.

"Sideways report!"

No one knew where that voice came from or who it was. But Blurr did.

"Blast you, Sideways! Respond! It's been days!"

"It's coming from his communicator." Blurr said as he tried to walk to it by himself.

"Whoa whoa whoa." Mighty said. "Save your energy."

"It's okay, Mighty." Blurr said. "My energy will be well spent doing this."

Blurr got both of his arms free and walked towards Sideways' dead body. He went over to his right arm.

"Sideways I'm warning you!"

Blurr couldn't help but chuckle. He flipped open Sideways' arm and a small screen was seen. Everyone gathered around because they wanted to see what was going on. Blurr pressed a button and an image of a robot appeared on the screen. Blurr was the only one there who knew who it was.

"Hello, Megatron."

It was Megatron. And he was not happy to see Blurr.

"You." He said. "Where's Sideways?"

"Sorry. Sideways can't come to the phone. He's a little dead right now." Blurr said.

Megatron growled. "I can see he gave you quite a beating."

"Yeah. Once I see you again, I plan on doing this to you."

"You'll rue the day you crossed me, Blurr! I swear it!" Megatron shouted.

"As long as I have my friends on Cybertron and my friends here on Earth, we can take whatever you got."

"Damn straight!" Sonic wanted n on it.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you better stay out of this if you value your pitiful life." Megatron aimed that at Sonic.

"Yeah. I hear that a lot." Sonic said.

Megatron re-directed to Blurr.

"I'll be seeing your corpse soon enough."

"Bring it on, Megajerk."

Blurr gave one last punch of the day and knocked out the communicator. Then he exhaled deeply and fell over backwards unconscious. Bunnie and Mighty caught him.

"He needs medical treatment." Sally said. "Let's get him to the hospital."

"What about Sideways?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, go back and get your plane so you can lug this robot back to the city. We need to dismantle him so he can never run again." Sally ordered.

All of them headed for the city. Another victory has been marked for the good guys. But how long will that victory last. And what will it cost?

**Blaze: Alright! We won!**

**Sally: Where's AK?**

**Violet: I think Trevor's still chasing him.**

**Tai: How far did they run?**

**Violet: How should I know? They left the house and turned the corner. I lost sight of them after that.**

**Tails: Oh well. I'm sure he'll come back and work on chapter twenty three. But until then, by everyone!**

**Everyone else: See ya!**


	23. The Hospital

**Kari: Hi everyone. This is Kari. I haven't seen AK ever since Trevor chased him.**

**Gatomon: Come to think of it, I haven't seen Trevor either.**

**Cream: Where could they be?**

**TK: Who knows?**

**Sonic: How did AK even make it back here to write this chapter?**

**Takato: You know what? I'm not sure. Rika, did you see AK?**

**Rika: I haven't seen him. Henry?**

**Henry: Don't look at me.**

**Rotor: Where could they have gone?**

**Sally: Maybe one of us should do the disclaimer.**

**Violet: Good idea. I'll do it. AK does not own any of the characters in this story except for Takamon, Blaze, Trevor, and GK. Miki, Yuriko, and Hikaru are joint-owned by AK and turtleguy. So please enjoy what AK wrote.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 23: The Hospital**

**(Mobius; New Mobotropolis; Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital; 1:45 PM)**

Dr. Quack was the head doctor in that hospital. He was a duck with an eye patch over one of his eyes. He was inside the room of Blurr while everyone else waited outside. In that time, Blaze had explained everything about her and GK to Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix. They understood and they were happy to meet her.

Blaze was rocking back and forth suffering from the wait. Blurr had taken quite a beating and used up every ounce of energy he had. His survival was in question. Blaze heard footsteps coming down the hall. Everyone else did too. They looked and saw Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Chris and GK come down the hall. They were followed by Charmy, Ray, and Saffron.

"Hey." GK said to Blaze.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"You saw me. I was hitting on a girl and I got with her for a little afternoon nap if you know what I mean." GK said.

Blaze sighed. "Yes, GK. I know exactly what you mean." She muttered.

"But then Cream here told me what happened with Tak and I came here." GK said.

"Is he going to be okay, Tails?" Cream asked.

"I'm not sure, Cream." Tails replied. "After I shot him out of the cannon, he was completely run out of energy. And he had already sustained a heavy amount of injuries."

"Don't you worry about him." Sonic assured. "As beat up as he is, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Sonic is right." Espio said. "Blurr is a very tough warrior. I'm sure it will take a lot more than what he went through today to do him in."

"I agree. Sugah-Knight may be different, but he's a durable one." Bunnie added.

"You see, Cream? He'll be okay." Vanilla told her daughter.

"Okay, mama." Cream said.

"One more thing. Tails?' Sonic said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can re-name the Sonic power cannon?" he asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"Why would you want to re-name it?" Amy asked.

"Because it wasn't my shot that stopped Sideways today. It was Blurr's. I think we should name it after him." Sonic said.

"If you say so. But what should we call it?" Tails began to think.

Everyone began to think for a good new name for the Sonic Power Cannon. Simply calling it the Blurr Power Cannon wasn't good enough and it was just laziness in one part. Vector threw out the name, the Decepticon Destroyer. Julie-Su smacked him upside the head because that was cheesy. Then Chris said the words, Blurr Driver. Everyone liked that name, but Sally wasn't sure.

"Hold on a second." Sally said.

"What's wrong, Sal? Do you not like the name?" Sonic asked.

"No. It's a good name. But let's not forget, Sonic. If you hadn't been shot out first. You never would have taken out that shield which allowed Blurr to drill through Sideways. So I think we should name the cannon after both you AND Blurr." Sally said.

"Did you already have one in mind?" Sonic asked.

Sally took Sonic's hand and pulled him in so she could whisper in his ear. Sonic smiled as Sally told him the name and grasped her hand.

"Sal, you're awesome." Sonic said.

"What? What's the new name?" Tails asked.

Sonic looked at him. "The Speed Driver."

Everyone pondered that thought. Te Speed Driver. It launched out those with serious powers over speed, and it drove them into objects. The name was perfect. Nicole had heard the whole thing and fuzzed into view.

"The Speed Driver has been re-painted and re-named." She said.

"Thank you, Nicole." Sally said.

"I wonder what's taking Quack so long. I hope sugah-knight's alright." Bunnie said.

Antoine took her hand. "Do not worry, Bunnie. He shall be okay."

Just then Dr. Quack came out of the room after four nursed did before him. Blaze was the first up to him.

"Well?" she said.

"He's going to be fine. He just needs to rest for a while." Quack told them.

All of them took a sigh of relief. He was going to be alright.

"He's awake if you want to see him." Quack said.

Blaze ran inside while everyone followed him. They were all happy to see that their friend was oaky, but they were surprised at something else. His suit was missing all the holes and tears from before. Blurr and Blaze were hand in hand as everyone gathered around him.

"Hey you guys." He said quietly.

"Hey you." Amy said back. "We're glad you're alright."

"Yeah. I am too. Hold on a sec." Blurr raised his right hand and clenched his fist.

His suit glowed and then it turned back into a ring on his finger. Blaze and GK were stunned to see that.

"Wow." Blaze muttered.

The sheets rose up a bit as Takamon's chest and shoulder armor appeared. He took them off so his body would have more free movement. The girls couldn't help but ogle at his very fit chest. Knuckles, Vector, and even Mighty took notice of his shape. Blaze looked at Amy who was closet and saw her face entranced at her husband's chest. She scowled, snapped her fingers, produced a small flame, and held up to the pink hedgehog's face.

"Hey. My husband. No lookie." She said.

"It's alright, Blaze. She's my friend. They all are." Takamon said. "Besides, she's obsessed with Sonic."

"It's true." Amy said a bit scared of what Blaze could do with such a tiny flame.

"My bad. I get a bit carried away if anyone looks at my Tak in a way I don't like." Blaze put out her finger flame.

"It's alright. I do the same thing with girls who look at my Sonic." Amy said.

Everyone sweatdropped. Amy really was hopeless. Chris came over.

"Man. That must have been one grueling fight for you if you came out of it looking like this." Chris said pointing to the cut above Takamon's eyes which had finally stopped bleeding.

Takamon sat up and looked at him not letting go of Blaze's hand.

"Grueling? Are you kidding me, Chris? That was the best fight I've ever been in." he said.

Everyone shifted their expressions to ones of confusion. He just said he was in the best fight of his life with Sideways. How was that even possible?

"But you got your butt kicked before Blaze had shown up. You nearly died." Mighty said. "How could you consider that good?"

Takamon pointed to the ct above his eye. "Mighty, you know when you've been in a good fight if you come out on top, and you have marks to show for it."

The armadillo shrugged. He had a point. Winning a fight and shedding blood in it, meant it was a hard fought fight.

"Mr. Takamon?" Cream walked up with something in her hand.

Takamon looked at it and saw that it was a ring of flowers about a foot in diameter.

"I made this flower crown you." She said. "This is my way of saying thank you for saving us all."

Takamon smiled. "Actually, Cream. All of us here saved us." He said. "But you're welcome nonetheless."

Cream giggled. "Do you want to put it on?"

Takamon nodded. How could anyone say no to the cute little bunny? He leaned his head down and Cream reached up to put the crown on the Digimon's head. It wasn't really a match for the shape of his head. But then Blaze had a better idea. She took the crown and maneuvered it through the lashes coming out of his head and down it so it was around his neck. Cream smiled.

"I never thought of them being necklaces before." Cream said.

GK walked up. "Aaww. You look so cute."

"Hey, shut up." Takamon said jokingly. "Where were you anyway?"

"Where do you think I was?" GK asked.

Takamon started at his best friend. "Really? Already?"

"Yeah. This big yellow cat caught me and she was HOT. All I did was go up and say hi to her. Next thing I know, well I'm sure you can figure that out."

Takamon rubbed his forehead. "Yep. You're still the GK I remember."

"Would you expect anything less of me?" GK asked.

Takamon and him laughed and fived each other. Then Takamon remembered something else.

"Hey. Where's Teletraan?" he asked.

"Right here." Tails held out the device and handed him to the golden hero.

"Hey. Do you still feel the connection to the Sky Spy on Earth?" he asked.

"Yes." Teletraan answered.

"Do you think you could contact Cybertron from here?" Takamon requested.

"Of course. Nicole." Teletraan called the lynx.

The holo-graphic lynx came over and Takamon handed her Teletraan.

"Do you think you can help me project the transmission so everyone can have a better look?"

"Of course I can. Hold on." Nicole said.

Nicole's eyes shout out a huge beam of light and projected a huge 52 inch screen in front of Takamon's bed.

"Autobot HQ, this is Teletraan 1. Hot Rod, are you there?"

**(Cybertron; The Ark Hangar; 2:00 PM)**

It was the same thing as usual. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt were working with the Autobots to help re-create the Ark. All of them were in their human modes. All was going steady and smooth as Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet worked on the engines, and Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt helped Grapple and Hoist get started on the inside of the actual ship.

But there was something wrong. Not with the ship, but with something else. Throughout the past few days, Ironhide had hardly spoken a word to Optimus. And he didn't like that because the two of them were best friends. They usually always talked to each other. He decided to find out why. He walked over to her.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked.

The female AutoKnight nodded and then two of them walked to the back of the room. Ratchet kept an eye on them. The two of them began to something they hadn't done in a while. Talk.

"Okay, what's going on with you? For the past few days it's like you've been a mile away from me." Optimus said.

"Nothing is going on. I swear." That was a lie. But Optimus didn't know that.

"Look, Hide. Something HAS to be going on. Why else would you not talk to me and avoid me like the plague?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

"Oh really? Hide, lately whenever I've come within two feet of you, you back away. You're trying to keep your distance. I don't want that."

"Well what exactly do you want, Optimus?"

She was trying to force him to say it.

"I'll tell you what I DON'T want. I don't want to lose my best friend. Look whatever you think is going on, just forget about it. Because chances are it's not true. You're my best friend, Ironhide. I just want to still be yours. I AM still your best friend. Aren't I?"

That's when it hit her. Optimus may be in love with her. But there was no need to force it out. And what did she have to be afraid of? Nothing. She could still be his best friend. And if he DID tell her he loved her, she would gladly return those feelings.

Don't forget, Optimus and Ironhide are both in love with each other. But the latter's feelings were still a secret to the former. They will tell each other their feelings when they're ready. But in the meantime, there was no rule that said they couldn't still be best friends.

"Of course you're my best friend, Optimus." The girl hugged him. "I'm sorry I was avoiding you."

Optimus smiled and returned the hug.

"It's alright. Welcome back." He said.

"Aaaaaawwwwww."

Jetfire, Jolt, and Sideswipe all chimed that in sync.

"It's so touching when best friends make up." Jetfire teased.

"Oh shut up." Optimus said.

But then Optimus began to think about something completely off topic. Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt had been working together for some time now. And the three of them were very good together. Not to mention all three of them were incredibly strong. Even Jolt had less experience and he still had skills with those whips. Smirking, the leader decided something.

"Hey you three, I'm making a little change." Optimus said.

The three of them eyed their leader.

"What kind of change?" Jolt asked.

"Not a very big one. I've just decided to make the three of you a subgroup in the team." Optimus said.

Ratchet was also in range of hearing that while holding a large part up with his electromagnets. He put the part down and then he used his magnets to go over to them by pointing them at the ground and firing energy at the ground. It made him float up in the air and they carried him over to where his leader was quicker than he could walk.

"What do you mean a subgroup, Optimus?" the doc-knight asked.

"I mean I want Jetfire, Jolt, and Sideswipe to be a group like Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia are as Team Recon." Optimus said.

"But why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Because I know what the three of you are capable of when you work together." Optimus replied. "You are three of the strongest fighters here and it's only fitting that you three stay together. Why not make it official?"

The three of them smiled at one another and Jetfire put his goggles back on his forehead.

"It sounds good, Optimus." The flyer said. "But what's our team name gonna be?"

Optimus sweatdropped. He had only thought of the idea to make the three of them a subgroup five seconds ago. He didn't even think of a name for them. Stroking his chin he began to think.

"Good question, Jet. Let's try and think." He said.

Everyone began to think of a good team name for them now.

"How about Team Awesome?" Sideswipe suggested.

The other five knights there just stared at them.

"No." Jolt said flatly.

The six of them went back to thinking.

"What about, Team Badass?" Sideswipe asked.

Jetfire resisted the urge to smack the silver knight upside the head.

"No." the flyer said in a low voice.

"Besides, I think Bumblebee is the designated badass for the whole team." Ironhide said.

"Come on, Sideswipe. Think logical here." Jolt said. "Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia are called Team Recon because the three of them are spies. What are we?"

"We're fighters man. We're like the big guns." Jetfire said. "Right, Optimus?"

"Wrong." Ironhide answered. "I'M the big guns around here. And don't you forget that."

Jetfire held up his hands. "Sorry, gunslinger."

The six of them returned to thinking about a good name for the new subgroup. Sideways perked his head up.

"I got it! Team Ownage."

"NO!"

The other five all shouted that together at their so called combat instructor. Where was he even coming up with all these stupid names?

"What is WRONG with you, Swipe?" Ratchet asked.

Before the silver knight could even answer, Optimus' arm started to go off. He unveiled his comlink and spoke into it.

"Go for Prime."

"Wheeljack here. Optimus, you and the other AutoKnights got a call from Takamon back on Earth. You wanna come by HQ and talk to him?"

The six knights smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, we'll be right there. It's been a while since we talked to him." Optimus answered.

Optimus covered up his comlink and then all of them headed for the door.

"Grapple! Hoist! We'll be right back! Takamon's calling from Earth!" Jetfire called.

The two Autobot builders looked up from what they were doing.

"Take your time. No need to rush back." Grapple said.

They all nodded and then the six of them transformed into their vehicle modes and headed off for Autobot HQ. When they got there, they found Team Recon, Jazz, Patamon, and Gatomon all in the main room waiting for Hot Rod to put it on screen.

"Can we power down for a bit, Optimus? I'm kinda tired." Jazz said.

Optimus shrugged. "Sure go ahead. Everyone power down for a bit while we talk to Takamon."

The ten humans turned their suits back into their rings and gathered around in front of the screen.

"Put up the call, Hot Rod." Tai said.

Hot Rod nodded and pressed a button. They all saw Takamon, but when they saw him clearly, they gasped. They were expecting him to be standing up perfectly fine. What they saw was him in a hospital bed with bandages above his right eye and medical tape all around his upper left arm.

"Hey you guys." Takamon said with a smile.

They all kept on staring at him with wide eyes and a bit of fear.

"What's wrong?" Takamon asked.

"We should be asking YOU that question." Patamon said.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Gatomon asked.

Takamon remembered where he was. "Of course I'm okay."

"Well what the hell happened to you?" Rika asked.

"Sideways. That's what happened." Takamon replied.

"Sideways?" Violet said. "Just wait till we get back there. We'll kick his ass."

"No need. He's already dead." Takamon said back.

The ten knights on Cybertron looked at each other.

"You really killed him?" Henry asked.

Takamon smiled and then looked away from the screen. "Hey Teletraan, show them the instant replay."

The image of Takamon vanished and another thing entirely was shown. The knights on Cybertron were looking at Sideways in his upgraded form. Then they saw a blue streak shoot right through his chest. Then they watched as Sideways powered down permanently and fell to the ground. Takamon came back on the screen.

"Nice job, Tak." Tai said. "But what did you do with Sideways' body?"

Sally stepped into view.

"We took him apart. It wasn't easy." She said.

"Um, Tak? Who is that?" Rika asked.

"Oh right!" Takamon slapped his forehead. "I should probably tell you guys where I am aside from a hospital. This is the world Sonic's from."

"Sonic?" Takato muttered.

"Yeah. Teletraan, Nicole, zoom out. Let them see everyone." Takamon said.

The two AI's did just that and everyone on Cybertron saw everyone inside the hospital room. But there was one figure in particular that they were mainly focused on. They pink one that looked a bit like Takamon but had long flowing hair.

"That can't be." TK said.

"It is." Kari corrected.

Takamon knew immediately what they were so confused about.

"Guys, I want you to officially meet my wife, Blaze."

Shock is what overtook the humans at the words he spoke. How was she even alive?

"I think I should explain everything that's happened." Takamon said.

And so he did. But first, Sally and the others introduced themselves to the rest of the AutoKnight team and they did the same back to them. Then the ones on the Mobian end of the call explained everything. Sideways coming to Mobius via space bridge, the trip to the Digital World, finding Blaze and GK, and then they finished with the whole fight scene.

"Wow. So you've been through quite a lot." Patamon said. "Are you okay?"

Takamon looked at Blaze and squeezed her hand with a smile. "Oh yeah. I've never been better."

Blaze looked at her husband's team and smiled. "I hope you're all able to get back soon. Tak's said a lot about you and I really would like to meet you in person."

"We all would." Tails added.

"We're working as fast as we can. But we're still a long ways away from actually getting home." Takato said.

"Just work as fast as you can. It would be a real problem if more Decepticons came here to kill me." Chris said.

"I'm sure Takamon will keep you safe." Trevor said.

"I know he will." Chris smiled at Takamon and he smiled back at him.

"At least now you can keep an eye on both worlds at once." Steve said.

"That IS a good thing." Takamon agreed. "I guess you guys better get back to work. I was just calling to say Sideways is dead."

"Alright then." Trevor was about to end the call.

"Hold on!" But Fry stopped him. "Hey Tak, one more thing. Trevor's making me, Tai, and Henry a new subgroup on the team."

"He is?" Patamon asked.

"Yes he is." Trevor answered in the third person.

"Well that's cool. Did you just want to tell me that or something?" Takamon asked.

"Well, we're kind of having trouble coming up with a good name and I was hoping you could help us out." Tai said. "Fry's pitched some names out but they all sucked."

Fry looked offended. "Hey! Those names were awesome!"

"Oh please! Those names were so gay!" Tai said.

"Alright. Let me think here." Takamon rubbed his chin. "Let's see. A new subgroup like Team Recon, only with Tai, Fry, and Henry. That's Jetfire, Sideswipe, and Jolt. Hhhhmmmm."

Takamon thought for a good minute and a half. What did these three guys have in common? Not size. Tai towered over them. Abilities? Tai could fly, Fry could fight well, and Henry shocked people. No. What about weapons? That was it. He found the name with the similarity.

"Team Lash." He said.

Everyone looked at the golden Digimon with confusion and their faces clearly showed it.

"Okay. Let's hear it. Why Team Lash?" Henry asked.

"It's simple." Takamon started. "The three of you have similar weapons that you lash out. Tai, when you're Jetfire, you have that killer axe. Fry, you have your melee blades as Sideswipe. And Henry, you're the one who brings out the name the most."

Now everyone shifted their line of sight over to Henry.

"I do? Why?" he asked.

"Hello? You have those awesome whips, man! You got the most killer lash of all! Whiplash! Ergo the name, Team Lash." Takamon explained.

The three members of the new subgroup looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Henry had the biggest one of them all.

"I like it." Tai said.

"So do I." Fry agreed.

"Then Team Lash it is." Trevor said. "Okay look Tak, we're gonna leave you to rest up. And I'm very happy you got your wife back."

"Thanks you guys." Takamon said.

"And it was very nice to meet the rest of you guys." Trevor added.

"Same here, dude!" Vector said.

"See ya later!" Bunnie said.

The humans all waved and then Teletraan and Nicole turned off the transmission.

"Nice people." Sally said.

"I know." Takamon replied.

"How could you not tell them about me?" GK asked offended.

"Oh get over yourself, featherhead." Takamon shot back. "So I forgot to tell them about you. They know you now."

"He's right, GK. Take a chill pill." Blaze said.

"Look who's talkin." GK joked.

Takamon chuckled and then he stared at Blaze.

"Hey you guys? Can me and Blaze have a minute alone?" he asked.

Everyone nodded and they all left the room leaving the couple alone in the room.

"Alright. Let's hear it." Takamon sat up.

"Hear what?" Blaze asked confused.

"What was it that made you decide to leave the Digi-World?"

"What?" Blaze nearly shouted. "Come on, Tak. I just realized that wanting to stay there was silly because there's nothing to be afraid of here."

Takamon gave a cocky grin. "Elecmon convinced you to leave. Didn't he?"

Blaze caved right there. "That guy can be deep! I mean as soon as he started talking to me he started to get up all in my face about how I was a bad wife by not wanting to follow you wherever you go!"

Takamon began to chuckle at his wife.

"Don't laugh at me! You may be my husband and in a hospital but I'll still kick your ass!"

"He he. Relax, sweetheart. Look I don't care about what convinced you to come. All that matters is you're here now. And what's even better is now I know you're gonna be with me every day now."

Blaze changed her emotion from anger to happiness. She leaned over and hugged Takamon and he could of sworn he saw a few tears come from her eyes.

"I thought I was going to lose you just like I did ten years ago." Blaze said softly.

Takamon returned the hug knowing how she felt. "Ssshhh. It's alright, honey. I swear to you. I will never leave again."

Blaze leaned up and stared into the eyes of her love. Then she closed her own and gave him a passionate kiss. Takamon fell into the kiss immediately and ran his hand through her hair as the two of the made out.

The two of them were loving every second of it. It had been too long since they had been like this. Ten years since they last kissed for this long. Ten years since they had held each other so tenderly. Ten years since they had felt this kind of happiness. They never wanted the moment to end, but Takamon ended the kiss when he thought of something else.

"You know? There's something else I've been wanting to do again for ten years." Takamon told his wife.

"Yeah? What?" She asked.

Takamon looked at her with a devious grin and seductive eyes. Blaze knew that look.

"Oh. THAT." She said. "Trust me, Tak. Tonight, at Sonic's place, we'll shake the whole house."

Takamon thought about that idea, but he was ready now.

"Yeah we could do that. OR…I have a hospital bed right here."

Now Blaze thought about that. Wait for a good eight hours, or eight seconds. She answered in two words.

"Move over."

Blaze threw the covers off Takamon and hopped in the bed right next to him. Takamon rolled over and gave a loud whisper of a cheer.

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

When he rolled back over, he saw his beloved wife staring at him with narrow eyes and a smirk like the one he had a few seconds ago. Then she leaned in and the two of the started to make out again. Blaze put her hands on Takamon's chest and began to move her hands all over it. He was so ripped, touching it felt so good to her. Then Takamon got his own hands on Blaze's shirt and started to pull it up and off of her. Blaze raised her arms up and in a few short seconds, her bare chest was visible to Takamon. He nearly dropped his jaw at the sight.

"Are they bigger?" he asked.

Blaze giggled. "Yeah. When I got re-configured, they were a few sizes bigger."

Takamon looked to the sky and mouthed the words, thank you. Then he grabbed her shoulders and rolled the two of them over so he was on top. As they continued making out, he moved his hands down to her pants.

Outside the room, everyone else was sitting and waiting and wondering what was going on in there. It had been a good twenty minutes and Blaze still hadn't come out.

"Ah wondah what's takin her so long." Bunnie said in that cut western accent she had.

"Maybe they're just catching up." Vector looked at Ray. "Ray, go in there and see what they're doing."

"Um…okay." The young squirrel got out of his chair.

He walked over to the door and opened it up to go in.

"Hey I was just…AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ray screamed bloody murder and darted out of the room with everyone else following him with very puzzled faces. But they didn't get up. Even When Ray jumped out of a window and flew away, they sat still.

"What just happened?" Cream asked anyone.

Vector got up and took a peak in the room.

"What's going on in…WHOA!" Vector nearly fainted when he saw what was going on. "Wow, you two have been going for a while now."

Sonic, Sally, Amy, and everyone else were still clueless.

"It's Vector right?" Blaze asked.

Vector nodded. "Uh-huh."

Just then, the green croc gave a small shriek and ducked just in time to avoid a giant fireball shot right at him by Blaze, and a wooden chair thrown by Takamon.

"SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" Blaze screamed

The terrified Vector quickly shut the door and stared at the wall with the widest eyes anyone has ever seen him with.

"Yeah. We can't go in there." He said.

"Why? What are they doing?" Vanilla asked.

Vector didn't want to say anything out loud because Cream was in the room. So was Charmy. He walked up to Vanilla and whispered the answer into her large ear. Vanilla's eyes went wide too when Vector was finished.

"So right now they're…." she didn't want to finish.

Vector nodded.

"Oh my."

Everyone now knew what was going on. Except for Cream, Charmy, and Saffron that is. Out of all of them, GK was the only one with a smile on his beak.

"Alright, Tak! That's my boy!" he shouted.

"Wait. I don't understand. What's going on?" Cream asked.

"I'll explain it to you when you're older, sweetie." Vanilla told her daughter.

"Yeah. Let's just let them have fun for now." Knuckles said.

"Great. And they're staying at my place. Now I'll never get to sleep tonight hearing that." Sonic said.

"Ere's an idea. Why don't they stay with me and Bunnie?" Antoine asked. "Two married couples under one roof will be a lot more understandable. And Chris can still stay with Soneek."

"Good idea, sugah." Bunnie gave Antoine a fat kiss. "We'll tell them when they're done."

An hour later, they still weren't done. Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix had to leave for Angel Island and to make sure Ray didn't need to see a therapist after seeing what he saw. Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and Sally left too. Soon, it was only Sonic, GK, Chris, Bunnie, and Antoine in the hospital. Ten minutes later, Blaze and Takamon both came out ready to head home and relax.

Sonic asked the two of them if they would be more comfortable in Bunnie's and Antoine's house. Takamon didn't want to leave Chris alone with the lens, but then Nicole came in with an idea. She took the lens and built an underground storage vault in which access would be nearly impossible. Takamon agreed to that, and so he and Blaze decided to check out Bunnie and Antoine's place. Teletraan for some reason asked if he could stay with Nicole.

Tak was of course confused by this, but smirked when he realized that Teletraan actually LIKED being around Nicole. He handed the device to the lynx and she walked off with him conversing. Takamon checked himself out of the hospital and walked out the door into the sunlight. When he asked GK what he would do for living arrangements, the only answer the bird gave was that he would chill around the bars. Takamon and Blaze rolled their eyes knowing what he meant and then he flew off.

Sonic and Chris waved goodbye to the other four there and then they headed for the hedgehog's house. Antoine, Bunnie, Blaze, and Takamon walked the other way towards the former couple's home.

Today a lot of things happened. Reunions, anger, reconciliations, and…well…some other stuff in a hospital bed. But this wasn't the end. This adventure was still far from over.

**Violet: Man, AK. How long does he plan to have this go on?**

**Tai: Who knows? I'm still wondering where the hell he is.**

**Kari: Maybe we should go look for him. He and Trevor have both been gone way to long.**

**Sonic: Wait a minute. I think I might know where they are. To the basement.**

**Sally: The basement?**

**Amy: Aw no. Let's go!**

**(Everyone crowds as they go to the basement. But they stop halfway down the staircase when the find that the whole basement is filled with smoke. And I'm there in the middle of it with Trevor)**

**Knuckles: Crap. We should have known.**

**Me: Look, Trev buddy. I was thinking of killing you off. I'm not gonna lie. But when I thought about it really hard, I realized that it would be just wrong to kill off one of the main stars of this series. You see man? You're not dyin.**

**Trevor: Dude, I'm sorry I tried to kill you with a samurai sword. I just get so angry sometimes that…that I just EXPLODE! Man remember when you sent me and Takamon to therapy?**

**Me: Yeah. I couldn't sit down for like two weeks man.**

**Trevor: I'm sorry about that, man. Hug me!**

**(I hug Trevor while we both laugh like maniacs)**

**Me: Oh hey look! The rest of the guys are down here too.**

**Bunnie: What in the high hell are you two doin down here?**

**Trevor: What's it look like we're doing?**

**Me: We're working out our problems!**

**Fry: Wow. Therapy wouldn't work but apparently, weed helps Trevor calm down.**

**Takamon: I should look into that stuff.**

**Blaze: I wouldn't mind giving it a try.**

**Me: Maybe next time, but until then….uh…until then…dammit I forgot was I supposed to say. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	24. An Ancient Hunch

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back again.**

**Trevor: Man. If only I could remember what happened in the basement.**

**Bunnie: Really sugah? You don't remember a thing?**

**Takamon: Uh buh buh. Bunnie, trust me. Never question the aftereffects of the basement experience.**

**Sonic: Yeah. I remember the one time I was in there with AK, Silver, AND Shadow.**

**Amy: Oh I'll NEVER forget that day.**

**Sonic: Why? What exactly happened?**

**Knuckles: Really? You don't have the slightest clue?**

**Steve: Knuckles. Let him wonder.**

**Vector: I took a Polaroid.**

**(Vector hands the picture to Sonic and he faints when he saw himself kissing Amy)**

**Amy: He was overwhelmed by love. Aaaawwww.**

**Violet: I think he was overwhelmed by something else entirely.**

**Me: Alrighty then. Enough about my basement. Let's get down to business here. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me.**

**GK: And if you make one tiny crack at the four of us for that, I'll find you and peck your eyes out.**

**Takamon: Ooohhh. Nice one.**

**GK: Thank you.**

**Me: Enjoy chapter twenty four.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 24: An Ancient Hunch**

**(New Mobotropolis; 12:00 PM)**

Three days had passed since the battle with Sideways and it was now the beginning of August. In those three days, life was pretty normal. And strangely, there was no trouble. Eggman hadn't been seen in those three days. Most likely he was plotting revenge after the whole Sideways thing backfired on him. What he would attempt to come back with was beyond anyone's knowledge.

But as for everyone else in New Mobotropolis, everything was great. Takamon and Blaze were happy, Tails had Cosmo, Sonic was still on the run from Amy, GK was having continuous one-night-stands with different women, all was right with the world. Although Bunnie and Antoine had to tell Takamon and Blaze to keep it down in the sack a couple of times. But they couldn't do that. They had just been re-united. They wanted to the whole world to know how happy they were.

But yet, something still didn't feel right. Takamon, Sonic, and all the other Freedom Fighters felt it. They had defeated Sideways, but there was a small part in them that told them there was a lot more to come. And they couldn't be more correct, but we'll get to that later. Even Chris felt that something was a bit off. But they just couldn't put their finger on it.

Sally had noticed something. Her brother, King Elias, had been acting quite differently for the past couple of days. He seemed to be more distant and strict than normal. Not even Meg could figure out why he was acting like that.

And if that wasn't enough, no one had seen Nicole or Teletraan for at least two days. Takamon was starting to get worried. He needed Teletraan with him at all times. What was Nicole doing with him? And why did Teletraan even want to stay with Nicole in the first place?

"I'm telling you, Tak. Teletraan is just fine." Blaze assured her husband.

"Ah agree with Blaze." Bunnie said. "Whatever he and Nicole are doing, I'm sure it's all just computer stuff."

"Wouldn't it be funny of those two actually went on a date?" Blaze asked the half-Robian.

"Oh I can picture it now. Nicole sitting at a table in a restaurant, and there's Teletraan handheld on the other side of it." Bunnie joked.

She and Blaze giggled and Antoine came into the living room where they all were.

"Why don't we just be calling Nicole? She can show up anywhere in the city." The coyote suggested.

Takamon looked at him. "I hadn't thought of that. Nicole?"

And sure enough, the brown holo-lynx wearing the purple dress appeared right in front of them inside the house.

"There you are." Bunnie said. "Hadn't heard from ya in a while."

"My apologies, Bunnie." Nicole turned to Takamon. "You're probably wondering where Teletraan One is. Aren't you?"

Takamon nodded.

"Well I was just about to come here and tell you anyway. Come to Castle Acorn right away. Me and him want to show you something."

Nicole vanished without saying any more. Leaving the four occupants of the house confused by what she had meant. They all shrugged and left the house for Castle Acorn. When they had arrived at the front gates, they saw that Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Chris, and Amy were already there.

"Nicole told you guys to come too?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah. She said she and Teletraan had something to show us." Amy said.

"I wonder what she meant." Cosmo wondered.

"Nicole likes to keep us ready for a surprise when she knows it's gonna be good." Tails said.

"In that case, let's head inside already." Amy said.

The gates of the castle opened up as soon as she said that and they were all granted access inside. Sally was in there waiting for them with Nicole standing right by her.

"So what's going on, ladies?" Sonic asked.

"Some with us. Not much further." Nicole said with a smirk.

Nicole led them down to underneath the castle where the computer room was. And it was very much like the chamber the AutoKnights had in their old bases. There was a giant computer and everything.

Standing in front of the screen, was someone that the group had never seen before. It was another brown furred lynx like Nicole looked. In fact, this new lynx looked a LOT like Nicole. Except that he was male. His fur was brown nearly everywhere and his hands were black up to his forearms. There was also a tint of black on the tips of his ears, on the bridge of his nose, and halfway in his much longer whiskers. He had black hair on the top of his head as well. But it wasn't long. It was short hair that simply covered his forehead. His eyes were blue. And a very familiar shade of blue I might add.

This lynx was wearing blue pants, brown boots, and a white tank top over a black thin jacket. There was a silver chain around the back of his neck. He turned to look at the group who still was clueless.

"Okay Nicole. Who is this guy? Your boyfriend or something?" Amy asked.

"I told you when we first met that I wasn't going to date her." The new lynx said.

Everyone started to think. They had heard that voice before. And Amy could have sworn that same voice said that exact same thing once before. But who was it? They couldn't put their fingers on it.

"Come on you guys? Can't figure out yet?" the lynx turned and walked towards them and stood by Nicole.

Takamon dropped his jaw. "No way." He approached the lynx and looked into his eyes. "Teletraan? Teletraan 1?"

The lynx closed his eyes and nodded his head. It was Teletraan 1. Now everyone dropped their jaws just like Takamon did.

"But…how?" Chris asked as he approached along with everyone else.

"Nicole showed me the city has built in holographic matrices everywhere in it. That's how she made her body work. And it's how she showed me how to do it." Teletraan responded.

Takamon smirked. "So THAT'S why you wanted to stay with her."

"Yes." Teletraan nodded again. "I have been working with her to develop this body ever since the first two days you and I arrived here on Mobius."

"Well, welcome to the world." Sonic said with the thumbs up.

Amy saw something shine from the front of Teletraan's neck. Curious, she walked up and saw a thin silver chain with a pendant charm on it. The charm was the red and black insignia of the AutoKnights.

"Nice necklace." Amy said.

Teletraan looked at his necklace and touched it with his fingers. He touched it. It all felt so new to him. Then he reached out and gently put his hand on Takamon's shoulder. Takamon actually felt Teletraan's hand. And Teletraan felt the metal skin of Takamon.

"You're solid?" Takamon grabbed the AI's arm and it surprisingly felt furry.

"It's very complicated, Takamon." Nicole said.

"Oh I am going to have fun with you." Takamon said with a very wide smile.

"Easy there, Tak." Blaze said. "Don't get too excited."

"Oh come on. You gotta admit this is cool." Takamon said.

"It is." Blaze said.

"Well is this the only reason you brought us here? To show us the new Teletraan 1?" Sally asked.

"Actually, he and I were about to do something else." Nicole said.

"Right." Teletraan added. "Nicole and I are going to merge our tracking programs into one super program."

"After Sideways attacked, he and I felt it would be wise to upgrade our sensors just in case something else would happen. If we do merge our tracking systems, we will become much more aware of what's happening in the city and we'll be able to pick up even the faintest of signals more easily." Nicole stated.

The group looked at each other.

"Well you have a point there." Sonic said. "Sally? What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea. If the two of you combine some of your programs, the city will be even more secure and we'll be able to keep a much closer eye on Eggman with that Sky Spy Teletraan 1 has." Sally said.

"Then let's do it." Nicole held out her hand.

Teletraan nodded and grabbed Nicole's hand with his very own. A strange green light came from their hands and then they pixilated for a bit before it all stopped.

"It's done." Teletraan said. "Let's walk over to the screen and take a look."

Everyone followed the two AIs over to the screen and it turned on with a wave of Teletraan's hand. A very large radar layout of New Mobotropolis appeared on the screen.

"This image is coming to us from the Sky Spy above the stratosphere of Mobius." Nicole said.

"Impressive." Sally commented.

Teletraan and Nicole smiled and looked at each other. But then a beeping sound came from the screen.

"We've already picked up an energy signal." Nicole said.

"Tracking location." Teletraan said.

New Mobotropolis disappeared from the screen and it brought up a new overhead image of a canyon range. There was a red dot flashing on the screen as well.

"That's the Wolf Pack Nation." Sally said.

"I can't tell what that signal is. But it's really strong and Cybertronian." Nicole said.

"Its energy levels are off the charts." Teletraan added.

Right there, Teletraan's eyes went wide. VERY wide.

"There's no way…could it be?"

Everyone looked at the new body of Teletraan.

"What is it, Teletraan?" Tails asked.

"Well…Nicole is right. The signal is definitely Cybertronian." Teletraan said.

"But we destroyed Sideways." Amy stated. "…we DID destroy him. Didn't we?"

"Yes Amy. But that's just it. This signal isn't coming from the spark of a Transformer." Teletraan explained.

"Well then what is it?" Takamon asked.

"It's just a hunch I have but here it is." Teletraan began. "The signal is definitely Cybertronian and abnormally stronger than most. But that's just it. In all my years of being active, I've only come across one thing that's capable of creating such a strong signal."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

Teletraan turned his head and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"The Matrix of Leadership."

Takamon, Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Chris all gave a small gasp upon hearing that, while everyone else just looked confused.

"The Matrix of Leadership?" Chris asked. "As in THE Matrix of Leadership?"

"There's only one Matrix, Chris." Teletraan said back.

"What's the Matrix of Leadership?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah. Can't say that I've heard of it." Sally said.

"I haven't heard of it either." Nicole said.

Teletraan looked at Nicole. "Oh that's right. I never told you about that."

"And I forgot to tell Sally about it." Sonic said.

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Allow me to explain." Teletraan said.

The Cybertronian lynx held up his palm and projected an image from it. It was of the matrix of leadership. It looked so interesting.

(A/N: The version of the matrix I'm going with is the one from Revenge of the Fallen)

"This is the Matrix of Leadership. It's an ancient Cybertronian artifact passed down from one leader of the Autobots to the next." Teletraan said.

"I didn't know that's what it was. I just knew that it was an artifact with a lot of energy." Takamon said.

"Hot Rod left out a few things." Teletraan said. "The blue glow inside of the Matrix is a source of unbelievable energy. But only those who are worthy of controlling its power, are those who can unleash it, and light our darkest hour. At least that's what legend says."

"Who was capable of using its power in that past?" Cosmo asked.

"Only the line of Primes could use it." Teletraan said.

"The line of Primes?" Takamon asked. "You mean like…Optimus Prime?"

"The original Optimus at least." Teletraan replied.

"Optimus?" Sally asked.

Takamon turned to her. "You met Trevor Bauer when he called me from Cybertron a few days ago. He's the leader of my team. His AutoKnight name is Optimus Prime."

"His power is passed down to him from the original leader of the Autobots." Teletraan responded. "But I'm not really sure of Trevor can use the Matrix."

"Wait a minute." Amy stopped. "How is it even possible that the Matrix is there in the canyon range? I thought it was destroyed."

"No. That wasn't the story, Amy." Sonic said. "Hot Rod said that an Autobot carried the Matrix away in a ship and used a space bridge to escape the Decepticons chasing him."

"And the space bridge malfunctioned." Takamon said. "Sending him to an unknown world."

Everyone started to get a clue what that meant.

"Which means…" Tails started.

"That unknown world that ship was sent to could be this one. Mobius." Sally finished.

"Yes." Teletraan said.

Everyone stared at the image of the Matrix in Teletraan's hand and then back up to the signal on the screen.

"Then if it's true, we have to go find it." Chris said.

"Exactly right, Chris." Takamon took Blaze's hand. "What do you say, sweetie? Wanna go on an adventure?"

Blaze smiled. "Only hell yes." She said.

"Me and the other Freedom Fighters will come with you." Sally said. "The wolves of that Nation are very territorial. I know their leader. We'll be able to get you guys in safely."

Takamon nodded and looked at the human he was assigned to protect.

"You want in too?" he asked.

"Of course. How could I say no to something like that?" Chris replied.

"Me and Nicole will be coming too." Teletraan said. "Another one of our surprises. I uploaded our bodies into the main systems of the Sky Spy. So me and her will be able to project our bodies whenever and wherever you need us."

Takamon and Sally smiled at each other.

"You guys, that's so cool!" Sally shouted.

"Then let's get going." Takamon said.

Teletraan and Nicole disappeared and everyone left the castle. But Sally had to tell her brother where she was going first. And he seemed awfully interested. Much to Sally's dismay. Usually, Elias wasn't all that interested in the fights of the Freedom Fighters. As she left, Elias watched her all the way and then walked off to do something else.

Everyone elected that Cream and Cheese stay behind for this one. The roster for this mission was Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cosmo, Chris, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Takamon, and Blaze. That was more than enough. The ten of them met at the gate of the city. Takamon transformed to Blurr.

"You guys all set to go?" the AutoKnight asked.

"I'll just go and get the X-Tornado and I'll follow you guys." Tails said. "Come on, Cosmo."

Cosmo smiled and took her boyfriend's hand. But before they walked off, GK flew up to them looking scared as shit.

"Uh…hey you guys. You leaving town for a bit?" The bird asked.

Blurr looked at his friend strangely.

"Yeah. Probably just for tonight. In the Wolf Pack Nation. Why?" he asked.

"Well…you think I could come along? I kinda need to leave for a while." GK said.

Blurr and Blaze looked at each other.

"GK what did you do?" Blaze asked.

"Well...uuuuuhhhhh."

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, GK!"

Everyone looked over and saw who screamed that. It was a girl. A platypus to be exact. And she was not happy. She was running right for GK and she was wielding a large axe ready to chop the bird in half.

"DAMN YOU, GK!" Blurr yelled.

Blurr transformed into his vehicle mode and opened up his two doors.

"EVERYONE GET IN!" he shouted

Everyone managed to cram into Blurr's car mode. But Tails remained outside.

"What about the X-Tornado?" the fox asked.

"No time, honey!" Blaze reached out and pulled Tails into the car.

Blurr closed his doors and strapped everyone in himself. Then he burned out his back tires and began to speed up. He went right through the gate and sped off away from the city. Blurr sped up and now he was nearing four hundred miles an hour. And he was only in his car mode. But then he slammed on his brakes and screeched to a halt. Everyone managed to untangle themselves and crawled out of Blurr as he transformed back.

"Alright, GK. What did you do?" Blurr demanded.

"Yes, GK. Explain to us." Amy said. "Why the hell was there a girl CHASING YOU WITH AN AXE?"

Everyone was now glaring at the bird Digimon.

"Well uh…it's kinda complicated." He said.

"Then simplify it." Blaze said.

GK rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay. I met that girl last night Uncle Chuck's place. Me and her went back to her place and then we did it. And mon oh mon, she was FREAKY. I mean usually some positions are impossible to do when doing that but she pulled them off."

"Okay. Past that, please!" Bunnie said.

"Alright alright." GK said. "After we were done, we were just lying there. And then out of nowhere, she up and says that we should get married and move away to the Kingdom of Mercia. Wherever the hell that is."

"Other side of the ocean. But go on." Tails said.

"Alright. Anyways, after she said that, I started to panic. I mean you know how I feel about marriage and commitment, Tak."

"Yes GK. I know all too well."

"Good. Well, the next morning, which was a few hours ago, she got up to take a shower. And that's when I bailed on her and jumped out her window. Apparently she doesn't take rejection all too well. She picked up an axe and tried to kill me."

Everyone sweatdropped after the story.

"How the hell could you do something so inconsiderate?" Amy demanded.

"It's just his nature." Blaze said.

"Yeah. Back home girls chased him with an axe at least once a month." Blurr said.

"So what happened back there was COMMON?" Antoine asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Blaze said.

"Look. Can I please come with you guys? I really need to lay low for a while." GK asked.

"Gah. I'm not sure, GK." Blurr looked at Sonic. "What do you guys think?"

Everyone rubbed their foreheads debating the matter. Sally was the one most concerned. Some of the wolves, including their leader, Lupe, weren't exactly bad looking. And GK was a ticking time bomb. But the Wolf Pack Nation was a very small area. Everyone would be able to keep a close eye on him. And now that Nicole and Teletraan 1 could project their bodies anywhere, it would be easier to watch him.

"He can come." Sally said. "But he has to promise that there will be no hitting on any females upon arrival."

GK stood up straight and actually saluted Sally.

"I swear on the four Digimon Sovereigns of the Digital World, I GK, will not make any wolves of the Wolf Pack Nation howl to the moon at midnight."

Everyone groaned. GK could make anything sound dirty.

"Fine. He can come." Blurr said. "But I don't think there's enough room for all of you inside my vehicle mode."

"Well you know me, Blurr. I can run." Sonic said.

"Me and GK could fly next to you." Blaze said.

"And I can fly with them." Bunnie said referring to the rocket boosters she had in her feet.

"And I guess I can't go back for the X-Tornado now since there's a crazy woman with an axe back there." Tails said. "Axes scare me."

"Well let's see." Blurr said. "Minus the four who will be outside of me on the trip, that leaves you Tails, Cosmo, Sally, Antoine, Amy, and Chris. My vehicle mode fits six normal sized humans. So there should be plenty of room."

Blurr turned back into his NJRCR form and opened up his doors again. Sally was in the driver's seat with Chris riding shotgun and Amy in the middle up front. In back was Tails, Antoine, and Cosmo.

"Alright then." Blurr closed his doors. "Everyone, we're off to the Wolf Pack Nation."

Sonic leaned down and got ready to sprint. "Matrix of Leadership, here we come!"

Sonic dashed forward and then Blurr drove off after him. Blaze and GK took to the sky and flew right above Blurr at nearly five hundred MPH.

They had absolutely NO idea what was waiting for them in this journey.

**Sonic: What exactly did you mean by that last line there, AK?**

**Teletraan: I'm sure we will figure that out in time, Sonic.**

**Trevor: Oh hey there, Teletraan. Welcome to the closer of the story.**

**Nicole: I don't know why I couldn't be here in the first place. I already had my own body.**

**Me: Hey it's not like I was stopping you or anything. You could have come whenever you wanted to.**

**Nicole:…oh.**

**Sally: Well now you know. **

**Me: Yes she does. And I fell like working on something else.**

**Violet: Oh hey, AK! I saw in your profile that you said you were going to re-dp the forst AutoKnights. Is that true?**

**Me: Yes it is Violet. I'll be tweaking some things around to make it different, but I'll make sure it's recognizable. I'll be back here with chapter 25 soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	25. The Wolves, Couples Night

**Me: Hey bitches!**

**Violet: Good you're back. **

**Sonic: You're setting up another arc based on finding the Matrix now?**

**Me: Yep. **

**Amy: And I just noticed something. This is chapter 25. Milestone!**

**Trevor: Tai! Bring in the milestone cake!**

**(Tai wheels in a cake with a big number 25 on it)**

**Me: Oh that looks soooooo good.**

**Cream: I'm glad.**

**Cosmo: Me and Cream both cooked that thing up.**

**Sally: Nice job girls.**

**Steve: I call the piece with the two.**

**Me: Well I want some cake so let's get crackin. I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and my friend turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, and Blaze are owned by me alone.**

**Takamon: One joke about that…**

**GK: and the feathers will fly. And not in a fun way.**

**Me: Enjoy chapter 25 and don't forget to review.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 25: The Wolves (Couples Night)**

**(Mobian Canyon Range; 2:30 PM)**

It wasn't a short trip to the Wolf Pack Nation from New Mobotropolis, but they eventually reached the canyon range that supposedly had the Nation inside of it. Blurr came to a halt with his passengers inside and those flying and running next to him stopped as well. The six passengers got out of him and he transformed back into his normal self. The AutoKnight looked around. There were no buildings. They were at the bottom of a canyon with huge walls of rock going up to the sky on both sides.

"I don't get it, Sally. Why did you tell me to stop? There's nothing here but canyon." He said.

"The Wolf Pack is just beyond this canyon. I thought we could walk the rest of the way." Sally replied.

Blurr looked down the canyon. He would have preferred to keep on driving but he figured, what the hell. His legs could use a walk. He held up his hand and turned his suit back into his ring.

"Then let's get going." Takamon said.

He started down the canyon and everyone followed him. Along the way, they kept on looking up the giant walls of the canyon wondering how for up it went. It was hard to tell how high it was from the very bottom. Tails decided to put something to the test.

"Hey Teletraan." He called him.

And to everyone's surprise, both Teletraan and Nicole appeared right beside the group in their bodies.

"Oh cool. You two really can go anywhere." Tails said.

"Yes." Nicole replied. "It's very interesting for me. I've had this body for years and I've only been able to walk around New Mobotropolis."

"Thank the lynx next to you for being able to go anywhere now." Sonic said.

Nicole looked at Teletraan and smiled at him.

"I did. And I am very happy." Nicole said.

Teletraan looked away. This body meant he would feel new emotions. Even though it wasn't a real body, it would still happen.

"Hey. While you two are here, pull up a map of the canyon we're in right now." Sally said.

Teletraan waved his hand a 32 inch holographic screen appeared in front of them showing them a map of the canyon. A red light bleeped on their exact location.

"Okay. And how far away are we from the location that you detected the Matrix from?" Sally asked.

The map zoomed out and another red light appeared a considerable distance away from where they were.

"According to our readings, the Matrix is two and a half miles away from where you are. It's only one mile away from the Wolf Pack Nation." Nicole said.

"Great. So it's not that far away. Let's go meet the wolves and get over there and find that Matrix." Takamon was obviously eager to get his hands on it.

"Easy there, sugah-knight." Bunnie said. "We don't have to go and fetch it right away."

"She's right." Sally said. "And besides, the wolves have control over the territory where it supposedly is. We need their permission in order to go out there."

"And it's not like we're in any kind of rush." Tails said. "The Decepticons don't even know the Matrix is here."

"So we have plenty of time to rest up so we can use the full day tomorrow to look." Cosmo said.

Takamon grunted. He wanted to get it done as soon as possible. But everyone else was telling him to rest up.

"Baby, I agree with them." Blaze squeezed his hand. "Tomorrow at the crack of dawn, we'll go out and search. Tonight, we'll get acquainted with the wolves, and then later tonight…well I'm sure you can figure that out." She smiled deviously.

Takamon couldn't help but smile with her. "Alright."

"But I think you should contact Trevor and let him and the others know what you're doing." Teletraan said.

"I'll call them later. Let's keep moving." Takamon went on walking.

Teletraan shrugged and he and Nicole fuzzed out of view. As they continued walking, the three Digimon asked questions.

"So tell me, Sonic. Have you and my husband gotten into any kind of trouble aside from what I already know?" Blaze asked.

Sonic looked confused. "I'm…not quite sure what you mean."

"You know. The two of you are both extremely fast. Have the two of you raced against each other?" She asked.

"Oh that kind of trouble." Sonic smirked. "No. We haven't raced each other. But we want to."

"Why do you like to compete against your friends?" Cosmo asked.

"It's friendly competition, Cosmo. I want to race him because I want to see who's faster." Sonic said.

"No offense, Sonic. But you just sounded like my uncle right there." Chris said.

Sonic froze up when he heard that and realized Chris was right. That was totally something Sam Speed would say. And that was officially freaking Sonic out. He was turning into his rival in speed.

"I'll tell you what, Sonic. After this whole Matrix thing is over, you and I will have a full scale race. Wherever you want, whenever you want. Sound good?" Takamon asked.

Sonic smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

"Watch out!" Cosmo cried.

She was looking up and a boulder had fallen loose from the rocky wall of the canyon and it was going to fall straight on them. Blaze lit up her hands.

"I got it." She prepared to throw a fireball to blow up the rock.

But GK stopped her.

"Please, allow me." He said.

As he said that, GK's beak started to glow an even brighter orange and Blaze stepped back. GK looked up at the rock at then he covered his beak with his wings.

"BEAK SHOT!"

GK spread out his wings and thrust his head forward as if he was pecking something. As he did, an orange shot of energy five times as big as his beak shot out of the beak itself. The blast of energy was indeed strong enough to shatter the boulder to pieces. Takamon and Blaze smirked and everyone else was impressed. GK looked back and smirked.

"How did you do that?" Sally asked.

"All Digimon have their own set of attacks. Right, Tak?" GK said.

"Yep. Even when I'm not Blurr I can still shoot stuff."

Takamon reached behind his back and pulled out his staff. He spun it around and shot a wave of Taka Blast in the air for demonstration.

"Wow." Antoine had never seen him do that before. "May I see your weapon?"

Takamon handed his staff to Antoine. The coyote was very intrigued. He himself was very experienced with weapon skills since he had his own sword on his belt sheathed. Bunnie and Sally also examined the staff beside Antoine.

"Why does it look like a pick a miner would use?" Sally asked.

"Because Tak IS a miner." Blaze replied as she wrapped her arms around him. "Mining is how he got so ripped. He used that staff to pull out literally hundreds of tons worth of metal out of the old tunnels of our village."

"Really?" Bunnie said. "Well if you're at all interested Tak, maybe we could help you get another mining job when we get back home. You know, since you've helped us out, let us help you get a job so you can make some money for yourself."

"I'll think about it, Bunnie." And Takamon wasn't lying.

Antoine handed Takamon back his staff and he made it vanish behind his back.

"Where did it go?" Sally asked.

Takamon shrugged. "I don't know. Where does Amy's hammer go when she makes it disappear?"

Everyone looked at Amy, who also shrugged.

"It's one of the mysteries of the world." Sonic said.

"And we may never know. Even I don't know." Amy added.

"Let's keep going. We're not far." Sally continued on.

Everyone went on with her and twenty minutes later, they exited the canyon and ended up in a grassy field of hills. And right behind the biggest hill, a small village of stone buildings. And walking by, were Mobian wolves. Lots of them. Everyone smiled. This was the Wolf Pack Nation. It was small, but quaint. Sally checked the time with Nicole's handheld. It was almost three thirty. The walk there had taken longer than she had anticipated.

The whole group walked towards the city together. But when a little wolf saw them all approaching, he got the wrong idea. He ran screaming for help. Then a whole bunch of wolves carrying spears rushed towards them.

Takamon pulled out his staff, Blaze lit up her hands in her flames, and GK prepared another Beak Shot. Sally stood in front of them to stop them.

"Weapons aren't exactly friendly." She said.

"In case you haven't noticed, THEY don't seem on the friendly side either." Takamon said pointing to the oncoming wolves.

"Just watch." Sally walked ahead of them and gestured everyone else to stay put.

She stopped right in the middle of them and held up her hands.

"Wait! We come in peace!"

The wolves screeched to a halt in front of the Freedom Fighter. The first one of them, a brown furred wolf with grey on his muzzle, smiled at her and put down his spear.

"Princess Sally Acorn. It's good to see you again." He approached her.

Sally smiled back.

"It's been too long, Lobo."

She and Lobo hugged each other and then the wolf gave his men the order to stand down. Sonic and the others went up to him as well. Takamon, Blaze, and GK eased themselves and walked up to Lobo as well. He immediately took notice of the three.

"And who might you be?' he asked politely.

"We're friends." Takamon said. "And we're here on business."

Sally remembered why they were there.

"He's right. Lobo, we need to talk to Lupe right away." She said.

Lobo nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

Lobo led them all through the small village and everyone smiled at the group of Freedom Fighters. But they eyed the three Digimon suspiciously. Lobo took notice of this and looked at the trio.

"I apologize for them. We are not used to seeing strangers come around here." He said.

"Nobody is used to the three of us yet. Except for these guys." Blaze said back.

"We are very tolerant here. All it takes is a good first impression." Lobo told her.

Lobo stopped in front of a small house. "Enter."

"I'll go first." Sally said.

"Me too." Sonic added.

Amy crossed her arms. She didn't like it one bit when Sonic was with Sally. Even though she knew they were broken up, she still had a small feeling that they could work things out. And she didn't hope for that. If anything she was hoping Sally would slap him right in his face just like she did when they broke up. Sonic was Sally's royal consort to one day have her hand in marriage. But he had to make a choice. It was either marry Sally, or continue to fight Eggman. Sally wanted him to stop fighting and settle down. But Sonic couldn't do that. Sally slapped him right across the face for it.

Ever since then Amy stepped up her game to try and win Sonic's heart. But nothing seemed to work. If anything, Sonic ignored her more than ever. And she had suspected something else too. Ever since Takamon got Blaze back, the two of them had been acting more and more kind to each other. So it was possible that their romance was starting to return.

Why couldn't she get a boyfriend? Why was she the only one out of all the official Freedom Fighters to never have romance in her life? Even Tails had a girlfriend. What really fired her up was the fact that even the hotheaded Knuckles had Julie-Su to love. And then she realized something else. This was not the time nor the place to think about something like this. She had to get it together and think about her troubles some other time.

Sonic and Sally poked their heads out the door.

"Takamon, come in here and explain." Sally said.

"Why didn't YOU tell her?" he asked.

"We felt she should hear it from the only AutoKnight here." Sonic replied.

Takamon shrugged. That was understandable. He was the only one who knew the full scale of importance for this whole mission. He quickly pecked Blaze on her lips and told her to go around and check out the town and he would meet up with her later. Sally told the rest of the Freedom Fighters to go off and do the same. Tails and Cosmo went off their own way hand in hand and Bunnie and Antoine did the same. Blaze, Chris, and Amy headed out to. GK was scoping out some pink wolf with long hair like he was plotting something. Then Blaze came back, hit him upside the back of his head, and dragged him off. Takamon proceeded to enter the hut where he laid eyes on Lupe the Wolf.

Lupe was a taller Mobian than some. She was taller than Takamon himself. She had purplish fur and a gray Mohawk like hairdo on her head. She was wearing a blue body suit, gold wristbands, a feathered headdress, and a long red cape. She eyed the digital monster.

"Hello there. My name is Lupe. I'm the Grand Chief of this here Nation."

Takamon nodded.

"My name is Takamon. I'm a soldier here on business and I need to ask you a favor."

Lupe rubbed her chin and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Sit down. All of you." She said politely.

Sonic, Sally, and Takamon all sat down and formed a circle with Lupe.

"And what would this favor be?" she asked.

"Is it true you consider the canyon range to be territory belonging to the Wolf Pack?" Takamon asked.

Lupe nodded. "Yes. Built into the canyons are ancient temples belonging to our early ancestors. Why do you ask?"

"I ask because I came here to ask for your permission to conduct a search within the canyons." Takamon replied.

Lupe eyed him. "You want to conduct a search into the sacred grounds of my people?"

"Lupe, I wouldn't be asking you if this wasn't important." Takamon said.

"Why? What exactly are you hoping to find in the range?" Lupe asked.

Takamon groaned. He was telling too many people about this whole Cybertronian war. But then he realized that she didn't have to know about the whole war. He just had to tell her the key points. And he did.

"And that's all you need to know, Lupe." Takamon said. "There is an ancient artifact hidden somewhere in those canyons, and I gotta find it before it falls into the wrong hands."

"He's telling the truth, Lupe." Sally said. "This object is able to create vast amounts of energy and if the wrong person got to it first, it would be a catastrophe."

Lupe once again rubbed her chin. Sonic, Sally, and Takamon waited for her response. And then it came.

"It is not our custom to let strangers wander into our sacred grounds digging for treasure." Lupe said.

The three of them frowned.

"…but…given the circumstances in which you have given me, I will allow you to search for whatever it is you're looking for. But I have one condition." Lupe said.

The three of them breathed a sigh of relief and then asked her the condition.

"I and a selected few of my people shall accompany you. I don't want you tearing down our temples on a wild goose chase." Lupe said.

"We understand." Sally agreed.

"Way past cool, Lupe." Sonic gave his thumbs up.

"Thank you." Takamon got up, as did Sally and Sonic.

Lupe stood up after them. "I do recommend you stay the night here. The sun will be setting shortly and it isn't wise to go out there in the night. We can search in the morning."

Takamon was against that idea. When he was Blurr, he had plenty of light and Blaze could produce all the light they needed with her pyrokinesis. But he had to think about everyone else. They all needed to get a good rest so they could spend more time searching. So he agreed to Lupe's request and she showed them the spare huts where they would be sleeping. Hours passed and dinner was had. The sky was pitch black dark and the time read 10:00 PM on Nicole's clock. All of them, the Freedom Fighters, The Digimon, and the wolves were all sitting around a fire. Sally got up.

"I better get to bed. How early do you want us to be up by, Takamon?" she asked.

"The crack of dawn." Takamon replied. "I'll be the one to wake you."

"Then good night." She walked off and everyone else bid her good night as well.

One by one, each of them began to leave and head off to bed. GK had to be escorted by Bunnie to make sure he didn't try to get with one of the girls. Pretty soon, it was only Takamon, Blaze, Tails, and Cosmo.

"Are you two tired?" Blaze asked the other couple.

Both Tails and Cosmo shook their heads no. Then she got up and told them to follow her and Tak. She led them all out to the grassy field from where they came into the city. They all came to the top of a short hill and then they all lied down on their backs to look up into the starry sky.

"Look at it, Tails." Cosmo said. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Tails smiled at her. "You got them beat in beauty any day."

Cosmo smiled back at him and then kissed his cheek, to which he blushed. Takamon and Blaze just watched them giggling.

"Remember when you and I were like that?" Blaze asked her husband.

"Of course I do." Takamon replied with his own smile. "But I want to see something. Cosmo, Tails is your boyfriend. Kiss him on the lips. C'mon."

Cosmo and Tails looked at each other and smiled a bit. Takamon was right. The two of them were boyfriend and girlfriend. Kisses on the cheek weren't very special anymore. So they leaned into each other and kissed on the lips for ten seconds. When they performed the final smack, they smiled at each other again. Then they looked at the two digital love birds.

"Satisfied?" Tails asked.

Blaze and Tak nodded and then they looked back up at the stars. Cosmo looked back at them after a few minutes.

"Um…Takamon?" she said.

He looked at her. "Yeah?"

"I just realized, the day I came back, I never thanked you for helping make that happen." Cosmo said.

"You don't have to thank me, Cosmo. I was happy to do it. Seeing you and Tails be happy together is thanks enough." Takamon told her.

"That's sweet of you. But still, I was taught by my mother to always say thank you when one does a nice thing for you. So…thank you, Takamon. Thank you so much."

Takamon couldn't help but smile at her. She was so nice and so polite, Tails was one lucky fox.

"You're welcome, Cosmo." He said.

"You know, Cosmo. I've been thinking." Tails said. "If Takamon could bring YOU back, what's to stop him from bringing back your family?"

"We don't even know where my family is, Tails. It's sweet of you to think like that, but without a seed like the one Sonic found of me, we can't pull it off." Cosmo frowned.

Tails frowned too. "I'm sorry, Cosmo."

"It's alright. You were just thinking of me."

"What exactly was your family like, Cosmo? If you don't mind my asking." Blaze said.

"I don't mind at all, Blaze." Cosmo replied. "I was born on a starcruiser somewhere in deep space. My home planet, Greengate, had been destroyed by the Metarex. I learned about them growing up from my mother, Earthia, and my older sister, Galaxina. But eight years after I was born, the Metarex found my ship. Everyone was wiped out. I was the only one who managed to escape. Then I found Tails and the others."

"What exactly led you to this planet in particular?" Takamon asked.

"Along the way I was looking for help to stop Dark Oak and the Metarex. I came across a traveler who told me to come here and ask for Sonic. He was the only one who could control the Chaos Emeralds."

Takamon reached into his chest armor and pulled out the sapphire blue Chaos Emerald that Tails gave him.

"What do you mean, control the Emeralds?" he asked.

Tails took the liberty of answering that question. "You know the rings that you and Sonic use to gain power? Well those rings are actually a byproduct of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic can use the Emeralds power for a boost just like he can use the rings. Only the Chaos Emerald energy can go on forever."

Takamon looked closely at the Emerald and then he applied the words Tails had just spoken into an equation. Both he and Sonic could use the rings for a power boost. And Chaos Emeralds created the rings in a way. Since Sonic could do it, maybe he could use the Emeralds too.

"What would happen if Sonic used all seven Chaos Emeralds at once?" Takamon asked.

"Oh. Maybe you'll see one day. It's so cool. When all seven Chaos Emeralds are collected, Sonic can use their combined energy to transform his body into a being known as Super Sonic. His fur turns gold, his eyes go red, and he becomes practically invincible."

Takamon was definitely interested in the subject.

"Super…Sonic?"

"If we can find all seven Emeralds, you'll find out." Tails said.

"Okay." Takamon put the Emerald back in his armor and then remembered what they were talking about before they got on that subject. "I'm sorry about your family, Cosmo."

"It's alright. I saw them in the time I was gone. I'm just happy to know that they're all still with me and their love remains with me."

Takamon and Blaze nodded.

"That's awesome, Cosmo." Blaze yawned and then she rested her head on Takamon's chest.

Takamon slowly lifter her head up, pulled off his armor, and then laid her head back down. Then he wrapped his own arm around her. Pretty soon, Cosmo started to get sleepy to and followed Blaze's movements with Tails. Tails smiled too and put his arm around her back. Then, they all were asleep, and the moon was full.

**(The Next Morning; 5:45 AM)**

Out of all of them to wake up first, it ended up being Antoine. The coyote stretched his arms and smiled at the face that he slept next to. Bunnie was so cute. Even though she was half-robot, she was still cute. He kissed her furry muzzle and that was enough to wake her up. She smiled at her husband.

"Mornin, sugah." She whispered.

Antoine kissed her again and then climbed out of bed to get dressed. Bunnie followed his actions and the two of them headed for the hut that was given to Takamon and Blaze. They weren't in there. Not wanting to wake up everyone else, the two of them searched the whole city for them. They found nothing. Then they headed out into the field.

And they couldn't help but crack their smiles as they saw them.

Takamon and Blaze hadn't moved an inch from the position they were in last night. Tails and Cosmo did however. The two of them had their arms wrapped around each other like they were a couple of teddy bears. Bunnie wished right there that she had brought a camera. But strangely, Antoine did for some reason. It was a digital camera. Bunnie grabbed it and took a picture of the two youngsters asleep. The flash made them move around and Antoine hid away the camera. Then Cosmo's eyes opened.

"Oh. Good morning, Bunnie and Antoine." She said sweetly.

"Mornin there, Cosmo." Bunnie returned.

Antoine went over and nudged on Takamon. He woke up too. Then he shook Blaze gently and she came out of slumber land as well. Everyone bid each other good morning and then they headed back to the city to wake up everyone else.

Sally and the others were woken up and then Lupe came to them with the selected wolves she was going to bring. Her husband Lobo, and one other.

"Are we all set to go?" Lupe asked.

Sally looked back at her group and took one last head check.

"I think so. Let's head out." She said.

"Hold up." Sonic stopped her. "We're missing someone."

Sally looked at her group again. It didn't look like anyone was missing.

"What are you talking about, Sonic?" she asked.

"Where's GK?" he asked back.

That made everyone look around and realize Sonic was right. GK was the only one not present. Sonic dashed over to the hut Lupe lent the bird and zipped back.

"He's not in his hut." He said.

"Well, where could he be?" Chris asked.

Blaze was starting to pull the pieces together and looked at Takamon.

"You don't think…?"

Takamon had already assembled the whole freaking puzzle. He knew exactly what happened, and how to find him. He walked up to Lupe.

"Lupe, I know this might sound like a very stupid question…but who's the hottest girl here?"

Lupe agreed. That question was very stupid and completely off topic.

"I…why do you want to know?" she asked.

"Because that's probably where my friend is." Takamon replied.

"You want the hottest chicks here?" The other wolf asked.

Takamon looked at him. "Who are you?"

"The name's Diablo. And if you want the hottest girls in this whole city, then you're looking for the twins, Lyco and Leeta. They're identical twins."

"You know where they live?"

Diablo turned around and pointed.

"Down that row of huts. Third one on the right."

"Thanks." Takamon stormed off to find the right hut.

As he did, everyone, even Lupe followed him. Sally walked up to him.

"No way. He didn't. Did he?"

The golden Digimon remained silent with a scowl on his face.

"We made a deal. He promised." Sally said.

He still didn't reply as he walked up to the right hut and went through the door. He found the door to the bedroom and placed his hand on the knob.

"I don't believe he would go back on the deal. He seems more honest than that."

Takamon opened the door just enough for his had to fit through and looked inside the bedroom. When he brought his head back out, he had his eyes shut and he was shaking his head. Then he looked at Lupe, then at Sally.

"The truth ain't pretty, princess."

He pushed the door opened all the way and everyone except for Takamon and Blaze gasped.

GK was under the covers a giant bed with his arms around two identical pink wolves with long hair. Both of them had one of their hands on his orange feathery chest. And GK had a huge smile on his face. Lupe was shocked Lyco and Leeta would do such a thing.

"Miss Lupe?" Blaze asked. "Don't be offended by this, but please tell me random acts of sluttiness are common among these two wolves."

Lupe shook her head still shocked at the sight.

"N….no. Lyco and Leeta are very good girls. They even pledged to stay virgins until they got married."

"Well it looks to me like they both married GK. Cause there they are." Sonic said.

"I'm gonna kill him." Amy brought out her hammer.

Blaze stopped her.

"First we lecture, second, we punish, and THEN we kill him." Blaze took a step forward and made a fake smile. "Aw. They look so peaceful."

But then she made a very angry face and fired up her right hand. She threw a fireball above the bed and the resulting explosion caused the three occupants of the bed to jump up.

"WAKE UP, ASSHOLE!"

Lyco and Leeta covered their chests with the sheets as GK just stared at the group.

"Uuuuhhhhh…hi guys." He said innocently.

Everyone was glaring at him with looks that would kill. And they were all ready to. Cosmo on the other hand was angry, but she could never even think about killing anyone.

"GK, meet us outside." Takamon hissed.

"And don't even think about flying away. Because I'll catch you." Blaze warned.

GK gulped. As everyone else left the room, GK got out of the bed and Lyco and Leeta remained there.

"Will we ever see you again?" Lyco asked him.

At least he thought it was Lyco. It was hard to tell with identical twins.

"I'm not sure, Lyco. They all seemed pretty pissed. Especially Lupe." He said.

"I'm Leeta."

"Whatever." He said. "Look, if I make it back today, I promise I'll see you two again. I give you my solemn word."

Lyco and Leeta smiled at him and then they pecked him on both sides of his beak. He waved them goodbye and GK smiled as he exited. But the smile dropped when he saw his angry friends.

"We had a deal, GK." Sally hissed.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised. He thinks with his penis so this was bound to happen." Blaze said.

"Okay look. I know we had a deal. But in my defense, you gotta look at this from my point of view." GK told them.

"YOUR point of view?" Sonic scowled. "You have a point of view in this whole thing?"

"You defiled two of our women. You better have a good explanation." Lupe warned him.

"Yes I do." GK paused for ten seconds and everyone waited for his response. "Well…I…I've never scored with twins."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"THAT'S your defense?" Chris asked.

"I didn't say it was a GOOD defense." GK stated.

"That's it." Diablo walked towards him with a spear.

GK started to back up and Lupe grabbed Diablo's arm.

"Diablo, I'm angry too. But we don't resort to murder." She said.

"She's right. If anyone here is entitled to kill him, it's me. I'm his best friend." Takamon said.

"How should we punish him? Hold him to the ground while Blaze burns him?" Amy suggested.

"Nah. Too severe." Sonic said. "We can do better."

Just then, Lyco and Leeta walked out. Lyco was wearing a blue body suit and Leeta wore a green one. They smiled at GK and looked at Lupe.

"Hey, Lupe. GK told us you were heading out today to search for something. Is it okay if we come along?" Lyco asked.

Everyone just shook their heads. Well, not everyone. Takamon and Blaze had very devious smirks. Some would say evil smirks.

"That would be lovely!" Blaze said.

Everyone looked at her now. But Lyco, Leeta, and Takamon were the only ones smiling.

"Blaze, what are you doing?" Sally whispered.

"Just watch." She whispered.

Blaze walked over to GK and kept her eyes on the twins.

"We would love it if you girls would join us. In fact…" Blaze pushed GK right into the twins and they caught him. "…there's who you'll be spending the day with."

Lyco and Leeta picked him up and hugged him from hard from both sides. Blaze walked back to the group.

"What the hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"Simple." Takamon replied. "GK can only sleep with girls."

"Right. He can't spend the day with them for crap. He hates all the girl talk." Blaze laughed silently.

"So he hates spending time with women like a normal person?" Tails asked.

"He won't last the day." Blaze said.

Amy smiled and held out her hand. "Atta way, girl!"

Blaze laughed and slapped Amy's palm with her own. Lupe leaned down to Takamon.

"Interesting ways of punishment for your friend. What exactly are the three of you anyway?" she asked.

Takamon smirked at her. "We're visitors. Now let's get going. The Matrix of Leadership is somewhere in those canyons, and we gotta find it."

All of them exited Lyco and Leeta's home and headed out for the canyon range, where the Matrix awaited them within the walls of rock.

**Sally: Wow. GK's a perv.**

**GK: You wanna go out sometime, Sally?**

**Sonic: SCREW OFF, GK!**

**GK: Fine blue boy.**

**Me: Okay. This chapter turned out longer than expected. But I have to get back to work on Shadikal. So until chapter twenty six, peace bitches!**


	26. The Search

**Me: Hey Bitches! I'm back!**

**Trevor: When are you going to focus on Cybertron again, AK?**

**Me: In time, Trevor. But I got to work on this arc I got going right now. **

**Bunnie: I got to agree with Trev here, AK. You're focusing on Mobius a bit too much. There are other AutoKnights too, ya know.**

**Me: I have it all planned out, Bunnie. I just have to finish this arc and make the last character intro for a while.**

**Sonic: Wait. You're bringing in MORE characters? Dude, you have too much as it is.**

**Me: I know. I actually have just two more characters and they will both come into it in this chapter. And I think everyone will like who the second one is.**

**Rouge: Why? Who's the second one?**

**Me: He's more iconic than most characters. That's all I will say.**

**Antoine: Really? Let me think….I'm stumped.**

**Me: Good. Let's get started. I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me.**

**Blaze: If anyone decides to make a crack at us for that…**

**Trevor: You can expect your tombstone to be in the making by tomorrow. **

**Me: Okay…I admit that was a nice one. So everyone, enjoy chapter 26.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 26: The Search**

**(Mobian Canyon Range; 7:15 AM)**

The sun had started to rise over the eastern horizon, but it wasn't high up in the sky enough to bring light down into the bottom of the canyons. But luckily the gap of the walls was large enough for the sunlight to reflect down to the ground. The group of hunters were all in front of the entrance to the first canyon.

"So what do we do know, Tak? This is your mission. You're in charge here." Sonic told the golden one.

He stepped forward and looked to his side.

"Teletraan, you there?"

The Cybertronian lynx fuzzed into view with Nicole next to him.

"Yes, Takamon?" he asked.

"Bring up a map of this canyon range and spot our location." Takamon told him.

Teletraan nodded and waved his hand to produce a screen in front of them with a radar layout of the canyon range.

"Okay. Now search for the signal that was brought on by the Matrix yesterday."

A red light appeared in the exact same pace as it was shown before.

"There it is." Nicole said. "But it's strange. I felt how strong the signal was yesterday, but now it feels like it's gotten weaker. Do you feel it, Teletraan?"

"Yeah. It's strange. The Matrix is always gives off a very strong signal." The other AI said.

"Maybe it's just the canyons interfering with the signal." Sally suggested.

"It hasn't moved an inch from where it was yesterday, Sally." Nicole said. "And it was giving off a perfectly strong signal then. It somehow faded."

"Who cares? It's still there, right?" Sonic asked.

Both of the lynxes nodded.

"Alright then." Sonic went on. "Let's find it first, and then we'll find out why it's supposedly weaker. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Lupe, come here." Takamon said.

Lupe walked over as told.

"Do you know this area?" He gestured towards the map and pointed where the Matrix was.

Lupe looked closely at it and nodded.

"Yes. That are is where the largest temple from our early ancestors is. It also has a lot of surrounding temples. They're built right into the wall of the canyon. I'll lead you there."

"Great. Then let's get moving." Takamon said.

Lupe walked in front of them and they all followed her throughout the canyon range. Along the way, Lyco and Leeta were talking sweet-talk to GK. And he was not liking it. Takamon just laughed at his friend. No three-way goes unpunished for GK.

It took about an hour and a half of time for them to get there, but eventually, Lupe turned them around a corner to reveal a another rocky canyon wall right in front of them. And built into that wall were the sacred temples Lupe spoke of. There were multiple wide staircases with pillars at the top. All of them had doorways at the top, but it was the one in the center that attracted the most attention.

The center temple had a very big doorway. It was about forty feet tall. The pillars in front of it were the ones most decorated. The carved heads of wolves were chiseled at the top of them. In total, there were eight temples in total all in a row in front of them. There were three smaller ones on the left of the big one, and four on the right.

"These temples were created nearly a thousand years ago by the earliest of wolves. If there is anything hidden, it will probably be inside one of these temples." Lupe explained.

"Let's search them all just to be on the safe side." Tails said.

"I agree." Takamon said. "But we're gonna have to split up and cover ground more easily. Let's see here."

He had to assign teams now. And he quickly did some math. There were sixteen of them in total. So he decided to make four groups of four.

"Okay, I'll take Blaze, Sally, and Sonic. We'll search the main temple and the first one to the left of it."

"Sounds good. What about everyone else?" Sally asked.

"Lupe, you, Diablo, Chris, and Lobo can search the other two temples to the left of the main one."

Lupe nodded to that.

"Alright, Bunnie, Antoine, Tails, and Cosmo will be one group, and GK, Amy, Lyco, and Leeta will be another. Both of those groups will each give two out of the four temples on the right."

Everyone agreed.

"Search every temple thoroughly and leave no rock unturned. When you're finished, go to the main temple and we'll all meet up there. We have to find the Matrix. Understood?"

Once again, everyone nodded and went off to their assigned temples. But before Amy got out of reach, Takamon went up to her.

"Make sure GK doesn't make a move on the twins." He whispered.

"And if he does?" Amy asked.

"Bop him with your hammer."

Amy giggled and went off with GK, Lyco, and Leeta. GK groaned along the way. Now he had to listen to THREE girls talk to one another. It was one of his worst nightmares.

Everyone searched within every single temple very VERY closely. They looked for a good three hours straight. They looked for secret doors, they looked behind pictures, they looked up, down, and all around every single temple.

But alas, nothing was found. They didn't even find as much as a stupid Cybertron glyph. Sonic, Sally, Blaze, and Takamon stood in the center room of the main temple waiting for everyone else to get back. It was just the four of them right now.

"I just don't understand it. It HAS to be here." Takamon was so sure.

"Tak, baby, there's nothing here." Blaze told him.

"She's right, Takamon." Sally said. "Maybe we should just head back to New Mobotropolis."

"You guys can head back if you want but I'm staying." Takamon said.

"Tak, listen." Sonic started. "We searched every square inch of this place. Maybe the others had better luck than we did."

Takamon was open to that. Another ten minutes passed by and then all the groups were together in the main temple. None of them found anything either and Takamon grew impatient. He started to pace back and forth rubbing his chin.

"Dammit all. What did we miss? There has to be something we missed." He said.

"Tak, come to terms with it. There is NOTHING here. Nothing but rock." GK said.

Takamon glared at him. "I refuse to believe that."

"Hey, believe what you want." GK leaned up against one of the indoor pillars. "But I'm certain, you won't find anything. Not here."

Takamon sighed and ran one last check on the room. GK sighed and shook his head at his friend, and leaned more back.

But he was against a pillar. How could he be leaning back?

"LOOK OUT!"

The pillar GK was leaning on was falling over. Everyone ran clear of it and it came crashing down into the back wall of the temple. Dust flew up and everyone started to cough.

"Nice going, GK. Why don't you just take down the whole temple while we're here?" Amy said while still coughing.

"Oh shut up. I got this." GK flew up and over the dust cloud.

He began to flap his wings very very fast but he didn't move forward. Instead, he created a strong enough wind to blow the entire cloud of dust out the giant door of the temple. He landed and everyone was able to breathe normally again. They all thanked him but then Takamon rushed over past him.

He was at the back wall that was built right up against the canyon. The pillar that fell crashed down into it and it should have done nothing. But instead, the rocky wall became dented and cracked. Why would a solid canyon wall made of rock crack? Unless…

"What is it, Takamon?" Cosmo asked.

Takamon didn't hear her. He grabbed part of the cracked wall and ripped it to his and everyone else's surprise right off. Lupe was about to stop him from tearing apart the temple, but when she saw something shining from behind the wall, she knew what he was on to. Sally and the others came over to help him rip off the wall. And then they stopped when they saw a group of symbols against a grayish surface. Antoine knocked on it with his knuckles. It made a clanging sound.

"It's metal." He said.

Takamon ran his hand over the symbols.

"Cybertronian language. This is it! It's behind this wall! Inside the canyon! AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Everyone stood back as Takamon's glowing ring covered his entire body and turned into his aqua blue suit.

"BLURR!"

Blurr raised his right arm and instead of making his shield and saw blade come out, he turned his right arm into his giant robot mode arm.

"Everyone…stand back."

Everyone ran away from him and stood in the giant doorway of the temple as Blurr balled up his robotic fist, reached back, and gave the wall a hard punch right where the dent was. He hit with enough force to have his whole arm go through the wall and make another cloud of dust. This one wasn't so bad. Blurr transformed his arm back to normal.

He called his friends saying it was clear and then they all approached the hole.

"It's not exactly the door, but it'll do." Chris said.

"Blaze, we're gonna need a torch." Sally said.

Blaze nodded and made a fist with her right hand. Then her whole fist became shrouded in her flames. She walked through the hole first with everyone else following her. When they came out of the hole on the other side, no one could believe their eyes.

They had walked right into the bridge of a spaceship. And it was obviously from Cybertron. Blurr could recognize the symbols easily.

"This must be the ship that was carrying the Matrix." Chris said. "It has to be."

"You're right, Chris." Tails said. "The pilot must have crashed into this canyon when he came out of the space bridge."

"And then Lupe's ancestors built those temples into the canyon in order to hide the ship away." Sally suggested.

"Remarkable." Lupe and the other wolves were obviously blown away by this discovery. "My people and I have come here all the time…and we had no idea what was hiding behind the wall."

"Look at these controls." Tails was going crazy by the machinery that was inside there. "Man look at how advanced this is. Not even the Blue Typhoon had technology like this."

"Let's not get carried away, lil' bro." Sonic said. "Remember, we have to find the Matrix and get out of here."

"He's right." Blaze agreed. "Everyone stay close to me since I'm the only source of light. It's very dark in here."

It was indeed pitch black dark in there. Blaze and Blurr walked side my side as they walked around the bridge. Blurr tripped on something. It was a rock from the canyon. Blaze made the flames bigger and the light brighter. And they saw that the front windshield of the ship had been shattered in the crash and rocks poured into the ship.

"Must have been one hard landing." Amy said.

"It had to have been. The glass on a windshield of a space ship has to be more than nearly two feet thick. It had to crash very hard in order to break glass of that kind of thickness." Tails explained.

"Ah bet Rotor would have loved to see this." Bunnie said.

"Rotor's retired from battle, Bunnie. You know that." Sonic said. "But you're right. He would have loved this."

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

That shriek came from Antoine. He had jumped into Bunnies arms and he was shaking.

"WTF?" GK asked.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" Blaze asked.

Antoine shakily pointed to in front of them. What they saw made them flinch a bit, but that was pretty much it.

Sticking out of the pile of rock coming from the front of the ship, was a giant head. And it was one of a transformer. It was square shaped and silver colored. The rest of his body was buried beneath the rock. The eyes were lightless. Blurr approached it and knocked on it to make sure it was really out.

"Relax, Ant." He said. "It's just a dead Autobot."

Now everyone approached the head to get a better look.

"This must be the pilot." Cosmo thought. "My guess is when he crashed, the force of the impact threw him forward and before he could get back up, the rocks covered him."

"Good thinking." Sally said. "If only he was still alive. Then he could probably help us."

"Look there. That must be the cargo hold of the ship." Diablo said.

Right beside where the body of the Autobot was, there was a giant door with a keypad. Everyone stood in front of it.

"That's a big door." Lobo said.

"How do we open it?" Lyco wondered.

"I think keypad is out of the question since none of the ship's circuits are running." Lupe said.

"Think you can give it another robot punch, Blurr?" Chris asked.

Blurr smirked.

"Maybe. But I'll need to go into my full robot mode for this one."

When he said that, everyone started to back up again. Then his whole suit opened up and he took on his twenty foot tall robot mode. He balled up his fist again, and gave the door to the cargo hold a very hard punch.

But it wasn't hard enough. He didn't even make a dent in the door. All that happened was the ship shook a little and a couple of rocks fell onto the head of the dead Autobot.

"Well, that was an epic fail." Blurr said as he transformed back to his Digimon mode.

"This door is probably built with an even stronger reinforced metal to keep out the wrong people." Tails assumed.

"What do we do now? The Matrix is probably behind that door and we can't get to it." Sally pointed out.

Everyone began to think. How exactly DO they get those doors opened? But then they all heard a noise. It sounded like something was whirring up like a machine.

"Vwat is zat noise?" Antoine started shaking again.

"Is the ship turning on?" Tails looked around to see if anything was lighting up or something related.

But no. It wasn't the ship at all. The whirring sound was followed by a moan. And then movement was heard. And finally to top it off, lights came from behind them. All of them turned around to see that all the noise along with the light was coming from the head of the Autobot, which was now moving.

Everyone started to freak out. Antoine shrieked again. Only Blurr and Sonic remained calm. Lupe and the four other wolves prepared to charge the head with spears, but the two speed demons stopped them.

"Okay! Everyone calm down!" Sonic shouted.

"What he said." Blurr turned around to see that the Autobot was looking right at him.

"Where…where am I?" he asked in a voice that sounded weak.

"You're in your ship. You crash landed here in this world some time ago and we just found you today." Blurr approached the giant head.

The Autobot looked around and he recognized his ship.

"I remember." He said. "But…who are you people?"

"We're friends of Hot Rod." Sonic told him.

That was all the Autobot needed to hear.

"Hot Rod? So he's still alive? That's…that's good. AH!"

The Autobot just realized right there where he was as pain shot up through the circuits of his legs. Blurr and Sonic dashed over to him.

"Easy there." Sonic said.

The giant robot moaned again as everyone else approached it and Blaze extinguished the flames from her hand since the robot was giving them enough light.

"What's your name, Autobot?" Blurr asked.

He looked at them.

"S…suh…Silverbolt. My name is Silverbolt."

"Okay. Silverbolt, you hang in there. Alright? We're gonna get you out of here." Blurr looked at Sonic. "We're gonna have to dig him out of that rock."

"Don't worry. With our speed, we should be done in no time." Sonic leaned over and got ready to dash.

Blurr smirked and did the same.

"Ready? Set? GO!"

Two blue streaks of light are what they became as they quickly went back and forth carrying rocks outside the temple. Slowly but surely, more of Silverbolt's body became visible. After ten minutes of getting all that rock out of the ship, Silverbolt's whole body was visible. He nearly thirty feet tall by the looks of it and like his head, his body was silver with golden trim. Coming out of his back with four metal panels, two pointing up and two pointing down. Sally looked over at the hole that was their way in. It wasn't close to being big enough to fitting Silverbolt through it.

"Bunnie, think you can make the hole bigger?" She asked.

Bunnie adjusted her brown cowboy hat and then she turned her robotic arm into her plasma cannon.

"Done deal, Sal-gal."

Bunnie began to shoot the outer edged of the hole. Being buried within the canyon wall for many years had made the outer shell of the ship very weak. So it was easy to break. It took her about five minutes, but Bunnie was able to make the hole big enough so Silverbolt would fit through it. Blurr and Sonic came back in.

"Can you walk, Silverbolt?" Sonic asked.

Silverbolt put that to the test. He tried to get up, but he had no luck. Sparks flew from his legs instead. Blurr went back into his robot mode and dragged Silverbolt out of the ship, and out of the temple so he was in the sunlight. Everyone followed them out and Blurr turned off his robot mode and looked to his right.

"Teletraan. Nicole."

Both the AI lynxes fuzzed into view. And Teletraan for the first time in his new body, smiled.

"Silverbolt? Is that you?" he said.

Now everyone, even Nicole, looked at the Cybertronian lynx.

"Who…who are…you?" Silverbolt asked.

Teletraan remembered there that the only ones who had seen his new body, were the Freedom Fighters. No one on Cybertron had seen him like this yet. And no one on Cybertron had seen Silverbolt for hundreds of years.

"Silverbolt, this may be hard to believe, but I'm Teletraan 1." He said.

Silverbolt tried to lean in closer to get a better look.

"H…how?"

"Silverbolt, you've been away from Cybertron for nearly three hundred years. A lot of things have changed." Teletraan said.

"I want to talk to Prime. I want to let him know I'm okay."

Blurr and Teletraan looked at each other. They were the only two there who knew what he was talking about.

"Uh…Silverbolt?" Blurr took this one. "Like he said, a lot of stuff has happened. Hot Rod is in charge now."

Silverbolt was weak, but that didn't stop him from showing his surprise.

"Hot Rod? What happened to Optimus? And who exactly are YOU?" he asked the AutoKnight.

"My name is Blurr."

"What? I know Blurr. You're not him." Silverbolt responded.

"Look." Teletraan approached him. "Silverbolt, I'm going to contact Cybertron and put you in touch with Hot Rod. He'll tell you everything. Alright?"

Silverbolt nodded.

"Hold on." Blurr stopped him. "Teletraan, before you contact Cybertron, scan his body and find out how bad his damages are."

Teletraan agreed and then both he and Nicole went up to Silverbolt and touched part of his metal body. Their eyes closed and their hands pixilated. After they were done, which was in about twenty seconds, they stood back and Nicole produced a holo-screen with a layout of Silverbolt's body. Everyone gathered around.

"Well his outer shell has minimal damage. A few dents." Nicole said.

"His legs however sustained heavy damage when the rocks crushed him." Teletraan said. "Oh boy. A few of his conversion joints got damaged too."

"Conversion joints?" Cosmo wondered. "What are those?"

"Conversion joints are the parts inside all Cybertronians that allow them to change between robot mode and vehicle mode." Teletraan explained. "In simpler terms, they're what allow Transformers to transform. And all of them need to be one hundred percent operational for changing to be possible."

"So you're saying that Silverbolt here can't transform?" Sonic asked.

Teletraan nodded.

"How many of his conversion joints are damaged?" Amy asked.

"Four out of forty." Teletraan responded.

"Can they be repaired?" Sally asked.

"Not here. We have to get him back to the city." Nicole answered.

"Alright then. Here's what's gonna happen." Blurr had his plan. "Sonic, you take Tails back to New Mobotropolis and get the X-Tornado. Tails, do you have anything that can haul him back there?"

"A few cables. I think they're durable enough." Tails responded.

"Good. While you guys get the plane, I'll call Hot Rod and have him talk with our new friend here."

Sonic nodded and picked Tails up.

"I know you can fly buddy, but I can run faster." He said.

Tails nodded understanding and then he took off out of the canyons and back to New Mobotropolis. While they did that, Teletraan contacted Cybertron and made another one of his and Nicole's holo-screens appear right in front of Silverbolt's face.

"Autobot HQ, this is Teletraan 1. Respond."

The screen started to fuzz and then an image of a robot appeared. But it wasn't Hot Rod.

"Perceptor here. I read you loud and clear Tele…"

The Autobot stopped his voice when he saw who he was looking at.

"Silverbolt? Is that you, old friend?"

Silverbolt smiled.

"Perceptor. Good to hear a familiar voice." He said. "What's going on?"

"Uh…stay put. I'm gonna go and find Hot Rod."

Perceptor literally ran away from the screen and went off to find the bot in charge. A minute later, Hot Rod had the same reaction when he saw Silverbolt.

"Silverbolt? You're alive?" he said with the shock in his voice showing.

Silverbolt got right to the point.

"Hot Rod, tell me right now. What's going on? Where's Optimus? Why is this brown furry thing saying he's Teletraan 1? And why is this little golden creature claiming to be my good friend, Blurr?"

Blurr rubbed the back of his head. It was a bit obvious now that Silverbolt was good friends with the original Blurr. And now he had his power.

Hot Rod explained everything to Silverbolt. He explained what happened with the original Optimus, and the rest of the old platoon. Including Blurr. Then he explained the current situation. The AutoKnights were stuck on Cybertron and they were all working together to get them back home. Silverbolt wanted to see what they looked like now, but Hot Rod said they were too busy to be disturbed.

But when it came to Teletraan 1's body, Teletraan himself had to answer that. He explained that another AI helped him get his own body and hers was similar to his. So that's why he chose that design. Hot Rod understood and complimented the lynx on his new body. He wanted to know more, but Hot Rod had to get back to work. The transmission just as Tails came back with X-Tornado and he landed it right near him. Tails and Sonic hopped out and brought out multiple heavy duty cables.

There were five cables in total. Everyone, even the wolves helped out in hooking the cables up to the giant robot. They attached three to his chest, and two to his legs. The other ends were hooked up to the back of the X-Tornado. Tails got back into the cockpit and fired it up, but before he left, Blurr remembered why they were all there in the first place. He dashed over to Silverbolt.

"Hey, listen. Before you leave, we need your help." Blurr said. "We need to know where the Matrix of Leadership."

Silverbolt remembered as well what he was doing in that ship in the first place.

"It's in the cargo hold. You have to enter the code on the keypad in order to open the door."

"But the ship won't turn on." Bunnie told him. "How can we enter a code on the keypad if there's no power?"

Silverbolt looked at Teletraan.

"If he really is Teletraan 1, then he should be able to access the ship's emergency power." Silverbolt explained. "Take his portable device up to the main control console in the bridge. Plug him in, and he can turn the ship on. The code to the cargo hold door is, 14750984."

Everyone smiled at the big bot.

"Thank you, Silverbolt." Cosmo said with a smile.

He smiled back at her.

"Get the Matrix someplace safe." The X-Tornado started to lift off of the ground along with the cables. "Til all are one!"

Silverbolt's body lifted off the ground being towed. The plane and then they both of them flew away back to New Mobotropolis. After they were all done waving goodbye as they disappeared into the sky, they all rushed back into the ship and found the main control console Silverbolt was talking about. Blurr brought out Teletraan's portable device from his suit.

"Teletraan, can you really plug into this thing?" he asked.

"There's an outlet right in front of you." Teletraan responded. Put me down right in front of it."

Blurr complied and then a cord came out of the bottom of device and automatically plugged into a small port into the console.

A few seconds later, the ship started to make noise. Then lights came on. One light, then another, and then rows of them. Soon the whole bridge was lit up.

"Alright. Let's go and get the Matrix." Chris went over to the cargo hold door.

Blurr took on his robot mode again so he could reach the keypad. He put in the code that Silverbolt told him.

1-4-7-5-0-9-8-4

The door slowly opened up and Blurr transformed down from robot mode. They were expecting to see the Matrix. The glorious artifact that would probably bring the good guys closer to winning the war.

But there was nothing there.

There was a large containment field and a stand on the inside of it that would obviously fit the Matrix, but it wasn't there. It was gone.

"Where is it?" Blurr was looking frantically around the room.

"It has to be here somewhere." Sonic said. "Teletraan was picking up this signal."

"Let's just spread out and search the whole ship." Sally suggested.

Everyone nodded and went their own way in the ship to find the Matrix. Each of them went up and down the long corridors of the ship, searching every door, every ladder, they searched for an hour. But none of them found any sign of the Matrix. All of them met back up in the bridge.

"I couldn't find it anywhere, Blurr." Cosmo said. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Blurr looked around and held up his hands.

"Look around Cosmo! Where else could it possibly be?"

Cosmo started to back up. She didn't like to bee yelled at. Amy was able to calm Blurr down but it didn't solve the problem. After a long breath the knight looked back at the cargo hold. But he then saw someone in there. It was Teletraan's Mobian body.

But how could Teletraan even be inside the ship? The sky spy wasn't in there. He walked over to him and left everyone there. Sonic kept his eye on him and watched him ask Teletraan something. Then he looked up.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone ran over to Blurr's side.

"What's the matter? Why did you yell like that?" Lupe asked.

Blurr was still looking up.

"Because the Matrix WAS here."

Now everyone looked up with him and then they saw it. It was a giant sized hole in the ceiling of the room.

"Someone beat us to it." Blurr growled.

"That must be why the signal I picked up was weaker. I was only getting a reading from the residual energy in this room." Teletraan said.

Everyone was shocked. How could anyone else even know about the Matrix? But then, Leeta saw something. She walked forward, kneeled down and picked something up off the floor.

It was a long orange colored hair.

"I don't think that robot had any hair." Leeta said.

Lyco went over to her sister and examined the hair.

"You think maybe another group of Mobians got here first?" she asked.

Now Chris went over and looked at it with the twins.

"That hair isn't from one of you guys. It looks like it came from a human." He said.

"But there aren't any other humans in this…" Amy was able to stop herself from finishing that sentence.

Everyone at that very moment put the pieces together. And they all had the same result.

Eggman.

"How could he have known?" Blaze wondered.

"Eggman has his ways of getting information without us knowing." Sonic told her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure if we all work together, we'll get it back. Right, Blurr?" Cosmo looked at him.

Blurr started to breathe very heavily. His eyes began to twitch, his fists began to shake, and Amy was starting to think there was steam coming from his head. Slowly, Blurr turned his head to look at Teletraan gritting his teeth.

"Can you track where it is now?" he growled.

Teletraan produced one more holo-screen. It showed another radar layout, but this time, this signal was moving.

"It went north." He said.

"He must have gone back to New Megaopolis." Sally assumed.

"Where is that?" Blurr asked.

"It's just of North of New Mobotropolis." Bunnie replied.

That was all Blurr needed and wanted to hear. He revved up his legs and ran out of the ship and into the canyon range to find his way out.

"Where is he going?" Diablo wondered.

Sonic already knew.

"He was pretty mad. I bet you anything he's going to New Megaopolis." He said.

"Sonic, catch him and stop him! We need to all work together on this!" Sally cried.

"Way ahead of you, Sal."

Sonic ran out after his friend.

"Hey! Wait up!" Blaze called.

She lit up her legs and took off flying after the hedgehog and her husband. Everyone else stayed behind with looks of concern.

"What does he think he's doing goin on by himself?" Bunnie asked.

"I don't know. But I've never seen him that mad before." Chris said. "It looked like he was ready to kill someone."

"Nonsense." Antoine assured. "I am being sure that he will not kill anyone."

Antoine had to second think that. Blurr wasn't a Freedom Fighter. His leader was all the way on another planet. Therefore, Blurr could do whatever he wants, to whoever he wants.

Meanwhile, Blurr was running towards New Megaopolis and had already broken the sound barrier a few hundred miles back. His legs were a wheel of blue. And then Sonic came running up next to him with his own legs in a wheel of red below his waist.

"Blurr! I know you're pissed! But turn back and we'll get the Matrix back together!" he shouted.

"Go back to Sally, Sonic! I can handle Eggman myself!" Blurr shouted back.

Blaze came flying in from above.

"Honey! Look! I think you should listen to him!"

Blurr looked up at his wife.

"I'll be fine! I'll just go in, get back the Matrix, and come back out! It's that simple!"

"But what if you're wrong? What if you can't get it back alone?" Sonic shouted.

"Well I'm about to put that to the test!"

Blurr leaned forward some more and started to slowly accelerate to a higher speed. Sonic had no problem keeping up with him. But then he stopped. Not by his own will. Blaze had picked him up so his feet couldn't touch the ground. The hedgehog glared at Blaze.

"Put me down!" he shouted.

"Trust me. Just let him go." Blaze said.

"Are you insane?" Sonic asked. "Look, I don't think he's alright in his head to be fighting."

"Who knows him better? You? His friend? Or me? His wife?"

Sonic sighed. This was true. If there was anyone who knew Blurr better than anyone else in the world, it was Blaze. His wife.

"Look, he just needs to let off some steam. I'm sure once he's done, he'll come back. AND he'll have the Matrix."

"But what if he kills Eggman?"Sonic asked.

"Then I guess the problem that's plagued this world for so long will finally be gone." Blaze answered. "Look, I'm going back to Sally. You decided what to do."

Blaze jumped and took to the air again heading southbound. Sonic just stood there trying to decided what to do.

"_Blaze was right. With Eggman gone, this world will finally be peaceful….But still…KILLING him? It's not right."_

Sonic had to make a decision. Go back to Sally and the others and let Eggman be killed? Or stop Blurr from making a mistake?

**(New Megaopolis; 12:00 PM)**

The Mobian sun had reached its peak in the sky. But the only organic in New Megaopolis didn't care. Inside his fortress, which was a giant egg shaped building called the Eggdome, Dr. Eggman himself was admiring the catch he made to toady.

Inside his own custom built containment field, he had placed the Matrix of Leadership inside of it. And he was happier than he had been in days.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh I should have left a camera in that hole to take a picture of their faces when they realized it wasn't there!" Eggman shouted triumphantly.

Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun all stood around it observing the Matrix.

"I've never seen anything like it. It looks even more powerful than a Chaos Emerald." Decoe said.

"Maybe it is. But how do we get to the power source, doctor?" Bocoe asked.

"Well according to what Sonic and his friends unknowingly told us, a very strong source of power lies dormant within the center of this thing. And only those worthy of that power are those who can use it." He explained. "But I'm sure it will be no problem tapping into that power without opening it. Just think, if I am successful in harnessing this thing's energy, I can build a whole army of robots that not even Blurr and Sonic combined can stop! OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

*BEEP BEEP BEEP!*

A red light flashed on and off as an alarm blared throughout the building.

"The intruder alert! Quick! See who it is!" Eggman commanded.

Decoe and Bocoe rushed to their seats and got to work. They looked at the footage coming from the outside security cameras and Bocoe spotted a blue streak of light coming towards them at high speed.

"It's, Sonic!" Bocoe shouted.

"No it's not! Look closer!" Decoe said.

Decoe had zoomed in to reveal that it wasn't Sonic. But it was the other speedster. And he had a very angry face.

"It's Blurr!" Decoe shouted.

"I guess he found out that we got to the Matrix first." Bocoe assumed.

"Uuuuhhhh….he doesn't look too happy." Bokkun got scared of Blurr's angry face.

"What do we do, doctor?" Bocoe asked.

Instead of acting scared like his robots thought of he would, he was smirking. He was smirking of all things.

"Doctor?" Decoe wasn't sure he was aware of what was happening. "Doctor Eggman?"

"Let him come." Eggman said.

The three robots there thought he had lost his mind.

"But Doctor…!" Bokkun was about to protest.

"Do as I say!" he barked. "I have a surprise for our little golden friend."

Outside the Eggdome, the alarm was still blaring. And Blurr was getting closer and closer to the wall of the place.

"Knock knock, Eggman."

He took out his shield and saw blade and did his drillspin. He went right through the wall and stopped spinning. He was in a corridor of the building.

"I'm in. Now to find that Matrix."

He took off running again. Look at every door he ran by trying to feel the energy of the Matrix. Then he stopped. He felt a source of energy behind the door he was now in front of. He punched it open and walked inside.

The room was very dark with shadows everywhere. The only source of light came from a few lights overhead in the center of the room shining down on two containers with two familiar rocks.

Inside each container, was a Chaos Emerald. One of them was red, and the other one was cyan like his suit. Blurr started to walk towards the red one.

"Well, I might as well take these too. The more Emeralds, the merrier."

"I suggest you leave those Chaos Emeralds alone."

Blurr turned back around to see where that voice had come from. It wasn't Eggman. No. This voice was deep, dark, and a bit cold. Eggman's voice wasn't like that.

Blurr unveiled his saw blade again and started to turn around in circles. He backed against a wall right next an area of black shadow.

"WHERE ARE YOU?"

There was no answer. He was starting to get creeped out. He grabbed one of his stars with his left hand and got ready for who or whatever was in the room with him.

In the area of black, a pair of eyes opened up right next to Blurr and he didn't even notice them. The eyes were ruby red.

"I'm closer than you think."

Blurr slashed his saw when he saw the eyes but he didn't fell like he hit anything. The pair of eyes vanished.

"Huh?"

Just then, Blurr got kicked in his back by something. He fell on his frontside and then turned over to see a silhouette of a…hedgehog?

"Sonic?"

"Wrong."

The silhouette walked forward and into the light revealing himself. He was hedgehog. But it wasn't Sonic.

This hedgehog had jet black fur with stripes in his quills as red as his deadly gaze. On his chest there was a small amount of white fluffy fur. On his ankles and wrists, he had golden bracelets and anklets. He had a scowl on his tan muzzle.

"But he and I know each other. Very well."

Blurr got up. He didn't know who this guy was, but he had every intention of taking his ass down.

But the question is…will he be able to?

**Me: Okay. I'm not going into the humor of my closers for this chapter. So I'm just gonna say, until then peace bitches.**

**And…long live America.**


	27. A Knight's Shadow

**Me: Hey bitches! Number 27 is here!**

**Shadow: It's about time you brought me into this, AK. I was starting to think you had forgotten all about me.**

**Me: Shadow! How the hell could I forgot you? Aside from Sonic, you're the most popular guy in the Sonic world.**

**Shadow: And don't you forget that. **

**Trevor: So I saw that you started up the re-write of the first one.**

**Me: Yep. I sure did.**

**Violet: You better not change too much around.**

**Me: I won't.**

**Takamon: So now I'm gonna fight the dark hedgehog. Should be interesting. **

**Kari: Blurr against Shadow? That's bound to be interesting.**

**Tai: But who's gonna win?**

**Steve: Let's find that out. AK, disclaimer.**

**Me: Quite right. ****I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me.**

**Trevor: One tiny joke about that…**

**Blaze: And then I'll give you a prostate exam with my finger on fire.**

**Takamon: Oh, that was a good one.**

**Blaze: Thank you.**

**Me: UGH. Enjoy chapter 27.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 27: A Knight's Shadow**

**(New Megaopolis; Eggdome; 12:05 PM)**

Who was this guy? Blurr the AutoKnight was standing right in front of a hedgehog who attacked him. And he had no idea who the hell he was. But Blurr knew only one thing about him. He was trying to stop him from getting the Matrix back. So he head to get him out of the way. He readied his saw.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I'm warning you right now. Get out of my way or I WILL hurt you." The knight leaned into a fighting stance.

The hedgehog only gave a small chuckle.

"You? Hurt me? Oh I highly doubt that." He said.

Blurr was at the edge.

"Fine. You asked for it. Let's kick it up."

Blurr dashed forward and swung his blade at the hedgehog, but he didn't hit anything. He simply vanished into thin air. Blurr looked around even angrier than before.

"_That son of a bitch stole my move!"_

He was turning around quickly to try and find him. But he was nowhere. How did he just vanish like that? Was he a hologram or something. He had to stop his train of thought when he saw two yellow bolts of raw energy come flying at him from above.

Blurr backflipped away from them and the bolts exploded into the ground. Then the hedgehog came down and jumped up again with his hands glowing yellow.

"Chaos…SPEAR!"

Two more bolts came at Blurr and he jumped out of the way. He swung his blade and fired two cyan crescent shaped lasers. But the hedgehog avoided them and then he charged Blurr on the ground. He retracted his saw and shield and charged forward for a hands on fight.

The two of them threw all kinds of punches and kicks at each other. But none of them made any real contact. Blurr didn't understand it. He was using his best techniques that he had learned from Cybertronian martial arts. But this guy was fighting as if he knew the moves himself. It was like…he knew it was coming.

Blurr was already impatient as it is. He wanted to end it quickly so he could go get the Matrix and get out. He jumped back and then dashed forward as fast as he could. He became a blue streak of light in the process. The hedgehog also dashed forward and became enveloped in his own yellow streak of light. The two streaks collided and bounced off each other. They did that all around the whole room as they both did their best to maintain their speed without slowing down.

Then they both reached the ground and they ran into each other. They both grabbed the other's arms and started to grapple with each other, trying to push the other one back.

"Impressive. You're as fast as Sonic." The hedgehog said. "A worthy challenge."

"How do you know Sonic?" Blurr wanted answers. "Who the hell are you?"

"I think I should be asking YOU that question." The hedgehog replied.

Blurr smirked thinking of an idea. "Me?"

Blurr pushed himself back and dragged the hedgehog with him. He performed a move that the Japanese called Tomenoge on this foe. It was pretty much rolling backwards, and pushing someone into the air by thrusting your legs into ones chest.

The hedgehog went back into a wall and Blurr shot a couple more lasers from his shield at him. Dust and smoke flew up as the lasers hit the wall and exploded. Blurr relaxed himself and stood up straight.

"I'm Blurr the AutoKnight."

Blurr had a smirk on his face as he watched the dust clear. But then the smirk faded when it actually was clear. The hedgehog was gone. There was only a big hole in the wall, and it didn't even go all the way through.

"Wha?"

Just then, Blurr was caught off guard. Another shot of Chaos Spear came from behind and got a direct hit in his back.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

It burned so badly. Even against his metal skin it hurt. He went to his knees and his saw retracted automatically. Then the hedgehog appeared in front of him and know his body was glowing red with some kind of energy. He dashed at Blurr and the AutoKnight wasn't fast enough. The hedgehog was moving around him at too fast a pace for Blurr to even do anything. He was screaming in pain as the rapid punches, kicks, and spears flew into his body tearing up his suit and giving him major cuts on his arms.

Fell flat on the ground and then the hedgehog landed on his feet behind him. His fur was still glowing red and he had a snide smirk. But then he saw Blurr attempt to get up.

"Is…is that…all you got?"

He sounded confident. And that annoyed the hedgehog. He jumped up and his hands began to glow yellow. But then he concentrated even more energy into his hands and the glow turned from yellow to red.

"CHAOS LANCE!"

He fired a red pointy beam of energy and it hit Blurr right in his back was slowly starting to turn red from all the blood coming out. The hedgehog stopped glowing and walked over to him.

"Who…? Who are…?" Blurr didn't have enough strength to finish.

The hedgehog looked down at him with that same smirk back on his face.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

Blurr succeeded in hearing his name despite his weakness. Shadow raised his right hand and prepared another Chaos Spear to finish him off.

"BLURR! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Shadow's head jerked towards the door. Someone was looking for Blurr. And the two of them both knew who it was.

It was Sonic. He followed Blurr to the Eggdome to stop him from killing Eggman. Shadow lowered his hand and instead reached behind his back and pulled out yet another Chaos Emerald. This one was green. Blurr looked at the thing.

"It's time I make my leave. Next time, we meet, Blurr the AutoKnight, I won't let you live. Chaos Control!"

The Emerald gave off a brilliant green glow that enveloped Shadow and then he disappeared.

"Chaos…Control?" That was all Blurr could say before he went unconscious.

"BLURR! OH MY GOD!"

Sonic had just entered the doorway and saw him down on the ground bleeding very badly. He ran right up to him and checked for his pulse. He still had it, but he needed medical attention. The wolves had the best medical stuff around. Without slowing down, Sonic picked Blurr up and ran out of the building carrying Blurr with him.

"Hang in there, Blurr."

**(Wolf Pack Nation; 1:00 PM)**

Everyone had returned from the canyons twenty minutes ago. And they were still plenty worried about their golden friend. Tails had gotten back from New Mobotropolis. He had left Silverbolt with Nicole and Teletraan to fix him up. He too joined the worrisome

"Man. I can't take this no more." GK stood up. "I'm going to look for him."

"GK, slow down." Sally held up her hand. "We're all worried about him. I'm sure he's fine wherever he is."

"If he was really going there to kill Eggman like he said he was, he would have been back by now." Blaze said. "I'm with GK. I say we go and look for him."

"Wait a minute." Tails stood up and looked past the hills. "Is that Sonic?"

Everyone else looked with him and Sonic was walking down the hills. They all got up and headed towards him to meet him, but when they came into a close enough range of sight, they froze in their tracks. They saw that Sonic was carrying a very injured and bleeding Blurr.

"What….what the hell happened?" Amy sounded like she was out of breath.

"I don't know, Amy." Sonic responded. "I found him like this."

Blaze ran over with tears in her eyes.

"Blurr! Wake up, dammit!" she cried.

There was no response.

"Blaze, he's alive. But he needs urgent care." Sonic said.

"Here." Lupe came over and took Blurr out of Sonic's arms. "We have the best medical equipment on Mobius. Lobo! Let's get him to the hut!"

Lupe ran off with everyone else following her.

"What the hell makes THEIR medical stuff so special?" Blaze asked Bunnie.

"It's all natural stuff. No machinery. Just herbs. Ah caught this terrible cold last month, one tiny spice from this place cleared me all up in less than a day." Bunnie responded.

Blaze wiped her eyes. "Let's just hope they can treat terrible wounds."

They kept going into the city. But Sonic stopped when he saw another group of Mobians appear across the horizon.

**(Three hours later)**

Blurr was stirring around in the small bed in the medical hut. Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters were outside talking with someone. The only occupants of the hut, were him, Chris, and Blaze holding his hand hoping for it to move soon.

"Please wake up, sweetie." She whispered.

Chris put his own hand on Blaze's back.

"Don't worry, Blaze. I'm sure he'll be just fine." He said. "Lupe was able to stop the bleeding and his suit is back to normal again."

That was true, Lupe and the other wolves stopped all of his bleeding and his suit had regenerated itself. Bur despite that, Blaze managed to shed a tear

"Chris, it's my job to worry about him. I'm his wife remember?"

"I know. But this guy's strong. I'm sure he'll be back on his feet ready to fight again in no time." Chris had a lot of confidence in Blurr.

"I know he is. I've seen him fight before." Blaze said. "Even before the Dark Masters attacked he would still get into the occasional fight with some other Digimon outside our village. No matter who it was he was fighting, he was willing to put his life on the line to defend those that he loved, and those he didn't even know at all. That's what makes him who he is. And I'll never stop loving that about him."

Chris had to admire the couple right there. Never before had he seen such a devoted relationship. He never really saw his parents most of the time, and Amy didn't count because that love was only one sided. But these two…these two Digimon…they never give up on the other. Hell. Blurr even waited for ten long years for his wife to come back.

"What about you?" Chris asked her. "Would you be willing to give it all up just to make sure Blurr would still be okay?"

Blaze looked at him.

"Faster than I could produce a flame."

Chris nodded. Yep. These two were legit. Then Sally walked in.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He's alright. Just waiting for him to wake up." Blaze managed to make herself smile a bit.

Blaze felt her hand tighten up. She gave a tiny gasp and then looked at her hand. Blurr's was squeezing it. The she heard him moan. He was coming out of it.

Sally ran out the door. "Hey, he's waking up!"

Sonic and the other Freedom Fighters came in, but they were followed in by the Chaotix. Knuckles, Julie-Su, Vector, Charmy, Saffron, Mighty, Ray, and Espio. None of those guys had seen Blurr yet and they were all shocked when they did.

"Holy jeez! What happened to him?" Mighty asked.

"That's what we're all going to find out." Sonic replied.

Blurr sat up but he didn't open up his eyes yet. Then he opened them and looked to his left. He saw everyone there looking at him with mixed expressions.

"Hello." He muttered. Then he noticed some of the people there weren't there before he ran off. "Knuckles? What are you and these guys doing here?"

"First you tell YOUR story." Knuckles replied. "What the hell happened to you?"

"What happened to me?" Blurr looked down at himself. "I got into the shortest fight of my life, and I got my ass handed to me. THAT'S what happened."

"Did you at least get the Matrix back?" Espio asked.

Blurr looked at him. "How do you know about the Matrix?"

"Sonic and the others filled us in outside while we were waiting for you to wake up." Saffron replied. "Now tell us. Who did this to you? Was it Eggman?"

Blurr shook his head. "No. It wasn't Eggman."

Now they were all confused. He was in Eggman's city inside the building called the Eggdome. And he didn't fight Eggman?

"But if not Eggman, then who?" Sonic asked.

Blurr looked at the hedgehog. "Well…at first, I thought it was you."

Now the confusion rose up on everyone.

"Me? Why did you think it was me?" Sonic asked.

"Well…I saw the silhouette of a hedgehog in the darkness and I thought it was you. But then he came out into the light and his colors were different."

Tails was the quickest one to put the pieces together.

"Hold on." He held up his hand and everyone looked at him. "Blurr, you said that you fought a hedgehog?"

Blurr nodded. "Yeah."

"And he was working for Eggman?" The fox asked.

"Yeah. Is this going anywhere?" Blurr asked back.

Tails looked at Cosmo. Cosmo looked at Amy. Amy looked at Sonic. Sonic looked at Knuckles. Knuckles looked at Chris. Vector, Espio, and Charmy just looked at each other. Amy stepped forward.

"What did he look like?" she asked.

"Uuuhhh…Amy? Is that question relevant?" Antoine asked.

"Yes it is, Twan." Sonic answered for her then looked at Blurr. "Answer the question."

Blurr couldn't remember his name. But he remembered the look.

"Black fur, red stripes, red eyes, white on his chest, wears bracelets, anything else you wanna know?"

Eyes bugged out. But not all of them. Only the ones that were on the Metarex adventure knew who he was talking about.

"There's no way it could be him." Knuckles whispered.

"Wait a minute." Blurr heard him. "You know that guy?"

"Not all of us. But we do." Sonic raised his own hand while Chris, Tails, Cosmo, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Charmy, and Espio did the same.

"Then you tell me right now. Who is he?" Blurr wanted to know.

Sonic nodded.

"His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. And he's my arch rival."

Sonic and the others who knew Shadow told everything about Shadow to Blurr. And they told the rest of the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix members who had never heard of him in the process. Then they finished up with this.

"When that planet egg was about to blow up, Shadow used Chaos Control to send it away along with himself. We all thought he was dead." Tails explained.

"But he's not dead." Blurr said. "But if he is, than that ghost could sure pack a punch. Ironic."

"Shadow's a survivor." Sonic said. "And I'm willing to bet that Eggman must have made a deal with him."

"Why do you think that?" Blaze asked.

"Because Shadow has no memory of his true past. But Eggman knows everything. My guess is Eggman promised to tell him everything in exchange for his skills." Espio suggested.

"And Shadow's desperate to find out the truth." Amy added.

Blurr transformed down. His suit turned back into his ring and he became Takamon again. But the wounds he had on his skin underneath the suit were now visible. He looked at himself.

"Eh. I've been worse." He said.

Takamon turned and tried to get up. But then he felt the pain stab him in his back. Literally.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

He clutched his back and leaned over, nearly falling off the bed. Blaze and GK helped him and then everyone got a look in his back. There was a very large wound in the lower part and it was not good. It wasn't bleeding, but it still wasn't in good condition.

Blaze pulled off his chest armor and Cosmo found some large bandages. She wrapped them around Takamon's waist so it covered up his wound. As for the other ones, they let those ones be.

"Looks like Shadow got in a few good hits." Knuckles pointed out.

"Actually, Shadow got in every hit. I didn't even land a single punch on that guy." Takamon couldn't believe it. But then he remembered Knuckles was there with his team. "By the way, why are you here, Knuckles?"

Knuckles made a scowl.

"Rouge snuck onto Angel Island and stole the Master Emerald." He said.

Takamon didn't look worried at all. More like confused.

"Alright. I can't really understand your situation here…mainly because I have no idea what the Master Emerald is." He said.

"It's like this." Knuckles started. "Angel Island hovers in the air and moves around the planet at a slow pace. The Master Emerald is the power source that keeps the whole island suspended in the sky."

Now Takamon got the idea.

"And let me guess." He said. "If the Emerald is somehow moved or destroyed, the island falls."

"Bingo." Mighty pointed at him.

"And we have to get it back. The Master Emerald is basically a giant green Chaos Emerald that has the power to control all the smaller ones. There's no telling what Eggman might do with it." Knuckles explained.

"What makes you think Eggman has it? Rouge was the one that stole it." Chris asked.

"We had Charmy and Saffron follow her back to the Eggdome. We know that's where she is." Espio said. "She and Eggman must have some kind of arrangement."

"Bitch." Julie-Su whispered.

"Well then I guess we have a common mission." Takamon said as he leaned back up. "Eggman stole the Matrix earlier today. And I gotta get it back."

Takamon tried once again to get up. And this time he succeeded.

"Whoa. Tak, I understand you want to get back at Eggman AND at this Shadow guy, but I think you're too injured to go." Sally told him.

"Yeah. I gotta agree here." Sonic said. "Tak, maybe you should sit this one out."

Takamon glared at him. "Do you honestly think I have any intention of doing that?"

Everyone groaned. They knew how determined this guy could get. And Blaze knew that too.

"Honey, please. You've gotten hurt enough today. Please listen to us. Stay here." Takamon looked at her. "I know you want to get the Matrix back. But is it worth the risk?"

Dammit. Blaze was on their side. But even so, Takamon held his ground.

"This isn't up for debate." He said flatly. "You guys can say all you want to try and convince me otherwise. But tonight, I'm going back there, and I'm gonna get the Matrix back. You guys coming?"

Sally groaned. This guy was as stubborn as Sonic. But strangely, that was a good thing. No one had any idea HOW, but it was a good thing.

"Alright. We're in." Sally spoke for her team who all nodded in agreement.

"Us too." Vector spoke for the Chaotix.

Blaze and GK had no other choice but to agree. Takamon walked out the door and everyone followed him.

"We attack late tonight. But first, Teletraan."

Teletraan and Nicole appeared right in front of them.

"Yes?" they both said.

"Nicole, do you have any information about a guy named, Shadow the Hedgehog?" Takamon asked.

Nicole shook her head. "No. I've never heard of him."

"Then here's what I need." Takamon began. "I want the two of you to hack into any database you can find. Eggman, the government on Earth, I don't care. I want to know everything there is to know about who this guy is, and what he can do."

"I'm interested in that too. I never really understood Shadow." Sonic said.

The two lynxes nodded and then fuzzed away.

"Okay. While they're working on that, I'm gonna go see if I can find some pain killers. Ow." Takamon walked back into the hut still clutching his back.

Blaze was the only one who followed him back in. But the rest of them all stood out there concerned for him. Was he really doing the right thing going back there when he almost got killed? They sat down and thought about it for nearly an hour, then Nicole and Teletraan reappeared with results. Everyone gathered around them.

"So? What do you got?" Vector asked.

"Well…we found some old files called Project Shadow in GUN's database. But they don't really say anything." Nicole said.

"But then we found something in an old abandoned lab called Space Colony ARK. It's the diary of Professor Gerald Robotnik. The guy who created Shadow. I skimmed through it a bit, but I haven't gone into detail." Teletraan said.

"Well go into detail. Let's see what we got." Bunnie said.

The lynxes nodded and then their bodies began to lightly pixelate.

"Let's see. Ultimate Lifeform…eternal life…blah blah blah…" But then Teletraan stopped. "Hey!"

"What is it?" Saffron asked.

"Take a look at this." Teletraan waved his hand created another holo-screen.

On the screen, was a page.

"This is a page from the diary. I think you gotta read it." Nicole said.

Everyone got closer to the page and Mighty took the honors of reading it aloud.

"Project Shadow: Day 73

My research hit a wall. I have yet to discover the secret to understanding how to create everlasting life. But yesterday, I finally saw a breakthrough. I found the alien warlord, Black Doom. He and I made an agreement and I used his blood to see the results. It was a complete success. I know have the proper element to fuse with my creature to make him live forever. But there's a catch. Black Doom wants to use my glorious creature to enslave the world's population. I cannot allow that to happen. Behind his back I altered my creature's purpose to be a savior. A hero for the people when the time comes that Black Doom returns to this world. And forever more after that. I shall do my best to make sure Black Doom does not ever learn of this."

Mighty had to stop reading because everyone had dropped their jaw.

"Who the hell is Black Doom?" GK asked.

"I have no idea." Sonic replied.

"Shadow…is supposed to be a good guy?" Knuckles was the one who couldn't believe it the most.

"THAT'S hard to believe." Vector added.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to let him know that when we see him tonight." Takamon said.

Once again, everyone looked at him.

"Are you really sure you're up for this?" Julie-Su asked.

Takamon sighed and looked at the pink echidna.

"For the last time. YES." Takamon stated.

"Well then what's the plan? You're pretty much the one in charge here." Vector asked.

"Wait." Charmy flew over to the croc. "We have to take orders from HIM?"

Vector glared at the bee.

"Actually, I agree with Charmy. I just said I would go. But I didn't say I would lead." Takamon said.

Everyone felt a bit relieved when he said that. He was already putting himself in danger by going. But for him to actually lead the charge in his condition, that would be crazy.

He turned and looked at Sally.

"So what's the plan?" he asked.

Sally smirked. She had already formulated a plan. She had been inside the Eggdome before, so she knew what it was like on the inside.

"Alright everyone. Gather around. Here's what's gonna happen."

**(Eggdome; 5:00 PM)**

Inside the Eggdome, Eggman and his robots were celebrating the victory. Blurr the AutoKnight had been defeated. And by Shadow. That part really tickled the genius. The fact that Blurr could kill giant robots, but he couldn't even last through a full on fight with Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow as there in the main room. The Matrix was there, and next to it, the Master Emerald. And something that didn't really make Shadow smile, was that Rouge was there too. Someone he could hardly stand being with, even when she was quiet.

"You know, Shadow." She said to him. I watched the security footage of you beating up Blurr. I must say you were quite impressive."

Shadow just gave a "hmph" and turned away.

"It was barely even a challenge. So it shouldn't be impressive." He said. "That fool didn't even move quick enough to dodge a Chaos Spear. Even Sonic isn't that slow."

"Well everyone is different Shadow." Rouge said. "But I noticed something else. You didn't kill him. Why not?"

"Because faker was coming. I had to get out of there so he wouldn't see me." Shadow replied.

Rouge just smirked even more.

"But you had plenty of time to kill Blurr, and THEN teleport away. But you didn't." she said with that same devious smirk. "And one can't help but wonder. Why? Was it because you wanted to let him live? Because you would have felt bad?"

Shadow began to growl at her. But she wasn't afraid of him. She never had been.

"Maybe it's best not to pester Shadow so much, Rouge." Dr. Eggman came over.

Shadow looked at him.

"Doctor, when are you going to keep your promise?" he asked. "You said you would tell me everything about my past. Well? When?"

Eggman gave off that evil smile of his.

"In due time, Shadow. But first, I have to make sure going through the trouble of stealing this Matrix is worth it." Eggman walked over and looked at the artifact once more.

Rouge hadn't seen it yet. She flew over and observed it as well.

"So that's the Matrix." She pointed out. "What do you mean by, "worth it"?" she asked.

"Usually Chaos Emeralds are easy to harness energy from because there simply raw power in crystallized form. This thing has a similar power, but it's sealed away inside this casing. If I can tap into it, just imagine what I could do. And whit the combined power of this, the Chaos Emeralds, AND the Master Emerald, I'll become the ultimate force in this world. No one will stop me! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Rouge had a flat expression.

"Speaking of Chaos Emeralds, I believe you and I had a deal as well." She said.

"Yes. And I will hole up my end of the bargain very soon. But I have to prepare." Eggman went off.

"Prepare? For what?" Rouge asked.

"Because. Blurr's not going to give up so easily. He's just like Sonic in that way and it makes me sick. He's probably joined up with those losers to plan a counter strike against me. Only heaven knows when they'll strike. I must be ready for them!"

Eggman walked out of the room. And Shadow did the same thing from another door.

As Shadow walked through the corridors of the Eggdome. He tried to do something that he had been attempting to do for the past months. Remember who he was. All he knew up to this point was his own name, and a few other things. But nothing really relevant. But he remembered that face. The face of a girl who he tried to remember, but alas, he could not. That started when he met Molly in space. Ever since then, he tried even harder and harder to put the pieces of the puzzle together, but it was still incomplete. And it was nowhere near being done.

Then he got on something else. Blurr. Rouge was right. He had plenty of time to finish him off. But he lowered his arm. Why did he go away? Why did he let him live? He was willing to kill Cosmo in space, but he didn't because too many things started happening at once. But this was just Sonic. Why couldn't he do it? There were too many questions for him to answer right now. But he was starting to think Rouge was right. And that made him extra angry. He was starting to go soft. But he couldn't let that happen.

"_I promise you, Blurr the AutoKnight. If we ever cross paths again, I WILL kill you. I swear it."_

**Me: Well Shadow? What do you think?**

**Shadow: Could you have made the fight last a bit longer? I mean I don't really think I was able to achieve my full level of badassery. **

**Rouge: And it's about time you brought ME back into it. I've been gone for what? Twelve chapters?**

**Julie-Su: Not long enough for me in my opinion.**

**Rouge: What was that?**

**Julie-Su: You heard me.**

**Me: Okay. If you guys are going to fight, go outside.**

**Rouge & Julie-Su: Okay.**

**Me: Alright then. I gotta get back to work on Shadikal right now. So I'll get started on chapter twenty eight as soon as possible. Until then, peace bitches.**


	28. The Assault

**Me: Hey bitches! I gots the next chapter up.**

**Takamon: Good. I wanna make sure I get back at Shadow.**

**Shadow: You defeat me? Oh please.**

**Takamon: What's THAT supposed to mean?**

**Shadow: I think you know what it means.**

**Rouge: Hey. Easy there, boys. If you wanna fight, do it somewhere else.**

**Me: They will in the story. Isn't that enough?**

**(Shadow and Takamon take two identical chainsaws)**

**Shadow and Takamon: NO!**

**Cream: Oh my!**

**Mighty: Where did those things come from?**

**Me: OUTSIDE! BOTH OF YOU! NOW!**

**(Shadow and Takamon leave with their chainsaws still running)**

**Me: And while you're out there fighting, take out that ugly tree stump in my lawn! Whew. Okay enough of that. Let's get started. ****I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me. And since Cream is here, they can't say their lines.**

**GK: What? Who came up with that gay idea?**

**Trevor: Actually GK , me and Takamon agreed to it before you even came into it.**

**Rika: It's true. We were all surprised to hear it.**

**Blaze: Gay. **

**Me: Whatever. Enjoy chapter twenty eight.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 28: The Assault**

**(Outskirts of New Megaopolis; 10:30 PM)**

It was a full moon in the sky tonight and there were plenty of stars surrounding it. But no one was even paying attention to the sky. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the three Digimon were all near the border to the city and staring at the Eggdome. Takamon had turned into Blurr again to get ready to attack. But there was someone missing.

"I still don't understand why you had me take Chris back to New Mobotropolis, Sally." Tails said.

Sally looked over at the young fox.

"Because Tails, Chris isn't really useful in situations like this." Sally said.

"She's right." Blurr agreed. "He needs to be kept safe. It was the best thing for him."

"Let's go over the plan one more time." Sally said. "The front entrance is probably under guard right now. That means we'll have to sneak in through the back. Blurr, Blaze, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters will go left. GK and the Chaotix will go right."

"And would you mind telling us now why WE get the perverted bird?" Vector asked.

"Simple." Blurr answered. "Your team only has two girls and they're both involved."

Vector and the other Chaotix shrugged. That was understandable. Even GK had to agree to that.

"Okay then. Tails, check and see what we're dealing with in the subject of guards." Sally commanded.

Tails nodded and then he looked into some high powered binoculars that let him see for miles. He looked at the base of the Eggdome.

"There aren't any robot guards at the door. It should be easy to sneak in." he took one last look and then he saw the white fur of a familiar girl. "I've spotted Rouge."

Julie-Su growled. "I should have known she'd still be here. Bitch."

"Easy there, Julie." Knuckles tried to calm his girlfriend down.

"Let me take a look." GK took the binoculars from Tails and soon found Rouge. He immediately dropped his jaw. "Oh that bat is FINE."

GK had his eyes locked on her chest and cleavage.

"Oh as soon as this is over I'll have a new goal in life. To score with the hot bat." He said.

Tails took back the binoculars.

"Will you get your head in the game?" he asked the bird.

"Right. You can score with her AFTER we get back the Matrix AND the Master Emerald." Mighty told him.

GK shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

Everyone went back to thinking. And then Tails finished looking around.

"There aren't any robots. It's just Rouge." He said.

"Why would Eggman put Rouge on guard duty alone? Doesn't make sense." Blurr wondered.

"You don't know Rouge like we do." Amy said. "She's very capable of handling herself in a fight. Shadow's probably waiting on the inside."

"And the plan is for us to split up in two groups and sneak in through the back. Rouge is a bat. She'll hear us from a mile away." Sally explained.

"Well than what do we do, Sally-girl?" Bunnie asked.

"We're going to have to come up with another plan." Sally said.

"Why doesn't someone just distract her while we go around?" Espio suggested. "I'll just vanish and take her out no problem."

It was a good plan. But there was a problem that had just been stated.

"She'll hear your footsteps. She'll know exactly where to go." Knuckles said.

"I'll go." GK said with a smirk.

"NO!"

Everyone said that one word at the same time and GK lost his smirk.

"We need a distraction, GK. As good as your plan sounds, I of all people know how loud you can be." Blurr said.

"Let me take a look at the chick." Blaze took the binoculars from Tails and held them up to her eyes. "Where is she?"

Tails pointed and Blaze followed his finger. She spotted Rouge. And…she wasn't bad looking at all. Short flaring hair, good body shape, nice curves, but there was one thing that stood out above them all.

"She's got a nice rack." She grew a smirk and lowered the binoculars. Everyone eyed her with a look that said, "WTF?"

"You guys let ME deal with her. She's never even met me before. I'll signal you when it's clear." She got up.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Blaze." Blurr took her hand. "What do you mean? How are we supposed to watch you?"

"You can use Teletraan and Nicole to watch me. I'll think you and GK will get a kick out of it."

The two Digimon buddies shot confused looks at each other.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Blurr said.

Blaze hugged her husband. "I promise you I'll be fine. Just wait for my signal, and I'll meet up with you later."

Blurr and Blaze shared a kiss right there in front of an audience.

"Okay. I love you." He said.

"Love you too."

Blaze lit up her legs and she took off. Blurr had Teletraan create a holo screen and Blaze was shown on screen. As she flew she circled the place a few times. On the ground, Rouge hadn't heard a thing. She had other things on her mind. Shadow was at the top of it. For the longest time she felt that she and him had this connection. They worked together most of the time they were on Eggman's side, and here they were again. Working for Eggman. This was the second time Shadow had supposedly come back from the grave. Say what you want about the guy but if there's one thing Shadow the Hedgehog will refuse to do, its stay dead.

But no one, not even Eggman knew how he got back. He just appeared one day inside the building and that was it. Eggman ran some tests on him to be sure it was the real Shadow, and they came back positive. It was the same hedgehog that his grandfather created all those years ago on Space Colony ARK. Rouge remembered that experience. She saw Shadow save the world with her own eyes, and then she got to see him plummet to the ground below him. Miles down below to Earth. How he survived a fall of that magnitude was beyond anyone. But when she saw him fall, she felt…sad. And when she realized that he was still alive, sure she was shocked. But she was also happy.

She considered Shadow to be a friend. But she had never had a friend like him before. He was closed off, distant, and cold in some times. It made her feel different. It was like he was immune to every single charm she had for the male race. Which he obviously was. Flirting with him was always a waste of time. Because he only had his mind on one thing and one thing only. Doing what he thought was the right thing to do. Whether it be trying to destroy the world or save it, he always did what HE thought was right. He never took the time to think about what those around him thought about it, which was an unknown weakness of his.

Rouge wanted to think more, but then her ear twitched. She turned around and saw a figure standing there in the light. She had never seen her before. It was Blaze. She was looking at her with a smirk. Rouge jumped back and put up her dukes.

"Who are you?" she immediately started to ask questions.

Blaze tried to calm her down. "Hey hey hey. Easy there."

Rouge studied her. It had been a while, but she could have sworn she could have seen this girl before. But not in person. Where? In a video? Or an internet site? Wait! A photo! She remembered back to that day when she first met Takamon and he showed everyone the picture of his wife. And now she was standing right in front of her.

"I know you." She was now fully prepared to fight. "You're Takamon's wife. Aren't you?"

Blaze crossed her arms and kept the smirk on her face.

"So you've heard of me? How flattering."

Rouge looked around from side to side.

"So if you're here, than so is he. Isn't he?"

"No. I was just flying around and then I landed when I saw you." Blaze shifted her head down and got a good view of the bat's chest.

Rouge was able to see easily where Blaze was staring and then she stood up straight.

"Are you staring at my boobs?" she asked.

Blaze only nodded. "Wanna see mine up close?"

Okay. This was new for Rouge.

"What? No. I'm not one of THOSE people." She defended.

Blaze slowly approached Rouge.

"Neither am I." she replied. "But haven't you ever wondered…what it's like on the other side?"

Now Rouge felt a little bit uncomfortable. There was a girl hitting on her. Sure she got moves like that from guys, but for a girl to do it, what should she do?

But then she got to thinking. What exactly WAS it like on the other side? Girls can do that. Guys can't.

"I've thought about very little." The bat replied.

That was enough for Blaze.

"But you HAVE thought about it."

Rouge nodded. She tried to back up more, but she was pinned up against a wall. And she found herself not wanting to move. Blaze was now standing right in front of her.

"Well then why don't we find out?"

Blaze kept that smirk on her face as she leaned in closer to Rouge's. Rouge strangely felt her lips pucker up and Blaze's did the same. Both of their eyes closed, and then the two female's lips met. They soon began sucking each other's lips enjoying it.

Back where everyone else was, all of them, both male and female, watched the two of them go at it with possibly the most shocked reactions they have ever had.

"I…did not expect a distraction like thees." Antoine said as best as he could.

"Wow." Sally didn't want to say in front of everyone she wanted to know what that was like as well.

Just then, without taking her lips off of Rouge, Blaze rose up her hand and made a thumbs up. That was the signal and everyone knew that. Everyone was able to regain themselves and stand up.

"Alright everyone. You know what to do. Let's go." Sally commanded as she ran off.

Everyone got up and started to head in their own directions.

"Sonic, you and Blurr go on ahead of us and clear the path." Sally looked over her shoulder expecting to see Sonic.

But instead, she only saw that Bunnie, Amy, Cosmo, and Tails were with her.

"Sonic?" she turned around trying to find him.

"Well where the hoo-hah are they?" Bunnie wondered.

Cosmo pointed. "They're still over there."

The four girls and Tails followed Cosmo's finger and saw that Sonic, Blurr, Antoine, GK, Knuckles, Vector, Mighty, and Espio were still in front of the screen watching the two girls go at it with their mouths.

"Oh wow." Espio was a ninja and was taught to ignore things that were sexual like this, but he had never seen two girls make out. It overpowered him like a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick.

"Can we stay here and watch your wife, Blurr?" Vector asked.

Blurr smiled and nodded. "Yes you can."

"Alright!" Vector pulled some popcorn out of nowhere and started to munch on it.

The girls of both the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix were obviously not in a bright mood at this point. Charmy and Ray were the only male ones who didn't have a clue what was going on. Tails knew perfectly well what was going on. But he didn't want to give Cosmo nightmares. They were all standing right behind the boys with crossed arms and dirty looks. The guys were oblivious and just kept watching while eating popcorn.

"Blurr, your wife is so awesome." Knuckles said.

"I know." Blurr took another mouthful of popcorn.

"I'm imagining Rouge is Sally right now." Sonic said. "That's not weird, is it?"

"No." All the other guys shook their heads.

Amy was on the verge of killing Sonic right there when he heard him mention Sally in an almost sexual way. Sally felt a bit weird that Sonic thought about things like that at times. But still…it was nice to be thought about. Kind of at least.

"Mon dieu." Antoine pointed. "Look at thees."

He was pointing at the lower part of the screen. And that's when everyone got a clear view of Blaze's hand rubbing Rouge's stomach, and slowly moving up to her breastplate.

"Oh my god." Mighty started to breathe heavily.

"She is touching her chest. She is TOUCHING her CHEST!" GK nearly went insane.

Blaze's hand was on Rouge's chest full on now and she was feeling the round, smooth area that was Rouge's right breast.

"Oh this just got a hell of a lot better." Vector commented.

"Oh come on, baby. Squeeze it." Blurr sounded like he was begging. "Come on, Blaze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze. Squeeze."

Everyone, even Espio started to chant with Blurr hoping that squeeze would come. And then in the world of guy's fantasies, a miracle happened. Blaze tightened her grip on Rouge.

The guys started to cheer. Vector threw his popcorn into the air and jumped for joy while holding Antoine. Sonic and Knuckles high-fived each other. Mighty and Espio bumped fists. Blurr and GK were hugging each other while also jumping around.

"Houston, we have a confirmation of a large breast being tightened. Please advise." Sonic laughed.

"I advise you remember what our mission is."

That was Sally's voice and the guys all froze up. Slowly, they turned around and saw every female glaring at them. Amy probably could have killed somebody with the look she was shooting Sonic. Only Cosmo didn't have an angry face because she didn't really know what just happened. Plus she never had an angry face.

"WHAT were you doing, Sonic?" Amy almost screamed it but restrained herself.

"Well uh…I was…" Sonic couldn't find an answer.

None of the other guys could either.

"Oh forget it. Let's just go. We can kill them later." Julie-Su drew her gun.

"One sec. Teletraan." Blurr called his AI.

He appeared in his lynx form next to Blurr.

"Yes?" He asked.

Blurr pointed at the screen.

"Save that video to your memory. I'm done with it yet."

Teletraan made a face. He looked at the screen, and then back at Blurr.

"Alright. It's done."

"Good. So are we."

Teletraan vanished and everyone looked at him strangely. But he wasn't intimidated.

"Hey! She's MY wife! I have viewing rights!"

Everyone had to shrug at that. He was right. Blaze was HIS wife. He can watch all he wanted.

"Fine. Let's go." Sally said.

The two groups finally split up and went their way to the back. Sally looked at Sonic.

"So you were imagining Rouge was me?"

Sonic began to stutter.

"Whatever." Sally wasn't in the mood right now. "You and Blurr go on ahead and make sure it's clear."

Sonic dashed forward ahead of them all and Blurr was right on his tail. The two of them found no robots. The path was all clear.

"So what exactly are you going to do with that video?" Sonic asked as Blurr came up to his side in motion.

"I'm not sure. But I'll find a reason for it." Blurr responded. "But enough about that. The Matrix along with that psycho Shadow are inside the Eggdome. You ready to kick it up?"

Sonic looked straight ahead at the oncoming wall that belonged to the Eggdome.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Then let's do this shit."

Sonic and Blurr sped up and then they both did their spinning attacks. Blurr had out his saw and the tip of his drillspin was glowing. He and Sonic crashed right through the wall and immediately the alarm began to blare.

Rouge immediately heard it and pulled away from Blaze. The pyrokinetic anticipated this. The grabbed Rouge's shoulders and jerked her in and kneed her in the stomach. As the bat doubled over, Blaze got behind her and chopped her in the back of her neck. Rouge fell over unconscious and Blaze walked away. But she smacked her lips with her tongue as she did.

"_Tastes like strawberries. Girl's got taste."_

In the control room, Eggman was sleeping, but he awoke to the sound of the alarm and fell out of his chair. He quickly got back up and looked at the screen where Decoe and Bocoe were. Eggman saw Sonic and Blurr standing in the corridor while the rest of the Freedom Fighters hopped through the hole.

"Hey! I didn't know Cosmo was alive!" Decoe pointed to the girl.

Eggman immediately noticed Cosmo as well. Shadow was in there too. And he himself was a bit confused. Then again, he was confused about a lot of things right now.

"Interesting. However she came back is irrelevant right now. They're here for the Matrix and we have to make sure they don't get it." The fat doctor looked back at his black weapon. "Shadow, you wait until I give you the order to attack. First we tire them out. THEN we go in for the kill."

"Understood." Shadow nodded and teleported away.

"Send all robots to intercept them!" Eggman ordered.

In the corridors, the Freedom Fighters were sticking together. Then they heard the metal booms of robot's footsteps coming from beyond.

"Great. Here they come." Amy made a hammer appear in her hands.

"Ladies, would you like the first wave?" Sonic asked.

Bunnie, Sally, and Amy smirked.

"Tails, you take Cosmo and try to find out where the Matrix is being held." Blurr still had his saw out and fired a crescent laser at the ceiling making a hole. "Go through the vents."

Tails grabbed Cosmo's hand and flew up into the hole, leaving everyone else to deal with the robots.

Amy got in the first hit. She was able to take out three Egg Pawns with a single swing with her very large hammer. Blurr was obviously impresses. She had never seen Amy in a fight up close before. Then Sally and Bunnie took the next few out and then the guys came in. Sonic spindashed right through a few and Blurr and Antoine used their trusty blades to slash through the robots. The metal wasn't very hard so Antoine's sword was easily able cut the metal like sushi.

The robots kept coming, and everyone kept smashing.

Meanwhile with the Chaotix, they hadn't run into trouble yet. They had just entered a very large room and then the doors shut behind them. Now they were in trouble.

"It looks like we got company coming our way." Julie-Su had her finger on the trigger of her gun.

"Oh goody. It's been a while since I've smashed some of his robots." Mighty cracked his fingers.

"I never have. Are they hard?" GK asked.

An army of robots stormed into the room through holes in the ceiling.

"Just watch." Knuckles ran forward.

He threw a single punch and he completely obliterated one of the robots.

"Good enough demonstration for me." GK's beak began to glow.

"BEAK SHOT!"

A small group of robots were destroyed just like that and that had earned GK the shocked looks of all the Chaotix.

"How did you do that?" Vector asked.

"Hard to explain. Now let's kill these things." GK responded.

That made everyone agree. Julie-Su pointed her gun and fired six shots. Each shot took out the head of one robot. She was good with that gun. Mighty was standing right in front of a large group of oncoming robots. He gave the ground a punch and all of the robots lost their balance. Within less than a minute, all of the robots were destroyed.

"Well that was easy." Vector said.

"A little TOO easy if you ask me." Saffron added.

"What do you mean?" Charmy asked his girlfriend.

"Think about it. Usually Eggman would send tougher robots to try and stop us. Those weren't even a challenge." Saffron pointed out.

"Exactly right Saffron." Sally and the others had just opened up the door and met up with them. "We just ran into a group of the same robots ourselves. Eggman is probably trying to wear us out."

The doors all closed again but this time more heavy doors closed in front of them. Bigger robots emerged and they looked ready to kill. They towered over the Mobians. As they all got ready to fight, Blurr moaned and went to his knees clutching his back in pain. Mighty went over to him.

"Blurr, are you alright, dude?" he asked.

Blurr fought the pain and got back up.

"I'll live." He replied.

"These are going to be more of a challenge." Espio stated.

Just then something crashed through the ceiling and landed in front of the Freedom Fighters. It was Blaze and her hands were on fire ready to scorch.

"Nice entrance." Vector said.

"Thank you. Now if you'll give me a quick sec."

Blaze threw a huge ball of fire and it hit the floor in the center of the group of giant robots. The fire was still there being controlled with Blaze's mind. Then she spread her arms out and the fire erupted into a wider radius and began to burn every single robot there. After one full minute of burning, the internal systems of all the robots lit up and exploded making them fall over in heaps on the floor. Blaze rose up her hands, and then slowly lowered them. As she did, the flames began to get lower and lower until they were gone completely.

"I love you so freakin much." Blurr said.

The cover to one of the vents in the ceiling opened up and Tails flew out of it carrying Cosmo.

"We found them." Cosmo said as she put her feet on the floor.

"The Matrix and the Master Emerald are in the control room with Eggman. We've got to get to them quickly." Tails pointed to the door.

Everyone immediately went for it but they were stopped when a bright yellow light came out of nowhere in front of them. And when it died down, the black hedgehog stood in its place. Blurr immediately scowled at him. Everyone else had mixed feelings. Knuckles, Vector, Sonic, Espio, Tails, Charmy, Amy, and Cosmo were all surprised to see him in person again. Everyone else studied him for the first time.

"You have some nerve." Shadow said to Blurr. "Who in their right mind would be stupid enough to come back here after the beating I gave you just a few hours ago?"

Blurr stepped forward. "Shadow, listen to me. I didn't come here to fight you."

"How unfortunate. Cause I'm here to fight YOU." Shadow replied.

Now Sonic stepped forward.

"So what's Eggman promising you this time, Shadow? Your memory perhaps?" he said to him.

"That's none of you business, faker! Now get out of here! All of you!" he shouted.

"You know I can't do that, Shadow." Blurr responded. "I'm not leaving here without the Matrix."

"Or the Master Emerald! Now hand it over!" Knuckles yelled.

Shadow chuckled and looked to the side.

"It's not so easy. You don't have a chance against me and you know it."

"Why you little…" Knuckles started to forward march.

But he was stopped in his tracks by Sonic and Blurr.

"Easy there, Knux. Let the fast ones take care of him." Sonic said as he and Blurr turned around.

Shadow chuckled and got ready to fight.

"Oh this is gonna be too easy." He sounded confident.

Blurr took out his throwing stars. "Oh yeah? Well this time I'm ready for you! So once again. Let's kick it up, Shadow."

"As you wish."

Tails, Amy, Cosmo, and Knuckles began to drag their teams away from them.

"Come on. Let's go." Tails was pulling Bunnie by her robotic arm.

"But…what's goin on?" she wondered.

"Trust me. We do NOT want to be in the middle of this." Tails assured her.

Blaze had a worried look as Cosmo pulled her away from the soon-to-be fight scene.

"_Honey, please be careful." _

When everyone was out of sight, it was silent. It was just, Sonic, Shadow, Blurr, and the wreckage of the robots that had just been destroyed. Blue eyes and green eyes were locked onto the deadly gaze of Shadow's red eyes in a stare down.

And then Shadow lunged forward. He went for Blurr first. He threw a punch but Blurr stepped to the side and kicked him in the stomach. It had no effect. Sonic came up from behind and jumped up behind the dark one. His feet began throwing numerous kicks at Shadow but he was able to block every single one. Then things sped up. All three of them began to run around the room and still attack each other. Sonic and Blurr were both attacking Shadow, but he was too fast. He reflected every one of their attacks like it was no sweat at all. Blurr ran ahead and started to run backwards. He threw his ninja stars right at the black hedgehog. Then they dove and stuck to the ground causing Shadow to trip over them. He skidded on the floor on his stomach. Then Blurr in his streak of light collided with him and he pushed Shadow into the wall, which cracked severely and created a cloud of dust. Blurr came back out and stopped right next to Sonic. He knew it wasn't over quite yet.

Then a yellow light streak flew out of the cloud and right at the two blue ones. They jumped out of the way and then they sped into their light streaks. There were now three streaks of light flying everywhere around the room and colliding with each other. It was hard to tell which blue one was Sonic or Blurr because they both looked the same color blue. But then everyone saw that one of them was a tiny bit lighter than the other. The lighter one had to be Blurr. The three of them were still zipping around, but then Shadow stopped.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

With a wave of his hand, Shadow fired three spears right at them. Sonic jumped out of the way and evaded them. Blurr took out his shield and held it up in front of him. The shield deflected the spears easily. Then he unsheathed his saw and fired a few lasers at Shadow. The hedgehog dodged them and began to run again. Sonic and Blurr took chase. Then Shadow thought of an idea.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

He vanished and Sonic and Blurr screeched to a halt.

"Where the hell did he go?" Blurr wondered.

Just then, Blurr felt something hit his head hard. It was like someone kicked him hard. Sonic felt the same thing in his back and he fell to the floor right next to Blurr. Shadow reappeared in front of them.

"You don't have a chance against me, Blurr the AutoKnight. Last time I barely used any of my strength at all. And yet this time around, I'm still not using my full power. You're weak."

As he was talking, Shadow failed to notice that Blurr had his hand down a compartment in his suit. He pulled out the yellow Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The yellow glow grew brighter and then, to everyone's surprise, even Shadow's, Blurr vanished.

"What?" Shadow was the one who had the most shock. But then he staggered to the side when he felt something very hard slug his face.

Blurr reappeared out of nowhere and then he reached down the same compartment in his suit, and tossed the sapphire blue Emerald to Sonic. Sonic caught it.

"Something you should know about me, Shadow. I'm a very fast learner." Blurr said as he tossed the Emerald up and down.

Sonic got up and stood next to him.

"Nice use of Chaos Control. Now here's what I want you to do next. Imagine the Emerald was a ring, and channel its power." Sonic said.

Blurr looked at the Emerald and nodded. Shadow got up with a very angry face.

"You're going down, Shadow." Blurr concentrated hard.

Sonic did the same and then the Emeralds in their hands began to glow. The two of them were now glowing in an aura of chaos energy. Blurr had never felt anything like this before. The rings were one thing, but this yellow Chaos Emerald was something completely different. His wounds still hurt like hell, but now he had enough energy to ignore them completely.

He and Sonic zoomed at Shadow in white streaks of light. Shadow tried to reach his green Chaos Emerald so he would be on equal footing. But instead he was knocked into the air by his opponents. He was knocked back and forth like a volleyball in the air. The others found it was safe to come out and they watched.

"Damn. I can't say I'm not surprised Blurr was able to use the Emerald's power." Knuckles said.

"That's cool. I wanna try." GK said.

As Shadow got hit one more time by Sonic, he was in mid-air when both Sonic and Blurr came straight down on him and made him crash into the ground creating another dust cloud. Sonic and Blurr appeared in front of their friends Emeralds in hand. Blurr went to his knees and grabbed his back. Blaze went up to him on got on her own knees.

"Sweetie. Are you okay?" she asked worried.

Blurr laughed and got back up still clutching his aching back.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Come here."

The two of them kissed right there on the spot and smiled at each other. Then everyone approached the cloud of dust and saw Shadow on his knees.

"I told you. I didn't want to fight. But you forced me." Blurr said. "Just get up, and you and I will talk. Something you and I have to actually do."

"He's right, Shadow. There are things you have to know." Espio added.

"Just get up. We'll work through this." Tails said.

Shadow didn't get up or even look at them. He just began to laugh.

"I think….not."

The dark hedgehog's body began to glow red. And then it looked as if a large amount of red energy was staring to flow into Shadow's body. Sonic looked horrified. So did everyone else who had seen this before.

"Oh my god. RUN! HE'S GONNA BLOW!" Sonic couldn't shout it louder.

Not everyone knew what was going on, but those who did started to drag them to the door. There was just one small problem.

"Where are we supposed to run? The doors are sealed shut!" GK shouted.

"Chaos…."

Everyone looked back at Shadow who was now standing on his feet with energy still flowing into him. Blurr's eyes went wide when he finally got what Sonic was freaking out about.

"ROBOT MODE!"

Blurr transformed into his gargantuan robot mode and lied down on his side. He swept everyone against his stomach area.

"Stay down!" Blurr shouted.

"Blurr! NO!" Blaze was horrified for what was about to happen.

"….BLAST! 

Shadow let loose a huge explosion of red colored energy and fortunately, everyone who was behind Blurr got full protection. But Blurr on the other hand, got the full force of the blast against his back. He was screaming in pain as the negative energy started to rip apart his robot mode. His scream of pain was loud enough to split the sky in half if it were possible. The explosion was over, when everyone opened their eyes, Antoine was the only one out of all of them who fainted at the sight. Blaze's eyes were overflowing with tears in less than three seconds.

Blurr was unconscious. And his suit was in shreds again. And he was lying in a small puddle of his own blood.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Blaze was hysterical.

Mighty and Bunnie had to hold her back so she didn't go insane. Shadow went up to Blurr and pulled up his head by the lashes coming out of the back of his head. She shook him violently until he opened up his eyes. Then he looked at the Freedom Fighters.

"Unless you want to see your friend die, give me the Chaos Emeralds." He said flatly.

Sonic already had the blue one in his hand, and the yellow one was dropped by Blurr. Sonic didn't want to give them up, but he knew Shadow never bluffed. He tossed the Emeralds over and they ended up in front of Shadow's feet.

Then the doors opened up and even more robots came in holding the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix at gunpoint. Shadow brought out his green Emerald and it started to glow. But then, Blurr's suit did the same thing. His suit quickly regenerated itself and then it began to vanish. Now everyone knew what was happening. Shadow was somehow using Chaos Control to make Blurr's suit turn back into its ring form.

After the ring appeared, Shadow let go of Takamon. Then he leaned down, and took his ring off of his finger.

"Strong power comes from this little ring. The doctor could use it." Shadow pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Doctor, the Freedom Fighters are in custody. And Blurr the AutoKnight has been dealt with."

"Excellent work, Shadow. Take Blurr to the isolation cell." Eggman said from his end.

"And what about Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Have him and his friends locked up in holding cell one." Eggman ordered.

Shadow nodded and put the talkie away as he glared at the Freedom Fighters again.

"One attempt at escape, your friend dies." He warned.

Shadow dragged Takamon by his arm away to the isolation cell while Sonic and everyone else were forced to march to their prison cell. This attempt had failed.

**Trevor: Well this just got a hell of a lot more interesting.**

**Shadow: Takamon can use Chaos Control? That's kind of like how Silver learned to do it in Sonic 06.**

**Me: What's wrong with that?**

**Shadow: Well nothing. It's just kinda like monkey see monkey do. You know?**

**Me: Yeah I guess. **

**Sally: So what's gonna happen next, AK?**

**Me: You'll find out in chapter twenty nine. Until then, peace bitches.**


	29. Questions and Answers

**Me: Hey bitches! Chapter twenty nine is up and ready!**

**Steve: So how are things going for you, AK?**

**Me: Can't complain. Killed some robots on War for Cybertron, killed some commies on Modern Warfare 2, and then I wrote this. **

**Tai: So all in all, it was a pretty good week.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Rouge: Quit stalling and start already, AK!**

**Me: Okay! Jeez! ****I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me.**

**Trevor: One tiny little chuckle about that…**

**Takamon: and I'll shove my staff so far up your ass, you'll become Jeff Dunham's newest puppet. "The Moron on a Staff."**

**Everyone:….**

**Me: I really should get back to going down to the basement.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 29: Questions and Answers**

**(New Megaopolis; Eggdome; 12:00 AM)**

Eggman was smiling bigger than he ever had before in his whole life. He was in the holding cell where Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, all the Chaotix, and the two other Digimon were, with a few guard robots and Shadow there. All of them were latched to the wall with special restraints to their hands and feet. If any of them tried to jerk free, the restraints would send an electric current through their body. Vector found that out the hard way in the first five minutes. Not even Sonic's spindash was enough to break the restraints. He got a shock too.

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Oh how I've waited for this day to come! Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters are now my prisoners!"

Eggman walked over and stood in front of Knuckles.

"And you and your little Chaotix band just add even more pleasure to it all."

"Kiss my ass, Eggman. We'll get free eventually." Knuckles sounded confident.

"He he he. I think not." The fat doctor walked away from him and then he was in front of Cosmo.

"Well…I suppose I should welcome you back to the land of the living." Eggman sounded polite, but we all know he's not. "Too bad your time back will be short lived."

"Where is Takamon? What have you done with him?" Cosmo asked.

Eggman chuckled again and then he went over and stood in front of Blaze, who had a very angry look on her face.

"I suppose you're worried for your husband's safety as well."

"You listen to me, you fat bastard. I swear to the four Sovereigns of my world, when I get out of here and anything has happened to him, I will put my hand down your throat, and burn out your insides."

Eggman grinned again and got so closer to her that his own face was right in front of hers. Sonic was on her left side, and Espio was to her right. Everyone was glaring at the doctor as he and Blaze were practically nose to nose.

"You're in no position to make threats, my dear." He said. "But I highly doubt your husband will live, now that I have his ring, he's powerless." Eggman showed her the AutoKnight ring that went on Takamon's hand. "Besides, he could have married a better girl than you."

That did it. Blaze threw her head back and thrust it forward and gave Eggman a full on head butt. The movement of her body set off the restraints and she was shocked. As Eggman got back up and rubbed the bump on his head, he felt the shock wasn't enough. He grabbed one of his wrenches from behind his back and walked up to Blaze. He swung the metal thing as hard as he could and struck Blaze across her face.

Everyone gasped. Sure Eggman was an asshole, but he never hit a girl with his own hands before.

"You son of a bitch." Julie-Su was enraged by this.

Blaze had a cut on her cheek that was bleeding slowly. She spat some blood coming from her mouth to the floor.

"One more move like that, I'll give the order to have your husband executed. And he's not looking so good." Eggman pulled a small remote out of his pocket and pressed a button.

A large screen was reveled behind one of the walls. When it flickered on, a very disturbing image was seen.

Takamon was in his own restraints. But his holding was different. He was being held by some sort of machine in the middle of the room suspended by a metal circle around him. His hands and feet were latched to metal braces as well. He was floating because the circle he was inside was a giant magnet. The braces on his hands and feet kept him suspended in the air. If the magnetism grew to a higher level, it was basically limb ripping.

But it wasn't the means of his captivity that disturbed everyone. It was his condition. His chest and shoulder armor had been removed and revealed every single cut and bruise all over his body. Most of which were still bleeding. Even his eyelids had tiny cuts. And his breathing was very slow and heavy.

"Such weakness compared to Shadow." Eggman said. "Don't you agree, Sonic?"

"Fuck you, Eggman."

Everyone except for Shadow gasped. Sonic had never used cuss words like that before.

"Once we get free, and I promise you we will, you'll pay for what you did to him."

"If you have a complaint, take it up with Shadow. He's the one who caused your friend all this pain." Eggman retorted.

"YOU were the one who ordered him to do it in the first place!" Julie-Su shouted. "You're worse than him by a mile!"

"As much as I would love to debate this with you, I don't have the time. I have a world to conquer. And maybe once I finish tapping into the Master Emerald's power, I'll take out Angel Island first. It's already weakened now that it's on the ground anyway."

Knuckles screamed and tried to get free, but he just got shocked and gave a yell before he started to breathe.

"I'd take it easy if I were you." Eggman turned to leave.

The robots stood out of the way to give their master a clear exit path. But before he left, he turned to Shadow and told him to remain in the room with them.

Twenty minutes passed and it was dead silent. Not a word was spoken among any of them. All of them were either looking at Takamon with worry, or glaring at Shadow with obvious anger. Then the intercom beeped on.

"Oh Shadow. I seem to have hit a bit of a snag. I've tried to access the power of this here ring given to us by our Takamon, but it seems I can't. He's the only one who knows how it works. Question him and find out how I can get this power source."

"And if he doesn't comply?" The intercom was two way so they could talk to each other.

"Use whatever means necessary to break him. Rouge will take over watch for the rest of our prisoners."

"Yes, Doctor."

The intercom beeped off and then Rouge came through the door as Shadow walked out of it. The bat of course walked up to Blaze first.

"Interesting tactic kissing me." She said. "I have to admit, it was very clever and manipulative. Maybe I could teach you some more."

"Get a boyfriend, you slut." Blaze hissed.

"Well well well. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Rouge asked.

"I'm just a little pissed off because your boss just gave the order to have my husband tortured."

Rouge looked confused.

"Tortured? I'm sure there's a mistake. Eggman never tortures or kills anyone."

"Give it a minute on that screen." Tails gestured towards the viewing screen.

Rouge looked up at the screen just in time to watch Shadow come in. Takamon lightly lifted his head up and followed his movements

"What the hell do you want?" he whispered. "You here to finish me?"

Shadow jus looked at him with that same face of his.

"We'll see about that." he responded. "But first, tell me how to access the power of your ring."

Takamon finally lifted up his head all the way and looked at his captor.

"That's seriously what you want to know?" he asked.

"Yes. And you will tell me." Shadow said.

Takamon began to chuckle.

"Well then you're wasting your time, Shadow. That ring's power cannot be used by anyone except for me. You'll never be able to access its power alone."

That didn't satisfy Shadow. He walked up to Takamon and grabbed his head.

"You're lying to me. There's a way to make that ring become powerful without you. Now tell me what it is or I will begin to cause pain."

That was his only warning. And this was Takamon's response.

"Go to hell."

Shadow kept his promise. He punched Takamon in his stomach multiple times and then finished off with a punch to his face. As Takamon coughed up a few drops of blood, Shadow stepped back.

"Tell me!"

"I did. It only works on my finger."

Shadow began to use Takamon as a punching bag. All the digital monster could do was stay in place and try his best not to show he was hurt. But that wasn't so easy. He was feeling pain everywhere on his body and the hits Shadow was giving him only made it grow to an ever higher level.

Back with everyone else, they were absolutely terrified at the sight of their friend going through this kind of treatment. Blaze was going hysterical.

"DAMN YOU, EGGMAN! MAKE HIM STOP! HE'S GONNA KILL HIM!"

Eggman had turned off the intercom so he couldn't hear a word. He was too busy enjoying the view.

"I never thought Shadow would do something like this. He's completely out of control." Vector said.

Shadow stopped beating on Takamon and then he walked behind him to view his back. It wasn't bleeding, but the giant wound was still fresh. Shadow's hands began to glow yellow.

"You're on thin ice already, Takamon." Shadow said. "All you have to do is tell me the secret of your ring, and the pain will stop. It's that easy. Now comply."

Takamon took a deep breath.

"Screw you…you artificial freak."

Shadow growled and then he fired a few Chaos Spears into Takamon's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The wound opened back up and began to bleed very badly. There was a puddle of red fluid forming right underneath Takamon.

GK couldn't hold on to his dinner. He lurched forward and threw it all up on the ground.

"You alright over there?" Sonic asked the bird.

"Worry about Tak." GK replied as he coughed up the last bit and hocked it to the floor.

"Rouge, please. I'm begging you. Let us go and help us free him. You know this is wrong." Cosmo tried to get through to the bat.

Rouge was already on board with them when Shadow began the interrogation in the first place.

"I want to stop this just as much as you do. But if I let you go, it will only prompt Shadow to kill him." Rouge had a point. "The best thing we can do is to just wait it out."

"But if we wait too long, he might die." Antoine pointed out.

"Keep the faith, sugah." Bunnie said. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I'm just really happy Cream and Chris aren't here to see this." Knuckles said.

Everyone there agreed to that and resumed watching. Takamon was breathing extra heavy now and Shadow was starting to get ticked off as he walked back in front of him.

"_Dammit! I've made him experience a whole new level of pain, and yet he still won't break! What do I have to do?"_

Takamon, even though weak, found his voice.

"Shadow…please listen to me."

His voice was very quiet, almost like a whisper. Shadow couldn't believe he was talking.

"I know what Eggman promised you." Takamon said. "Your memory…in exchange for your service."

"So what?"

"You know he's never going to tell you a thing."

"You're wrong!"

"Oh am I?" Takamon looked up. "I know everything about you, Shadow. Your past, your origin, and even your purpose. And Maria."

Shadow gave a small gasp at the name. He remembered who she was, but beyond that, nothing.

"You leave her out of this!"

"Too late." Takamon remarked. "I looked up her profile from Space Colony ARK on our way here from the canyons. Maria was a good girl. She wanted there to be peace on this world. You broke your promise to her."

Shadow began to growl and his ands glowed yellow again

"You know what that means? You were never her friend to begin with. Every time you take an order from Eggman, you're only spitting on her grave!"

"SHUT UP!"

Shadow didn't throw another Chaos Spear. Instead, he ran up to Takamon, and punched hi in his lower stomach with his glowing hands, causing a stabbing effect.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Another scream of pain ran through the building and even made it outside the building. Even Eggman had to wince at this.

"I've seen Shadow hurt people before, but never like this!" Decoe cried.

"I've seen enough. He's not going to tell us anything." Eggman turned the intercom back on. "Shadow, that's enough. Report back to the control room." Bocoe shut off the viewing screen and did the same with the one inside the holding cell of the Freedom Fighters.

The screen inside the Freedom Fighter's cell shut off and Blaze was reduced to hysterical tears.

In the isolation cell with Takamon, Shadow turned to leave.

"What a waste." He began to walk out.

"Sh-Shadow…"

Shadow just had to stop. After everything that this guy had taken today, he was still talking to him. Curious to know what he had to say now, the dark hedgehog turned around and faced Takamon again.

"Please listen." Takamon was whispering loudly because that was all he could do. "Eggman says that he'll tell you everything. He's lying to you. He'll never tell you a thing."

"You're wrong. He wants to help me." Shadow reused to believe it.

"I know how you feel." Takamon said. "You're only saying that because you want so badly to believe that there's hope for you in finding your memory. That hope is real, Shadow. But it is nowhere near Dr. Eggman."

"And I suppose you know where it is." Shadow was starting to catch on.

Takamon looked past Shadow to the main control console where he had put his armor.

"Inside my chest armor…there's a device. It's a handheld device for my Artificial Intelligence unit." Takamon moaned as a wave of pain went into his lower stomach where his most recent wound was. "Inside his memory…is a digital copy of the diary of your creator. Gerald Robotnik."

Shadow was considering walking away. But when he heard that last sentence, he froze. Could it be true? Was this golden digital packet telling the truth?

"How do I know you're not lying to me? How do I know you really hold the truth to my past?" he demanded.

"Whether you decide to believe or not is entirely up to you." Takamon weakly answered. "But I'm telling you the truth."

Wanting to find out, he went over and dug around in his chest armor until he found Teletraan's portable device.

"I'll be right back." Shadow vanished.

He reappeared in the Freedom Fighter cell.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Blaze started to scream but Espio was able to calm her down. Shadow paid no attention to her, or anyone else that was shooting him the evil eye.

He looked down at the device in his hands and he realized that he had no idea how it worked. But then the screen turned on by itself and the AI saw his holder.

"Shadow the Hedgehog? Where's Blurr?" he demanded.

"That's not important right now." Shadow responded. "He told me you have a diary belonging to Gerald Robotnik. Is that true?"

"Yes. But I'm not showing you a thing until I know he's alive." Teletraan said.

Shadow wanted so badly just to smash the thing into bits. But if he did, the diary would be lost as well. He restrained himself.

"I give you my word, he's alive." Shadow said.

"I want to see him."

"Show me the diary and I will."

"Very well."

Teletraan made another holo-screen and then the pages of the diary were shown. Shadow read every single one thoroughly from start to finish. That diary contained everything he ever wanted to know. Who he was, how he was created, and his purpose. It took Shadow nearly an hour to get through the whole diary. And when he did, all hell broke loose inside his head.

He dropped Teletraan to the ground and fell to his knees clutching his head. All the memories were rushing back to him.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Rouge asked concerned for her friend.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Shadow's scream brought on even more. He remembered the fight with the Final Hazard on the Space Colony ARK. His fall to Earth, fighting with Sonic, and then he saw his late friend, Maria.

"_Shadow…give them a chance…to be happy."_

After all of that, Shadow finally opened up his eyes and stood back up. He looked at the Freedom Fighters with a look he had never given them before.

It was a look of guilt and sorrow. And then he remembered what he just did prior to entering the room.

"What have I done?" he said to himself.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all shared confused glances with one another. Then Shadow's hands began to glow yellow and he turned around and Chaos Speared the guard robots into bits.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Sonic had no clue.

The black hedgehog didn't say anything back. He walked over to the control console in the room, and hit a big red button. When he did, the restraints on all of their hands and feet suddenly let them loose. All of them landed on their feet but they didn't move because they were still confused as to what he was doing. Blaze wanted so badly to just set this guy on fire, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw that he was sorry as he picked Teletraan back up.

Shadow turned and walked back out the door very slowly with everyone, even Rouge, following him. They walked into the isolation cell and everyone then got a close up view of the critical state Takamon.

"Sacre bleur." Antoine was unable to say anything else in words describing Takamon's condition.

Shadow just closed his eyes and walked over to the control console. He put Teletraan back into the chest armor and then he picked it up.

Takamon opened his eyes and watched Shadow approach him with his armor in hand. He thought now he was going to be beaten with his own armor. But something different happened. Shadow held the armor up to the golden monster's chest and put it back on over his chest and stomach. Then he put on his shoulder pieces and walked back to the control console. He pressed the red button to release him. Takamon fell out of his restraints and thudded to the ground. Espio and Blaze rushed over to him and but his arms around their necks to help him up. Espio was on his right, and Blaze was on his left.

"Come on, Tak. Easy does it." Espio said as his friend tried to stand back up.

Takamon found his balance, but he still didn't have control over it like this. Shadow walked up to him with a look of regret.

"You were right." He said. "Eggman would have never told me information like that."

Takamon didn't say anything. He knew he was right before Shadow even knew.

"I'm…deeply sorry for the trouble I've caused all of you."

With that, Shadow turned to leave on his own.

"Shadow, wait."

But Cosmo didn't want him to.

"Where are you going?"

Shadow stopped and looked back at her.

"I don't know. Hopefully a place where I can undo all the wrong I've done."

"You can start here." Cosmo said. "Shadow, Dr. Eggman has the Matrix of Leadership AND the Master Emerald. Not to mention four Chaos Emeralds. We need you to help us get them back."

"She's right." Takamon spoke and everyone looked at him. "Shadow, you've made plenty of mistakes and I understand you want to make corrections. Your first one can be me. Please, Shadow. Help me get my ring back."

Shadow thought about it. And he didn't have to think hard. What he had done to this guy was unforgivable, yet the guy himself was actually letting it go. At least it sounded like that. He walked back to them.

"The main control room is where everything is being held. I can lead you to it." he looked over to Rouge. "You coming?"

Rouge smirked with those devil red lips of hers. "Sure. Now that you've turned on Eggman it wouldn't really be wise to go against you."

Shadow nodded in agreement. He knew he could turn Rouge into a fine powder if he wanted to.

"Blaze, we're going to need your help here, girlfriend." Bunnie said.

"There is no way I'm leaving my husband." Blaze but her other arm around Takamon.

"But Blaze, chances are there is going to be another horde of robots coming to get us when Eggman discovers we're out. We need your flames to help us push through to that control room." Tails explained.

"Then have Sonic spin through them."

"Buh…Blaze." Takamon once again spoke in his whisper. "It's okay. You go with them. They're going to need your power to get through."

"There is no way I'm leaving like you like this!

"Blaze you have to."

"NO!"

"Baby, please." Takamon's left hand softly rubbed his wife's cheek. "I promise you…I'll be fine. But you have to go with them."

Blaze had no will to go on her own, but it was impossible for her to say no to him whenever he said something in that soft voice of his. Blaze closed her eyes, wiped of Takamon's lips, and put hers on top of his. After the kiss, she looked at Espio.

"Please take care of him." She said.

Espio nodded.

"I give you my word. I'll keep him safe."

Blaze gave her husband another kiss on his cheek and then she ran out of the room following Shadow and everyone else. Espio had to practically drag Takamon out of there.

"Don't you worry, Tak. You're going to be alright." Espio assured him.

But Espio honestly wasn't so sure about that. Takamon had lost a lot of blood. If he didn't receive any kind of medical care fast, there was a chance the Digimon would die.

Espio changed his objective from finding a way out, to finding any thing that he could use to bandage his ninja friend. He opened up every door until he finally found one chock full with medical supplies.

"This must be the only medical room in this whole base. It was probably built just in case Eggman got hurt." Espio looked around the room.

He got no response in words from Takamon. The chameleon walked his friend over to the table and was barely able to get him up on there without straining himself. He immediately searched around the room for any pain killers or something to bandage off of his cuts and wounds. He found a large roll of medical tape and found it would be perfect.

In the control room, Eggman was using a blow torch on something he had covered up with a sheet to leave surprise for those who hadn't seen it yet. Namely Decoe, Bocoe, and Bokkun. The two bigger robots were keeping their eyes on the security monitors. And then they saw an image that disturbed them.

"Doctor Eggman! Sonic and the others have escaped!" Bocoe shouted.

Eggman immediately stopped what he was doing and his head began to steam.

"WHAT? How could they ALL escape? Call Shadow and order him to take them all prisoner again!"

"Uuuuummmmm…you see, that's the thing, Doctor. Shadow is the one leading them here." Decoe said.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Eggman ran over and looked at the monitors and indeed saw that the entire group of Freedom Fighters and Chaotix were free, and Shadow was in front of them leading them down the corridor.

"What does he think he's doing?" Bokkun wondered.

Eggman growled, grabbed and hand radio from the control board and spoke into it. That radio was attached to the intercom

"Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Everyone froze in the corridor as the sound of Eggman's voice boomed over the intercom.

"I demand you to put those Freedom Fighters back in their cell!"

Shadow kept his cool.

"Sorry, Doctor. But I don't take orders from you anymore."

"What! How dare you defy me! Or should I remind you that your creator was my grandfather!"

"You can't threaten me with that! Gerald Robotnik was a great man! He wanted to use his knowledge of science for good. You only crave destruction! You disgrace Professor Gerald!"

Everyone was shocked that Shadow would yell such words the Eggman. He was always angry sure enough, but he never yelled.

On the other side of the intercom, Eggman's face had turned red and he looked like he was on the brink of exploding.

"ALL ROBOTS TO CORRIDOR 2-A! TAKE NO PRISONERS!"

The loud clanging of giant robotic feet soon came upon the ears of all of them. Then around the corner from a distance, a whole army of Eggman's mechs appeared and charged towards them. Everyone got ready for them.

"Don't let down your guard." Shadow said to them.

"Everyone relax. I got these guys." Blaze walked in front of all of them.

Shadow looked at her. "You must be crazy. You can't take them all down by yourself. Stand back."

"You almost killed my husband! You owe me!" Blaze pointed her finger at her and lit it aflame.

Shadow growled, but then he relaxed himself.

"Fine. You want to take them all yourself, be my guest."

Blaze looked ahead and then she lit up both her hands. She started to concentrate even harder, and then her whole arms lit up. She threw her arms and then she let loose the biggest blast of fire anyone behind her had ever seen. The whole stream of fire filled up the entire corridor and ran through it. She let the fire run out of her hands for at least twenty seconds. She turned off the fire completely and then everyone saw what she had done. She burned the whole army so badly that they were nearly reduced to ash. And the remaining security cameras in that corridor were fried.

"Holy shit." Mighty whispered.

"One more thing." Blaze walked over to Shadow and then she violently pushed the hedgehog up against the wall with her hand grasping his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shadow growled.

"Making something clear." She replied. "You see, I don't trust you after what you did to my husband. So here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna lead us to the Matrix like you said you would. But if you make one move I don't like, I will not hesitate to set a fire inside your stomach and make it spread throughout your body. And I believe me, I CAN do that. Understand?"

Shadow growled again. He had never been threatened before, and he hated it with a passion now. But he had nearly taken away this woman's love. She WOULD do it. He could see it in her eyes. She may be a pyrokinetic, but those bright yellow eyes of hers had gone ice cold when she made that threat.

"Yes. I understand."

Blaze released her grip on Shadow and took a step back. Shadow went on ahead and the Freedom Fighters just stared at her with shock.

"You wouldn't really do that. Would you?" Ray asked.

"Kid, when it comes to my husband, I never lie." She replied.

"So you would really kill him if it ever came to it?" Tails asked.

Blaze nodded at him.

"I understand that." Bunnie said. "She's a wife. And that means she'll do anything to make sure her husband remains safe. I'd do the exact same thing."

"Thank you. Now let's go." Blaze took off after Shadow with everyone else in tow.

Shadow led everyone down the corridor and he Chaos Speared his way through the doors. Then they all came to a very big door.

"This is the door to the control room. My Chaos Spear nor your friend's fire will be enough to break it." Shadow said.

"Then why don't we try knocking?" Mighty walked forward and stood in front of the door.

The armadillo cracked his knuckles and then he balled his fist. He gave the door one punch. And that was all it needed. Mighty smashed the doors down with one single punch.

"Knock knock." Mighty smirked as he walked in.

Everyone else followed him in. They saw the full control room. It was huge with machinery everywhere, but everyone had their eyes laid on a containment unit built into the wall of the room. Inside it, was the red, blue, cyan, yellow, and silver Chaos Emeralds. There was also the Master Emerald and next to it, the Matrix of Leadership itself, and Takamon's AutoKnight ring.

"Okay, Eggman has five Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, the Matrix of Leadership, AND Tak's ring. Is there anything else?" Sonic wondered.

"Actually its SIX Chaos Emeralds if you count the one I have with me." Shadow said.

"Why does the fat ass have so many shiny things?" GK asked.

"Eggman is always searching for the Chaos Emeralds or any other type of energy source." Knuckles answered him. "He has enough energy here to cause total mayhem worldwide."

"Which means we have to get those emeralds back, and get Takamon back his ring." Vector said.

Tails looked around with a suspicious look on his face.

"Shadow, are you sure this is the control room?" The fox asked.

"Of course I am." Shadow replied.

"Well then Eggman should be in here. Where is he?" Tails asked another one.

Right there, something big smashed through the ceiling, and caused everyone to lose their balance from the ground shaking. When everyone looked up, they knew where Eggman was.

What had crashed through the roof was a giant contraption. Obviously it was Eggman's latest work. Sonic and the others observed the work. It was at least thirty feet tall, silver plated, round on the torso and head, and it had long fat think arms and legs. On top of the robot, was Dr. Eggman at the controls with Decoe and Bocoe behind him. He was still snarling at the black hedgehog.

"You defied me, Shadow! And the price for that is termination!" Eggman shouted.

Blaze defended Shadow. Well…in a way.

"If anyone's going to kill Shadow, it's gonna be ME!"

"Enough chit-chat! It's time to meet your doom!" Eggman shouted.

Every single one of them prepared for another fight. But with two of their key fighter out of action, the chances of victory weren't at full. But as long as Sonic was there, the hope remained.

**Me: I wanted so badly to make this chapter even longer. But it was just impossible.**

**Trevor: Why?**

**Me: It would have been a few extra thousand words. The fight is going to be two chapters long.**

**Antoine: You've never had a two chapter long fight before.**

**Me: Exactly. I'll get to work on the fight as soon as I can. In the meantime, enjoy my other stories and chapter 2 of the rewrite of the AutoKnights I. Chapter 30 will be up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	30. Chaos Part 1

**Me: Hey bitches! Part1 of the fight is here! I would have gotten it up sooner, but I had work.**

**Everyone: WHAAAAAAT?**

**Steve: When the hell did you get a job?**

**Me: Just last week.**

**Takamon: Where at?**

**Me: Rally's. You know. The burger place?**

**Sonic: Sweet! Free burgers and fries!**

**Me: They won't be free. But I'm sure there's an employee discount.**

**Tai: I sure hope so. Rally's has good fries.**

**Me: I know. So let's get to it. ****I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me.**

**Blaze: One chuckle…just one chuckle…**

**GK: I'll shove my beak up your ass and fire a Beak Shot. **

**Trevor: Holy crap. They beat us to it.**

**Takamon: Yeah. Impressive.**

**Me: Enjoy part 1 of the fight.**

**And PS: There isn't going to be any closer this time because I don't want to spoil the epicness of the final three words of this chapter. And don't you dare skip ahead right now and read them. Be patient and read the whole thing.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 30: Chaos (Part 1)**

The time was 2:00 in the morning. Usually this would be the time for sleeping. But in Sonic's case, neither he nor anyone else with him in the Eggdome could even think about sleep at this time. Eggman's newest creation was now standing in front of them ready to kill them. Especially Shadow who had just turned against the doctor. Amy had her hammer at the ready. Julie-Su had her gun drawn and her finger on the trigger. Antoine had unsheathed his famous sword and Bunnie had transformed her robotic arm into her plasma cannon. Everyone else had no weapons. They just used their fists.

"You ready, Freedom Fighters?" Eggman snarled.

"We've always been ready for you, Eggman!" Sonic shouted back.

"Then have a taste of the Egg Fury!"

"The Egg Fury?" Mighty wondered.

Before anyone could answer him, the robot threw it's balled up fist at them. They all jumped out of the way and the robot ended up punching the ground. When the fist hit the ground, it created an explosion. And it was a bit larger than it should have been. When the dust settled, there was a huge hole in the ground.

"All that damage in just one punch?" Vector said amazed.

"Don't idolize the damn thing! Attack it!" Shadow yelled.

They tried the most tactical approach first. Anyone who could blast anything shot it at the robot. Shadow fired his Chaos Spear, Bunnie fired her arm cannon, Julie-Su shot her proton gun, Blaze let loose a stream of fire, and GK fired a Beak Shot. Nothing worked. Everything that just got blasted at this robot just bounced off like a rubber ball.

"Well THAT didn't work." GK stated.

"Gee. Ya think?" Blaze retorted.

"What do we do, Sally?" Tails asked wanting to know the strategy.

"Tails, you get Cosmo out of here!" Sally ordered.

"Charmy, you better leave too. Take Saffron and Ray with you." Vector told the bee.

"What? I wanna stay and fight that thing!" Charmy complained.

"Charmy, use your head. This is way too heavy duty. Just take Saffron and Ray and get the hell out of here!" Mighty shouted.

"But I wanna…"

"GO CHARMY!" Vector yelled as loud as he possibly could.

Charmy always complied whenever Vector yelled like that. He grabbed Saffron's hand and headed for the nearest possible exit to the building with Ray following close behind. Tails grabbed Cosmo around her waist and flew off leaving everyone else there to face the latest Egg creation.

This robot didn't really look like much, but Eggman had actually put more work into this thing than anyone else realized.

"Shadow! Double team!" Sonic ran ahead.

Shadow knew what the blue hedgehog was talking about and then he dashed forward beside him and turned on his air shoes to start skating. Then the two hedgehogs jumped forward and started to spindash at the robot. The impact of both hedgehogs didn't even cause the robot to do as much as flinch. They bounced off just like everything that was blasted at it before.

"Nice try, hedgehogs. But you don't have a chance against this beautiful machine!" Eggman boasted.

"We'll see about that, Eggman!" Sonic was nowhere near ready to let him win.

"Everyone! Take that thing down!" Sally ordered.

At that moment, everyone charged the Egg Fury with everything they had. But it was no use. No matter what they did, whether it be swinging hammers, spinning in a ball, or trying to set the whole damn thing on fire, none of it worked. The Egg Fury had no problem fighting them all off single handed. But then one of them had an idea and backed off. Eggman didn't even notice that.

"You are all so insolent. But I've had enough toying with you." Eggman was getting ready to end it right there.

"THIS ONE'S FOR MY BUDDY!"

Everyone there followed where the voice and come from and saw the last person they expected to charge Eggman actually doing it.

It was GK. He was flying straight towards Eggman and he was gaining serious speed. Then his whole body started to glow green until he turned into a green streak of light.

"BIRD BLITZ!"

That green streak went even faster and then GK rammed right into the chest of the robot and what shocked everyone even more, was that the force of the bird's attack was strong enough to send it crashing right through the wall. Sonic and Shadow were probably the most shocked out of all of them and Shadow was the only one who was able to hide it. Both the hedgehogs tried exactly what GK did together and yet he did it by himself. When the dust settled, they saw GK flapping his wings staying suspended in the air.

"How the hell did you do that?" Vector shouted.

GK smirked as he gave his answer.

"That thing is hedgehog proof. Not bird proof."

Everyone understood the reasoning, but they were all still shocked nonetheless.

"How can someone so perverted be so powerful?" Sally wondered.

"If you're single, I'll be happy to show you after we're done here." GK shot a devious smirk Sally's way.

That look, along with the thoughts and images that were now being produced in Sally's head, nearly made her gag.

"Okay. EEW!" she shouted. "Not in a million years would I get with you!"

"Hmph. Your loss." GK shrugged.

"Can we save this for later? Please?" Shadow rushed ahead to the hole in the wall to see if Eggman was still there in the next room.

He was. But now the Egg Fury was back on its feet and there was now another army of Eggman robot drones surrounding it. As everyone else joined Shadow, they took notice of the increase in robot numbers.

"Now what?" Mighty wondered.

Sally, being the leader she is, already had it worked out.

"Sonic, Shadow, you two take care of Eggman. The rest of us will deal with the drones." She said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go, Shadow!"

Sonic and Shadow dashed off again and began to jump all around Eggman while he swatted away at them. Shadow fired a few Chaos Spears at the glass dome of the cockpit. But the glass was too thick. Nothing happened. Eggman swung both his fists down and missed the hedgehogs, but succeeded in smashing some of his own machinery.

Everyone else simply dealt with the drones to make it clear for Sonic and Shadow. And it was all too easy for them. Even Sally had no problem punching and kicking her way through their weak outer shells.

"I really hope we can keep this up without Espio or Tak here!" Knuckles shouted as he obliterated another drone with a single punch.

"Espio is one of the Chaotix's key players. But we seem to be fine right now. And I think it's best if Tak wasn't here right now. I mean we all saw how he looked." Mighty shouted back.

"As soon as this is over, Shadow's dead for what he did to him." Blaze hissed with a fireball launching from her hand.

Antoine ended up right next to her swinging his sword.

"Don't you theenk that would be a little harsh? I theenk the 'edgehog was just confuzzled." Antoine had a tendency to screw up English words.

"That's 'confused', Twan." Blaze replied back. "But he nearly killed my husband. That at least entitles to a free hit. Doesn't it?"

"You can't really blame Shadow for what he did." Rouge came in with her trademark screwkick and hovered above Blaze. "Shadow's been trying to find out the truth to his past for a while. But I'm sure he's really sorry for what he did."

"Behind you!"

Blaze threw a fireball and Rouge got out of the way to see the ball collide with an aerial drone and blow it to pieces. Then Blaze lit up her legs and joined Rouge in the air.

"By the tone of your voice and the way you keep defending him, it almost sounds like you like Shadow." Blaze said.

"What? Please. I'd kiss you before I'd kiss him." Rouge defended.

"If I recall correctly, you already did kiss her. Which was hot." GK flew in next to them.

"Can we please not talk right now and fight? We've got enemy aerials coming in!" Rouge shouted as she pointed at an oncoming group of seven or so flying Eggman robots.

The three flyers nodded and took off flying beside one another. GK was in the center, Blaze was on the left, and Rouge was on the right. It took every ounce of willpower GK had not to look back at Rouge's ample chest. He kept his eyes forward and flew up the side of the wall with the flying drones still behind him and the girls. Then he got an idea. GK broke off from the little formation he had going and half the pack of robots followed him. He went into a nosedive and headed straight for the floor. Right before he crushed himself, he sharply pulled up faster than the robots could. They exploded on impact and a huge hole was made in the floor revealing the room one floor below them.

Sonic was interested to find this out. He had completely forgotten that the place had more than one floor to it. That gave him an idea. He ran beside Shadow and whispered the plan he had in the dark one's ear. Shadow agreed to it. He and Sonic started to spindash again. But this time, they stayed on the ground so their spines dug into the ground. Then the two of them then went in circles around the Egg Fury.

"What are they doing?" Decoe wondered.

"They're making me dizzy just by watching them." Bocoe retorted .

Sonic and Shadow screeched to a stop as they finished what they were doing. Then a loud CREEEEEAAAAAAAAAK was heard coming from underneath the Egg Fury's feet. Everyone stopped what they were doing when they heard that noise.

"Uh oh." Now Eggman knew what Sonic and Shadow had done.

Sonic smirked and looked over at another hedgehog.

"Amy? Would you care to do the honors?" he asked.

Amy smiled. "With pleasure."

Without hesitation, Amy lifted her hammer above her head, ready to bring it down.

"Everyone jump…NOW!" she shouted.

As she said, 'now', Amy brought her hammer down with all her might and everyone jumped as high as they could as she had told them. Rouge, Blaze, GK, and Bunnie went airborne. Just as everyone was in mid-jump, the hammer's giant face impacted with the floor sending a shockwave of force through the floor itself knocking every robot off their feet.

The force of the hammer strike also made something else happen. What Sonic and Shadow had down was basically use themselves as saws and cut partway through the floor around Eggman in a circle. And a few seconds after Amy made a small sized earthquake, it made the cut go all the way and Eggman's robot fell through the floor along with the foothold.

Everyone made quick work of the remaining drones and then gathered around the hole.

"Nice work, Sonic." Sally said. "And…you too, Shadow."

"Hmph." That was Shadow's signature saying.

"Is that it? Did we win?" Vector asked anyone.

"I don't think so. Eggman knows how to make a good robot." Sonic jumped down into the hole to check.

Everyone else followed him. Blaze grabbed hold of Vector and Mighty and lowered herself down gently. Knuckles did that too with Julie-Su and Bunnie followed his actions with Sally and Antoine grabbing her arms. Shadow jumped down herself and GK and Rouge stayed airborne.

Everyone looked around for any sign of Eggman. But the dust still hadn't settled yet.

"I got it." Gk began to flap his wings very fast.

Everyone got out of his way as the wind GK was creating started to get stronger. Eventually, the dust was clear from every part of the room it looked as if it had just been tended to by a maid. But there was no giant robot anywhere. There was just old machinery consoles and even more tech hanging from the ceiling. But no Egg Fury.

"Where could he have gone?" Knuckles looked around frantically.

Rouge's ear twitched. Being a bat she had super strong hearing. She knew something was coming. And she knew where it was going to be. She dove down straight at Knuckles and tackled him. Right after she did, Knuckles grew angry at Rouge like was his custom to. But then the ground from where he was standing completely got smashed by something that couldn't be seen. Then it appeared out of nowhere and revealed itself to be the fist of Eggman's robot.

"A cloaking device?" Mighty had seen this tactic before not too long ago.

"Just like…Sideways." Sonic had remembered too.

"Of course it; like Sideways you fool! I had backup parts created in case he survived that fight. But they're in better hands now." Eggman shouted. "Now eat this!"

The arms of the robot began to glow a bright white. And then the robot charged forward and tried to smash the Freedom Fighters. But he missed as they all evaded the attack. And the impact of his fists on the ground created another huge explosion like the one from before. Everyone knew that an ordinary robot wouldn't be able to cause that kind of damage without some kind of secret power source.

They were about to all charge him at once, but then another battalion of robot henchmen charged in through multiple doors. They were back where they were a few minutes ago in the exact same formation. Sonic and Shadow attacking Eggman, and everyone else making headway for them by taking out the drones.

Up above, Tails, Cosmo, Charmy, Saffron, and Ray poked their heads just out enough so they could see down the hole and view the fight. They mostly had their eyes on The Egg Fury who was turning his invisibility off and on repeatedly to attack the two hedgehogs. Then he threw multiple punches and caused even more explosions of raw energy.

"I don't get it, Tails." Cosmo said. "Where is Eggman getting the energy to do that strong of an attack?"

"It's glowing like Sonic does when he uses the Chaos Emeralds. He must be using their energy to power up the robot." Tails assumed.

"But how can he be using the Emeralds if they're all right there in that box thingy?" Charmy asked as he pointed to where the Emeralds were being held.

Tails had to consider that observation as he walked over to the container where everything was being held. Usually when Eggman uses the Chaos Emeralds as a power source, they were installed somewhere inside the internal parts of the robot. But all five Chaos Emeralds, along with the Master Emerald were being held in storage along with the Matrix and Takamon's AutoKnight ring. Then Tails came to a conclusion. It was the only logical one he had right now.

"Eggman must have found a way to tap into the Emerald's power wirelessly from a distance."

"From a distance? How is that possible?" Saffron asked the fox.

"I'm not entirely sure, Saffron. But I think that this container is what's feeding that robot its energy. The walls are like energy sappers and they're transmitting that energy to Eggman."

"So why don't we just bust the container open and take them out?" Ray suggested.

"It's a good plan, Ray. But Eggman's not that stupid. This box is made of a very hard substance. We can't just break it with a hammer. Not even Amy's hammer will be enough." Tails explained.

"Hey. Look at this." Charmy was looking above them.

In front of the Master Emerald outside the box, there was a panel with circuitry exposed. Tails examined it closely.

"It's some sort of an electronic lock." He said. "It looks like I can hack into it. If I can override it, the box should open and we can cut off Eggman's power supply."

"Then get to work." Cosmo smiled and kissed the fox's cheek.

Tails smiled back and found a set of tools in Eggman's storage room so he could work. While he worked around the wires and components, he was concerned for his friends down below in the slugfest.

Everyone wasn't hurt yet, but they were starting to show signs of getting tired. Well…everyone except for Shadow that is. But for Sonic and everyone else, fatigue was starting to set in.

"I don't how much longer I can keep this up!" Knuckles shouted as he mustered up enough strength to send his fists through the shell.

Vector whipped around and sent off a robot's head with his scaly tail.

"Man! We could sure use Espio and Tak right about now!"

Eggman heard those words clearly and looked around. He hadn't noticed Espio wasn't there. He noticed Takamon was gone but not Espio.

"Decoe! Bocoe! Find out where that chameleon is!"

It took less than ten seconds for the two robots to perform that task.

"He's in the medical room, doctor." Decoe answered.

"Send an army of robots to destroy them!"

The two minions performed that task via computers and soon, another army of robots was soon dispatched and directed to the medical room.

**(Medical Room; 2:45 AM)**

Espio cut the medical tape as he finished bandaging up his beaten friend. It took him a while to stop the bleeding completely, but he finally managed to stop the flow from his back. The chameleon had to wash his gloves a few good times before the red was actually gone.

Takamon nearly looked like a mummy with all the wrapped bandages around his body. His torso is where it was the most due to the major wound on his back. While he was getting worked on, he and Espio could both hear the crashes and sounds from the fight ensuing not too far from them.

"I hope they're okay." Espio said as he took a seat next to Takamon.

"They need you, Espio. You should go." Takamon said.

"I can't. I promised your wife I'd keep you safe."

"What are you? My babysitter?"

Espio rubbed the back of his head.

"Well…given the circumstances…"

"Never mind. Don't answer that." Takamon told him knowing the answer that was coming.

It was quiet in that room. It was so quiet in fact that the two of them could hear the metallic footsteps of robots getting nearer.

"It sounds like Eggman figured out we're here." Espio pointed out. "We need to get out of here."

"No. Let them come." Takamon said.

Espio looked at him.

"Are you insane? We don't even know how many of them there are."

Takamon pointed over past Espio and the chameleon saw a heap of old robot parts. Then he noticed that there was a long length of chain coming out of it. And lastly, The two of them looked up to see the horizontal support beams sticking out across the room.

You got old junk, a bunch of chains, and beams that can act as a pulley system. What do you get?

"I have an idea. And we have a few more minutes to pull it off." Takamon whispered.

Three minutes later, the army of Egg-Pawns arrived at the door and blasted it open. Immediately, Takamon was spotted on the table not having been moved an inch. He was staring at them as five of them walked in and pointed their guns at him. But before they fired, an unseen object attacked them and sliced them up. The pawns fell over offline as Espio made himself visible with two ninja stars in his hands.

"Too easy."

Then the rest of the pawns moved in. There were about twenty if not less. But Espio didn't attack them. Instead, he backed up to the table where Takamon was and the pawns all stood in a group.

"Now?" Takamon asked.

"Now." Espio answered.

Takamon raised his right hand to the pawns showing them he had a chain in his hand going up. He looked up and the pawns followed his movements. The chain went up and around one of the support beams and then the chain went right above the pawns. That chain was attached to many other chains holding up that huge heap of junk.

With a smirk, Takamon let go of the chain and let the parts fall down onto the robots smashing them into an even bigger junk pile.

"Now THAT was easy." Espio said.

"Eggman probably won't send another army being too occupied with Sonic and the others." Takamon said back.

"What are you saying?"

"Go, Espio." The Digimon answered. "Your team needs you a lot more than I do right now."

"But-"

"No buts. I'll be fine. I promise. But if you don't go, your team might be done for."

Espio was stuck on making a decision. It was true that his team needed him right now. But Takamon needed him too. What to do?

"Dammit Espio! Go!" Takamon tried to yell but it hurt him to try.

Espio sighed.

"Alright. I'll go. Don't you move."

Espio jumped over the busted robots and ran out the door invisible. Takamon just looked up at the ceiling.

"_Now that he's not here, I can try to move by myself."_

**(Back to the fight)**

"How long is this gonna go on?" Amy was finding her hammer to become heavier and heavier with every swing.

"I sure wish we could call for help!" Antoine cried.

The Mobians were still fending off the oncoming robots, but they were getting tired. Even Blaze and GK were getting tired of flying around. Rouge's wings needed a rest as well.

"I can't…stay airborne." GK landed on his feet with one last flap of his wings.

GK started to take deep breaths to get his blood some oxygen. But he had failed to notice that a robot was about to drive a spear through him. But when he looked up, he couldn't move.

"Oh shit."

The robot didn't even have a chance to do anything. Various dents just appeared out of nowhere and destroyed the thing. And then the purple chameleon himself came back into plain sight. Then he jumped over to where Julie-Su was and saved her the trouble of wasting her ammo by ripping off the head of another robot.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Julie-Su asked.

"Takamon asked me to assist you. He said he'd be fine by himself." Espio replied.

Blaze landed next to him and turned off her fire completely.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"We managed to stop the bleeding and he's breathing normally again. That's a start." Espio said assuring her.

Blaze took a sigh of relief and then looked over Espio's shoulder.

"Move to the side just a bit." She said.

Espio made a confused face and Blaze launched a fireball right through another robot.

"Thanks." Espio said.

"Don't mention it." Blaze said back.

Up above them, Tails was still working as fast as he could to undo the electronic lock.

"How are you doing, Tails?" Cosmo asked.

Just as she said that, Tails immediately stopped what he was doing and backed off.

"There's some sort of trigger on this lock. If I try to pick it, it's set to blow up in my face."

"Then let me take swing."

Tails looked behind him and gasped at the sight in front of him. Takamon was there. He was dragging his right leg and he had his staff in his hand.

"Tak! What are you doing here?" Cosmo cried.

The staff began to glow gold.

"I want my damn ring back."

It hurt. When Takamon swung his staff to the side, it hurt him very badly. By he was able to swing with just enough force to unleash a Taka Blast at the container box for the Emeralds. The box broke open creating a hole. Takamon moaned and clutched his side as he felt the pain stab his body.

Down below however, in the Egg Fury…

"Doctor Eggman! Energy levels have slightly dropped!" Bocoe said.

"But that can only mean…" Eggman looked up.

Through the hole he saw Tails, Cosmo, Charmy, Saffron, and Ray all helping Takamon stand up and walk to the container where his ring was.

"NO!"

Eggman wasn't about to let the only AutoKnight get his source of power back so easily. He made the Egg Fury throw its arm up at them and then it launched out of the socket completely attached to a cable. The fist made contact with the ceiling that was the floor to the upper level. That made the ground shake for the ones up top and they lost their balance as they fell into the hole. Tails, Charmy, Saffron, and Ray were able to fly while Cosmo could parachute. But Takamon wasn't so lucky. He fell straight down without any padding whatsoever. But he was able to smash his way through one of the robots. He landed right in front of Blaze.

"Hi, honey." He moaned.

"Tak! Are you fucking insane?" Blaze didn't care what language she used right now.

"I couldn't stay put and do nothing." Tak replied.

Before anything else could be said, the Egg Fury's other arm punched Blaze into the wall while the one from before grabbed Takamon and picked him up.

"I have had ENOUGH of you!"

Eggman threw Takamon into a wall. Then Eggman picked up a piece of an old battered up machine built into the wall and threw it at the motionless Takamon. He was crushed, and everyone was horrified in fear that he might be dead.

"Oh you are SO gonna pay for that one!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, here!" Tails pulled a golden ring out of nowhere and threw it at Sonic. Sonic reached out to catch it, but it was swatted away by Eggman before it could reach his hand. Then the whole Egg Fury started to glow white all over. And then the white energy expanded very fast creating a shockwave of energy and a light so bright nothing could be seen. When the light dimmed, all of Eggman's robots were destroyed except for the Egg Fury itself. All of the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, Rouge, and even Shadow were on the floor with bruises and scratches from the blast. Tails was the first to wake. He saw Cosmo lying near him and she wasn't moving.

"Cosmo!" he grabbed her in his arms and gently shook her. "Cosmo! Please wake up!"

As Tails kept trying, everyone else began to stir around and open their eyes back up. But over where Takamon was, he was shielded from the blast by that machine that was crushing him against a wall right now. He tried to move it, but he was too weak. He just gave up.

But then something caught his eye. The yellow glow of the ring that Tails had tossed to Sonic. It was right next to him. He slowly reached out his open hand to grab it. But he was just out of reach.

Despite that, he couldn't give up. Not now. He was now felling pain again as he tried to get his legs free enough to the point where he could reach the ring. He was getting closer…and closer…

Eggman was laughing victoriously as he walked around the room looking at the weakened Mobians and the two other Digimon. He was deciding which one to finish off first. Of course, he chose Sonic.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." The Egg Fury's fist glowed white again. "Say goodbye."

Sonic awaited the blow, but then the robot just froze up in place. And Eggman went into full anger mode.

"What! What's going on?" he shouted.

Then all of the lights and screens in the room began to flicker off and on very rapidly.

"It's some kind of electrical surge." Bocoe said.

"But where is it coming from?" Decoe wondered.

Just then, all the lights turned off and a bright white light blasted it's was through the machine that was presently crushing someone. Everyone got up and stared at the light not having a clue what was going on.

But GK and Blaze had a hunch of what was happening. And their suspicions were confirmed when they heard the following phrase.

"Takamon digivolve to…!"


	31. Chaos Part 2

**Me: Yeah yeah yeah you all know that I don't own anyone except for my original characters and that's all that needs to be said.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 31: Chaos Part 2**

**(Mobius; New Megaopolis; Eggdome; 2:50 AM)**

No one had a clue what was going on. Even Eggman had to watch what was happening. They couldn't see much. Nobody could. Cosmo had just regained consciousness in time to see the bright white light blast its way across the room to illuminate everything. Only Blaze and GK knew what this light was coming from.

"Takamon digivolve to…Avohkiimon!"

It was Takamon's voice. But that last word was spoken in a much deeper one than before. It was voice no one had ever heard before. A few seconds later, the light went away and the electrical ones came back to life. The surge had ended.

Everyone still kept their eyes on the hunk of machinery that had their friend pinned. But then they heard a rumble. It grew louder slowly, and then it happened. The machine was thrown off and Takamon revealed himself, but he changed. It was him, but at the same time it wasn't.

A humanoid looking creature that was at least fifteen feet tall was now standing there. His golden skin had changed to a more rough looking texture. His lower legs and arms now had silver armor just like his chest and shoulder pieces. His shoulder armor now had three spikes coming out of the top of each one. The lashes that extend out of the back of his head were now spiked and silver at the end with sharp points. They were also all longer. His forehead and cheeks were also silver. Only the very front of his face was gold. On his back was a strap with a sheath attached to the side and the handle of a sword sticking out of it. Around his neck was a long brown scarf. His wedding ring was still on his left ring finger, but it was now at least eight inches in diameter.

But the most noticeable thing was…his wounds had all vanished. There wasn't a single cut or bruise anywhere on his body, and the full shade of blue in his eyes had returned. His now giant golden fists clenched and cracked.

There was only one feeling in the room at the time coming from everyone. Shock. This was their friend, Takamon. But only two people in there knew what had actually happened.

"Wha….wha…..what…." Knuckles was at a complete loss for words at the sight.

"Mon dieu." Antoine had never seen any living being so big before.

"Duh…Doctor?" Bocoe was asking what to do.

Eggman was going to give an answer but was interrupted by a battle cry coming from the tall Digimon. He rushed at the robot and everyone else got out of the way. He punched the robot hard and then despite being shorter than the robot by five feet, he picked the Egg Fury up over his head like a bar bell, and threw it into the wall.

Before anyone could comment, the Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, and GK were scooped up into his giant arms. He then jumped all the way up out of the hole and landed on the edge where the ground was solid. He put them all down and the staring continued. Blaze approached him first.

"T….Tak?" she muttered.

"It's still me, sweetie." He said in his new deep voice.

"But…how?" Vector asked. "You're…huge."

"Oh that? That's easy."

(Digimon Analyzer)

"I just digivolved into my next level of power. This is my Champion form. The name's Avohkiimon. I'm a bionic Digimon with new armor and a brand new sword. If you thought my Taka Blast was strong, wait till you see my new Shining Blade attack.

(End Digimon Analyzer)

"So be honest guys. How do I look?" Avohkiimon asked.

Everyone looked up and down his body another time.

"You…" Sonic gave the first smile. "…look way past cool!"

Avohkiimon gave a raspy chuckle with his new deeper voice. Then he looked down into the hole.

"Take five, you guys. It's my turn now."

"Ta…err…Avohkiimon." Tails corrected himself. "I found out that the Chaos Emeralds are what's energizing Eggman's robot. If I remove them from that container, he'll be powerless."

"No. Leave them right where they are." Avohkiimon said.

No one thought that made any sense. They could end this right now if they took out those Chaos Emeralds.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Why would you go in there knowing he has all that power?" Saffron asked.

Avohkiimon smirked.

"Because I want to enjoy this."

Avohkiimon stood up straight and towered over all of them. He turned around and jumped into the hole while everyone else watched him. A loud thud and light ground shaking indicated that he had landed on his feet. And then the questions came.

"How…what happened to him?" Mighty asked.

"Who are you asking? Cause I think none of us knows." Vector replied.

"We know." GK said.

Everyone locked their eyes onto GK and Blaze, who were the only other two Digimon on Mobius.

"What happened to him?" Sonic asked.

"He's so big! It's awesome!" Charmy shouted.

"It is.' Blaze said. "He said what happened when he introduced himself. He digivolved."

"Digi…volved?" Sally had never heard the term before.

"Yes." GK said. "All Digimon can do it. We change into our next level of power and become even stronger than before."

"How many levels of power do you have?" Shadow asked slightly interested.

"We have six." Blaze said. "It goes, Baby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and then Mega. What you just saw was Tak's Champion form. I've never seen it either."

"But how did he do it? Usually an evolution of that kind of magnitude would require some bit of energy. I know that because my own species went through a change similar to that in battles long ago." Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah. Dark oak and that Planet Egg transformation thing." Rouge said. I remember from the history vids we saw on your planet."

Tails rubbed the fur on his muzzle and then he quickly came up with an answer on to how the digivolution was possible.

"He must have gotten hold of the ring I threw to Sonic and channeled its power. Since he wasn't wearing his AutoKnight suit, the energy went directly to his body instead and gave him enough energy to digivolve."

"But…does that mean…Takamon is stuck like that forever?" Cosmo asked worried.

Blaze and GK gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry, Cosmo. Digivolving can go forward AND backwards. Once he uses up enough energy, he'll turn back." Blaze said with a smile. "And remember, right now, his name is Avohkiimon."

"Avohkiimon? Weird name." Bunnie said.

Blaze chuckled. "Avohkii. _Uh-vah-KEE. _It's digi-world language for 'great warrior'."

"Well that's…fitting." Espio said.

Down in the lower level, Avohkiimon was walking around looking for the Egg Fury. But it was nowhere in sight. He saw where he threw it, but all that was there was the miniature crater that it created when it hit the floor. He was now one hundred percent on guard. He was looking around in every direction trying to spot the robot.

His head perked up when he heard a small rustling noise. And when he saw a dim white light shine on the wall in front of him, he jerked to the left and saw the fist of the Egg Fury barely miss him and crash into the wall making another explosion of energy. Then the stare down between Dr. Eggman and Avohkiimon begun.

"Alright you mutating freak! You have caused me enough trouble!" Eggman shouted angrier than ever.

Avohkiimon smirked. "Really? In my opinion I've only just begun to piss you off."

"I'll shut you up right now!"

Eggman made his robot run forward and Avohkiimon charged as well. Eggman threw the first punch but the new Champion Digimon easily evaded it with his newfound enhanced reflexes. Avohkiimon then went down and gave the Egg Fury an uppercut with his giant fist. The Egg Fury staggered backwards but Eggman was able to get it back under control. Then they charged each other again and interlocked their arms as they began to grapple with each other.

"You don't have a chance, data freak! I specially designed this robot to be better than you in every way! Not even Sonic and Shadow together could defeat me! What makes you think YOU can?"

That was meant to anger Avohkiimon. But it strangely didn't. Instead, he grinned and began to laugh.

"RRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH!" Eggman was growling. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"A major design flaw you failed to notice." The Champion replied. "Sure when I'm Takamon, this thing could probably beat the crap out of me. Hell. You might even be able to defeat me as Blurr with this thing."

"So you admit defeat?" Eggman said cockily.

"Let me finish."

Avohkiimon turned around and then threw the Egg Fury over his shoulder. The robot landed flat on its back right in front of Avohkiimon's feet. As Eggman and his two henchbots tried to make it get back up, they were halted abruptly by an unknown blade being driven through the right arm and therefore nailing it to the ground.

Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe looked up to see that Avohkiimon's sword was what it was. And the giant golden monster himself had a firm grip on the handle of the giant weapon.

"You may be able to defeat me as Takamon or Blurr, but now…you are royally fucked!"

Avohkiimon jerked his sword up and therefore released Eggman from his grip. Eggman got up and immediately started to throw wild punches with the arms glowing with white Chaos energy.

Then Avohkiimon got officially fed up of this whole Egg Fury thing and decided to bring it to end. He jumped over the robot and landed on his feet. Then he got a slid grip on his sword with both of his hands and the giant blade began to glow white. Avohkiimon turned around, and then lunged forward.

"TITAN SLASH!"

He swung his sword and stood leaned over forward while the Egg Fury turned around. When Avohkiimon looked at him, and smirked, Eggman grew nervous. Then the Digimon snapped his fingers and both of the arms fell off.

Everyone spectating from above started to cheer for him. Shadow on the other hand kept his arms crossed and simply observed. There was a lot more to this Digimon than meets the eye. And to think that he was so battered up and beaten just a few minutes ago. Now he was this huge humanoid warrior monstrosity with a giant sword and virtually limitless power. For the first time in quite a while, Shadow actually felt guilty about causing somebody harm. Especially when that same someone helped him find out the truth about himself.

Back down there, Eggman's robot was pretty much useless without arms, but Avohkiimon wanted to end it with a very strong and clear message. She sheathed his sword and then dashed back to the robot and immediately started to make use of it as a punching bag. Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe, being the only occupants inside, were going everywhere inside their control station and slamming into the glass of their protective dome.

"I saw the scratch on Blaze's cheek!" Avohkiimon shouted. "And let me tell you something, you fat son of a bitch. No one. Hits. MY WIFE!"

The pummeling continued, only much faster and harder now. And up above, Blaze felt her cheek and remembered the cut she received when Eggman hit her with a wrench.

"Geez. Look at him go." Charmy marveled.

"He's really beating the crap out of that robot. And all because of one cut on Blaze." Ray said.

"She's his wife, Ray." Mighty told his best friend. "It's only natural he gets pissed at stuff like that. And honestly, I don't blame him. Anyone who's married would do the same thing."

"Amen to that, pardnuh." Bunnie agreed. "If anyone so much as pulled a hair off Twan's head, I'd go crazy."

"Married people are crazy in my opinion." GK said. "But that's just me."

"And you alone." Sally added.

"So I'm against marriage. Aren't I entitled to my own thoughts?" GK defended. "Blaze, I'm entitled. Right?"

No response came.

"Blaze?" GK called.

Still nothing. Blaze wasn't even paying attention. She was still staring at her husband take out his anger on the metal hunk that was once a functioning robot. It was still working, but almost everything inside had been broken.

"Come on, baby. End this." She murmured.

Avohkiimon kicked the robot in the chest and sent it into the wall. When the dust cleared, it was still there on the floor, but it was still trying to get up. And eventually, it did. Avohkiimon made sure it was up before he started up again. But he was interrupted by Eggman's voice.

"Alright! I admit defeat for now! But I'll be back!"

Eggman pushed a button on the control console. But nothing happened. He was supposed to have ejected out of the robot. But that wasn't happening. But then he looked up and saw why. Tails, Cosmo, and Knuckles had removed everything from the container that was feeding energy to the robot itself. All five Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, the Matrix of Leadership, and the AutoKnight ring had been removed rendering the Egg Fury immobile.

"Doctor! Nothing's working!" Decoe cried.

Avohkiimon smirked as he heard that.

"Good. Now I've got an easy shot." He said as he backed up and drew his sword.

Eggman started to sweat very large drops and Avohkiimon got a firm hold on the grip of his sword with both hands. And then the silver blade began to glow gold as he rose it up over his head and behind his back as if he was going to chop a log in half with an axe.

Everyone up top had some idea of what was about to happen. And they had no problem watching.

"SHINING BLADE!"

The sword was swung and then pointed at the robot. As it was, a huge golden beam of energy shot out at the tip of the blade. Eggman and his two robots screamed as the beam impacted the chest of the robot, and blew it to pieces. The smoke of the explosion was enough to blind everyone above, and Avohkiimon himself. He returned his sword to his back and slowly walked over to where his target once stood. Then he saw something fly past him and above him. Then he heard this.

"Hey! Give those back!"

"Don't think so squirt! But you can keep the ring!"

Eggman had gotten a hold of everything he had stolen again minus the ring. And Avohkiimon was NOT about to let that happen. He could see the silhouette of the Egg-Mobile rising up. He crouched down and then jumped with all his might. He rammed himself right into Eggman's hover craft and GK cleared the smoke by flapping his wings. Avohkiimon landed right in front of them and looked up to see everything fall. He took off his chest armor like he usually does and held it out and caught the five Chaos Emeralds inside of it. Then he put it back on his chest and caught the Master Emerald with his giant hand. But there was something missing.

Where was the Matrix?

"HA!" Eggman still had it in his hand. "Fine! Keep the Emeralds! I don't need them anyway now that I have this! You just wait! I'll be back!"

Eggman's Egg-Mobile wasn't flying in a straight line, but he was able to maneuver it out of a hole in the roof that he created with a missile.

"Dammit! We have to go after him and get that Matrix!" Knuckles shouted.

"No, Knuckles." Avohkiimon said. "Let him go."

Everyone looked up to Avohkiimon after he said with a pit of surprise.

"Let him go?" Amy said back. "Why would you want to let him get away with the Matrix?"

"Yeah. You were the one coming here a few hours ago ready to kill him for it." Vector said.

"I'm not saying we let him keep the Matrix full time." Avohkiimon explained. "Everyone here is worn out and tired. We can't go into a battle like that. I just want to make sure that the next time we attempt to make a grab for it, we'll be ready."

The giant Digimon looked down and eyed his wife. Then she flew up to him and landed on his huge shoulder.

"Besides," Avohkiimon continued. "I think we've all earned a bit of relaxation. Don't you?"

Everyone had to agree with him there. Then Avohkiimon shifted his eyesight to Shadow.

"What are you going to do, Shadow?" he asked.

Now everyone looked at the ebony hedgehog.

"I'm not sure. Now that I know everything, I do thank you for it. But I don't know where to go from here."

"Oh mope mope mope." Rouge teases as she walked over to him. "I've a got a grand idea. Why don't you join GUN?"

Shadow eyed her.

"You want me to join the government? Why would I do something like that?"

"You said back there you wanted to make up for all the trouble you've caused. What better way to do that then to join GUN?"

Rouge's words actually made Shadow think for once. It was very true. Shadow wanted very badly to make up for what he had done. Working as a federal agent wasn't exactly what he had in mind though.

"I highly doubt the leaders of your country will even consider the thought." Shadow crossed his arms.

"Honey, I have connections. Trust me. I can get you in."

"Hmph…fine then. If you can make it happen, I'm in."

"Well then congratulations, Shadow the Hedgehog. You and I now work together." Rouge said.

And bam. Shadow's positive thoughts about being a GUN agent just shattered when he realized he would have to see Rouge every day. But he tolerated her every day when they worked on Space Colony ARK and all throughout the Metarex adventure. But still…every day. A challenge.

Avohkiimon kneeled down in front of Knuckles and held the Master Emerald out in front of the echidna. Knuckle stepped up and held up his arms as Avohkiimon gave the giant gem to him.

"Thank you." Knuckles said.

Avohkiimon nodded and then stood back up. Then everything around the room started to blow up and spark. Antoine gave a girly shriek and jumped into Bunnie's arms.

"What ees happening?" he shrieked.

"Eggman must have remotely activated a self destruct sequence in the entire building." Tails assumed.

"You mean this whole damn place is gonna blow?" Knuckles shouted.

Tails nodded in response.

"An explosion that big will level half of New Megaopolis!" Sally shouted. "We have to get out of here and fast!"

And that was Shadow's cue. He grabbed Rouge and scrammed near where everyone was and revealed his green Chaos Emerald.

"Everyone hang on! CHAOS CONTROL!"

The green glow of the Emerald grew brighter and soon everyone was glowing green. Everyone then vanished.

**(Outskirts of New Megaopolis; 3:25 AM)**

Everyone reappeared outside and then they all looked back the city to view the explosion.

"It's gonna be bright. Be ready to shield those giant eyes of yours, Avohkiimon." Sally said as she looked up.

But she looked up to see nothing. There was no Avohkiimon. And since Blaze was still on his shoulder, she wasn't there either.

"Where the hell are Avohkiimon and Blaze?" GK shouted.

"I could only teleport so many people at one time." Shadow said. "I'm going back for them. Chaos…"

Before he could even finish, the Eggdome exploded causing him to forget about what he was about do.

"NOOO!" GK cried in fear that his best friends were dead again.

Ten seconds went by. And all everyone could do was stare at the light with wide shocked eyes. Sonic actually fell to his knees with his eyes still locked on the fires of the recent boom.

"…no…" Tails whispered.

Cosmo began to cry and buried her head in Tails' fluffy chest. He too shed some tears and hugged her back. Shadow just crossed his arms and looked away with his eyes shut. And everyone else bowed their heads in respect.

Then a white light shone from right in front of them. And then…Avohkiimon came out of it like he had dove through it. Everyone was shocked to see him come out of thin air. But they were overjoyed to see he was alright. Blaze was too. She was inside Avohkiimon's left hand. And inside his other hand, he had revealed to have the red Chaos Emerald inside of it and looked at Shadow.

"I guess I was too big a load. Huh?" he joked.

"Actually you were. But I was gonna come back for you." He replied.

That got Avohkiimon's attention as he stood up and but Blaze down.

"Really? The angst-ridden hedgehog who tried to kill me no less than a couple hours ago would have risked his own life to save me?"

"I owe you." Was all Shadow said in response.

"Hey!" GK flew up so he was at the same height of his friend's head. "Dude! You were so badass back there! Now I wanna digivolve!"

Avohkiimon smiled and then turned around to view the explosion.

"We didn't actually succeed in what we came here to do, but I'm pretty Eggman knows not to screw with us when we work together." Avohkiimon began his speech. "Chances are he's going to attack again soon. And when that happens, no matter what, both old friends and new must remain as one."

Everyone would have drank to that if they had some sort of beverage. Knuckles and Julie-Su kissed each other, Tails, Cosmo, Bunnie, and Antoine all did the same with their respected partners. Mighty, Espio, and Vector all bumped fists with one another. GK walked over to Rouge and whispered something into her ear. Which made her immediately slap him across the face and walk away with her nose in the air. GK smirked and followed her, but then Shadow punched him in the beak.

Sally walked over to Sonic and helped him get back up. He and her then looked into each other's eyes for a while. And that made Amy a bit angry.

Then something else happened. Avohkiimon began to glow white everywhere on his body. Everyone's attention was once again diverted to him. Then he began to get smaller and smaller until he took on the shape of his lower leveled self. When the glowing stopped, it showed everyone that he was plain old Takamon again. And his wounds from before were still gone. He looked back at everyone with a grin.

"Okay. Digivolving. Is. Awesome."

Amy ran up to him and got him from behind with one of her bear-hugs.

"Oh, Tak! You're amazing!" she shouted.

Takamon chuckled.

"I know. I'm amazing."

Amy loosened her grip and smiled at him. Then Takamon looked to the left and saw Blaze looking at him and he got free of Amy and went to her.

"Hey. Come here."

He grabbed her head and pulled her lips into his and the two of them shared a very passionate kiss. After they parted, Cosmo walked over with something enclosed in her hand. Takamon and Blaze both looked at her and she held out her right hand and opened it up. Resting on her palm, was Takamon's AutoKnight ring. And needless to say, he was happy to see it.

"Oh wow. Thank you!"

He took the ring and put it back on his right ring finger where it belonged. Once he did, the stone glowed in a series of flashes. But he didn't transform. Takamon smiled at it.

"I guess it's happy to see me." Takamon said.

"How could a ring be happy to see you?" Antoine asked not understanding.

"It's simple." Takamon explained. "Every AutoKnight ring has a mind of its own. The rings choose themselves who they think is worthy to use their power. That's how it happened with me and everyone else. I was chosen. By this ring."

"So…." Tails began to think. "When Eggman tried to use it as a power source, the ring must have known Eggman was bad news and resisted him."

"Smart ring." Vector said.

Takamon nodded and then something happened. The Master Emerald began to shine and then it levitated out of Knuckles' hands. Then Takamon's ring shone with the same brightness and came off of his finger. What was happening was beyond anyone. And then to make things even more confusing, the two rings on Shadow's wrists began to glow and they came off of him. Not even Shadow himself knew what was going on. Then two small beams of light shot out of the Master Emerald and surrounded both Takamon's ring, and Shadow's bracelets. A few seconds later, the shining stopped and everything returned to their rightful owners.

"Okay. You're the expert on that thing. What did it just do?" Takamon asked Knuckles.

Knuckles looked up at the Master Emerald.

"I honestly have no clue."

Takamon put on his ring. But he didn't notice something. On the bottom side of the silver band that made up the ring, there were two tiny parallel golden stripes.

"Let's see if anything is different. AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

The ring glowed and then in less than a minute, Takamon became Blurr again.

"Well?" Blaze asked.

"I don't feel any different." Blurr pointed out.

"Hey. Look. On his arms. Those weren't there before. Were they?" Charmy pointed to the AutoKnight's arms.

Blurr looked down at his arms and then he saw what Charmy saw. On his arms, half way between his hands and his elbows, were two flat golden rings. They were one inch in width and one centimeter in thickness. They were wrapped tight around the center of his forearms. But he didn't know what they were.

"What did the Master Emerald give him?" Mighty asked.

"Let me take a look." Shadow stepped forward and grabbed Blurr's left arm.

Shadow examine the thing very closely and then he looked at his own wrist.

"They're inhibitor rings." He said.

"Inhibi-what now?" Blurr asked confused.

"Inhibitor rings." Shadow repeated. "They're exactly like the rings I'm wearing on my wrists."

"What exactly do they do?" Blurr asked.

Shadow let go of Blurr's arm and then he felt the ring. Then Shadow spoke.

"I can show you."

Blurr looked at him.

"I owe you for helping me." Shadow went on. "You were able to use Chaos Control. And you can use the power of the Chaos Emeralds. I can show you everything I know."

Blurr eyed him. "What do you mean everything you know?"

"I have limitless power when it comes to the Chaos Emeralds. I'll join GUN just like Rouge said, but first, let me make right with you. Let me teach you all that I can."

"You…wanna teach me?" Blurr wasn't quite sure Shadow was serious here.

But Shadow never joked.

"Yes. But…in exchange…you have to teach me some of those ninja moves of yours."

Blurr smirked at his request. Shadow smirked as well and then he extended his hand.

"You've a got a deal." Blurr responded as he grabbed Shadow's hand with his own and shook it.

The two of them released each other. Everyone smiled and then Blurr smirked and walked a few steps forward.

"Come on everyone. Let's go home."

His suit opened up everywhere and then Blurr's vehicle mode was completed. His two doors opened up. Sally, Amy, Rouge, Antoine, Cosmo, and Tails got inside. Sonic got ready to run while Bunnie, GK, and Blaze, got ready to fly. Shadow also prepared to run and Sonic looked at Knuckles.

"You guys coming?" he asked.

Knuckles shook his head.

"We have to get the Master Emerald back to Angel Island." He said.

"Alright then." Sonic nodded. "Catch ya on the flipside!"

Blurr's wheels did a burnout and then he sped off while his car mode became surrounded in a cyan streak of light. Sonic and Shadow dashed off in their own blue and yellow streaks as well. Bunnie, Blaze, and GK took off as well. GK was a streak o green light and Blaze was orange with fire when they reached their speed of 500 MPH.

**(New Mobotropolis; 3:55 AM)**

Teletraan and Nicole opened up the front gates to the city and let Blurr and everyone else through it. When they were all inside the city a good bit, Blurr stopped and let his passengers out so they could stretch their legs after the long trip. Blaze, GK, Bunnie, Sonic, and Shadow also stopped. Blurr transformed back to his Digimon mode and then he powered down completely and turned back into Takamon again.

"I have way too many personas." He muttered.

"I guess we all better get home and get some rest." Cosmo said.

"I agree. I'm beat." Tails said with a yawn.

"See you later, handsome." Rouge winked at Shadow and then she flew off again.

"Hmph." Shadow looked at Takamon. "Meet me early tomorrow."

"Will do."

Shadow walked off his own way.

"Well, I think I'm gonna kick it too." GK said.

"But you don't even have a house. Where ya gonna go?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know. I'll find a girl."

With that, GK walked off with Takamon and Blaze giving a small chuckle. And all the other females just gave a look of disgust.

"Walk you home, your highness?" Sonic offered Sally.

Sally sighed, but smiled as she took his hand and walked off. Amy crossed her arms and walked off herself to her house. Not long after, Tails and Cosmo headed home hand in hand as well. Then it was just the two married couples of Bunnie and Antoine, and Takamon and Blaze. They headed off and stood right on the front walkway to the house.

"Well baby? You ready to call it a night?" Takamon asked.

Blaze gave off a devious grin.

"Not quite. See you were a hero tonight. And for that, you deserve a reward." She said in a seducing tone.

It didn't take a genius to know what her plan was. And then she grabbed her husband by the armor and pulled him towards the door. She opened it up and then the two Digimon fell through it and closed it. Antoine and Bunnie remained outside watching them.

"I guess we should go get some earmuffs." Antoine said.

"Or…" Bunnie began to smile just like Blaze did. "…we could follow their lead."

Antoine almost passed out. It had been too long since he and Bunnie have done their bed business. They were long past overdue.

Bunnie grabbed hold of Antoine's shirt and pulled him through the door just like Blaze did with Takamon. Once they entered, they looked and saw the two digital lovers up against the wall with their tongues inside the other's mouth.

"We call upstairs!" Bunnie called.

Takamon and Blaze didn't stop. The just waved at them and then Bunnie and Antoine went up the stairs. It was a very stressful night for everyone, so this was practically necessary.

But that didn't mean the threat was over. With Eggman still in possession of the Matrix, who knows what will happen?


	32. Even More Chaos

**Me: Hey bitches! I'm back and I'm happy because of the World Series.**

**Sonic: You're still on that? In Shadikal you were happy about that too.**

**Trevor: Yeah. Seriously, AK. This is writing, hardly anyone cares about the Giants.**

**Cream: I say if he wants to cheer for his favorite team, let him.**

**Blaze: Oh. Hi, Cream.**

**Me: Yes. She's here. Now no lines can be said.**

**Takamon: You got lucky this time, AK.**

**Me: That I did. But for now. Let's get things rolling. ****I do not own the Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu Siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, Blaze, and GK are owned by me. And since Cream is here, no lines will be said by them. So enjoy chapter 32.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 32: Even More Chaos**

**(Mobius; Monday August 20, 2009; 10:00 AM)**

A few more days went by and it had almost been a full month since the rest of the AutoKnights left Earth for Cybertron. It had also been a week days since the events of the Eggdome transpired. And it quickly became the talk of New Mobotropolis. It even became the headline of the next day's news.

FREEDOM FIGHTERS DESTROY EGGMAN'S BASE WITH HELP OF GIANT WARRIOR

Of course Takamon was the giant. And he became known amongst locals. Not really as popular as Sonic but not that far behind. Sally even offered Takamon to join the Freedom Fighters officially. But he turned the offer down respectfully for his own team. Sally understood and respected him for that.

In that time, Shadow stayed true to his word. He had given Takamon lessons on how to use certain abilities with the Chaos Emeralds. Already, Takamon had mastered Chaos Control and Chaos Spear. But he seemed to have a bit of difficulty when it came to Chaos Blast. But Shadow explained that in order to do that, he has to become super angry. And we all know Takamon isn't that kind of guy. Shadow also explained to Blurr what his new inhibitor rings were and how they worked. But when he said that his energy would be drained after he took them off, that was a bit of a bummer to the AutoKnight.

And in return, Takamon kept his end of the bargain as well. After the Chaos lessons were over, the tables turned and Blurr became the teacher while Shadow became the pupil. Blurr taught Shadow the basic fundamentals of his martial art skills. But he hadn't gotten into the really fast stuff yet. That required a lot of speed. But Shadow was learning.

Also in that time, Sonic and Sally began to get closer and closer to each other. And it really seemed to get to them both. They broke up harshly and now it seemed they were starting to warm up to each other again. And the two of them didn't it to end on bad terms again. So they tried their best to hide their feelings, but it seemed to be getting harder and harder.

Out of all the things that elapsed in the past week, there arose only one complication. You see it was now getting close to fall and Chris had something to get ready for. And he started it today. Yes. The new school year had begun. And Takamon was not fond of the idea. He openly stated it at breakfast with his Freedom Fighter friends and his wife at Uncle Chuck's restaurant.

"I don't like it."

"Oh come on, Tak. I thought you would understand." Tails said to him. "Didn't you say the Digital World had EVERYTHING? I'm pretty sure there were schools there too."

"I just said you could find anything there. I didn't say I knew what it all WAS." Takamon replied. "Chris's mom had to explain to me what school was. And then she told me that it was too early for Halloween and I should take off the mask."

"Oh right." Sonic remembered what it was like when HE first met Mrs. Thorndyke. "Yeah. Chris's mom can be really clueless sometimes. It took her forever to realize that I was a real hedgehog and not a midget in a suit."

"Wow." Takamon replied. But then he went back to his previous mood. "I still don't like it. My main priority is to protect the kid. How am I supposed to keep an eye on him if he's not even in this world right now?"

That's when Teletraan appeared in front of him in his Mobian lynx form.

"You know that I can keep an eye on both worlds at once using the Sky Spies. So even if any Decepticons show up, we'll know."

"Yeah but still, I don't like the fact that he's gonna be gone for that long without me there to protect him." Takamon replied.

"Oh come, baby. He was alone without you for that much time when we invaded Eggman's base." Blaze tried to lighten her husband up.

"That was because I sent him away from the danger. You know the Decepticons are targeting Chris."

"We know they are, sugah." Bunnie said. "But if they try to get their hands on him, we'll be the first to know and we'll rush in to defend him."

Takamon still wasn't sure about it, but he wasn't in the mood to argue any further.

"Yeah I guess."

"I can see him right now. He's in a desk right now writing stuff down on paper if it makes you feel any better." Teletraan said.

Takamon shrugged. "Not really but nice to know." Then he looked at Teletraan. "By the way, where've you been? I haven't seen you all that much in the past few days."

"Nicole and I have been working overtime to complete the repairs on Silverbolt. It turns out they were a lot more harsh then we thought when we examined him closer."

"What else was wrong with him?" Cosmo asked.

"His motherboard which runs his whole system was very close to self-destructing. If that happened, he would have died. So Nicole and I had to build him a whole new motherboard. And for a full-sized Transformer like Silverbolt, the design is very hard."

"But is he okay NOW?" Sally asked.

"He should be. It was hard but we did it. Nicole and I should be done with his repairs by today. We just have to finish the adjustments to his new chassis and he'll be just like new again."

That last sentence didn't really make much sense to any of them.

"New chassis?" Tails asked.

"Well, his body didn't really sustain that much damage, but it was enough to convince me that it needed to be reshaped. So I did exactly that and gave his body somewhat of a new shape. The change isn't that much different but it's noticeable."

"Great. Where is he?" Takamon asked.

"He's in Rotor's lab in the sub-basement of Castle Acorn. Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to talk to him as soon as possible. Is he able to speak?" Takamon asked again.

"Of course he is." Teletraan answered.

"Good."

Teletraan was about to ask what Takamon meant by that, but then he saw that Amy was smiling at him.

"What are you looking at, Amy?" the AI asked.

Now everyone looked at Amy.

"Oh I'm just thinking about the other reason why you haven't been seen the past few days."

Everyone didn't have a clue what she meant by that. Especially Teletraan.

"Amy, what are talking about?" the lynx asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to figure that out." 

Teletraan was easily able to figure it out and groaned as he did.

"I have told Takamon this many times before and now I shall say it again. I am not dating Nicole!"

"Well then where have you been?" Amy went on.

"She and I have been fixing Silverbolt just like I said." Teletraan's tone got a bit stern.

Sonic took Amy's side. Strange.

"Yeah. But is that all you do. Twenty four seven around the clock. Just fix Silverbolt?"

"Well…no. But…"

"AH-HA! So what do the two of you do when you're NOT fixing him?" Blaze pointed at the Cybertronian lynx.

"Well…not much. We just talk on occasion."

"Oooooooooohhhh." That was enough to make Amy get all girly. "Talk about what?"

"Amy. Is it really our place to ask him about these things?" Cosmo asked.

"No it isn't. Thank you, Cosmo. Goodbye all." Teletraan started to walk off but Takamon reached and grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going anywhere until you answer the question."

Once again, Teletraan groaned.

"Fine." He jerked his arm free and then spoke. "She and I just talk. I tell her about Cybertron and its history, and she tells me about this planet's history. There. Now are you happy?"

Amy shrugged. But she still kept that smile.

"Sure. You guys share interest in the other's home planet. It's cute."

"It's not cute. It's just two friends conversing about…"

"Okay. I don't really care about that right now!" Takamon interrupted. "Teletraan, where is Silverbolt right now?"

"I already told you. Underneath the castle."

Everyone was already finished with breakfast and Takamon got up out of his seat and started to walk off. Everyone else got up and joined him.

"Where are you going, Tak?" Amy asked.

"I'm going to go and talk to Silverbolt. I need to tell him what's happened to the Matrix. Unless Teletraan has already told him."

"I haven't and I don't think it's such a good idea to do that."

"Why not?" Takamon asked.

"Well…I just think we shouldn't really tell him anything until we actually get the Matrix back." Teletraan answered.

"I am siding weeth Teletraan on thees one." Antoine said. "That robot was in charge of guarding it. Maybe we should leave him in the dark until we obtain it."

Takamon had a good argument in his favor.

"You're right, Antoine. Silverbolt was and technically still IS in charge of protecting the Matrix. That's exactly why I have to tell him what's happened to it. Since he was supposed to be its guardian, don't you think he deserves to know the truth about what's become of it so far?"

Everyone fell dead silent. The golden monster had a very good point. In a way, Silverbolt and the Matrix reminded them of Knuckles and the Master Emerald. If something had happened to the rock, Knuckles would of course want to know. And true Freedom Fighters never lied.

"Alright, you win, Tak." Sally said. "Let's go. I'm the only one here who can get us into the castle."

Takamon nodded and then he took Blaze's hand everyone walked out after Sonic paid the bill. Teletraan pixelized and vanished after he said he would meet them all there. Five minutes later, Sally ordered the guards to open the front gates to the castle and they did without question. Then they entered the giant front door and they were greeted by King Elias himself. After Sally explained why they were there, he gave her a strange look, and then he shot it at Takamon before simply walking away. Needless to say, Takamon and Sally were a bit suspicious at that.

"Okay. No offense, Sally, but your brother is really starting to creep me out." Takamon said to the squirrel.

"Oh none taken. I feel the same way you do. Ever since the mission to recover the Matrix, he's been acting really strange. And when I told him that we were harboring an Autobot temporarily, he asked me a boatload of questions about who it was and other things. Then he just went off on his way."

Takamon and Sally looked at each other with concerned looks in their eyes.

"Call me crazy, but I think he's up to something." Takamon said.

"You're a lot of things, Tak. Fast, strong, and maybe a bit reckless. But you're not crazy if you think my brother is acting very strange." Sally replied back.

Sonic came between the two of them.

"Oh would you two stop asking yourself questions you can't answer? Let's just do what we came here to do. Sound good?"

Takamon and Sally shrugged. Whatever was going on with Elias, it would have to wait. Teletraan and Nicole appeared and showed them the way down to the lab. Rotor was there too. And he was a bit upset that he missed out on seeing Takamon digivolve. But he got past that and led them down to the lab where Silverbolt awaited them. They went down many flights of stairs and Sally had ordered even more guards to allow them access into the lab. When they opened the doors, Silverbolt stood up tall looking down on them.

Silverbolt's new chassis didn't look all that different just like Teletraan had said. The only major differences that could be seen was that the paint job was now a much more darker shiny silver than before and that his Autobot insignia had been repainted and re-located onto the front of his chest. There were also some plasma red lights on his arms and legs.

(A/N: I changed his body to what it looks like in War For Cybertron. Same with his vehicle mode.)

All of them entered looking up and examining the Autobot. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters had seen plenty of robots in their day, but they had never seen one this big that had its own free will on the good side. It was a nice change of pace. And Silverbolt gave a small smile as he looked down on them, but then it faded. Silverbolt wasn't really much of the smiling type. He was grim most of the time, but he always put others before himself and is a great soldier.

"Hello, Silverbolt." Takamon was the first to speak.

Silverbolt gave a small nod.

"Hello to you too, my friend." The Autobot greeted back.

"How ya feeling, big guy?" Sonic asked.

"Much better than before thanks to Teletraan and Nicky." Silverbolt said.

"Um…my name is Nicole." The female AI corrected.

"Oh. My apologies." Silverbolt said. "But still, I'm feeling much better than before."

"Can you transform without any trouble?" Tails asked.

Silverbolt gave that some thought.

"I haven't actually tried transforming yet, but I might as well give it a go to be absolutely sure if I can or not."

Everyone nodded and took a few steps back to give the giant Cybertronian some room to change. And so he started. All over his body, mechanized doors opened and closed. Parts collapsed into each other as Silverbolt leaned over forward and made his head lower into his chest. In a matter of seconds, his vehicle mode was complete. He was a Cybertronian fighter jet which sort of resembled the shape of a space shuttle to a degree. His cockpit was rigged to seat four just like Tails' X-Tornado.

"Wow." Sally had seen Takamon transform as Blurr plenty of times, but it felt different to see an actual robot Transformer do it. It was probably because his vehicle mode was different.

"Silverbolt is one of Cybertron's most skilled flyers. He used to lead a squadron of special flying troops called the Aerialbots." Teletraan told everyone.

"What happened to the rest of the Aerialbots?" Rotor asked.

Teletraan hung his head down. "Most of them were killed in action. Only two remain now counting Silverbolt. Well…technically one and a half."

"Huh?" That confused Blaze.

"You all met Tai Kamiya in one of Takamon's calls to Cybertron, right?"

Everyone nodded to that.

"Tai's AutoKnight power comes from one of the former Aerialbots named Jetfire. So you can see why I said one and a half."

Silverbolt transformed back to robot made and stood up straight.

"Smooth as glass." He said. "So…for what reason do you visit me?"

Now the bad news had to come.

"Silverbolt…it's about the Matrix." Takamon stepped forward.

Silverbolt now gave his undivided attention to the group of small ones.

"Ah yes. The Matrix of Leadership. Were you able to locate it onboard my ship?"

Everyone shared worried glances with each other. They didn't know how Silverbolt would react to hearing the news.

"Well…uhhh…that's why we're all here, Silverbolt. We DON'T have the Matrix." Sally said.

Silverbolt was told everything. The Matrix fell into a super villain's hands, they tried to get it back, and they failed.

"So the Matrix is still in this Dr. Eggman's hands?" Silverbolt asked.

"Yep." Bunnie replied. "And who knows what he's plotting to do with it."

"Silverbolt, I gotta ask you this." Takamon said. "Is there ANY chance that Dr. Eggman could somehow tap into the power of the Matrix and use it for himself?"

"No."

The answer came from the Autobot quickly and firmly.

"Are you absolutely positively one hundred percent sure about that?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I was in charge of making sure that it was to be kept safe. So I know the full extent of what it's capable of and how it can be used." Silverbolt went on. "You see, the legend says that only the Matrix can choose who can use its power. You see, every single Autobot leader that has existed over the past millions of years, have been the only ones that could use it. And only those leaders could use it and no one else."

"Leaders like who?" Teletraan was the one who asked that.

Teletraan had never heard this either.

"When I say 'leaders', I refer to the line of Primes."

"Oh yeah. I've heard about that before. Teletraan said the exact same thing." Sonic said.

"Yes. And it was true. Whoever the Matrix chose to wield its power became the next leader of the Autobots, and the next Prime."

"But what about Trevor? He's technically the only one now with the word Prime in his name." Takamon asked.

"Hot Rod informed me of that. And honestly, I'm not sure. I've only seen the Matrix work for Cybertronians. If he could, he would be the first human ever in the history of the universe."

"He and the other AutoKnights are already the first humans in the universe to ever possess robotic powers. So Trevor being able to use the Matrix won't really come as a big surprise to me if it ever happens." Sonic said.

"Agreed." Silverbolt said. "But we still have a priority. We need to find the Matrix of Leadership as soon as possible and recover it."

"I'm in total agreement. But the truth is we have no idea where it is. Teletraan and Nicole have tried to track it with their merged programming and came up with nothing." Tails said.

"Dr. Eggman must have somehow made sure we could not track it." Cosmo added.

"How he could have done that is far beyond me. Usually I'd be able to pick up the Matrix if it was at the center of the world but I can't pick up anything except the energy signature from Silverbolt's spark." Teletraan said.

"My guess is the doctor will try to make another attack soon."

That dark voice was familiar enough now so no one would be afraid or angry. They all turned around and saw Shadow and Rouge in the entrance.

"What makes you think that, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I was working with the doctor for long enough to understand how he works." Shadow came back. "Trust me. He's up to something and you should be ready for him."

"Hey come on, Shadow! We're the Freedom Fighters. We're ready for anything." Sonic boasted.

"Really? Cause it sure didn't look like you were prepared to face me again when you saw me." Shadow shot back.

"Yeah. About that. How exactly DID you get back anyway? I thought after you used Chaos Control out in space you blew up along with that planet egg." Tails said.

"No. What happened was I warped away and stopped time in a certain area of space, giving me enough time to make my clean getaway."

"Well then…what took you so long to get back?" Amy asked.

"Apparently not a lot of people want to hitch-hike a hedgehog with an angry look in his eyes." Rouge answered.

"One person actually thought I was homicidal." Shadow added.

"I'm sorry but…who are you?" That was Silverbolt's question.

That's when Rouge and Shadow's eyes got their first load of Silverbolt. They acted on instinct and charged to attack. But Blaze stopped them both with a wall of fire and she quickly lowered it when they were calm.

"Okay. You two just take a chill pill." Bunnie said. "This here bot is our friend."

"She's right." Sonic stepped it. "Shadow, Rouge, this is Silverbolt. He's and Autobot and he was the one in charge of guarding the Matrix of Leadership."

Shadow and Rouge looked up and down Silverbolt's enormous body. And then they saw it was the truth when they saw the red face of the Autobots on his chest.

"Alright then." Rouge said. "Sorry about your little Matrix. Next time you should try to pilot your ship somewhere that doesn't have a rocky wall to crash into."

"Rouge!" Shadow whispered loudly and elbowed her in the arm.

"It's alright, hedgehog. To be honest, I lost control of the ship when I exited the space bridge. Megatron fired a laser in there after me and it hit solid. The control got fried and there was nothing I could do." Silverbolt explained.

"Why didn't you just bail out of the ship with the Matrix in hand?" Blaze asked.

"I couldn't. The laser form Megatron took out more than just the controls. Almost everything got destroyed. And the locks on the ship became jammed. I had no choice but to go down and just pray to Cybertron that one day I would get found. And then I did. By you."

"And you're welcome for that." Antoine said.

"Oh boy." Teletraan spoke up.

Everyone looked at the lynx.

"What's going on, Teletraan?" Sally asked.

"Take a look for yourself. The Sky Spy in this world just spotted it."

Teletraan waved his hand and produced a holo-screen. And then there was a clear image of an oil rig somewhere in the middle of the ocean. And then there was an explosion. Workers on that rig began to scream horrified. And then the source of the explosion was shown. It was another robot. And it had the symbol of Dr. Eggman. It was much bigger than the previous Egg Fury.

"Son of a bitch. He's back." Sonic said.

"Is that the robot who stole the Matrix?" Silverbolt asked.

"No. The human inside the robot is who stole the Matrix." Takamon corrected.

"Well then it looks like someone needs to go and get him so he can tell us where it is." Silverbolt said.

"I think that's you baby." Blaze said to her husband.

Takamon smiled at her and nodded.

"Teletraan, where is that thing in the ocean?"

Teletraan waved his hand again and a radar layout of Mobius was shown with a bleeping red dot indicating the location of the oil rig.

"A few hundred miles due east."

"Alright then. Let's get rolling." Sonic said.

"No." Takamon stopped him.

Everyone fell silent upon that single word.

"Excuse me?" Sonic said.

"Sonic, I want you and the Freedom Fighters to stay here. I'm going in alone."

"Are you out of your freakin mind?" Shadow said. "Tak, you're a good fighter. I admit that, but to go up against a robot that big alone is almost suicidal."

"Exactly. What makes you think you can take Eggman by yourself?" Rouge asked.

"Because Silverbolt's coming too."

Now everyone looked up at the Autobot.

"What? Me? Takamon I don't think I'm battle ready yet."

"He's right. His repairs aren't complete. I need to finish them before he can fight." Teletraan agreed.

"What all do you have to do? What exactly needs to be fixed?" Takamon demanded.

"A few diagnostics and a couple of backup circuits."

"And are those crucial in a fight?"

"Well…no. But.."

"Then you can finish after the fight."

"Takamon, I appreciate this, but I'm not ready. Not yet." Silverbolt wasn't so sure he should go.

But Takamon was.

"You said that you were sworn to guard the Matrix with your life! Well guess what! The guy who has it is right there and for all we know, he has it in his pocket! If you're really devoted to it like you say you are, I suggest you come along and fight for it. What's it gonna be?" 

That little speech got Silverbolt's mind thinking very hard. And Takamon's words, thought a bit harsh in their tone, were the absolute truth. And Silverbolt had a duty to the Matrix and to Cybertron. He wasn't going to fail in the line of duty.

Silverbolt transformed back into his vehicle mode and opened up the cockpit canopy.

"Let's get moving." He said firmly.

Takamon nodded and kissed Blaze. Then he bid his friends goodbye and jumped on Silverbolt's wing.

"Don't you want to be inside the cockpit?" Silverbolt asked.

"I'm good right here. Let's take off."

Rotor rushed over to the wall where there was a large lever built into it. He pulled it and then a giant hatch in the ceiling opened up. It was big enough for a robot far bigger than Silverbolt to fit through. The Autobot began to rise off the ground like a harrier jet and as he did, Takamon turned into Blurr. When he was out of the hole, Silverbolt turned off his hover engines and put his main thrusters to full power. He rocketed away with everyone on the ground completely unsure about whether one and a half Autobots could handle this alone.

But Blaze had her mind on something that was ten miles away. As he watched her husband fly away on a robotic plane, she just prayed to whatever god there was that he come back safe. Because she wanted so badly to tell him something during breakfast but she got interrupted by Teletraan.

Giving a sigh, she looked down at her bare pink stomach, and rubbed it gently with her hand.

"_Don't you worry. He'll know soon enough."_

**Blaze: Wait…does that mean…**

**Me: We'll just have to wait and see. But right now, I got a fight scene to plan out.**

**Trevor: No! Damn you, AK! Tell us what it means!**

**Me: NO! I'm not revealing shit! You'll just have to wait like everyone else. You don't like it, tough. I'll have chapter 33 up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	33. Let's Kick It Up Part 1

**Yeah I only own my original characters and review this chapter.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 33: Let's Kick It Up (Part 1)**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Ark Hangar; 11:30 AM)**

It's been a while since we've seen our friends on Cybertron. And in that time, pretty much nothing has changed. Team Recon was still working on the Space bridge network along with Jazz, Angemon, and Angewomon. And Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet, and Team Lash still worked on the engines to the ship. As far as personal stuff goes, everyone's feelings remained the same. Optimus was still madly in love with Ironhide and vice versa.

"Man, this is so cool." Jetfire said as he welded a circuit with his flamethrowers. "Other kids are probably in school right now working their asses off and worrying about tests. And we're up here on another planet building a spaceship! Damn, this AWESOME!"

"Now hold on a second there, Jetfire." Optimus said as he picked up a giant wrench. "We ARE learning something here. We are learning how to make a basic hyper-engine for a spacecraft. This is mechanics class, my friend."

"And Bumblebee and the others are in a networking class right now with Professor Wheeljack." Ironhide added.

"Hm. You young people and your sense of humor." Yuriko was there with them.

Ratchet smiled and went over to her.

"Hey. We young people are in charge of saving the world. You remember that."

Yuriko giggled and then the two just looked at each other. Remember, at the end of their last fight on Earth, Ratchet risked his own life in order to save Yuriko because he liked her. Yuriko was opposed at first but she was still thinking about what she felt for him. Chronologically, her body was almost 80 years old but it was physically going to remain 17 forever sue to her cybernetic implants.

As the two stared, they were interrupted by the grunting noise of Optimus turning a giant wrench on a very big bolt. The wrench was almost twice as long as his own body and the head was nearly as wide a coffee table. The giant bolt was being tightened. Then it stopped turning and Optimus put the wrench down.

All six AutoKnights in the room and the techno-organic stepped back and observed the work.

"Well guys, that does it. All five engines are done." Jolt said.

Yes. There were five humungous spacecraft engines right in front of them. Wheeljack did say that the engines were ironically going to be the easy part.

"Now all we have to do is create the ship itself." Ratchet said.

"That shouldn't be too hard. Right Yuriko?" Ironhide asked.

"Only time will tell, Ironhide."

Everyone looked at the engines proud of what they did. They just became one step closer to getting back home to Earth.

"Man I miss it there. I miss the sun." Jetfire said. "And Sora."

"I miss Leela." Sideswipe added.

Yep. Since they were stuck there, everyone started to miss their friends even more than before. And speaking of friends…

"Let's go call Takamon." Ironhide suggested.

The other six humans looked at her.

"I miss him. It's been a while since we last talked to him."

Optimus smiled.

"Yeah. I agree. We should get an update on how things are going with him and Chris anyway. Right?"

Everyone nodded to that.

"Well then let's go."

The six of them transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off to Autobot HQ. Yuriko flew right behind them.

**(Autobot HQ)**

The three spies of Team Recon, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia, along with their first ninja, Jazz, were busy wiring some things together for the new mainframe that would become the generator for the new and improved Space Bridge Network. But it would still be some time before it becomes operational.

"You know, I got to be honest. Working on something like this makes me feel like Izzy." Bumblebee pointed out.

"I bet if Izzy was actually here with us, we'd be done already." Arcee said.

Jazz of course new the name since Bumblebee, Arcee, and Jetfire used to be part of his favorite show of all time.

"How smart is Izzy?" the ninja asked. "On a scale of one to ten."

Bumblebee f course had the answer.

"Let's see. On a scale of one to ten, Izzy is probably somewhere around…fifty. Right hon?"

Arcee agreed with her love.

"Yep. Whenever Izzy sees any piece of technology he just can't take his attention away from it. I could of sworn I saw him cry a few tears of joy when he saw Optimus' robot mode for the first time. Izzy dared him to do it during a game of truth or dare for my birthday."

"And he actually went along with it?"" Chromia asked. "He transformed into his huge robot mode in front of everyone?"

"He was in a dark alley at night. So it was alright because only WE saw him." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah but…I wouldn't have the guts to actually transform just for a dare." Jazz said.

"And I think that's why Optimus was chosen as our leader. Because he has guts to do outrageous things." Chromia said.

"Hey. I'm honestly not sure exactly why or how I was chosen to be Optimus. But I do know that I've done much crazier things than simply transform in public."

Team Recon and Jazz turned around to see Optimus and all the others there.

"Oh really?" Chromia asked. "What would you consider to be the craziest thing you've ever done?"

"You remember that day when we met you? When Blackout and Swindle got killed?"

Jazz and Chromia nodded.

"And then we drove you guys home and then we got chased throughout the city by a mob of crazed fans?" Optimus finished.

Jazz, Jolt, and Chromia all remembered that and gave a small chuckle. The other seven grimaced at the memory.

"I remember that. There was even a news helicopter following you guys. So we even got to enjoy the pleasure of you guys getting chased even more. It was kind of a bummer when Jetfire flew away with you guys though and ended it." Chromia said.

"Hey! You guys were lucky to get your power AFTER that incident!" Ratchet said then he turned to Yuriko. "This was like a few days before we met you and your brother."

"I could have guessed that." Yuriko said.

Ironhide looked around.

"Speaking of your brother, where IS Hikaru?" she asked.

"And where are Angemon and Angewomon? I thought they were with you." Jetfire said.

Bumblebee and Arcee looked around for their partners and saw that he was right. They weren't there. But Wheeljack was.

"I know that Hikaru's with Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus going over some protocols. But as for the angels, I saw them walk off twenty minutes ago and they didn't say where they were going."

Bumblebee and Arcee sweatdropped. They knew exactly what that meant.

"Yeah we won't be seeing them for at least another twenty minutes." Arcee pointed out.

Jazz looked at Optimus.

"Why are you guys here anyway? Is the ship finished?" he asked.

"No. We just got the engines done and we decided to come here and call Takamon to say hello." Jolt said.

The four networkers perked up at the thought.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Bumblebee agreed.

"Let's just power down and head on up then." Arcee said.

All of them nodded and then they all powered down their suits and turned back into their normal selves. Then they headed up to the main room and asked Perceptor to call Teletraan 1. Which he did.

"This is Autobot HQ calling Teletraan 1. Do you read me?" Perceptor said into the screen.

The screen fuzzed and then Teletraan's lynx form was seen clearly. But the ten humans there have never seen it before.

"Loud and clear, Perceptor." The lynx said.

"What the…who the hell are you?" Fry said to him.

That's when Teletraan remembered that they had not seen his new body yet.

"Fry, it's me. Teletraan 1."

"How do you have a body?" Kari asked.

"It's very complicated but in time I'll explain. But why are you calling? Is something wrong?"

Then Sonic came into view.

"Oh hey there you guys. What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Hey, Sonic." Trevor said. "We just wanted to say hi to Takamon. Is he there?"

Teletraan and Sonic looked at each other with concerned eyes and the ones on Cybertron noticed easily.

"Sonic, is something wrong?" TK asked.

The hedgehog rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, Takamon's out right now with Silverbolt." He answered.

Once again, confusion swept over the human's faces.

"Who's Silverbolt?" Violet asked.

Teletraan rubbed his forehead when he heard that.

"Oh my. He still hasn't told you, has he?"

"Wha…told us what, Teletraan?" Henry asked.

"Everything."

Teletraan was given the unfortunate pleasure of having to tell his friends everything that had happened in the past seven days. And Trevor was not very happy with one of his team members withholding information that important.

"He should've told us about this himself! This is the Matrix of Leadership we're talking about here!"

"Trevor, calm down." Tai said to relax his friend. "Teletraan…where is Takamon now?"

"He and Silverbolt are on their way to the ocean. The man in possession of the Matrix is attacking an oil platform for unknown reasons." Teletraan replied.

"And he didn't take anyone else with him?" Kari asked.

"No. He insisted on going alone." Teletraan answered.

Trevor sighed and rubbed his forehead a little harder than necessary.

"Is he Takamon or Blurr right now?" Trevor asked.

"He turned into Blurr before he took off." Sonic answered.

"Teletraan, patch me through to his comlink."

"I'm bringing up Sky Spy feed now so you can see him as well."

Teletraan waved his hand and then everyone both on Cybertron and on Mobius had a clear view of Blurr standing on top of Silverbolt while the Autobot flew over the ocean. Blurr's face was mixed with emotions. He looked angry and determined, but inside, he was a little ashamed of himself.

"Blurr, I have to ask. Why didn't you ask for anyone else to accompany us?" Silverbolt asked.

"My reasons shouldn't be of any concern to you, Silverbolt. All you should be concerned about is getting back that Matrix."

"They're not his concern, but your reasons are MY concern."

Blurr gasped at the sound of that voice. It was Trevor's voice and it was coming from his arm comm. He opened up the flap on his arm and spoke.

"Trevor? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Me and everyone else you know are watching you right now. I'd like to know what the hell you think you're doing."

"Me and Silverbolt are going to kick some ass if you'd like to watch."

"Blurr, you and Silverbolt turn back."

No one who heard that line could believe he had just said it. Even Shadow was surprised to hear it. But Blurr was surprised the most.

"What?" he muttered.

"You heard me. I've seen you fight this guy before, Blurr. And I know you can't beat him without help." Trevor said.

"I have Silverbolt with me. That should be enough."

"Blurr turn around and go back!"

"I can't do that, Trevor! I have to do this!"

"Why? Tell me why!"

"Because I can't fail you again!"

Trevor was silenced after that was shouted and so was everyone else. His friends back at Castle Acorn were the ones confused the most.

"What do you mean, fail again?" Takato asked.

Blurr sighed.

"I suppose Teletraan already told you about the whole Matrix fiasco. Right?"

"Of course he did. Something you should have done before he had to for you." Trevor snapped.

"I didn't tell you because deep down…I was ashamed."

The confusion bar of everyone had just hit max.

"Ashamed of what, Blurr?" Amy asked.

"Ashamed of the failure. Sure we got five Chaos Emeralds and I digivolved but…we didn't get what we came there for. We let Eggman get the Matrix back. So it was a failed mission. I didn't want to be the one to report the first failed mission of the AutoKnights."

"Blurr I don't care about whether the mission was successful or not. You have to understand that we're talking about the Matrix of Leadership here. You should have told us about this as soon as Teletraan told you a week ago." Trevor explained.

"I know I should have, Trevor. And I'm really sorry I didn't. I just didn't think what happened would happen and we would have it by now. I wanted to report a successful mission just like the rest we've all gone through."

Trevor had to understand him for that. For as long as he had known the Digimon, all of their fights have been won. But Blurr lost one. It had to be hard for him. He just didn't show it.

"Nevertheless Blurr, I want you turn back."

Blurr was caught between a rock and a hard place. He faced a fork. Turn back and obey commands, or disobey orders and fight alone. But then he remembered that oil platform he was headed to was still populated with workers. He had to save them and if he turned back, it might be too late.

"Blurr! I'm ordering you to turn Silverbolt around!" Trevor shouted. "Do you even hear me?"

Everyone on both worlds awaited his response. And that was when Blurr did something that no one would have seen coming for miles. He sighed and brought up his arm again.

"I'm sorry, Trevor. I didn't hear you. You're gonna have to repeat that back to me."

But the repeat never came. Blurr shut off his communicator and closed it.

"What are you doing?" Silverbolt asked concerned.

"Stay on course, Silverbolt. This is Cybertronian business. And with us being the only two Cybertronians here, we have to do this ourselves."

"But Dr. Eggman is the enemy of the Freedom Fighters. So aren't they entitled to accompany us?"

"Just keep going straight. We're not turning back."

Silverbolt wasn't all for the plan. But he didn't go against Blurr's word. He kept his flight path on a beeline for the oil rig.

On Cybertron, Trevor was…not happy to say the least.

"Blurr! Dammit Blurr! Answer me!"

"It's no use, Trevor. He turned his comlink off. He can't hear us." Teletraan said.

Trevor growled and pulled on his hair messing it up.

"Why is he doing this? This just doesn't seem like him." Steve asked.

"What are you talking about?" Another voice squeaked from behind.

Everyone turned around to see Patamon and Gatomon coming in and they jumped on their partner's heads.

"Did we miss something?" Patamon asked.

Tai explained as easily as he could.

"Well, we all came up here to talk to Blurr but it turns out he hasn't told us all that happened in the past week. He found the Matrix of Leadership on Sonic's world and then he tried to get it back but failed miserably. Now he and another Autobot are on their way to try and get it back alone. Trevor told them to turn back but Blurr's going against his orders and going anyway. Did I miss anything?"

"Nope. You nailed it." Takato replied.

"What's gonna happen now, Trevor?" Sonic asked from his end. "It's not like he can hear us or anything now."

Trevor sighed.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do now but watch and hope he knows what he's doing."

Then both groups on both ends of the call watched Blurr ride Silverbolt and get closer to the rig. Then Blurr saw his destination. The deepwater oil rig was under attack by a new robot of Dr. Eggman. The robot was green and in the form of a long snakelike dragon. It was about as long as a football field and there were two skinny arms in the front like those of a T-Rex. The face was red and had two long yellow horns on the top of his head. The eyes were pale white with no pupils. The dragon was breathing fire onto the rig. And that's when the screams were heard. There were workers on that rig and he needed to save them.

"Silverbolt, you hold off Eggman. I'll take care of those workers on that rig."

"There has to be at least hundreds of people on that thing." Silverbolt said.

"I know. I can handle it. You just make sure Eggman doesn't blow up the rig."

Silverbolt flew down and passed right over the rig. Then Blurr jumped off and started to freefall down to the platform. Silverbolt flew right over and then he headed right for the dragon. He transformed into his robot mode and gave the face of the dragon a very hard punch before Eggman could even catch a glimpse. The fire breath was cut off and the dragon flew off giving Blurr enough time to land nicely on his feet. He looked around and saw people running everywhere for their lives. Certain places were on fire and Blurr knew what that meant. Fire plus oil equals very big boom.

So now Blurr had four things on his list of things to do today. One: get the people to safety. Two: Put out the fire without is pyrokinetic wife there to help. Three: Kick Dr. Eggman's ass. And four: Get the Matrix back. Let's start with number one.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!"

Everyone froze and stared at Blurr. Hedgehogs, ducks, raccoons, animals of all kinds were there in uniforms and hard helmets.

"Listen! I can get you off this thing! Everyone just gather around me and join hands and you'll all be alright!"

There had to be at least 500 people on that rig. So not all of them could hear him. He would have to make multiple trips back and forth. The first batch of at least 100 people encircled him and joined hands like he said.

That was Blurr's cue. He reached into a hatch in his robe and pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald. One of the five he had with him.

"Chaos…CONTROL!"

The purple glow enveloped him and then everyone else was soon blinded by the light. Then all of them vanished and they found themselves standing on the sandy beach of the ocean. The workers cleared a path so Blurr could get clear.

"Please! Save them!" an echidna cried.

Blurr looked back and tossed the Emerald up and down.

"Don't you worry. I'll get them off."

Blurr caught the Emerald again and then he turned around and teleported away and back to the rig. It took him fifteen minutes, but Silverbolt was able to hold off Eggman long enough for Blurr to evacuate everyone on that platform. He left them all on the beach and then he warped himself back. And now he had to deal with number two on that list. He had to put the fires out before it made contact with any oil and blew the place to bits. Blaze could do it with a simple wave of her hand. But she wasn't there. Then he got another idea. He still had the Chaos Emerald in his hand. So he decided to use it.

Focusing, his body became surrounded in a white aura of Chaos energy and then he jumped up right over the biggest fire. And then he unsheathed his shield and energon saw blade and started to do his drill spin. He didn't move at all. He only moved in spin unless he wanted to. He began to spin faster and he was starting to see his plan become successful.

He was spinning so fast he was creating a vortex. No oxygen in the vicinity means no fire. The flames slowly began to shrink and soon, they were completely gone. He stopped spinning and then he dropped back down to the ground. Number two on the list was done.

Now onto number three. Kick Eggman's ass. That was considered to be the good part in his mind. He began to run all the way up the main pole of the platform. As he ran, everyone watched him. But there was one guy on Cybertron who was most impressed. Trevor. But there was also another feeling running through his head. Guilt.

"If he turned back like I told him to…those people might have died. I would've sentenced those workers to their deaths."

Trevor had never felt like this before. He felt like a bad leader when he saw what Blurr did. He saved hundreds of people and it was all because an order was disobeyed. He rubbed his forehead and then he felt a hand rub his back. That hand belonged to Violet.

"Don't feel bad, Trevor. We all make mistakes." She tried to make him feel better.

He didn't feel better at all.

Everyone back at Castle Acorn also watched with interest. Shadow was pleased that his lessons with the Digimon had paid off. King Elias had entered the room and he was brought up to stopped and he began to watch as well. Blaze was indeed worried about her husband. But there was a different reason she had from anyone to be concerned. But she didn't want to tell anyone about it. She wanted her husband to be the first to hear.

"Please, sweetie. Please make it back okay." She murmured.

"Do you think he really has a chance of beating Eggman by himself, Sonic?" Tails asked his older brother figure.

"I'm not sure, Tails. I've seen this guy fight by himself and he held his own. But that wasn't against Eggman." Sonic answered.

"Well in MY opinion that gives Blurr and Silverbolt the edge." Amy said.

"What are you talking about Amy?" Cosmo asked.

"You weren't there for it, Cosmo. But almost a month ago is when I first met him. And they way he introduced himself to everyone else was when he had to fight a couple of Decepticons who were after Chris. He held his own against them both and they were much more vicious than Eggman."

"You have a point there, Amy." Sally said. "But we all know never to underestimate Eggman."

"Hmph." Shadow grunted. "In my opinion I think it would be wise not to underestimate your friend. He's shown me that already when he changed into that…thing."

"Avohkiimon." Tails corrected.

"Whatever." Shadow snapped back.

They continued to watch him. Blurr had run all the way up the side of the rig and went past the top. He was now getting higher and higher into the air. And just like he was expecting, Silverbolt swooped in and gave him a spot to land on. The Autobot was still in robot mode and Blurr landed on his shoulder. Then they faced the dragon who was still ready to fight. Then Eggman's voice came through a radio.

"I see you have a death wish, AutoKnight. And you didn't even bring the hedgehog with you." The fat doc taunted.

"Blow it out your ass, Eggman! Let's see how you do against a natural Autobot!" Blurr shouted back.

"A natural robot? HA! There's no such thing. Your friend will be as easy to crush as you will be."

"Then it looks like you're in for one hell of a surprise! Let's kick it up, Eggman!"

"Agreed. You WILL return the Matrix to me!" Silverbolt began to change his arm.

His right arm shifted shape into a three barreled gatling gun with wide barrels. The barrels started to spin and then Silverbolt fired. Even though the bullets were huge, they bounced off the dragon, much to Silverbolt's dismay.

"What?" he said as he ceased fire.

"HA HA HA! My Egg Serpent is invulnerable to all attacks!"

"We'll see about that! Silverbolt, charge!" Blurr took out his saw again.

Silverbolt flew right at the Egg Serpent and then Blurr jumped off at went ahead. He took out the purple Chaos Emerald again and started to channel its power like a ring. His body glowed white and then he began to spin. His drill form went right for the center of the dragon's body. But it was no use. Eggman made the dragon whip its tail and swat Blurr away. Luckily, Blurr crashed into the oil rig and didn't come close to the water. The AutoKnight slowly got himself back up due to the pain.

"How?" How was that thing able to deflect him so easily?

"You wanna know?" Eggman could hear him. "It's because this new robot of mine has the ultimate power source! Your precious Matrix of Leadership!"

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Blurr, Silverbolt, The Freedom Fighters, the AutoKnights on Cybertron. The only ones who didn't gasp were Shadow and King Elias. Shadow just opened his eyes up a bit more. Elias on the other hand did absolutely nothing at all. He didn't even flinch.

And it was true. Inside the core of that robot, the Matrix of Leadership was inside there with a bunch of wires hooked up to it.

"That's…impossible. Only the Autobot leaders could use it!" Silverbolt shouted.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, robot! But you're wrong!" Eggman shouted back. "As long as you've got the right gear, your little Matrix can be turned into my most energized battery!"

Silverbolt was too shocked to move. Then the Egg Serpent opened its mouth and instead of fire breathing out, a very large red laser beam shot out and Silverbolt got caught in it. All of him got caught in it.

"SILVERBOLT!"

Everyone watching had the same feeling of fear when they saw his body enveloped in that blast. When the laser died down, Silverbolt had holes almost everywhere in his body and then he began to fall.

Blurr used Chaos Control to teleport to him and get him back to the rig.

"Silverbolt! Are you alright?"

The Autobot was thankfully still alive but very badly damaged.

"Blurr….the…Matrix."

Silverbolt couldn't say anymore. And Blurr began to fume. He let out an angry yell and then ran back up the rig and jumped right for the Egg Serpent in his drill spin.

"Blurr! Don't do it!" Blaze cried.

But it was too late. The tail of the dragon whipped him again. But this time, he splashed into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Blaze started crying, Cosmo started panicking, Tails and everyone else started praying.

Everyone on Cybertron also shouted their fear when they saw the water rise up on impact.

"This is not good! This is really not good!" Fry shouted.

"There has to be something we can do!" Gatomon shouted.

"There's nothing we CAN do! God why did this have to happen! If we never came here in the first place none of this would have happened!" Rika shouted.

"Well it's happening now, Rika! And we have to just hope a miracle will happen!" TK shouted.

Needless to say everyone was panicking. But on Mobius, it was borderline psychotic for one person.

"He's metal! He's gonna sink!" Blaze shouted. "I gotta get over there and save him!"

Blaze got ready to fly but Sonic grabbed her arm.

"Blaze you can't!"

"Yes I can! I have to!"

"Blaze, listen to me! You'll sink too! And you're powers are fire! You won't survive in water!"

Blaze buried her head into Sonic's chest and the hedgehog tried his best to calm her down. But it wasn't easy. Even Rouge was a bit concerned for him.

"What do you think we should do, Shadow?"

She turned to her left to see Shadow wasn't even showing any signs of concern. More like he was perfectly calm.

"Shadow?" Rouge wasn't sure he was all there.

Shadow slowly turned his head and looked at her.

"How many Emeralds does he have?"

Everyone aside from Blaze stared at him

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"Dammit there's no time! How many Chaos Emeralds does Blurr have with him right now?" Shadow raised his voice.

"Um…I think five. Why?" Sonic asked.

That was enough for Shadow. He reached behind his back and brought out the green Chaos Emerald. Then he remembered that the X-Tornado also ran on a Chaos Emerald.

"Fox boy! Where's your plane?"

"It's parked behind my house. Where it always is."

One second after that was said, Shadow teleported away and found himself right in front of the X-Tornado. He used the other Emerald as a beacon for him to track. He jumped on the cockpit and broke the canopy open. And right there in the main dashboard, was the silver Chaos Emerald. He yanked it out and then he warped away again.

He found himself in the middle of the ocean hovering with the help of his rocket soled shoes. In fact, he was right where Blurr splashed into it. He knew because there was a giant dragon floating in front of him and there were bubbles rising to the surface.

"What's he doing?" Sally wondered.

Now everyone watching the fight had a clear view of Shadow.

"Who is that?" Tai asked.

No one on Cybertron had even seen Shadow before.

"I have no clue." Trevor replied. "But what is he doing?"

Shadow held both the Emeralds in his hands and then he looked down.

"Heads up Blurr."

And with that, Shadow did something that no one ever thought he would do.

He dropped the Emeralds into the ocean.

"What does he think he's doing? Now ALL the Chaos Emeralds are gone forever!" Rouge complained.

Rouge just barely dodged a fireball shot at her head.

"Excuse me! But I think my husband drowning is of bigger concern than your love for those stupid rocks!" Blaze shouted.

"Both of you calm down! This is the last thing we need!" Amy tried to keep the peace.

As the quarrel there continued, Shadow had his own problem to deal with. A giant robotic dragon.

"Well well well. I never thought I would see you again anytime soon." Eggman said.

Shadow dashed forward and began to skate above the water. Then he jumped and his hands glowed yellow.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

The spears bounced off like nothing at all. But then while Shadow was still in the air, the tail of the dragon wrapped around his body and squeezed tight so he couldn't move. Then the tail moved so it was right in front of the dragon's face.

"How ironic. By grandfather created you, and now his grandson shall be you're doom." Eggman's voice came.

The dragon opened its mouth and a bright red sphere of energy grew inside.

But then both of them failed to notice something. Behind them in the ocean, there was a small part of it glowing a bright yellow. Then something came out of it in a bright streak of gold. It flew right for the dragon and went right through the mouth cutting off the power supply for the laser. The sphere vanished and Shadow was released. The hedgehog was able to turn on his shoes again and hovered over the sea and immediately looked around. Then he looked up in the air and saw that his plan was successful.

Blurr was flying. But he looked completely different. His suit had changed color from light blue to brilliant gold and his cape was floating like there was wind. The lashes on his head had grown longer. The three across the top of his head were curved down the back of his head and the other six on the sides curved up. His blue eyes had changed to ruby red like Shadow's. And there was a gold flaring aura coming off of him like steam. And there was a confident smirk on his face.

Shadow smirked too.

"Blurr!" he called.

The flying AutoKnight turned and looked down.

"No. Super Blurr."


	34. Let's Kick it Up Part 2

**Me: I only own my OCs and the plot.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 34: Let's Kick it Up (Part 2)**

**(Mobius; 12:30 PM)**

Suspended in the air above the water of the ocean, Blurr had just rose from the water in his new form that he named himself, Super Blurr. Inside the Egg Serpent, Dr. Eggman and his robot cronies were starting to sweat. First it was a digivolution, now a super form. They didn't know which one to hate more. On Cybertron, everyone else was watching the fight and they thought that he was sunk underneath the water.

"What…the…hell?" Tai muttered.

"Is that Blurr?" Gatomon said.

"OUR Blurr?" Patamon added.

"What happened to him?" Fry shouted.

On Mobius however, almost everyone knew exactly what happened. Only, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Blaze, and King Elias had no clue what was going one. Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Tails, and Cosmo did. Not even Nicole and Teletraan knew what happened to the AutoKnight.

"Well well well. It looks like he can go super." Sonic said.

Sally eyed the hedgehog.

"What are you talking about?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, Sonic. What are you talking about?" Trevor asked from the other line.

The call from Cybertron was still going on. There were two holo-screens in the room. One showing the full view of Super Blurr, and the other one with the call from Cybertron.

Sonic looked at Sally first.

"Oh yeah." He slapped his head. "I never told you guys about my super form. Did I?"

Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor all shook their heads no.

"It's simple. When I use all seven Chaos Emeralds at once, I become this invulnerable being known as Super Sonic. I can fly, and nothing can stop me. Shadow can do it too." Sonic explained.

"But that doesn't explain what happened to sugah-knight." Bunnie said.

"Yes it does, Bunnie." Tails raised a finger. "What we're seeing right now is Blurr's super form. That's why Shadow dropped those Emeralds into the ocean. He knew what would happen."

Blaze kept her eyes glued to the screen showing her husband who was literally glowing with a golden fiery aura. He never looked more magnificent. And those eyes, well in her opinion they were much prettier blue but that shade of red was a real attention grabber.

Super Blurr himself had his own feelings.

"_Whoa. I can't believe that actually worked. I mean, first I digivolve, and now I'm this flying super being. What's next? Am I gonna warp digivolve into my mega level next? But regardless of not being given a heads up about my own abilities, THIS IS FREAKIN AWESOME!"_

And now there was a big robotic dragon right in front of him that needed to be punished for endangering the life of a fellow Autobot. But first, he had to get that Autobot to safety. And he needed to call in the two people he wanted to be with him when he ended this Matrix quarrel once and for all.

He flew down and grabbed Shadow's arm and then dashed over to the oil rig. He landed on top of Silverbolt who was still badly damaged and then he teleported away.

All three of them reappeared back in the castle where everyone was. They all jumped when he came in with Silverbolt thudding on the ground. Teletraan began to scan the damage and everyone else just gathered in front of Super Blurr.

Super Blurr hovered off of the Autobot and then Sonic and Shadow stood before him. The three of them smirked.

"You ready, hedgehogs?" he asked.

The two of them nodded and then closed their eyes.

Super Blurr closed his eyes also and then held out his hands in front of him. His aura grew brighter and then out of his open palms, the flares of the aura reached out towards Sonic and Shadow and surrounded them.

And then Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor, Nicole, and Teletraan became awestruck by what they saw. Super Blurr was transferring his power into Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic's quills floated up and then they pointed upwards. Then his fur turned into a golden yellow and he gained an aura of his own.

Shadow's black fur turned into a creamy yellow but his red streaks and white chest fur remained the same. He also received an aura of energy.

All of them opened their eyes and all three of them had ruby red eyes. All the others watching on Cybertron had their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw what happened. Super Blurr looked over and saw them. But he didn't smile.

"I'm sorry I disobeyed orders, Trevor. But I had to." He said.

Trevor regained himself and shook his head.

"No, dude. You shouldn't apologize. What you did was the right thing. You saved all those people." He said. "If I were in your place, I probably would have done the same thing."

Super Blurr smiled slightly and nodded his head. Then Trevor spoke again.

"You have new orders now." A very wide smile spread across his face. "Go kick that guy's ass."

Super Blurr, Super Sonic, and Super Shadow all smirked at that.

"Yes sir." Super Blurr said happily as he looked at his two glowing hedgehog friends. "Boys, let's kick it up."

Super Sonic nodded and then he felt something grab his arm. It was Sally's hand. They two looked at each other and then Sally kissed his cheek. Something Amy was of course not fond of seeing.

"You be careful." She softly said.

"Don't you worry, Sal." Super Sonic assured her.

Blaze hovered next her husband with her flames and then the two of them kissed.

"I love you." She said. "And when you come back, you're gonna hear some big news from me."

Super Blurr looked confused.

"What kind of big news?"

Blaze giggled.

"I'll tell you when you get back. Now go get em, tiger."

All three of them then warped away and reappeared over the ocean in front of the Egg Serpent. Then the super trio flew right for the dragon. It opened its mouth again and fired several missiles. But all three easily evaded them.

"Shadow! You go up the middle! Sonic! You take the right! I got the left!"

Super Blurr gave instructions and they were followed. Super Shadow flew straight for the dragon and Super Sonic turned right while Super Blurr turned left. Super Shadow pulled up and flew right for the head and he made contact. The Egg Serpent was sent backwards a ways and then he was going all over the place when Super Sonic and Super Blurr came in from both directions.

"DIVE!" Eggman ordered.

Decoe and Bocoe complied and shifted the controls. The Egg Serpent flew downwards and splashed right into the ocean and hid underwater. The three super's all hovered in one place.

"Keep your eyes peeled." Super Sonic said as he observed the ocean.

That robot didn't have to breathe so there were no bubbles coming up to give a sign of where it could be. All the while, everyone both on Cybertron and back at Castle Acorn watched with great interest.

"Who is that other hedgehog with the red stripes?" Tai asked anyone.

"That's Shadow. He's a new friend." Teletraan responded.

"How good a friend?" TK asked.

"Well at first he didn't start out as one. He was the reason we failed to get the Matrix back the first time we tried." Teletraan explained.

"Why is that?" Henry asked.

"Because Shadow was on the other side and was able to defeat Blurr."

All ten human AutoKnights shared very surprised looks with each other after hearing that little bit of information.

"You mean that hedgehog beat Blurr up? And now he's on our side?" Trevor asked.

"I'll explain later."

The supers were still waiting. Waiting for any sign of movement. But then they got it. All at once. Several red laser beams shot up from out of the ocean. It was an upside down shower of lasers. The supers quickly began to evade them by moving, dodging, swaying, and even teleporting.

"Since when can Blurr teleport anyway?" Steve asked.

"Now's not the time to ask." Rika snapped.

As they kept on dodging, somehow, a conversation started up.

"Shadow? You mind telling me what else I can do in this form?" Super Blurr asked.

"When you're super, you can pretty much do whatever you want. And every single Chaos attack you have becomes amplified." Super Shadow replied.

"Like how?" Super Blurr asked.

"Focus all of your energy into Chaos Spear! Watch me!"

Super Shadow kept on dodging the oncoming barrage of lasers and as he did, his hands started to glow red. After he charged up enough power, he sung his hand across and shouted.

"SPEAR OF LIGHT!"

Eight red spears of powered up energy shout out of nowhere from all around Super Shadow. All eight of them went down into the ocean. But they apparently didn't hit anything because there was no letting up in the laser shower. But it was enough to give Super Blurr a plan. He looked over at Super Sonic.

"Sonic! Shadow and I will hold the fort up here! You go down into the ocean and try to find that thing!"

"You got it!"

Super Sonic nodded and then shot straight down for the water. He dove in with a splash and then Super Blurr and Super Shadow were left to try and launch a counter attack. As they dodged the lasers, the two of them kept swinging their hands and launching their powered up Chaos attacks.

It took about two whole minutes of swinging until the shower strangely ceased. Super Blurr and Super Shadow also ceased fire. Then Super Sonic blasted out of the ocean and he was literally dragging the Egg Serpent by its tail right out of there.

"I caught a whopper!" Super Sonic shouted with a smirk.

"Nice catch, Sonic!" Super Blurr called back.

Super Sonic spun around and threw the dragon back into the air. It wasn't easy, but Eggman managed to regain control and make it fly again. Then he charged at them and launched more missiles from the mouth.

Super Shadow got tired of dodging. Instead of moving out to the way of one of the oncoming missiles, he stayed put in the air right in front of it and held out his open palms. The missile hit his hands and it didn't go any further. Super Shadow stopped the missile right in its track and then turned it back around making it go back to where it launched from.

Super Blurr decided to add something a little extra. He reached for his hips and popped out his throwing stars which he hadn't used in quite a while. He grasped them in his hands and focused some power into the stars making them glow with an aura of their own. Then he threw them and the spun and flew in white streaks. The mouth of the dragon was still wide open and the missile exploded right in it. Then the throwing stars went through causing another explosion. Nothing was launching out of that mouth anymore.

"Way to go!" Super Blurr called as his stars came back to him. "Now let's finish this!"

"NO! THE MATRIX IS MINE! I FOUND IT! IT BELONGS TO ME!" Eggman shouted.

Super Blurr scowled as Super Shadow and Super Sonic flew next to him.

"No, Eggman. The Matrix of Leadership never belonged to you. And it doesn't to me either. It belongs to Cybertron and its people. It always has…"

Super concentrated all of his energy to come forth. And it did as his aura exploded and flared even more when his body started glowing white.

"…AND IT ALWAYS WILL!"

Super Sonic and Super Shadow followed his lead and their auras expanded as well. Then all three of them dashed right for the dragon.

"No! Stay away from me!" Eggman shouted.

That didn't do a thing at all. The supers kept charging. Then Super Blurr unsheathed his saw blade and now it was glowing bright white yellow instead of cyan.

"Let's spin it up, boys!"

And that's just what they did. Super Sonic and Super Shadow did their hedgehog spin while Super Blurr did his drill spin. All three of them headed right for the middle of the Egg Serpent.

Then they went through it.

And then came back and did the same thing. They made ten holes in that robot until finally, it blew up sending Eggman away screaming on his Egg Mobile.

The supers stopped spinning and smirked as they watched Eggman fly away.

At Castle Acorn, everyone who was watching expressed their happiness when they saw Eggman blow up. Blaze was especially happy because now she could tell her husband her news. And it was big.

On Cybertron, the ten humans high-fived each other and some even hugged.

"That was the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Steve shouted.

But then an explosion happened. And it was where the supers were. The three of them turned around and saw that the oil rig near them was on fire and that meant a very big boom.

"What's going on?" Super Blurr wondered.

"Some debris from the robot must have started a fire. That rig is gonna blow!" Super Shadow informed them.

"And if that happens, oil will start to flow into the ocean! We have to do something and fast!" Super Sonic shouted.

"I know what to do!" Super Shadow flew towards the rig with Super Sonic and Super Blurr in tow.

The three of them landed on the rig just as another part exploded.

"So what's the plan?" Super Blurr asked.

"Take off your inhibitor rings, Blurr. And then both of you follow my lead."

Super Shadow took off both of his ring bracelets and then his aura expanded even more than before.

Super Blurr nodded and then reached for his forearms. He too released his bracelets from his arms and they fell to the ground in front of his feet. When he did that, he felt all his energy pumping faster and faster. His aura was flooding out of him.

Super Sonic didn't need any rings. He just concentrated as hard as he could and the power came to him.

As the other two were wondering what Super Shadow meant, they got an answer when he held out his hands they started to glow white.

"Oh. I see what you're getting at." Super Sonic's hands also glowed white.

The three supers were in a circle. Super Blurr also got the idea and followed their lead. In the center of them, a giant white orb of unknown energy appeared and it grew larger. Then all three of them shouted two very famous words.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The white light grew brighter and brighter until the three of them couldn't even be seen. Teletraan had to zoom out with his Sky Spy to see what was happening. The light had completely enveloped then entire oil rig.

Then the light vanished just like that. And the oil rig was gone too. Along with the three supers.

"Where did they go?" Patamon asked.

"I don't know, Patamon." TK replied.

"Teletraan?" Trevor hoped he would know.

"I'm not sure either." The AI responded. "No one else knows either. And I doubt everyone else watching would know."

That last sentence grabbed Sally's attention.

"What do you mean everyone else?" she asked.

"It was Nicole's idea. She and I produced another viewing screen for the entire city of New Mobotropolis to watch." Teletraan answered.

"We thought the people were entitled to see the heroes of Mobius defeat Dr. Eggman." Nicole added.

"Yeah. But they just might have seen the demise of a hero." Sally said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

"You might wanna hold that thought." Tails pointed to the screen. "Look."

The screen was still zoomed out. And now there was a small light in the middle of it. And then Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and Super Blurr all reappeared.

"Oh thank you, God!" Trevor shouted to the sky.

Super Blurr and Super Shadow but their rings back on and they felt their energy return to them.

"Well I suppose we should warp ourselves home now." Super Blurr said.

"Nah. Let's just fly and enjoy the view. Besides, you could use the flying experience." Super Sonic said.

Super Blurr shrugged.

"Race ya back to the castle!"

Super Blurr took off and Super Sonic and Super Shadow soon followed him. As they flew, Super Blurr noticed something that he hadn't noticed the entire time he was fighting Eggman.

He was flying. He was actually flying. Now he knew how Blaze and GK must have felt every time they took off. Even Tails and Cream could fly. He looked down over the water and saw the beach take its place as they passed over the workers that he rescued.

Back at Castle Acorn, Sally and the others rushed out of the caste so they could see them come home. When they got outside the castle, they found that most of the population of New Mobotropolis was awaiting their arrival back. And then they started cheering when they looked up. The three supers landed right in front of the castle gate and in front of the Freedom Fighters. The people started to cheer for them and they just stood there with their faces. Super Sonic and Super Blurr were smiling. And of course, Super Shadow was scowling.

Super Blurr immediately turned around and looked at the Freedom Fighters.

"Where's Silverbolt?" he asked.

"He's still down in the castle. Teletraan and Nicole don't think he's gonna make it." Tails said sadly.

Super Blurr warped away and turned back up where Silverbolt was. Teletraan and Nicole were trying their best to repair him.

"His spark is losing too much power. I can't stabilize him." Nicole said.

Then Super Blurr floated over and held up his hand. A glowing green orb of light was conjured up and then he threw it at Silverbolt. The green surrounded the Autobot and three seconds later, it disappeared.

And so did every single bit of damage done to Silverbolt, leaving Teletraan and Nicole astounded.

Super Blurr teleported back outside where his friends were.

"He's fine now." He said.

Teletraan appeared alongside Nicole and so did the screen with the call to Cybertron. Blaze threw herself into her husband's arms while Amy rushed over and squeezed Super Sonic. Rouge walked over to Super Shadow.

"Not bad. I was afraid you would have lost your touch after coming back again." She said.

Super Shadow grunted. "Please. I'm the ultimate lifeform. My touch is always in my grasp."

"I think it's safe to say that we all got the touch. Right, Blurr?" Super Sonic asked.

Super Blurr nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Super Sonic nodded. Then his eyes reverted back to green and his quills stopped pointing up and drooped down again. His fur turned back into the normal blue that everyone knew. Normal Sonic was back.

Then it happened to Super Blurr and Super Shadow. Super Blurr's eyes turned blue again and the lashes on his head grew shorter and became straight again. Then his suit turned cyan again.

Super Shadow's fur turned black and that was all that happened for him.

"Oh honey." Blaze pulled him in and kissed him hard.

Everyone watching on Cybertron smiled.

"Hey Blurr." Trevor called.

Blurr stopped kissing and looked at his faraway friend.

"Nice job." Trevor finished. "But what did you do to that oil rig?"

"Me, Sonic, and Shadow here warped it into outer space so when it blew up, it would be far away from here." Blurr replied.

"Wait so…this warp you created. Do you think you could use that move to get us all back to Earth?" Tai asked.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Shadow answered that one. "You don't know me. But my name is Shadow. And I am the master of Chaos Control. And I'm sorry. But we can't get you guys home with it."

"Why not?" Violet asked.

"Because as powerful as it is, Chaos Control still has its limits. It can only go so far, we can't reach you. I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. We'll get back in our own time." Tai said back.

"But in the meantime. We should get back to work." Trevor said.

"Hold on. I have something to show you guys." Blurr said.

Everyone wanted to see this now. Blurr smirked, chuckled a bit and then reached into an open hatch in his suit. He pulled something out and spun it around on his finger. Then he grasped it with his full hand and everyone gasped at what it was.

Blurr had the Matrix of Leadership.

"You got it!" Fry shouted.

"Yeah. I ripped it out of that robot when I drilled through it." Blurr said.

Blurr examined the Matrix. He looked at it very closely. Almost of billion years worth of Cybertronian history, and he was holding it in his hands. Slowly, he walked over to Teletraan.

"You make sure this is kept safe along with that lens." He said as he held the Matrix out to him.

Teletraan grabbed the Matrix with both of his hands. Then he gasped himself when he touched it. He had just recently gotten his body and was starting to get the use of feeling certain things with his own hands. But never in his years would he imagine that he would ever get the chance to hold and feel the one and only Matrix of Leadership.

"Don't worry. I will."

Blurr nodded and then turned back to his friends on Cybertron.

"Guys, mission accomplished." He said with a smile.

Then he turned off his suit. His ring came back on his right ring finger.

"Very good job." Trevor said. "And Tak, next time something this important comes up, let us know. Okay?"

Takamon nodded.

"Alright then. We should go now." Trevor said.

"Uh…hold on!" Blaze stopped the call from ending. "Before you guys hang up on us, there's something that you all need to know. Especially Tak."

Everyone looked confused by that.

"What's going on, honey?" he asked.

Blaze grew a very wide smile on her face.

"Just a heads up, Tak. As soon as I say the next words that exit my mouth, you and I going to have to make a lot of decisions. Big decisions." She said.

"What's going on?" Tak grew anxious to hear what she had to say.

So did everyone else. Then Blaze looked straight into Tak's eyes and said three words that could be life changing to anyone.

"Tak…I'm pregnant."

And boom. That was the moment when Takamon swore he heard glass shatter all around him. Amy was about to squeal but Sonic covered her mouth before it could escape. Bunnie and Antoine smiled wide along with Sally. Shadow and Rouge only opened their eyes a bit more. Tails and Cosmo also smiled.

Everyone on Cybertron also felt happy for their friend. But it was Takamon who decided whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"W-w-w-with a kid?" he asked.

Blaze giggled. "That's usually how it works."

Takamon wanted to express how he felt. But he couldn't do it here in front of everyone.

"Could you excuse me for one second?"

He pulled one of the Chaos Emeralds and used it to warp away. Blaze dropped her smile.

"Is he not happy?" Cosmo asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Tail replied. "Nicole, where did he go?"

Teletraan waved his hand and made another holo-screen. Takamon was standing on top of a mountain breathing deeply and he still had those wide eyes on him.

Then his frown turned into a very wide smile and then…

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOO!"

The golden Digimon jumped for joy and kept jumping.

"YES ! YES! YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

This lasted about five minutes. Blaze smiled so wide when she saw him jump the first time. He was happy.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE?"

Takamon looked down. Then he looked around and saw where he was. He was over the ocean again. This had to be Angel Island. Knuckles' home. When he looked down, the red echidna was there with the rest of the Chaotix behind him. He Chaos Controlled down to them.

"Hey Knuckles. How's it going?" the Digimon greeted.

"We're fine. But why are you so happy?" Knuckles asked.

"Well let's just say that I'm gonna be the first digi-daddy."

No one had a clue what that meant. 

"What the hell?' Vector asked.

Takamon chuckled.

"Guys, I just found out. Blaze is pregnant."

"Oh. That's great, Tak. Congratulations." Mighty said.

"What's pregnant mean?" Charmy asked.

"It means Blaze is going to have a baby, Charmy." Espio answered.

"I should get back there. I kind of warped away without telling her how happy I was. See ya later. Chaos Control!"

Bam. He was back.

"Okay. Blaze I…"

He was cut off when Blaze attached her lips to his and then stuck her tongue down his throat. Everyone just had to smile at that. Only Shadow was able to hold back.

Blaze parted and looked at the Cybertron call.

"You guys start working faster. Because I want you all here for when I give birth to this baby." She said.

"Isn't pregnancy nine months? We have plenty of time." Steve said.

"You're wrong. Digimon pregnancies are different. Humans last nine months, Digimon last six months." Gatomon replied.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked.

"I'm a Digimon. How would I not know?" Gatomon replied.

"Don't you worry, Blaze. We'll be back in time to see you have the baby." TK said.

"I hope so." She said.

"But now we REALLY have to get back to work if we want to make that happen. Tak, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks buddy." Tak replied.

"See ya."

The call ended and the screen vanished. On Cybertron, Patamon and Gatomon went off away from the group. The news that had just been brought to them had really shaken them in their heads.

"Pata, I know we're not married yet. But do you think we're ready to have a baby?" the cat asked.

"I honestly think we are." Patamon said with a smile. "We've been together for years. And I'm sure we'll be home soon. So…yes."

Gatomon smiled. "Then let's go and make one."

"Okay."

That was the quickest okay Patamon ever said. He grabbed Gatomon's hand and rushed out of the room.

On Mobius, the happiness was still being spread. Cream had come up to them and hugged Blaze.

"Congratulations, you two." She said.

"Thanks, hon." Blaze said back.

"Oh wait til GK hears this." Takamon said.

"He's gonna freak." Blaze said.

"What should we do? Now that we have the Matrix and Eggman is defeated, what is there to do?" Sonic asked.

"I think it's safe to say we've earned ourselves some rest sugah-hog." Bunnie said.

"I agree, mon amour." Antoine said.

"Yeah. We've got six months until that baby comes out. Until then, we relax."

And they did. But that's a whole different story.


	35. The Jump Ahead

**Me: Hey bitches! How ya doing? Listen. I want everyone to read this chapter carefully. **

**Trevor: WAIT JUST A DAMN MINUTE!**

**Me: God. What now?**

**Trevor: How long has he been saying it, AK?**

**Me: What the hell are you talking about?**

**Trevor: You mean to tell me that you haven't noticed? ME the anon. Read the reviews he's posted.**

**Me: Okay. Uh let's see….oh crap.**

**Takamon: AK, who the FUCK is ME the anon?**

**Me: I don't know! Alright?**

**Blaze: Well I'll tell you what he or she is! Dead! Lock and load OCs!**

**(Trevor opens the closet to reveal a whole arsenal of guns)**

**Violet: Whoa! Where the hell did you get those?**

**GK: Shadow gave them to use for a just in case scenario. (Grabs a shotgun and cocks it)**

**Shadow: Happy to help.**

**Trevor: I'm ready to shoot someone! (Grabs and AK-47, a few magazines, and two hand grenades.**

**Takamon: What about you, baby? What are you gonna use?**

**Blaze: Well I got my fire. But it's always nice to have a little something extra. So I guess I'll take this. (She pulls out a bazooka)**

**Me: HOW THE HELL DID THAT EVEN FIT IN MY CLOSET?**

**Takamon: I got my staff. But I'll take this too. (Pulls out a mini gatling gun)**

**Me: Okay. I only own my original characters and the plot. Nothing else. **

**Oh and ME the anon, you might wanna start running!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 35: The Jump Ahead**

Four and a half months went by ever since the battle that reclaimed the Matrix. And a lot of things happened in that time. They even passed Christmas and New Years. It was now winter and there was snow both on Earth and Mobius.

Takamon made visits back and forth from Mobius to Earth many times. And very big things went down. Blaze's belly had gotten bigger and the baby kicked a lot. Takamon had gotten a steady job and so did GK. They work together in the same place in fact. GK works at MLB. Mobotropolis Local Bank. GK even wears a full on business suit every day to work. He's now wearing suits every night out because he says it helps him pick up women. Takamon works there too. But he doesn't wear a suit. He works for the mining division digging up jewels, metal, or whatever he could find so the bank could make profit. GK loved it there. But Takamon and everyone else didn't because they considered that bank to be the second most evil thing in Mobius right after Eggman. But Takamon needed the high payroll.

Even new romance bloomed. For one, Shadow and Rouge were together. Amy and Sonic were sitting right next to each other and surprisingly enough, THEY were holding hands. And a very strange thing, Patamon and Gatomon were there with them. But no one else. Everyone else was still stuck on Cybertron.

But probably one of the biggest surprises of them all, underneath Sonic's right glove, he was wearing a ring. An AutoKnight ring. Yes. In the time that had passed, Sonic had become AutoKnight number twelve.

To sum everything up without too much detail, Sonic got with Amy, Rouge got with Shadow, Takamon found a job along with GK so he could support the needs for his future child. Patamon and Gatomon found their way back to Earth accidentally when the space bridge mainframe malfunctioned and sent them back. And a huge battle took place back on Earth and Sonic became the next AutoKnight. Sonic the Hedgehog could now transform into an AutoKnight known as Trailbreaker.

From Wheeljack's explanation, Trailbreaker was a cyber ninja like Blurr and Jazz but more heavily armed than a usual ninja should be. Sonic wasn't really all for using weapons of any kind but he had no choice in that fight. His weapon of choice are a pair of Cybertanium sais. And what he loved about his new power most, he didn't lose an ounce of his super speed.

When Trevor found out he made a new subgroup like he had done with Team Lash and Team Recon. He made Blurr, Jazz, and Trailbreaker a new group simply named Team Ninja.

After the fight, Silverbolt returned to Cybertron but left the Matrix on Mobius for safekeeping. It wasn't safe on Cybertron.

(A/N: The AutoKnights 6.5 will explain everything in time)

Right now, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, Takamon, and Blaze were all having lunch at Uncle Chuck's Diner.

"Man. I miss TK." Patamon said.

"Hey don't worry man. You'll get your partner back in time." Sonic assured the little mon.

Teletraan appeared next to them.

"If you want, I can contact him on Cybertron." He said.

Patamon shook his head. "No thanks. I'm okay."

"Me too." Gatomon said next to him. "I'm just happy to be around friends."

Everyone had to drink to that.

"Here here." Sonic said.

Everyone took a drink of what they had ordered.

"So Blaze. How's the baby to be?" Tails asked.

Blaze looked down at her stomach and smiled.

"He or she is doing just fine, Tails." She replied.

"I don't get it. You got the ultrasound. Why don't you want to know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Cosmo asked.

"Because we want to leave that a surprise." Takamon answered. "We only got two months left in this pregnancy thing. And then the suspense will end."

Gatomon and Patamon frowned. Ever since they had returned to Earth, they had kicked up their activity up a notch trying to get pregnant. But they still didn't have any luck.

"I just don't understand why I can't get pregnant." Gatomon complained. We've been going at it almost every night for months now. Why can't I get a baby inside me?"

"I'm sure if it's meant to happen it'll happen." Bunnie assured the catlike creature.

"Yeah. But still, why can't it happen sooner?"

"Maybe it's the technique you're using." Blaze said.

Everyone eyed her with odd faces.

"Technique?" Antoine repeated. "What do you meen by zat?"

"Well, remember that night we came home from trying to get the Matrix the first time? You know? When Tak digivolved for the first time?" Blaze asked.

Everyone nodded at that.

"Well we came home to Bunnie and Ant's place and we got it on. And I know that's when I got pregnant. Now here's the thing. We did it standing up against the wall. I've heard that the position the female is in can really affect the chances of getting pregnant."

Blaze stopped and let the information absorb into everyone's head.

"Is that a fact?" Sally asked.

"Well it's a theory a lot of women have." Then Blaze turned to Gatomon. "Are you usually on top or bottom?"

Gatomon blushed. "Isn't that kind of my business?"

Blaze nodded. "You're right. Sorry. But try this. Change it up. Switch places. Stand up, do it on a table. Hang upside down like a bat if that's what it takes. I promise you. If that doesn't work, nothing will."

Gatomon was willing to try anything at this point in the game.

"Tonight, let's give that theory a shot. What do you say, Pata?"

"If Tak and Blaze don't mind. It's their house after all." Patamon replied.

Oh yeah. Tak and Blaze moved out of Bunnie and Antoine's place and got a house of their own.

"Dude. Go crazy and make as much noise as you need too. Believe me. As soon as that kid comes out of my wife, it will be a freakin contest for who will be louder. I promise you that." Takamon replied.

"Oh you're on." Patamon said with a smile.

"You guys are so weird. But we love you." Sonic said.

"What about me?" Amy asked upset.

Sonic sighed. "And you. I love you too."

Amy felt better now.

"And I love you." Amy leant over and kissed Sonic on his lips.

"Man I never thought it would happen. Sonic and Amy are actually together. Who would have thought?"

"I thought Trevor would get with Violet before that happened." Teletraan said.

The four Digimon all looked right at Teletraan when he said that. And Teletraan knew exactly why.

"What did you just say?" Patamon asked.

"Nothing. I should go." Teletraan said.

"Hole now, sugah. What do you mean Trevor and Violet?" Bunnie asked.

Teletraan sighed. He REALLY wished he didn't say that. But he knew they weren't going to let up on this.

"What I am about to tell you doesn't leave this diner. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded. "Now spill it, you Cybertronian fur ball." Blaze said.

"Alright. I'm sure you all know who Trevor Bauer and Violet Parr are. Correct?"

"The first two AutoKnights. From the past. Yeah we know." Sally said.

"Well, before they had to leave for Cybertron months ago, Trevor confided in two of his friends to keep this secret. He's in love with Violet."

Everyone shared glances of mixed feelings with each other.

"Trev and Violet? Together?" Takamon said.

"Well they're not together. Trevor hasn't told Violet. I don't know why." Teletraan said.

"Well let's check up on them. Can you connect yourself to the security camera feed in Iacon?" Takamon asked.

Teletraan began to fuzz as he tried that.

"Well I'm not really sure. I've never tried to…oh. Well how about that. Turns out I can."

Teletraan produced a holo-screen. It showed all ten humans in their barracks in Autobot HQ.

Now on Cybertron, not a lot of things changed except for the progress of both the ship construction and the network maintenance. Both teams were getting very close to being done. The outer portion of the ship had been finished and now all they had to do was complete the inside and they would be good to go.

Actually, one thing in fact DID change. It had been four and a half months and no one there knew how to cut hair properly. So all of them had to let their hair grow out. And they were still recognizable, but the change in look was hard to miss.

Trevor's dirty blonde hair grew so long it almost looked like he was going for a mullet look. His hair covered his forehead and was getting close to down to his eyes. His back hair covered up the back of half of his neck and was starting to curl upwards at the bottom.

Tai's hair was so long it wasn't even funny. It was at least two and a half feet long now and he was having trouble keeping it from coming down over his face.

TK's hair was actually showing through his hat now. Enough said.

Fry's hair not only grew longer and messy, but he was twenty nine. He also had the problem of facial hair. And shaving with those two giant blades of his as Sideswipe was no easy task.

Henry, Takato, and Steve's hair just grew longer. And that was pretty much it.

As for the girls, they had not problem with their own hair. And their hair grew a lot faster than the guy's did. Kari and Rika had no problem growing it out a bit. But with Rika, that meant giving up the whole ninja tie in the back she usually preferred. Violet already had pretty long hair. It was now all the way down her back.

But beside that, they were still the AutoKnights. The same ones everyone knows and relies on.

Also, not a lot of people have really taken notice of this, But during their time n working, Trevor and Tai have been sneaking off in their AutoKnight personas. No one knows where they go.

But right now, they were taking a break. And they were completely unaware that they were being watched right now by their friends on Mobius.

"You guys have been working on that ship for hours straight. How are you not tired?" Rika asked any of the six people on the ship team.

"It's all a matter of fitness, dear Rika." Trevor replied. "You see when one has the shape like I do, you can go on for hours." He boasted.

"Shape? What's that supposed to mean?" TK asked.

"Yeah. This is an alien planet. How can you even workout in a place like this?" Steve asked.

"Simple. When I came here for the first time years ago, different Autobots taught me different things to help me train and get used to my powers. Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus taught me weapons training, Wheeljack showed me how to transform between vehicle and robot mode, Mirage taught me martial arts, Prowl and Bluestreak taught me how to drive, and Brawn helped me get into shape." Trevor explained.

"Brawn? That dome headed Autobot?" Tai asked.

"Yeah. That Brawn. Very smart when it comes to exercise. I had to be well fit if I wanted to fight Decepticons."

"And did his methods work?" Fry asked.

Trevor stood up and grabbed his shirt with a smile.

"You tell me."

He pulled up on his shirt revealing his abs. And there was a full built six pack showing off.

And it was right there that Violet's secret attraction to Trevor just went up by 50 percent.

"Yeah. It's really easy to get this when you bench press a truck."

All the guys clapped and awed and then TK stood up.

"Nice. But I can compete."

He lifted up his own shirt to reveal a six pack of his own. Kari swooned when she saw that.

"Very nice." Trevor said. "Might I ask how you got that?"

"Soccer, basketball, and baseball. Sometimes all three at once." TK replied.

Trevor looked at him oddly.

"How can anyone play soccer, basketball, and baseball at the same time?" he asked.

"With a very big amount of difficulty." TK replied.

Kari stood up and rubbed TK's six pack.

"I love it. It feels great." She said.

"Let me in on this." Henry stood up.

Rika and Takato started at each other with shock. Henry of all people. Then they understood when he lifted up his own shirt. He was built just like TK and Trevor.

"Tai-chi training. 6 years of it too." he said.

"Damn, Hank. For being someone who hates fighting you sure are built for it." TK said.

"How come I can't get that? I want that. Anyone got steroids?" Fry asked.

"Fry. There ain't no shortcut to sexy town." TK said.

"And right now, me, TK, and Henry are the only population. Anyone else care to join? Steve what about you?" Trevor

Steve wasn't really paying attention.

"Steve?" Trevor repeated as he dropped his shirt back down. "You okay?"

Steve looked up. "Just a little bored is all."

"Bored?" Rika repeated. "How could someone like you possibly be bored? We're on another planet inhabited by robots. How is that boring to you?"

"That part isn't." Steve answered. "But seeing that last fight a month ago in Station Square, it made me miss the action. Takamon and his friends are getting it all. Not that I'm not happy for the guy. I mean he's gonna be a father and all. I just really wish we could get some excitement too."

***EEEEEEHHHHH! EEEEEEHHHHH! EEEEEEHHHHH!***

The alarm started to blare and a red light flashed in the room.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon pretenders have infiltrated the base!"

Hot Rod announced the threat and Steve had his eyes to the widest.

"Okay. Now that's scary." He said.

"Your wish came true, Steve. It's time for some fun. Let's go guys." Trevor said.

All ten of them got up and ran out of their room and headed up to the main room. Steve was right about one thing. Takamon and his friends had seen a lot of action in the past months.

Now…it was their turn to be the spectators for once.

**Violet: Wait. You're ending it here?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Amy: YES! Me and Sonic are together! But how did it happen, AK?**

**Me: Ah. Yes I put so many plot holes in this chapter it's not even funny. But they will be sorted out. I am in the process of writing the first chapter or 6.5. It will explain everything in time. But until then, I have to find out where my four OC's went.**

**Tails: Didn't they go to kill ME the anon?**

**Me: Yeah they did. ME the anon, beware. My OC's hold grudges forever.**

**I'll have chapter 36 up soon. Until then, peace bitches.**


	36. The ShikibuBauer Connection

**I only own my OC's and nothing else but the plot.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 36: The Shikibu-Bauer Connection**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Autobot HQ; 1:30 PM Earth Time)**

The alarm was blaring throughout the whole dome that was Autobot HQ. In the main control room, the ten AutoKnights entered in their AutoKnight personas. Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus were at the main computer control board.

"What's going on, Hot Rod?" Ironhide asked.

Hot Rod and Ultra Magnus looked back and noticed the humans.

"We've just detected Decepticon Pretenders in the Energon Cube storage warehouse underneath the building. They're here for the cubes." Ultra Magnus said.

"Wait. What's a Decepticon Pretender?" Sideswipe asked.

"A Pretender is a special kind of Decepticon that can transform to disguise itself as any organic being it comes into contact with." Hot Rod said.

"So they're Decepticons that look like humans?" Arcee asked.

"Exactly." Hot Rod confirmed.

The ten humans smiled.

"That's right up our alley. We should be able to take care of these guys no problem." Ratchet boasted.

"Which way to the underground, Rod?' Optimus asked.

"Wait. You're all going down there?" Ultra Magnus asked a bit worried.

"Well why not? We can handle ourselves." Jetfire said.

None of the older experienced Autobots were at first all for letting them go down there. But they had been through a lot worse than a few pretenders. They could handle it.

"Alright. Prowl! Show the AutoKnights the way to the lift! Double time!" Hot Rod ordered.

Prowl came right over. "Follow me! We have to hurry before the whole stock of Energon is stolen!"

Prowl began to run. And there was good reason too. The Energon Cube supply in Iacon was greater than that of any other city on the whole planet of Cybertron. If the Decepticons got their hands on it, the results could be catastrophic.

Prowl opened the door to a giant elevator and the AutoKnights all rushed inside it. Prowl pushed a button and the door began to slowly close.

"Remember, be cautious. These Decepticons may be as big as you are but they can still be dangerous." The Autobot warned them.

They all nodded their heads.

"We'll be okay." Jazz said.

"Good luck, AutoKnights." Prowl said as the door closed up all the way.

The lift began to move down. As they did, the AutoKnights got ready. Optimus unsheathed his energon sword on his left hand and brought out one of his ion blasters with his right. Ironhide readied her twin cannons, Ratchet had his machine gun, and everyone else had what they had.

"I hope we're not rusty. It HAS been a while since we've been in a full on fight." Arcee said.

"That makes two of us." Chromia said.

"Yuriko was right." Ratchet said. "The Decepticons are getting as much energy as they possibly can."

"But how were they able to even get here in Iacon? We should have better defenses than that." Optimus wondered.

"They must have found a way to masque their energy signatures."

That voice came from all around them. And they knew who it was.

"Teletraan? Is that you?" Bumblebee said.

"Yeah it's me. I can see you guys."

"But how?" Jazz wondered.

"Look up and to the right."

They followed his instructions and then they found a camera looking right at them in the upper right of the elevator.

"There you go. Smile. We all can see you." Teletraan said.

"Wait a minute. All?" Jolt repeated.

"Hey guys."

That was Takamon's voice. Yes. On Mobius, everyone was still sitting in that booth in the restaurant watching the ten humans via holo-screen.

"We can see you perfectly." Sonic added.

"Well enjoy the view then, Sonic. It about time you got to see US in action instead of the other way around." Chromia said.

"Are you saying that brawl against the Starscream Triplets and those other guys didn't impress you?" Sonic asked a bit offended.

"Are you freaking kidding me? Sonic, you impressed the shit out of us. But it's time you see what WE can do." Optimus said. "In fact, Teletraan, do you think you can tell us what's waiting for us down there when the doors open up?"

He wanted Teletraan to access the cameras outside the elevator door. And he did just that. It was a long extending hallway that led right to the warehouse where all the Energon was. And there were plenty of pretenders waiting for them. There was even a whole wave of them with their plasma cannons pointed at the door.

"Knights, there are at least fourteen pretenders outside the door and I think they know you're coming. They're ready to fire as soon as those doors open up." Teletraan warned them.

"Well then we'll be ready to return that fire." Ironhide said as she cocked her giant arm cannons.

"Actually, if you'll all let me, I'll take these guys myself."

Bumblebee was the one who said that. And no one could believe their ears.

"Are you out of your freakin mind? You can't take them all by yourself." Arcee tried to convince her boyfriend not to go through with it.

"Listen. I know what I'm doing. And I'll be fine. I'm not called the team badass for nothing." Bumblebee looked around to all the disapproving looks he got from his team. "Come on you guys. I'll take out his first wave like nothing, and then it'll be a cakewalk to the warehouse."

"Bee, use your head here, man. You against fourteen of them?" Jetfire asked.

"In case you've forgotten, these aren't full size Decepticons. Trust me. I'll be okay."

Optimus had to be the one to give the okay on this. And everyone, especially Arcee, was looking at him as if they were begging him to not do it. And he had to make up his mind fast. They were almost down there.

Optimus wasn't sure what to do. He was up against the wall here. But then the elevator stopped moving, his decision came out.

"Everyone on the side of the door except for Bee."

All of them gasped.

"Optimus you can't be serious!" Arcee cried.

"Listen, Arcee. Have faith in him. He's good. He's VERY good. I have faith. You should too."

Optimus stood on the side of the door and Arcee nodded and walked over to Bumblebee.

"I do have faith in you." Arcee then kissed Bumblebee quickly. "Be careful."

Bumblebee nodded and then everyone gathered on both sides of the door while Bumblebee stood right in the center of the elevator.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Jolt said.

Bumblebee smirked.

"Trust me. I do."

Then he reached for his hips and slots opened up on each side. A handle popped out of each one and he grabbed both of them and pulled. He unsheathed two red glowing energon swords and twirled them like drumsticks.

In the time that passed, a few of them got upgrades in weaponry as well as other things.

On Mobius, there were mixed reactions.

"Just him against all of them? Is he delusional?" Cosmo asked.

"No. He's one of the most level-headed people on that time." Patamon said.

"But it's just him against fourteen of them. He doesn't stand a chance." Antoine assumed.

"Oh yeah?" Takamon had a smirk on his face as he pointed to the screen. "Watch this."

All of them directed their attention to the screen. Outside the door, all the Decepticons had their weapons locked on the door ready to unleash hell when it opened.

And then it did and Bumblebee came rushing out of it. All the Decepticons began to open fire. Purple lasers flew at Bumblebee like a hailstorm. But none of them hit. Bumblebee was twirling his swords so fast it liked like there was a glowing red force field in front of him. None of the lasers got through. Bumblebee was deflecting every single one of them. As he advanced forward, the lasers were bouncing around all over the place they managed to come into contact with some of the Decepticons who fired them, taking them offline and killing them.

Bumblebee turned and faced on pretender as he passed by and reflected a laser back at him killing another one. Halfway up the wave, he stopped. As one of his blades passed by his eyes, he saw in the reflection that there was a pretender right behind him with his gun pointed right at his head. Immediately, Bumblebee turned around and right as the shot was fired, he stopped twirling his blades, and swung his right one down as the laser closed in on his face. The sword sliced the laser into two halves and both of them whizzed by Bumblebees head and went through the heads of two more pretenders. Then turned around and saw the con that just shot at him. He jumped up and swung both of his blades down chopping the con right up.

Then he looked down the hall again. There were only two more left. And they began to fire again. Bumblebee started to run forward twirling his blades again deflecting the lasers. Then when he was close enough, he tossed both of his swords up in the air. And then he jumped up to follow them. He was airborne over the laser fire and was doing multiple forward somersaults. Then he caught his swords and came down, and he swung both of them as hard as he could and took out the one on the right. Then he stood straight up and swung his left blade to take out the other one.

Bumblebee turned around to look back at his work. To him, it was beautiful. There were dead bodies of Decepticons everywhere. That's fourteen kills on the board for Bumblebee. He put his swords back where he got them and then called to his team.

"Its all clear, you guys!"

The other nine knights poked their heads out from the sides of the door and took a look around. It took a minute, and he was already done.

"Damn, Bee." Sideswipe said as he skated out of the elevator on those one-wheeled skates of his.

Everyone else followed him and Arcee ran up to Bumblebee and hugged him.

"Thanks for being careful." She said.

"No problem. Now let's go."

Optimus took the lead and then they all got ready for action again.

On Mobius, everyone had very wide eyes because of what they just witnessed. Everyone except for Patamon, Gatomon, and Takamon that is.

"And THAT is why Bumblebee is that team badass." Takamon said.

"Noted." Bunnie murmured.

The knights continued their advance to the door of the warehouse, but not all of them were really comfortable.

"You know, I find it kind of strange. Megatron sent his troops here to try and steal Energon from the only city that's still up and running. Don't you think he would have sent one of his bigger flunkies? Likes Starscream or someone?" Jolt asked.

Optimus froze on the spot when he heard that. Now he felt that same fishy feeling.

"You're right, Jolt. Something's up. Why would Megatron only a battalion of Pretenders to face us and not send someone stronger?" he said.

"Dude. Forget about it. Just accept the fact that he was stupid enough to do it and we can get an easy win." Ratchet tried to get his leader to look at the bright side.

"I wish I could, doc-knight." Optimus replied quietly. "I wish I could."

Despite his uneasiness, Optimus resumed heading for the main entrance to the warehouse. When he reached it, He found that the door was for a full sized Autobot to operate.

"Jetfire, would you mind?" Optimus asked.

"I got it."

Everyone backed up and away from Jetfire. Then his suit began to transform into his large robot mode. Jetfire's vehicle mode was an SR-71 Blackbird plane. It was a lot larger than everyone else's vehicle modes. So his robot mode was also larger. When the transformation was complete, Jetfire stood tall with those red glowing eyes. The original Jetfire used to be a Decepticon. So the red eyes were still there.

Jetfire got ready to open the door on Optimus' command.

"Whenever you're ready, Optimus." The flyer said.

"Hold up." Optimus said. "Teletraan, what's on the other side of this door?"

Teletraan accessed the cameras inside the warehouse and gave his answer.

"Just about six or so pretenders and that's about it. It should be…hold on."

Teletraan zoomed in on one of the Decepticons. It was a girl. A Japanese teenage girl with black hair.

"Guys, get this. Miki's in there." Teletraan said.

Everyone shared surprised glances with each other.

"Miki? What is she doing here?" Ironhide asked anyone.

"Why don't we go in there and find out? Jetfire! Open the door!" Optimus commanded.

Jetfire opened the door up and then quickly transformed down to his human mode again. Then all ten of them rushed through the door and quickly halted.

Miki was the first to notice them and then the other Pretenders saw their foes enter. Miki smugly grinned and jumped off a pile of pink Energon Cubes.

"Well well well. Long time no see, AutoKnights."

"I don't know what you're whole plan was, Miki. But it's over now." Optimus said. "Take em' out, knights." He ordered his team.

"Hold it right there, Prime." Miki stopped him. "You don't want to engage with us."

"And why not?" Optimus sneered.

"Look around you." Mike turned around. "We're in a room chock full of Energon Cubes. One wrong shot, we all go up."

Optimus growled. Miki was right. One badly aimed shot from anyone could accidentally hit one of the Energon Cubes and start a chain reaction. The explosion would be big enough to level Autobot HQ.

"Fine. But you're high off your ass if you think we're just gonna let you walk out of here." Optimus said.

"I'm aware of that." Miki started to walk forward. "Which is why I propose a duel to see who gets the stock of Energon."

Confused looks were shared with everyone there. Even the pretenders were a bit puzzled.

"A duel?" Ratchet repeated.

"Six on six. Team that wins gets the energon."

All of them were skeptical.

"Do you honestly think we're that stupid?" Chromia shouted. "You'll try anything to get all these cubes!"

"Regardless of what you think of me, girly, I still have some sportsmanship in me. My deal is honest. If you win, we'll leave. Now who on your team will fight?"

None of them were entirely sure about this. They may be smaller, but they were still Decepticons. But they all saw how Bumblebee handled himself against fourteen at once. SO this should be cinch.

So they agreed. Now they had to choose who to send out there to fight. Optimus already had his decision made.

"Jazz, you've dealt with her before. Think you're up for this?"

Jazz smiled. The last time he saw Miki was on Earth. And the two of them threw-down against each other when she first revealed herself to be Techno-Organic.* And Jazz used his newfound ninja moves to overpower her. He would have killed her if Yuriko and Hikaru didn't intervene however.

(* Chapter 11 of the AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide)

"I think I can take her."

Jazz slowly approached his opponent. As he did, he held out his arms and his nunchucks shout out of the sides of his legs and into the palms of his hands.

He stood across from Miki while the other five Pretenders lined up next to her. Then their opponents approached them. The other AutoKnights fighting were Optimus, Bumblebee, Arcee, Jolt, and Sideswipe. The six best melee fighters.

"Hold it." Miki said to Jazz. "Move, little boy."

Jazz looked offended. "What did you call me?"

Miki ignored him.

"I don't want to play with you." She looked at Optimus with a scowl. "I want HIM." She pointed right at the leader.

And Optimus along with the rest of his team were unable to determine what kind of bone Miki had to pick with him. But he was sure going to find out.

"Alright. If that's the way you want it, then bring it." Optimus said determined.

He and Jazz switched places. Optimus looked Miki dead in her eyes. This freak of a Decepticon actually knew his name. But no one knew why. Only she did.

Miki made a blue glowing blade extend from the side of her arm and past her hand. Optimus unsheathed his right energon sword and turned up the intensity of power. The blade grew brighter orange.

The other pretenders had blades like Miki did. Then the knights chose their weapons.

Jolt readied his electro-whips and let them out a few feet. Sideswipe unleashed his giant battle blades from the top of his arms. Bumblebee took out his twin red swords again. Jazz twirled his chucks.

Arcee reached behind her back and took a two-foot staff like object out of the back of her robe. Then she pressed a button. The top of the staff began to transform. Two large flat heads formed and in a few short seconds, a giant red glowing hammer was formed.

Another upgrade. All of them courtesy of one Ironhide.

Sonic was watching and took notice of that weapon. It made him think of something.

"Let's see. She's pink and she's got a hammer. Now WHO does that remind me of?"

He looked back at Amy with a smirk. She teasingly punched his arm.

"Very funny. But there's only one of me."

"I know."

The two of them pecked each other and quickly got back to what was happening on Cybertron.

"I still can't believe Miki's there." Takamon said.

"Wait." Blaze said. "You've met that psycho bitch before?" she asked her husband.

"Only once." Takamon answered. "It's a very long story."

In the warehouse. It was pretty much a stare down. Then Optimus raised his sword up to his face ready to either attack or defend himself. Everyone else got ready too while Jetfire, Chromia, Ratchet, and Ironhide took cover behind a stack of Energon.

Then Miki lunged at Optimus and tried to slice him down the middle. Optimus was quick to block and then he and Miki became locked in a full on sword fight.

The other pretenders began to attack their respected targets as well and they drifted off in their own directions.

Jazz was having no problem at all with his Decepticon. He was blocking every single punch and kick with one had behind his back.

"Man, this isn't even a challenge for a ninja. So I'm gonna this quick for you."

Jazz's boots began to transform. The soles opened up and then there were five round nozzles showing. Much like Shadow's rocket shoes. In fact, they were exactly like Shadow's shoes. It was another upgrade Jazz had received.

(Another plothole that will be explained in 6.5)

His shoes turned on and then he dashed away from his con and began to run in circles around him. The pretender didn't even know what to do at this point. Then Jazz jumped at him and swung his chucks. The con exploded and Jazz stood up straight.

"Well that was incredibly easy. Might as well see how everyone else is doing."

"I'm doing fine." Bumblebee walked over to him.

"You kill yours?" Jazz asked.

Bumblebee looked down. Jazz followed and saw that Bumblebee was holding the head of the pretender he was fighting in his hands.

"You know, Hot Rod kind of made me believe that these pretenders were tough. They're not."

Jazz had to say amen to that. Then the two of them walked off.

Arcee was still engaged with her fight. But she was actually doing pretty good. She hadn't made one offensive move yet, and there were no scratches on her. When the pretender swung the blade at her, Arcee evaded it quite gracefully. She was quite flexible. Then the blade went for her legs and she jumped over it like a professional ballet dancer. That's when she thought to make this quick. As she landed after that jump, she twirled around on her toes and swung her hammer. She connected with the pretender and it went into the wall. Then she ran over to it and smashed it into the wall killing it for sure. As she pulled the hammer away, little bits of scrap fell to the floor. She giggled.

"Thank god I never missed a single dancing class in junior high."

"Nice moves you got there."

Sideswipe skated over.

"I wish I knew how to dance like that." he said.

"You kill yours?" Arcee asked.

"Yeah. I tore him apart one limb at a time. It was a beautiful thing."

The two of them walked off.

Jolt was having a bit of trouble. His main weapons weren't exactly the best ones to go into battle with. But he liked them. He was swinging his whips like crazy but nothing was working. Then the pretender found an opening and ran up to Jolt kicking him in the chest. Jolt crashed into a pile of Energon cubes and his whips automatically retracted and transformed away revealing his hands again. The Pretender approached ready to bring his blade down on Jolt and he held out his hands bracing himself.

But then the pretender was thrown back as a huge wave of electricity came out of nowhere and hit him. Jolt got up wondering what it was. Then he noticed his hands. They were sparking with blue bits of electricity. Jolt had just discovered a new ability.

"_I can shoot lighting out of my hands? But…how? Wait. Now I get it. It must be some kind of electrokinesis. I can control electricity with my mind. And if that's true…"_

Jolt looked at the pretender who was still on the ground. Then he looked up. There was an overhead light right above him. He smirked as an idea came to his head. An idea to put his newfound power to the test.

The pretender got back up and saw Jolt with his right hand raised in the air. The light overhead began to flicker. Then Jolt brought his hand down. Out of that light, a huge bolt of blue colored lightning came down and struck the pretender sending thousands of volts through his circuitry. A few seconds later, the overload made the thing blow up.

Jolt had gotten the result he had hoped for. He could control electricity in his AutoKnight persona.

"That was SWEET, Jolt!" The other four that were finished came over to him. Bumblebee still had the head of his pretender in his hand.

"Thanks you guys. Where's Optimus?"

"My guess is he's wrapping things up right about now." Jazz suggested.

But then Optimus and Miki both came crashing through a distant pile of Energon cubes. The two of them got right back up and picked right up where they left off. Jazz was wrong. Optimus was nowhere near done. It was too hard to tell which one of them had the upper hand. When it came to swordsmanship, Optimus and Miki turned out to be pretty evenly matched. It kind of reminded them of a lightsaber fight in Star Wars.

Now all nine other AutoKnights were watching as the two continued. Optimus was walking backwards and that meant he was the one doing all the blocking while Miki was the one on offense. Miki swung at his legs and Optimus backflipped. When he landed, he swiped his sword at Miki's head and she evaded it. Then she brought her own blade in contact with his and pushed it to the ground along with his arm. Then she was swung her other arm and backhanded Optimus right in the cheek.

Optimus stumbled backwards almost falling over off balance. But he regained it and then saw Miki's arm blade coming down. He blocked it with his sword and then the two became locked in their swords. Miki started to push hard on her arm and Optimus' blade started to get closer and closer to his face.

"Die. Just like your sister."

Optimus gasped. Those words. The way she used them. How could she possibly know about that?

It was enough of a distraction to give Miki the chance to get in a few good shots. She punched him in the stomach and then gave him a hard kick in his chest. Optimus skidded on the ground a bit before stopping.

"I'll finish you another day, Bauer."

Miki started to run off. Everyone ran to their leader.

"Optimus! Are you alright?" Ironhide asked worried.

"I'm fine. Get her."

Bumblebee already had a plan. Miki wasn't too far out of range. But he wasn't planning on shooting Miki. Oh no.

He walked over to a pile of Energon cubes and found one. It was a smaller one the size of a soccer ball. Perfect.

"Hey, Jetfire."

Jetfire looked up and at the yellow knight. Then he knew what he had planned when Bumblebee started to kick the cube up and down like a ball.

"Pass it here, Bee."

"For the goal."

Bumblebee kicked the cube and it headed right for Jetfire. He got up and then he jumped.

"Bicycle kick!"

And he performed a perfect one. All those years of soccer had finally come into play. Jetfire kicked that cube as hard as he could and it headed right for Miki.

As it did, Bumblebee armed his plasma cannon and steadily waited for the right time. Then he fired a single shot and an orange ball of plasma energy flew right for the cube.

Miki looked back and lost her smirk when she saw an Energon Cube fly up to her. When it was right by her face, Bumblebee's shot collided with it and the cube exploded.

Miki was sent flying into another pile of cubes and Optimus got up in time to see it.

"Nice kick, Jet." He said.

Jetfire nodded. Optimus told Ratchet to go and get her. The doc-knight walked over to Miki. She had just got up and was about to make another break. The right side of her face was smoking and wires and circuitry could be seen. But then she froze when she saw Ratchet with his EMP pointed right at her. And it was on his left arm. The one she was responsible for having been replaced with a robotic arm.

"You're done running, Miki." Ratchet said.

"Yeah yeah. How's the arm treating you? How does it feel to be less of a human?"

That was enough for him. Ratchet shot his EMP and Miki collapsed in a heap on the floor. Ratchet then used his electro-magnets to pick her up.

"Let's get her back up to HQ and get her in holding. We can question her. Chances are she knows what Megatron is up to." Optimus said.

Everyone agreed to that. Optimus looked up.

"Tak? Can you and everyone else still see us?" he said.

"Yeah. We saw and heard everything. It's good to see you guys are still in fighting shape." Takamon said.

Optimus wasn't so sure about that. He just got beaten. But it all fairness he was distracted. And he needed to know about that. How the hell did Miki know about Amber?

"Yeah it is. Teletraan, do you have a lie detector built into your systems?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because I need you to read Miki when she gets interrogated. Can you do that from where you are?"

"Of course I can."

"Good. Let's go, Knights."

They all walked out of the warehouse with Miki captured and headed back to the elevator.

On Mobius, there were a few questions in the air. They heard everything Miki said, so they heard her say that line about Optimus' sister.

"How does she know about that?" Takamon wondered.

"Yeah. None of us knew until a few months ago." Gatomon added.

"Wait. What are you guys talking about?" Sally asked.

Patamon, Gatomon, and Takamon looked at each other.

"It really isn't our place to tell you." Takamon replied.

"Well if its concerning Trevor, then don't you think I'm gonna find out about it sooner or later since he's going to be my new leader?" Sonic asked.

Sonic made a good point. Everyone on the team knew. And Sonic was now part of the team as well. But everyone else shouldn't really know. But they were probably going to find out from Sonic anyway.

"Alright." Takamon decided to spill. "The truth is, Trevor is a lot like Cosmo."

Cosmo was the one most confused by that.

"What do you mean, like me?" she repeated.

Takamon sighed.

"I mean his the last one in his family alive."

No one understood. Well…yeah they did. It was easy to. But they didn't understand why.

"The last one alive? How?" Bunnie asked.

Takamon sighed again. He hated telling sad stories.

"Well, Trevor is a great fighter and a great leader and all. But…when it comes to his personal life…he's had a rough past."

Their expressions softened.

"How rough?" Blaze asked.

Takamon looked at his wife, then Sonic, then Amy, and so on.

"Trevor lost every single member of his family when he was very young." He told them what he remembered hearing. "First his mother died in childbirth, then his father got killed, his grandparents died, and then the most recent one for him was his twin sister, Amber."

Everyone slowly gasped. Sonic just frowned.

"He had a twin sister?" Sally asked.

"Yeah." Takamon answered. "He took it pretty hard. By the time his grandparents died he and Amber were living on the streets. But yet…I admire the fact that despite all that happened to him, he still woke up every morning and kept on living his life no matter how bad it was. He's a strong kid. He deserves to be our leader."

Takamon ended up smiling as he said that last part.

"He IS a good kid." Sonic agreed. "It's a shame he had to go through that."

"But that still doesn't explain how Miki knows about it." Patamon said.

"Well then we'll just have to find out now won't we?" Amy said.

"We'll leave that to them. The interrogation has started." Teletraan said.

Nicole fuzzed in.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked Teletraan.

"No." he replied.

On Cybertron, Miki was now sitting at the far end of a table with her hands and ankles in stasis cuffs. She was being interrogated by Prowl.

"Listen here. We all know that you're one of Megatron's top generals in the pretender army. So he keeps you in the loop. We want to know right now. Why is he gathering all this energy?"

Miki just laughed.

"Like I would tell someone like you."

Prowl slammed the table and stood up.

"Listen, either way this isn't going to end well for you, Shikibu. So you can either tell us right now what Megatron's planning, or we can throw you in prison for the rest of your days! Choose!"

Miki laughed again. But then she gave an answer that Prowl didn't see coming.

"I want to speak with Trevor Bauer."

Prowl stood right above her.

"Why do you want him?"

"You want me to talk? Get Bauer."

In the main control room, everyone had transformed back into their normal human selves. And everyone was looking at Trevor. Then he started to walk out of the room. But Violet cuahgt up to him and grabbed his arm.

"You're not actually considering this, are you?" She sounded scared.

"Yeah. I want to know how the hell she knows me." Trevor replied.

"But she could kill you." Tai said also a bit worried.

"Then you guys can stand outside the door. Just in case something happens. Alright?"

They all shrugged. That was reasonable.

"Fine lets go." TK said.

As they walked out, Yuriko and Hikaru came up to them.

"We just heard Miki's in holding. I want to see her!" Yuriko demanded.

"Well right now she wants to talk to me." Trevor said. "But you can go in after I'm done."

"You're not going to kill her. Are you?"

Hikaru just looked away still unhappy with her sister's view on Miki.

"She wants to speak to Trevor Bauer. Not Optimus Prime."

Yuriko knew what he meant by that. As an AutoKnight, he was a robot killing machine. But normal Trevor was unarmed. Bluestreak led them to the holding cell where Miki was. And Prowl was standing outside the door.

"Open it up, Prowl." Trevor said.

Prowl opened up the door and Trevor walked through it alone. After he was inside the room, Prowl closed it back up.

Trevor eyed Miki across the giant table. This girl wanted to see him for a reason and he knew it wasn't to discuss Megatron's plans.

"Prowl said you'll only talk to me." Trevor started. "Why?"

Miki's smug looked remained.

"Because out of everyone on this planet, you're the one I have a close relationship with."

That made Trevor forget about Megatron and anything else. It was time for the beans to be spilled.

"Alright, you wicked bitch. Stop screwing me. You know who the hell I am. And I want to know how you know me!"

Miki chuckled. She was getting a kick out of hearing him yell.

"It's very simple really. I know you one through that prophecy on the Junkion moon, and two through your family."

(The prophecy of which Miki speaks is another plothole that 6.5 will explain in time)

Trevor froze when he heard, "your family".

"How could you know me through my family? I've never met you before in my life until that day in Japan."

"You and I go farther back than that, Bauer." Miki replied. "Tell me something. What were the last words your sister said to you right before she died?"

That got Trevor fuming and he stormed over to her.

"How the hell do you know about my sister?" he hissed.

Miki smirked. She had been waiting to tell this for a long time.

"Who do you think was responsible for her death?"

What? That didn't make any sense. Trevor knew damn well what killed Amber.

"It was a couple of stupid gang bangers. I know who killed my sister."

Oh he had no clue.

"Who do you think told them to do it in the first place, Bauer?"

Trevor lost his breath. There was only one reason she would say something like that.

"You…you mean…"

Miki grinned even more.

"That's it, Bauer." Then it all came out. "Your family's deaths, aside from your mother, was all MY doing. So in a way, I killed your family."


	37. Trevor's Family History

**Me: I only own my OC's and the Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and turtleguy.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 37: Trevor's Family History**

Everyone watching, both on Cybertron and Mobius, were more shocked than they ever were before. The other nine humans on the AutoKnight team heard on the other side of the door and everyone on Mobius were still watching with Teletraan. Miki just said what could have been the most horrible thing that could have been said. She said that she was responsible for all the deaths in Trevor's family except for his mother.

Trevor was the one with the widest eyes out of all of them. Miki was just sitting there with her hands cuffed behind her back and a smirk on her face. Trevor shook his head.

"No…no. You're lying. You'll say anything to get in my head!"

"Believe what you want, Bauer. But these are the facts. Aside from your mommy, I killed everyone in your family that you knew and loved."

Miki's tone was one of pride. And that really pissed him off.

"If you really are responsible, which I still don't believe, why did you do it?"

Miki looked as if she had been waiting to tell this story.

"Long before the original Autobot platoon went to Earth, I was assigned to investigate some strange activity on the Junkion moon. Then I found that prophecy. At first I thought it was just a bunch of bullshit, but then again, how often do you see a picture of a teenage boy with wings etched into a giant wall of garbage?"

"What does that stupid prophecy have to do with anything?' Trevor asked getting angrier.

"I learned what your face looked like there. And then I was on another assignment on Earth. And that's when I coincidentally found you. I recognized your face."

Trevor didn't want to look at her. He turned around.

"If you spotted me all those years ago, why didn't you just take me out then?"

"That's what I was originally going to do. But then I figure why not kill you on the inside instead?"

That got Trevor and everyone else confused.

"Kill me on the inside?" he repeated.

"Yes. I figured if I caused you enough emotional pain, you would kill yourself. So I decided to off everyone in your family. Starting with your father."

Trevor's fist clenched. He didn't want to hear this, but at the same time, he did. He wanted to know the truth.

"What about my mom?"

"Your mother died of childbirth when she had you. That's kind of funny. In a way, YOU killed your own mother."

Trevor turned around and walked over to Miki and slapped her in the face.

"My father. What did you do to him?"

Miki regained herself from the slap she received and laughed from it. But she explained.

"I hired that thug to take out your father. And he did a very good job. But he expected me to pay him, so I ended up killing him in the end."

Okay. So the guy who killed his father was dead. But that still didn't change the fact that it was all set up.

Trevor didn't respond. He just started to breathe heavily and walked a few steps away from her.

"And then your grandparents…"

Oh god. What did she do to them? They were so old already. Why couldn't they just die in peace? But it seemed like they already did.

"Cancer and old age. The doctors at the hospital confirmed it." Trevor said.

"Wrong and wrong." Miki corrected. "Your grandparents were very big fans of tea. SO I decided to add my own little, 'secret ingredient'."

Everyone knew there was one explanation for that.

"You…poisoned my grandparents?"

"The assist goes to Mixmaster for that one. It's a very unique poison designed to imitate the symptoms of cancer. It was easy to fool the doctors. They both got the same dose at the same time one day, but interestingly your grandfather died two days later because the symptoms hadn't come yet. When they did, the doctor' assumed it was because of old age because he died in his sleep."

Trevor's mind flashbacked to that night all those years ago. He was little and he had just woken up from a bad dream or something because he found himself going into his grandfather's bedroom. He tried to nudge him awake, but he wouldn't move an inch. Even Amber tried to get him to wake up, but he never would again.

Back in the present, his eyes were brimming with tears of both anger and sadness. But there was one more person.

"Amber." He murmured.

Miki smirked. She knew all too well how hard it was for him to lose his twin sister.

"Ah yes. Your sister. That one was most entertaining for me to watch. And again, those three gang bangers were hired by me to take her out. And if they could, you too."

He started to breathe more heavy on the verge of a hysterical breakdown.

"You were actually putting up a fight. Pity that they could only get one of you."

Another flashback is what Trevor's mind was doing to him. He was re-living that night all over again. It was torture. The gunshot. And then the look and Amber's face when the bullet made contact. She looked so scared. She had never been so terrified. She was always the brave one. And then, Trevor got the gun and killed the three responsible. He picked up his sister and tried to run to the hospital to save her. But as much as he tried to deny it, there was nothing that could be done. She was already dead before he even got there. She died in his arms. When he got to hospital, he just stopped, look down, and saw her body go limp. And then, he was dead inside.

His eyes were now letting the tears go loose. And then his knuckles started to crack and his fists started to shake.

"But yet, despite my efforts, you somehow managed to not kill yourself. Which had always been a trouble for me. Because now here I am in cuffs, and you're standing right here."

"You're lying!"

Miki silently laughed.

"I speak the truth. And deep down, you know it. You're just afraid to accept it."

"Teletraan! I know you're in here! Tell me she's lying!"

On Mobius, everyone, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Takamon, they couldn't believe it nor did they want to. But Teletraan was suing his lie detector the whole time she was talking. And…

"Trevor," he started. "I'm afraid….she's not lying. Everything she said is the truth. I'm so sorry."

Trevor's world was falling apart around him. Everything he thought he knew about his family tragedy was just proven to be a set up to make him kill himself. Sure he didn't kill himself, but now he felt like doing it right now.

His tear level turned up to eleven, but then he turned around.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

He ran right at her and tackled her to the ground and began to wail away. Ten seconds into it, his friends on the other side of the door rushed in and pulled him off.

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO THE DEEPEST LAYER OF HELL THERE IS!"

It took all of nine of them to keep him restrained. Yuriko and Hikaru pulled Miki back up in her chair as Trevor was dragged out of there still screaming.

Yuriko looked down at her sister.

"Miki…how could you?"

Miki only glared at her sister.

TK opened up the door to the room all ten of them shared and the others all had to get Trevor in there. Violet elected to be the one to stay in there with him.

They literally had to throw Trevor in there. And then TK quickly closed the door and locked it. Trevor started to bang on the door and everyone took a step back.

"DAMMIT YOU GUYS! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Violet ran up to him and grabbed his arms.

"Trevor! Trevor, calm down!"

Slowly she started to get him away from the door. But then he jerked free of her and started to bang his fists on the bed and scream into his pillow. Violet approached him again.

"Trevor?"

He sat up still overwhelmingly furious. But he didn't speak.

"Trevor?"

Then she was taken by surprise when he started to cry into her shoulder. Violet didn't know what to do here. Then she remembered that night in Langley Falls when she was crying.

Slowly, she put her arms around him and tried her best to comfort him.

"Just let it all out, Trev." She whispered.

"…Amber…"

"Shhh. Its okay, Trevor. It's okay."

Trevor continued crying. And everyone else on the other side of the door couldn't help but sympathize. His whole family. Murdered.

On Mobius, everyone's feeling on the matter were pretty much the same.

"My god." Blaze murmured.

"The poor guy." Sonic said.

"But….why would she do it?" Cosmo asked obviously sad.

"There are some people out there who are just like that for no reason at all, Cosmo." Tails said.

"Oui. But…..do you theenk the boy will be okay?" Antoine asked anyone.

"Honestly, Twan, I'm not sure." Takamon didn't want to see hi leader in this state anymore. "Teletraan, go back to Miki's holding cell."

Teletraan nodded. Now Hikaru was the one interrogating his sister.

Ten more minutes passed on Cybertron. And it was then when violet exited the room leaving Trevor in there to be alone.

"How is he?" Kari asked.

"Not so great." Violet answered upset.

"What should we do?" Steve asked.

"Has anyone here ever lost their family to a psycho bitch Decepticon?" Violet asked them all.

Yeah. That was a big no for everyone.

"Then there's nothing we can do but leave him alone. Let's just….go to the control room and hope Hikaru can get something out of her."

Everyone had to agree to that. When they got up there, the stood in front of the main screen and watched Hikaru yell at his older sister.

"Man. Hikaru sounds like he wants to take her head off." TK said.

"I know." Fry agreed. "And speaking of heads TK, why are you still carrying that thing around?"

TK was still holding the head of the pretender he killed earlier underneath his arm.

"I dunno." TK answered. "Souvenir I guess."

Everyone eyes him strangely and then shrugged. After a few more minutes. Hikaru was called out and Ultra Magnus took a shot at getting some answers.

But in Trevor's room, he was still shaken. It was like he lost his whole family all over again. He's never told anyone this, but he sometimes suffers with PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He re-lives those horrible nights all at once in nightmares and when he wakes up, he's sweating. But now it was like this nightmare would never end for him. He thought he was doing better. Now he's just back where he started.

He reached into his pocket and took out his sister's golden walnut sized locket and opened it up. And he immediately tears up again when he looked at his sister.

Amber was the most innocent girl anyone could have ever met. She didn't deserve what became of her. He thought it should have been him. In fact. It was SUPPOSED to be him. He was the one etched into that giant junk wall on the Junkion moon. Miki was supposed to kill HIM. But she didn't. he had to live with this ongoing pain every day.

He pulled on his hair again beginning to cry again.

Then his hands closed up into fists and his eyes grew angry.

For the first time in his seventeen year existence, Trevor had now felt something that he never felt before.

A thirst for revenge.

And there was only one way to get it.

He put the locket back in his pocket and tip-toed over to the door. He opened it slowly and poked his head out. After seeing it was all clear, he walked out and closed the door and started to make his way back to Miki's cell. It was easy to get there.

But he knew no one was going to approve of what he planned on doing. SO he had to make sure no one could get to him. He got his plan. Now he had to wait for ultra Magnus to get out of that room so he could get going.

First things first, he transformed into his AutoKnight persona of Optimus Prime. Now he played the waiting game.

A few minutes later, Ultra Magnus gave up in talking to her and stormed out. He didn't even notice Optimus was right there below him.

Ultra Magnus walked back to the control room.

"Alright. So who else wants to give it a try.?" Ultra Magnus asked the whole room.

"You think one of us should try?" Tai wondered.

"That might not be bad idea." Hot Rod said. "You are humans like her, maybe you'll have a better chance."

Then Henry turned around to glance at the screen again. Then he saw something wrong.

"Guys, we have a MAJOR problem." He said.

Everyone looked and had the same expression as he did. Optimus was in the room with Miki.

"Oh this CAN'T end well." Steve said.

Ultra Magnus rushed out of the control room and headed back to the cell. But the other nine humans remained there.

"Trev, what are you doing?" Violet whispered.

"Is he out of his mind?" Rika wondered.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he knows what he's doing." Takato said.

Ultra Magnus reached the door and went for the keypad to punch in the code to unlock the door. But when he put his hand up, he saw that the control pad had been obliterated. Optimus had to be the one who did it. Ultra Magnus banged on the door.

"Optimus! I don't know what you're doing but I am ordering you to open this door! There is a control pad like the one out here inside the room with you. It is to the left of the door. Punch in the code 1755 and come out of there!"

Optimus heard every word he said. And his giant ion blaster was still in his hand. But he had no intention of leaving that room. He pointed the blaster at the keypad, and fired. The pad was destroyed.

"OPTIMUS! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ultra Magnus began to punch and kick the door in hopes of it coming down.

But Optimus was quick to remedy that. He grabbed the giant Autobot-sized table with his enhanced strength and walked over to the door. He jammed the table up against the door and Ultra Magnus was now blocked off.

It was just Optimus and Miki now.

"What are you doing?" Miki asked as Optimus put away his blaster.

Optimus walked right over to her and stood right in front of her with obvious anger in his eyes.

"You and I are going to have a little chat."


	38. Embrace the Dark Side

**I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy and review.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 38: Embrace the Dark Side**

Okay. Optimus is inside the holding cell with Miki with an evil look in his eyes. The other nine humans on the planet were absolutely terrified of what he was probably going to do. And as for everyone on Mobius, they were more shocked than afraid.

"What the hoo-hah does he think he's doin'?" Bunnie asked.

"Tak, you're the one who knows him the best out of all of us here. Has he ever been this mad before?" Blaze asked her husband.

Takamon shook his head.

"No. But then again, he's been on another planet for months. I don't really know what's been going on." Takamon replied.

"Well I think one thing's for sure." Sonic said. "Only one of those two people in that room is leaving alive. And I think Miki's chances aren't really high."

And he was indeed right about that. Miki just confessed her involvement in the death of Optimus' family. And Optimus just locked himself in that room with her. Yuriko was the only one out of all them scared for her sister's life.

In the holding cell, other feelings were in the air. Optimus was feeling hate for the first time being an AutoKnight. Sure he hated the Decepticons with a burning passion, but this was a whole new level of it. Miki was cool as a cucumber thinking Optimus wouldn't have the guts to pull off the act of being the 'bad cop'.

"I don't know what you hope to accomplish with this, Bauer. If none of the Autobots could get anything out of me, what makes you think YOU can?" Mika asked smugly.

Optimus glared at her.

"Because the Autobots don't plan on using the same tactics I plan on using."

That made Miki laugh.

"Don't try to amuse me, Bauer. I understand you're angry because of what you just heard. But deep down, you're just like the original Optimus Prime. You'll never condole violence. Not even with yourself."

Optimus only growled. Oh how much he wanted to pull out that spark of hers and crush it in his bare hand. But business first.

"Before I get to the official business, I want to know why. EXACTLY why you killed them all off instead of me."

"You already know that. I was hoping the fact that you lost all your family members at a young age would push you to kill yourself. But unfortunately that didn't work out."

"That's a lie!" Optimus yelled. "If you wanted to kill me, you would have killed me right there. But you didn't. You wanted me alive for some reason."

"Oh? Then tell me, Bauer. Why would I want to keep the only chance of the Decepticons being destroyed alive?"

Optimus had to think about that. He didn't go in that room with a written out speech. So he had to keep winging it.

"If I were to keep you alive by my own will it would be treason against the Decepticon cause and Megatron would execute me. I'm a soldier, Bauer! And I fight for what I think is right!"

Optimus stomped the floor and stormed over to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled on it.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR TO YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"

It was right there Optimus decided to have a little fun.

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with you."

He let go of her hair and walked a few steps away from her.

"What's that mean?" Miki asked.

"Your own father. He was a traitor too." Optimus looked back at her with an evil smile. "I looked it up. Mori Shikibu. Enlisted in the Japanese Military when he was twenty. A very high ranking man. That is until he decided to turn on his own country."

Miki was growing angrier and angrier. Now Optimus was talking trash about her own family. Something she didn't like.

"Your father leaked Military secrets to the Chinese. So he deserved the death he got."

Miki blew up right there.

"MY FATHER WAS AN HONORABLE MAN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISRESPECT HIM! HE WAS FRAMED! HUMANS LIKE YOU ALWAYS JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER!"

Optimus lost his smile. He just learned why Miki did it.

"Oh my god." He approached her again. "You never intended to kill me. It was never your objective to make me kill myself. Was it?"

Miki only glared at him in response while everyone else just listened on their ends.

"You wanted me to stay alive. So I would have to live with the pain. The same pain you felt when you lost your own family."

Miki growled. Optimus was a lot smarter than she thought he was.

"How did it feel to have your family ripped away from you for no reason at all? And then have to live with it every single waking hour of your life?"

"My family was more innocent than anyone could ever imagine! You should of just done your work with me and be done with it!" Optimus shouted.

"Face facts, Bauer. It doesn't matter what world you live in. Nobody is innocent. Probably not even your little friends."

Optimus growled.

"I refuse to believe that." he said. "Unlike you, I actually care for my comrades. I care for them all very VERY deeply."

"And that's what makes you weak. Your care for your friends is going to get you killed one day. And then you'll be able to meet your mother for the first time."

Optimus turned around and faced his back to her. He was now officially tired of this. He raised his left hand and covered it with machinery.

"The pain you felt…" His eyes narrowed into an angry gaze. "…..did it feel something like this?"

His left energon sword shot out of his hand and then he turned around and drove it into Miki's right shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miki's scream of pain ran through the whole base. In the control room and on Mobius, all of them winced.

"Oh geez! Has he lost his mind?" Steve shouted.

"Wheeljack! Perceptor! Get to the door and get it open! Fast!" Hot Rod ordered.

Wheeljack and Perceptor nodded and ran out of the control room. Back in the holding cell, Optimus kept his sword lodged inside Miki's shoulder. And she was hurting badly. But it wasn't life threatening. Miki was only half human. So being stabbed wasn't all that big a deal. But if the blade stays in there long enough, and moves around in the process, serious internal damage could be done. And Optimus knew that.

Miki's shoulder was bleeding a purpled fluid. Supposedly it was Decepticon based Energon. Optimus leaned down so his face was level with Miki's. And he still had the evil and somewhat crazy look in his eyes.

"Okay. We're done talking about personal crap. Now here's how this is going to work. You're going to tell me what I want to hear. If you screw with me, I cause you more pain. Sound simple?"

Miki gave no response in words. She was too busy breathing heavily to distract from the fact that her shoulder was hurting like hell. And seeing her in pain made Optimus smile.

"Good." He said. "Alright. Now tell me. What's Megatron planning? We know he's up to something."

Despite the pain, Miki found her voice.

"What…what makes you think I even know anything?"

Optimus scowled. Then he twisted his sword inside her shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

That caused even more pain to her.

"Even though you're a psycho bitch, I happen to know for a fact that you're trusted amongst him. Which means he keeps you in the loop. So start talking!"

The intense pain running through her body was unbearable. But she couldn't break.

"There's no way I'm telling you a thing. Megatron will kill me."

Optimus' sighed angrily and then held out his right hand.

"What makes you think _I_ won't?"

His right hand became covered with mechanical parts and then his other energon sword unsheathed itself from his hand. Then he angrily drove that sword through Miki's stomach.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Once again, the views all cringed at the sight of the stabbing.

"Mon dieu! Takamon! You're leader is insane!" Antoine cried.

"He's not insane. He's just a little pissed right now." Takamon said calmly.

"How come you're not freaking out like everyone is?" Amy asked.

"You really want to know?" Takamon didn't give anyone enough time to answer. "It's because I have no problem whatsoever with what's happening."

Everyone gasped surprised at his response. Even Blaze was surprised.

"Tak, how can you say that? Are you not watching what we're watching?" Blaze asked to make sure her husband was okay.

"Yeah. I mean come on. This is just wrong." Sally agreed with Blaze.

"Well let's see. Miki killed his whole family, and confessed that she actually enjoyed doing it. So yeah. I think Optimus is actually entitled to do exactly what he's doing right now."

"You can't be serious!" Cosmo was appalled. "He's torturing her! It's not right!"

"Yeah! Come on, Tak! You have to have some principals!" Tails agreed.

Takamon didn't respond. He only looked back at the screen and continued watching. Miki's shoulder and stomach were badly bleeding. And Optimus was keeping his swords in there.

"You think Megatron is what you're most worried about? Think again." Optimus said in a dark tone.

Miki opened her eyes just enough to see him clearly. His face was less than a foot away from hers.

"Let's try this again. What's Megatron's plan?"

Miki moaned in pain then responded.

"I want…I want to make a deal."

Optimus twisted both of his blades inside her shoulder and stomach making the pain come back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You get to live! THAT is the only deal you get! Do you understand me?"

Miki was in an unbelievable world of pain right now. There were two swords running through her body. One in her shoulder and one in her stomach. Thankfully she wasn't a full human anymore or she would have been dead by now. But she wasn't dead. Not yet at least.

"Start talking, Shikibu! What's your boss planning?"

Then Optimus heard a sound. Without taking the swords out of Miki, he turned around and saw the edge of the door emitting a shower of sparks. Wheeljack and Perceptor were on the other side cutting it open.

Optimus had to get the answers and fast. He turned and looked at Miki again.

"Listen, it doesn't matter what they tell me to do. I'm not leaving this room without knowing what's going on. Either you can tell me now, or I'll find my way back here again and think up new ways to cause severe bodily pain. What's it gonna be, Shikibu?"

Before Miki could answer, the door was knocked down and Ultra Magnus entered with his gun pointed at Optimus. Optimus stood up, retracted his left sword and took out one of his ion blasters and pointed it at Ultra Magnus. The other nine humans ran in too along with Hikaru, Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Yuriko. All of them were shocked to see their leader in the position he was. They all froze in fear that he might turn the gun on one of them if he gets angry enough.

"Optimus, put the gun down, and come with us." Kari said softly.

Optimus shook his head.

"Sorry, Kari. But I'm not done."

"Yes you are! Lower your weapon, Optimus!" Ultra Magnus ordered.

That didn't do any good. Optimus only tightened his grip on the handle of his blaster and kept it pointed at Ultra Magnus' head.

"Optimus, please." Violet whispered and stepped forward.

"Let my sister go!" Yuriko cried.

Optimus growled at that.

"You expect me to just let her go after what she did to my family. No chance in hell. She'll die at my hand before I ever just let her walk out of here."

"Optimus, you're not thinking straight. Let's just go taka a breather and we'll talk about this." Henry tried to take whack at it.

Now Optimus looked at him.

"No, Henry. For the first time, I'm seeing things more clear than ever before. I found out the truth today."

"Optimus….." Now it was Violet's turn. And she didn't want to see her best friend and secret crush like this. "…..please put down your gun."

Optimus stared at her. He was still in love with her and he still hadn't said a thing about to anyone else. But there she was in front of him telling him to stop. And he was hell bent on not doing that.

"Violet….you have to understand. I can't do that. Not after what she did to Amber."

His tone was softer. But that didn't change the fact that he was ready to shoot one of the Autobots.

While this was all going on, Optimus still had the sword right running through Miki's stomach. And when he stood up, the pain began to intensify. And the fact that he was slowly moving his arm around wasn't helping. He didn't know he was doing it, but he was. He was causing her more and more pain as long he kept that sword in there. Then….she couldn't take it anymore.

"Silo."

Everyone heard that word escape her lips. And then everyone completely forgot about what they were arguing about and only paid attention to the pretender. Optimus looked down at her.

"What did you say?"

It wasn't really the endgame Optimus had planned, but he figured out that it worked. Miki was breaking. She looked up and glared at him.

"Megatron…..he's sweeping the whole planet…..looking for Energon…to fill this silo."

Optimus put his gun down and faced her completely.

"What silo?"

"We'll get that from her. It's time you left, Optimus."

Yuriko started to approach him to make him leave, but Steve grabbed her arm with his robotic gloved arm.

"Yuriko, let him play this out." He said.

"What? And let him kill her?" she retorted.

"His methods are the only ones working right now. Let him finish this up." Steve looked up at ultra Magnus. "What do you think?" he asked the bot.

Ultra Magnus lowered his gun.

"Optimus…carry on."

Optimus smirked and then looked back.

"Well? That silo. Start talking."

Miki groaned. Now he got to torture her with an audience. Taking a deep sigh, she let it all out.

"Megatron has created an energy silo. In order to fill it he needs as much energy as he can find."

"But why? Why does he need all that energy?"

"He plans to re-awaken an ancient Decepticon from the bottom of the sea on Earth."

Now everyone took a step closer to hear better.

"You remember the story of Captain Hector Thorndyke?*"

(*The story was told in chapter 9)

"Yeah. I remember." Optimus answered. "Brawn said something about a giant Decepticon destroying his ship from underneath the ocean."

Miki groaned again. The sword was still there.

"It's true. Titano. His name is Titano. A giant Decepticon bigger than the Empire State Building powerful enough to crack continents in half."

"Why is this Titano con relevant?" Ultra Magnus asked from behind.

"That's where the silo comes into play." Miki answered. "Right now even as we speak, Titano is in a modified stasis at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Megatron plans to use all the energy in the silo to revive his spark and bring him back. And he needs it to be filled to the brim in order for it to work."

"Then we just foiled his plans. Because we stopped you and your squad from getting out of here with those cubes." TK said.

"You're such a fool." Miki said. "Sure you may have stopped me, but Megatron always has a contingency plan."

"What's that mean?"Optimus asked.

Miki lowered her head not wanting to say anymore. Then Optimus dropped his gun and unsheathed his left sword again. He held the tip of it up to her face.

"What. Does it. Mean?" he asked in that dark tone again.

Miki was now frightened of him. She didn't even know how it was possible, but she was scared of an AutoKnight.

"Delta alpha sigma gamma 253."

No one had a clue what that meant.

"What the hell was that?" Rika asked anyone.

Optimus looked up at the ceiling.

"Teletraan? What do you make of that?" he asked.

"It sounds like some sort of code. Let me take a look."

On Mobius, Teletraan had created another holo-screen right next to the one everyone was watching. And on the other screen, he was inputting the data in Cybertronian language. Then a whole bunch of fuzzy images appeared on that screen. And then a window popped up with the Cybertronian hieroglyphs that only Teletraan could read.

"It's a frequency for a security camera." Teletraan explained. "Very strange."

"Can you trace it and find out where it is exactly?" Takamon asked.

"Of course."

A radar layout of the whole planet of Cybertron came up on screen. Then a couple of crosshairs appeared and started to zero in on the camera frequency. Then they locked on.

"It's coming from…..Axiom Nexus."

"What's Axiom Nexus?" Tails asked.

"It's a city." Teletraan responded. "Well….it USED to be a city. Now it's just a bunch of ruins. Which doesn't make any sense. Why would a security camera frequency be active in that area?"

Nicole stepped into view and looked at one of the readings. She pointed.

"Look closer, Teletraan. The altitude of the frequency." The female AI pointed out.

Ever since Teletraan and Nicole started spending more time together, Nicole had learned the language of the Transformers. Teletraan looked closer just like she said. And that's when he saw it. The signal was coming from underneath the city.

"How is that possible?" he remarked. "Let's find out. Tapping into frequency…..now."

The other radar screen disappeared and then it was replaced with a live video stream of a security camera. The room they saw as dark and small. It was a prison cell. And then they saw who was occupying that cell.

There was a Mobian in there. And not just any Mobian. It was a brown furred squirrel with red hair. It was…..

"Elias?" Sally shot right up and got right in front the screen to make sure.

And it was. It was King Elias Acorn.

"No way. That's not possible." Takamon said. "Teletraan are you sure this isn't some sort of trick?"

"I'm sure. This isn't fabricated." Teletraan said.

"Wait." Everyone looked at Tails. "If the real King Elias is on Cybertron….then who's here on THIS planet? With us?"

Everyone's eyes went completely wide to the max as the realization rushed over them like a tsunami.

"Let's roll, Sonic!"

Takamon and Sonic shot up and dashed out the door. Sonic ungloved his hands and on his right one, he unveiled his AutoKnight ring. His stone was a flat grey with a two white pinstripes horizontally. And of course we all know how Takamon's looks. Both of their stones started to glow.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Both of them started to gain speed. And then two thirds of Team Ninja took off for the castle.

"BLURR!"

"TRAILBREAKER!"

Remember, Sonic is AutoKnight number twelve. His name now is Trailbreaker. His suit was flat grey all over with two parallel pinstripes on his chest and robe. His AutoKnight symbol was on his right shoulder. Also, his favorite red sneakers had turned black where they were red. The white strap and gold buckle remained the same.

"Let's wheel, Breaker!" Blurr shouted.

Blurr transformed into his NJRCR mode and sped off. Then Trailbreaker soon followed as soon as he attained his own vehicle form. Now Trailbreaker was a very fast ninja, but he traveled heavy back in the day and now the hedgehog has carried on the tradition. Trailbreaker's vehicle mode was a 2010 Chevy Tahoe that was very heavily modified. The shocks made the rise of the truck's body abnormally high. And above the windshield and in the front of the grille, there were a lot of extra lights. This truck looked like a monster truck. It didn't really suit the hedgehog, but when he first got the ring, he was in the middle of Station Square nearly being torn apart by psycho Decepticons. He didn't have time to find a sleek car like Blurr.

The two ninjas sped off and they literally rammed down the gate of the castle. Then they broke through the castle walls and transformed back into their suit modes. Blurr had his shield and saw blade unsheathed while on the top of Sonic's left arm, two giant cannon barrels were sticking out of his wrist. The castle guards immediately went insane along with Geoffrey St. John.

"What the bloody hell do you blokes think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Where's Elias?" Blurr asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Geoffrey shouted.

"Because we have it on good authority that it isn't really him!" Trailbreaker answered in his own shout.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Geoffrey yelled.

"They're telling the truth."

Sally came up behind them through the hole they created in the wall along with the rest of the Freedom Fighters.

"Geoffrey, there is an imposter here posing as my brother. Where is he?" Sally asked.

Geoffrey lowered his weapon and told the guards to do the same.

"He said he had to check something out in the lower levels. I didn't know what he meant."

Blurr and Trailbreaker gasped when they realized what that meant.

"The Matrix." Blurr said.

"And the lens." Trailbreaker added.

The two of the dashed off in streaks of cyan and grey.

Down in the sub-basement of the castle, Nicole and Teletraan had worked together to build a special chamber to keep the lens and Matrix in for safe keeping. It was a big room about the size of the Thorndyke's entry way. And right in the middle of it, there was a box. And inside the box, was the lens and Matrix resting on their own stands.

The door to the chamber opened up. And King Elias, the fake one, entered it. He then approached the box and observed it. Then his eyes glowed red. Decepticon red.

"Lord Megatron will be most pleased with this."

"Don't you move."

The fake Elias froze up and turned around. Blurr and Trailbreaker had already reached him with their weapons pointed right at him.

"The jig is up, con." Trailbreaker warned. "Step away from the artifacts."

The fake Elias smugly grinned and put his hands over his head.

"I don't think so, AutoKnights."

Both the pretender's arm transformed into twin plasma guns and then he began to fire red lasers at the two AutoKnight ninjas. They jumped out of the way and ten they returned fire. Blurr swung his blade and shot cyan crescent lasers and Trailbreaker shot huge blue plasma balls out of his double cannon. Then the fake Elias transformed into his true form. A freak metal humanoid Decepticon pretender.

"I am Switchflick. And you two don't have a chance."

Trailbreaker and Blurr eyed each other. This guy sounded confident.

"He's joking. Right?" Trailbreaker asked.

"It's a joke to me. Let's kill this bitch."

The two of them started to engage in the firefight again. Then a few seconds later, Switchflick reached into his hip and pulled out a small black orb object.

"I'd love to stay, but I gotta blow this joint. Literally."

Switchflick pressed a button on the orb and then it began to bleep in red. Blurr and Trailbreaker quickly realized what it was.

"Grenade!" Blurr shouted.

Switchflick dropped the bomb and his feet turned into rockets. Blurr and Trailbreaker were going to follow him, but they had to get that grenade away from there. They had seen how powerful Decepticon grenades could be during their fight in Station Square. If that thing went off where it was, half of the castle would cave into the ground. Not to mention the lens and the Matrix would be destroyed. They dashed for the bomb and Switchflick made away upstairs.

When he reached the top, he saw that everyone there had blocked him from making a clean getaway. Bunnie had her arm cannon, Antoine had a new sword, Amy readied her hammer, and everyone else had their fists up. And their weapons couldn't possibly hurt him. So he smirked and cocked his gun.

"Such heroic nonsense." He said as he pointed his gun.

But then out of nowhere, Trailbreaker appeared from a hole of white light and tackled Switchflick to the ground. Then the two of them got back up and began to duke it out the old fashioned way. Both of Switchflick's arms had extended energy blades coming from them. Trailbreaker reached for his hips and then he took out his main weapon of choice. His two Cybertanium ninja sais. He twirled them and the lines etched into them dimly glowed cyan with positive energon.

Then they lunged at each other. Switchflick and Trailbreaker engaged in a fight like a Japanese action movie. With all the dodging, bending, and jumping around going in, it was hard to keep up. Switchflick swung his blades right down on Trailbreaker and then he blocked the with his sais. Then he realized that where he had blocked them was in between the long tip and the side tips f his sais. He began to twist his sais and began to bend Switchflick's blades. Then the blades snapped and Trailbreaker gave the con a hard kick to the face. The con fell over and Trailbreaker went for it again.

As everyone else was watching, another white light shined and then Blurr came out of it this time. The front of his suit and his face was covered in black ash.

"What happened to you?" Tails asked.

"I had to take care of a bomb. Where's Breaker?"

Everyone pointed to the right. Trailbreaker had Switchflick in a headlock and he had it on tight. Blurr wiped his face clean using his robe. Then started to approach them.

"Breaker, move him to the left just a bit."

Trailbreaker nodded and moved to the left a tad. Then Blurr jumped, spun in the air, and when he came down, he threw his fist right into Switchflick's chest. His fist went right through the con's shell and it began to squeal in Cybertronian language. Trailbreaker released his grip on the con and it fell to the ground. Blurr pulled his hand out of the chest and as he did, he had a solid grip on a blue shining orb the size of a softball. He had Switchflick's spark in his hand and it was attached to many wires and circuits. He held the spark in his hand and glared down at the con.

"You never had a chance." He growled.

"You may have stopped me. But you'll never stop Lord Megatron."

He didn't listen to his words. All Blurr did was squeeze the spark in his hand. And then it burst into nothing at all and the sound of a machine whirring down came from the con. It's red glowing eyes dimmed away and the pretender went offline permanently.

Trailbreaker and Blurr turned their suits back into their rings. Amy came over and handed Sonic his white gloves which he had dropped on the way to the castle. Sonic put them back on his hands and the rest of them grouped up.

"Okay, the real Elias is being held in a prison cell on Cybertron. Why the hell would Megatron have any interest in him?" Sonic said.

Sally immediately went bug eyed again.

"Nicole? Teletraan?"

The two lynxes appeared in front of the group.

"Yes, Sally?" Nicole asked.

"Are the AutoKnights on Cybertron still on the line?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. We hear you, Sally." TK said through Teletraan.

On Cybertron, all of them were still in Miki's holding cell and Optimus still had his sword through Miki's stomach.

And on Mobius, Teletraan still had that holo-screen up that viewed them in that room.

"I think I might know what Megatron wants." Sally said.

"Why? He's looking for energy. Not prisoners." Henry said.

Miki cackled and everyone glared at her again.

"You have no idea what Megatron has." She said.

Optimus got ready to induce more pain to the girl who murdered his family.

"You better start talking. NOW."

"Hm. Before I sent that pretender there to replace the king, I did some deep background into your friends on that other world. It turns out the crown that the king wears is very….interesting."

"How so?" Optimus growled.

Sally answered that one.

"That crown has been passed down in my family for centuries. It comes from a magical entity called, The Source of All. I don't really know that much about it. But that crown able to create vast amounts of mystical energy for those who are able to access its power."

"Is it easy to use?" Violet asked.

"Unfortunately yes." Sally answered. "But how long has my brother been gone?"

"I sent Switchflick to Mobius via space bridge approximately four and a half months ago." Miki replied. "We easily tapped into that crowns power. But it flows very slowly and we couldn't make it go faster."

"You've been using that crown for that long and you still haven't filled up that silo? I don't believe you." Optimus said.

"It's a very big silo we're trying to fill. And we're almost there." Miki retorted. And once we do, Megatron will use it all to revive Titano at the bottom of the ocean. And then you'll go and say hi to your sister."

Optimus gained that evil look he had earlier. He raised his left sword and got ready to bring it down and end her life once and for all. And of course everyone freaked out.

"Wait! Optimus, don't!" TK shouted.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't." the leader growled.

No one could think of a good reason. He had every right to.

"She killed my father. My grandparents. My twin sister! She shouldn't even be here in this cell. But yet, fate has given me to her so I can kill her myself."

Optimus swung his blade down.

Or at least he tried.

When he tried to swing, he felt a hand grabbing his arm stopping him. He thought it was Yuriko trying to save his sister. But when he looked back, he saw that it was Violet instead. Then she whispered this to him.

"Optimus…..she's not worth it."

He wanted so badly to strike down his sister's killer. But the expression on Violet's face made him stop. She looked like she was scared of him. And that was the last thing he ever wanted to make her feel like.

He looked back at Miki and snarled. But then he pulled his right sword out of her stomach and retracted it. Then he did the same with his left one. Then both of his hands re-appeared. And lastly, he turned off his rings power and turned into Trevor again.

Then he just walked out of the room without a word, leaving everyone in that room confused. But it wasn't long until they all left too, leaving Miki alone again.

In the control room, all of them were trying to make sense of this. It took about ten minutes.

"So….Megatron is using that king's crown to fill up that silo Miki told us about. But why not just kill the king after he got the crown?" Steve asked.

"I'm not sure. But what are you guys going to do?" Takamon asked on his end of the call.

"What do you mean what are WE gonna do?" Fry asked.

"You guys are the ones on Cybertron. Not us. You guys have to rescue him." Takamon said.

"He's right. This is the king we're talking about. And he's my brother. I love him." Sally said sadly.

"You're absolutely right, Sally."

Everyone looked to see Trevor enter the room with his head held high.

"Megatron went through the trouble of capturing the king. Which means we have to go and get him back."

"Who's gonna be crazy enough to just walk into Decepticon territory?" Powerglide asked.

"That would be us. The AutoKnights." Trevor responded.

"Uhh….yeah. After what you just went through a few minutes ago, I'm not all for that." Tai remarked.

"I admit that I acted harshly. But this is more important than my personal problems. Megatron has a plan to destroy our world and he has an innocent prisoner. We have to go and rescue him and derail this plot."

Violet smiled and nodded.

"And since we know exactly where they are thanks to that frequency, we'll have no trouble finding the cons HQ." Trevor added.

Hot Rod nodded too.

"Spoken like a true Prime." He said.

Trevor smiled and looked at his team.

"It's true. What Miki said hurt me. But I'm not gonna let that get in the way of what I'm sworn to do. We have to free the king and get that crown back. And since Megatron doesn't really like the ten of us, it HAS to be us to go. Are you guys with me?"

All of them smiled. They had a great leader.

"We always have been, and we always will be." Takato said.

Trevor nodded.

"Then get yourselves ready, AutoKnights. 'Cause we're going on a rescue mission. To Axiom Nexus."


	39. Royal Rescue Part 1

**I only own my OC's. So enjoy this chapter. And by the way, I just thought I would update the roster.**

**The AutoKnight Team:**

**(The AutoKnights)**

**Trevor Jackson Bauer (My OC): Optimus Prime**

**Violet Parr (The Incredibles): Ironhide**

**Steve Smith (American Dad!): Ratchet**

**Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02):** **Jetfire**

**TK Takaishi (Digimon Adventure 02): Bumblebee**

**Kari Kamiya (Digimon Adventure 02): Arcee**

**Phillip Fry (Futurama): Sideswipe**

**Takato Matsuki (Digimon Tamers): Jazz**

**Henry Wong (Digimon Tamers): Jolt**

**Rika Nonaka (Digimon Tamers): Chromia**

**Takamon (My Original Digimon): Blurr**

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Trailbreaker**

**(Non-AutoKnights)**

**Yuriko Shikibu (OC)**

**Hikaru Shikibu (OC)**

**Patamon (TK's Partner)**

**Gatomon (Kari's Partner)**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 39: Royal Rescue (Part 1)**

**(Mobius; New Mobotropolis; Castle Acorn; 12:00 PM)**

Everyone had gathered in the throne room of the castle. Even Geoffrey and the palace guards had gathered. The mission to Axiom Nexus was going to be monitored as to Sally's request. Trevor was kind enough to grant her that. They were about to be video-briefed by Trevor and Hot Rod via Teletraan 1.

But right before it started, Knuckles and the rest of the Chaotix walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bunnie asked.

"We heard something about the king being a fake or something." Vector replied. "What's going on?"

"The Decepticons' dirty work. They planted a fake Elias here and kidnapped the real one months ago. Say hello to what we've had." Takamon reached behind him and pulled out of nowhere the body of the Pretender he and Sonic killed.

The Chaotix all took a step back and made strange faces.

"THAT is a Decepticon?" Julie-Su was a bit unimpressed. "It's so small."

"It's called a Pretender. It can take the form of any organic being. Or….at least it COULD. Before Sonic and I killed it."

"What are you going to do with it?" Espio asked.

"Dismantle it. Take it apart so it can never come online again. That's what we do with every Decepticon we kill. We take their asses apart." Takamon replied.

"Isn't that a bit of a hassle?" Tails asked.

"Not really." The golden one replied.

Knuckles walked over to Sally.

"Are you okay?"

He was able to take notice of her uneasiness.

"Not really. I just figured out my brother has been on another planet for months now." She answered.

"What did they want with King Elias?" Saffron asked.

"They wanted his crown to create an energy stock." Sally said as she rubbed her forehead. "I just hope he's still alright."

"Hey." Now Takamon approached her. "Listen to me. The AutoKnights on Cybertron are going to get your brother back. And his crown too. I promise you."

"How you can be so sure? Your leader nearly killed a prisoner for information." Cosmo questioned.

Takamon just looked at the girl.

"You obviously don't know Trevor Jackson Bauer in the same way I do."

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Autobot HQ; Control Room)**

Everyone inside the building that was Autobot HQ was hurrying to the control room to help prep. To help prep for a rescue mission that is. But none of the Autobots were going. No sir. The ten AutoKnights were going to be the ones to go. And in the control room, Hot Rod and Trevor were briefing both Autobots and AutoKnights on their strategy.

"Listen up everyone. We have a situation. Thanks to Trevor and his brief change of tactics of interrogation, we were able to get the information out of General Shikibu that we needed. Megatron's main plan right now is to revive Titano. For those of you who don't know, Titano is a giant sized Decepticon who could easily bring destruction to any planet. Now, Megatron also has a prisoner in his secret base."

Hot Rod had a small remote in his hand. And then he pressed a button on it and pointed it at the screen. The screen showed a photograph of King Elias. Then Trevor took his turn.

"This is King Elias Acorn. He's a friend of Takamon's on Earth. Megatron kidnapped him some time ago so he could gain access to his magical crown which can create an infinite amount of energy."

"OK. So when do we get out of here and trash some cons?" Mirage asked anxiously.

"None of us Autobots are going to go on this mission, Mirage." Hot Rod replied. "Our human allies are going to be the ones to storm the base. For they have already formulated a plan of attack. Trevor? Would you explain?"

Trevor nodded and did.

"We know the cons are hiding out somewhere underneath the city of Axiom Nexus."

Hot Rod pressed another button and the picture of Elias was replaced with an overhead shot of the ruined city of Axiom Nexus.

"And there's bound to be an entry point somewhere." Trevor carried on. "So listen up, AutoKnights. Because this is our To Do List."

The other nine humans nodded and listened carefully.

"Number one: we have to find a way in. Two: We find Elias and get him the hell out of there. And three: And this one was thought up by Steve."

Steve smiled and nodded. Then Trevor concluded.

"We're going to bring enough explosives and Energon Cubes to blow that base up as soon we leave."

"Are you sure that's wise? We don't even know where the door to the base is." Ultra Magnus questioned.

"But we're going to find it, Ultra Magnus. And when we do get inside, we're going to blow it. It's works in two ways. The Decepticons are forced out and into the open, and we cripple their present and possible future plans." Steve said since it was his idea.

"But…..you guys don't even know how big the place is. How will you know how big an explosion to make?" Tails asked from his end.

"A fair question. Let me explain." Steve got up and walked to Trevor's side. "We don't need to create a big explosion. All throughout that base, whether above ground or under it, there has to be power flowing through it. And that power flowing through it is Energon. It doesn't matter how it's being used. Energon is raw energy. And it is highly volatile. All we need to do is set off a big enough explosion to cause a spark in the power lines. All the Energon will ignite, and the base goes bye-bye."

Everyone let that information soak into their heads and processors. But then Tai thought of something.

"Why do we need to create an explosion? Can't we just find a power line and shoot it or something?" he asked.

"Yeah. I gotta agree. Are the cubes and bombs necessary?" Rika asked in agreement.

"Yes they are, Rika. As simple as it would be to simply spark the lines ourselves, the explosion would happen to quickly if we did that. We need to have enough time to get out of there, and THEN blow it up."

"Ah." Now Tai understood.

It seemed everything was worked out. But there was only one last complication.

"How are you guys going to get there?" Powerglide asked his human friends. "You all can't just fly inside Tai's vehicle form. The cons will spot you before you even get a chance to land."

Trevor's face dropped. That was the only thing he didn't think of.

"Crap. Let me think about that." he began to run his hands through his now longer hair.

TK, Kari, Rika, and Jazz all smirked and looked up at Wheeljack. They all had something up their sleeves. And it was time to reveal it.

"Trevor, we have a way." TK said.

Everyone looked at the boy.

"Oh? And what would that be?" the leader asked.

"We have to show you. Come with us." Wheeljack said.

Wheeljack, and the other four humans who were assigned to the space bridge network repair job were the first to leave the room. Then out of curiosity, everyone followed them. They led them down into the room where the mainframe for the network was.

Then Wheeljack diverted everyone's attention to the wall of the very big room. There was another screen in that room for Teletraan 1 and it flickered on. Now everyone on both worlds could see.

"What are we looking at, Wheeljack?" Violet asked.

"Just watch. You're gonna love it." Kari assured her friend.

Wheeljack went over to the main control board and pressed a few buttons. Then a circular door began to open from the wall from both sides. What was behind that door was a long round tunnel big enough to fit Tai's huge SR-71 mode and then some. Then tunnel didn't seem that long.

"What the hell is that?" Takamon asked from Mobius.

"It's a ground bridge." Takato replied.

Everyone had never heard the term.

"A ground bridge? What' that?" Trevor asked.

"It's a scaled down space bridge, Trev." TK replied. "This is what we've been working on for the past months. It doesn't have enough power yet to transport us back to Earth. But it DOES have enough juice to instantaneously transport us to anywhere on the planet of Cybertron."

Trevor's face and everyone else lightened up.

"Does it work?" Fry asked.

"We don't know. It hasn't been tested yet." Wheeljack answered.

"Well it's about to be." Trevor said and then turned around. "Hot Rod, can I count on you and everyone else for intel?"

Hot Rod nodded.

"Of course you can. Here." The robot tossed Trevor a small device which he caught and recognized. "Perceptor made a copy of Teletraan 1's portable form. Now he'll be with you wherever you go."

Trevor smiled and pocketed the device. Then he turned around and looked down the tunnel of the ground bridge.

"Wheeljack, turn this thing on and set it for Axiom Nexus."

"Right away."

Wheeljack entered the precise coordinates of the destination into the computer. Then he went over to a lever and pulled it. The sounds of machines whirring up could be heard on both worlds.

The tunnel began to glow. The road turned a bright white. And then the rounded wall glowed green with wavy bridge energy.

Everyone smiled at the new ground bridge.

"Just drive on down it, and you'll be transported." Wheeljack explained.

"So THAT'S what a space bridge looks like." Henry said.

"It took us forever to get it operational." Kari said.

"And now it's time to test it." Hot Rod said.

That was the cue the knights needed. All ten of them raised their hands and shouted the famous words.

"AUTOKNIGHT, TRANSFORM!"

Everyone was given the spectacular show of ten ordinary humans turning into the unknown heroes of the world.

"OPTIMUS PRIME!"

"IRONHIDE!"

"RATCHET!"

"JETFIRE!"

"BUMBLEBEE!"

"ARCEE!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

"JAZZ!"

"JOLT!"

"CHROMIA!"

It was done. The ten warriors were ready. All ten of them took a few steps forward to the entrance of the bridge.

"Hold on!"

Brawn came into the room and stopped them from leaving so quickly. In his arms was a pile of Energon Cubes.

"Did you already forget what your own plan was?"

The ten of them slapped their foreheads.

"Thanks, Brawn." Jolt said.

Brawn put the pile of cubes down and then Ratchet put them all in the storage dimension of his robe. Then Wheeljack handed something else to them. It was a small black brick with a clock in it.

"This is the bomb." Wheeljack explained. "Use the portable Teletraan to detonate. He'll walk you through it."

"Good work, Wheeljack." Optimus took the bomb and placed it in his own robe.

"Alright. Now we're all set. This mission is go." Hot Rod said.

Ironhide stood by Optimus ready to go into battle with him again. Then she heard him mutter this.

"This one's for Amber."

She looked at him and he took notice and looked back at her. The two smiled at each other and high fived. And then Optimus took three steps forward and gave off another catchphrase to the group.

"AutoKnights, transform and rollout!"

Optimus jumped up and then his body started to twist. His suit opened up everywhere on him and they let loose mechanical parts and they locked into place. When he landed, his Peterbilt 379 mode was complete and his engine revved as he took off down the tunnel.

Ironhide was the first to follow along with Ratchet. The two dove forward and their suits transformed into their respected vehicle forms. Ironhide in her black GMC Topkick mode and Ratchet and his H2 Hummer ambulance.

Then the rest took off down the bridge. Jetfire in his SR-71, Bumblebee in his Camaro, Arcee and Chromia in their Mustang GT modes, Sideswipe in his Corvette Stingray concept, Jazz in his Pontiac Solstice mode, and Jolt in his Chevy Volt.

The ten of them sped down the tunnel. And it seemed to go on forever. And then just like that, all ten of them vanished and the ground bridge powered down.

On Mobius, all of them were amazed at what a space bridge looks like. Then Takamon leaned his head close to Sonic.

"Told ya he says it."

Sonic chuckled and nodded. Patamon and Gatomon could only bid their partners luck on this. They wouldn't be able to see them on screen again until they actually entered the base of the cons.

**(Axiom Nexus)**

There was Iacon which was still standing. And it was huge. But then there was the second biggest city on Cybertron. Axiom Nexus. It was once a thriving city with buildings that reached the tip of the sky. But now it was nothing but a ghost town. The buildings that were once bright and multi-colored were now cracked, destroyed, and dull grey everywhere.

Right outside the city, a large green hole opened up in space. Then Optimus came out of it in vehicle form and transformed back to his human mode. He landed nicely on his feet and when he straightened his body he pointed his twin ion blasters straight ahead.

The bridge was still open and then Ironhide and Ratchet were the next ones to jumped out and transform. When they landed, they followed their leader and pointed their weapons ahead. Ironhide had her twin arm cannons and Ratchet had his right hand machine gun.

And then the other seven came out and landed right behind them with their own weapons drown and ready to fire.

After they looked around, they saw that there was nothing to shoot at. So they all stood up straight again. But then Sideswipe stumbled to the side.

"Anybody else feel like all their bones are vibrating?"

Everyone had to agree. That new ground bridge was going to take some getting used to.

"That must be some new stuff in that bridge you built, Bee." Jetfire said.

"We didn't think it would feel like that." Arcee rubbed her forehead.

"Pull yourselves together, knights." Optimus was the first to regain his balance. "We have a job to do. Now let's the find the entrance to this base."

All of them then approached the ruined city and entered its boundary. All ten of them couldn't help but look up at the shattered remains of what used to be an Autobot city. And this wasn't Optimus' first time seeing one, but it was everyone else's.

"How could they do this much damage to their own planet?" Arcee was upset over it.

"If you've been in war for too long, the reason you're fighting can be lost. And then you only have one objective. And that is to defeat your enemy. No matter the cost." Optimus answered.

"This war has been going on since before Earth was born." Jetfire said. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure everyone fighting forgot why they were fighting."

"Why are WE fighting then?" Chromia asked anyone.

"Because we have a reason to." Optimus answered.

"He's right." Ironhide agreed. "Megatron targeted our planet and he's hell bent on seeing it destroyed. I won't let that happen. That's the reason I'm fighting. That…..and for my family."

"I really hope I see them soon." Ratchet said. "Although they're going to freak when they see I have a robotic arm. Knowing my dad he'll probably take it off me for the CIA to study."

"Your dad IS kind of a fruit loop. No offense." Ironhide said.

"None taken. I'm well aware of that." Ratchet replied.

"I'm fighting for Sora. As soon as we get back to Earth flying right to Odaiba so I can hold her again." Jetfire said.

"Sora Takenouchi? The Crest of Love?" Jazz asked.

Jetfire remembered. His world used to be a TV show. So Jazz watched him on TV before the two worlds converged.

"Yeah. She and I are together." Jetfire responded.

"That is so cool." Jazz remarked.

"Thanks. She's really nice." Jetfire said back. "What about you, Prime? Why are YOU fighting?"

Optimus leaned the giant barrel of his ion blaster on his shoulder.

"I guess I'm fighting because I want to finish what the original Optimus started. That and I promised my sister I wouldn't fail her."

Everyone else looked at each other nervously hoping Optimus was really okay after what he did to Miki.

"Come on, Knights. Stay alert. This may have been an Autobot city before, but now its Decepticon territory. There's bound to be some around."

With that, they kept going. They walked through the city for a good fifteen minutes trying to find the stupid way in. But that was very much easier said than done.

"How are we supposed to find the way in? This city is huge. It could be anywhere." Chromia pointed out.

"We just have to keep our eyes open." Bumblebee said. "Don't lose hope."

"My eyes are as open as they could be, Bee. And I'm not seeing anything that says, "This was to the Decepticon base"." Sideswipe retorted.

"Wait." Ironhide froze.

Everyone else froze with her.

"What is it, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"Shhhhhhh." She held up a finger as she shushed him.

Ironhide heard something. It sounded like really loud footsteps. And they were getting closer.

"Somebody's coming." Ironhide said.

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked.

"Definitely. They're right around the corner. Hide!"

All ten of them scrambled to find a place to hide. Then they found one in an alley. Then the unknown person turned the corner. And it was a Decepticon. Full sized too.

This Decepticon was a bit larger than Megatron. About 40 feet in height. He was dark blue and had a red visor for eyes instead of two normal eyes. He seemed to have armor that came from a Cybertronian satellite.

Optimus poked his head out from the hiding spot to see. Then he quickly looked back at his team.

"Holy shit. It's Soundwave." He said.

"Soundwave? You mean that con whose ass I kicked back in New York?' Sideswipe asked.

"Yeah. It's him." Optimus answered.

"Well then let's get him right here right now." Ratchet said ready to shoot something.

"Patience, Ratchet. We won't engage. Not yet." Optimus stopped him.

"But why, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"Because….HE must know the way in." Bumblebee answered.

"Exactly, Bumblebee." Optimus agreed. "Let's follow him. But be cautious and try not to make noise. The first minute he realizes were here, he'll alert Megatron and this whole mission is shot to hell."

They all nodded and waited until Soundwave turned another corner. Then Optimus gave the wave of his hand signaling them all to move. Ironhide went first followed by the other eight. Optimus was the last one to run. All of them had to run because Decepticons are huge. They walk as fast as a normal human can run. But they were fast enough. They followed Soundwave all throughout the whole city of Axiom Nexus. It was hard to keep up with the con and also maintain a safe distance behind him. They ran for forty five minutes straight. But luckily, they had the strength in their legs of an Autobot. So they could run for much longer than this. But finally, Soundwave stopped. He stopped in the middle of an opening and the knights took another hiding place behind, believe it or not, the corpse of a dead Transformer. Ratchet poked his head out.

"What's he doing? Why is he just standing there?" he whispered.

"Just keep your eye on him." Jolt whispered.

Ratchet continued to watch Soundwave. Then he saw the con sink. Soundwave was sinking into the ground.

"Guys, take look at this." Ratchet gestured for his team to look.

Everyone wondered what he was talking about and then they looked over the dead Autobot and saw Soundwave's head disappear into the ground. When he was completely out of sight, the ten of them came out of hiding and ran over to where Soundwave was standing.

"Where did he go?" Arcee asked.

"Teletraan said the base was underground." Jetfire said. "So….somehow this must be the way in."

"There must be an elevator built into this part of the ground." Jolt said. "All we have to do is open it up and we're in."

"Everyone look around for a control panel or something. Anything that looks like it will open the door. It ought to be close by." Optimus said as he began to move his head in different directions.

Everyone else started to look around too. They all knew that it had to be nearby. But Ratchet remained still. Instead of looking, he reached up to his face with his right hand and squeezed the right lens of his glasses with his index finger and thumb. Then a tiny scope slid down the lens and it telescoped. Through that lens, Ratchet looked down at the ground right where Soundwave was standing. He was standing on the door that unveils an elevator shaft. He just had to open it up. He started to scan around for anything that could do that. Then twenty feet away, his scope found something. He rushed over and got on his knees.

"I found something!"

The other nine heard his voice and gathered around him. Then Ratchet used his left robotic arm to dig into the ground and lift up a large metallic panel like he was opening a giant trap door. Then he tossed it up and it opened all the way. Everyone looked at what was under that hidden panel. Buttons, wires, circuits, this had to be it.

"This must be the controls for the elevator." Jetfire said.

"But none of us know how to work it. How do we call the lift?" Sideswipe asked.

Ratchet kneeled down again.

"It'll take some time, but I think I can figure it out." He said.

"We've already wasted enough time trying to find the way in. Stand back. I'll open it up."

Chromia stepped forward and on her right arm, she armed her double barreled plasma cannon.

"Chromia, don't!" Jazz cried.

It was too late. Chromia fired her gun on the control panel and fried it all. Everyone shielded themselves with their hands. After the shot was fired, Ratchet wasn't too happy. He got up and got in Chromia's face.

"Are you insane? I was right there!"

"I told you to stand back. Didn't I?"

"Either way, you might have just blown our only way in to smithereens!"

Then a loud sound was heard. Everyone looked to the right and saw that the ground where Soundwave was standing was opening up. When it was done, there was a giant hole in the ground about twenty feet in diameter. Chromia smirked at Ratchet who growled.

"Well….it looks like we have our way in." Jazz said.

"Yeah but, where's the lift? This is just the life shaft." Jolt pointed out.

"Ratchet, can you call the lift?" Optimus asked.

"I'd probably be able to if the controls weren't fried." He shot a dirty look at Chromia. "Thank you very much."

Chromia waved him off. "Then let's just find another way in."

"No." Optimus said. "Ratchet, do you know how far down this goes?"

Ratchet still had the scope over the lens of his glasses. He began to scan the elevator shaft with it and soon gave Optimus his answer.

"This thing goes down at least six thousand feet."

"That's taller than the Empire State Building." Sideswipe said.

"What should we do, Optimus?" Ironhide turned to the wise leader.

"We don't have a choice right now. We have to drop down this thing."

Everyone's eyes went wind at the leader with shock and disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Prime. Could you repeat that? I thought you said something crazy." Jetfire said.

"You want us to freefall down this thing? That's insane!" Jolt had to show his disapproval.

"I know it's crazy. But it's our only way in right now. Look I got all planned out. Ratchet falls first…"

"I'm not too crazy about that, Optimus." Ratchet interrupted.

"Hear me out, Ratchet." Optimus went on. "Ratchet goes first and then we all follow him. When we're close to the ground, Ratchet will use his magnets and catch us all. Then well float down gently the rest of the way."

"That's really risky." Arcee said.

"Since when have we been afraid of risks? We're risking our lives already just by being in this whole war. So what's a little fall? It'll be like skydiving." Optimus said.

No one except for Optimus was full on board with this plan. But what was the alternative? Spend another hour waiting for another Decepticon to walk by and lead them to a different way in. No. Chromia was right. They already wasted too much time. And who knows how long Elias has down there. They thought he would have already been dead when the cons first nabbed him. But back to business. They hated it, but they all knew there was no other choice.

"Alright…..let's do this." Arcee looked down the hole

"I'm still not sure." Ratchet said. "Optimus, are you sure this is the only way?"

"I'm afraid so." Optimus answered.

Ratchet took in a deep sigh.

"Then I guess I'm up first."

Ratchet walked to the hole and stood right at its edge. It looked like the pit of death from that movie 300. Only a lot wider.

Then, he closed his eyes, and jumped off the edge into the hole.

"Alright. Everyone, let's go!" Optimus ordered.

Bumblebee ran to the hole and dove into it with Arcee at his side. Then Jazz and Chromia followed them. Then Jetfire and Jolt went in. Sideswipe was about to skate in but then he stopped at the edge.

"Swipe, what's wrong?" Ironhide asked.

"I can't do this. This is crazy!"

"Yes you can. Just jump." Optimus said.

"I can't!"

"Oh for the love of…!" Ironhide quickly got fed up.

The girl walked right over and pushed Sideswipe into the hole and he began to scream like a girl.

"Thank you." Optimus then smirked at her and moved to the side. "Ladies first."

Ironhide smirked back. Then as she began to lean over and purposely lose her balance, she blew Optimus a kiss. Then she vanished over the edge of the hole.

Optimus chuckled.

"God I love that girl."

Then he ran to the hole and followed his comrades.

"GERONIMO!"

All ten AutoKnights caught up with each other and Ironhide had to help Sideswipe, who was still screaming, straighten out. All ten of them had headlights on their chest help light the way.

"OPTIMUS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF WE DON'T DIE!"

That scream came from Sideswipe who didn't like the fact that he was pushed in.

The wind was rushing up their bodies' like nothing they've ever felt before. None of them had ever freefalled like this before. It was both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

After about another twenty seconds of falling later, Ratchet dove ahead.

"It's time!" he shouted.

Ratchet maneuvered himself so he was falling feet first, then he unveiled his electro magnets on his wrists. Then everyone saw the same thing approaching them fast. The ground.

"NOW, RATCHET!" Jetfire screamed.

Ratchet activated his magnets and then everyone got caught in a pink field of magnetism. All ten of them were now floating just fifteen feet from the ground. Ratchet turned on his magnets just in time. Then he turned them off, and all ten of them landed nicely on their feet.

"Everybody alright?" Optimus asked.

Everyone moaned their response. But they all came back positive.

"Alright." Optimus looked around where they were.

All the lights were off. But he spotted the door with the lights coming from his chest.

"Ratchet, what's on the other side of the door?"

Ratchet still had his scope out. He focused it on the door, and then switched it to X-Ray mode. Seeing through the wall, he saw two small Decepticons.

"Two pretenders guarding the door, Optimus."

"Well then let's open it and take them out." Sideswipe said.

"Don't worry. They're going to open the door for us." Optimus said. "Here's the plan."

All ten knights huddles as Optimus whispered his attack plan.

On the other side, the two pretenders had their arms turned into plasma rifles and they were itching to blast something. They don't really get a lot of action since they're in a secret base.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

The two of them quickly turned themselves around and pointed their guns at the door. The noise came from the other side of it. One of the pretenders went over to a control panel on the wall and the doors opened up. But there was nothing inside the elevator. Needing to investigate, the two of them approached the lift. Then they got past the entrance then….

….they completely failed to notice two AutoKnights on both sides. Sideswipe slashed one of them in half with his two giant blades, and Optimus took the other one with his right energon sword.

They left the bodies where they were on the floor and then they exited the lift. Optimus reached into a compartment on his hip and took out he portable Teletraan.

**(Mobius)**

It had been an hour and a half since the knights left, and needless to say, everyone just watching was starting to get impatient.

"Where are they?" Patamon said worried. "They should have contacted the Autobots by now."

"I'm sure they're fine, Patamon." Bunnie said. "Just have faith."

And then two seconds later….

"Iacon, this is Optimus. We're in. I repeat, we're inside the base. Initiating mission now."

Everyone took a sigh of relief when they heard the boy's voice.

"Teletraan, do you think you could find them? On camera?" Tails asked.

"I'll try. That frequency Miki gave us actually gave me access to the whole Decepticon security network. So I'll be able to watch them wherever they go."

"But won't the cons see them?" Vector asked.

"You're right. Which is why I have taken over their network and created loops for their feed. They'll see nothing wrong, and we'll see everything."

Teletraan made another holo-screen appear and on it, came visual confirmation of the knights being in the base. All ten of them exited the elevator and looked around.

"So now what?" Chromia asked. "We got in. But what do we do now?"

"Now, Chromia, we do what we came here to do. But we'll be able to do it faster if we're in two groups. So we're splitting up." Optimus said. "Arcee, Chromia, you go with Team Lash. Search for the crown. Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, and I will look for the king."

All of them nodded and they split up into their designated teams.

"Don't use your blasters. Since we're here, there's no way we're going to leave here undiscovered. But until the cons DO realize we're here, use your energy blades and make as little noise as you can. Understood?"

"Got it, Prime." Jetfire said as he took out his axe.

"Good luck." Optimus said to him. "And keep in contact."

"Will do." Arcee said.

Team Lash, Arcee, and Chromia turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Then Optimus looked at his own team.

"And as for us….let's find King Elias."

The five of them turned around and headed in their own way to do what they were supposed to do.

The mission is go. But will it be successful?

***The ground bridge idea was copied from that new series, Transformers: Prime. It looked pretty cool so I figured, why not use it?**

**And as for the teams Optimus assigned, I chose those teams because Optimus' team is the five from the first movie together. Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee. I just wanted to do that.**

**So….I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until the next one, peace bitches.**


	40. Royal Rescue Part 2

**First update of 2011. I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy chapter 40. Wow. 40 chapters. This is long.**

**And this chapter will finally give Optimus the weapon he's used throughout the ages. His axe.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 40: Royal Rescue (Part 2)**

**(Cybertron; Underground Axiom Nexus; Decepticon HQ; 2:00 PM)**

It was all silent inside the gigantic hallways of the Decepticon base. It kinda looked like a rip off of Star Wars only the halls were a lot bigger and not as well lit. And for both teams that split up, all of them could only think of doing one thing right now. They're job.

They were now inside a Decepticon base. For the past fights they had gotten into with the cons, it was on Earth. But now the tables have turned. The AutoKnights were on their turf now. And they all prayed that wouldn't affect their chances at making this mission successful.

Team Lash, Arcee, and Chromia were all walking slowly down a hall with Jetfire leading the way axe in hand and goggles down over his eyes. Sideswipe had his blades out, Jolt had his whips extended a bit, Arcee had her giant hammer, and Chromia had a red spiked mace in her hand. Not one of those ball and chain maces. But rather a yard long stick with a clubbed head with many spikes.

When they came to an opening, all of them pressed their backs to the wall. Then Jetfire slowly poked his head out the side and looked around.

"Okay were clear." He whispered.

All five of them turned the corner and then the silence broke again.

"Okay. How are we supposed to find this king's crown when we don't even know where it could be?" That was of course Chromia. "It's not like we have a map of this base."

"I'm one step ahead of you, Chrome." Jetfire turned around and pointed to his goggles. "My goggles have energy sensors in them. I'm tracking the crown through the energy it's giving off right now."

"So as long as Megatron keeps on taking energy from it, you can track it. Right?" Jolt asked to confirm.

"Yep." Jetfire replied. "Now come on. Let's keep on going."

As the five of them continued on, Arcee chuckled as she noticed something.

"You know, bro, this kinda reminds me of the old days when you used to be the leader of the digidestined. Remember?" she said.

Jetfire chuckled too.

"How could I possibly forget that? That was our very first adventure. And the greatest one I've ever been on. Although THIS one is right up there with it."

"Yeah. Adventures for us are kinda weird." Jolt agreed and got in the conversation since h too was technically a digidestined. "We go from fighting digital creatures to giant alien robots bent on the destruction of our world."

"Yeah. Forget camping in the woods for the summer. Fighting bad guys is so much more fun." Chromia said.

"Amen to that, sister." Sideswipe said.

Meanwhile with Optimus and his team, they were pretty much doing the exact same thing. Only difference was they had the portable Teletraan. And Teletraan was still watching them through the security cameras on Mobius. So he was helping to guide them through the base in hopes of leading them to King Elias. The five of them stopped at a door and looked at Optimus' hand where the portable Teletraan was.

"Teletraan, what's on the other side?" Optimus asked.

On Mobius, Teletraan accessed the nearest camera to that door and got its stream.

"You got two more Pretenders guarding the door, Optimus."

Already he hatched a plan to get rid of them. The same one he had at the elevator. He handed Teletraan to Jazz and then pointed to the left side of the door.

"Bee. Over there."

Bumblebee followed Optimus' instructions and stood on the left side of the door. And Optimus took the right.

Then instead of taking out his swords, Optimus reached behind his back. And out of the back of his robe, he pulled out a long staff that was about a meter and a half long. He pressed a button near the top side and then the thing transformed. From the topside on both sides, two half-circle blades flipped out and locked into place. And then the blades glowed orange. It was very large energon axe that Optimus had in his hands.

Bumblebee reached for his right hip and then he pulled out one of his red bladed energon swords. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz all stood out of the way as Optimus tapped the door with his axe twice.

A few seconds later, the doors opened up and the two pretenders walked through it. And then Optimus and Bumblebee made their move. Bumblebee sliced his target diagonally through the chest. Optimus raised his axe over his head and brought it straight down cutting his pretender in half right down the middle in two symmetrical pieces. As the two knights admired their work, Optimus also looked at his axe.

"Best damn Christmas present I ever got." He looked back at Ironhide. "Thanks, Hide."

Ironhide giggled and then looked through the door. It was all clear according to Teletraan so they all advanced.

"Optimus, when you get to the end of this hall, hang a left and there should be another door." Teletraan said.

Optimus and the other four followed the instructions from the AI. And then they stood in front of the door.

"Okay. This door is unguarded but on the other side is a shaft room."

Everyone looked confused.

"A shaft room? What's that?" Ratchet asked.

"It's a room that has no ceiling and no floor. Just bridges for every level. It's pretty much for exhaust that exits the base."

Jazz still had the AI in his hands.

"Hey Teletraan? How are you seeing all this?" he asked.

"I told you. I've hacked into the Decepticon security mainframe and tampered with their feed. I get the real time feed and I've created continuous loops for the cons."

"Okay. Now how long do you think it will be before the cons know they're being punked?"

That was actually a good question Jazz just asked. And everyone wanted to know the answer themselves. But Teletraan was still confident.

"Relax. By the time they realize I'm inside their system, you guys will probably already be back in Iacon by now."

"Are you sure about that? Because if you're wrong, we might have all fucked up in coming here in the first place." Ratchet said.

"I assure you, Ratchet. The cons won't ever discover me."

Optimus raised his axe over his head.

"I hope you're right, Teletraan. Elias's life depends on us."

With that, Optimus swung his giant axe down and he made perfect contact in the crack of the two sideways opening doors. Then he began to use his axe as a crowbar and began to pry the door open. But he was having a bit of trouble doing it by himself with such a big door.

"Ratchet, get your robotic arm over here and help me get this thing open."

Ratchet nodded and twiddled his fingers on his left cybernetic hand which still had the black leather like glove. As Optimus pried, Ratchet was able to get his hands in there and started to push the left door. Then Bumblebee got up there with him and pushed too. And then Ironhide and Jazz did the same thing to the other one and Optimus joined them. And then with one big push, both of the doors flew open.

"The five of you be cautious. Right above you is the bridge for the second floor and there are at least ten pretenders up there." Teletraan warned.

All five of them got back a bit and then poked their heads into view of the door way and looked up. They could see the bridge above them and then past that, a hole that went up, and below them, a hole that went down and never seemed to end.

"I got them." Ratchet held up his left arm.

From the top of his forearm, a hatch opened up and a mod popped out. It was a silver colored mode that seemed to resemble the shape of a hot rod's engine. There were two nozzles on the front of it.

"I haven't seen you use that EMP blaster in months." Bumblebee remarked.

"Well then it's about due time it got used again." Ratchet set the settings for his EMP and got it ready.

Then her reached his arm out and pointed it at the overhead bridge. The nozzles began to glow a golden yellow and then two narrow golden beams of electromagnetic energy blasted out of them. Ratchet hit just what he was aiming for. The underside of the bridge. The EMP energy traveled through the floor of the bridge and therefore, up the legs of every pretender standing on it. After a few more seconds, the five main knights were smiling as they watched ten pretenders fall off the bridge and into the endless abyss below them.

"Great work, doc-knight." Optimus said. "Alright, AutoKnights. Let's roll."

Team Lash, Arcee, and Chromia were facing similar situations regarding Decepticon guards on the other side of the base. Every corner they turned, it seemed as if there was a small group of pretenders waiting there for them.

"Why haven't we run into any of the big ones yet?" Jolt wondered.

"I'm not sure, Jolt." Arcee answered. "Although it's possible that these pretenders are all assigned to guarding the doors."

"You're probably right." Chromia agreed. "Starscream and all those other guys must have more important jobs than guard duty."

"Stop."

Jetfire halted in place when he came to another corner. And around it was one single pretender.

"My turn." Chromia readied her mace and got ready to get a kill on the board.

When the pretender turned around, she took a giant leap right for the con and brought her mace over her head and behind her back. Then she came down and swung that thing with everything she had. She got a direct hit and smashed the pretender's head right in, making it lifeless.

"If only Renamon could have seen me do that."

The other four of her group joined her and then Jetfire stood in front of what looked to be a barred window.

"Let's go through here."

"Jet, do you even know what that is?" Sideswipe asked not knowing himself.

"It's a ventilation shaft." Jolt answered.

"And according to my readings, this is a shortcut to the crown." Jetfire said as he tapped his goggles. Then he used his enhanced strength to pull the barred door off of the shaft and set it aside. The shaft was so was and big they didn't even have to duck down. They could walk right through it without even having to duck down.

"I don't get it. Robots don't breathe. So why would they make a ventilation system?" Chromia wondered.

"Probably because a lot of the machines require air to run through them. I noticed some that we passed by had fans in them so they could cool down." Jolt replied.

"That and let's not forget. Miki used to live here. So she needed the air to breathe." Arcee said.

Everyone frowned when Arcee mentioned that name.

"What do you think Prime's going to do to her?" Sideswipe asked anyone.

"Nothing gentle I'd imagine." Chromia replied. "I mean, the guy found out that she was responsible for the death of his family. What would YOU do?"

"I wouldn't worry." Jetfire replied. "As angry as he can get, Optimus is a pretty level headed guy. I'm sure he'll find a solution. Now let's go. Everyone in the vent. And Jolt, put your whips back. We don't you electrocuting us in there."

Jolt nodded and retracted his electro whips and then he got inside the vent with everyone else behind him. The whole ventilation system ran like a maze. It went left, it went right, even up and down. For the up and down parts, it was quite a ways to go. So Jetfire had to use his boosters and fly the other four with him either up or down.

As they walked, they had to sneak past the other openings in the vents so the cons wouldn't see them. And as they did, one caught their eye.

Through the bars, the five of them could see a whole room full of full sized Decepticons. All of them looked almost exactly alike when it came to colors and looks and whatnot. There had to be hundreds of them.

"Holy shit." Jetfire said. "That's a lot of cons."

"Where did they all come from?" Sideswipe asked anyone.

Jolt rubbed his chin and came up with the only answer he could think of.

"That energy silo Megatron made. My guess is he took a small part of the energy from it to make an army of Decepticon soldiers."

"If he has enough energy to spare in order to create an army like this, then he must be close to filling up that silo all the way." Arcee said. "And that means…"

"Megatron is just that much closer to reviving Titano and bringing Earth's destruction to a reality." Jetfire finished.

"Not on our watch." Chromia said. "Which way are those goggles of yours pointing, Jetfire?"

"The readings say to keep going this way." Jetfire pointed down the shaft in the way they were already going before they stopped to view the army in the making.

Jetfire started down the shaft again and Arcee opened up her wrist comm.

"Optimus, this is Arcee. Come in."

"We all hear you, Arcee. Did you find the crown?" Optimus asked.

"Not exactly. But get this. We saw a small army of Decepticons in the making. We're under the impression Megatron took a small portion of the silo's energy to make it."

The five in search of the king all looked at each other strangely and then looked back at Optimus' right arm which he had held up to chest level.

"Arcee, this is Bee. How many cons did you see?" he asked.

"Some were still under construction. But there had to be at least a few hundred if not more already done and ready to go."

"Have you run into any of these Decepticons in the hallways yet?" Ratchet asked.

"No. They just barely came online. So they probably don't even have orders from Megatron to do anything yet." Arcee replied.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Arcee. Keep in touch and let us know if you find anything else out of the ordinary." Optimus said as he ended the call.

Arcee closed her comm. and then realized that the other four were a distance away from her because she had slowed down. As she started to catch up with them, she passed by another opening and saw something else.

It looked like a huge chunk of rock with big purple crystals coming out of it. And to make things even stranger, Skywarp and Thundercracker were the ones guarding the thing.

"_What is that?" _The pink knight wondered. _"It looks like energon. But…being near it kind of makes me feel weak. It's almost as if it's some kind of…. Dark Energon."_

Arcee had felt this kind of feeling before. She held the Crest of Light inside of her. So whenever she was near any form of darkness, she could feel it. And this dark energon as she called it was making her feel very strange. Almost as if it was sapping away her energy.

"_Whatever that thing is, it HAS to be important to Megatron if two of the Starscream Triplets are guarding it."_

Without hesitating, Arcee took her digital camera out of her suit and turned it on. Then she turned off the flash and took a picture of the giant purple rock. She then saved the picture, turned off the camera, and rushed off to rejoin her group. But her mind was still on that dark energon stuff. What was it exactly?

Meanwhile with Optimus, he and his group were still following Teletraan's directions as they got closer to where the king was being held prisoner.

"How much further do we have to go?" Ironhide asked hoping this wouldn't drag on for too long.

"You're very close. Just keep going." Teletraan responded from Jazz's hand.

"I really hope you're leading us in the right way, Teletraan." Jazz remarked.

"Are you saying you doubt me?" Teletraan asked a bit offended.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm just saying if we end up in the wrong room, we might be screwed." Jazz said back.

"Have faith in Teletraan, Jazz." Bumblebee told his friend. "He's never steered us wrong before."

"Yeah. Remember the railgun plan of his?" Ironhide said.

All five of them remembered that. It was Teletraan's idea. Back when they were in Shinjuku Japan, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Jolt all combined their weapons and abilities to create a super weapon out of themselves. They called it the railgun*.

(*Chapters 9 and 16 of The AutoKnights V: When Many Worlds Collide)

"I remember that. It kinda felt weird through." Optimus said.

"Maybe that's because you were surrounded by both magnetic and electric energy at once." Bumblebee said.

"Yeah I don't get that. Electricity and magnetism. Wouldn't that create an electromagnetic pulse? Like the ones Ratchet can shoot from that generator of his?" Jazz asked.

"It takes a certain level of power from both electricity AND magnetism to create an EMP. Luckily for us that railgun didn't require Jolt and I to exceed that level." Ratchet remarked.

"Ah. I get it now." Jazz said.

With that cleared up, they went on. And then Ratchet stopped when he noticed an unguarded door. When everyone else noticed he has stopped, they went back to him.

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

Ratchet brought his scoped down on his glasses and looked past the door on the inside.

"Optimus, think you can open up that door?" he said.

"Sure. But why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

Optimus shrugged and readied his axe. And then he did the same thing to that door as he did with the door before. He pried it open and he didn't need any help this time.

When the door was open, Ratchet walked in and noticed that it was just a big open room. And everyone else became confused.

"Ratchet? What's going on?" Ironhide wanted to know.

Ratchet turned to the right and looked at the giant wall. Then he looked at Jazz.

"Hey Jazz, how fast do you think you can get the covering off that wall?" the medic knight said as he pointed to the giant wall in front of him.

"In seconds. But Ratchet, tell us. What the hell is going on?"

"You'll understand as soon as you rip the covering off that wall. I promise you. And do it quietly."

Jazz shrugged, gave Teletraan to Ironhide, and got a solid hold on his nunchucks.

"I'm a ninja. It's my job to quiet."

Jazz's boots turned into his rocket skates and then they turned on. In a streak of silver, Jazz quickly got to work taking apart the cover of the giant wall like Ratchet said. In less than ten seconds, he stood right by Optimus done. And then like Ratchet said, they all understood why he did that.

Behind the covering of that wall was a giant power line. And flowing through it was live purple energon.

"This is one of the main power lines to the base. It has to be." Ratchet said.

"Alright then. Let's set up the energon cubes we brought along and get ready to blow this place." Jazz said.

"No." Optimus delayed that command.

The four on his team looked at him.

"Optimus, we had a plan." Ratchet said thinking he had changed his mind.

But the leader indeed hadn't.

"And we're going to stick to it, Ratchet. But not now. First we find Elias, THEN we blow the place. We'll come back here and set the bomb. But first we find the king."

Optimus had logic. If they set the timer on the bomb now, it would only rush them to find the king. And if they rushed themselves, they could get spotted and this whole mission is blown. So the five of them exited the room and continued on down the hall of the base.

In the main control room of the base, all the main Decepticons were in there. Those cons included Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, the Constructicons, and Soundwave's creepy partners Rumble and Frenzy. Another one of his partners, Laserbeak was resting on Megatron's shoulder. There were also a lot more Decepticons in there, but there are too many to name. In the main room with the cons, there was the giant silo that was filling up with energy. And right next to the silo, was King Elias' crown. It was inside a glass dome shaped containment field with all sorts of wires hooked up to it to channel the energy coming out of it. On the side of the silo, there was a small gauge with horizontal bars that indicated the level of energy that was inside the silo.

"We are almost at full capacity, Lord Megatron." Starscream said to his boss.

"Excellent." Megatron turned around looked at the crown. "I must say. This crown is generating much more energy than I thought it would. But if it only could generate faster."

"It won't be long now, my liege." Starscream said. "Soon Titano will awaken again. And then the destruction of Earth will be assured."

"And then that boy who claims to be Optimus Prime will finally be no more." Megatron always had his thought on Optimus' death. "For too long this pitiful battle with that boy has gone on. Soon, it will be finished. And I shall take my rightful place as ruler of the galaxy. And then spread my rule throughout the universe."

Soundwave walked up to Megatron.

"Megatron, have not received word from General Shikibu and her squadron." He said in that chilling monotone voice of his.

Megatron turned away.

"General Shikibu is not like us, sir." Mixmaster, the leader of the Constructicons remarked. "She's part organic. What if the Autobots make her sell us out?"

"If that happens, she won't have to worry about the Autobots executing her. Because I will do it before they even get the chance to lay a finger on her! That is the price of all who betray the Decepticons!"

"What about Jetfire?" Starscream asked. "He turned on us and now he's one of those humans."

Megatron growled like he always did when Starscream got him pissed. And then he did something else he always does when Starscream gets him pissed. Take his anger out on Starscream.

Without even hesitating for a second thought, Megatron transformed his bulging right arm into his dreaded fusion cannon, and shot Starscream in the left side of his chest at point-blank range. Starscream went flying and then he skidded on the floor with his chest smoking. As he tried to get up, Megatron brought his foot down on his head and kept him from doing so.

"Don't you dare smart mouth me, Starscream." The Decepticon leader hissed. "That other boy with Jetfire's power will perish as well. Right after he sees his beloved leader die first. I swear it!"

Megatron gave Starscream a kick in his stomach and then walked off feeling better. Starscream however still felt pain from that shot to the chest. Megatron then took notice of something. On one of the many screens in the main control room, there was a screen filled with smaller ones that were linked to all of the security cameras running throughout the base. He took notice of something.

"Those guards haven't moved an inch." He muttered. Then he started to get a bit suspicious. "Soundwave, go and run a diagnostic on the security system. And be quick about it. But first command Laserbeak to go patrol the halls."

"Yes, Megatron." Soundwave then directed his voice to Laserbeak. The Decepticon condor would only go unless Soundwave ordered him to. That's the way he was programmed.

"Laserbeak: Deploy. Operation: Base Surveillance."

Soundwave turned around and then Laserbeak spread his metallic wings and took off from Megatron's shoulder and out of the room.

While all this happened, none of them eve noticed that in the vent above them, five of the ten AutoKnights were watching them. And then all five of them looked at the crown and Jetfire unveiled his own comm.

"Optimus this is Jetfire. We've found the crown."

"That's good news, Jetfire. Because me and my group are right in front of the door that leads to the prison sector of the base." Optimus replied.

"We have a problem though. The room is chock full of Decepticons. There's no way for us to get the crown without being noticed." Jetfire said.

"Take your time and think, Jetfire. We'll the get the king out and set the bomb."

"Alright. Oh and Optimus?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it quick because I think Megatron's starting to get wind that we're here."

Optimus sighed hoping he wouldn't say that.

"Noted." With that, he slid his communicator closed. "Let's move quick AutoKnights. If what Jetfire said is true then we don't have very much time before we're discovered."

Instead of prying the door open with his axe, Ironhide had a turn this time. On the other side of the door, there were three more guard pretenders according to Teletraan. So instead of making the cons open the door themselves and walk into their doom, Ironhide took another approach. She too had an energon hammer just like the one Arcee had. She readied it like a baseball bat and took one large swing at the door. The door was busted off its joints in the wall and then crushed the pretenders that were standing right in front of it.

"Knock knock." She said with a smirk.

All five of them looked around. The prison sector looked nothing like the rest of the place did. This area was dark and creepy. And not very well lit up. There were cells on both sides of room they were in. And when they looked at the very first one on the right, there he was.

King Elias was there inside the cell. He was in pretty much dressed in torn rags since the Decepticons do not posses clothes of any kind or size. And his fur was a mess. There was some sort of invisible force field surrounding the perimeter of his cell. And it was obviously sound proof because he was sound asleep.

"There he is. You guys get him out. I'm gonna go see if there are any other prisoners." Optimus said as he walked off.

Ratchet looked up and saw there was an electronic lock to the cell. He used his electromagnets to break it and the force field turned off. Then Ratchet slowly crept up to the Mobian squirrel. He knew he would probably make noise if he just woke him up. And he was sleeping on his back. So Ratchet opened up his right hand and slowly brought it over Elias's mouth. As soon as he did that, Elias tired to scream. And ratchet began to calm him down.

"Shhhh. Sh sh sh. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay. Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you."

Elias stopped moving and Ratchet removed his hand as Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Jazz gathered around him.

"Who…. who are you people?" Elias asked.

"We're AutoKnights. We're friends of Takamon." Jazz replied.

"Takamon?" Elias was there when he first met Takamon nearly five months ago. "You're… friends?"

"Yes. We know all about you, your highness. We came here to get you out of here and back to your world where you belong. Your sister misses you." Ironhide said.

Elias stood back up.

"Sally?" he muttered.

"Would you like to talk to her?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yes. Yes I would." Elias quickly replied.

Ironhide handed the portable Teletraan to Elias and all the Mobian king did was look at it.

"Just talk. She can hear you." Ironhide said.

Deciding to give it a try, Elias held the device up to his face.

"Sally? Are you there?"

"Elias. Thank heavens you're okay."

On Mobius, everyone there was happy to see the king still in perfect health. Sally was almost crying due to that fact.

"Elias, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"I'm fine, sister." Elias asked. "I'm hungry, but I'm still alright."

"We have food for you back at our headquarters your highness." Ratchet said. "But right now, we have to get out of here. We have another team trying to get your crown back too."

"That reminds me. Sally, what has been going on there in my absence?" Elias asked.

"A Decepticon was impersonating you for months, Elias. We just found out a few hours ago and Takamon and Sonic killed it." Sally replied.

"Has the imposter made any strange laws or anything? Anything that I must undo?" Elias asked to be sure his kingdom was still standing.

Geoffrey answered that one.

"Strangely the imposter didn't make any new laws or rules. It seems he was just after two artifacts that we have in possession here in the castle."

"That's good to hear, Geoffrey." Elias said.

"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but we have to get our asses out of here. And I mean NOW." Bumblebee said.

"Of course." Elias looked at the portable Teletraan. "Sally, I'll be back soon. I promise."

He handed Teletraan back to Ironhide and then he exited the perimeter of his cell. Then Bumblebee looked down the room.

"Yo Optimus! Let's go!" he called.

Optimus was in clear view, but he wasn't moving. He was just standing there looking at a cell. The others along with Elias joined him.

"Optimus, what is it?" Ironhide asked.

Seeming to ignore the question, Optimus went over to the lock on the cell he was in front of and smashed it to pieces with his axe. Then he entered the cell and got on the chest of what appeared to be a lifeless Autobot.

"Hound? Can you hear me?"

The other four knights looked at each other. And then they looked at the Autobot closely. The Autobot couldn't be offline because whenever one dies, their shells turn into a dull lifeless grey. And this one still had color to it. It was a dark shadow of green with armor of an armored truck. The head was a square shape. There was on Autobot symbol on the right side of his chest, and a white star on the left. On his left shoulder was a very damaged rocket launcher.

But Optimus was claiming it was Hound. And Hound was an Autobot who was thought to be dead.*

(*The story of Hound can be seen in chapter six of this story)

And Optimus seemed bent on getting him to wake up.

"Hound. Come on old friend."

And then finally, the optics on the Autobot turned on in Blue and took a look around. He immediately took notice of the young human on top of him.

"Young Trevor? Is…. Is that you?"

Optimus smiled at his friend.

"I'm here, Hound. It's been a long time."

Everyone else just had to smile too. But then Optimus asked a question.

"What happened to you? Alpha Trion said you were dead."

Hound was still weak, but he could still talk normally.

"Me and Cliffjumper were sent to investigate the ruins Crystal City for Decepticons. But before we even had a chance enter the city, a bomb went off in the ground. I survived in piece, but I received heavy damage if you take a look."

Hound looked at himself and then Optimus did the same. Hound's body was in very horrible condition. There were holes and dents everywhere.

"The cons… the hauled me off before Cliffjumper got a chance to see through the smoke. So the assumption I was dead was the only conclusion."

"Oh man. Cliffjumper's gonna be happy to see you." Optimus said. "Now let's get out of here. Iacon still stands and its callin' your name, old friend."

"I'm… I'm afraid that's not possible. I'm too weak to move."

Optimus quickly thought of a solution for that.

"Ratchet, open up Hound's spark chamber and give me one of the Energon Cubes we brought."

"But Optimus, we need those cubes if we want to blow this joint."

"We can spare one cube, Ratchet. Please. We need to help him."

Ratchet knew there was no stopping Optimus when he had a plan in his head. So without further questions, he used his magnets to open up Hound's spark chamber and then took one of the pink Energon Cubes out of his suit and tossed it to Optimus. Then Optimus approached the spark chamber and saw Hound's spark. It was very small.

"Come back to me, old friend."

Optimus jammed the giant Energon Cube into Hound's spark and the two slowly started to merge. And then Optimus jumped off of his body when it started to glow. When it stopped, Hound's spark chamber was closed and his damages were repaired. Stunned, Hound stood up revealing his height to be twenty five feet and towering over all of them. Needless to say Elias was a bit freaked out.

"I feel great." The Autobot said. "Thanks for saving me."

"No prob." Optimus said. "We have plenty of time to catch up, Hound. But right now we have to go."

"Alright then. Let's get going."

All seven of them sneakily exited the room and then they went back to the room they were in before with the exposed Energon line.

"Ratchet, you and Jazz get to work on the bomb. Ironhide, Bumblebee, keep watch for any Decepticons."

The four of them did what they were told and then Hound asked Optimus what he was up to.

"What's going on, Optimus? Why did you bring so much energon?"

"Because Hound, we're going to blow up this base as soon as we get clear of it." Optimus replied.

"I'm all for that." Elias said. "I've been held captive here for nearly five months. I want so badly to get back at those tin heads."

"Easy there, king." Optimus said.

"We're already done, Prime." Jazz said.

Optimus, Hound, and Elias looked and saw Ratchet and Jazz had made a small pyramid out of the Energon Cubes right below the power line. And now all they had to do was set the timer for the bomb.

"How long do you think we should set it for?" Jazz asked.

"Hold on to that thought." Optimus slid his comm open. "Jetfire, this is Optimus. We have the king freed. Do you have his crown?"

Jetfire and his team were still in the vent watching what was going on below them.

"That's a negative, Optimus." Jetfire replied. "If we want any hope in getting it, we're going to need a big distraction."

"Listen, we need to set the time on the bomb now. How long do you think it will take you to get the crown?"

"I'm not sure, Optimus. It could take hours."

For Optimus, that wasn't an acceptable answer.

"Jetfire you said it yourself. Megatron's starting to get the idea that we're here. We don't have hours. We roughly have minutes."

Jetfire sighed. It was going to take a miracle for him to come up with a plan now. But then, like some form of a message from God, Jetfire hatched a plan.

"Optimus, set the timer for half an hour. I promise that's all the time we'll need."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. I assure you."

"Okay. I'm trusting you on this Jet. Optimus out."

Optimus ended the call and then looked back at Ratchet and Jazz.

"You heard him boys. Set the timer for thirty minutes."

Jazz nodded and then pressed a few buttons on the small bomb in his hand. Then he placed in the middle of the pyramid and the clock started to count down from thirty minutes.

"Alright AutoKnights. As of this moment, we have half an hour to get out asses out of here. Let's move." Optimus commanded.

Back in the control room, Megatron was still viewing the security screens. Then Soundwave returned with his report.

"Diagnostic complete Megatron. A hack has been detected within the system."

Just as Megatron thought. And he wasn't happy to hear it.

"Most likely the Autobots precious Teletraan 1. Jam it! And then after you do, turn off the security system and restart it. That will most likely get rid of the false feed they have undoubtedly set up for us."

Soundwave went to the main control console in the room he was in and started to press buttons like crazy. And above in the vent, all of them became a bit scared.

"Oh that's not good." Sideswipe said.

On Mobius, Sonic, and everyone else was still in the throne room watching Optimus and his group escort Elias to safety. Teletraan continued with his directions.

"Alright, Optimus. You should face little opposition on your way out so…"

Before anyone realized it, the screen that they were watching suddenly went fuzzy. And then to make thing stranger.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That scream came from Teletraan's lynx body. As he screamed, he grabbed his head and fell down to his knees, groaning as if he was in pain. Takamon rushed over and got on his knees to.

"Teletraan, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Takamon helped Teletraan get back up on his feet and then the AI spoke again.

"The Decepticons…. they must have found me quicker than I had anticipated. They jammed me. I can't see anything now."

All the Mobians in the room became very scared at that point.

"That's not good news." Espio said.

"What about radio contact?" Sally asked. "Can they still hear us?"

Teletraan's head was still in pain from the jam. So he only nodded to the girl. Then Takamon looked up at the fuzzy screen.

"Optimus! Can you hear me?"

Back in the base, Optimus and his group stopped in their tracks when they heard Takamon speak.

"What's going on, Tak?"

"The jig is up, Prime! The cons know you're inside! Get the hell out of there!"

"What? Are you sure?"

And then Optimus' answer came in the form of an alarm blaring throughout the whole damn base. And then Megatron's voice came over the intercom.

"Attention all Decepticons! This is Megatron! There are Autobot intruders inside the base! Find them and terminate them!"

In the control room, Megatron looked up at the screen which now had a clear view of the AutoKnights standing in the hall.

"Starscream! Lock down the base! Nothing gets in or out! And then initiate the start up programs on the Eradicons!"

"But master! The Eradicons are not ready for combat. The army is not complete."

"Do not judge my decisions, Starscream! Activate the ones that are completed and send them after those humans!"

Starscream abided with his master's orders and sealed off all possible entrances and exits throughout the base. But as he did that, he failed to notice the long blue electro whip come down from above, break through the containment field around the crown, and then grab the crown itself and then pull it out and up into the vent where they were.

"Nice catch, Jolt. Now let's get the hell out of here." Jetfire said.

All five of them rushed out of the vent and then they began to run. And then all five of them heard Optimus' voice through their comms.

"AutoKnights, we've been compromised. I'm authorizing all weapons to be used in order to get out of this base. Hold nothing back. I repeat. Do not hold back."

Optimus closed his comm and then he reached behind his back and pulled out one of his giant ion blasters. Then he looked down at Elias.

"Whatever you do, stay behind me."

Elias nodded and then Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Jazz all armed their own guns. And then Hound got his own gun out from behind his back.

"I'm ready to dish out some payback!" Hound said with enthusiasm.

"Alright. Let's go." Optimus ordered.

With that, Optimus began to lead his crew out of the base with the precious cargo in tow behind him. But with a whole horde of Decepticons on the hunt for them, their survival was in question.


	41. Royal Rescue Part 3

**Me: I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**And by the way, that army I mentioned last chapter, those cons are the drones from the Prime show. Look it up in the TFwiki. They're called Eradicons.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 41: Royal Rescue (Part 3)**

The alarm blared throughout the whole Decepticon base to no end. Every pretender on guard was now re-assigned to finding them and killing them along with King Elias. That was the goal for Optimus and his group. Team Lash, Arcee, and Chromia had to do the same thing, only they had to keep that crown safe. But on Mobius, all everyone could do was just hope and pray. Teletraan was still on his knees holding his head in pain after Megatron jammed him from the security system. And as for that, no one had a clue why. But all they knew was that they couldn't see a thing that was happening on Cybertron.

"The Decepticons know that they're inside." Gatomon said worried for Arcee mostly. "What if they don't get out?"

"Don't worry. They will." Sonic said. "I know they will."

"How can you be so sure?" Knuckles asked. "As far as we know, they could already be dead."

"Just have faith, Knuckles." Espio said agreeing with Sonic. "We've seen what these guys can do."

"No we haven't. We've only seen Tak and Sonic." Vector pointed out.

"Yes. But those two are the newest ones. If they're that tough for being the new ones, just imagine how strong the more experienced AutoKnights must be."

Everyone had to consider that. Sure they had seen Takamon and Sonic in action before in their AutoKnight personas, but they haven't yet seen what Optimus and the others could fully do. But they will in time. Boy will they see power in time. But we'll get to that later. Much later.

They're thoughts however were interrupted by a groan of pain. And that groan came from Teletraan who had a very firm grip on the fur of his head.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Takamon asked.

"I'm not sure." Teletraan said in pain. "Nicole. Where's Nicole?"

Just like that, Nicole appeared before him and kneeled down in front of the Cybertronian AI.

"Sorry I haven't been here. I was in the artifact room making sure everything was secure." Nicole explained her absence and then looked back at Teletraan. "Teletraan, just hold still. And trust me."

Gently, Nicole helped Teletraan lay down on his back. And then to everyone's confusion, she pulled up his shirt. And that was when everyone saw it for the first time. On Teletraan's chest, he had a black Autobot insignia emblazoned on him. Then Nicole put her hands on her chest and they started to pixelate.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"Megatron found out that he was tampering inside their security network and jammed him. He's been like this for a minute now." Tails answered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'll know momentarily." Nicole answered. "But did Takamon's team find King Elias?"

Sally nodded. "Yes. They found him and broke him loose. That was when the jam happened. We can't see what's happening now. Just a minute ago we lost radio contact with them as well. Apparently that jam took that out as well."

Nicole moved her hands down from Teletraan's just to down his legs.

"But are they alright?"

Takamon smirked.

"If I know Optimus Prime as well as I think I do, I'm pretty sure he's got everything under control."

**(Cybertron; Axiom Nexus; Decepticon HQ; Bomb Countdown: 28 minutes 34 seconds)**

In the short time frame they had, it was probably going to take some sort of miracle to ensure the safety of every good guy in that base. These thoughts ran through Optimus' head as he ran down the hall with his energon axe in his left hand and his ion blaster in his right. Ironhide had her giant twin cannons, Ratchet has his trusty machine gun, and Bumblebee and Jazz had their plasma cannons. Even Hound whom they had just rescued had his own secret blaster ray hidden away in his back.

"So what's the plan, Prime? How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Bumblebee asked.

"Yeah. I'm still working on that. But until I think of something, kill any Decepticon you see."

As they approached a turn into another hallway, Optimus went first and then he immediately U-turned when he saw ten or more pretenders at the end of the hallway charging down the hall with their weapons firing purple lasers. He dove behind the corner of the wall and crouched down as Ironhide stood above him.

Slowly, Ironhide poked her head out the corner and saw the pretenders. Then she brought out her right arm and fired a few shots back. Those giant balls of energy fired ripped right through their shells. Optimus also took a few shots with his ion blaster and took down two more.

"Alright. It's time for them to pay of seventeen years worth of prison!" Hound shouted.

Then Hound transformed into his vehicle mode. Hound's vehicle mode was a dark green Cybertronian armored truck with an open top which was similar to an 80's style military jeep. Except he had plasma red lights on both sides and a giant missile launcher coming out of the back. And then his wheels did a major burnout as he turned the corner and charged the cons. The pretenders all shot at him but their bullets only bounced off of him.

There were still eight more pretenders left to take out. And Hound got all of them. The first half he rammed down in vehicle mode like roadkill. And as for the other half, Hound transformed back to robot mode and took care of them in that form. First he got three with a well aimed host with his blaster. And as for the last one, he picked it up with his giant hand and grabbed his head with the other.

"You tiny Decepticon creep!"

He ripped that last pretender in half and then threw it away like trash. And the other five AutoKnights, along with Elias, just couldn't help but be amazed at what he just did.

"I guess you hold a lot of contempt towards the cons." Jazz said.

"Like I said before. Seventeen years of rotting in a cell." Hound repeated himself to the young ninja knight. "Any con I see, I'm ripping them apart."

"Nice to know." Optimus said. "Because we're going to need that kind of attitude to get us out of here nicely. Let's move!"

With that, they all began to run again down the halls of the base.

**(Bomb Countdown: 26 minutes 17 seconds)**

The clock was ticking and time was not a luxury these guys had on their hands. Jetfire was an expert in that. When you're the leader of the digidestined for some time, you start to learn that sometimes you have to move quickly. This was one of those times. And now he had to lead his group out of there safely. Just like the old days.

"Which way do we go?" Sideswipe asked anyone as he skated with the crown in his hands. "We turned so many times on the way to find this damn thing, and now we can't follow it out!"

"We'll be okay, Swipe. Let's just keep going. Eventually we'll find a way out of here." Jolt said trying to calm him down.

Despite that little line, it didn't help the situation at all.

"What are you talking about? We have less than thirty minutes to get out of here when it took us much longer to get in! We don't have time! We're all gonna die!"

"SIDESWIPE!"

That scream came from Chromia and then as an added bonus, she slapped the silver knight right in his face.

"Get it together! Will ya? You're an AutoKnight for God's sake! Act like one!"

"Chromia, calm down." Jolt said knowing very well how she could get.

Sideswipe just rubbed his right cheek which was now red with a handprint.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked not too happy.

"Anything to stop your whining. You're the oldest knight on this team. Act like it already!"

"Can we please get back to what we were doing prior to this arguing? Running?" Jetfire interjected.

"Hold on a sec." Just then, an idea struck Jolt. "I'm not entirely sure if this will work, but anything is worth a shot right now."

Jolt reached for his hip and a hatch opened up. When he reached in, he found what he was looking for. He had his green D-Ark Digivice in his hand.

"Jolt, Terriermon isn't here." Chromia said. "There's nothing your digivice can do for us."

"Maybe not in the way of Digimon help, Chromia. But this thing has other programs inside of it."

Jolt pressed the buttons on his digivice and Jetfire and Arcee seemed to marvel at the thing. Then the two brought out their own digivices. Jetfire with his rectangular gray one and Arcee had her pink D3.

"Why does your digivice look so much cooler than ours?" Jetfire asked.

"Ah-ha! There we go." Jolt ignored the question and then out from the screen, a round hologram of what appeared to be a map was showing. "I just knew there had to be a way for that to work. My digivice can also be used as a map to show us the way out of here. Follow me, Team Lash!"

Jolt was now leading the way as everyone else began to follow him and Jetfire and Arcee put their own Digivices away.

"Chromia! Call Jazz and tell him to do the same thing with HIS digivice!" Jolt said.

Chromia nodded and then unveiled her wrist comlink to get on the horn to her boyfriend.

"Hey Jazz. It's me."

"Chromia! Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen to me. Jolt just got an idea. Take out your digivice and access the map program in there."

Jazz came to a halt and pulled out his own red and gold colored D-Ark.

"This thing has a map inside of it?" He had never known that.

Chromia sighed.

"I should have seen this coming. Jolt! He doesn't know how to make it work! You're going to have to tell him!"

Jolt was about to give that tutorial. But then the sound of a roaring engine made him think about something else. And he had a good idea of what it was.

"That's gonna have to wait Chromia! We've got company! In there!"

Jolt pointed to an open room and all of them dove inside. Then the other door that was not too far away from them exploded open and two identical black and purple looking muscle cars drove through the smoke. And when they transformed into robot mode, those five immediately recognized them.

"Those two are part of that army we saw in the making!" Arcee shouted.

Chromia looked down at her wrist.

"Jazz, I'll call you back."

She closed her comlink and then her right arm became covered in mechanical parts as her double-barreled plasma cannon was armed. Sideswipe had put away his blades and the he reached for his hips and drew out two small blaster guns. Arcee had her plasma cannon. And then Jetfire's entire left forearm was covered as a huge six-barreled gatling gun was formed up. He used his right hand to get the thing spinning and then he gave to order.

"Give those things hell!"

The four AutoKnights with weapons to actually fire began to shoot at their opponent the cons. The two drones ducked out of the way and then their left arms turned into plasma rifles of their own. They began to fire purple lasers back at them.

Jolt was feeling left out. He had no guns or anything. So he couldn't really fire a thing. But then he remembered to when he fought a few hours ago with that pretender in Iacon. He waved his hands and all the electricity went weird. He even used it to kill that same pretender.

"_Maybe I can use that power more than I know. Only one way to find out."_

Now over the past few months, Jolt kept in contact with his friends on Earth. And that meant Blaze as well. And Blaze was pyrokinetic and control fire with her mind. And jolt could control electricity with HIS mind. There shouldn't be that much of a difference. This was electrokinesis.

He looked up and saw a light in the ceiling. Clearing his mind, Jolt raised his left hand and began to think about that same electric power just funneling into his hands somehow. And then….that's exactly what it did.

From the light, a small bolt of lightning came down and into Jolt's hand. There was now a blue sparking orb in his hand. And there was much more light around him. Knowing he was going to need more, he raised his hand again and then all the lights began to go off in that room as Jolt sapped away the electricity needed to keep them on and funneled it all into a glowing blue orb in his hands. And then he let all unleash itself.

"Eat this, cons!"

Jolt threw his right hand forward and then that small blue orb turned into a full sized bolt of blue colored lightning. That one bolt tore right through the center of one of the drone's chest and then it plopped on the ground offline. And then the other four knights just stared at Jolt amazed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sideswipe asked.

"It's some kind of mind power, Swipe. I can control electricity with my mind the same way Blaze can with fire."

Jetfire looked at Jolt with a smile.

"That's super cool." He said.

But then they were interrupted by another blast. There was still one con left.

"Okay. That does it."

Sideswipe skated right outside the room and holstered his blasters. And then…

"SIDESWIPE, ROBOT MODE!"

All at once, Sideswipe's suit opened up everywhere and then his robot mode all locked joints. Standing at 17 feet tall now, Sideswipe rolled right for the con and unsheathed his two giant arm mounted blades again. Then he rushed forward and ducked down as he slashed the drone's legs right off. The drone fell to the ground and then Sideswipe came back and finished the job as he drove his right sword all the way through the chest of the drone. The red optic visor dimmed off and Sideswipe stood back up straight and turned back to his human mode as the other four knights came out.

"You might be an idiot, but you're strong. At least you have that going for you." Chromia remarked.

"Why thank you." Sideswipe said taking that line as a compliment.

"Jolt, get that digivice of yours back out and guide us out of here." Jetfire said.

Jolt nodded and brought out his green digivice again and then led the way. But in the time of that brief little battle, they forgot something. They were supposed to tell Jazz how to get the map with HIS digivice.

**(Bomb Countdown; 23 Minutes 44 seconds)**

Back with Jazz, he was still waiting for Chromia or Jolt to call back and tell him how to get the map. But so far, he was getting nothing.

"Oh now what?' Jazz looked down at his golden D-Ark. But then he thought of something.

"_Back when I first had this digivice, it seemed to react to my thoughts. It worked whenever I needed a blue card to make Guilmon digivolve to ultimate. Maybe…"_

He directed his thoughts on the D-Ark and clasped both his hands to grip it.

"_Please, I'm begging you. Help me find the way out of here!"_

And then just like magic, a hole map just like the one Jolt had appeared above the round screen of Jazz's digivice.

"Alright, Jazz." Bumblebee said as he slapped his back.

"Lead the way, ninja boy." Optimus said.

Jazz nodded and went on ahead as everyone else followed him.

"If only we had our Digimon here to help us." Jazz said.

"They're not right now. And that's how it's gonna be till we get back home. Just keep your eyes on that map and guide us out of here." Optimus said.

"Turn right!" Jazz instructed.

Jazz made a hard left turn and then he thought of something.

"Won't we be able to move faster in vehicle mode?" Jazz asked.

Optimus hadn't thought of that until now.

"Good idea. AutoKnights, transform and follow Jazz!"

All five humans went into their vehicle modes and then Hound did the same. Bumblebee then opened up his door.

"Hop in, you highness. And buckle up."

Elias wasting no time jumped into Bumblebee's driver seat and strapped himself in. And then all six Transformers burned out their rubber as they headed down the halls trailing Jazz.

**(Mobius)**

Not a soul moved an inch from where they were standing. Even thought Teletraan's holo-screen was completely static, they still kept their eyes glued to it hoping to see something soon. And as for Teletraan himself, he was still flat on his back in pain and in front of everyone as Nicole continued to scan his body.

"Have you found anything yet?" Gatomon asked Nicole.

Nicole was about to open her mouth to respond. But then her hands froze in place and she looked back down at Teletraan.

"I just did." She answered. "When the Decepticons jammed him, they also planted a virus inside his systems. It's eating away at his core units."

It was very clear to everyone that wasn't good news.

"Is there anything you can do to stop it?" Geoffrey asked. "We need this bloke if we want to know what's going on!"

"I know that!" Nicole shouted back. "Maybe if I merge some of my firewalls with his, the virus will purge."

"But if you merge programs with him, won't you get the virus too?" Tails asked worried.

"I'm not sure, Tails. But right now I have to give it a shot."

"Then do it." Takamon said.

But then Nicole remembered what she would have to do in order to do the merge with Teletraan in this state. She looked at the rather large group awkwardly.

"Um…. Would you mind turning around? All of you please?"

Now the confusion bar rose a bit over the level of concern for everyone.

"Why would we turn around?" Mighty asked.

Nicole just gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh whatever. Come here you."

Nicole put her hands behind Teletraan's head and then she pulled it closer to hers. And then to everyone's shock and raised confusion, Nicole kissed him with her lips puckers all the way and her eyes tightly shut.

Everyone thought she was going to pull away after two seconds or so, but after twenty seconds went by she still didn't stop. Vector took a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of this with a very strange smirk. After the thirty second barrier passed, both of the lynxes lips started to glow a dim green. And then all over Teletraan and Nicole's bodies, green Cybertronian and Mobian coding appeared. And then after a few more seconds, it vanished.

Nicole slowly pulled away as Teletraan's Autobot blue eyes opened back up and looked at Nicole with surprise.

"Nicole…you saved me."

"No problem." Nicole said trying to forget what she just did.

But she couldn't deny it. It was her first kiss and she LOVED it. The two kept staring into each other's eyes until…

"I hate to interrupt a possible love here but we have to get in touch the knights. Now!" Amy shouted.

Teletraan stood back up and looked right at his screen.

"Quite right. And thanks to Nicole, now I can hack into their system again without them even noticing I'm there."

"Are you sure? The last time you said that you ended up with a virus in your data." Patamon said.

Teletraan looked at Nicole with a smile.

"I couldn't be more positive. But I'm gonna need your help." Teletraan held out his left hand opened up for Nicole to grab. Which she did.

"They need us right now." Teletraan said.

With a nod, Nicole interlocked her fingers with Teletraan's and then those two hands started to fuzz and pixelate. And then the screen came back to life viewing the feed from the security cameras again. And then one in the center showed a view of Optimus' team.

"Optimus, this is Teletraan. Do you copy?"

"I hear ya, Teletraan."

"Optimus, what is your status?"

"Well to summarize in a nutshell, we have the king rescued, Jetfire and HIS group have the crown, and according to this clock…"

Inside Optimus, the portable version of Teletraan had a timer counting down in sync with the bomb.

"We have 19 minutes and 11 seconds before this whole damn place blows up!"

"Then you guys better hurry it up! Time's running out!" Sonic said.

"We'll keep you posted." Optimus said.

"Through that door!" Jazz shouted.

"I got it." Ironhide said as she drove up next to Jazz.

From the back of the bed of her pickup mode, it opened up and then Ironhide's giant guns appeared one stacked on top of the other as in some turret mode. The top gun pointed straight forward and took out the door as they drove through the opening.

"Nice shot, Ironhide." Bumblebee said.

"I know." She said back.

"I wonder how Jetfire and the others are doing." Ratchet said.

"Heads up! Look ahead!" Jazz shouted.

Down the hall ahead of them was another Eradicon in robot mode.

"I've never seen that guy before! Who is he?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm not really sure!" Optimus said. "But he's still a Decepticon! So take him out!"

"I got im'!" Bumblebee drove on ahead and shifted into overdrive.

And then when it was clear, he transformed to robot mode and stood at 16 feet tall in his yellow self. Elias was in his hand and then he threw him like a bowling ball and he slid on the ground right for the con. As he slid, Bumblebee ran right past him and tackled the Eradicon. The two robots rolled and then they went airborne. While in the air, Bumblebee threw the con down and he landed flat on his back. Bumblebee landed on his feet and then brought his giant yellow fist down and through the con's chest right as Elias slid to a stop. Bumblebee pulled out the con's spark and crushed it in his hands killing it. Then he transformed to vehicle mode again and drove to Elias with his door open.

"Let's go!"

"Hold it!" Jazz shouted. "Look up ahead!"

Jazz transformed back to human mode and pointed ahead with his digivice in his hand. Everyone else turned back to human mode and Hound went to robot mode. Jazz was pointing ahead because he had a clear view on Jetfire and the others.

"Hey you guys!" Ironhide called as they ran forward to meet them.

Jetfire and the rest of his group also took notice of their friends. And then they all regrouped.

"So is this the king?" Arcee asked as she looked down at Elias.

Elias nodded.

"Elias Acorn's my name."

"Oh that's right." Sideswipe came forward with the crown. "I believe this belongs to you."

"Oh wow. Thank you."

Elias took the crown back into his hands and examined it to make sure it wasn't damaged in anyway. But then Chromia noticed a big dark green robot behind them.

"Who's the big guy?" she asked.

"Oh right." Optimus started. "Team Lash, Arcee, Chromia, I'd like you to meet Autobot Hound."

"Hound?" Jetfire remembered hearing that name before. "I thought he was dead."

"Well he's not. Now we have to get out of here." Optimus said.

"I know the way out." Jolt said as he showed them all his green digivice. "The elevator shaft we used to get down here is right around the corner."

"Then lead the way." Ratchet said.

"BCKAAAAAWW!"

The sound of a weird bird screeched through everyone's ears. Covering them did no good.

"What the hell was that?" Sideswipe asked as he looked around.

Hound had a suspicion. And it was confirmed when he turned around and saw a red and grey Decepticon condor flying down the hall at full speed towards the good guys.

"It's Laserbeak!" Hound shouted. "Optimus, get your team out of here! I'll take care of birdbrain!"

"No way!" Optimus argued. "I didn't shove that cube in your spark just to leave here without you!"

Hound looked down at Optimus.

"Don't worry. I'll be right behind you. It won't take me long to rip those wings off. Trust me, Optimus. I've been dying to see Iacon again. I'm going home with you. I promise."

Optimus had no time to worry about stuff like this. He had to get his team out now.

"Alright. Just be careful Hound. And meet us at the elevator." Optimus said as he turned around. "Jolt, lead the way!"

"Right. This way!" Jolt transformed to vehicle mode and then sped down the hall.

And right behind him. The other nine knights took on their own vehicle modes and followed him. Jetfire actually didn't. He just made his twin jet boosters appear on his back and he took off flying. Elias hopped back into Bumblebee and then Hound was left alone as Laserbeak charged forward.

"Alright you little twerp. It's time to throw you in the junkyard."

Meanwhile in the control room of the base, Megatron just watched with a smirk as the AutoKnights raced for the elevator. He had already discovered that they had also gotten the crown as well. But he was confident that they wouldn't leave alive.

"They think they can escape the same way they got in. How primitive." Megatron said as he pressed a button in front of him.

Just as Megatron pressed that button, Jolt transformed back to human mode because he was right in front of the elevator door where they first got in. He opened up the door and the bodies of the first two pretenders Optimus and Sideswipe killed were still there. Everyone transformed back and got it.

But when Ratchet pressed the button that should have gotten the lift moving, the control panel had sparks flying from it and then it pretty much exploded.

"That wasn't supposed." Ratchet said.

"Well so much for that plan of escape!" Chromia shouted. "Now what do we do?"

"There has to be another way out of here. We just have to find it." Jolt said as he looked at the map on his digivice. "Found one!"

Everyone gathered around Jolt.

"Where?" Sideswipe asked.

"Right here." Jolt pointed to a spot on the map that looked like a very big area. "That's a ship hangar. And wherever there's a ship, there's an exit leading to the outside."

"Then let's get our asses moving!" Jazz said. "Optimus, how much time do we have?"

In response to the question, Optimus took another gander at the portable Teletraan.

"We have exactly 15 minutes until we all blow up." Optimus said. "Jolt, go ahead and lead us to the hangar."

Jolt nodded and then once again, everyone was in vehicle mode. Along the way, Elias just held on for dear life inside of Bumblebee.

"I can't thank you guys enough for coming here to save me." The Mobian chipmunk said to the steering wheel.

"Save the thanks until we get back to Iacon, your highness. As long as we're down here, you're still in danger." Bumblebee said.

"Oh. Okay."

With that Elias stayed silent. But then two minutes later, after a whole bunch of twists and turns throughout the base, everyone screeched to a halt.

"This is it! There's the door to the hangar." Jolt said as he stopped and transformed.

Everyone else transformed as well as Jolt opened up the door and rushed through it with his team right behind him.

"Great work, Jolt. Now we should have no trouble getting out of here. Just someone hit the lights. Its pitch dark in here." Optimus said.

Jolt was able to turn on the lights with his electric mind powers. But right as he did, he wished he didn't. There was not only a giant Decepticon warship docked in that hangar. But there was also a small army of a few hundred Eradicons and pretenders mixed together.

"What was that about having no trouble?" Ironhide remarked.

Optimus ignored the question and took out his axe ready to fight. On one arm, Ironhide had her cannon ready, but her left hand had her giant hammer. Ratchet took out a pair of red swords just like the ones Bumblebee had and then the yellow one took out his own swords. Jetfire had his axe, Arcee had her hammer, Chromia had her mace, Jazz had his chucks, Jolt had his whips, and Sideswipe had his blades. All Elias could do was hid behind Optimus' legs. Then every single Decepticon armed a plasma cannon on one of their arms and started to close in around the AutoKnights.

"Hold fire!"

A voice shouted from the intercom. And everyone immediately knew who it was. It was Megatron.

"A valiant attempt at a rescue, Optimus! But as you can plainly see, you're impossibly outnumbered!"

Optimus growled. He hated it when Megatron was right about stuff.

"There's no strength in numbers!" Optimus tried to sound confident.

"Oh how wrong you are."

"Oh really?" Bumblebee decided to speak up. "It only took three Ultimate level Digimon to send five Decepticons running off Earth for their lives."

"Silence! Starscream is known the galaxy over for failing me repeatedly! So it comes as no surprise! But back to the topic at hand! Optimus, I offer you this one way out. Give me the king and return the crown to me, and I will let you and your friends leave here unharmed. I'd take the deal if I were you."

Optimus looked back down at Elias who was frozen with fear. And then he came back with his answer.

"Well then it's good thing you're not me. You're not getting the king back in that cell and there is no chance in hell you're getting this crown back!"

"Have it your way, boy. If you're so eager to die, than I'm more than willing to help. Eradicons, take aim!"

Every single Decepticon in that room aimed their guns at the group of humans.

"FIRE!"

And then the hailstorm of red colored lasers came flying at them, but then suddenly, a bright golden wall blocked the lasers from getting anywhere near them.

Everyone knew what had just happened when they looked up and saw that they were being protected by a golden dome shaped force field. Ironhide had her arms spread out and her body seemed to be slightly shaking.

"Hurry up and think of something!" she shouted in a desperate voice. "I can't hold this thing up…for much longer!"

"Just stay strong girl!" Chromia said as she looked out past the wall and into the group of Decepticons.

"_Renamon always told me to stay strong. And dammit all, I will never become weak!"_

Everyone started to have thoughts.

"_I promised Amber I wouldn't fail. I won't! I can't! What kind of a leader would I be if I just give up right now? A bad one! That's what! And I am in no way, a bad leader!"_

"_There are two whole worlds who are counting on us! Man! This is like fighting the D-Reaper all over again! Except this time I can't become Gallantmon."_

"_Gatomon was lucky. She got to go home first. But I swore to her that I'd be back before she knew it!"_

"_I lost Patamon to Devimon all those years ago. I'm not gonna let him know what pain like that feels like."_

"_I know I've made some stupid mistakes in the past. Or future. Or whatever it is for me. Leela wouldn't want me to give up the fight now. If I do, the whole future could be altered and she might not even be born!"_

"_We've come too far to have it all just end like this! My Dad is a real American hero. I know that. But now it's my turn to be a hero for the whole freakin world!"_

"_I was the leader once before and we got through alright. I'm positive, even when I'm not leading, that we're going to get through this alright. We always have in the past."_

"_What's taking them all so long? I can't keep this field up forever!"_

"_My dad believed in me when me, Jazz, and Chromia fought the D-Reaper. And he believed in me when I left home. And I've got to prove to him that his belief wasn't misplaced."_

And then, it was right there, Jolt came up with a plan as he examined the wall of the force field.

"Ironhide! On my signal, expand the force field to as far as you can make it grow!"

Ironhide looked at him and nodded relieved that there was a plan in motion now.

"Jolt! What are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"Just watch!" Jolt replied. And then he looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, energize the force field with your magnets!"

"What good will that do?"

"Just do it! Trust me!"

Not really in the mood to ask questions, Ratchet put his swords away and revealed his magnets. And then he shot two large blasts of pink magnetic energy at the wall of the force field. And then Jolt joined in with his own energy. He retracted his whips and then he blasted out a giant wave of blue electricity. The electric energy started to mix with the magnetic energy and only then did everyone know what Jolt had on his mind. A giant EMP.

"Ironhide! Expand the force field! Now!"

"Here goes nothing!" Ironhide shouted back.

Ironhide even with her power in that field fading, still had enough to pull it off. With a loud scream the force field grew wider. And then it made contact with the surrounding cons. And then they started to pile up all offline. After about a hundred yards in diameter, Ironhide couldn't hold the field anymore. She let her arms hang down and the dome of protection disappeared. All around them, the Eradicons and pretenders were offline. There was about twenty left that were still online. And that was perfect for them.

"AutoKnights! Send them to the scrap heap!"

Optimus gave that order with his axe tight in his hands. And then he charged with his team right behind him with their own melee weapons gripped in their hands. Elias just stayed behind and took shelter behind the landing gear of the ship in the hangar. The Eradicons and pretenders fired as accurately as they could. But they were just too small of targets. One by one, each of them feel until finally, they were all dead.

But then something crashed through the wall and they all got ready to fight again. But all of them relaxed when they saw that it was only Hound. The Autobot transformed to robot mode and then stood tall in front of them with a hint of disappointment.

"Aw nuts and bolts." He said. "You guys didn't save any for me?"

"Sorry about that, Hound." Optimus said.

"Yeah. It was just a bit…OW!" Ironhide was cut off when a stray pretender tackled her.

Everyone backed off as Ironhide began to grapple with the pretender.

"Get off her, you freak!"

Optimus rushed forward and then he ripped the pretender off of her and threw it to the ground. But the pretender got back up and rushed back at Optimus. It was able to get in one punch to his stomach before Optimus kicked the pretender back and gave it a point-blank shot with his ion blaster ripping it apart. Then he went back to Ironhide and kneeled down in front of her with his hand held out.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ironhide got to her own knees and took his hand as he helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

Optimus smiled back. But then….

***BOOOOOOOM***

A very loud sound and a very violent ground shaking forced everyone back to the ground. There was only one possible explanation.

"Was that the bomb?" Jazz asked.

"It couldn't be! It hasn't been thirty minutes yet!" Ratchet shouted in response. "Optimus how much time is left on the timer?"

Despite the shaking, Optimus managed to reach for the portable Teletraan. But then he saw no numbers. Just two words.

**REMOTE DETONATION**

"Remote detonation? What the hell does that mean?" Chromia asked.

"I didn't even know that thing could even blow remotely!" Ratchet asked.

"That pretender must have set it off when it got in that one punch." Optimus said. "And that means we gotta get the hell out of here!"

"How? We're sealed in!" Sideswipe asked.

Optimus looked around. The ceiling was now starting to fall off.

"_Alright. Let's see what I got to work with here. I've got a crumbling base that I have to get my team out of, a king and his crown in distress, and now I've got to get my Autobot friend out as well. Come on, Optimus! THINK! This explosion is going to level whatever's left of Axiom Nexus!"_

On Mobius, all everyone could do was watch with extreme worry.

"They're not gonna make it! They're done for!' Vector shouted.

"They're gonna make it, Vector. They have to." Takamon said.

He was trying to act calm for show. But he was really as worried as everyone else was. But then all of them started to feel even more worried when the screens all went blank.

"What happened? Where did they go?" Sally asked.

Teletraan and Nicole didn't respond.

"Teletraan? What's going on? Where are they?" Blaze asked.

Teletraan and Nicole only looked at each other now showing worry themselves. Teletraan with his free hand, extended his index and middle finger and held them up and touched the inside of his right ear.

"Optimus, do you copy?"

No answer. Just static.

"Optimus? Can you hear me? Optimus!"

Still nothing. Just the fuzz of the screen was all that they could see and hear. Now Teletraan was starting to understand what fear felt like.

"Ironhide. This is Teletraan. Do you read me?"

Everyone was starting to lose hope.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee! Jolt! Arcee! Sideswipe! Anyone, come in!"

He tried everyone that he knew was there. But then he lost hope himself when all he got was the big bupkis.

"Anybody?" He whispered.

"Oh my god." Amy muttered.

"Mon dieu." Antoine murmured.

"…TK….." That was of course from Patamon who was showing tears on the brim of his eyes.

Teletraan had finally lowered his arm and let go of Nicole's hand. Everyone else had also gone completely quiet. It was so silent a pin dropping could be heard.

Five more minutes went by. All everyone did between those minutes was remain silent. One part because of sadness, and another part thinking there would be a response soon. Takamon and Blaze held each other close as Sonic and Amy did the same. Patamon and Gatomon were letting their tears flow as Sally did the same thing because of her brother. The AutoKnights had fallen.

Or so they thought.

Right as they started to leave the room, the static grew louder. And then someone's very choppy voice started to come through the fuzz. And then the voice came clearly and no one could believe who it was.

"Iacon, this is Jetfire. All the AutoKnights, the king, and his crown are alive and well. We're headed back to the city!"

As soon as that last word was spoken, the whole mood of the room changed from depression to joy as everyone started to jump for it and cheer in happiness. The mission was a success. Even Teletraan and Nicole hugged each other. Takamon went over to Sally.

"I told you they'd do it! Didn't I?"

"Yes you did! Thank you!"

The two of them hugged each other and then re-commenced with the celebration. And then Teletraan and Nicole joined hands again to see if they could get a visual.

"There should be a Sky Spy active on Cybertron. Let's see if I can find it. Ah there it is." Teletraan said.

Teletraan and Nicole locked onto the Sky Spy's signal and then another screen showed an image of smoke bellowing from what used to be the ruins of Axiom Nexus. But then Teletraan and Nicole zoomed in and they saw it. Jetfire flew out of the smoke and he was inside a giant golden force field.

On top of Jetfire's jet mode, all the other nine AutoKnights were standing on top of him. Even Hound was there. Standing right at the front, Ironhide had her hands held up as she supported the force field. Optimus came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder with a smile. She couldn't help but give him a huge smile back. Everyone else smiled too. Bumblebee and Arcee kissed each other. Jazz and Chromia did too.

King Elias was down below in the cockpit. He was strapped in one of the many seats with his crown in his lap. He was just so relieved he was alive.

Jetfire started to dive at an angle for the ground. Ten feet above it though, he leveled out. And then Ironhide released her grip on the force field as it vanished. Optimus unveiled his comlink on his arm.

"Wheeljack, bridge us back to base."

"He he. You got it, Optimus."

Optimus put the cover back on his comm and then he jumped off of Jetfire. Right before he hit the ground, he started to transform. He pulled off that little stunt and successfully turned into his vehicle mode. And then all the other knights followed his actions and joined him down below in vehicle form. And then to finish it all, Hound jumped off and happily joined them.

A half a mile in front of them, a large green hole in space opened up. That was the ticket back to base. The ground bridge. All of them but their pedals to the metal as the rushed for the hole. Once all of them were inside of it, the hole closed and vanished.

Back in Iacon, Teletraan had changed his screen to show up in the same station where the ground bridge was. And then they all came driving on down it. When Optimus felt he was close enough, he transformed back to human mode and slid to a halt on his feet. The other AutoKnights did the same and then they started to shake hands and high five each other in celebration of their accomplished mission. None of them could believe it was actually a success. All the Autobots came down from the upper levels to greet them. But all of them stopped and froze when they saw a certain green colored Autobot.

"Hound? Is that really you?" Hot Rod asked.

Hot Rod nodded and then saluted Hot Rod.

"The Decepticons captured me all those years ago to make it seem like I was dead sir. I'm sorry I was never able to get word out of my spark being online."

Hot Rod smiled at him.

"Don't be sorry. We're happy to have you back!" Hot Rod said.

All the other Auto bots gave a cheer in agreement. And then Wheeljack approached Optimus.

"Oh and guess what you guys. I've made the ground bridge powerful enough to send you back to Earth."

Everyone's faces lightened up when they heard that.

"Wheeljack! That's awesome!" Optimus said.

"Hey Prime? I know it's supposed to be a happy time right now, but can we power down? I'm exhausted." Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded. "Of course. Everyone power down."

All ten of them after a rough day's work, finally turned their suits off and turned back into their original selves.

"I wouldn't celebrate this news just yet you guys." Wheeljack said. "There's good news and bad news. The good news, the ground bridge has enough power to reach Earth now."

"Okay. And what's the bad news?" Henry asked.

Wheeljack rubbed the back of his head. They weren't going to like this.

"It only has enough juice to send one of you back."

And bam. The good happy moment disappeared with the dampener.

"What do you mean it can only send one of us?" Rika asked as she looked back at the bridge.

"I'm sorry. But I could only make it work for long enough to send one person back. If more than one of you goes through there back to Earth, all of you could be destroyed. And as soon as that one person goes through, it's going to take a while to get that power back. A few days."

"Well then what do we do?" Violet asked anyone.

"I guess it's settled then." Trevor said as everyone looked at him. "The ship is going to be our way home." Then he looked down at Elias. "King Elias shall be the one to return home."

Elias was shocked by this.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively." Trevor said as he kneeled down to his level of eyesight. "Your highness, my team and I have been on this planet for months now. We can last a few more days. You need to get back and start ruling your country again. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

Trevor stood back up and looked at Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack, set the coordinates."

Wheeljack nodded and then asked Teletraan for the coordinates of Castle Acorn. He gave them to the Autobot and then he punched them into the main system. He then pulled the lever and turned the ground bridge on again.

"It's all set. Just walk through it and you'll be back home before you know it." Wheeljack said.

Elias took a few steps toward the bridge and then turned back to face the AutoKnights.

"I have no words to express how grateful I am for all of your help."

"It's no problem, your highness. We're used to doing stuff like this." Violet said.

"Yeah well, just know that I am forever in your debt." Elias smiled at them. "Thank you, AutoKnights."

All of them nodded and then Elias turned around, and entered the bridge. Five seconds later, he vanished and the bridge powered itself off.

**(Mobius)**

Everyone watched the king enter the bridge and then all of them looked to the right to see a space bridge of green energy appear right in front of them. And then just as they all expected, Elias walked out of the bridge with his crown underneath his arm. The bridge behind him vanished and everyone approached him. Sally on the other hand ran up and hugged him making him drop the crown.

"Oh Elias! I'm so glad you're safe." Sally said happily.

"I am too, Sally." Elias said as he hugged her back.

Geoffrey St. John approached the king with a salute.

"Your majesty, the Kingdom of Acorn remains strong."

And with that, Elias put the crown back on his head where it belongs.

"That's good to hear, Geoffrey. Now I have two first orders of business. I need some clothes, and I need some food because I am freakin starving."

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure Decepticons don't really know that much about organics and their need for food." Takamon remarked.

Elias smiled and then approached Takamon.

"I owe you a lot, Takamon."

Takamon seemed confused.

"But sir, I didn't do anything. None of us did."

"Oh but you're wrong." Elias corrected. "You all found out that there was an imposter in place and then you called the AutoKnights to save me. And for that, I thank you all. And especially you two. Sonic, and Takamon, for destroying that fake me."

Sonic nodded. "It was just your daily bot kicking, sire."

"Yeah well, let's just hope we've caught a bit of a break when it comes to kicking Decepticon ass for a while." Takamon said.

**(Cybertron)**

Axiom Nexus was destroyed. The underground base was toast. But Megatron anticipated that they would try something like that. All the Decepticons had evacuated to a giant Decepticon warship called the Nemesis. In the main room of the ship is where Megatron had moved his entire command center. The silo was completely intact.

"Well, that was a minor setback." Megatron said.

"Minor?" Starscream said. "Megatron, our base is destroyed! And those wretched humans stole the crown that was our energy source for the silo."

"That crown is of no further use to me."

Starscream had no idea what he meant by that. Megatron approached the silo.

"We have already collected more than enough energy to revive Titano and have a decent amount left over." Megatron touched the silo with his hand. "Let the humans sing and dance for now. Soon, their doom will be upon them."


	42. The Supreme Solution

**I don't own any of the characters except for my original ones. Alright. We're 42 chapters into this thing, and I got about ten or more chapters left in this one. We're on the home stretch. But first things first, I gotta bring the humans back home.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 42: The Supreme Solution**

**(Cybertron; Iacon; Ark Hangar; 6:00 PM Earth Time)**

Two more days passed on both worlds. On Cybertron, all ten AutoKnights were now working on the ship along with Yuriko, Hikaru, and Wheeljack's assistance. Nearly five and a half whole months of slaving over this wretched contraption. But finally, after all that hard work, the Ark was complete with a final turn of the screwdriver at the ship's hull.

"Well, I guess that does it." Wheeljack said as he looked up at the ship.

The ten AutoKnights were in human mode and powered down once they heard Wheeljack announce that it was done.

"It's about time we finished this damn thing." Hikaru said.

"Amen to that, bro." Steve agreed.

"Yeah but the ultimate question is, does it work?" Rika asked.

"Only one way to find out." Trevor answered.

Everyone knew what he meant by that and all of them rushed on board the ship and entered the bridge. Wheeljack took a seat at the pilot's chair.

"Alright. Keep those fingers crossed you guys, and hope it goes smooth" Wheeljack began to press some buttons and launched the startup programs for the Ark's computer.

Everyone crossed their fingers both flesh and cybernetic. On the front screen of the ship, a whole bunch of text lines filled with Cybertronian language scrolled down. This process lasted about ten seconds.

"So far so good." Wheeljack said.

All seemed to be going well. But then the screen fuzzed and then a Decepticon symbol appeared on the screen.

"What? Decepticons?" TK wondered.

But then sparks flew from the control panel where Wheeljack was and then all the screens and lights in the ship turned off. Wheeljack turned on his headlights so everyone could see.

"What….what just happened?" Henry asked the Autobot.

"I'm not sure. But from what I just saw, it was a virus. And a nasty one at that." Wheeljack replied.

"A virus?" Yuriko replied. "But how is that possible?"

Wheeljack began to tear apart the control panel and fiddle around with all the wires and circuits inside.

"I'm not sure. All of you wait outside until I come up with something."

All of them nodded and Yuriko led the way out as she turned her right hand into a giant floodlight. When they were all outside the entrance ramp of this ship, they all prayed to whatever God they believed in that the ship they worked so hard to build would have a chance to lift off.

Ten minutes later, Wheeljack came down with his head hanging down and looking at the ground.

"What's happened?" Trevor asked him.

Wheeljack looked right at him.

"I have absolutely no idea how they did it. But somehow, Megatron uploaded a virus directly into the ship's core program corrupting it."

"Maybe he did it remotely. Kind of like how he disabled the space bridges." Kari thought.

Wheeljack said.

"That's just it. He couldn't have done it remotely. For that to work, the computer would have to be operational. Which it hasn't been until I tried make it minutes ago. In order for that virus to be successfully uploaded, someone had to do it directly."

"You mean, actually in front of the computer?" Takato asked.

"Exactly." Wheeljack replied.

Everyone started to think hard on how this was possible. Hikaru was the first one out of all of them to come up with the answer.

"When those pretenders snuck their way in a few days ago. I'm willing to bet one of them made their way in here to upload the virus as a secondary mission other than retrieving the Energon."

Everyone had to agree to that. There was no other way. But then came the real issue now.

"Wheeljack, can you get rid of the virus?" Henry asked.

Once again, Wheeljack let his head hang down.

"I'm afraid not. It would take too long for me to do that."

No one could believe it, they just wasted nearly six months of their lives to build their way back home, and both of them just got set back at least a few weeks, if not another month. Fry angrily looked up at the ship.

"All that hard work…" He slammed his fist against the ship. "FOR NOTHING!"

"I can't believe it." TK said. "There just has to be another way out of here. There just HAS to be."

"Are you kidding me?" Rika was now a bit angry at the situation. "Look around you, TK! Do you see any other way? All we got is a space bridge network that can only go across Cybertron, and now we have a busted ship! Face it, TK! It's hopeless! We're stuck here! We're probably never going to see home again!"

Aside from her attitude, TK stood his ground.

"You're right, Rika. In retrospect, the situation looks pretty hopeless. But think about it." Then he looked over at Rika's boyfriend. "Takato, that show you said me, Kari and Tai were in. You watched it all the time. So you should know this. What crest do I have?"

Takato smiled as he gave the answer.

"Of course I know that. You have the Crest of Hope."

"Exactly." He looked back at Rika as Kari grabbed his hand. "Rika, I've never been one for giving up hope and I'm not gonna start now. I believe there's a way off of this planet and we have to find it. We've been gone for way too long. We have to get back to Earth as soon as we can. And I'm sure we'll be able to do it quicker if we all keep our heads on straight."

Rika couldn't believe it. The boy of hope was lecturing her like she was some sort of schoolgirl or like a father does to his kid. But strangely, Rika listened to every word he said.

"Rika, I agree with TK. And besides, the Rika I know and love would never give up." Takato said.

Rika smiled when Takato said that to her. Then she turned around kissed him dead on his lips.

"Well then let's look for another way home. I miss Renamon like crazy."

"Actually my friends," Wheeljack paused and then everyone looked at him. "You may not have to look."

All of them were confused by that.

"What do you mean, Wheeljack?" Steve asked.

"All of you, come with me."

Wheeljack began to walk off and everyone followed him. They exited the hangar and then they began to walk down what appeared to be a very long hallway.

"Wheeljack, where are you taking us?" Yuriko asked.

Not even Yuriko and Hikaru knew what was going on.

"You'll see." Wheeljack stopped at a door and entered in a key code on the numbered bad. Then an elevator opened up. "Everyone inside."

Everyone walked inside the elevator and Wheeljack pressed another button. When the door closed, the sudden start of the lift made everyone know that they were going down. Ten seconds later, the lift stopped and the door opened up. But the room was just pitch black and no one could see a thing. But Wheeljack knew where to go as he went to the right.

"Wheeljack? What's going here?" Violet asked.

"What you guys are about to see is a secret to all of Iacon's civilians. So I'd appreciate if you kept him under wraps if you know what I mean."

"Yeah we know what you mean." Tai said. "But what do you mean a secret, and what did you mean 'him'?"

Wheeljack put his hand on a giant lever and chuckled.

"Feast your eyes."

Wheeljack pulled the lever and then all of them were temporarily blinded by the lights that suddenly flashed on. But when their sight returned, their jaws went all the way to the floor.

Right in front of all of them was an Autobot. The legs of it and feet were in a gray and yellow scheme. The upper torso was red with an even brighter red Autobot face in the center. The shoulders were yellow and the lower arms were grey. The hands, well, they weren't even hands. The left hand just looked like a round cone shaped blaster weapon and the right hand looked somewhat like a four pronged claw. The head was colored in red and the face was orange. The face was covered by a dome shield and on the back of the head was a giant cannon. Coming out from the robot's back, were two curves metal structures that turned away from each other in 90 degree angles.

It wasn't the appearance of this robot that got all of them in shock. No. What shocked them was the teeny tiny fact that this Autobot happened to be nearly seven hundred feet tall.

Wheeljack gave another chuckle for he had anticipated a reaction like this.

"AutoKnights, meet Omega Supreme."

Even though they were still in complete amazement over the gargantuan robot, every one of the twelve humans managed to regain themselves in order to talk.

"Omega…. Supreme?" Steve repeated the robot's name.

"Yes." Wheeljack answered. "He is literally the most powerful Autobot to ever exist. And he used to be one of the best Guardian Robots we've had."

Trevor looked now at Wheeljack.

"This big guy used to be one of the Guardian Robots?" he asked.

Wheeljack nodded and then Rika asked another question.

"Hold on. What's a Guardian Robot?"

Trevor actually knew this one.

"I learned it watching the history vids when I first came here without you guys. Long before the war started, there used to be a giant Autobot guarding the cities on Cybertron. One for each city." Trevor looked back up at Omega Supreme. "But I don't remember seeing one that looked like THAT."

"That's because Omega here was the latest model of the Guardian Robots to be produced. And he is also the final Guardian Robot." Wheeljack then went on about him. "He was in charge of protecting Crystal City. The most beautiful city on Cybertron. But one day, the war broke out. And Crystal City was destroyed when we called him away from his post to help fight. When he returned to resume his duty, all he found was a giant pile of rubble. He took it pretty hard. And that's when he did something that not all Autobots consider to be logical."

"What did he do?" Fry asked.

"He was greatly overcome with grief because the city he swore to protect was destroyed. Thus he didn't want to feel like that anymore. So he deleted his emotions from his processor."

All of them eyed Omega again with mixed emotions.

"That's horrible." Kari said a bit sad for the giant. "How could someone delete their own emotions?"

"No one really knows, Kari." Wheeljack replied.

Henry took a few steps forward and examined the giant Autobot.

"How long has he been turned off for?" he asked.

"Omega's been in stasis for nearly two million years now. But I've gotten permission from Alpha Trion to turn him on again so he can take you all home." Wheeljack said.

And once again, they looked at Wheeljack.

"How is this big lug going to get us back to Earth?" Fry asked.

"He may be big, but he's an Autobot. He can transform just like any other. His vehicle mode is a Cybertronian Starcruiser. He'll be able to give all of you a ride back home in the same amount of time as you could have gone in the Ark."

Everyone smiled but then Steve threw up his arms in the air.

"HOLD UP!"

Everyone looked at Steve with confusion. Then he gave a somewhat angry look at Wheeljack.

"You mean to tell me that he's been down here even before we got here all those months ago?"

"Yeah." Wheeljack replied.

"Then why didn't you think of this when the ship blew up back then?" Steve shouted.

Now everyone kind of gave Wheeljack the evil eye. All this time there was a way to get back, and he didn't tell them about it.

"I did think of this, Steve. And I wanted to tell you. But Alpha Trion didn't give me permission that time."

So the glares vanished. But then they were confused again so Wheeljack had to clarify.

"Back when the Ark got destroyed by Megatron, I asked Alpha Trion for permission to re-activate Omega Supreme as soon as I heard the news. But the permission was denied. He felt that Omega wasn't ready to be awakened."

"So why is he allowing the re-activation now?" Tai asked.

"Because he and I both agree that you guys have to get back to Earth as soon as you possibly can. He's still not all for the idea but he understands that there's no other choice."

"So we're going to ride back home in a gigantic Autobot?" Takato said almost ready to geek out.

"Yeah. But there's one more thing you guys need to know." Wheeljack said. "You see, Omega Supreme doesn't have that advanced of a brain as us normal sized Autobots. So he needs someone to be his commander and tell him what to do."

"You mean like…. a captain?" Hikaru asked.

"Exactly. All you have to do is decide amongst yourselves which one of you gets to be his captain." Wheeljack said.

The ten AutoKnights all looked at each other and then huddled together.

"One of us has to be that thing's captain?" Violet said. "Who's it going to be?"

"Well Trev, you're on." Steve said assuming the obvious.

But Trevor didn't think it was.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. What makes you think I'm gonna be the captain of that thing?"

"Well why not? I mean you lead us fine." TK said.

"You really do." Violet agreed.

"Well thanks, but I only have so much leadership inside me. I appreciate the fact that you guys think I should, but I don't. I say we let someone else be the captain."

"Well then who do you think it should be?" Tai asked.

Trevor smirked at him.

"I honestly think it should be you."

Everyone shifted their eyes back and forth from Trevor to Tai.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because, Tai. You used to be a leader once yourself. And I know for a fact that leadership doesn't disappear over time. Why else would you be the second in command?"

Tai and everyone else seemed by surprise by those three words.

"I'm the second in command? When did that happen?" Tai asked.

Trevor smiled.

"Back when you and I became Jetpower Prime."

Tai remembered that night clearly. How could anyone forget?

"I knew that when you and I became one, you had what it takes to help me lead this team to victory. That's why I made you second in command. And that's also why in case something happens to me, I want you take over as leader."

"Hey don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere. I'm sure of it." Then Tai smiled. "But I'm honored that you trust me enough to give me that title."

"Well of course. Who did you think I was going to make the leader if I croak? Fry?"

"Hey! I could so be the leader!" Fry interjected.

Rika just couldn't help but laugh a bit at that.

"Oh please. You the leader? I'd rather shove my gun down my throat and pull the trigger."

"Thank you for that very disturbing image." Steve said.

"Enough." Trevor looked back at Tai. "Go on, Tai. Omega Supreme is all yours."

Tai smiled and then he walked ahead and stood just fifty feet away from Omega Supreme's giant foot.

"Now what do I do?" Tai asked as he looked back at Wheeljack.

Wheeljack went over to a control panel sticking up from the ground like a podium and pressed a combination of buttons. And then a big red one lit up and he put his finger over it.

"Now… you behold Omega Supreme."

Wheeljack pressed the button and then a whole bunch of mechanical sounds were heard. Gears started to spin inside, machines started to whir up. And lights started to illuminate. After thirty seconds, the giant eyes of Omega Supreme lit up in the famous Autobot blue light.

"Omega: Activated. Power: Optimal."

He spoke in a very loud and deep voice that boomed everywhere.

"Core programs: Initiating. Captain: Required for necessary battle programs."

"Uh…. down here!"

And then Omega Supreme made his first movement. His head tilted down and his optics saw a tiny human right in front of him. But he didn't know what a human was.

"Creature: Unknown. Species: Unknown." But then Omega started to do a facial recognition scan. He was searching for information inside of Iacon's core network. And thanks to Hot Rod, all of the human's data was inside that system.

"Name: Kamiya, Tai. Species: Human. Also known as Jetfire when AutoKnight power activated."

"If he's been asleep for two million years, how could he possibly know about the AutoKnights?" Henry asked.

"He's already looked up the information on all of you guys using Teletraan 1's core mainframe. He knows everything about you guys now." Wheeljack answered.

"Well at least we won't to tell him a long story." Rika found the upside.

Then Tai spoke.

"Omega Supreme, I want to be your new captain. And…. I want to be your friend too."

Omega took a slow step forward. When he put his foot down, the whole ground shook and everyone went off balance. Half of them went to the ground. Violet and Trevor were still standing up, but Violet ended up wrapping her arms around him for some reason. And Trevor did the same thing for her.

But then the shaking stopped. And it was ten seconds after that when Trevor and Violet both looked at each other and blushed as they realized what they were doing. The two quickly separated and looked at Omega Supreme, but not before Kari was able to take notice of them and their reaction.

"_Well THAT was interesting. I'll have to look into this later."_

Getting back to business, Omega looked down at Tai again. And then his response was heard after he just stared for a whole minute.

"Captainship and friendship:….Accepted."

Everyone smiled for the first good news from the giant.

"Captain: Acquired. Awaiting orders."

Tai made a straight face.

"Transform to vehicle mode and prepare to leave."

"Orders: Acknowledged. Transformation sequence: Commencing."

Never before had the humans heard a transformation from an Autobot be so loud. All over Omega's body, hatches opened up, body parts ceased to be body parts and became something else. And thirty seconds later, the transformation was complete.

Omega Supreme was indeed a Cybertronian ship and a fascinating one. On both sides, one giant engine stuck out and what appeared to be a giant cannon was right in the center front. In the center back was the third and final engine.

"Alright. Now wait here for an hour or so while me and the others go and get our things. Okay?"

"Acknowledged." Was Omega's reply.

Tai gave a small nod and then he and the others made their way back up to the main base of the Autobots. In their barracks, the gathered their stuff and Fry also grabbed a box of something else. But right as he did, TK reached in and grabbed something. He pulled out a small grey orb the size of an orange. It looked like it was just a metal ball, but TK was able to take a bite out of it.

"Mmmm…..my mom's steak." He said.

Inside the box Fry had, there were hundreds of the same balls TK had. And then Steve used his robotic arm to grab a stack of three more of them.

"Tak and his friends will love these mind fruits." Steve said.

"Just wait until Gatomon gets a hold of them again." Kari joked.

"Yeah. When she helped harvest these things from the other moon, I thought she was going to eat them all before we could load them." Rika agreed.

"What can I say? That cat loves anything that tastes like fish." Kari said.

"Yeah. And let's not forget, Patamon went crazy with them too because for him they tasted like ice cream." Takato said.

Everyone gave a laugh and then Steve thought of something else when he looked at Yuriko.

"Trevor, what are you going to do about Miki?"

Trevor and everyone else froze.

"I'm honestly not sure, Steve. A part of me just wants to rip out her spark and crush it in my bare hand. But another part doesn't even want to look at her."

"I asked because I have an idea."

Everyone looked at Steve, but Yuriko had the most curiosity.

"Exile." Steve went on. "They still have one of those one man ships in the hangar. Put her in that thing and then set it for a random course. It works in two ways. You don't have to see her ever again,"

Then he looked over at Yuriko.

"And she gets to stay alive like you want her to."

Yuriko couldn't help but smile when she heard that. Steve really did care for her a lot. And he actually showed it in the past months. Trevor gave a small smile.

"Alright then. I'll go over it with Hot Rod. Now does everyone have their things?"

Everyone said yes in their own way.

"Alright then. Let's head home."

With all of their stuff and food gathered, all ten AutoKnights left their room and took one last look at it before they walked out. First they stopped by the control room to tell Hot Rod about the idea of putting Miki in exile. She was still being held in that same cell she was in before. And Hot Rod agreed that would be a simple solution to put her in exile. And he agreed to make sure he did it after they left. After that, Hot Rod and almost every other Autobot they befriended accompanied them down to Omega Supreme's chamber to say their good-byes. First they bid the giant hello, and then came the farewells.

"I wish you all the best of luck back on your home realm." Alpha Trion said.

"Thank you, Alpha Trion." Kari said.

"I hope you guys have a safe trip back home." Powerglide said. "But Tai, when you and I meet again, we're gonna have to have a little contest in flying. Just you and me."

Tai gave a chuckle.

"I look forward to it, Powerglide."

And then the Dinobots took their turn.

"Me Grimlock no want to see puny Trevor go! Me Grimlock want him stay!"

Trevor sighed at the T-Rex.

"Grimlock, I promise you, I'll come back again. And then you and I will play fetch again with the rest of the dinos. Okay?"

"Me Grimlock gonna miss puny humans!"

"We'll miss you too, Grimlock." Takato said.

"Of course YOU will. He reminds us all of Guilmon." Rika remarked.

"Only he doesn't scarf loaves of bread by the truckload." Henry added.

"Oh uh, just one more thing you guys should probably know." Wheeljack said.

"Yes?" Steve said.

"Omega Supreme can't go through the planet's atmosphere without being spotted by your military's radar. So he can't land on the ground."

"How are we supposed to get on the ground if Omega can't land?" Tai said.

"That'll be explained by Trevor." Wheeljack said.

"What? What does that mean?" Trevor asked.

"You remember when you came here the first time and when you had to go back to Earth, you had to fall to the surface?"

"Of course I do. That's pretty much how Violet and I met." And then he got the picture. "Wait. Please don't me I have do it again."

"Actually, you ALL have to." Wheeljack said.

"What? You want us all to fall back to Earth like frickin meteors?" Fry shouted.

"Just use the power of your rings and you'll be fine." Wheeljack said. "Trevor can tell you the rest. But right now you guys have to go."

"The time has come." Ultra Magnus said. "Farewell, AutoKnights."

"Good luck you guys." Trevor turned around and then Omega Supreme opened up the entrance ramp to the ship.

As all of them approached it, Steve got pulled by his shoulder and turned around. Yuriko was there and then she kissed him. On his lips. His eyes first bugged out, but then they closed for five more seconds. And then they separated.

"What was that for?" Steve asked.

"For getting Trevor to agree to putting Miki in exile." Yuriko answered. "Steve, ever since that talk in Shinjuku, I've been thinking. You really do care for me. Why else would you take a poison dart for me?"

Steve looked away and smiled.

"Hikaru and I have to stay here on Cybertron. But I was thinking, maybe you can come back. And then we could… you know. Go out."

Steve's smile just grew.

"You really mean that?"

Yuriko's answer came in two parts. One part smiling, and the second part was another kiss.

"Yep."

Steve smiled and then the two of them hugged each other.

"I'll call you as soon as we get back." Steve said.

"I'll be waiting." Yuriko said back.

All the other knights had stopped halfway up the entrance ramp and they saw the whole thing. So when Steve re-joined them, they couldn't help but smile themselves.

"Alright, Steve." Trevor said first.

"I told you it could work." Steve said back.

As the conversation went on, they all went up into the ship all the way and the entrance ramp closed up. In the bridge, Tai took a seat where the captain should.

But before Tai made another command for Omega Supreme, Trevor had a call to make, he took out the portable Teletraan device and called Earth.

**(Earth; Station Square; Thorndyke Mansion; 7:00 PM)**

It was dusk on the planet the AutoKnights were sworn to protect. And at Chris's house, his parents had come home for a few days and they decided to have a barbecue and everyone had an invite. Takamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Sonic, and every other Freedom Fighter was there. Even Knuckles and the Chaotix decided to stop by for some R&R. And Chris's friends stopped by as well so it turned out to be an all out party.

In the past few months, there was even more stuff happening than all that was said before. For one, Mr. Tanaka and Agent Topaz got married. They were off on their honeymoon in Italy right now. Also, Blaze and Mina Mongoose had become best friends. Mina had experience in helping bring up babies. Before she became a pop star, she volunteered at the orphanage in Knothole helping to raise babies and care for them. So she was giving Blaze a crash course in the past months. But how they got to become best friends other than that will be explained in time.

Right now, Nelson was doing his best to try and cook without burning anything while everyone else sat at the giant table conversing.

"This is actually nice." Knuckles said as he looked around. "For once, a couple days have gone by without anything bad happening."

"Yeah I hear you." Takamon said. "These past few months have been hectic. Between rampaging Decepticons, love stories, and suicide attempts," He directed that last thing at Amy. "We've needed a small break."

"But let's not forget." Patamon said. "That giant battle happened to bring something good out of it."

Takamon smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I know. Suterusumon."

"He was amazing." Chuck said. "I'm still amazed that you were able to turn into a creature that big."

"Oh come on. I wasn't THAT big. Was I?" He looked at Blaze.

"You were at least a foot taller than Starscream, honey."

"Who cares how big you were? You were able to rip a whole Decepticon in half in your Ultimate form." Patamon said.

"Hey, you were pretty hot yourself as MagnaAngemon." Takamon said.

"And Gatomon kicked some butt as Angewomon." Amy added.

"Why thank you." The catlike creature said.

"Hey, Tak. I've been thinking." Tails said.

Takamon looked down the table at Tails.

"I was thinking, if you were able to Digivolve to your Ultimate level, maybe we could find a way to make you reach your top form."

"You mean my Mega level? Eh…no thanks, Tails. I think I'm big enough as it is."

Blaze nodded in agreement and then she felt her stomach.

"Oh man, this little one's kicking up a storm." She said.

"Ooh. May I feel?" Cream was sitting right next to Blaze.

"Sure, sweetie."

Cream leaned in closer and gently put her hands on Blaze's round belly. And then Cheese landed on it and sat on it. After a few seconds of moving her hands around, Cream felt something kick from inside her stomach.

"There!" Cream smiled with delight as she felt the kick.

And then another one hit Cheese right on his ass and forced him off of Blaze.

"Chao chao!"

"Cheese calm down. It wasn't on purpose."

"Any day now, I'll be free of this and then I'll be able to wear my pants again." Blaze said.

Blaze was a very big fan of the pants she always wore before Takamon knocked her up. But since she couldn't fit into them right now, she was forced to wear some baby dresses that Amy and Mina helped pick out for her. Luckily she was able to find a black one with flames on it.

"It's only been five months." Gatomon said. "You have one more left."

"Aw man."

But then, Teletraan's lynx form appeared right next to all of them.

"I'm getting a call from Cybertron." He said.

"Well put it up so we all can see." Sonic said.

Teletraan nodded and then Nicole appeared right next to him as he waved his hands and produced a holo-screen above the table. And Trevor was the one occupying that screen.

"Oh uh…hello everyone." He was expecting to only talk to Takamon but now he was talking with everyone.

"Hey there, Trevor." Sonic greeted his soon to be leader. "So what's going on? What's with the call?"

"The call is to tell you all the good news." Then he gave the news. "We're coming home."

Okay. There are like, twenty or so people at this house, and almost immediately after Trevor said that, they all gasped.

"You're all coming back? That's….. that's great!" Sally said.

"Yeah it is." Trevor said. "You guys wanna watch the take off?"

"Sure." Knuckles answered.

"Alright then."

On Cybertron, everyone strapped themselves into whatever seat they could find. And then the roof above Omega Supreme opened up. And Tai gave the order.

"Alright, Omega. Takeoff!"

On the front screen of the bridge, a map showing a trail between two planets was made.

"Course: Plotted. Destination: Earth. Engines: Engaging."

The three giant engines of Omega Supreme began to roar to life. And then a few seconds later, the ship's landing gear was no longer touching the ground and Omega Supreme rose up and out of the hangar with every Autobot waving good-bye.

On Earth, everyone was happy they were finally coming home. But Teletraan was the only one out of all of them who knew what that voice was.

"It can't be. Could it?"

Teletraan produced another holo-screen next to the one viewing the take off. And Teletraan began to identify the ship. Two seconds later, he knew for sure.

"It is. It's Omega Supreme!"

Everyone took notice of the name Teletraan spoke and not one of them had a clue who or what that was.

"Omega who?" Vector asked.

"Omega Supreme. In other words, the most powerful Autobot in existence." Teletraan said.

"Wait a second." Tails said. "That ship they're in….is really an Autobot?"

"Yes. The biggest one too." Was Teletraan's reply.

"Well that's new." Takamon said.

Now back to Omega Supreme. Slowly he rose out of the hole and was able to see the stars. And then he began to move forward and up towards the stars.

"Engine power: Thirty percent and rising."

Takato was smiling.

"I can't believe it. It's finally happening! We're headed home!"

But then an explosion was heard and the ship violently shook.

"Or….maybe not." Takato said.

"Decepticons: Detected."

When they heard Omega say that, they were also shown that Megatron, Starscream, and a whole legion of a few hundred or so flying Eradicons were headed right for them.

"I guess Megatron isn't ready to say good-bye just yet." TK said.

"I warned you!" Megatron shouted. "Any attempts to leave shall be thwarted! You AutoKnights will die here!"

Megatron was getting closer and his fusion cannon never looked more ready to fire.

"How can we possibly beat them? We won't have chance when the battle is ten on three hundred." Steve said.

Trevor had an idea. He looked up at Tai. And as it turned out, they were both thinking of the same exact thing. The two of them stood up and then ran out of the bridge.

"Omega, stay on course!" Tai ordered the ship.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kari shouted.

It was too late though. They were already out of earshot.

"Oh great. Not this again." Rika said.

And then Omega's monitors brought up an image of them. They had already transformed into Optimus and Jetfire. Jetfire was flying straight for the oncoming army and Optimus was riding him like a surfboard with his axe in his hands.

"Oh this is too good!" Megatron shouted. "What makes you two think you have a chance against all of us?"

The two of them had the same glare.

"Now Optimus?"

"Not yet."

The two of them kept charging.

"Eradicons! FIRE!"

A frickin hailstorm of red lasers came right for them. Jetfire turned hard left and Optimus grabbed a solid hold of the flyer's robe so he wouldn't fall off. It seemed like they were pretty out matched with the numbers stacked hugely against them.

"NOW Optimus?"

"Not just yet. Soon."

Jetfire always hated it when Optimus kept him in suspense. But he couldn't wait to see the look on Megatron's face when he saw the surprise they had in store for him.

Still dodging the lasers, they flew right past Megatron and they ended up right in the middle of the army for they had formed a perimeter around them.

"I can't believe this!" Rika shouted. "Those two idiots just flew right in to their own deaths!"

"Why are they doing this?" Cosmo asked from Earth. "They don't have the slightest chance!"

Takamon tried to remain calm, but even he couldn't find the logic in this plan.

Optimus and Jetfire were now flying around in circles as every single Decepticon pointed their guns at them.

"You two are more stupid than I give you credit for." Megatron said.

"Now Optimus?"

Optimus gave a smirk.

"Now."

By his own will, Optimus jumped off of Jetfire's back. And then Jetfire quickly turned around and then the two AutoKnights grabbed each other's hand. When they clasped, a bright white light came from their hands and enveloped their bodies. Now the one's on Omega Supreme knew what was going on. And needless to say, they were stunned out of their minds when they heard Optimus and Jetfire in union shout this.

"JETPOWER PRIME, TRANSFORM!"

The light around Optimus and Jetfire grew brighter. Then the two released each other's hands. The two then were still airborne when they backed off from each other and started to transform. Both of their suits turned into something completely different then their robot modes. They just turned into a pile of parts with their bodies concealed underneath. But then they came closer together and their forms touched. As soon as they did, the parts stated to merge and shift with one another. Optimus' red and blue armor mixed with Jetfire's black armor. When they finished, their new form was about fifty feet tall. Some features were recognizable. The chest had Optimus' windshield windows. Jetfire's jet engines were aligned on the back of the new form. The head had both, Optimus' faceplate, and Jetfire's metal whiskers. On his right arm, was a very long blaster cannon. The eyes lit up Autobot blue and then the white light surrounding them vanished.

"No. …It can't be." Megatron was not liking what he was seeing.

"It's been a long time, Megatron! But I'm back and I'm ready for a repeat performance!" Jetpower Prime spoke in both Optimus' and Jetfire's at the same time.

"I will not allow you to humiliate me as you did on Earth, you abomination! Eradicons! Hold fire! He's mine!"

Megatron rushed forward and Jetpower got ready to fight.

"Your anger shall be your own downfall."

Megatron closed in and then he tackled Jetpower's stomach, but the two-in-one Autobot was quickly able to get him off and then they began to fight with their own fists.

Back on Earth, everyone was still recovering from watching the combination.

"Ah don't suppose you could tell us what just happened. Can you, sugah-knight?" Bunnie asked.

"They combined, Bunnie. Optimus and Jetfire for some time now have had the power to become one super sized Autobot called Jetpower Prime. But I had no idea they figured out how to do it again."

"You mean this has happened before?" Espio asked.

"Well, not exactly in this situation, but yes. They only combined once before." Takamon replied.

Espio nodded satisfied and then they continued to watch. But on board Omega Supreme, they all couldn't believe it either.

"They did it again." Fry said.

"It looks like Jetpower Prime is here to stay." Steve said.

"But how did they learn how to do it on command?" Kari wondered.

Everyone started to put their brains to work as they thought of how the two of them learned how to combine on their own. Henry was the first to come up with a solution.

"I know. During the past months while we were working on the ship, Optimus and Jetfire always snuck away somewhere from time to time. I guess whenever they did, they were trying to master the combination."

"Well I'd say the succeeded." Violet said as she continued watching. "But I just hope they'll be alright by themselves."

He did seem to be doing alright. Jetpower wasn't even feeling a single hit Megatron managed to land.

"Just like Fresno." Jetpower said.

Jetpower closed his fist and then he threw a single punch that sent Megatron flying back away and some external parts fell off.

Starscream then began to make his advance and flew for Jetpower in vehicle mode. A few Eradicons followed him. But Jetpower was easily aware of what was coming.

He raised his right arm and pointed his giant blaster right at Starscream, and then he fired a huge blue plasma ball right at him. Starscream was fast enough to get out of the way, but the ten Eradicons were not so lucky. They blew up to pieces when they made contact with that shot.

Megatron growled at Jetpower's strength, but then he remembered that he had a whole army behind him.

"Decepticons! Take aim and fire!"

And that's when Jetfire too remembered there was a whole army of Decepticons surrounding them with whatever weapons they had pointed right at him.

"_We should have thought this through."_

"Oh no! Now what do we do?" Takato shouted.

But right as he said that, they fell off their feet because Omega Supreme turned hard left.

"Must protect captain." The giant Autobot cruiser said.

Omega started to head back down to where the cons had Jetpower surrounded. And all the cons were still completely oblivious as to Omega's presence as he hovered down right behind them.

"Weapons: Deploy"

All over Omega Supreme's cruiser mode, doors and hatches opened up. And out of those doors, giant turrets, missile launchers, and laser cannons showed themselves and pointed right at the cons.

And then, the giant front center cannon of Omega Supreme began to hum to life. In the center, a red orb of energy began to form and grow.

The hum was enough to get every Decepticon's attention. Everyone looked at the ship and saw that it was ready to unleash hell.

"Lord Megatron, could that be…?" Starscream couldn't finish.

Megatron growled. This just wasn't his week.

"It is, Starscream. Omega Supreme is active once more!"

Jetpower flew up and away from the cons and towards Omega Supreme.

"Omega! Fire!" Jetpower ordered.

"Full barrage: Firing."

Two seconds after those words were spoken, the giant center cannon fired a huge red beam of energy right for the army of cons. And along with that, bullets, missiles, lasers, and pretty much everything else imaginable was shot out of Omega's many many guns. It looked like there wasn't a spot on Omega that WASN'T firing a gun.

The barrage of weaponry was enough to make Megatron and Starscream head the other way as fast as they could. But as for the few hundred Eradicons there, they didn't have a chance. Every single one was blown to bits as Omega's precise aim took its toll on them. The ones that got caught in that giant beam dissolved. In less than ten flat seconds, Megatron and Starscream were the only Decepticons left alive.

Megatron growled once more at his army being so weak. But then he knew that he had to get away if he wanted to live as well.

"FINE! IF YOU WANT TO DIE ON YOUR OWN WORLD! THEN SO BE IT! WE'LL FINISH THIS ON EARTH! I SWEAR IT!"

Megatron and Starscream flew away and Jetpower Prime flew back to Omega Supreme as he put his weapons back in his hull. Inside the bridge however, they all became awestruck once more as they witnessed how strong Omega's fire power is.

"Uh…I didn't even think this was possible," Henry started. "But Omega Supreme just made MegaGargomon look conservative."

"Yeah no kidding." Rika agreed.

And then the doors to the bridge opened up and Tai and Trevor walked through it as everyone else ran up to greet them.

"Are you guys alright?" Violet asked.

The two guys both nodded.

"We're fine. But we all owe a big thanks to Omega Supreme." Trevor looked up at the ceiling of the bridge. "We would have been sunk without you, big guy."

"Compliment: Appreciated. Resuming original course."

With that, everyone took their seats once more and Omega put his thrusters at full power and headed for the sky.

"Here we come, Earth. Soon we'll be home again." Tai said.


	43. The Arrivals

**I only own the plot and my OC's.**

**And FYI, last chapter, in case you were wondering, I used Omega Supreme's War for Cybertron body.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 43: The Arrivals**

**(Earth; January 26, 2010; Thorndyke Mansion; 8:30 PM)**

It had been three days since the knights had left Cybertron. And on Earth, there was nothing anyone could do but wait for them. And they were patient. It wouldn't be long until all the AutoKnights were together again as one. But….they still wouldn't be whole until they found the final ring.

All the while, Takamon, Sonic, and the rest of the Freedom Fighters had decided to stay on Earth for a few days and await the arrival of the humans. It was Chris, Takamon, Blaze, GK, Sonic, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Cheese, Patamon, Gatomon, Amy, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, and the other residents of the house. Topaz had officially moved into the place when she got married to Tanaka and they had returned from Italy yesterday. So Rouge decided to drop by with her boyfriend, the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog.

It was night right now and all everyone could think of doing right now was…chat.

"So Shadow, how's being a boyfriend going for ya?" Sonic asked his doppelganger.

Shadow gave his usual 'hmph' before answering.

"It's going fine. Is the cat monster pregnant yet? It's all they've been talking about ever since I met them."

Everyone glared at Shadow while Patamon and Gatomon just looked down.

"Well we're looking at the tests closer now after that false alarm." Gatomon said trying not to think about that. "But so far…nothing."

"Hey." Blaze said to her. "I'm sure you'll get pregnant. You guys got all the tests done. You're both extremely fertile. Have you guys even taken my advice yet about the whole position thing?"

"How about we talk about something else now, dear?" Vanilla asked not wanting to answer a bunch of questions Cream would probably ask her later.

"Oh sorry."

"Just wait until TK and Kari get back. Maybe they can help us." Patamon said.

"Maybe." Gatomon replied.

"What about you, Tails? You and Cosmo still going strong?" Bunnie asked the kitsune.

Tails smiled and took Cosmo's hand.

"You bet." He said.

"Well make sure you hold on to her." Takamon said. "Love is hard to find in any world you come from. Especially mine."

"Tell me about it." GK said. "This week I've had to scrape the bottom of the barrel trying to find some good action."

Antoine sighed. "GK, you were dating one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. I just don't see why you let her go."

GK sighed back at him.

"Look. Mina and I both enjoyed being together but we just realized we were much better off as friends."

"I honestly thought it was kind of strange. You being a Digimon and her being a Mobian mongoose." Sally said.

"Hey she might have been Mobian, but she's a star on stage, AND in bed." GK said with his seductive smirk.

"How is it you were able to get a girlfriend for that long in the first place?" Rouge asked.

"I have to agree. You can be a nice guy at times but when you're not, you're disgusting." Chris said.

"I got the charm." GK said.

"Apparently so does Teletraan. Since you know, Nicole kissed him." Sonic said with a laugh.

And just like that, Teletraan's portable form went off inside Takamon's armor. He pulled the device out and laid it flat on the table and then a mini hologram of his Mobian lynx form showed up. And just like he did whenever anyone talked about him and Nicole, he got defensive.

"She kissed me because she had to merge our programs to save me from that virus. It was just business."

"I strongly doubt she feels the same way." Sally said with a smirk.

Teletraan looked suspiciously at her.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Because I saw the look in her eyes right after she kissed you. It was the look that said she liked it. And she liked it a lot."

Teletraan although being an AI, he couldn't think of an answer to that.

"Well I'll be darned, Sally girl. You made him speechless." Bunnie said with a laugh.

Everyone else besides Shadow laughed too. But then the laughter was interrupted when Teletraan's body started to flash and bleep.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"Hang on." Teletraan's lynx form disappeared and then a holo-screen showing ten descending signals was shown.

"Oh no." Antoine started to shake. "The Decepticons are back!"

"Shut up, Twan. It's not them." Takamon said as he looked at the signals closely.

"What's going on, Tak?" Blaze asked her husband.

And then Takamon smiled. And he smiled huge.

"They're back!" he shouted happily.

"And they're headed right for Station Square." Teletraan added. "Ladies and gentlemen, the AutoKnights have returned."

Takamon rushed out the door and into the driveway of the mansion. Then he turned around and looked up as everyone else joined him. When they all looked up, it was kind of hard to miss.

Ten small sized meteors were falling to the Earth and they were going to pass over Chris' house. All ten of them began to split up and then they passed over the house.

The knights were the meteors and they were trying their best to control the fall. Most of them were able to steer themselves away from places where they would do harm.

One fell in a grassy field right next to the highway.

Another one managed to land near the runway of a place called Area 99.

Then the third one crashed into the soft ground of Station Square Park and the fourth one hit the beach.

Five and six managed to land right next to each other in the desert right outside the city.

Number seven took land behind a car lot.

Number eight was lucky and just barely missed hitting a house in the countryside.

In the suburbs, a young girl was asleep. But then the sound of something landing and splashing in her backyard swimming pool woke her up. Not only that, but she could see some weird light flashing from outside. She got up out of bed, and then picked up her pillow to take with her the little knit sack that held her tooth that fell out earlier that night.

In Diamond Stadium, a baseball game was going on, but it was going to have to be postponed when they saw a meteor destroy their scoreboard and send it falling to the ground. Thankfully no one was hurt.

Back at Thorndyke Mansion, all of them heard everyone land and then Takamon let loose the power of his ring as he transformed to Blurr again and then his vehicle mode. Sonic decided to dress up as well for when he first meets his team in person. He took off his gloves, handed them to Tails, and then turned into Trailbreaker and his big truck mode soon after. Both AutoKnights opened up their doors.

"Hop in! Let's go say hello." Blurr said.

Blaze, Chris, Patamon, Gatomon, and Rouge got into Blurr while Sally, Amy, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Cheese got in Trailbreaker. GK, Bunnie, and Shadow would do fine by themselves. But Tanaka got the limo and Chuck, Ella, Vanilla, and Topaz got inside as the gate opened and everyone made their way out.

In the field near the freeway, a crater was formed where the rock hit. It was probably ten feet in diameter. But from the smoke, someone stood up in the middle of the crater. And that someone was wearing a red and blue AutoKnight suit pimped out with awesome flames. He rubbed his head and looked around.

"Huh. I guess doing that the second time isn't as bad as the first. I just hope the others landed okay."

With that, Optimus ran towards the freeway and transformed into his Peterbilt 379 mode and drove right for the city.

Near Area 99, the soldiers stationed there were of course aware of the asteroid that fell. And a whole squadron of troops rushed out and headed to see the rock. But all they saw was an empty smoldering crater. They had failed to notice that there was an AutoKnights above them hovering because of the jet boosters he had on his back. Jetfire smirked, turned around, and transformed into his SR-71 Blackbird mode as he too flew for Station Square.

In Station Square Park, that was where Ratchet had landed. When he stood up and looked around, he did the first thing that came to his mind. He rushed to a tree and hugged it.

"Oh sweet Earth. How I missed you." The medic-knight then kissed the tree.

But then he heard a bunch of people coming from a distance.

"I better get out of here."

Ratchet ran forward and turned into his H2 Ambulance mode and took off right before the people showed up to investigate.

In Diamond Stadium, everyone watching in the stands started to go home because of the postponed game. But when they all started to get up, they heard the sound of an engine come from the meteor. And then a silver Concept Corvette Stingray drove through the smoke and out of the stadium.

"_Man I gotta learn how to land."_

On the beach, a young girl rose up out of her crater. It was Chromia. She staggered out of the hole and then looked around. And then a smile grew on her face. No one was around so it was safe for her.

"YES! I'M BACK!"

Spotting the ocean, she rushed for it, got on her knees in front of the water, and then scooped some water into her hands and threw it into her face.

"Oh that feels so good." She said.

Chromia knew it wasn't going to be long before someone actually saw what happened. So she ran off the beach and headed for the street, when she reached the sidewalk, she saw a fast food joint.

"I'll come back for you later."

Chromia ran behind an alley, and two seconds later, she drove onto the street in her blue Mustang GT mode.

In that car lot, Jazz appeared on the top of the main building and then jumped down. But then he heard someone coming. And it turned out to be the owner of the lot. As the owner looked around, he saw nothing but cars. But eyed a silver Pontiac Solstice. Then he turned around and walked away. And then Jazz drove away. But the owner was still within earshot and saw the car drive away. And he knew it wasn't his because of the custom license plate on the back of the car.

GOGLHED

In the desert, there was no one around. And Bumblebee was the first one to get up and take a look around. Laughing because he was happy to be back on Earth again, Bumblebee rushed over to where Arcee had landed and helped her up so they could be happy together.

"We're home, Arcee. We're going to see everyone again!"

The two of them hugged and jumped together before quickly transforming to their respective Camaro and Mustang GT modes and driving to the city.

Out in the country side, the lone elderly couple who lived in that house rushed outside to see what was going on. They saw smoke come from near their barn shed.

"I sure wish I could see better. The lights from that barn have been out for years." The wife complained.

But then, the lights turned on and they shone brighter than ever. The two of them just stood there stunned that their lights just magically turned on. But behind the barn, Jolt smirked as he managed to make a clean getaway to the street and transformed into his Chevy Volt mode.

Back in the suburbs, the same little girl with the tooth was walking out the door to her backyard and saw that there was a tiny bit of smoke coming from her pool and that something was inside it. When she neared the edge of the pool, an arm with a black sleeve came out. And then Ironhide's whole upper body rose out of the water and she took in air. She pulled herself out of the pool and walked by the kid.

"Excuse me. Are you the tooth fairy?" the little girl asked.

Ironhide froze and turned back around. The little girl had a tiny back with a tooth in her hand. She shrugged and approached the girl without saying a word and took out her wallet. She still had money in it from the sixties but this kid wouldn't tell the difference. It all looked the same. Ironhide kneeled over, took the tooth from the girl, and gave her a dollar in exchange.

"Wow. You ARE real." The little girl said.

Ironhide smiled at the girl but then looked ahead when she heard the back door of the house opening. The little girl turned around and saw her parents rush out. When she turned around to see Ironhide, she was gone.

"Honey, what are you doing out here by yourself?" the father asked before noticing his pool. "Oh my god! What happened to the pool?"

As the parents went by, they didn't notice Ironhide was right behind the trees. And then she made a break for it. She jumped over the fence and ended up in the driveway of the house. And then she looked in her hand at the tiny bag with the tooth and chuckled.

"Cute kid."

She left the tiny bag on top of the fence and then she ran on the road and transformed into her GMC Topkick mode and sped away.

Back with Blurr and Trailbreaker, they were still on the road driving and trying to find the nearest one that landed with the Thorndyke limo in tow. Right next to Blurr, Shadow was skating, and GK and Bunnie were flying right above them.

"Where are they? I don't see them anywhere." Patamon said as he looked around.

And then his answer came to him when Blurr's comlink fuzzed to life.

"Hey can anyone hear me?"

That was Optimus' voice. Trailbreaker heard him too. And then everyone who heard smiled. Except for Shadow of course.

"Welcome back, Prime." Blurr said. "Did everyone land okay?"

"Yeah. We're all fine. And we're trying to find you." That was Bumblebee talking.

"Bumblebee!" Patamon shouted happily.

"I missed you, Patamon." Bumblebee said. "But where are you guys?"

"We're all on the road trying to find you guys." Blurr replied.

"Maybe I can help." Teletraan came into the conversation and appeared on Blurr's front dash. "I've set up a rendezvous point at an abandon warehouse area. No one will see us."

"Thanks Teletraan." Optimus said. "I'll see you guys in a bit."

With that, the transmission ended and then everyone sped off to where Teletraan said to go. Ten minutes later, Blurr and Trailbreaker were the first two knights to arrive. They drove right through the gate and thus opened it up. After they drove for a few more seconds, they found the lone warehouse and saw it was boarded up. It was a foggy night so not a lot was clear. As Blurr and Trailbreaker let the passengers out, they remained in vehicle mode. But when everyone looked around, they saw it was just them.

"Well? Where are they?" Shadow asked.

Engines. The sound of many many engines was his response. And then Shadow and everyone else looked ahead and saw the bright headlights of something get closer and closer.

"Here they come." Blurr murmured.

And right he was. Because two seconds later, the fog blew away as a red and blue 379 big rig rushed through it with all of its lights on full brightness. And on both sides were two other trucks. A black GMC Topkick on his left, and a yellow Hummer Ambulance on his right.

And then more engine sounds came from behind them. Everyone turned around and saw six other cars come in all together. A Pontiac Solstice, two Mustang GT's, a fifth generation Camaro, a Chevy Volt, and a silver Corvette Stingray.

And then an SR-71 Blackbird came in right above them and hovered down like a harrier jet. When the plane landed, Blurr and Trailbreaker went in reverse as all the other AutoKnights encircled them.

The 379 pulled up and stopped right in front of them. And then his front hood began to fold in and then the whole damn truck began to change. Gears grinding, metal scraping, parts shifting, all of this was heard as the truck transformed into the famous human mode of Optimus Prime. The legs were soon visible and the boy was able to stand up. And then the final parts moved into place and the metal turned into the cloth material of his robe. The Freedom Fighters and the spectating humans just watched in amazement as the leader transformed. Finally, the two wheels on his arms and the eight on his legs turned onto the round braces.

And then the noise grew louder as the other eleven AutoKnights all transformed together at the same time. Everyone in the center of the circle of cars, trucks, and planes just watched in total awe as they saw every single AutoKnight around them shift forms at once. But then all of the mechanical work finished and everyone stood in human mode. Aside from Blurr and Trailbreaker cause they aren't human. But you get the point.

As they wrapped it up, Optimus approached the group and eyed Chris as he was now less than a foot away from him.

"So, you're the kid Blurr's been protecting for all this time." Were his first words to them in person.

Chris and everyone else was still too amazed from watching the transformation of all of them. But he managed to get out an answer.

"….uh-huh…."

Optimus chuckled and then looked at everyone else. The Mobians were all shocked to see that and so were the humans. The only ones who weren't however, were Patamon and Gatomon.

"Bumblebee!"

Patamon flew right over to Bumblebee and then the two of them hugged each other.

"Patamon! I missed you!"

After the hug, Patamon took his usual spot on top of TK's head.

"Arcee!"

Gatomon ran right to her partner and jumped into her waiting arms.

"I'm so happy to see you, Gatomon!"

Everyone just had to smile at that. But then Optimus spoke again.

"It's very nice to meet all of you in person. You know our birth names, but not our AutoKnight names. My name is Optimus Prime. I lead this group."

"And he does a good job at doing it." Bumblebee said.

Optimus nodded, and then looked over at the girl he secretly loved. She held out her arms, and then made her giant twin arm guns appear.

"Our weapons expert, Ironhide."

Ironhide whipped her arms and then her guns twirled on her arms before locking into place and charging up.

"You feelin' lucky, punks?" she said in a western style accent.

Everyone gulped and took a step back out of a slight bit of fear. Antoine on the other hand hid behind Bunnie while Optimus sighed with a smile.

"Easy, Ironhide."

She lowered her arms and put her guns back.

"I'm just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons."

Everyone then felt safer around her. And then Optimus continued with the introductions.

"Our chief medic, Ratchet."

Ratchet took a few whiffs of the air before speaking again.

"Judging by GK's pheromone level, I'd say he's about ready to hump a cactus right now."

"Damn right I am." GK said.

Blurr smacked his forehead. "Ratchet, there are kids present here."

"Oh sorry."

Blurr nodded and then he rubbed the back of his head.

"But you're right on the money. He's desperate. Just the other day he was watching a Cash 4 Gold commercial, he called and asked them where he could meet the girl from the commercial."

And now every single pair of eyes was on GK.

"Are you serious?" Topaz asked.

GK sighed. "The girl was hot. Alright? And she was selling her wedding ring. So we know the marriage wasn't working out."

Bumblebee looked at Blurr.

"Is this what it's been like for the past few months?"

"Pretty much." Was Blurr's reply.

Optimus shook his head and went on.

"Our spy team. Team Recon. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia."

The three spies were standing right next to each other and waved hello to the group of people and then the group all waved back.

"The first ninja of the team before Blurr, we call him Jazz."

Everyone turned around because Jazz was right behind them. The ninja did a backflip to show off his skills and then he eyed a certain black hedgehog.

"You must be Shadow." He said.

Shadow got a bit weirded out.

"How do you know that?" he asked in that dark voice.

"Because one of the Autobots modeled my shoes after yours so I can keep up with Blurr."

Shadow looked down at Jazz's boots. The soles had rockets on them exactly identical to the ones the hedgehog himself had.

"No problem." Shadow aid almost unconvincingly.

Jazz smiled and then Optimus moved ahead.

"Our spy in the sky and Arcee's brother I might add, Jetfire."

Jetfire adjusted his black goggles and then waved hello as the others waved back at him.

"Out combat instructor, Sideswipe."

Everyone looked over at Sideswipe and they were confused as to why he was on one-wheeled skates. But that confusion was taken away when Sideswipe whipped out his arms and unleashed his gigantic battle blades in front of everyone.

"You tell me something. Have you ever seen swords as beautiful as these?" the silver knight asked.

"Put em' away, Sideswipe." Optimus said.

"Aw come on. Ironhide got to take her guns out."

"That's because Ironhide's guns can't kill someone by swinging them the wrong way, moron." Chromia remarked.

Optimus nodded in agreement and Sideswipe put away his blades like everyone preferred.

"By the way, nice landing, dude." Jetfire aimed that at Sideswipe with obvious sarcasm.

"Hey it's hard to steer when falling at terminal velocity."

And then there only one more to introduce. But right before Optimus had a chance to say his name, everyone noticed that one of the lights in the area turned off. And a certain blue colored AutoKnight with blue hair to match took immediate notice.

He raised his right hand and then the blue glow of his electro-whip was enough to get everyone's attention. He pointed his arm right at the pole where the light went off and then the whip shot out and wrapped around the pole.

"Our electrical expert, Jolt."

Jolt sent a few thousand volts worth of electricity up the pole and into the light. And then the light turned back on and Jolt retracted his whip.

"Impressive." Chuck remarked. "All of you are."

Optimus chuckled and then looked over at a smirking golden Digimon.

"I believe you guys already know Blurr."

Everyone smiled at that and then at him.

"Oh we know him alright." Tails remarked. "And we know Trailbreaker too."

And Optimus remembered right there that there was now twelve of them. He looked over at the only Mobian AutoKnight and then walked over to him.

"So you're Trailbreaker. You sure kicked ass in that fight here on Earth."

The hedgehog knight smirked.

"Only partially. The three digivolvers over there put on the final performance."

Optimus looked over at Blurr, Patamon and Gatomon with the same smirk.

"They are powerful aren't they?" he said as he looked back at Trailbreaker. "But you still did an outstanding job." And then he extended his open hand. "Welcome to the team, Trailbreaker."

Trailbreaker smiled along with everyone else there. And then the hedgehog shook Optimus' hand with a firm grip.

But when they let go of each other, Optimus got down to business.

"What is the status of the Matrix of Leadership and the lens?"

And just like that, Teletraan and Nicole both appeared in their Mobian bodies.

"Both the Matrix and the lens are being kept safely locked away on Mobius. The world Trailbreaker is from."

"That's good news. And I must say, Teletraan. It's weird seeing you with a body of your own."

"It's taken some getting used to, but I like it." Teletraan said. "By the way, where is Omega Supreme?

"I ordered him to stay in orbit around the planet. If we ever need him, he won't be far away." Jetfire replied.

"That's good."

"And who's the one next to you? Your girlfriend?" Ratchet asked.

Teletraan froze when he said that. And Blurr and almost everyone else began to crack up. Even the human AutoKnights thought Teletraan had a girl. But when he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out and he just leaned over defeated.

"Oh forget it." He vanished.

Nicole just looked around at everyone and noticed they were all looking back at her.

"I only kissed him once. But I do like him. All of you keep that to yourselves."

With that, she disappeared too.

"Well that was interesting." Chromia said.

Optimus disregarded it and got back on track.

"Megatron's base got destroyed on Cybertron. But I have no doubt in my mind that he has a contingency plan."

"Yeah." Ironhide agreed. "Did you guys see how many cons came at us? He probably has another base."

"And worse than that, the energy silo is probably still completely intact." Jolt said. "Which means Megatron is probably on his way here right now to revive Titano."

And then Optimus reached a decision.

"Then it's settled. We're not going to be leaving Station Square for a while. With a giant con in the ocean and the Allspark somewhere on the planet, we have a lot of work to do."

And then Optimus smiled and looked at Blurr.

"Besides, it would kind of be jerkish of me to rip you away from your friends as soon as we got here."

Everyone else of every species smiled as Optimus said they were going to be staying a while. It was what they wanted. They didn't want to see Blurr or Trailbreaker leave right as the rest of them showed up. But halfway between smiling, Blaze stopped as she felt a strange sensation going on down below.

"But where will you stay?" Chuck asked.

"And what about food? All of you must be awfully hungry." Ella added.

And then Teletraan re-appeared.

"Yeah about that." The Cybertronian lynx rubbed the back of his head. "You see, I kind of neglected to mention this, but do all of you AutoKnights know how every time you've gone somewhere there's been a base and house waiting for you somewhere underneath the depths of the ocean?"

All eleven AutoKnights who knew that nodded.

"Well…..there's actually another one underneath the Thorndyke mansion. It's been there ever since before me and Blurr met Sonic and the others."

And just like that, the eleven AutoKnights fell down anime style. And the Blurr stood up needless to say… a little pissed.

"You mean all that time I was in the garage, I could have been in a nice house with food and everything?"

This became an argument between Blurr and Teletraan.

"In order to get in, you'd have to go inside. And if you went inside, people could come home and see you."

"It would have taken me less than five minutes to get in!"

"And then what would have happened if they saw the empty garage? Don't you think they would get a little bit freaked out?"

The two of them were actually yelling at each other now with everyone just watching them. Bunnie looked up at Optimus.

"Yeah. You'd be surprised how often this happened too."

Optimus just looked over at the two yellers who were now waving their arms around in the air.

"I agree with you." Was all Optimus had to say on that matter.

But then he eyed a certain pink Digimon and knew right off the bat who she was. He walked over to her and kneeled down so he was at eye level with her.

"So I take it you're the lucky wife." He said.

Blaze only nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well I gotta tell ya, I think Blurr's the lucky one."

"Yeah it's really great you think that, bit could you please get my husband's attention over here? I need to tell him something."

"Uuhhh….sure." Optimus stood up and walked over to Blurr who was still arguing with Teletraan.

He stood right next to them and put his hand on Blurr's head and both he and Teletraan froze.

"The two of you can settle this later. Right now, Blurr, your wife wishes to speak with you."

Blurr gave one last growl at Teletraan and then looked over at Blaze.

"'Sup, honey?" he said.

Blaze clutched her stomach.

"Uuuhhhhh…Blurr?" she sounded nervous. "These guys aren't the only ones making an arrival tonight."

Everyone looked confused by that sentence.

"What are you talking about?" Blurr asked.

Blaze's only answer came in her head looking down at her feet. Everyone also looked down and then they noticed something odd.

Blaze was standing in a small puddle. And there were no other puddles anywhere around the place. And just like that Blurr's and nearly everyone else's went wide when they finally put the pieces together.

"So….you're telling me….." Blurr somehow couldn't finish.

"Yep. Baby my water just broke."

"But you're not due for at least three more weeks!" Blurr shouted.

"Well, tell that to the baby! Because it's coming! NOW!" Everyone actually stared to panic not knowing what to do when a Digimon has a baby. "Oh wow. So that's what a contraction feels like."

Blaze sat down and Blurr dashed to her side. Everyone else gathered around her and then Blaze started to breath very heavily.

"Honey, we gotta get you to the hospital and just hope they'll admit a Digimon." Blurr said.

Through her breathing, Blaze tried to speak.

"Mmmm…..mmmiiiii….."

No one could make out what she was saying.

"What did you say?" Amy asked.

"Miiiiii…miin…."

"What?" Chris asked.

Blaze opened her eyes back up and then they turned into a glare as she took in another deep breath and let it all loose.

"MIIIIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone except for Blurr took a step back because it was so loud. Blaze wanted Mina. But she was still on Mobius.

"Okay. Blaze, relax okay? Just breathe like Mina told you to." Blurr instructed his wife as best as he could and then he looked over at his bird best friend.

"GK, you and Chuck go back to the house and then go to Mobius and find Mina."

"But what hospital are you going to?" Chuck asked.

"We'll call you when we get there. Just go and get her." Ella said.

Chuck nodded and then he got in the limo and Tanaka drove it back to the mansion as GK flew ahead.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tails shouted.

"No need." Ratchet took a few steps back from everyone.

And as Ratchet spread his arms, his suit transformed and soon his vehicle mode took shape and the rubber of the wheels touched the ground. Ratchet drove up to them in reverse and opened up the back door. Ratchet was an ambulance inside and out. He even had a stretcher bed inside his back area. Blurr picked up Blaze as gently as he possibly could and carried her up into Ratchet and set her down on the bed. And then Ratchet closed the door. But right before he did, Vanilla hopped in there with them.

"I'll help you coach her. I've been through this." She said.

Blurr nodded and then Vanilla took a seat next to Blaze. And then ratchet closed the door fully.

"Wait a minute! What about us? What are we going to ride in?" Antoine asked.

The sound of mechanical parts scraping together overtook his hearing and then he looked and saw that everyone minus Jetfire had transformed to their vehicle modes answering Antoine's question automatically.

"Take your pick, hon." Bunnie said as she turned on her rocket feet.

Everyone had to choose which AutoKnight to ride in now. Blurr and Jetfire were out. Jetifire was in the air via his back boosters.

Amy got back inside Trailbreaker while everyone else took different ones. Tails and Cosmo hopped inside Arcee along with Gatomon. Antoine jumped into the nearest one, which for him was Jolt. Sally opened up Jazz's door and strapped herself in the passenger seat. Cream and Cheese decided to go with Ironhide. Chris and Ella hopped inside Bumblebee with Patamon. And Finally, Rouge and Topaz decided to go with Optimus. Shadow was left outside and he started to hover on his rocket shoes.

"AutoKnights, let's rollout!"

With that, Optimus drove out of the warehouse area with everyone on his tail. Trailbreaker was right next to Bumblebee.

"He really does say that all the time." The hedgehog said from his vehicle mode.

"Yep. In more ways than one." Bumblebee replied.

First the AutoKnights return home, and now Blaze is in labor. Tonight, the group number goes up by one. But will it be a boy or girl. Place your bets.


	44. A DigiBirth

**This is it. That baby is coming out! I only own the plot and my OC's. And the newest one is about to be born. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 44: A Digi-Birth**

As they drove down the streets, Ratchet took the lead as the ten AutoKnights in vehicle mode moved left and right to avoid hitting other cars. They had to get Blaze to the hospital so she could finally get that baby out of her. Only problem was….

"Where the hell is the damn hospital in this city?" Ratchet shouted.

"Ask Teletraan." Blurr said. "He can see the whole city with his Sky Spy."

"Good idea."

As Ratchet got into touch with Teletraan, Blaze felt another contraction and screamed in the merciless pain she felt down yonder.

"SWEET AZULONGMON THIS HURTS!"

Blurr powered down back to Takamon. His AutoKnight power wasn't necessary here. Then he took hold of Blaze's left and Vanilla grabbed her right one.

"Blaze, just calm down and breathe. Okay? Just breathe and focus on something not even related to what's happening." The rabbit mother said.

"Honey, I'm right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." Takamon also tried to calm his wife down.

About thirty to forty five seconds later, the pain in Blaze died down and the screaming stopped.

"Your contractions are about seven minutes apart. That baby is going to come soon." Vanilla said.

Takamon looked forward at the gated front seat.

"Ratchet find a freakin hospital already!"

"I did! I'm headed for it right now!" Ratchet responded.

Inside all the other vehicles, everyone was conversing via radio.

"I for one am interested into what that baby is even going to look like." Bumblebee said. "Will it just be another Takamon?"

"I don't think so." Patamon replied. "You see, when it's a normal Digi-egg, a normal Digimon is born. But if two different Digimon breed together, than a whole new one-of-a-kind Digimon is created."

"But they're both Takamon. One of them just has a different name." Jetfire pointed out.

"I may be a Takamon, but I'm a very different one. So chances are this thing is going to be very different." Blaze said through her deep breathing.

"I'm placing bets here." Chromia said. "Ten bucks says it's a girl."

"I'll take that action." Rouge said inside Ironhide. "The majority of your team is boys. So I assume another is about to join the group."

"Nah." Tails disagreed. "I think it's a girl. So I'll put ten down on that."

"Alright. Anymore takers?" Chromia asked.

"I'm in. Ten bucks on a boy!" Amy said. "What about you, Trailbreaker?"

"Nah. Considering the fact that I know what gender it is, I'm staying out."

Everyone who heard that, which was everyone, was surprised.

"Wait. You know what gender the baby is?" Cosmo asked.

"Of course." Trailbreaker replied. "I was with them when she got the ultrasound. And I saw what gender the baby was. But they told me not to say anything and I promised I wouldn't."

"Oh come on!" Amy shouted. "Tell us!"

"Don't tell her, Breaker!" Blaze shouted. "You ruin the surprise and I will personally barbecue you with my bare hands!"

And like that, Trailbreaker and nearly everyone who wanted to know the gender shut right up. As much as the two Digimon lovers wanted to know, they wanted to know when it actually came out. Not before. This is what they were looking forward too for the next six months. But they could only imagine how crappy Patamon and Gatomon felt. Nearly four months worth of trying and they still got nothing but a lousy false alarm to which they completely freaked out to. But as bad as they felt about their current failure to get pregnant, they of course felt incredibly happy for their friends who were about to become the first ever Digimon parents.

But a problem arose as Ratchet turned a corner with his friends behind him and everyone noticed the heavy traffic blocking their way.

"Oh great!" Optimus shouted. "Now by the time we get there, that baby will probably be crowning!"

"And that's exactly why you have me." Ratchet said already with an idea to solve this.

On top of Ratchet's roof, his red lights began to flash and his sirens went off. And it was not even a second later when every single car in front of the ambulance moved out of the way so he could get through. And he put his pedal to the metal as everyone of the other knights got behind him single file.

"Alright! Way to go, doc-knight!" Takamon shouted.

With there now being an open path right in front of them, all of them began to go as fast as they possibly could. But Optimus, having a big rig for a vehicle mode had some trouble with that. His vehicle mode did not rate at that top of the team in terms of speed and maneuverability. But he was able to keep up with the rest of them.

Just a couple of blocks over, SS Hospital was tranquil and peaceful as everyone in there did their job. Right near the front door of the lobby, a male nurse was behind the counter checking in a guy who had his thumb in an ice chest. He told the thumb guy to go sit and wait for a doctor along with some of the other patients. And then a siren was heard and it got closer. But when it seemed closest, it stopped. But then everyone got an earful of some unknown sound that seemed to be coming from some very loud machine of some kind. And then there was a pause and everyone assumed it was all alright. But they were proven wrong when the doors burst open and a large group of people, most of them wearing multi-colored suits, came rushing through with Takamon holding Blaze bridal style. He jumped up onto the desk as everyone gathered around him.

"Oh. Hi there Takamon." The nurse apparently knew him.

"Yeah hi, Earl." Takamon quickly said.

"Hey I owe you one for saving me from that runaway train a few months ago." Earl said.

Takamon was quickly impatient right now.

"Yeah that's great. How about I call you on that? I saved your life and in exchange you get my wife in to see a doctor before everyone else here. How about it, Earl?"

Earl rubbed the back of his head.

"Gee I don't know, Takamon. Some of these people have been here for hours and they still haven't…."

"Dammit Earl! I saved your life! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me! Just this once. Please."

No one could really be surprised with how Takamon was behaving. His wife was in labor and her contractions weren't very far apart. This was happening soon.

Earl mumbled something under his breath and then looked back at Takamon. But then he couldn't help but notice that the group of human kids standing behind him looked strikingly familiar.

"You guys….you guys are the rest of the AutoKnights! Aren't you?"

And that was heard by everyone in the waiting room. All of the AutoKnights now had the undivided attention of everyone in the lobby of the hospital. And those ten humans slapped their foreheads.

"Will you please just get her in to see a frickin' doctor?" Jetfire shouted.

Earl the nurse reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out a clipboard filled with a stack of papers.

"Well you're going to have to fill out these forms." He said as he handed the clipboard over the desk for anyone to take.

"Yeah. I don't think so." Chromia snatched the board and tossed it over her head.

As Earl was about to argue that those forms were necessary to fill out, Blaze and Takamon both began to scream. And that made everyone jump back and away from the two of them.

"Oh wow!" Earl shouted as he too realized how badly these two needed a doctor.

"Have some heart, Earl! She's having a baby!" Jolt shouted.

"But that's just it! There aren't any doctors available that are qualified to deliver babies!" Earl shouted back.

"But she's dropping it now, nurse! Can't a doctor just take a break from someone else for now?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm sorry, kid. But there's nothing I can do." Earl responded.

"Great." Arcee said. "Where's Joe when you actually need him?"

"I'll do it."

Ratchet took a step forward with his right hand in the air.

"I'm the medic of this team. And I have a little experience in this thanks to health class. I'll…deliver Blaze's baby." He said as he looked at the pink Digimon who was breathing and smiling at him.

"Um…" Earl wasn't sure about, but he was afraid these guys would tear his head off if he didn't comply with them. "Alright. I'll get you a room but once you're in there, you're on your own, kid."

"Don't worry. I have an assistant." He looked at Jolt who went pale.

"Wait. You mean I have to go in there with you?" Jolt asked not wanting to do it at all.

"You're my assistant. Come on, Nurse Jolt." Ratchet said.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND GET ME IN A DAMN WHEELCHAIR!"

Takamon nearly dropped his own wife and then Optimus ran over and got a wheelchair to which Takamon put her in and then he took control as Earl led them all to the delivery room. It was a couple stories up but they managed to get there in time.

"Uh just one thing." Ratchet said. "Does Blaze have conventional lady parts?"

Everyone just froze and looked at Ratchet with part confusion and another part disgust.

"Why the hell do you want to know about my wife's lady parts?" Takamon asked a bit angry.

"I'm gonna be delivering her kid! Something of which I know how to do but I've never done! And she's not even human! I need to know if anything's different!"

Takamon shrugged in an apologetic way towards Ratchet. And then he got in front of Blaze and actually pulled up on her dress to look up it. And then he pulled his head out and looked at Ratchet.

"Conventional parts, doc-knight. I've seen plenty of human ones and I know by comparison."

"That's the last time we're letting GK show you the 'wonders' of the internet." Topaz said.

As the rest of them went through the waiting room, they then came to a doorway way that led to a hallway of delivery rooms.

"Alright, kid. She's all yours." Earl said pointing them to the room. "The rest of you will have to take a seat in the waiting room."

But Jolt had something to do. "Alright, but before we do that, Ratchet,"

And then Jolt took everyone by surprise when he put his palms on Ratchet's chest, and then said, "CLEAR!" Sparks of blue electricity ran from Jolt's hands and all over Ratchet's body making him spasm all over and his hair went crazy.

One second after that, Ratchet was pissed as he and Jolt were nose to nose.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you to never call me, Nurse! Didn't I tell you that?"

They argument was cut short when Vanilla came between them and separated them.

"Don't you think you should take care of Blaze first?" she said.

Ratchet and Jolt looked at Blaze and then they took a step back when they saw her face and the fact that she literally had fire coming from her eyes.

"Uh….good idea." Jolt said as he knew how scary Digimon could be.

Ratchet and Jolt went ahead into the room, but before Takamon wheeled Blaze in, Amy went up and hugged the pyrokinetic.

"Good luck in there." She said.

Blaze smiled and then she was wheeled her into the room and closed the door while everyone else took a seat. All they could do now was wait and hope everything went alright with two AutoKnights delivering that kid.

There was nearly twenty people in the waiting room and the group filled it up entirely in a circle. And then everyone continued to do exactly what they did back at that warehouse. Stare at each other.

"You guys are a lot bigger than I thought you were." Tails remarked.

Jazz looked at Tail who was sitting right next to him.

"Yeah. I don't think I can say the same thing about you guys." He said.

"I get that." Tails said.

Jazz nodded and then all of them cringed as Blaze let out another scream. And then to confuse them, they heard Takamon scream along with her.

"Why is Tak, screaming? Isn't Blaze the one giving birth in there?" Bunnie asked.

"I perceive two possibilities." Shadow said. "One, Blaze and Takamon have some sort of psychic mind link because they're married. So he feels her pain."

Everyone just stared at the ebony hedgehog with even more confusion than before.

"I….don't think that's the case, Shadow." Rouge told her boyfriend.

"Although if that IS what's going on, I feel sorry for the pain they're both feeling right now. Guys were not meant to experience that kind of pain." Trailbreaker said.

Amy glared at the blue hedgehog knight.

"Oh and us females were meant to experience pain like that?" she asked sternly.

"Hey, you girls are the ones with the wombs. Not us men." Trailbreaker retorted.

Every single male had to agree with Trailbreaker right there. But then Jetfire looked at the black hedgehog.

"And what's the second possibility?" he asked.

"The second possibility is Blaze is squeezing Tak's hand so hard and possibly burning it. So he's screaming too."

Everyone shrugged at that.

"I think I'll take choice number two." Chris said.

Everyone agreed and then twenty more minutes passed. And after that barrier. GK came rushing in with Mina Mongoose right next to him. And then Knuckles and the whole Chaotix group followed them in with Chuck and Mr. Tanaka.

"Where is she?" The yellow mongoose asked without even noticing the other humans.

"She's in there." Amy pointed to the door of the hallway and then Mina wasted no time as she headed in there.

"Knuckles? What are you and the Chaotix doing here?" Trailbreaker asked.

"We saw GK and Mina talking while we were in the city and they gave us the heads up. We weren't gonna miss this." Knuckles replied.

As GK took a seat, Knuckles and the Chaotix actually took notice of the humans that were in the room. And then they looked at them closely and saw the same symbol on them that was also on Trailbreaker. And it was Julie-Su who asked them first as she approached Optimus.

"You guys… you're Tak's friends aren't you? You're the rest of the AutoKnights."

Optimus looked down at the pink echidna and smirked.

"At your service."

The Chaotix smiled at that.

"When did you guys get back?" Knuckles asked.

"Just an hour ago." Jazz answered. "I remember you…..Knuckles, right?"

"That's me. And this is the rest of the Chaotix."

"Hold on. I thought there was more of them." Vector said as he counted how many knights there were.

"Two of them are inside the delivery room. They're actually delivering the baby." Ironhide said.

"Oh. Alright then." Vector said now satisfied with the count.

Then a small thud got everyone's attention. Sideswipe was reaching into his suit as he brought out what appeared to be a huge duffel bag.

"Can we power down, Prime?" The silver knight asked.

Optimus nodded.

"Sure why not? Guys, unload your stuff for now and let's turn off the suits."

The eight human AutoKnights opened up the back of their robes and they pulled out all kinds of suitcases and bags that held all the clothes they brought with them when they departed for Cybertron all those months ago. And then Sideswipe took out a large cardboard box of something else and set it next to him. As they all did this, everyone just watched in amazement at how so much luggage could just vanish into nowhere inside something as strange as a suit.

After they all unloaded their suits, the nine present AutoKnights turned off their suits in union and turned back into their normal selves again and the rings were back on their fingers. And then TK put his iconic hat back on his head as Kari brought her digital camera around her neck.

"Ah. That's better." Violet said as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's so cool." Charmy said.

"Don't worship them, Charmy. You'll only make them uncomfortable." Espio told the young bee.

And it was right there that all of them heard a strange rumbling/growling sound. And that sound came from TK's stomach.

"I guess that fall from Omega Supreme made me hungry." The blonde male said.

"You poor dears." Ella said. "You've been on another planet for months. What did you eat? DID you even eat?"

All the human knights smirked when they remembered the contents of the box Fry took out of his suit.

"Oh we ate alright." Rika said. "Hey Fry. Mind fruit me."

Fry nodded and then opened up the box. Inside the box were hundreds if not more mind fruits.

Fry picked one out and then tossed it over to Rika. The red-headed caught it and then looked it. As did everyone else.

"What is that thing?" Sally asked.

Rika held up the mind fruit.

"THIS was our source of food while we were on Cybertron. We ran out of food in the first month we were there and we were lucky enough to find these growing rapidly on one of the two moons. So we harvested as many as we could and brought some back." Rika explained.

Gatomon looked like she was about to go crazy.

"And you only brought ONE box of them back? Just ONE?"

"Relax, Gatomon. Ratchet has another three with him." Kari said trying to calm her partner down.

"But I don't get it. They look terrible. And why are they called mind fruits?" Tails asked.

Rika smirked at the fox.

"What's your favorite food of all time, kid?"

Tails was quick to answer.

"Mint candy. Everyone knows that."

Rika nodded and then went on.

"Well then that's what this is for you." Rika said.

Everyone who hadn't been on Cybertron for nearly six months got confused easily.

"What the hoo-hah are you talking about, sugah?" Bunnie asked.

"You'll see. Fry, toss him one."

"Alright. Think fast, fox boy."

Fry tossed Tails a mind fruit and then Tails caught and began to examine the thing. So did everyone near him.

"I'm not gonna lie. This looks absolutely disgusting." Amy said. "It's GRAY for cryin' out loud!"

"Yeah I'm not eating this." Tails said.

"Trust me, kid. You're gonna love what you taste." Tai told him as he adjusted his goggles.

"I'm not so sure about that." Tails said back to him.

Rika sighed and thought of something.

"If I do it first, then will you consider?"

Tails nodded.

"Fine. You eat your whole thing first, then I'll try mine." Tails thought he wasn't going to do it.

But in less than a full minute, Rika devoured the whole freakin mind fruit. And that left Tails to complete his end of the bargain.

"Go on." Rika said.

Tails sighed and then he slowly took one small bite of his mind fruit. And after he swallowed it, his eyes widened to the max.

"Oh. My. God." He said completely shocked. "That tasted EXACTLY like the best piece of mint candy I've ever had!"

Rika and everyone else smiled.

"Told ya." Rika went on. "Here's the secret. These things may look like food, which in fact they are, but they're also very nutritious machines on the inside. These mind fruits read your mind when they hit the taste buds on your tongue and figure out what your favorite food is so it can transform into that taste inside your mouth."

"So these things taste different for everyone?" Mighty asked as he looked at the thing.

"Exactly." TK said. "For me it tastes like my mom's grilled steak. The best food in the whole world to me."

"My mind fruits taste like fresh baked bread from my family's bakery." Takato said as he turned to Rika. "If Guilmon was on Cybertron with us, we'd all die of starvation."

"For a while there we thought we were gonna die anyway." Rika said.

And that was when the mood changed from one of happiness to one that made all the furry ones frown.

"It must have been hell for you up there." Topaz said. "Being stuck on another planet for months, no friends, no food, no clothes, how were you able to survive?"

The human knights all frowned as well even though they didn't really want to.

"First of all, every single AutoKnight is a friend to one another." Violet said. "We had the mind fruits for food and we were able to wash what clothes we had with water that dripped from the leaky pipes in the sewers."

No one was even going to comment on that. But still, Sonic had to admire these guys who were going to be his new team. And since they were here on Earth now, he was now officially part of the team. And it looked like they were solid. These guys just spent the past several months on another planet with only a few changes of clothes and one source of food. And they still had enough energy to fight their way through a Decepticon base and come out with hardly even a scratch. Sonic felt proud that he was now a part of their team. And even more, Sally, Amy, and every other Mobian felt happy for Sonic because he was one of them now.

As Fry passed out the mind fruits for everyone to sample, conversation started up again. As they did, everyone took notice of the flavors the mind fruits had on them. For Cream, she had chocolate flavored ice cream. And Rika said it was nutritious for them. So Vanilla was happy that there now existed a food that tasted great for Cream and was also good for her. For Amy, it was spaghetti and meatballs. For Chris, it was buttermilk pancakes and syrup just like Ella made them. For Knuckles, they tasted like juicy succulent grapes. And as for Sonic, the mind fruits tasted like, big surprise, chili dogs.

But as they conversed, Violet couldn't help but notice something. Trevor was being silent. It was almost as if the leader of the group had reverted back to the way he was BEFORE he told the team about his horrible past. With everyone else too busy talking amongst each other, Violet and Trevor were able to talk without anyone else noticing.

"Are you alright?" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

Trevor had his head bowed down so his eyes were pointed at his shoes. But his eyes were closed.

"I'm praying." He whispered back. "I'm praying for nothing bad to happen to Blaze."

"But why are you….?" Violet cut herself short when she realized how stupid that question was.

"I'm cursed, Violet." Trevor whispered. "Every time I've been in a hospital, something bad happened."

Violet was just so sure he was starting to let that go. But apparently memories that inflicting can't just up and disappear like that. And being inside a place that only reminded of you of that kind of trauma, even if it's for a friend, it had to be hard.

Not really sure if she should or not, Violet started to reach her arm around Trevor's back wondering if she could just go for it. She loved him and he loved her. But they still hadn't revealed it to one another even though Violet already knew.

But she didn't have to be his girlfriend for this. She was his best friend and helping each other out is what best friends do. She learned that from her father.

She placed her hand on Trevor's right side shoulder even though she was on his left side. Trevor looked up at her and saw she had a slight smile.

"It's going to be alright." She whispered. "Come on, Trev. I don't like seeing you like this. Smile. This team is about go get a new member."

Trevor was able to smile at that thought. A tiny little baby was about to become a part of the family that he and his friends have created. That could make anyone smile. But his smile was lost when he thought of something.

"The screaming really has died down, hasn't it?" Trevor said louder this time so everyone heard.

Everyone at that moment shut up and listened closely. Trevor was right. Blaze had stopped screaming.

"She's been quiet for some time now." Shadow said. "I didn't say anything because I wanted to see how long it would take you humans to figure it out for yourselves." And then Shadow pulled out a stopwatch and pressed a button stopping the active timer. "And that's a time of…15 minutes and 3 seconds."

"Okay. Why didn't you say anything?" Tai asked as he once again adjusted his goggles to support his very VERY long hair from failing in front of his face.

"That's just how Shadow is." Sonic said. "He's like that to everyone."

"Except me." Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's waist from the back. "Right Shadow?"

Shadow gave a small growl but he put the stopwatch away and grabbed Rouge's hands.

"Just you." He said.

And then, after another five minutes, everyone looked to the door as they heard it open up. Takamon had just walked out of it. He had one of those green hospital shirts on and what got many people a bit worried, was that he had his head hung down and his hand covering his face. Everyone stood up.

"Tak? Are you alright?" Sonic immediately asked.

Takamon didn't respond to him as everyone stood still.

"Takamon, is Blaze okay?" Trevor needed to know right away.

Takamon squeezed his forehead as everyone started to fear something bad happened. But then they heard something come from the golden one.

It was a small laugh.

Takamon had slightly chuckled as he looked up enough to reveal to everyone that his mouth had a smile on it. And then he put his hand down and gave it all away.

"Ladies and gentlemen….IT'S A GIRL!"

Everyone shot up right there and they grew smiles too. A few of them even started screaming out of joy and Amy even ran up to Takamon and hugged.

"Oh I'm so happy for you!" she cried.

Takamon hugged her back and then everyone approached the new father.

"You guys wanna meet her?" Takamon asked.

All of them nodded. Of course they wanted to see his new daughter.

"Alright. But be quiet in there."

Everyone nodded again and then the large group all headed back into the room all at once. It was a fairly big room so everyone was able to fit inside. Inside the room, Steve and Henry had powered down from Ratchet and Jolt and they looked back and smiled at everyone who came in. So did Mina. And then there was Blaze in the bed wearing a white hospital gown. And snuggled in her arms, there was a small object bundled in a small pink blanket. Takamon went to his wife's side and looked at their new child.

It was a tiny pink Takamon with a small tuft of orange hair coming from her forehead. Her eyes were sapphire blue. Takamon looked over at the group of friend and asked Sonic and Amy to take a look first. Sonic couldn't help but be extremely happy for Takamon and Blaze right now as he looked upon that baby. And Amy, she started crying because that youngling was so frickin cute.

As Sonic and Amy went back to the large group in front of them, Violet asked a question.

"What are you going to call her?"

Takamon and Blaze looked at each other. They had completely forgotten to pick out a name.

"We don't know." Blaze said. "What do you guys think?"

Mina stepped in. "I honestly don't know either. To be honest, I've had a lot of pregnant friends, but I've never been beside one as they gave birth."

"How about we give her a name that relates to fire?" Cream suggested.

Vanilla and everyone else looked at the young rabbit.

"Why do you think we should do that, Cream?" Cosmo asked.

Cream pointed to the right. "Because I think she just set that curtain on fire."

And that's when everyone finally noticed that the only curtain to the only window of the room was on fire in a blaze. And Blaze herself chuckled as she waved her hand and put it out. And then she looked back at her daughter.

"It looks like we have another pyro." Takamon said. "In that case I think we SHOULD give her a fire-related name."

Blaze nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But what?"

"How about something like, Asher, Coal….or Flint?" Vector suggested.

Blaze glared at the croc.

"I gave birth to a girl. Not a boy."

"What about…. Ember?" Gatomon suggested.

Blaze and everyone else thought that word had a nice ring to it. Ember. But although that word seemed to suit perfectly, there was still something about it that bugged Blaze. She liked the "Em" but not the "ber." When she explained this, everyone seemed confused.

"What do you mean you don't like the 'ber' in Ember?" Henry asked.

"It's a great name and all, but that last syllable just doesn't seem feminine." Blaze agreed.

A gasp was heard. And it came from Takamon. Why? He had the name in mind. He whispered it to Blaze first and then she smiled very big.

"We got it." Blaze said.

"Well then….what's her name?" Espio asked.

Blaze and Takamon both smiled as they spoke the name in sync.

"Emma."

Emma. It was short for Ember as Takamon explained. And everyone thought hard about that name. It sounded really nice to all of them. A feminine name for a female being. But there were some who thought the name was a bit too humanlike of a name for a Digimon to have. But it was Tak's and Blaze's kid.

"Are you sure that's the name you want for her?" Mina asked.

Blaze and Takamon both nodded.

"Then Emma it is." Mina said.

Gatomon and Patamon jumped away from their partners and went over to take a look.

"Oh Blaze. She's so cute."

Blaze heard her loud and clear but she didn't say anything back to her. She couldn't believe it. She was a mother. And Tak was a father. This was their child. Such innocence, such extreme cuteness, she never wanted to let her go.

Takamon put his head right next to Blaze's and they both gazed upon Emma's blue eyes. But then Blasé felt her arms get tired. She had been holding her for minutes straight now.

"You wanna go see Daddy?" she said to her daughter.

And it was right there, Emma smiled when she heard that question asked to her. She had no idea what was just said to her due to being only a few minutes alive, but she felt safe around the big pink one holding her and the golden one next to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Blaze then handed Takamon Emma in his arms.

With Takamon being the one out of the two of them not in a bed, everyone was able to see the baby more clearly.

"Hi there, Emma." Takamon started speaking to his daughter. "I'm your daddy. Pretty cool huh?" Even Shadow couldn't hold back a smile while Takamon spoke to his child. "And these people all around you, they're all your aunts and uncles."

Aunts and uncles? Everyone got a big hit from that. Takamon actually considered everyone there to be family to him and Blaze. And who could blame him. As close as he gotten to everyone over the past months, they were pretty much all one bigass family.

Takamon then looked over at the group of humans that were his team in saving the world as he walked up to them and stood a few feet away from them.

"Thank you guys." He said. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

That promise was the one they all made months back when they first found out Blaze was pregnant that they would be back in time to see her give birth to the baby. And they were able to keep that promise to him. And that made them happy.

But Takamon saw a few tears coming from Trevor's eyes. And he was still smiling. Overall, he was the third happiest one in there right behind Takamon and Blaze.

"You alright there, Trev?" Takamon asked.

Trevor wiped his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then Takamon thought of something.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Trevor's smile grew again.

"If it's alright with you."

Takamon nodded. Of course it was alright. This is Trevor Bauer. He knelt down and then Takamon placed the tiny Emma in the human's arms and then he stood back up. Violet leaned closer to him and looked at her. Gatomon was right. Emma was cute.

"Hi, Emma." Trevor said softly. "I'm gonna be honest with you here. Outside in the waiting room I was scared for your life because I thought just me being in this building was a curse."

Trevor had completely forgotten just how many people there were around him. And they all wanted to hear more.

"I've been in a hospital five times in my life and every time, something bad happened. I lost each member of my family one by one. I was scared to even set foot in this place because I thought another bad thing would happen. But….you proved me wrong. So thank you Emma. Thank you for breaking my curse."

Everyone then smiled as Trevor wrapped it up. Even Emma smiled.

"Welcome to the team, Emma."

Everyone smiled and looked up and down at Emma. But then Takato walked over to Henry.

"What was it like to deliver a baby?" the goggle head asked.

Henry reached into his pocket and fished his cellphone out. In his video library, he selected one and then handed it to Takato.

"You recorded the birth?" Takato asked as he watched.

"Just give it a few seconds." Henry said.

Blaze's screams of pain were heard in the background of that video. At first Takato was smiling, but ten seconds later, his smile reverted to one of absolute horror. And then ten more seconds after that, he gave the phone back to Henry, put his hand over his mouth, and the rushed to the nearest bathroom with almost everyone laughing as he left the room.

A new life was born. And it belonged to Takamon and Blaze. She was going to have to learn to control that pyrokinesis, but until that time, it's a good thing Takamon and Blaze got fireproof baby materials.

But like it's been for some time now, this was only a nice break. Soon, the battle will commence once more. And this is a spoiler.

The knights just gained a fresh new member. But none of them had any idea….that they were also about to lose one.


	45. The Lens Shows All

**Okay. We're nearing the end of this thing. And holy crap I think I might hit fifty chapters. And then we'll finally be off to number seven. I've been working on this thing for nearly a whole freakin year now. That's a record for me. The longest I EVER worked on one of the previous installments in this series is a few months.**

**That said, let's get rolling. ****I do not own The Incredibles, Transformers, American Dad, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers, Futurama, or Sonic the Hedgehog. The Shikibu siblings are joint-owned by me and my friend turtleguy. Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, and Blaze are owned by me alone.**

**So enjoy chapter 45.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 45: The Lens Shows All**

Two days after Emma was born, all twelve AutoKnights headed for their new base. Which according to Teletraan 1, was right underneath the Thorndyke house. They got in the same way they had been getting into their bases ever since the whole start of this crazy fight. The telephone in the family room was the way to get in. Same number combination. But this time, the elevator only went down from right in front of the main staircase of the house where the area was wide open. And the base itself had been waiting for them.

The base was the same design as the four previous bases. The family room, the kitchen, the upstairs and downstairs hallway, the game room, the TV set, the bedrooms, it was all exactly identical. It was like they had never left.

But the length of their hair was enough to signify that they had indeed been gone for quite a while. But luckily, Bunnie had taken a lot of lessons in hair styling. So she was more than happy to give them all back their normal hair again. But for Tai, he actually had to explain to her that he didn't want the whole bush on his head chopped off. He just wanted six inches taken off of it. At first everyone thought he was crazy for still wanting hair THAT long. But it was his hair so it was his choice.

And now here we are. Two days after the birth of Emma, and everyone is down in the house of the AutoKnights. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and the AutoKnights themselves. The Chaotix always came by Earth now. They felt since the last battle on Station Square, they too were involved in the fight enough to where they wanted in on what was happening. So did the Freedom Fighters. And considering the circumstances the knights were under, and knowing what Megatron was up to, they were going to need all the help they could possibly get. So their help was accepted. But there was something they all had to do first.

Everyone was gathered in the living room of the AutoKnight's home and they were talking battle plans. Teletraan and Nicole were able to appear inside that house as well.

"So Megatron is on his way here with a silo filled with enough energy to revive a giant Decepticon at the bottom of the sea." Violet said. "Trevor, you're the idea person. What's your take on this?"

Everyone gazed upon Trevor twiddled his thumbs.

"If Megatron is planning to revive Titano, then chances are he's gonna do it soon." He explained. "All we can do is wait and try to be prepared for when he comes."

"Problem with that is, we don't know when he's gonna come." TK said. "It could be days. Or even weeks."

"And all we have to monitor the planet is Teletraan's Sky Spy." Kari added. "And his vision can't reach very far into outer space."

Teletraan looked down. He didn't like it when his limitations were pointed out.

"So what are you suggesting, Trevor?" Knuckles asked. "Are you saying we should just lay around here and wait for an explosion letting us know they're here?"

"No, Knuckles." Trevor responded. "I'm just trying to be a good leader for my team and think logically here. And since you guys have joined the cause, I'm pretty much responsible for all of you now. If one of you dies, it's on me."

"You can't put that much pressure on yourself, Trevor." Sonic added. "If something happens to one of us, we wouldn't blame you."

"I wish I could believe that." Trevor muttered. "I'd be the only one TO blame."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Espio asked.

"What about that cube you guys have talked about?" Amy asked.

Trevor and everyone else eyed Amy.

"You mean the Allspark?" Teletraan asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered. "Maybe if you guys find the cube, you can find a way to use it against Megatron."

The knights thought about it, and Amy was right. Megatron isn't only coming for Titano. Chances are he's coming for the cube as well.

"If we're going to look for the Allspark, we're gonna need the lens." Takamon said.

Trevor nodded. "Where is it now?"

"It's still on Mobius." Sally said. "I'll go and get it."

Sally walked away and ten minutes later, she returned to the base and in her hand, she had the tiny lens. She tossed it to Trevor and he caught it and examined it closely.

"So this is why Sideways went on a hissy fit." He said.

"Yeah." Takamon began to reminisce. "It was a beautiful thing I when drilled through him."

And then a soft coo from baby Emma in Blaze's arms made him smile.

"Wasn't it, Emma? Yes it was. Yes it was." The Digimon went into daddy mode right there.

And then GK walked over and looked at her.

"Man, she has so much potential for chick magnet status." And then the bird asked his best friend a very odd question. "Is it cool if I use your daughter to pick up girls?"

And it was right there the two Digimon parents shot the evil eye at GK.

"What?" GK asked as if he didn't know what was wrong.

"Are you out of your frickin mind?" Blaze asked.

"She's only two days old you perv!" Takamon shouted.

"I didn't mean right now." GK corrected. "But still. Come on. I could get some real action by using her as bait."

"Forget it. Not gonna happen." Blaze said.

"Oh come on!" GK kept trying. "Just once a week."

"No." Takamon replied.

"Once every TWO weeks." GK tried again.

"No." Blaze replied.

"Once a month!" That was GK's last shot.

And believe it or not, Takamon and Blaze actually took time to think about that one. And then no one could believe the answer that came out of Takamon's mouth.

"Fine. Once a month. But me and Blaze get to be there to approve of the tactics you choose to use our child in."

"Deal."

The bird and Takamon bumped fists with each other and then Takamon walked a few steps so he was right next to Julie-Su. And Julie-Su had to speak.

"Did you seriously just agree to let GK use your daughter to pick up chicks?"

NOW Takamon realized what he had just done.

"That was bad parenting on my part. Wasn't it?" he asked the pink echidna.

"Probably. I wouldn't know. I'm not a mom." Julie-Su answered.

"Can we get back to the lens now?" Mighty asked.

"Quite right." Trevor stood back up as he held the lens right up in front of his eyes. And then he looked down at Violet. "I haven't used this little ability since I first met you."

Violet nodded as she remembered that fact. "Let's see if it still works."

Trevor nodded too and then he looked right at the lens. The stone in his ring began to glow and then his eyes began to glow too. Instead of transforming to Optimus, his eyes shot out two blue beams of light and they hit the lens dead on. As the light traveled through the lens, it created a hologram layout of Earth. Everyone took a step back as they gazed upon the globe.

"Wow." Antoine said as he was amazed by the lens.

"Okay. Where are you?" Trevor whispered as he tried to find the cube.

The holo-globe was slowly revolving in a circle. For thirty seconds, it turned.

"There!" Trevor found it.

A red bleeping dot appeared on the globe. And then Takamon looked at Teletraan.

"Teletraan, find out where that is and then find out how close we are to it."

Teletraan nodded and then he scanned the globe with his own tracking systems. And in less than ten seconds, the location was pinpointed.

"The code on that lens indicates that the Allspark is exactly 120 miles southeast from here."

Sonic knew where that was. He had been there before.

"That's Area 99." The hedgehog said. His team mates however didn't know what it was. "It's a military base. Highly secured."

"Then let's just storm the place and get the cube." Rika said. "We need it more than they do anyway."

"We can't do that, Rika." Henry said. "It's a government base. If we go and try to storm the place, they'll think we're the enemy."

Trevor stopped using his holo-eyes and put the lens down.

"He's right." He agreed with Henry. "I'm sure if we explain the situation to them, they'll give us the cube. But we do it peacefully and without the use of arms."

"When we should we go?" Tai asked.

"Time is of the essence." Trevor replied. "Let's go right now."

But then a red light shined through the base and an alarm blared.

"You're gonna have to hold that thought." Teletraan said. "You were right, Trevor. Megatron's gonna try and revive Titano soon. And by soon, I mean now."

Everyone stood up when they realized what that meant.

"He's here? Now?" Vector asked.

"I hacked into NASA'S Hubble Telescope. There's a Decepticon warship inbound for Earth. It's gonna be here in a few hours." Teletraan said.

Trevor sighed. He thought he was going to have more time to prepare than this.

"He's gonna head right for the ocean." Violet said. "I bet you anything."

"No bet." Steve said back. "But there's a problem. Only Tai can fly. The rest of us can't."

Trevor had to think about this. This was true. They couldn't walk on water. Only Takato can because of his hover shoes as Jazz. But the rest of them need to find some way to put up some sort of a fight in the middle of the ocean.

"Hey." Tails thought of something. "Topaz works for GUN. Maybe she can help us."

"No way. I'm not dragging the government into this. I already don't like the fact that all of YOU are in this." Trevor voiced his opinion.

No one really understood why Trevor was so against having other people besides the AutoKnights themselves involved in this war. But only he himself did. It was back in Japan right before they met Takato, Rika, and Henry. Blackout killed hundreds of soldiers when he got the drop on them. He didn't want any more lives to be on his conscious. He already had enough of those.

"Trev, I don't think we have a choice." Tai said. "You said it yourself. We need all the help we can get. And if Topaz can help us, we need to take it."

He was up against the wall here. But he didn't have any choice. And he hated it when that happened.

"Trev, you know we have to." Takamon said.

And with another sigh, he gave in.

"Alright. We only we got a few hours so we better do this now if we're gonna do this."

Everyone nodded and then they all went up one group at a time. And in the living room, with Tanaka. When they the group of kids, they immediately asked what was up. And this is what Trevor came back with.

"We were hoping you could ask the Navy to get us out to sea."

When Topaz asked why, Trevor and everyone else helped to explain the situation to Topaz. And that made her worry.

"I'll call my commander and let him know. Give me a few minutes." Topaz flipped out her phone and walked away.

"Please hurry, Ms. Topaz. They're almost here." Takato called.

After a few minutes of Topaz explaining to her commander what was about to happen, she finally hung up and came back into the main room.

"Okay. My commander has given the okay for the USS Reagan Aircraft Carrier to take you guys out to sea. Now come on. We don't have much time. They're docked at a Naval base not far from here."

Right before she left, Topaz went over to Tanaka and kissed him.

"I love you." She said.

"Be safe." Tanaka said back.

Right before anyone went out the door, Trevor spoke once more.

"Knuckles, you and the Chaotix stay here. Sally, the same thing goes for you and the Freedom Fighters."

"What? Why?" Knuckles asked not really for that idea.

TK answered this also knowing why Trevor was asking this of them.

"Because chances are Megatron might want to wreak some havoc if his plan does or doesn't work. So we need you guys to stay behind and look after things here."

Trevor nodded. That was exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright. You can count on us." Espio said.

"Sho' nuff." Bunnie agreed.

"Alright." Trevor looked at Topaz and then at his team. "Topaz, we'll follow you."

Topaz and all the other ring carriers went out after her. But Takamon stayed behind a minute longer with Blaze as he held her in his arms.

"I swear to you. I'll be back." He whispered.

"I hope so." Blaze murmured back. "Please be careful. I don't want Emma to grow up fatherless."

"Hey. Look at me." Takamon gently lifted her chin so the two of them were looking into the other's eyes. "That will never happen."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With one more kiss, Takamon ran out the door with his wife and GK wishing him good luck. As the golden Digimon got outside, he saw that his comrades had already taken on their AutoKnight personas and were now driving out the gate. He too took on his alter ego of Blurr the AutoKnight and joined them right next to Trailbreaker. Topaz was ahead of all of them in her own car as Optimus trailed right behind her. Gatomon and Patamon would wait until the cons arrived before they actually digivolved up for battle.

None of them had any idea how big a battle this was going to be on the scale.

**(Outer Space; Decepticon Warship **_**Nemesis; **_**2:00 PM)**

A few hundred thousand miles away from Earth, the giant warship carrying the Decepticons was getting closer and closer to Earth with every second that passed. And in the bridge of the ship, Megatron was there in a giant throne-like chair as he saw the blue orb that was the planet he was so bent on conquering.

"It won't be long now." He said to his company. "Today is the day Titano rises and we become the supreme force of this galaxy."

"What is your plan, my liege?" Starscream asked.

"It's simple so your puny processor can understand it." Megatron replied. "We revive Titano from the depths, and then we give the humans a little demonstration of his power. After that, we shall return here to this ship and plan out a full scale assault on the planet."

"And what shall we do if the AutoKnights try to stop us?" Scrapper asked.

"This time around, we have the bigger end of the stick, Scrapper. This time, we shall be victorious. And I vow to all of my brethren! Before this day is through, Optimus Prime, human or not, shall be no more!"

Megatron sounded extremely confident. But he had been like this before. And every time, he had always lost.

"Megatron, ETA to Earth, one hour thirty minutes." Soundwave's monotone voice came as he controlled the ship.

"Excellent, Soundwave." Megatron responded. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, go and ready the Eradicons for battle."

Skywarp and Thundercracker obeyed their master as they got up and left the bridge to head down to the lower levels of the ship. But then Starscream spoke up.

"Master, with all due respect, the boy carrying Optimus Prime's power has become very strong. And so have his friends. He might not be able to defeat Titano with the power he has, but I fear he might just barely have the strength necessary to defeat you."

Megatron gave a very loud growl to the con he couldn't believe he had chosen to be his second in command.

"Don't….you…..dare….doubt me again, Starscream." He hissed. "But no matter. Their invasion of our base back on Cybertron did in fact bring something very useful to us."

"And…what would that be, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked.

Megatron grew a smirk as he pressed a button on one of the armrests of his chair. When he did that, the main screen in front of them produced an image. It was a snapshot taken from the security cameras of their base back when Trevor and the others busted Hound and King Elias out of prison. And on the image, it was of Trevor and Violet in their AutoKnight forms of Optimus and Ironhide. Optimus was looked down at Ironhide with a very concerned look and the two of them were grabbing each other's hands.

"My search is finally over, Starscream." Megatron began to cackle. "I have finally found the boy's weakness."

Megatron shot a very nasty look at Ironhide in that snapshot.

"And she just might come in handy in doing him in, once and for all."

**XXX**

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**The plot is set and the battle approaches. Although bear with me people. This isn't the FINAL battle. Not just yet.**

**But until the next chapter, peace bitches.**


	46. Six Words Part 1

**I only own my OC's. Enjoy the first part.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 46: Six Words (Part 1)**

**(Atlantic Ocean; USS Ronald Regan; 3:20 PM)**

Not far from where the site Teletraan said Titano was, the AutoKnights along with a whole fleet of naval battle ships were heading for it fully armed to max. The carrier had fighter planes ready to launch from the catapults. It was clear to everyone AutoKnight or not that this fight was going to need a great deal of air support. Only Jetfire could fly by himself. And Patamon and Gatomon could fly in their digivolved forms. But they hadn't yet. They were waiting for Optimus to give them the okay to do so.

The twelve AutoKnights had remained on the carrier because the battle ships already had plenty of firepower. Along with the knights was Topaz, and a large group of GUN soldiers including Commander Westwood, Rouge, and of course, Shadow the Hedgehog. Every single agent aside from Shadow was armed with a special kind of weapon designed to shoot the only known human-made round that could hurt a transformer. Forty millimeter sabot rounds. While everyone else was just waiting for the Decepticons to arrive, Commander Westwood was thinking about something else entirely as he looked at the AutoKnights."

"I can't believe this." He said to Topaz. "We're supposed to be the best federal agency there is. Could someone please tell me why we're taking orders from these KIDS?"

Although the question was aimed at Topaz, Shadow was the one who answered.

"Because they know more about the enemy than we do. So I think it would be wise to do as they say if we want to save the world."

"But…they're just kids!" Westwood argued. "How could the even WANT to be involved in something like this? We all saw the damage done to Station Square. How can they possibly prevent something like that from happening again?"

Quickly fed up with all the complaining, Optimus turned around and stood right in front of him.

"You can't." he replied. "All you have to know here is that my team and I were chosen to fight this war, and we said yes. It was our choice because we feel it's the right thing to do. But I can't promise you that everything's going to go smoothly. Because I don't know."

With that, Optimus turned around and went over to the edge of the ship and looked down it at the ocean. Small waves formed from the side of the ship and he just watched them. Ironhide approached him and touched his shoulder.

"Hey." She murmured. "You okay?"

Optimus shrugged.

"Not really sure. Just got a bad feeling. Like something horrible is going to happen." Then he looked back at his. "It's almost time. Everyone get in position."

The twelve AutoKnights lined up all along the side edge of the carrier but they didn't draw their weapons yet. And then Optimus gave Patamon and Gatomon the go ahead to digivolve.

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to….Angewomon!"

The two angelic Digimon were armed and ready to fight with their hearts. But Angemon felt a bit unsure about something.

"I don't think my champion form is going to be strong enough to compete with them this time." Angemon said.

Blurr knew what he meant. The cyan suited knight reached into his suit and pulled out his red Chaos Emerald. Then he began to concentrate and transfer the power of the Chaos Emerald into Angemon's body. The result was this.

"Angemon digivolve to….MagnaAngemon!"

The male angel Digimon grew one more pair of wings, a larger purple helmet, and a mighty sword on his right arm. And his hair had gone from orange to blonde just like Angewomon's. Needless to say, everyone was impressed.

"We're going to need all the power we can get if we want to vanquish the Decepticons once and for all." MagnaAngemon said.

"You're right." Bumblebee agreed. "Megatron is playing for keeps this time."

Jetfire's boosters appeared on his back and then he began to hover in the air and then he took off with Angewomon and MagnaAngemon behind him. After he was a few hundred feet in the air, he stopped and hovered with the two angels behind him.

"If you see the silo, go for that first." Jetfire instructed them.

The two angel Digimon nodded in confirmation and then Optimus shouted,

"Draw your weapons!"

Every AutoKnight then armed every weapon they had that could shoot something. Optimus had his twin ion blasters, Ironhide had her giant arm cannons, Ratchet had his machine gun, and Jetfire readied a missile on his left arm and his giant gatling gun on his right one. Bumblebee cocked his right hand plasma gun and then his shoulders revealed two big square-shaped missile pods. Arcee and Chromia both had their double barreled plasma shooters. Sideswipe armed his twin blasters and then four more cannon barrels came from his back and aimed for the sky. Jazz's long shield mounted cannon telescoped and he readied it. All Jolt could do was shoot lightning from his hands. Which he was ready to do. Blurr revealed his shield and saw blade and put it across his chest ready two swing like mad. On both of Trailbreaker's arms, two giant gun barrels per arm popped out the top of his wrists and he raised his arms to the sky. Every GUN soldier pointed their sabot guns to the sky as well while all the giant turrets on the battleships did the same. Angewomon readied her Celestial Arrow and MagnaAngemon unsheathed his purple Excalibur sword.

There were military F-18's ready to launch when Optimus gave the order. Just then, Teletraan's lynx form appeared right next to the leader.

"Heads up." He said. "They're coming. And they have an army." He vanished.

"You heard him, guys. Get ready!" Optimus shouted.

Shadow needed to arm himself as well. That's when he went over to Trailbreaker. The hedgehog knight knew exactly what he wanted. A hatch on the back of his robe opened up and Shadow reached into it to pull out a Mobian sized mini-gatling gun. He pulled it all the way out and a long strand of Cybertanium bullets followed him attached to the gun.

Jet noises were heard from above the clouds. And then ten seconds later, Megatron showed his face.

"LET EM' HAVE IT!" Optimus pulled the trigger on his blasters.

"LET'S KICK IT UP!" Blurr shouted his catchphrase.

As soon as he shouted the order, it seemed to be raining bullets upside down. Through the clouds, more Decepticons started to show themselves. Starscream, Skywarp, Thundercracker, even Soundwave decided to come down for this battle. So did fifty or so Eradicons. And right as they came through the clouds, they began to evade the shots that were being fired at them.

"GATE OF DESTINY!"

MagnaAngemon created a golden gate of angelic force. It opened up and then Angewomon got behind it.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Angewomon fired her arrow at the back of the gate. And when the arrow made contact with the back of the gate, a hundred more arrows shot out of the gate and at the cons. About a quarter of the Eradicon army got destroyed by the Celestial Arrow barrage. But then Megatron flew between the two angels and forced them to stop combining their attacks. As the knights all fired their weapon at the sky, they were also trying to find out where the silo was. None of the Decepticons had it. But things were happening too fast, and Megatron had a job to do.

"Enough toying!" he shouted. "Drop the silo!"

Very loud mechanical sounds were heard from above. And then it was just like that, all weapons ceased fire. Optimus and all the other knights dreaded what was coming. And miles above the ocean, they saw the silo free falling for the ocean.

Jetfire, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon all went for it to try and destroy it before it hit the water. But before they could get the chance, Starscream transformed to robot mode and swatted them all away in one swing. And the silo kept falling. Now there were only two people who could possibly get to it.

"Jazz! Use your hover skates! Get to that silo before it hits the water!" Optimus commanded.

Jazz nodded, lowered his goggles over his eyes, and then jumped off the edge of the carrier and turned on his hover boots. He was inches above the rippled surface of the water as he started to skate. And then Shadow jumped down and joined him as they sped for where the silo was going to land. But they were too far away. They weren't going to make it in time. But Shadow had an idea.

"Hey! AutoKnight!" Shadow was too busy to address people by name. "Throw me?"

Jazz made a confused face.

"What?"

"Throw me at the damn silo!"

Now Jazz wasn't confused anymore. He spun around, turned his right arm into his robot mode arm, picked Shadow up, and then threw him with all his might at the right spot in the air so the hedgehog would collide with the silo. When he was nearly halfway there, Shadow started to spindash. It looked like he would go right through it and destroy it. But Soundwave was able to prevent that. He got in front of Shadow and punched him away and down to the water. Jazz caught him before the he splashed and then put him back down so he was hovering over the water again. But then,

*SPLASH!*

The silo hit the water and immediately sunk to the depths.

"Eradicons! Stay up here! Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream, Soundwave! Follow me!" Megatron dove for the water and splashed himself.

The five main Decepticons quickly made their way underwater where no one could follow them.

"What do we do now, Optimus?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Now Trailbreaker…we pray."

Miles below the surface, Megatron and his flunkies raced to catch up with the silo. Which they did. They had to activate whatever lights they had because of all the darkness down in the deep ocean. And they happen to come across the familiar ruins of a very familiar ship. Not familiar to the cons, but for us humans. The silo had finally hit ground right next to the front half of the Titanic. And Starscream thought it was actually Titano.

"You never said Titano was in two pieces my lord." Starscream said.

"That's because he ISN'T in two pieces, Starscream." Megatron corrected. "This human vessel is simply the remains of Titano's original vehicle mode. It was the only one big enough in the time he landed here that could fit his body. After he scanned it from the depths, I ordered him to destroy the original one. Which he did successfully and killed nearly a thousand humans. A glorious day for Decepticons."

"So if this isn't Titano, then where is he?" Skywarp asked.

"He should be nearby." Megatron began to move. "Grab the silo and follow me!"

Thundercracker grabbed the silo and followed his leader. A few minutes later, the Decepticons saw a long finger that was bigger than Megatron's whole body. And then that led to a giant hand. Then an arm, and then the giant head of the con the good guys dreaded so much. The head was half the size of the form all six Constructicons when they combined. The eyes weren't activated, and there were all kinds of starfish and algae and barnacles attached to his whole body. The there were two giant smokestacks coming out of the shoulders and the other two were on his back with the opening facing down.

"Yes. Yes!" Megatron finally had the upper hand against his oppressors. "Thundercracker, insert the silo into his spark chamber!"

Thundercracker did as he was told and went up to the giant chest of the con. All five of them had to work together to get his spark chamber open because it was so big. But then they got it open, and Thundercracker pushed the silo into the giant spark. Then Megatron went down and brought a huge cord out from the side of the silo and attached it to the wall of the spark chamber.

"Now…" he pressed a few buttons turning it on. "Let the resurrection commence. RISE, TITANO!"

The silo began to purr to life and then it began to transfer all the energy stored up inside of it into Titano's spark. Megatron, the Starscream Triplets, and Soundwave all backed off as the machine did its work. It took a few minutes, but soon, the giant body of Titano began to make sounds. The sounds of starting up. And then silo completely vanished when a giant blue glowing orb appeared in the middle of the spark chamber. And then the chamber closed up and Titano's red eyes finally lit up again for the first time in nearly a hundred years. Megatron went over to the head and hovered above the eyes.

"Arise, my loyal servant. Your abilities are needed once more." Megatron commanded.

"Lord Megatron?" The giant's voice boomed. "Where am I?"

"You're at the bottom of a parasite infested planet. One that we will soon conquer." Megatron shouted. "Now stand up and rise to the surface! Our enemy is up there!"

"You mean the Autobots are here?" Titano asked.

"In a way." Megatron said. "I'll explain on the way up! No more delays. We must rise!"

Megatron shot straight up for the surface and then his cronies followed him. Behind them, Titano slowly got back on his feet. And then the two downward facing smokestacks on his back began to erupt to life. Jet exhaust was blasted out of them and he began to rise himself.

On the flight deck of the USS Reagan, the knights all saw the rippled waves of vibration come on the surface. And now they were beginning to fear for their own lives because they knew what it meant.

"Oh this is SO not good." Jolt muttered.

A few hundred feet away from the fleet of naval ships, Megatron, the Starscream triplets, and Soundwave breached the surface and rose back to the air.

And then the water seemed to explode when he came. Titano broke free of his watery tomb at full speed. And the good guys all froze up at the sight. A giant Decepticon as big as Omega Supreme.

"Behold, AutoKnights…..the full power of the Decepticons! Titano!" Megatron was feeling very good about this fight.

Even though they were all scared shitless, the knights had to keep going. But none of them were anywhere near strong enough to take on a con like that. But two of them together could. Optimus looked up at the flyer of the team.

"JETFIRE!"

Optimus dashed for the stern of the ship and Jetfire was right above him. Optimus jumped over the edge of the ship and then Jetfire grabbed his hand. And then the white light came from their hands.

"JETPOWER PRIME, TRANSFORM!"

The two of their robot modes became one and then they flew for Titano.

"Don't do it!" Jazz shouted. "He's too strong!"

Jetpower looked back at all of them.

"We have to at least TRY and fight him!" the two-in-one knight said.

Jetpower flew up at Titano and fired his giant right arm cannon at the con. But that did absolutely nothing at all.

"What is this?" Titano's voice boomed again. "An Autobot freakshow? Humans can never be Autobots. It's a disgrace to Cybertron."

Despite his weapons doing absolutely nothing at all, Jetpower pressed forward.

"You call US a disgrace? All we want to do is live in peace! You Decepticons are the true disgrace for trying to take that away from us!"

"You humans would never know peace if it came up from behind you and hit you in the head." Titano raised his giant right hand. "Like so."

Jetpower got swatted like a fly and was sent spiraling into the air. It took a few seconds, but he managed to regains control in the air and rubbed his head.

"Ow. This might be a bit hard." Jetpower muttered.

Jetpower dove for Titano again. And Titano was surprised he was doing it.

"Your persistence is admirable." Titano said. "But it's also foolish."

The two giant smokestacks on his shoulders shifted their place and then they pointed right at Jetpower. The inside of them glowed red. And then two very thick blasts of red plasma shot out of them and right at Jetpower. Luckily the knight was able to evade them. But that was a good enough distraction for a barrage of missiles to hit him in the back courtesy of the Starscream triplets. And THAT was good for Titano to get in another swat. This time downwards. As he fell, Jetpower automatically de-transformed and separated into Optimus and Jetfire. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon caught them before they hit the water. Then they brought them back over to the aircraft carrier. They still had the strength to stand on their own.

"Now Decepticons, let us move forward and show these humans that we are not to be trifled with!" Megatron transformed to his Cybertronian flying tank mode and flew off.

All the other Decepticons followed him and that left a big problem for the AutoKnights.

"We can't fly!" Ratchet cried. "What do we do know?"

Blurr thought of an idea as he brought out the red Chaos Emerald again.

"We'll warp." He said. "Everyone get around me!"

Everyone knew what Blurr was getting at and they all stood near him. Everyone that is except for the GUN agents excluding Rouge and Shadow.

"Topaz, get in touch with whatever forces you can." Optimus said. "We need serious help here."

"I'll see what I can do." Topaz said with a nod.

Optimus and all the other knights nodded back.

"Do it, Blurr." Jazz said.

Blurr tossed his Emerald up and then caught it when it started to glow brighter.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The red glow enveloped every AutoKnight and Mobian there and then they disappeared. They re-appeared near the highway that led to Station Square. And unfortunately, the Decepticons flew right over them. They were headed right for Station Square.

"Crap! AutoKnights, transform and rollout!" Optimus ran onto the street and transformed to vehicle mode.

The other eleven knights did the same and Rouge hopped inside of Ironhide before she sped off. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon took to the sky along with Jetfire and Shadow skated right by the ones on the ground.

"We have to warn Sally and the others the cons are incoming!" Trailbreaker shouted.

"Right." Optimus was now in possession of the portable Teletraan. And he knew Teletraan was linked to Nicole. "Teletraan, tell Nicole to warn the others. The cons are headed for downtown Station Square!"

"I've already warned them, Prime." Teletraan said. "They've already left to try and defend the city until you arrive."

"I hope they'll be able to hold out for that long." Optimus said as he passed a few cars in the lane next to him.

"I'm sure they'll be….wait. Prime! You've got a con right behind you!" Teletraan shouted.

Optimus and the others heard all of that. Rouge, who was still in Ironhide turned around and looked out the back window. She saw a tan colored military grade Buffalo Armored Vehicle crashing through whatever cars were in front of it. On top of it, there was this huge shovel/fork thing that was literally picking up cars and tossing them behind it.

"I'd know that fork arm from anywhere!" Teletraan shouted. "His name is Bonecrusher! And he's called that for a reason!"

"It's just him on the road. Right?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Teletraan responded.

That was all Optimus needed to hear.

"Everyone! You guys go on ahead! I'll take care of Bonecrusher!"

"By yourself?" Bumblebee asked. "Are you sure?"

"And what about the Allspark?" Chromia asked. "I thought we were going to go and get it."

"We can't worry about the cube right now, Chromia. The Decepticons are about to destroy Station Square. We can't let that happen!" Optimus said. "I'll be fine. You guys go ahead to Station Square and save some cons for me!"

Everyone knew Optimus was right. They had to defend Station Square above all else right now. And Optimus being the one out of all of them with the most experience in Decepticons, he was the right one to take care of the one behind them.

Speaking of Bonecrusher, he had now decided to take on his robot mode in the middle of the freeway. His limbs all formed from the parts around and inside him and then his round head locked into place. On his feet were wheels not very different from the way Sideswipe had his.

"GO YOU GUYS!" Optimus now transformed into his human mode.

He thought robot mode was too much trouble in the middle of the freeway. As he formed his suit, he jumped up and went airborne flipping and twisting around. As he was in the air, he transformed the braces on his legs into his one-wheeled skates. When he landed, his comrades did as he ordered them and they went on ahead. Jazz, Blurr, and Trailbreaker even transformed out of their vehicle mode so they could go faster.

"Good luck, Optimus." Ironhide muttered.

Optimus looked back when he heard a crashing noise. Bonecrusher had gone right through a bus. And that only made Optimus mad as his faceplate come over his mouth and lower nose. And then Bonecrusher spotted him. Optimus stopped skating away and started to ead right for the con dodging the oncoming cars. When they were close enough, the two of them jumped at each other. But since Bonecrusher was so much bigger, he won this tackle and had Optimus in his grip. But as he skidded across the ground, they realized they were on a series of over passes. And Bonecrusher went through the railing on a high one. He fell down and landed on a lower one. But as he fell, he released Optimus from his hand and he landed nicely on his feet while Bonecrusher didn't. But the con was quick. When Optimus landed, the giant fork on his back lashed out at Optimus and he jumped out of the way. But the fork hit the road and sent many pieces flying. And as Optimus landed, one of them hit his head. He was okay, but there was now a long cut above his left eye. And then both the eyes glared.

"Oh it's on now."

Optimus charged Bonecrusher as the con threw the fork out again. But this time, Optimus jumped over it instead of to the side of it. When he landed, his right arm had converted to his robot mode arm. And then he punched Bonecrusher right in his face, sending him off the overpass and into a road under construction where there were no cars around. And that gave Optimus the okay for his robot to be activated.

"OPTIMUS PRIME, ROBOT MODE!"

Bonecrusher hated everything. He even hated Megatron. The only reason he served him is because he feared him as well. But above all else, he hated Optimus Prime. And seeing his robot mode again made him want to dismantle him one piece at a time.

But Optimus had no time for this. He had to get to Station Square. And this con was in the way. But not for long. When Bonecrusher charged at Optimus again, the AutoKnight jumped to the left and then clotheslined Bonecrusher with his right arm. And when Bonecrusher hit the ground, his head got chopped up by Optimus' very large axe. After a few seconds of squirming, the body died and went offline permanently. After that happened, Optimus put his axe away in his back and transformed down to his human mode. Then he pulled out Teletraan.

"Teletraan, Bonecrusher has been taken care of."

"I've got your position marked, Optimus." Teletraan responded. "Nicole and I will dismantle him. You get to the city."

Optimus put away Teletraan and then got back to the road. But then he saw something. Every single road to Station Square was jammed up in gridlock.

"Great. How am I supposed to get to the city if I can't transform to truck mode?"

Optimus was straining his brain trying to think up an idea on this one. But then he heard jet noises over head. And they weren't coming from Decepticons this time. Optimus looked up and saw a whole squadron of F-22's heading right for Station Square. And they were pretty low.

"Thank you, Topaz." Optimus raised his right arm.

From the top of his wrist, a small box popped out and then a four pronged metal hook appeared. After taking aim, Optimus fired the hook into the air and it was attached to a long metal cable that seemed to go on forever. And his aim was precise. The hook got a solid grip on the belly of the lead F-22. And right after it hit, the cable locked up and Optimus went airborne.

"WOOOOOOOOOO-HOOO-HOOO-HOOOOOOO!"

Megatron and the others were now right over Station Square. And Megatron was keen on destroying it. But he took notice of something. There were no civilians, only GUN soldiers. Topaz had called ahead and her request for a complete evacuation of Station Square was completed even before Titano rose up from the water. The streets were lined with tanks, AA guns, SAM's, and pretty much anything else the government could provide. There were also fighter jets on the way.

"What better place to test Titano's strength than the city Blurr the AutoKnight loves so much?" Megatron suggested. "Starscream, let the people of this city tremble."

"As you wish." Starscream armed his weapons and dove down.

Starscream quickly descended to an altitude where he was now flying through the skyline of Station Square. And he fired every missile he had as the GUN soldiers fired tanks, missiles, bullets, and everything else at Starscream. But the con evaded them and transformed to robot mode.

"You puny weaklings are no match for the power of Starscream!"

As he was going to continue boasting, he got interrupted when a plasma shot hit him right in the head and knocked him a bit to the side. And then he quickly got a look at who fired that.

It was Bunnie. And her left robotic arm was in her cannon mode. And she had on her brown cowboy hat and jacket.

"Well howdy there, Starscream." The Rabbot greeted. "Ah've been hoping Ah'd be able to kick yer metal ass again."

Starscream growled.

"You may have gotten in some lucky shots last time, you half-freak. But this time will be different!"

"You keep sayin' that now. Someone will believe it."

Starscream then charged forward at Bunnie and then she did the same. When Starscream swatted at her, she moved out of the way and gave Starscream a good kick to the head with her robotic feet. And then a plane buzzed Starscream. It was the X-Tornado. And inside the plane was of course, Tails, Cosmo, Sally, and Antoine. On the ground, Knuckles, Vector, and the rest of the Chaotix had all lined up ready to fight. And Amy was down there with them hammer in hand.

"Eradicons! Storm the city!" Megatron ordered. "Thundercracker! Skywarp! Take down that furry fleshling's plane! Soundwave! Lead the ground assault!"

Almost at once, Every single Decepticon did as they were told. Now Megatron was left with Titano by his side.

"Titano, you and I shall…." His order was interrupted when he looked up and saw another problem.

And that problem was in the form of Omega Supreme. As the giant Autobot came down, he flew over the city and headed for the desert on the outskirts.

"Titano! Change of plans! Go after Omega Supreme. Reduce him to scrap!"

"Yes, my lord."

Titano then transformed to his vehicle mode. Which was a flying version of the Titanic. He went after Omega Supreme. And that left Megatron to join his troops and destroy the city. And he dove and saw the Decepticons were currently fighting the Chaotix and Amy. Not only that, but Blurr, Shadow, Trailbreaker, and Jazz had arrived and were now engaging the cons as well. And then to finish it off, Jetfire flew in with everyone minus Optimus on his back. He dropped everyone off on the ground and he went back up to join the battle in the air.

Each good guy was engaged with their own group of Decepticons.

"You don't get the drop on us this time, cons!" Knuckles shouted with his fists balled up. "Now I get to show you how strong us flesh creatures can really be!"

He jumped up at one of the Eradicons and threw his right fist into the chest of the con. His fist went through the shell off the con and then the spark turned off. Espio and Vector then came in from behind. Vector tripped another Eradicon by whipping his tail, Espio threw some of his throwing stars at the chest to make it fall over on its back, and then Amy came in from the air and swung her giant hammer down and obliterated the head.

Ironhide was right next to Julie-Su as the two of them fired off the guns the two of them were armed with. Ironhide's guns were making an effect and actually taking down guns with single shots. But Julie-Su's tiny pistol however did not make such a harsh blow.

"Dammit! This stupid gun is useless!"

Ironhide always had a solution. The back of her robe opened up and then the butt of a gun popped out. When she pulled it out, it was revealed to be a Cybertronian version of a double barreled shotgun.

"Here, Julie! Try this out!" Ironhide tossed the gun to the pink echidna.

Julie-Su holstered her pistol and then caught the shotgun. After a few seconds of examining it, she pointed it at the con in front of her, and then pulled the trigger. The amount of blowback on that gun was enough to make Julie-Su fall down on her back. But the shot was still right on target. A green blot of plasma energy was shot straight through the chest of the Eradicon and then it fell down as Julie-Su got up while staring at the gun in her hands.

"Damn, girl! You made this?" she asked the AutoKnight near her.

Ironhide chuckled.

"I'm a weapons expert. It's what I do." She said with another shot and another con dead. "You and go ahead and keep that one. I got plenty more inside here!"

"Wow, thanks!" Julie-Su pointed the shotgun at another oncoming Eradicon and shot at it. This time, she didn't fall down controlling the recoil.

Every single AutoKnight and Mobian was busy doing their own thing. Mighty was currently teamed up with Bumblebee and Team Recon on another street. The last time, Mighty was knocked out of the battle quickly. But the armadillo wanted some payback this time around. And he had plenty of object around him to utilize. While Bumblebee, Arcee, and Chromia fired whatever weaponry they had to destroy the cons, Mighty used his super muscles to throw wrecked cars at the Eradicons. One car at a time and the occasional pair of motorcycles, the cons were knocked off their feet while Team Recon finished them off with their guns.

"You've got some skills there, Mighty." Bumblebee said.

"You're not bad yourself." Mighty remarked. "But we can't do this forever. There's too many of them. We're outnumbered!"

Mighty was right. There were a lot more Decepticons than there were AutoKnights and good guys that could actually stand up to the cons. The tanks from GUN were being blown up one by one by the attacking Decepticons. Sideswipe was in his robot mode trying his best to take down the cons as he skated by them. But then he stopped short when Soundwave came from above and stood in front of him.

"You shall not escape Soundwave." The monotone voice came.

"We'll see." Sideswipe readied his blades.

As Sideswipe and Soundwave began to brawl with each other, there was a whole different battle taking place in the air. The sky was filled with many planes engaged in one big dogfight above the Station Square skyline. And unfortunately, Tails was the one with the most trouble. The X-Tornado was one heck of a plane. But it was hard to outmaneuver a Decepticon. Right now, Tails was on the run from Skywarp while Thundercracker was busy dealing with Jetfire, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon. Starscream was still fighting against Bunnie.

"Keep going, Tails!" Sally cried. "One wrong turn and we're done for!"

Tails was trying his best to keep cool under the pressure. But that was getting harder and harder to do that with Skywarp getting closer inch by inch. And the fact that the con could teleport did not help the situation.

"I'm trying, Aunt Sally." Tails said from his front cockpit.

He turned the plane hard left. And Skywarp followed easily. This had been going on front quite some time now. Tails made a move, and Skywarp followed it exactly. And then the con fired a missile at the X-Tornado. Which Tails easily evaded by pulling up. When he leveled out, he wiped some sweat from his brow.

"Come on, Tails. You can do it." Cosmo encouraged her boyfriend.

As he looked forward, Tails saw a squadron of F-22s coming his way.

"Finally! Some air support!" Tails shouted happily.

The planes passed over Tails and some of them peeled off to pursue Skywarp. Three of them did actually. And unfortunately for them, Skywarp noticed that. He teleported behind them, and then defeated them all in one shot by transforming to robot mode and taking them down with his machine gun on his right arm.

"Great!" Tails shouted.

As Skywarp transformed back to vehicle mode, one more F-22 passed right over the X-Tornado. Tails hardly noticed, but then all four passengers noticed the thud of something hit the plane. It was a very light object by the sound of it. And it hit the top of the plane. Tails had to keep his eye on the sky in front of him. But Sally, Cosmo, and Antoine all turned their heads back and saw what exactly was on the plane with them.

It was Optimus. And he had one of his ion blasters in his left hand and his giant battle axe in the right.

"Tails, it's Optimus! He's on the plane!" Cosmo shouted.

"Wha?" Now Tails looked back and saw the AutoKnight leader was right above the front canopy and still on his feet.

"Are you alright, Tails?" he shouted.

Tails nodded.

"I'm fine, but I can't shake him!" Tails shouted back.

Optimus looked back at Skywarp.

"Yeah. He's a tricky one." Optimus said.

Skywarp fired another missile at the X-Tornado. As Tails was about to break, Optimus stopped him.

"Don't worry! I got this!"

He raised his ion blaster and fired two shots at the missile. Both of them hit dead on and the missile blew up way before it hit its target. And then Optimus looked back down at the fox pilot.

"Alright, Tails. Here's what I want you to do." He said. "When I tell you to, I want you to pull up hard and then fire everything this plane has."

And of course, that got Tails confused.

"Why do you want me to do that?" the kitsune asked.

"Just trust me. Okay? I've been in battle with Skywarp before. I know how he thinks."

Tails had to listen to that. Optimus had killed more Decepticons than any of them ever have before. So he knew what he was talking about.

"Okay. But you might wanna brace yourself so you don't fall!" Tails warned.

Optimus nodded and then he went over to the right upward pointing diagonal wing and held on to it. Ten more seconds passed and Optimus had his eye on Skywarp. And just then, the con vanished.

"NOW TAILS!"

Tails pulled on his joysticks as hard as he could and he went straight up. And then like Optimus told him to, he pulled the triggers and fired off a few missiles and lasers. Right where Tails fired, Skywarp reappeared. And the fired projectiles hit the con dead on and he fell out of the sky as Tails leveled off the plane.

"Nice work, Tails!" Optimus called. "Okay. Here's what I want you to do now."

Down on the ground in the now torn apart streets of Station Square, Team Ninja was trying their best to use their speed to take down the cons. But they had been encircled by a group of Eradicons and all three of them were back to back as they fired their guns. But they would have much rather preferred to fight with their melee weapons.

"Man! What do we do now?" Jazz shouted.

"We'll be alright." Trailbreaker assured as he looked back. "Hey! We've got some help!"

Blurr and Jazz looked back with him and they saw the X-Tornado approaching them at high speed with Optimus standing on the side of the wing axe in hand.

"Thanks for the lift, Tails!" the leader shouted as his mask came back on.

Tails gave Optimus a thumbs up.

"Go get em' Optimus!"

With one final nod, Optimus jumped off the plane and dove right for the group of cons surrounding Team Ninja. The Eradicons fired at him but Optimus was able to spin in the air so he could deflect the laser blasts with his axe. And then he plowed his feet into the chest of one of the Eradicons and then the force made him begin to ride that same con down the street like a snowboard. And that gave Team Ninja enough time to take the rest of them down.

Optimus had already killed the con he was riding when he kicked it to the ground. And there were a lot more cons along the street as he went down it. He put his axe away and grabbed a fallen street lamp and began to hit the cons he passed along the way. And he was passing his other teammates as he beat the cons too. After a few more seconds he jumped off the Eradicon and vaulted into the air using the lamp. When he came down, he smashed the head of another con in with the lamp and then tossed it aside. When he looked to the left, he saw that he was near Ironhide and Julie-Su.

"Nice entrance." The pink echidna said.

Optimus waved hello and then looked down the street. It was a short street and there was only about nine Decepticons, but in that entrance, Optimus got them all. The leader retracted his mask as the rest of his team gathered near him.

"Where's Sideswipe?" Optimus asked noticing he was the only knight not there.

The answer came to him when the missing AutoKnight crashed through a nearby building and rolled into another one in robot mode. And then Soundwave came through in his bigger robot mode ready to finish him.

"NO! SIDESWIPE!" Jolt shouted.

Sideswipe was about to become a goner as soon as Soundwave brought down his hand. But just as the dreaded con was about to, he froze and held his other hand up to where his ear would be if he were human. After three seconds of that pose, he glared at Sideswipe, and then strangely, he turned around, and just flew away. And he did that leaving the all the good guys puzzled. Sideswipe stood back up and then transformed down to human mode and skated over to Optimus and the others.

"Why did he do that?" Sideswipe asked anyone. "He had me right where he wanted me. Why did he leave?"

"I don't know, Swipe. But I don't like the vibe it gives me." Ironhide said.

"Yeah. You're not the only one." Ratchet agreed.

A few minutes later, none of them moved. But there were no Decepticons around them. No live ones at least. And the tanks of the military were all in another part of the city. And then, Jetfire, Bunnie, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and the X-Tornado all came down from the sky and landed with their group. Tails turned his plane into the X-Cyclone for landing.

"You're never gonna believe what just happened." Jetfire said.

"Let me guess." Chromia said. "The Decepticons you were fighting all just turned tail and ran for no knowable reason?"

Jetfire pulled the goggles off his eyes and stared at her.

"Y-yeah." Jetfire continued. "How did you know?"

"Soundwave was about to finish off Sideswipe but then he just flew away." Knuckles said. "You think they just gave up?"

"No." Optimus was smarter than to believe that. "Did you notice Soundwave was listening to something before he took off? They didn't give up. Megatron ordered them to stand down."

"Why would he do that? He basically had us in the palm of his hand." Angewomon said.

"I have no clue what he's up to." Optimus replied to the angel.

"So what's the plan, Prime?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus was about to say something, but then an unfortunately familiar voice was heard throughout the whole city.

"Attention, AutoKnights! As you can see, I have ordered my Decepticons to stand down. And here's why. Listen up, boy who claims to be Optimus Prime! You are to order your soldiers to stand down as well and meet me in the center of the city! I will be waiting!"

It was of course Megatron. He still thought he wasn't fighting the real Optimus anymore, so he rarely ever called him Optimus. He just used the terms, boy or fleshling.

But Megatron was very clear on what he wanted. A showdown between him and Optimus.

"Is Megatron out of his mind?" Vector asked. "Why would he even ask for something like that?"

"He knows we're not going to let Optimus go in there by himself. For all we know, it could be a trap." Mighty agreed.

"That's right." Jazz added. "I mean, you're not actually going to do what he says. Right Optimus?"

All eyes were now on Optimus. But he didn't immediately respond. He didn't give anyone an answer.

"Right, Optimus?" Jazz repeated.

And then Optimus gave Jazz a look. A look that disagreed. And everyone was able to take notice.

"No way. You can't be serious!" Ratchet voiced his opinion.

"Ratchet, I AM serious." And then he gave his order. "All of you stay right where you are. I'm going in."

Optimus turned around to walk away, but Ironhide caught his arm and forced him to stop.

"We're not going to stand by and let you walk into a trap!"

"You don't know it's a trap." Optimus remarked.

"Either way, you can't go it alone!" Ironhide sounded like she was on the brink of begging.

And Optimus didn't want to see her like that.

"I'm sorry. But I MUST do this alone. My mind is made up."

Optimus got free of Ironhide's grip. And then he walked away. This time everyone started to go after him. But then Teletraan appeared in his lynx form with his hands in the air.

"Let him go." Teletraan said. "You guys don't understand. He has to do this."

Blurr made a face.

"What do you mean he has to do this?" the cyan suited knight asked.

Teletraan sighed and looked back at Optimus who was getting farther away.

"It's been this way through time. Optimus Prime against Megatron, one on one. They've made their stands against one another for thousands of years. This will be OUR Optimus' first stand."

"But…he's all alone." Amy whispered.

"There are some things we all must do ourselves, Amy. For Optimus, this is one of those things."

None of them liked it. But they had to let him go. Megatron wanted him. Not all of them.

"But can you at least…?" Trailbreaker was cut short.

Because Teletraan nodded at him and produced a holo-screen that was showing a locked on view of Optimus. The knight walked through the city taking his time as he surveyed the destruction that the cons have caused. Shattered windows, billboards on the streets, tanks flipped over. At least the city itself was still standing. But now Station Square was starting to look like one of the ruined cities on Cybertron. And Optimus was not about to let that happen.

As he made his way over an overturned car, he stood in place and looked up and around him. Soon, the jet noise was heard and then Megatron came in from above, transformed to robot mode, and landed a football field length away from the boy.

"Well, I'm surprised you came alone, boy." Megatron said. "I was expecting you to come with your little army by your side."

Optimus didn't say a word. He only glared at the ruthless Decepticon leader.

"But either way, you must realize that there is no hope for you. Now that I have Titano re-awakened, this whole world will fall to me."

Then Optimus spoke.

"I hold no illusion in my mind about facing Titano, Megatron."

And then Optimus reached behind his back and brought out a staff from his robe.

"But maybe there's a chance I can derail his objective. By removing the con in charge."

Optimus twirled the staff and then the two rounded blades of the axe locked into place. And Megatron gave off a bit of evil laughter.

"Highly unlikely, boy. We've been at this for months now. And you haven't broken me yet!" Megatron then created a purple flail out of his right arm. "But today, I WILL finish this war!"

The stare down commenced. This was classic. Good against evil. And right as the two of them prepared to face off, Optimus' battle mask came up one last time, and he shouted six words that would be iconic in any world.

"One shall stand, one shall fall!"


	47. Six Words Part 2

**I only own my OC's and the plot. And this one might be a bit shorter because it's only two characters fighting.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 47: Six Words (Part 2)**

"One shall stand, one shall fall!"

Good against evil. Dark versus light. AutoKnight on Decepticon. One on one. Megatron and Optimus had their eyes locked on the other with determination racing through their veins. Even though both of them were on opposing sides, they both wanted the same thing. To win this war. But was it really worth destroying a whole city? Megatron seemed to think so. But Optimus didn't.

The spiked ball on Megatron's flail extended out a few meters or so, and then the Decepticon leader let out a battle cry as he charged for Optimus. And then with a sold grip on his axe, Optimus began to dash as well for his nemesis. But the boy soon realized that he was going to have to grow a few meters in order to be in this fight full on. Halfway towards Megatron, he tossed his axe in the air and then jumped forward.

"ROBOT MODE!"

As he twisted in the air, the parts that gushed out of his suit formed the familiar shape of Optimus Prime in robot mode. And when he caught his axe, it grew to the size that would fit a full Autobot. And then the two jumped forward and swung their weapons at each other. The blade and ball collided and then the two leaders landed on their feet and began to brawl. Weapons were swung and evaded, punches and kicks were thrown, some hits were landed, it was like Optimus and Megatron had been doing this their whole lives. Which they technically have. Only difference now is that one of them has a human body.

As those two fought each other one on one, a few miles away from them in another part of the city, the rest of the knights, along with the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, were watching them duke it out via Teletraan 1. And for the first time ever, everyone, including the other AutoKnights themselves, were seeing how strong Optimus truly was on his own.

"Damn. That kid has some mad skills." Vector observed.

"I guess that's why he's called Optimus PRIME." Rouge said.

"Come on, Optimus! Kick his ass!" Sideswipe started to shout his support for Optimus.

"Show him who's in charge, boss-knight!" Blurr caught the fever too.

They weren't the only ones watching this. Back at the Thorndyke Mansion, Chuck, Tanaka, Ella, Mina, GK, Blaze, Chris, and little baby Emma were watching it as well thanks to Nicole. Blaze was currently breastfeeding Emma while she watched the fight. And GK was trying hard not to watch THAT instead of the very intense battle going on downtown right now. So Optimus had no idea, but he and Megatron had a whole audience. All he could focus on was the killer Decepticon in front of him.

As Megatron threw a punch, Optimus jumped back and evaded it. And then he stepped forward to swing his axe, but Megatron was quicker. He did a front kick into Optimus' stomach and hit him good. When Optimus doubled over just a bit, that was enough for Megatron to get in another hit. He uppercutted him right in the face and sent him backwards off balance. When he regained his legs, Optimus didn't even have to time to move before the spikes of Megatron's flail went right into his back and made him scrape his face into the street. And the spiked ball was still inside his back and everyone watching cringed.

"Oh! It doesn't matter what mode he's in. That HAS to hurt." Julie-Su remarked.

"Come on, Prime. You can do it." Jolt said.

The ball of the flail was still jammed into his back. But then Megatron gave a yank and pulled it right out. When he pulled it out, the ball took out a few chunks of building as it went by. Optimus quickly turned over and saw Megatron bring it down again. He sat up and pushed himself back and the spiked ball crashed into the street inches away from hitting him in the area between his legs.

"_Okay. That one was TOO close."_

As Megatron pulled up his flail again, Optimus rolled backwards and got back on his feet. That flail was doing too much damage even when Megatron wasn't using it to try and kill him. That had to end.

Optimus ran for Megatron and just as he expected, Megatron swung his flail. This time for his legs. But thinking quickly, Optimus jumped up ready to swing his axe.

**(Cue slow motion)**

While he was still in the air, Optimus was spinning slightly and he saw his chance. He brought his axe down but not on Megatron. Instead, he sliced the chain of the flail and the ball started to fly off. But as he landed, Optimus grabbed the loss end of the chain that still had the ball attached to it. Then he turned and swung it at Megatron upwards. And he landed a solid hit. Because Megatron got hit in his lower chest and was sent back and created a huge rut in the street.

**(End slow motion)**

The knights all cheered for Optimus as he dropped the chain.

"Man did you see that?" Bumblebee said.

"That was EPIC." Ironhide just had to say that as she high-fived with the yellow knight.

Optimus got a firm grip on his axe and then he started to approach Megatron. But then the con leader got back up and unsheathed the sword in his right arm.

"Impressive." Megatron said. "But it's going to take more than fancy moves to defeat me."

Optimus returned his axe to his back and then he brought out his own energon sword and it glowed orange.

"I'm aware of that, Megatron."

Once again, the two leaders charged each other and then they swung their right arms at each other. The two blades collided and then they got into a full on sword duel. Antoine was actually watching with envy because he was now learning that his own skills with a sword were nowhere near as advanced as what these two were exhibiting with their own swords. Sparks actually were made from the two blades if they made hard enough contact with the other. And then, the two swords locked and Optimus and Megatron were face to face as they pushed on their arms to try and push the enemy back.

"You humans don't deserve to live." Megatron said.

With another push, Optimus gave his retort.

"We deserve to choose for ourselves!"

"You're wrong, boy."

Megatron saw that Optimus was too focused on his own sword. So he headbutted him and he staggered backwards. Then he went up to him and sidekicked him sending him to the ground a ways away. And then Megatron retracted his sword and his right arm became his giant fusion cannon.

"Your kind will be mine to crush!"

Optimus quickly got back up and decided to take out his own gun. He armed his left ion blaster and fired it at Megatron. He was able to graze his shoulder, but that was about it. Megatron came right back and fired his fusion cannon and hit Optimus dead in his chest. Optimus was sent flying and he crashed into the base of a close building. Then he fell out of it and crushed the cars underneath him. Groaning, he turned over on his side. It was too much for him to hold his robot mode. He had to transform out of it and back into his human mode. Which he did. His ion blaster transformed to human size with him. He was now on his knees and he coughed up a few drops of blood. And everyone watching saw that.

"But…he was in robot mode." Sally observed. "How could he be coughing up blood?"

"It's kind of like that movie, 'The Matrix'." Jetfire explained. "His mind is linked up to his robot mode when he's concealed inside of it. That's how we're able to control it. But if we take a hard enough hit, our human bodies will also feel the pain."

It was incredibly complex to explain in detail, but Sally was fine with Jetfire's nutshell statement. Then they looked back and saw Megatron approach Optimus very slowly. A few more steps later, he was looming right above him with his shadow darkening the boy.

"You shall be the first of this genocide." Megatron raised his blade. "And to think. All you had to do was join us, and you would have lived."

And then he swung his blade down and it was expected for him to slice Optimus in half. But with what strength he had left, the teenager was able to hold up to his right hand and block the giant sword with his own. His arm was starting to get tired, but he held on and looked up at the giant con.

"I chose my side a long time ago."

And then by some sort of enhancement in willpower, Optimus was able to stand back up and gave his sword a hard enough push. When Megatron's blade was clear of him, he got his ion blaster off the ground and into the grip of his left hand. Then he pointed it at Megatron and pulled the trigger. The orange ball of radiated energy apparently hit the right spot because this time, Megatron was sent back a ways. And then the con suspended himself in the air. Optimus fired more shots at Megatron but since he was flying, he was able to evade them. But then Megatron went back to the ground and transformed to his vehicle mode of a Cybertronian tank. And then Optimus turned into his Peterbilt 379 mode.

The two of them charged for each other in vehicle mode and the giant barrel of Megatron's tank mode was pointed right at Optimus. The two smokestacks on Optimus shifted places. They were no longer pointing straight up. They had re-adjusted themselves and were now pointing straight forward. Out of the top of them, shots similar to the ones the ion blasters shot fired out of them and headed for Megatron. Luckily for Optimus, Megatron was a lousy shot in vehicle mode. So all off the shots fired at the knight whizzed right by him. But that was also because Megatron was weaving back and forth avoiding every shot Optimus was shooting at him. And then when they were close, they didn't have time to transform. The two of them sideswiped each other and they actually went barrel rolling into the air. And as they did, they then transformed to robot mode. When they landed on their feet, they pointed their guns at each other and both of them fired at each other. But the bullets only collided with each other.

And one thing that Optimus and Megatron were only finding out now. Fusion cannon bullets and ion blaster bullets did not mix well. Only a fraction of a second went by before those two bullets gave off a very well sized explosion that sent both leaders off their feet and on their backs.

When the two of them got back up, Megatron tried to transform to vehicle mode and fly into the air for an aerial attack. But Optimus was quick enough to make sure that didn't happen. Before Megatron took off, Optimus literally jumped onto Megatron and he held on tight as the Decepticon lord took off for the sky. And back with the other knights, they were no longer watching because Teletraan had lost sight of them.

"Megatron flies too fast. I can't keep track of him." Teletraan explained.

The holo-screen disappeared and then Shadow looked up.

"I don't think that's necessary." His dark voice said.

Everyone looked at Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Antoine asked.

The only response Shadow gave was the action of him raising his right hand up and pointing to the sky. When everyone followed his finger, they realized what he was talking about. Megatron flew right overhead and he was headed for the desert outside the city.

"FOLLOW THAT CON!" Ratchet shouted.

All at once, everyone that had a vehicle mode with four wheels transformed into it and opened up their doors. Everyone that couldn't transform or fly on their own got into a chosen vehicle and they headed out. Tails and the four people inside it from before got back in and he took off with Jetfire, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, and Bunnie right beside him.

Megatron was fully aware of the fact that he had an unwanted passenger. And he was doing everything he could to shake him off. Breaking left and right, pulling up and down, barrel rolling, but Optimus held on. If he let go, that was it. But he had to bring Megatron down somehow.

"Your persistent, boy. I give you that. But your death is inevitable!"

And that was it. Optimus was getting tired of hearing Megatron babble on.

"I…have had enough of you…AND THIS WAR!"

As quick as he could, Optimus unsheathed his right energon sword again and cut off the right wing on Megatron's flying tank mode. And with only one wing, Megatron couldn't fly in vehicle mode. He began to spin out of control and head downwards towards the sandy ground of the desert. Not too long after that happened, he DID crash into the ground. But when he was almost to the ground, he began to transform to robot mode and Optimus released his grip. The two of them rolled away from each other and sand flew up in the air as they collided with it. As Optimus rolled, he transformed back to human mode and finally came to a stop.

The boy stood back up and then he shook himself off. Next, he spat out some sand that had gotten into his mouth and looked over at Megatron who was also standing back up. Not too far away from them but far enough for Optimus and Megatron to not even notice, the others took a spot behind a hill of sand and continued to watch. The two leaders then began to walk around in a slow circle glaring at the other.

"Why do you continue?" Megatron said. "Why must you and your friends continue to persist even thought you know your impossibly outnumbered?"

Optimus stood in his place now as his face mask came back up.

"Because…this is our home! And we have the right to protect it from psychos like you!"

And once again, the two leaders ran head on into each other. But this time, they had no weapons. And Optimus stayed in human mode this time. Megatron threw the first punch but he only made contact with the dirt. Optimus jumped all the way up to Megatron's head and landed on top of it. Then he grabbed a piece of metal that was sticking out and pulled on it. That pull forced Megatron to go down to the ground. Then Optimus backflipped off him and then he brought out his left ion blaster again. He pointed right at Megatron's head.

When Megatron looked up, he saw the barrel of Optimus' gun pointed right between his eyes. And it was right there he froze. At that range, All Optimus needed was one clear shot and the Decepticon warlord was toast. But then, his Decepticon logo on his chest began to bleep almost as if it were some sort of code because the bleeping had no rhythm. He got on his knees.

"No more, Optimus Prime! I beg of you!"

Optimus' made a strange face as his mask lowered down into his suit again.

"You….who are without mercy…now plead for it?" He sounded a bit angry. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff, Megatron."

Back with the others, they were just as surprised as Optimus was.

"Megatron surrendering?" Chromia said. "That's just not right."

"You're right." Bumblebee agreed. "Something's up."

"Yeah. But what exactly?" Rouge asked.

The answer soon came when completely out of nowhere, Starscream landed behind the large group and he eyed a certain black suited girl. He snatched Ironhide up in his hand and then he quickly flew off.

"IRONHIDE!" Bunnie screamed.

Optimus heard the jet noise and looked behind him. But he only Starscream in his view. He couldn't see his hand. When he turned his head, Megatron shot right up and held out his left hand. And then Starscream threw something at Megatron and he caught. And it was then Optimus gasped when he saw what it was. It was Ironhide.

"Hold it, boy!" Megatron armed his fusion cannon and pointed at Ironhide who was being squeezed in his pincer hand.

Optimus' grip on the trigger of his gun was starting to get loose.

"You pull that trigger and I do the same!" Megatron warned.

Now everyone started to freak out. And Ratchet and Sideswipe were borderline panicking. They knew Optimus loved that girl. And they knew that meant he couldn't risk hurting her. They had to do something. But if any of them made a move, Megatron would kill her. And now that he had leverage against Optimus, he intended to use it.

"You say you care for your comrades. Prove it!" Megatron gave his demand. "Lower your weapon and do exactly as I say, or your little friend here dies."

"Don't do it, Optimus!" Ironhide cried. "Don't worry about me! Take the shot!"

And Ironhide knew about her leader's feelings too. But she was just praying that wouldn't stop him from ending this once and for all.

"Optimus, please! Take the shot!"

Optimus still had his left trigger finger on the trigger itself. But pulling it was the last thing he wanted to know. As soon as Megatron saw that bullet fire out of the barrel, Ironhide would be a goner.

Everyone watching had the widest eyes as Optimus kept his blaster pointed at Megatron. None of them were really sure what would be the best thing to do. Only Optimus could decide that now.

"Your time is running out, fleshling!" Megatron shouted. "You have ten seconds to lower your weapon or the girl is slag!"

Ironhide had a small amount of tears trickling down her eyes now. She knew what was about to happen, but she had to at least try and prevent it.

"Please, Optimus." She whispered.

Five seconds later, Optimus hung his head down, closed his eyes, let loose a few tears of his own, and then he lowered his left arm and the gun along with it.

"Yes. That's a good human." Megatron said. "Now throw the gun away."

Everyone was hoping this was all some sort of plan Optimus had up his sleeve. But unfortunately it wasn't. The only plan he had was to just do whatever it takes to make Ironhide safe. And even if it meant doing whatever Megatron said, he had to do it.

He tossed his ion blaster away and it thudded into the sand of the desert. Leaving everyone watching completely shocked and afraid for what might happen next. And then Megatron gave a laugh.

"HA HA HA! You humans and your feelings. They make you weak."

Optimus just glared at Megatron with angry tears following out of his eyes.

"She has nothing to do with this." He said with an exasperated breath. "I'll do anything. Just please. Let her go. I'm the one you want. Not her."

"That's the way, boy." Megatron said. "Your friends are hiding behind that hill over there. Tell them to come out."

With another deep breath, he looked back at the hill Megatron was pointing at.

"Do what he says, you guys. Show yourselves."

They couldn't believe this was happening. Optimus was caving.

"I don't get it." Chromia said. "Usually Optimus could think fast enough to already have a plan now. Why is he caving in?"

Ratchet just shot her a look.

"Why do you think?" he made it sound like it was obvious.

Everyone was able to notice the tone in his voice. But not all of them were able to understand why he was using it. But Arcee recalled something. That day back on Cybertron. Right before they left. They had just met Omega Supreme and everyone lost their balance on the floor because Omega had taken a step forward. Trevor and Violet ended up in each other's arms and the two of them pulled away quickly and blushed. With a gasp, Arcee cracked the puzzle.

"Oh my God." She looked at Ratchet. "He loves her."

With a nod, everyone else gave their own gasps as well. If he was in love with her, then that meant the worst was bound to happen.

Not knowing what else to do, they just did as they were told. One by one, each of them came out from behind the hill of sand so Megatron could see them all.

"Alright!" Vector shouted. "We're all right here! Now let Ironhide go!"

"In due time, freak." Megatron said. "I have one last request."

"What do you want?" Jazz shouted.

Megatron looked at Optimus.

"For all of you…to watch your leader perish!"

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon right at Optimus and then…he fired. Optimus only widened his eyes for less than a second, but then the giant blast of fusion made contact with his whole body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone gave a small yelp as they witness that shot. Cosmo dove her head into Tails' chest not wanting to see more. All Ironhide did was remain silent.

Optimus felt the full force of the blast all over his body and every part he had started to stab him with unbearable pain. He was sent back rolling through the sand. But even though he just took a point-blank shot, he slowly started to get back up. His suit was ripped everywhere and he was bleeding everywhere too.

"Fall. Fall! FALL!"

Megatron fired three more shots and all of them hit adding more and more pain onto the load he had. All Optimus had the strength to do right now was just scream in sheer agony.

"OPTIMUS NO!" Blurr shouted.

Optimus was finally on the ground and it was not a pretty sight. There was actually smoke coming from the shreds of his suit. His was laying on his frontside and he was not moving at all.

Satisfied, Megatron threw Ironhide aside and floated in mid air.

"Decepticons! We leave this planet victorious today! Let us return and plot our invasion!"

With that, Megatron headed straight up for the sky and every other Decepticons followed him.

"Did he say invasion?" Knuckles remarked.

"Forget about that!" Bumblebee shouted. "We have a bigger problem!"

All of them rushed right for Optimus and they got on their knees around him. Ratchet and Jolt turned him over and saw no movement whatsoever.

"Is he dead?" Antoine asked.

Ratchet put his two fingers up against Optimus' neck. He felt a very faint pulse.

"No. He's alive. Barely."

Just then, Ironhide violently shoved Vector out of the way as she got down right beside Optimus. Right as she did, Optimus began to stir and his eyes opened up just slightly. He looked at Ironhide.

"Why did you do that?" she whispered crying.

Optimus only said this before he went completely unconscious.

"I couldn't….let him hurt you."

As his eyes closed again, Ratchet got up.

"We have to get him back to base. NOW!"

Ratchet transformed to vehicle mode and Ironhide and Bumblebee loaded Optimus inside the ambulance as gently as they could. Ironhide remained inside Ratchet. Not long after the doors closed, everyone else took on their own vehicle modes, and soon, everyone was headed right back for Thorndyke Manor.

But just as they were leaving, none of them noticed that Eggman had just witnessed the whole thing in his Egg-Mobile right above them. With an angry look on his face, he looked to the sky where the Decepticons left. And then he looked down at the sand and he was the only one who knew this.

They had forgotten to get the ion blaster Optimus threw away. With another angry look at the sky, Eggman activated the claw on his Egg-Mobile, and he grabbed the ion blaster and flew away with it.


	48. Curse of the Bauer

**I can't believe I'm doing this. I only own my OC's and the plot. So please don't hate me.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 48: Curse of the Bauer**

**(AutoKnight Base; 5:30 PM)**

All throughout the living room of the base, everyone was just sitting there waiting for Ratchet and Jolt to come back up from Teletraan's chamber and give them the news. None of them have ever been this scared in their whole lives. Even, Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow were actually afraid for Optimus' life. None of them were sure if he was going to make it. But if there was one person who was already emotionally shattered over this whole thing, it was Violet.

She was already in silent tears with TK trying to calm her down. She knew Optimus loved her, but it was just a few hours ago when she truly learned just how much he loved her. He threw away his gun, and let Megatron fire multiple shots right into his body. And now he was in critical condition. All because he couldn't fire when Megatron was threatening to kill her. She was blaming herself entirely for what was going on right now.

"Why did this have to happen?" Violet finally broke the silence that had been going on for at least half an hour now. "It's all my fault. If Starscream hadn't got me, we wouldn't be in this situation right now."

TK rubbed her back.

"Violet, it's nobody's fault. There's no way we could have seen this coming."

Then Sonic took a step forward with a smirk on his face.

"Don't you worry, Violet. I'm sure he'll be okay. He's a strong kid."

Sonic was trying to sound confident, but that didn't help Violet. If anything, he made it worse.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic immediately lost his smile when she said that. "Did you not see what we all saw, Sonic? Did you not see how badly hurt he was?" Now she was standing up and her voice was growing louder. "How…can you possibly stand there in front of me with a smile on your face…and tell me he's going to live when there's a very strong chance that he won't?"

Now when I say everyone was down there, I meant EVERYONE. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, Topaz, Tanaka, Shadow, Rouge, Ella, Chuck, Chris, Vanilla, even Cream, Charmy, Saffron and Ray were down there despite their young age. And none of them were liking the environment they were in. Amy stepped forward and put her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Sonic, I know you're trying to make everyone feel better…but I don't think your optimism is going to be enough this time. The reality is, Optimus may die. And I think you need to face it."

Sonic looked away from everyone because he didn't want anyone to notice that his eyes were starting to brim with tears.

"He just can't die." He murmured. "I haven't gotten a chance to really know him yet."

Amy hugged Sonic and he hugged her back as she lead him over to a couch where there was a spot open for them.

"We're not even in a fight right now." Takato said as he fiddled with his Digivice. "We're just sitting here, and I've never been more scared in my entire life than I am right now."

"I am too." Tai said. "What are we supposed to do without him?"

Those who weren't AutoKnights had to at least try and help them out. Blaze, Mina, and GK all tired with Takamon, who was just sitting in a rocking chair with Emma in his arms.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked her husband.

Takamon only shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I feel so weak. I just wish we could do something to help him."

"There isn't anything we can do, Tak." Shadow said. "All we can do now is wait for your doctor to give us the news.

Violet gave another sigh.

"Where IS he? It's been half an hour." she looked at the clock.

Ratchet and Jolt were the two down there along with Teletraan and Nicole trying their best to save Optimus' life. But it was taking so long everyone hated it.

"Why can't Jolt just come up and give us an answer right now?" Rika wondered. "The suspense is killing me."

"And as we speak, a severe amount of blood loss might be killing Optimus." Kari remarked. "I say we give them all the time they need to make sure he's alright, Rika."

Ella came over to Kari and rubbed her shoulder.

"You poor things must be hungry. How about I whip you all something up? I know you're all upset, but you all must eat."

All of them sighed. And then Kari whispered.

"If it's no trouble."

It was no trouble at all for Ella. She and Vanilla immediately went to work in the AutoKnight's kitchen to make them all something to eat. But as they did that, the worrying over in the living room continued.

"You are all so young." Chuck remarked. "And in future fights, the same thing that just happened to Optimus could happen to all of you as well. Why are you fighting for these robots anyway?"

Tai stood up and eyed the old man.

"Because we're the only ones who can." He replied. "We're the only hope this world has against those psycho cons."

"Yeah?" Chuck came back. "And if Optimus dies, THEN what are you?"

Tai had no response for that. Nobody did. But Tanaka told Chuck to ease up on them. Which he did.

"We've had to grow up so much when all of us first started in on this team." TK said as he looked at Patamon. "But I don't think we're grown up enough for this."

Fry agreed, but he had his eyes on Violet. He was the only one in that room who actually knew about Trevor's feelings for her. He just hoped that she would be alright if he wasn't gonna be.

"I guess all we can do right now is just pray for the best." Espio said. "But I really hope he'll be okay."

"I do too, Espio." Sally agreed. "Optimus is very strong. It would be a real tragedy if…."

Sally couldn't bring herself to finish considering the company she was in right now. It was too hard.

And then, finally, Ratchet came back up. And it was only him. The red stripe across his suit was moving up dawn because he was still plugged in to Optimus and the line was reading his heart rate. Once he entered the room, everyone stood up and Violet went over to him first.

"Well?"

Ratchet wanted so badly to give them good news. But unfortunately, he didn't have any good news.

"There's nothing I can do. His wounds are too severe."

Everyone's hope went down as he said that. But Ratchet had more to say.

"His suit wasn't even able to regenerate. And…the blasts from Megatron…caused a lot of internal bleeding. And I…can't stop it."

"W…what does that mean?" Kari asked scared she already knew.

With the saddest look he's ever had, Ratchet looked back up at them.

"His spark is fading fast. He only has minutes left and then…"

He couldn't finish. And he didn't need to. Everyone knew what it meant. And Violet just stood there completely shocked, and heartbroken at the same time. She wasn't crying, but her shattered heart was letting loose tears the size of basketballs.

"No…..no." and then…she cracked. "He can't die! There has to be SOMETHING you can do!"

"I'm sorry, Violet. But I can't."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Violet was now screaming. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'VE TRIED EVERYTHING YET!"

"YOU THINK I HAVEN'T TRIED, VIOLET?" Now Ratchet was screaming back. "IF THERE WAS SOMETHING I COULD DO, I WOULD HAVE DONE IT! THERE'S NOTHING I CAN DO TO SAVE HIM! AND DON'T STAND THERE AND THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CARES FOR HIM! YOUR NOT!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Tai got in between them and pushed the two apart.

"This isn't helping us at all!" The gogglehead shouted. But then he hung his own head down in sadness. "And nothing CAN help us now. Yelling, fighting, nothing will change what's about to happen down there."

Not knowing what to do anymore, Violet just fell to her knees, and finally let her tears go free. TK got down on the ground with her in an attempt to calm her down. Everyone wanted to do the same. But then Teletraan fuzzed in to view right in front of all of them, also bearing a sad face.

"He said…he wishes to see all of his friends one last time."

Violet, still sobbing, didn't want to see him. But HE wanted to see his friends and she was his best one. So she had to go down there and have her heart shattered even more. TK and Kari helped her up and then everyone who actually participated in the fight made their way to the elevator. Chuck, Vanilla, Chris, Ella, Tanaka, and Topaz stayed behind. Cream wanted to say her own goodbye to the hero. Blaze, GK and Mina all went down because Takamon asked them to come.

One group at a time, they made their way into Teletraan 1's chamber. And when they were all down there, almost everyone went down in waterworks at the sight.

Optimus' suit had holes everywhere with large cuts that had only recently stopped bleeding. But he still was on the inside. His face had a mixture of dirt, dried blood, and bruises almost everywhere. There were all sorts of wires connected to his suit. And no one noticed, but the line on Ratchet's suit was starting to bleep just a tiny bit slower.

Even though none of them wanted to see him up close, they all approached him. Henry and Nicole were already there and Teletraan had just fuzzed back down from above. Violet felt like she was going to be sick. As everyone gathered around the table Optimus was on, Violet slowly reached and grabbed his left hand. He gently squeezed it.

"Optimus?" she whispered.

**(BGM: The Death of Optimus Prime; by Vince DiCola)**

A few seconds later, Violet felt some very soft pressure on her own hand. Then she looked at Optimus. His bluish green eyes were starting to get very pale.

"I'm…sorry I called you all down here." He whispered. "But…there are some final words I must say."

Takamon shook his head.

"Optimus, this can't be it for you." He said.

Optimus couldn't lift his head to look at him, but he responded anyway.

"I'm afraid…it is." He said. "But do not grieve. Soon…I'll be able to see my family again."

Kari was already in tears and thus couldn't speak. TK was damn near close but he was trying to be strong for Kari. The same thing applied for Patamon and Gatomon.

"But Optimus, we depend on you." Fry said. "Without you, we don't stand a chance."

"D…don't…speak like that." Optimus said back. "All of you…every single one of you, AutoKnight or not, you have always been strong. Now…I need you to remain strong."

Then he saw in his peripheral vision to his right, Sonic and Takamon were standing next to each other. And Takamon had baby Emma in his arms.

"Tak…I'm sorry I won't be able to see your little girl grow up."

Takamon hugged his daughter and then he placed his hand on top of Optimus' right one.

"You'll always be family to me." He said on the brink of weeping. "Dead or alive, you're family."

That made Optimus smile before he groaned in pain from the wounds. And then he looked at his blue hedgehog comrade.

"And Sonic…I'm sorry we only got to fight alongside each other once."

Sonic nodded and tried his best to smile.

"I'll never forget you." He whispered.

Then Kari took her turn with her eyes stinging with tears.

"Optimus, you can't leave us." She said. "Ever since you came into our lives, you've been like a brother to us all."

Optimus vaguely smiled at her.

"You….and everyone here will always be my brothers and sisters." Then he directed this next one to all the Mobians. "That's not creepy is it?"

Cream then stepped forward with an object in her hand. And everyone knew what it was. It was one of her flower crowns. But Optimus was only wondering why a girl only six years old was down there.

"I wanted to give you this." She used her giant ears to float over to Optimus' head and placed the crown on top of it gently. Then she went back to the floor and hugged Cosmo

"Well…at least I won't go COMPLETELY hideous." He was actually joking. He was sitting there on his deathbed, and he cracked a joke.

And then he had one more order of business to take care of. He looked at Tai.

"Ta…Tai. It is…to you, my friend." He moaned. "You're the one in charge now. You must lead this team….the best you can."

Tai knew this was coming. Ever since that chat on Cybertron to decide who would be Omega Supreme's captain, Tai knew that if something happened to Optimus, he would be the new leader of the AutoKnights. But now that it was actually happening he didn't want it all. Not like this.

"Optimus…I can't." he murmured. "I'm just a soldier. I'm…not worthy."

Optimus reached up with his right arm and gently griped Tai's upper arm.

"I wasn't either." He said. "But…you were once a great leader yourself, Tai. The time has come for you to use those skills once more. Can I count on you?"

Tai just couldn't say no to him. This was basically his final request.

"You can always count on me, Prime."

Optimus smiled at him. And then the next time he spoke, he was addressing everyone in the room.

"All of you fight hard with your heads….and your hearts." He said a bit louder than his whisper. "Remember to…always stay strong, believe…in yourselves, and nothing…can defeat you."

Everyone nodded. And then Antoine took a step forward.

"Votre mémoire vivra à jamais, Optimus Prime."

Bunnie stepped up next to Antoine and looked at Optimus.

"He said, 'Your memory shall live on forever.' *SNIFF*" Bunnie rubbed her eyes with her robotic hand.

Optimus nodded at Antoine and smiled. But during his previous speech, everyone noticed something. He was spacing out his words more. And everyone knew what that meant. But Optimus wanted to say one last thing to the girl he very much loved. And if he didn't say it now, it would be never. He looked over at Violet who was now holding his hand up so it was level with her chest.

"Vi…Violet." His voice was growing softer. "I…I…"

"You what?" she muttered back.

This was it. He was finally going to say it. And Violet wanted him to say it. But not like this. Not in the condition he was in.

"I…l…luh…..luh….. ….. … … …. . . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . "

Nothing. The only sound that came out of him next was the sound of him expelling whatever breath he had left in his lungs. And then…his eyelids closed shut, never to open again as his chest gave its final heave. The line on Ratchet's suit was now completely flat and the long slurred beep of a flatline was the only thing heard now.

And to finish it all off, the red and blue colors that filled Optimus' suit slowly faded into different shades of lifeless gray. And this is what Violet thought to be the most heartbreaking. The grip Optimus kept on her hand, it loosened up as his hand went neutral. His other arm flopped off the table and just hung there.

"Optimus?" Violet, no one could believe what had just happened. "Optimus? Optimus?... .. .. .. .. .. .. ..Trevor?"

No matter how many times he said his name, he wouldn't respond. He never would again. And then Violet went into a full emotional breakdown as she buried her head into Optimus' chest and began to sob harder than she ever had in her entire life.

Henry was right there. And he couldn't leave his other hand just hanging. He reached down, grabbed his hand, and squeezed it as his own tears came forward.

"You rest easy now, Optimus." He placed his right hand right next to his side where it was before. "You deserve it."

TK couldn't hold back anymore. He started to cry with his girlfriend in his arms and their Digimon did the same thing. In fact, everyone down there cried for the fallen hero. Even Sonic, for the first time, started to fully cry while Amy cried with him. The only ones who weren't crying were Knuckles and the Chaotix. All of them had their heads bowed down in respect for the boy. Although, Julie-Su and Saffron were very close to crying themselves.

But no matter how many tears they shed, no matter what they did, there was nothing that could change it.

Trevor Bauer, Optimus Prime, he was dead. And he wasn't coming back.


	49. The Bad Guys Get a Win

**I only own my…AAAHHHH!**

**(I dodge an axe thrown at my head)**

**Trevor: YOU KILLED ME OFF!**

**Me: I'm sorry Trevor! But it's a tradition!**

**Trevor: WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT TRADITION IS THAT?**

**Me: Listen, man. In every continuity of Transformers that has EVER existed, Optimus Prime has died. I was just sticking to it.**

**Sonic: Well guess what, AK. That's gonna cost you.**

**Trevor: I get the first hit.**

**(Trevor throws a punch at me, but his arm goes right through me)**

**Me: I killed you, Trevor. You're a ghost. You can't hurt me.**

**(Trevor rubs his chin and thinks of something)**

**Trevor: But I can do THIS.**

**(Trevor possesses my body rendering my own bodily control useless)**

**Trevor's voice: Who wants the first hit?**

**Violet: I'm the one who got heartbroken. So I'll take it.**

**(Every single character in this story approaches me)**

**Me: AAHH! I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THE PLOT! START THE CHAPTER NOW!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 49: The Bad Guys Get a Win**

**(Outer Space; Decepticon Warship, **_**The Nemesis**_**; 6:00 PM Earth Time)**

Thousands of miles away from Earth, Megatron's ship the Nemesis was cruising around the planet closely. And right next to the ship, Titano was flying next to it in his own vehicle form. Which was basically a flying Titanic. Both ships were cautious to not fly too close to the planet so they wouldn't alert Omega Supreme, who was still orbiting the planet near the atmosphere.

In Megatron's chambers on board the warship, for the first time in a long time, the con warlord was in a world of complete and total euphoria. Why? Because unbeknownst to the AutoKnights, while their leader was dying below the house, Laserbeak was right above them and the metal condor used his spying equipment to overhear the whole conversation. Including Optimus' lasts words to his team. When Laserbeak returned to the ship, Megatron commended his work and then he called every Decepticon into his chambers for an announcement. When they were all gathered, Megatron spoke to his brethren. The ones that couldn't fit into the room remained outside and the ship's intercom turned on.

"Fellow Decepticons, today we finally have achieved a great accomplishment. For today, Optimus Prime, the leader of our oppressors, has finally fallen! Forever!"

Every single Decepticon threw their arms up and the whole ship erupted into applause and cheering. Through the noise, Megatron kept on speaking.

"The leader of the AutoKnights is dead! And now I, Megatron, shall lead us all into a full scale assault onto the planet he loved so much! So prepare yourselves, Decepticons! For in a matter of days, Earth, shall forever be ours!"

As the celebration went on, Megatron was already planning a strategy in his head. Later, he would go over it with his top officers.

But another three days went by on Earth. And it was definitely not a celebration of any kind. In the AutoKnight base, no one had the courage to even move Optimus' body off the table where he died. They just left him there because they couldn't bear to look at him again. Out of all of them, the only one able to smile was little baby Emma because she was only days old and didn't have a clue what was going on. And in those three days, none of them could bring themselves to call Cybertron and tell the news to the Autobots. They left them in the dark.

But as for everyone else, the eleven remaining AutoKnights, including Sonic, just stayed down there in the base not even coming up to the surface. They hardly even moved. All they did was just stay down there and move around only when they needed to eat something. And that was starting to become a habit they hardly did anymore. None of them had the heart to eat. And Kari couldn't even set foot in the kitchen again because it just wasn't the same without Trevor there to cook with her.

But in comparison, they were doing just fine. The one being compared here is of course, Violet. After Optimus died, all Violet did for the first day was just stay down there crying into his still chest. Steve literally had to drag her away from him because she need to get some sleep. And then after that, she didn't even come out of her room. She's been locked in there for two whole days and she hasn't come out for anything. She hasn't eaten a thing in 72 hours. She just stayed up there in her room sobbing a pond.

All of them tried. Every single one of their friends tried to make them feel better. And Tai, he was the one in charge now. He felt like he couldn't take all the responsibility that was now on his shoulders. But he had to remain strong just like Optimus wanted him too. But it was kinda hard. After all, he had never gone through the pain of watching a very close friend die right in front of him. It hurt like hell but he had to remain the least bit strong. If he didn't the team didn't have a chance.

"What are we supposed to do?" Rika muttered. "Without him, we're toast."

"We don't know that, Rika." Tai had to make his team remain strong as well. "All of us have our own unique abilities and they've gotten us out of plenty of scrapes."

"It's just…too hard to believe." Takamon murmured. "Who would've thought Prime would be the first one out of all of us to die?"

"I thought for sure I was gonna go first." Fry raised his hand.

Tai stood up. This was his first leader speech.

"Look, I know it hurts for all of us. It hurts like hell. But we can't let his death be in vain. Optimus' dying words were, 'Remain strong.' Megatron is probably planning for a full scale assault right now and chances are he's gonna be here sooner than we think. And we have to be ready to fight. WITHOUT Optimus."

Even though it was hard for all of them to hear, they knew it was also the truth. They were gonna have to fight again very soon and their Prime was going to be able to join them this time.

Just then, the front door to the place opened up and the Freedom Fighters, Ella, Tanaka, Vanilla, and Cream all came out in two groups.

"Hey." Amy greeted as she went over to Sonic.

"Hey." Henry greeted back.

Blaze and GK went over to Takamon and Blaze handed their daughter to him hoping to make him a little bit cheerful. Seeing his daughter's face always made him happy, but this time, he didn't smile.

"How are you all doing?" Ella asked them.

"We're holding up, Ella. Thank you." Tai said.

"Are any of you hungry? I know it's a dark time for you right now, but you are warriors. You must eat." Tanaka advised.

All eleven of them sighed.

"I guess we are a bit hungry." Sonic said.

That was enough for Ella, she and Vanilla quickly got to work in the knight's kitchen again whipping something up for the heroes.

"What about Miss Violet? Has she come down yet?" Cream asked.

All of them looked up to the upstairs hallway where Violet's room was. And all of them had sad faces when they gazed.

"I'm afraid she hasn't." Takamon said. "We haven't heard a peep out of her ever since Optimus died."

"All she does is cry." Takato said. "And there's nothing any of us can do to stop her."

"Well you can't really blame her." Kari said. "The guy she was in love with died."

Everyone had known for a day now that Optimus loved Violet and the latter knew it. And they also knew Violet loved him back. But now he would never know.

"Poor thing." Sally said. "What can we do?"

"I'm honestly not sure if there's anything we can do now, Sally." Tai said. "I think it's best to just leave her alone and let her cry it out for now."

"But what about what you said before?" Steve said as he fiddled with the glove on his robotic arm. "The Decepticons are going to try and take this world for good and we don't have Prime anymore. We're gonna need Violet. She's the weapons expert after all. AND she's the one with the most experience."

Tai sighed. He briefly forgot his own words.

"Dammit." He whispered. "Look, let's just get something in our stomachs first. Then we'll try and talk to her."

Everyone agreed to that. Tai wasn't doing so bad. But the question was, could he lead them into battle as well as Prime did? That was yet to be seen.

After eating some sandwiches made by Ella and Vanilla, the knights felt a bit better in their stomachs. But then another question rose up. Who was gonna be the first out of all of them to attempt to talk to Violet?

Now not a lot of them even volunteered to try. Because most of them didn't know what it was like to lose someone who was that close to them. Violet and Optimus were best friends and they both wanted to be more than that. But it's too late for that now.

Out of all of them, Takamon decided to go first. Because he had experienced loss in his life. Granted he got his lost one back, but it was still worth a shot. With a kiss from his beloved, he went upstairs and stopped in front of Violet's room. From right outside the door, he could hear her softly crying.

"Dang. Don't human's eyes ever go dry?" the Digimon asked himself.

With a shrug, he knocked on the door.

"Violet?"

There was no answer.

"Violet, please talk to me."

There still came no answer out of her.

"Okay. I'm coming in."

He didn't want to without her approval, but Takamon put his hand on the knob and opened up the door. He didn't have to look hard for where Violet was. She was under to covers of her bed curled up like a cat and clutching one of her pillows. The pillow case was completely soaked at the top from the salty streams of liquid exiting her eyes. But even through her blurry vision, she was able to make out the golden shape of Takamon.

"Please….leave me alone." Violet whispered.

Takamon sat at the end of her bed and talked on.

"Violet, please. I only want to help you."

"What makes you think you can?"

"Because I've been where you are before." Takamon explained. "Violet, I know about your love for Prime and I know he loved you the same. I've felt that kind of loss before. It's the most heartbreaking thing anyone could ever feel."

Violet had to agree with that. Right now she felt like her heart was in one million pieces and each piece was in a different country all around the world.

"But Violet, you can't let yourself become lost to this depression. Otherwise you will just become someone who has nothing but emptiness inside. Trust me. I'm living proof of that."

Violet shook her head and then looked at him.

"It's different, Takamon. You got Blaze back. And now you have daughter to love. Optimus is never coming back."

Takamon sighed. This was already going south.

"But Violet…"

"And I'm supposed to listen to you? When you lost Blaze, you stayed underground in a cave for ten years until we came and found you. I'm supposed to listen to you? Yeah right."

"That's EXACTLY why you should listen to me, Violet. I was in a dark place. But you, my friends, you helped me. Please, Violet. Let us help you. We're your friends. We all love you."

At the mention of the word love, Violet broke down again.

"I'll never have his love!" she sobbed. "Get out! Just get out and close the door!"

And…that was it. Takamon tried and failed. With another exasperated sigh, he jumped off the bed and headed out the door but before he closed it, he turned around with one more thing to say.

"Sure…I'll close the door. Then I'll nail it shut, put a brick wall over it and then hang a picture of something a little more cheerful. Like Megatron's face!"

Takamon just slammed the door and then he slapped his own forehead.

"Way to go, Tak. Just make it worse why don'tchya?"

Takamon went down the stairs and then everyone who thought they could help took their own turn. Takato tried comparing Violet to Jeri during the whole D-Reaper fiasco. Vanilla told Violet about the pain she felt when her husband and Cream's father died. Even Sally tried explaining how she felt during this experience when Sonic got beamed into space for a whole year after an alien species called the Xorda tried to destroy Mobius and the galaxy with this weird Quantum Dial thingy. And then Tails put in his two cents with the whole, "Having to shoot Cosmo" thing.

But despite all the heartbreaking stories, none of them worked. Violet remained in her bed too sad to even listen to any of them. They were running out of ideas. The team needed her. Even thought Prime was dead they still needed violet and her AutoKnight persona of Ironhide. All Violet said was, "It's my fault." She was blaming herself for Optimus death because if she hadn't been caught, Optimus would have shot Megatron and this wouldn't even be happening.

"What are we going to do with her?" Fry asked.

Tails looked at Sonic.

"Was I this unreasonable when I was still grieving over Cosmo?" the fox asked.

"Well….yeah." Sonic replied.

"But we can't solve that problem the same way we did with you." Takamon said. "No amount of spark dust in the history of the universe will be able to bring Optimus back to life."

"I just feel so bad." Tails said. "I want to help her but I just feel so useless knowing that I can't."

Antoine patted the young fox's back.

"Don't feel bad about zat, Tails. We all feel useless because we ARE useless."

"So she's still up there?"

That question came from Knuckles. He and the rest of the Chaotix had just entered the house.

"We just thought we'd drop by and see how you guys were doing. We haven't seen you ever since well…you know." Mighty didn't want to finish.

"We appreciate the thought, you guys." Tai said. "And yes. Violet still won't come down."

"There has to be something we can do. Something we haven't thought of yet." Gatomon said.

But their thoughts were interrupted when the alarm blared and all the lights went red. Just then, Teletraan and Nicole fuzzed into view in their Mobian forms.

"I'm afraid your thoughts will have to be put on hold." Teletraan said. "You were right, Tai. The cons are going to attack sooner than we think."

Tai sighed.

"How many?"

"Hundreds." He responded. "And Titano is with them."

"Contact Omega Supreme and tell him to intercept Titano and engage him."

"Right." Teletraan and Nicole fuzzed away and Tai stood up.

"The rest of us, we gotta at least TRY and stop them."

The other ten knights stood up with Tai.

"But what about Violet? We can't do this without her." Patamon said.

Tai sighed and looked back up at the upstairs.

"If she wanted to come, she would have been down here the minute she heard the alarm blasting. We'll just have to go without her."

"But we can't just leave her here." Henry said.

"We have no choice." Tai said. "Right now, Megatron and a full sized army of Decepti-creeps are headed right for us. We have to give it all we got and try to stop them from taking out planet."

"Just us against hundreds of them? We're outnumbered!" Vector said.

"That's never stopped us before." TK said. "I agree with Tai. Even thought we don't have Prime, we still have leadership. And we just have to believe we can do this."

Tai nodded. TK was the one guy you could always count on.

"If you're in, I'm in." Kari said.

"Me too." Patamon added.

"Me three." Gatomon said.

Tai looked at Tanaka.

"Mr. Tanaka, do you think you could call Topaz and have her scramble whatever forces the U.S. has to fight these things?"

Tanaka nodded and picked up the phone.

"The rest of us, we got a fight to get into."

Tai and the others all headed down into Teletraan's chamber. Once they were all down there, the ten AutoKnights took on their personas and then, they looked over at the corpse of Optimus Prime. He looked so peaceful.

"We know you're not alive, Prime." Jetfire said. "But you will always be with us."

Teletraan opened up the exit ramp. It was a secret ramp built into the driveway of the estate. And then, Jetfire gave his first order as leader.

"AutoKnights, forward to battle!"

**This is it. THIS is the final battle. But what will happen? Will the AutoKnights be able to overcome the Decepticons without Optimus Prime, or will Megatron finally succeed in seeing a Decepticon conquered Earth? Find out in the next battle! Until then, peace bitches.**


	50. Returns

**Here we go! Let the final battle commence! I own no one but my OC's! And how about that? The Beginning of the final battle begins on the second milestone! Chapter 50!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 50: Returns**

**(Station Sqaure; 3:30 PM)**

It was a very nice day. It was just too bad it was all about to be ruined by Megatron and his ever so delightful goons. An entire legion of his best troops followed him down to the surface of the Earth for the first part of the invasion. First they would full conquer Station Square and then move on.

But as they got closer, Megatron took a look to the right and saw a ship come down. And this one had the Autobot symbol.

"Titano! Take care of Omega Supreme!"

"Yes, my lord."

Titano broke off from hid formation and then went over to Omega Supreme. And the giant Autobot had already spotted him.

"Identity: Titano. Affiliation: Decepticons. Course of Action: Terminate."

"AHAHAHAHA! Oh how I'm gonna enjoy shutting you up!" Titano shouted.

Titano began to fire every weapon he had at Omega Supreme but the giant Guardian was able to evade them and lead Titano away from Station Square. Meanwhile, Megatron made his way through the clouds and saw the Station Square skyline.

"Decepticons! Reduce this entire city to rubble!"

Every single Decepticon followed that order and they all went on ahead as Megatron gazed up on the town. And then the leader took notice of something. A small group of familiar vehicles making their way into the city.

"Oh joy to my spark. They think they have a chance." Megatron gloated. "I shall take them out first and then conquer this world."

"If you wanna fight, fight me."

This was considered to be a new voice for Megatron. He turned around and behind him suspended in the air was Jetfire in robot mode with his axe in hand and gatling gun armed. And that only made Megatron laugh some more.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh this is just too humorous!" The warlord chuckled. "The boy put YOU in charge? HA! What a mistake that was!"

"I'll show you a mistake!"

Without even thinking, Jetfire raised his axe over his head and then charged right for Megatron who was still laughing. And they began to duke it out in the air. But as different as it was, it was absolutely no challenge at all for Megatron. He had been in battle with Optimus Prime for years even before he gave his power to a human. So fighting someone with less experience like Jetfire was like taking out an Autobot drone. It was easy. Jetfire kept on swinging his axe but he kept hitting nothing but air. And then Megatron finally had gotten bored and gave the flyer a good hard punch in the face while Skywarp buzzed overhead with the X-Tornado in pursuit.

This was in the air. On the ground it was a whole different story. The Chaotix, Bunnie, and Amy had all split up to take down the Eradicon drones. But those were the easy ones. The cons that actually have their own names are the ones that they had to worry about. And the nine AutoKnights on the ground had to take care of them. Not only the Starscream Triplets were there. But Soundwave and all six Constructicons also decided to make the trip.

Ratchet got paired up with Starscream. It was fitting. Starscream was the first Decepticon Ratchet ever fought. Bumblebee decided to take a whack at Mixmaster. Arcee was given the pleasure of going one on one with Long Haul. Chromia got stuck with Scrapper. Trailbreaker was used to fighting big robots. So he took on the big guy Scavenger. Sideswipe took on Hightower. Blurr was fast enough so he decided to go for Soundwave. Jazz got into it with Rampage. And finally Jolt began to duke it out with Thundercracker. MagnaAngemon and Angewomon tried to keep the Eradicons in the sky under control.

All of them spread out into different parts of the city for a reason. If all six Constructicons were far away from each other, they couldn't combine into their deadly giant form of Devastator. But even with everyone taking on their own con. They found that it was harder to fight them. Maybe it was because the knights were still hurting over Prime's death. Which they were. Or maybe it was because the cons were now even more motivated now that he was finally dead. Which they were. Both of these reasons turned the tide in favor of the cons. And not only that, one of their own who was still alive was curled up in a ball underneath the covers of her bed emotionally broken. So things weren't looking all too well for the good guys.

"Why do you resist us even after we vanquished your leader?" Mixmaster asked Bumblebee. "You must realize you are doomed."

Bumblebee was in robot mode and he was grappling with the con arm to arm.

"We might have lost him. But that doesn't change the fact that you Decepticons don't belong here!" Bumblebee shouted.

And then Bumblebee began to push Mixmaster back until they hit the wall of a building. And then Bumblebee pushed off of him and then armed his arm mounted plasma cannon and his shoulder mounted missile pods. And he fired off all of those weapons. They hit Mixmaster dead on and he fell through the wall of the building. The city was still a complete mess from the last battle that took place there a few days ago. And the knights had to try their hardest to not make it any worse. But it was gonna be hard to do that. There were Decepticons everywhere.

As Bumblebee approached the hole in the building to get a visual on Mixmaster, he was only hit with a blast of plasma cannon right in the stomach sending him sprawling to the ground. Mixmaster then emerged armed with his gun. There was nothing left to say. The two of them just continued to fight when Bumblebee got back up.

In the X-Tornado, it was the same crew. Tails and Cosmo up front, and Sally and Antoine in the back. Sally had Nicole's and Teletraan's handheld devices. And in front of all of them was Skywarp. But one teleportation later, the hunter became the hunted. Skywarp was now on Tails' tail and he wasn't letting up.

"AAAHHH!" Antoine shrieked.

"Shut up, Antoine!" Sally shouted back. "Tails, can't you shake him?"

"You should know this by now, Aunt Sally! This guy is scary good! It's a lot easier to fly a plane when you ARE the plane!" Tails shouted.

"What should we do?" Cosmo asked. "We can't keep running forever. Sooner or later he'll get us."

"What about flying straight up and causing him to stall out?" Sally suggested.

Tails shook his head.

"That won't work. These guys have engines powerful enough to travel into space. They can't stall out."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Cosmo asked.

"Until I can think of something I just have to keep evading him." Tails said.

And that was what he did. He didn't have any other choice. Not too far away from them, Megatron and Jetfire were still going at it. And Megatron still had the upper hand.

"You still have the eyes of a Decepticon." Megatron was referring to the red optics of Jetfire's robot mode.

"I will NEVER be a Decepticon!" Jetfire then finally got in a solid hit with a punch to his stomach.

Then he pressed forward and butted Megatron with the bottom side of his axe. Then he gave him an upwards kick to his chin and sent him into the air.

"Don't forget, Megatron! Prime and I could combine together! A part of him will always be with me!"

Megatron balanced himself out in the air and looked down at Jetfire.

"Part being the key word. You are not a Prime. And neither was that boy! Only a true Prime can stand up to me!"

The brawl in the air continued. As it did also on the ground. Over in the desert that was on the edge of the city, the two giants were in their robot modes. Titano stood at one thousand feet and Omega Supreme was at seven hundred. Omega Supreme didn't have normal looking hands. But that didn't stop him from punching. But had had to make sure Titano didn't get anywhere near the city.

"You're a tough old model, Omega." Titano remarked. "But you hit your stride years ago."

"Your death: certain. Decepticons will be eradicated."

"Not in this lifetime."

Titano armed one of his giant smokestack cannons and pointed it at Omega Supreme. The giant Autobot was able to get out of the way and a giant red laser flew past him and created a huge red explosion into a nearby dune of sand.

Now, the Thorndyke Manor was miles away from downtown. So for now, everyone inside the house was safe. They were all down in the AutoKnights' base watching the fight via Teletraan's Sky Spy TV. And Teletraan kept on transitioning from knight to knight so they could see how they were all doing.

"Oh my." Ella said. "They are outnumbered."

"I don't think they can win alone." GK said. "They need help."

GK was looking at Blaze when he said that and he knew what he was implying. Now that Blaze was no longer carrying Emma inside her, she could fight again. And she could wear her pants and tank top again. And GK had some skills flying too. And right now, the knights needed as much help as they could possibly get. The two Digimon got up and then Blaze looked at her daughter in her arms. Then she handed her to Vanilla.

"Watch her." Was all she said.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Vanilla asked.

Blaze looked back at her.

"Like Ella said, they need help."

With that, she and GK left the house even though almost everyone there was against that idea. But as they left, Cream was agreeing with them in her head. The knights needed everyone they could get to fight. And right now, one of the knights was upstairs. And she was one of the strongest ones. With no one noticing, Cream and Cheese went upstairs and down the hallway.

Cream opened up the door to Violet's room and then she saw her for herself. It made the little rabbit feel like crying too. And Violet heard her come in.

"Miss Violet?"

With a few more sniffles, Violet spoke.

"Please leave, Cream."

"Aw. Please don't shut out your friends." The little bunny begged.

"What do you want?"

"Violet, your friends need you. They're overwhelmed. GK and Blaze just left to go fight."

"Then they don't need me." Violet whispered back.

"Don't say that!" Cream raised her voice. "We all love you, Violet. And we hate seeing you like this."

"Cream….please go."

"Chao."

Cream and Cheese were both a bit upset that their attempt failed. The two of them were about to leave, but Cream stopped and turned around.

"Can I just ask you something?"

"*SNIFF* What?"

"Do you think Mr. Trevor is in heaven?"

To this very day no one is quite sure what kind of magic that question had inside it. But whatever it was, it made Violet for the first time in three days sit up and wipe her eyes. She looked at the bunny and her little chao.

"What do you mean, think?" she asked.

"Well…my mother told me that if you're good in this life, then you'll go to heaven. But if you're bad, you'll go to a very bad place."

This rabbit was asking if Trevor Bauer was in heaven or hell. To Violet, this was absurd.

"Cream, there is no way a guy like Trevor could ever go to a bad place like that." she said. "I knew him for a very long time. There's no way a guy like him couldn't get into heaven. He was completely selfless. He even gave his life to protect us. To protect…me."

With Violet sitting up on her bed, Cream went over and sat next to her and Cheese went into Violet's lap. The girl petted the chao on its head.

"I wonder what he's doing up there." Cream said.

Violet then did another thing she hadn't done in a while. Smile.

"I bet he's with his family. He's probably with his sister right now. And his mother and father."

"I think he's watching over us. Hoping that we'll be okay." Cheese said.

"Chao chao!" Cheese agreed.

Epiphany time for Violet. Trevor might be gone, but somewhere, he's probably dancing around with Amber in the clouds. And at the same time, he was probably watching the fight up there as well. And Trevor stated once before that he hates seeing Violet so upset. Trevor wants her to be happy. And it took her that long to realize it.

This was it. There was a huge battle going on right now, and she was nowhere near where she truly needed to be. So with another smile on her face, she looked at Cream.

"Thank you, Cream."

And then Cream smiled back and hugged Violet as Cheese did the same.

"You're welcome, Violet."

The ring on her finger. It was begging to glow. And then with another smile, this time at the ring, it did just that. And her eyes closed.

"_No matter where you are right now, Trevor, I will always love you."_

**(Back to the fight)**

The melee between good and evil was still going on. In the air, Bunnie, MagnaAngemon, and Angewomon were all together firing at all the flying Eradicons. But it seemed like every time they shot one down, five more took its place behind it.

"Doggonit!" Bunnie shouted as she adjusted her cowboy hat. "There's too many of them!"

"We can't stop now, Bunnie!" Angewomon cried. "We've come too far! CELESTIAL ARROW!"

As the archangel Digimon fired her bow, she looked down and saw her partner Arcee fighting with Long Haul the dump truck. She too was in robot mode but it looked a lot like she was more on the defensive. And that was correct. Since Arcee's robot mode was so much small compared to that of Long Haul, it was hard for her to find an opportunity to throw a punch or anything like that. But she stopped thinking about that when she felt a severe amount of pain all over her body. The pain being caused by Long Haul throwing his giant fist into her and sending her back.

Jetfire and Megatron were now on the streets fighting. And it was pretty much all the same. But then something strange happened. When Megatron pushed Jetfire away, something else pushed him away. All he was able to make out was a yellow streak of some unknown object driving straight into his chest and then he sent him down on his back. When Jetfire got back up, he saw what it was. It was Shadow the Hedgehog.

"What are you doing here?" Jetfire asked him.

"If we fight him at once he'll be overwhelmed." Shadow said.

Jetfire had heard about Shadow before. They called him, The Ultimate Lifeform. And it had to be for a reason. So when Megatron got back up, both Jetfire and Shadow charged Megatron. Now the warlord was satisfied with a challenge.

Meanwhile with Blurr, he was having a bit of trouble himself with Soundwave. This con was one of the more experienced Decepticons. Almost as good as Megatron. And that made it a bit harder for the ninja. He wasn't sure whether to even go with robot mode or his normal Digimon mode. But he chose robot mode because there would be less of a size difference. His speed was handy in avoiding punches. But Soundwave had his own speed so he couldn't land one either. As Blurr jumped back to regain himself, Soundwave boasted.

"You do not have a chance." The monotone voice came. "You will meet the same fate as your leader."

Blurr didn't respond. Instead, two streaks flew eight by him and tackled Soundwave just like Shadow did to Megatron. Except one of them was bright green and the other one was blazing fiery orange. It didn't take him more than a second to realize who it was.

"What are you two doing here?" the AutoKnight asked as GK and Blaze flew back up to his head level.

"We came to help you." GK said.

"We thought you could use a bit more muscle, sweetie." Blaze said.

"Don't worry about me. I have Soundwave under control. But listen. Tails is in trouble. He has Skywarp on his ass and he can't shake him. Find the X-Tornado and give them a hand."

"You can count on us buddy." GK said as he shot straight up for the sky with Blaze right behind him.

But then he got caught off guard when Soundwave came up and began to force Blurr back. Then he came to an intersection where the Decepticons all had a plan. In that same intersection, every single AutoKnight on the ground, minus Jetfire were all huddled together in their robot modes with their con opponents pointing their guns at them. They cons closed in until they formed a complete circle around them.

"How the hell did this happen?" Sideswipe asked.

"How should I know?" Chromia snapped.

"Say hello to Prime for us." Thundercracker said.

But then another newcomer decided to join the party. First, huge shots of concentrated plasma energy came up and knocked Scavenger and Hightower to the ground. As everyone turned to the left, they couldn't believe who it was. It was a black GMC Topkick. And she was ready for battle. The other cons didn't even have time to shoot at her before her precise aim took them out one by one. And then only Starscream was left standing. And then, she charged right for him, and ten Ironhide took on her own robot mode and grabbed Starscream by the chest. She turned around, picked him up over her head and then threw him down to the ground imprinting his face in the street. After she was satisfied with her work, Ironhide went back to human mode and faced her friends who all did the same.

"Are…you alright?" Arcee asked.

Ironhide nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"That's good." Jolt said. "We need you, Ironhide."

Just then, the Chaotix and Amy all rejoined with the knights. And Rouge the Bat was with them too.

"Guys, there are more cons coming down! I think Megatron has countless drones just waiting to be ordered into battle." Mighty said.

"Not only that, but we're starting to get tired. And my feet hurt a bit from kicking and drilling my way through those stupid creeps." Rouge added.

"Well then I think you're gonna need a little extra something."

There were already too many people making an entrance. Who could it possibly be now? When everyone looked up, they couldn't believe who it was. Trailbreaker the most.

It was Dr. Eggman. He, Decoe, and Bocoe were all inside his Egg-Mobile and it touched the ground.

"EGGMAN!" Knuckles put his fists up and Julie-Su pointed her shot gun at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Take a chill pill, hot-head." Eggman said. "I'm here to help."

"Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Amy asked crossly as she raised her hammer.

"Think back, Amy." Eggman said. "This is the Metarex adventure all over again. These guys mean to destroy this world and conquer it. And that's MY job. I want these things destroyed just as much as you do. And to show that I am on your side, I bring you something I think you might want."

With that, Decoe and Bocoe got out of the Egg-Mobile and grabbed a very large black case. They brought it over and placed it down in front of the group of good guys. And then all the knights and Mobians gasped when they saw what was inside.

"That's….Prime's blaster." Bumblebee said.

Yes it was. Lying inside that large case was Optimus' ion blaster. The one he threw away.

"Originally, Dr. Eggman was going to reverse engineer this thing to make his own weapons powerful enough to fight the Decepticons." Decoe said.

"But then he had a second thought. He decided it would be better off in your hands." Bocoe said.

"I do a lot of evil things." Eggman said. "But I DON'T rob the dead."

Ironhide got on her knees and just stared at the blaster. She ran her hand across the long silver barrel of the gun. Apparently, Eggman polished it. This was a part of him. A part of his suit. When she touched it, she heard his voice. It was like the gun was talking to her.

"_I need you to remain strong."_

Remain strong. Remain strong. It seemed hard to do, but Ironhide was gonna do it. Seeing as how she was the expert on weapons, she grabbed the blaster by the grip, picked it up, and then cocked it to life.

"Let's show them they can never escape his wrath." Ironhide said.

Everyone agreed to that. And they were happy to have Ironhide back.

"Welcome back, gunslinger." Chromia said.

Ironhide giggled at her nickname and then pointed the ion blaster's barrel to the clouds.

"AutoKnights, respected Mobians, LET'S KILL THESE THINGS!" That was the first time Ironhide ever gave any kind of order in her life.

And it felt good as she charged Starscream with Ratchet. This time, they all remained in their human modes. Starscream was met with a barrage of three different kinds of bullets. One kind from Ratchet's machine gun, the second from Ironhide's arm cannon, and the third from the ion blaster in her other hand. Completely overwhelmed by that many shots, Starscream went back to the ground.

It was strange. But now the knights were starting to turn the tide once more in their favor. Call it determination, or whatever you like, but they felt a bit better after seeing Optimus' blaster. Eggman himself had gotten himself involved in the whole con war as well. He and his robots had gotten back inside the Egg-Mobile and took to the skies to fight off the Eradicons. Eggman fired off his weapons that he had built into the small hovercraft. And unlike the governments, his were far more advanced. So he was actually able to down some cons.

Meanwhile back with Jetfire, he and Shadow were actually doing a fine job against Megatron. The two of them together were putting up a fight to keep Megatron from attacking back. And then Jetfire fired a missile and hit the warlord's shoulder as Shadow launched some Chaos Spears into the other one sending him on his back.

"Just give it up, Megatron. We will always stand strong. This fight is over." Jetfire said as he got ready to fire another missile.

Now it seemed like they had it won. But they forgot to take one thing into account. Megatron always has a contingency plan. While they were all fighting, Megatron dispatched someone else to go the complete opposite direction of Station Square and fetch something.

"Wrong, boy. This battle has just begun."

"CAAAAAAAWWWWW!"

Jetfire and Shadow looked up and saw Laserbeak coming towards Megatron with something locked in his talons. And Jetfire knew from memory what it was.

Laserbeak had the Allspark. And then he dropped it right into Megatron's hands as he stood back up.

"Yes. YES! At last! The power of the Allspark…IS MINE!"

Jetfire and Shadow began to charge right for the warlord. But as they did, Megatron began to channel the energy of the cube into his own body. And then he pointed his fusion cannon at Jetfire and fired not a ball of energy, but a whole beam of destructive force. And it hit dead center and Jetfire was sent careening back into the street and he transformed involuntarily back to human mode. Shadow just used Chaos Control to avoid the blast.

Jetfire was on the ground his suit smoking. And as he got to his knees, Megatron stood above him cube in his left hand and his fusion cannoned shadowing over him.

"First, Prime. And now, you. It's a pity you AutoKnights die so easily. Otherwise I might have some sense of satisfaction!"

Jetfire looked up to see the fusion cannon begin to charge up.

"JETFIRE!"

He turned to the right and saw the whole group of good guys coming towards him with Ironhide in front of them.

"Ironhide?" Jetfire was surprised to see her.

"Jetfire! Catch!"

Ironhide then stepped forward and with all her might, threw the blaster at him. Jetfire immediately recognized the gun and then he jumped for it and grabbed it by the handle. Then he turned around, pointed it at Megatron, and then pulled the trigger four times.

His aim was deadly accurate. All four balls of orange radiated energy hit Megatron's head. But With the Allspark letting loose energy inside the con's body, those shots did absolutely nothing at all. All he did was cackle.

"That blaster no longer has any effect on me!" he boasted. "With the power of this cube, I am invincible!"

Megatron pointed his fusion cannon down and then fired another beam of concentrated energy. The beam made the ground underneath all of their feet explode and every single one of them was sent sprawling back and they all landed in a pile as Megatron flew away. Rouge got up first.

"Come on! Get up! We gotta keep going!"

"No." Jetfire crawled out of the pile and then he looked at his team. "We have to re-think this and come up with a plan. We have to find a safe place."

"Look around, Jetfire!" Sideswipe shouted. "There is nowhere in this city that's safe right now!"

"The park." Trailbreaker said. "The trees will give us some cover for a while if they're still there."

Jetfire nodded and then he gave his instructions.

"Alright. All of you guys get to the park. I'll go get Tails and the others."

Everyone nodded and then they turned around. But then Bumblebee looked down and saw something. It looked like a small shard off of some metal object. When he looked at it closer, he saw that there were Cybertronian symbols on it. It was a piece of the Allspark. He put it in his suit and then the rest of the AutoKnights transformed into their vehicle modes and packed up the Mobians. Then they all headed off for the park. A few minutes later, Jetfire showed up with the X-Tornado, Bunnie, GK, Blaze, Angewomon, and MagnaAngemon. Immediately after she landed, Blaze went up to Blurr and hugged him.

"Are we bad parents for leaving Emma to go and do this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been a little busy fighting to think about it." Blurr replied.

"What's the plan, Jetfire?" MagnaAngemon asked. "We're all relying on you now."

And just in that one question, Jetfire went to his knees.

"I…can't do this."

Everyone looked at him strangely now.

"Jetfire? What are saying?" Sally asked.

"I can't do this. I can't be the leader of this team. I'm not strong enough." Jetfire went on. "You know, every time we went into a fight, we always asked him, 'What's the plan, Prime?' But we never thought about what would happen if we didn't have him. We've become so depended on him we can't even fight by ourselves without him."

"What about what you said?" Jazz asked. "you said we had to be ready to fight. And we're all still here, aren't we?"

"Yeah. But for how long?" Jetfire asked. "Guys, it pains me to say this. But…we need him. We can't do this without him. Especially now that Megatron has the cube."

"What do you suggest we do?" Ratchet asked. "There's nothing we can do to change it. He's gone, Jet."

But then Blurr got a plan. He looked to the right.

"Teletraan! I know you're here! Where are you?"

And then the Cybertronian AI appeared in front of them with Nicole at his side.

"What?"

"Tell me something. The Matrix of Leadership. What exactly is inside it?"

No one had a clue why he was asking this.

"I've told you. It's an untapped supply of Energon."

And then Blurr got to the point.

"Alright so….is there a way we could somehow use that energy to re-activate Optimus and bring him back to life?"

Everyone began to think about that. The Matrix was undoubtedly a very powerful artifact. But would they be able to use it like that?

"It was never designed to bring Autobots back online." Teletraan said. "But the Matrix is a source of power unlike any other."

"So you're saying it's possible?" Ironhide asked.

"No. I'm saying it's crazy." Teletraan responded. "But it's worth a shot."

That was all Blurr needed to hear. In one second, he was gone. And a minute later, he returned back with two things. The Matrix of Leadership, and Optimus' body.

"It's crazy. But we have to do it." Blurr said.

He laid down Optimus in front of the group and then stood back.

"Ratchet, open up his spark chamber." Jetfire said.

Ratchet nodded and then his two electro-magnets appeared from his wrists. He blasted the energy at Optimus' chest and then his spark chamber opened up. Blurr then stood over Optimus with the Matrix in hand.

"We need you buddy."

But just as he was about to put it in, the trees were destroyed and all of them fell off their feet. And when they got back up, the Matrix was gone. And above them, Megatron was gloating. Because now he had the Allspark in one hand, and the Matrix in the other.

"Thank you, Auto-fools. You just gave me what I need to crush this world flat!"

Megatron then flew off once more.

"Now he has both of the artifacts!" Cosmo cried.

Jetfire started to panic. Now there was nothing that could bring back Optimus.

"Let's go to Area 99." Trailbreaker said. "Its a few miles away but we'll be able to strategize there."

Everyone agreed to that. Right now, the Decepticons were too powerful. They had to retreat. At least for now. Then Eggman flew in.

"As much as I hate to admit it, the hedgehog is right. I've just dispatched a whole army of my finest robots. That should at least buy us an hour at most." The doctor explained.

Jetfire knew he had no other choice.

"Alright. But can you lead us there?" Jetfire asked Trailbreaker.

"I'll do you one better. Blurr, toss me your Chaos Emerald."

Blurr nodded and tossed his red emerald over to Sonic. And then with one warp of Chaos Control, they were sitting on the runway of Area 99. Behind them, the buildings were smoking because the cons were just there for the Allspark. So now it was just them. And due to a lack of energy, MagnaAngemon and Angewomon de-digivolved down into Patamon and Gatomon.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Sideswipe asked anyone as he looked at Optimus' body. "Now that Megatron has the Matrix of Leadership AND the Allspark, there's no way for us to win."

"There has to be a way." Blurr said. "There has to be something we haven't thought of yet."

"Blurr, there's nothing else that can revive him." Teletraan said as his Mobian body projected with all of them. "Maybe we should just surrender to the Decepticons."

"No way." Chromia put her foot down. "I will never surrender to that freak!"

"We're overlooking something. But what?" Jolt was determined to not give up either.

"Guys, I think Teletraan is right." Julie-Su said. "I mean, we don't have any other muscle to help us, and Optimus is dead. And we don't have anything strong enough to bring him back to life now."

"Not only that, my robots are nothing compared to these guys. They won't be able to hold out for much longer." Eggman added. "Face it kiddies. This world will soon be Decepticon territory."

No one wanted to believe it. They had no desire to just quit now. Because if they quit, then Earth is gone. But then, just like a brick to the head, Blurr had another idea.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?"

Now everyone looked at Blurr.

"Think about it. All seven Chaos Emeralds together are extremely powerful. Maybe if we can funnel that energy into Optimus spark, it could bring him back."

All of them liked the sound of that. The Chaos Emeralds were completely limitless when it came to energy. But Teletraan like always spotted the downside.

"It's a good theory, Blurr. But there's a problem. Even if you manage to create that much energy, putting it into Optimus spark would be useless."

"But…why?" Ironhide asked.

"Because. All Cybertronians, even you guys, run on Energon. Cybertronian energy. Chaos energy alone is not compatible with your sparks."

But then Teletraan said this just as everyone began to lose hope again.

"But I suppose if we had a supply of Energon, we could fuse that with the energy from the Chaos Emeralds and create some sort of reaction."

"But you're kind of missing out on two key problems." Julie-Su said. "Number one, we don't have all seven Chaos Emeralds. And two: we have ZERO Energon."

"Actually, we do have SOME Energon." Bumblebee said.

Everyone looked at Bumblebee who held out his hand. Inside it was the sliver he picked up from before.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked.

"It's a small fragment of the Allspark." Bumblebee said. "Teletraan, will this be enough?"

Teletraan took the fragment into his own hand and looked at it closely. The thing was no longer than the cap of a pen and no wider than a quarter.

"I suppose so. The whole Allspark would be able to power up the planet of Cybertron itself." Teletraan said. "I very much believe this tiny fragment could bring something as small as a spark back online."

"So all we have to do now is just go back to Mobius and find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said. "I'll go and get them. I'm able to sense whenever an emerald is close.

"But there's a third problem." Knuckles said. "Even if we gather all seven Chaos Emeralds, we won't be able to command them. They don't work like magic."

"That's right." Rouge agreed. "Which means we're also going to need the Master Emerald so you can control them."

Knuckles of course shook his head to that idea.

"No way. The Master Emerald is staying right where it is."

"What?" Trailbreaker shouted at him. "Are you saying you won't help us when we need you?"

"I'm saying we're going to have to find another way that doesn't involve the Master Emerald!"

And now Trailbreaker was getting pretty angry. Something he doesn't usually do. He dashed right up to Knuckles and grabbed his chest with his hands.

"Listen to me, Knuckles! THIS, what's happening right now, is more important! The safety of a whole world is at stake! The Master Emerald is necessary for this to work. I think Angel Island will be fine being in the ocean for a few hours like a normal island should be!"

No one had ever seen Trailbreaker get angry like this except for a few months ago when he yelled at Amy. But that got Knuckles convinced. The safety of a whole world outweighs his own problems.

"Alright." He said. "I'll go and get the Master Emerald."

"Come. I'll warp us back to the kids' house." Shadow pulled out his green Chaos Emerald and Knuckled went up to him.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

As the two of them warped away, Blurr took out the red Chaos Emerald he had in his own suit and looked at it.

"This plan is insane." Antoine asked. "Do you have any idea how much ze overwhelming odds are against you?"

Blurr nodded.

"Yes. I am aware of that."

"But Blurr. Teletraan is right. This is a LOT of energy we're dealing with here. What if something bad happens like…we all blow up or something?" Gatomon asked.

"I know this is a long shot, you guys." Blurr said. "But…it's also the only chance we've got."

And with a sad look, he looked over at Optimus' corpse which lay limp on the asphalt in front of them.

"_**HE **_is our only chance."


	51. A Super Powered Love

**Will it work? What will happen? Find out. NOW. I only own my OC's**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter : A Super Powered Love**

The plan was set. The cons had the Matrix AND the Allspark. All the Knights had was two Chaos Emeralds and a small sliver of the cube that Bumblebee found on the street. But they needed to get it all. And by all, that meant every single Chaos Emerald they knew existed.

While the cons were busy rampaging throughout the city, everyone had retreated back to the hiding place of Area 99 while Shadow and Knuckles headed back to Mobius to get the Master Emerald and the rest of the Chaos Emeralds. Not long after they left, ten minutes or so, Knuckles and Shadow returned with what they had sought out. Shadow had all the Emeralds and Knuckles had the giant Master Emerald. It took every ounce of willpower Rouge and Eggman had to not take the gems for themselves. But this was more important than their lust for power or beauty. If this whole cockamamie plan was going to work, all seven Chaos Emeralds needed to be together.

And finally, the main piece of the puzzle, was the corpse of Optimus which Blurr had retrieved. Ironhide picked up his body and then walked ten feet away from the group and set him down on his back. While she did, she looked up at the sky.

"_Please, we need him. Let this work."_

As Ironhide stood back up, Shadow and Blurr placed all seven Chaos Emeralds in a circle around Optimus' body. And all seven of them were hovering inches above the ground and slowly spinning in a circle. And then everyone stood in a group in front of him. And the eleven AutoKnights were in front.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Arcee asked Blurr.

"No. But what choice do we have?" Blurr responded.

And then, it was time to make the magic happen. Or at least attempt to make it happen. Blurr spoke again.

"Alright everyone. Focus every ounce of your thoughts into this miracle. Think only about bringing him back."

The eleven of them joined their hands together and everyone else behind them clasped their own hands like they were praying. The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, Blaze, GK, Patamon, Gatomon, Shadow, Rouge, even Eggman, Decoe, and Bocoe began to channel their thoughts on bringing back the dead leader. Knuckles then began to work his magic with the Master Emerald.

"The servers are the seven chaos."

The Master Emerald began to shine brighter.

"Chaos is power enriched by the heart."

And then all seven Chaos Emeralds began to shine too.

"The controller serves to unify the chaos." With his chant done, Knuckles began his wish. "Master Emerald, please hear my voice. This boy is our only chance of saving the entire galaxy. Please. Send all of your power to the Chaos Emeralds so we can bring him back."

Just then, the Chaos Emeralds began to raise up higher off the ground. And as they did, Optimus' body began to do the exact same. It was like the Emeralds had just picked him up. Everyone witnessed that just happen and then Knuckles spoke once more. This time to everyone.

"That's all I can do." He said.

Everyone nodded and they all began to focus once more on revitalizing Optimus' spark. But out of all of them, the strongest thoughts were of course, the knights.

"_Please, Optimus. I tried to lead. I did. But I can't. YOU are the only one who can lead us to victory."_

"_You saved my life when I lost my left arm. Please, let me repay you now."_

"_I died once too, Prime. But I came back. It's time for you to do the same."_

The rest of them also began to have inner monologue. But after thirty seconds, nothing happened. All Optimus did was float there. The Chaos Emeralds nor the Master Emerald did nothing at all. The fragment in Bumblebee's hand also did nothing.

"Is…that it?" Julie-Su asked.

"It can't be." Tails said.

"….no…." Jetfire was at a loss for words.

All of them hung their heads down in disappointment for their failed attempt, and sadness because now they were sure they were never going to hear Prime's voice again. Blurr felt stupid for suggesting the idea in the first place.

But out of all of them, there was only one person who was just not ready to let this all be for nothing. And that person was the girl he loved. Ironhide was nowhere near ready to give up trying just yet. She stepped forward while everyone else remained where they were.

"Ironhide…" Ratchet was about to stop her, but then he was stopped by Arcee.

"Let her go." She whispered.

Ironhide stepped past the Chaos Emeralds and looked at his face.

"Optimus…" she almost couldn't speak not wanting everyone to hear what she was about to say, but there were bigger things going on.

"You've given each and every one of us here so much." She looked back at everyone else who smiled and nodded agreeing with her. Everyone except for Eggman that is. Then she looked back at him.

"It's only fair now that we give something back to you. After all you've done for us, we've come to realize that as strong as we are, we're stronger with you. And…I'm just plain nothing without you."

See, everyone knew Optimus loved Ironhide and vice versa. But was she about to admit it out loud?

"You're the best friend I've ever had, Optimus Prime. And….I'm just not ready to let you go yet."

She grabbed his hand and then squeezed it while one tear came forth from her eye.

"Optimus, please. I'm begging you. Please come back to us. Come back…to me."

She whispered those last two words and then she found herself getting even closer to him. Her face was getting closer to his. She didn't care if he was dead. She had been wanting to do this for a long time. Her eyes slowly closed as everyone else's became bigger knowing what she was going to do. Pretty soon, Violet's lips slightly puckered up and then she kissed the boy she so desperately wanted to be with. She felt his cold lips brush against her warm ones. It was her first kiss ever, and it was with a dead guy.

But she was the only one who didn't notice that there was something happening. As soon as her lips came into contact with Optimus' the Chaos Emeralds grew brighter and brighter. But then they stopped after reaching a level. But it was able to get everyone's attention.

"What happened? How did she do that?" Espio knew Ironhide had something to do with what happened.

"I'm not sure." Shadow said. "I thought the emeralds got their power from our thoughts."

"But what thought did she do to make them glow like that?" Cosmo asked.

After a few seconds, Blurr was able to solve the equation.

"Because…there is one force out there more powerful than any artifact can ever be." With a look in his eyes, he turned around and looked at Blaze. "Love."

Love. It was indeed very strong. Blaze smiled and then she took her husband's hand.

"I love you so much." She said. "No matter what happens."

Blurr smiled at her and then the emeralds grew brighter again.

"That's it." Bumblebee got the idea. He looked at Arcee and then took her hand and squeezed it back.

They not only needed to focus their thoughts, but then needed to feel their love. Love was empowering the emeralds right now. As Bumblebee and Arcee began to remember how much they loved each other, the brightness of all seven Chaos Emeralds grew.

Every single couple began to do the same thing. Jazz and Chromia, Trailbreaker and Amy, Bunnie and Antoine, Knuckles and Julie-Su, Patamon and Gatomon, and even Shadow and Rouge joined hands. The knights who were single all began to think again.

"_Sora, I promised you I would visit you again. And I swear as soon as this battle is over, I'll hold up my end of that promise."_

"_I know you haven't even been born yet, Leela. But I'm doing this for you."_

"_No one believed I would ever land a great girl like Yuriko. But I did. And she's waiting for me on Cybertron."_

"_I may not have a girlfriend. But I love my family. And that includes Terriermon. And that's enough for me."_

The Emeralds didn't look like they could get any brighter. And then Ironhide finally noticed what was happening when she opened up her eyes only to squint at the light. She backed up and rejoined with her team.

"The fragment." Bumblebee saw a blue glow coming from his hand.

The Allspark fragment in his hand was glowing too now. Not only that, but it floated out of his hand and headed over to Optimus. Everyone gasped at this. Was this it?

"_Optimus…I love you. So much."_

As the fragment traveled over to the corpse, the body itself began to level out. And then it was fully upright. The fragment then began to do something. It opened up his spark chamber and then went right into it. As soon as it did, a large blue glow came from his body making nothing visible. Everyone shielded their eyes and closed them too. So they didn't see along with that massive light show, the Chaos Emeralds began to spin around Optimus. And then a huge golden beam of light shot straight up into the sky. From a distance, the cons would have been able to see it from Station Square if they were paying attention.

When the glow died down a bit, everyone opened their eyes back up and they still saw a fair amount of glowing to make his body still not clearly visible. But then a few seconds later, almost every single jaw that was present dropped to the ground when they saw what the fragment and Chaos Emeralds had done. Speaking of the emeralds, they had vanished from sight. But they didn't care. They knew where they were.

What they were looking at now was Optimus. And he himself had a glow to him. Literally. Not to mention a whole new look. All of his wounds, the dried blood on his skin, the rips and holes in his suit, they were all gone. And his suit had changed color. Every spot of blue on his suit hand changed to shining red and the red had changed to a brilliant gold. His hair had gone from dark yellow to bright yellow. And probably the most noticeable thing to him, the back part of his robe that resembled a cape had been replaced by four pairs of white angelic wings. The AutoKnight insignia on his left shoulder was also glowing brighter.

Optimus was lowered to the ground and he bent over forwards. And then, much to everyone's happiness, he slowly stood back up straight on his own. And then his eyes opened and they were ruby red. Not only did Optimus come back to life. He had gone super. The golden aura of steaming energy was enough to confirm that. Optimus Prime had just been revived. And Super Optimus had just been born.

As he looked at his team, Ironhide took a few steps forward again. It had happened. He was alive. She then felt something inside her chest. It was coming from her heart. Her shattered heart had just been completely reassembled and she couldn't possibly be any happier. But she soon felt her legs grow light and she started to fall forward. Only to be caught in the arms of Super Optimus. And then, his voice spoke for the first time in four days.

"Thank you, Ironhide."

After he spoke, the knights couldn't hold it in anymore.

"YES! WE GOT HIM BACK!" Jetfire was happy to have his combo partner back.

All the other's literally jumped for joy upon seeing his return. Blaze and Blurr pressed their lips hard against one another and Trailbreaker saw his pink girlfriend wipe away a tear.

"Oh come on? Why are you crying now?" The blue hedgehog knight asked.

With a sniffle, Amy regained herself.

"It's so beautiful. He was revived by the power of love."

Trailbreaker sighed but smiled. That was Amy Rose. She could make anything girly. But it was true. The power of love did play a large role in this miracle. Just then, Teletraan 1 and Nicole appeared and they too were stunned.

"I can't believe it." Teletraan said. "Optimus Prime lives."

Blurr nodded at the lynx.

"Yep. Our leader is back."

And then Super Optimus spoke again.

"That's right, Blurr. I'm back. And this time, no force in the universe can stop me."

His voice sounded so good to all of them to hear. But then Bumblebee remembered something.

"That prophecy." He muttered. "What did it say again?"

Jolt's eyes went even wider as he remembered that translation of the ancient text in the wall of the Junkion moon.

"Seven lights become one and revive a fallen champion. The light shall spread to many. Then the army of angels shall bring salvation and peace."

"And now this explains the wings." Chromia said.

"I've never seen a super form with wings before." Trailbreaker said being the one out of all them having the most experience with the emeralds.

Ironhide regained her legs and stood back up. And then she looked up into his shining red eyes and smiled at him. But then Jetfire approached them with the ion blaster in his hand. With a smile, he held it out in front of Super Optimus and the newly formed super being grabbed it. As soon as he took the handle, the blaster grew its own aura and then instead of making it go back in his suit, the blaster just vanished with a flash. Then he looked at the whole group in front of him.

"I'm truly blessed to have such great friends with so much love in their hearts." He said as he looked at Ironhide. But then, the serious face everyone knew returned. "But we don't have much time. We've got a fight to win."

"How? Not everyone here can go super." Blurr said.

And then Super Optimus smiled at him and then looked at Jolt.

"Repeat the second sentence of the prophecy, Jolt."

Jolt nodded and then once again, his eyes went wide as he remembered.

"The light….shall spread to many."

Optimus nodded.

"The seven lights the prophecy refers to are the Chaos Emeralds. The fallen champion was me. And the light can spread to the rest of you." The Prime explained. "Every single one of you just used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to bring me back. Which means all AutoKnights….can become super as well."

The other eleven knights looked at each other with very surprised looks.

"We….we can?" Jazz asked.

"Well then let's do it before the whole city is demolished." Chromia suggested.

Blurr looked over Shadow.

"You comin?" he asked.

Shadow smirked at him.

"This is your fight."

Blurr nodded. And then he looked at Blaze.

"Daddy's gotta go kick some ass."

"Go kick it up." Blaze said his famous line and he gave a small chuckle.

And then, the other eleven knights formed a circle with their leader.

"Give those guys a shot in the head for me, will ya?" Vector asked.

Arcee nodded at the crock.

"Count on it."

And Bumblebee stuck his hand out.

"Til all are one, guys?" the yellow knight said.

Jetfire smirked and then put his hand on top of Bumblebee's.

"Til all are one."

Sideswipe did the same thing with his own hand.

"Til all are one."

One by one, each knight put their own hands in the pack repeating that same phrase. And then, the only hand needed to join in with them, was the hand from Super Optimus.

"Til all are one."

Super Optimus raised his right hand. And then from his palm, a golden orb of energy formed. With a smile, he then brought his hand down and placed it on top of the groups hands. As soon as he did, all of their eyes closed as they began to focus. The light from Super Optimus' hand began to expand into all of their sleeves and run up into their entire bodies. As they felt the power surge through them, all twelve knights backed up so they could all take on their new forms with some space to do it. The first thing that happened to all of them, was that every single pair of eyes transitioned from their original color to a bright ruby red.

Blurr and Trailbreaker could of course already do it because they had done it before. Trailbreaker's fur and suit went gold and his quills pointed up becoming Super Trailbreaker.

The lashes on Blurr's head grew longer and the vertical side ones pointed up while the top horizontal three pointed down. And then his suit went gold as he became Super Blurr for the second time in his life.

Jolt's hair went from dark blue to brownish gold. And then his blue suit just turned to gold and his aura erupted making him Super Jolt. His aura not only was flaring with steaming energy, but also sparks of electricity.

The red and blue stripe on Jazz's suit remained while the rest of it turned into a more lighter tone of yellow gold. The same rule applied with Super Jazz's goggles and his hair.

Super Chromia's long orange hair transitioned to yellow as her suit when yellow and the black racing stripes turned blue.

Super Arcee's suit turned into a more whiter color than gold. But the black racing striped turned pink. And her hair was temporarily gonna be blonde.

And Super Bumblebee, he was the only one out of them who was already yellow. So what happened with him, the yellow part on his suit turned into a more copper tone of gold and the black on his striped remained black. And his hair was already yellow as well.

Super Sideswipe's orange hair turned to a fiery yellow and his silver suit turned into a lemony yellow.

The long bush of hair on Super Jetfire turned yellow as well making it look like the sun. His goggles went from black to silver and his black suit went more to a metallic brown gold. The red stripe on his back remained there and glowed it's respective color.

The greenish yellow on Ratchet's suit turned into a brighter more yellow gold. The red stripe that went around his suit also began to glow. And finally, Super Ratchet's hair went from brown to yellow.

The final transformation was Ironhide. Her black suit was now shining in a lemon creamy gold as her long wavy black hair turned bright yellow just like the rest of them, thus completing her transformation to Super Ironhide.

A huge golden light came from the group as the ones who were experiencing this for the first time just looked at themselves completely astonished. They felt great. All the power flowing through them, they felt unstoppable. Their robes and hair were all moving upwards like there was an upward wind. None of them really noticed or cared, but Optimus was the only one out of all of them with wings.

All eleven of them looked at Super Optimus who grew a smirk on his face.

"Let's roll."

Super Optimus' eight wings all spread out and then he crouched down. The rest of them followed his movements and then they all looked straight up to the sky. And then, they all took to the skies in a total of twelve streaks of gold.

As they watched them took off, the Mobians and Digimon on the ground all watched them take off with a smile.

"They really are amazing." Cosmo said.

"They're like angels sent to protect us." Mighty remarked.

"Why don't we just call them what they are." Shadow said as he gazed at the streaks. "They're knights."

Shadow actually gave a chuckle with his next line.

"They're the Knights of Chaos."

The Knights of Chaos. It seemed pretty fitting now that all of them had the power of Chaos flowing through their bodies. But as they watched all of them fly back to Station Square, they were all thinking the same thing.

Megatron was gonna be PISSED to see Optimus. Much less, SUPER Optimus.


	52. The Super Knights' DeceptiConquest

**Come on. Did you really think I was going to make him stay dead? There's another tradition in Optimus Prime's deaths. He comes back. A LOT.**

**Alright. It's ass kicking time. I only own my OC's and the plot of this story. Enjoy chapter 52.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 52: The Super Knights' Decepti-Conquest**

The miracle had just occurred. Using all seven Chaos Emeralds and a fragment of the Allspark, Optimus Prime came back to life. But there was a special added bonus to it. In the revival process, he absorbed the Emerald's energy to undergo a super form transformation. And then he spread that same power to the other eleven AutoKnights with Shadow dubbing them, the Knights of Chaos.

Now, all twelve AutoKnights were flying right back to Station Square with Optimus leading the charge.

"Alright! I know you guys are all happy to see me again, but we can't focus on that right now!" Super Optimus shouted. "I need a situation report and I need it now!"

Super Bumblebee flew right over him and looked down.

"Megatron has the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership. Dr. Eggman has let loose a squadron of his robots to hold out until we get back. And Titano is still fighting with Omega Supreme." The AutoKnight spy said.

Super Optimus nodded and then he looked to his left where Super Jetfire was.

"Omega Supreme can handle Titano by himself for now. We have to take care of the rest of the cons in the city. Jetfire, you, Team Lash, and Team Recon take the ground."

Super Jetfire nodded.

"You got it, Prime!"

"Ironhide, Ratchet, Team Ninja and I will take care of the air." Super Optimus said. "Everyone got that?"

Everyone said yes and then his faceplate came over his mouth.

"Super AutoKnights, let's take back this city!"

Just then, all twelve AutoKnights split up into two groups of six. Super Optimus led his group to the air above the skyline and Super Jetfire brought his group down closer to the ground. It was time to show the cons that anything is possible.

Above the Station Square skyline, Megatron and Soundwave had just destroyed the last of Eggman's robots and they were going to do some work of their own. Soundwave's shoulder cannon had been reconfigured into a camera and there was a giant antenna on the top of the tallest building that Megatron was using for a signal. He was going to declare his rule to the entire planet.

"We are ready, Megatron." Soundwave said.

"Excellent. Begin the broadcast."

Just then, all over the world, every single television was getting a clear view of Megatron's face. Even at the Thorndyke place. And all the digidestined in Japan were getting a load of this too.

"Citizens of this world, I, Megatron, have conquered the great Optimus Prime! Leader of the AutoKnights! And soon this world will be mine!"

Megatron then brought out the cube and the Matrix.

"Any attempts to stop me shall be thwarted!" He then raised his arms to the sky. "VICTORY IS MINE!"

"Guess again, Megatron!"

Megatron and Soundwave both looked down where the voice came from. And then Megatron went completely stiff as he thought his optics were deceiving him. Super Optimus rammed into his stomach and Super Jazz gave Soundwave one punch and that sent him back and his shoulder cannon detached. When Super Optimus rammed Megatron, he dropped the two artifacts. Only for them to be caught by Super Blurr and Super Trailbreaker and they put them away in their suits.

Super Jazz caught the camera and then he got an idea. He pointed it at his leader.

"Prime! You're on the air!"

Seeing what the ninja had in mind, Super Optimus went over and look into the camera.

"Hello world. I'm Optimus Prime. And we interrupt this program to bring you live coverage of the world's largest ass kicking!"

None of the AutoKnights knew it at the time, but all over the world, everyone was cheering for them. The whole world was united against the Decepticons.

And speaking of the Decepticons, Megatron regained himself and now had his eyes locked right on Super Optimus with obvious shock and seething anger.

"You….impossible….I killed you…..I watched you die!"

Super Optimus gave a chuckle.

"I said it the first time you and I fought, Megatron. You're gonna have one hell of a time trying to kill me."

Megatron had never been angrier in his life then he was right now at this very moment in time. After all these years, Optimus Prime just won't stay down for the count.

"I DID kill you." Megatron seethed. "And that means I can do it again!"

Megatron let loose a few blasts from his fusion cannon and they hit Super Optimus dead on. But instead of exploding in his suit, the shots all bounced off him and the knight didn't even flinch. And now Megatron was a bit scared that he had no power in this fight anymore. He wasn't even sure if this was the same boy.

"Who….who are you?"

Super Optimus held out his right hand and his now glowing ion blaster appeared in his grip via Chaos Control. He pointed the gun right at Megatron.

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

The trigger was pulled and the bullet that fired out of the blaster wasn't orange this time around. Now it was glowing bright white and it was twice as big. It hit Megatron and he was sent sprawling through the air.

Soundwave then flew forward and got ready to attack. But then he was blown back by yet another blast. This one was a long green beam that sent Soundwave flying right into Megatron. That beam came from Super Jazz.

"Correction. WE are their worst nightmare." Super Jazz said.

Super Optimus nodded and cocked his ion blaster as Super Ironhide, Super Ratchet, Super Blurr, and Super Trailbreaker came in around them. The six of them flew off while Super Jazz still had Soundwave's camera. Up ahead there was a whole horde of twenty cons coming at them.

"My turn!" Super Blurr flew ahead and his hands went over the two star embroideries on his hips.

The stitches glowed and his two ninja stars appeared in his hands. And then he grasped them with a firm grip and they too began to glow. A few more feet up, he stopped in mid-air.

"SUCK ON THESE!"

Super Blurr threw his stars with all his might. And they turned into two blazing balls of energy as they flew right for the cons. And Super Blurr was using his connection to the Chaos energy to guide the stars. He made them drill their way through the bodies of at least three quarters of the squad in front of them. The rest of them were obliterated by Super Ironhide's now even more powerful cannons.

"Alright. Press forward and take out any Decepticon you see." Super Optimus commanded his team.

On the ground, Starscream was in charge of leading that assault. And he was completely oblivious to the knight's presence right now. No con on the ground had any idea yet. But they were about to be given a wake-up call.

"Just a few hours and this world shall be ours!" Starscream shouted.

"OH SCREAMY!"

Starscream looked up to see something shiny and yellow headed right for him. It was Super Bumblebee. And he was not looking friendly. Starscream fired his machine gun but the bullets bounced right off him. Super Bumblebee rammed into his chest and Starscream was sent skidding on the pavement at least five football fields in length. Then the other Decepticons finally noticed their oppressors were among them. But they still weren't fully aware that they were invulnerable for the time being. So whenever a con fired a gun at a knight, it did absolutely nothing at all but make them angry. Team Lash and Team Recon all split up and pursued their own targets.

Now Super Arcee didn't really like fighting even though she was in this war. But she did it. And now that she was super, she had never felt power like this before. Now all it takes is one punch to a con's head in human mode, and bam. That Decepti-creep is toast for good. All the others felt this way too. Super Chromia was loving every bit of it. She hadn't felt anything like this since the last time she and Renamon bio-merged. Now it was like she was her own Mega level Digimon. Only human. Super Jolt and Super Jazz felt the same way.

All of their powers and weapons were amplified to the max. All Super Bumblebee does now is fire on shot and it rips a whole Decepticon drone to shreds. Needless to say, Starscream was now horrified.

The cons didn't have a chance. Team Lash and Team Recon plowed through them like a sherman tank. The only ones who were lucky enough to get away alive were Starscream and the Constructicons. All the drones on the ground, which consisted of about a hundred or so, were taken out. And then all six of them surrounded Starscream. And the con was now shivering.

"You want some of this, Scream?" Super Jetfire said.

Starscream took off for the sky screaming like a little girl with the Constructicons behind him.

"Ha! How funny. Starscream is screaming while he heads for the stars." Super Sideswipe said.

"That is kinda funny." Super Jolt agreed.

Super Jolt then looked around. He himself was surrounded by another squad of Decepticon drones. And that's when he noticed that he was sparking electricity from his body. And that gave him an idea.

He began to spin around and around until he looked like a small tornado. And when he got to a high enough speed, his whole body lit up with electricity and it shot out of him in small spears in all directions. Every single con around him was destroyed by the shocking spears.

Super Jolt himself was surprised by his own abilities. So was everyone else. But then Team Lash and Team Recon decided to re-join with their leader.

Over the skyline, Team Ninja, Super Optimus, Super Ironhide, and Super Ratchet were going at it with the airborne drones. And just like the ones on the ground, they were dead in seconds. Each one of them had their blade weapons out and they were slicing them up like sushi. Super Jazz had his chucks and Super Ironhide ad her hammer. Super Trailbreaker head a blade weapon too. He had an energon mace just like Super Chromia did. Usually he wasn't for using weapons like this. But oh well. But he got tired of it pretty quickly and he just decided to do it the old fashioned way and spin through them like the hedgehog he was.

After a few short minutes, Megatron found all of his Eradicons drones to be offline with an army of super charged AutoKnights ready to tear him to bits. But he still had one more trump card.

"Titano! Forget Omega Supreme! Destroy the AutoKnights!"

Titano was on the other side of the city still engaged with Omega Supreme when he received the order. And then he flew off and Omega Supreme received his new orders. He found it confusing, but Super Jetfire ordered him to return to space and remain on stand-by. And without question, he followed those orders and transformed into his spaceship mode.

Titano remained in robot mode as he rocketed over to where the knights were. Megatron flew clear of the battle area.

"Enjoy trying to get rid of HIM, boy!"

Super Optimus glared up at the giant Decepticon. And Titano laughed at all of them.

"So now the puny humans can fly and glow. How amusing."

All twelve AutoKnights spread out and Super Optimus was right in front of him.

"Judging by size is always a grave mistake." The Prime said.

"Judge this." Titano pointed his giant Titanic cannon at Super Optimus and let loose a giant blast.

A huge red beam completely enveloped Super Optimus and everyone was now scared that his resurrection might be for nothing. But when the beam died down, everyone saw a while feathery egg looking thing floating right where the boy was. Then the egg hatched and the "shell" turned out to be Super Optimus' eight wings wrapped around his body. And his wings didn't even have a scratch or missing feather. And that left both Megatron and Titano baffled.

"Impossible." Titano muttered. "You should be obliterated!"

"Shows how much you know." Super Optimus said. "Super AutoKnights! Take his fat ass down!"

That was probably the best order they could have heard right now. All twelve knights flew right for the giant Decepticon. Then Titano unleashed his full arsenal against them. All over his body, gun turrets, missile launchers, and laser cannons appeared and a full barrage of projectiles headed fright for them. But all twelve of them now had enough power and agility to dodge every single thing launched at them. Super Blurr even teleported out of the way.

But they hit a problem now. They couldn't take Titano out if they had to continuously dodge his fire. And Super Jazz had lost Soundwave's camera some time ago. So now the world was left in suspense. But everyone at the Thorndyke place still had a view thanks to Teletraan-1.

But Super Trailbreaker thought of a solution.

"Go for his weapons! Take them all out and we can attack!"

Everyone agreed with the newest AutoKnight and they all flew right for the guns that were pointed right at them. All of them then armed their own guns. And Super Blurr readied another Spear of Light. And then in union, all of them fired their guns and a large amount of Titano's weapons were destroyed. And that made it easier for them to attack. And Titano couldn't take them all on. They were so small and he saw too big. He was just too slow for them.

"Stay still!" he shouted.

"As if!" Super Trailbreaker shouted. "Hey, Blurr! How about you and me spin this guy right round?"

The hedgehog and the Digimon had now been in quite a few fights together just the two of them. And the two of them could both do their own spin move. So that saying, "spin right round" was becoming quite commonly said between them. And Super Blurr smirked at his hedgehog buddy.

"Let's do it, hedgehog." He said. "Prime!"

He was asking for Super Optimus' approval. And he already had it before he even asked.

"Go for it, you two!"

The two shortest knights hovered right next to each other as Super Blurr readied his now white glowing energon saw.

"Let's spin it up, Breaker!"

Super Trailbreaker always loved spinning his way through robots. So with a chuckle he and Super Blurr started to spin. The hedgehog did his trademark spin-dash and Super Blurr performed his drillspin. The two of them then charged and drilled right through Titano's stomach.

They exploded out the other end and stopped spinning. What they expected to see was smoke billowing and Titano to power off forever. But they only got one out of two. Smoke was gushing out of the two holes they created when they drilled through, but Titano was still ticking. He was in pain but he was still online.

"Why didn't that work?" Super Blurr wondered.

Super Trailbreaker had been in many battles with robots even before the AutoKnights came around. So he knew why.

"This robot is a lot bigger than most of them, Blurr. Drilling through him once isn't going to be enough."

"How observant." Megatron said above them. "Titano was created to be the Ultimate Decepticon. He is invincible. Even YOU can't stop him now."

"Just watch us, Mega-jerk!" Super Trailbreaker shouted. "Blurr, aim for the chest. We'll take out his spark!"

Super Blurr nodded at that and then the two of them started spinning again. This time they flew right for Titano's back. And if they hit the right spot, they would come out the front side through his chest. But Titano was armed on both sides.

Holes all over his back opened up and even more turrets and cannons popped out. And they began to fire at the two spinners. After avoiding enough blasts, the two of them Chaos Controlled away and regrouped with the rest of the team.

"Well we have a way of knocking him out." Super Blurr said. "The only problem is we can't get to it without getting bombarded by lasers."

"But we're in these new super forms." Super Jolt said. "Can't we just fly into them and not get hurt?"

"It's not that simple." Super Trailbreaker explained being the one most experienced with this form. "If you take on too much a load of anything, like laser blasts for example, it'll drain your energy and you won't be able to hold your super form."

"He's right." Super Blurr said. "We're going to have to find another way."

"But how? Every time we destroy one of his weapons another one takes its place. How can we beat this guy?" Super Sideswipe began to panic.

"Well I think it's time we ask this again." Super Bumblebee looked at a certain knight with wings. "What's the plan, Prime?"

Super Optimus chuckled a bit.

"Some things never change. Do they?" he joked before getting back to business. "Alright. Here's what we're gonna do."

But before he could tell them a plan, he saw a giant fist start to come down.

"SPLIT!"

All twelve knights flew off in their own direction and soon they found themselves back to what they were doing before. Dodging Titano's weapons.

But Super Ironhide was really starting to get pissed. There was just too much crap going on. First the boy she loves dies, but she got him back. And now this huge asshole con is trying to make him dead again.

And she was NOT going to have that. It was time to show everyone exactly why SHE was the weapons expert.

So instead of dodging, she flew into position right in front of Titano a few hundred feet away. And when the giant con saw her, he laughed.

"A puny FEMALE? HA! This is too good!" Apparently Titano did not take women seriously.

But then everyone else saw Super Ironhide just hovering there in place. And they had no idea what she was doing.

"Ironhide! Get out of there!" Super Arcee called.

"Come on, gunslinger! Move already!" Super Jetfire called.

Now below them, The Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, and Dr. Eggman and his robots were all watching from the streets. They wanted to see this battle up close.

"What is she doing?" Cosmo wondered.

"Maybe she knows what she's doing." Knuckles said.

Back up in the air, Ironhide had a smirk on her face as Titano pointes his left giant cannon at her.

"Let's see who gets the last laugh." And then she prepared for something to happen. "I gave myself a little 'upgrade' before I came into the fight today. Full barrage mode, ACTIVATE!"

And then the other eleven AutoKnights saw Super Ironhide take on a whole new transformation. Along with her giant twin arm cannons, there were all kinds of weapons appearing from all over her suit. Two mini gatling guns appeared from her behind her shoulders. Her hands disappeared as two plasma cannon barrels came out of the front of her sleeves and covered them. From the sides of her legs, two missile launchers came out and every single weapon was pointed right at Titano.

Now everyone was shocked at what just happened. Super Ironhide was literally covered in weapons from head to toe. And they were sighted for Titano's cannon.

"But wait. There's more." Super Ironhide said. "Cannon combiner mode!"

Her two arm cannons began to transform themselves as she brought them together. Their pieces fit together and one giant cannon was formed. And in her super form, she had no problem withstanding the weight it had.

"Suck this, Titano."

Super Ironhide's aura grew a bit as every single one of her weapons unleashed their loads upon Titano's gun. Every single bullet and missile flew inside the giant barrel. A few seconds later, the gun exploded along with Titano's whole left arm. With another smirk, Super Ironhide retracted all her weapons into her suit. Then she noticed above and to the left of her, Super Optimus was looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back underneath his faceplate.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Super Optimus knew that angry cry. Megatron was PISSED. He was charging right for the winged knight. And then he threw out his arms one at a time and tried so desperately to make contact with him to make some pain. But even now in human mode, Super Optimus was able to easily block all of Megatron's punches.

"You have been a thorn in my side for too long, boy!"

When Megatron threw another punch, he expected to just be able to pull back his arm. But Super Optimus now had a good grip on it. And with a glare, he spoke these words to Megatron.

"My name….. .. .. .. IS OPTIMUS PRIME!"

Super Optimus threw away Megatron's hand and then he went in and got in a few punches of his own. And Megatron was getting beaten up very badly with Super Optimus all powered up like this.

Then with one more big kick to the chest, Optimus sent Megatron sprawling into the air. But then he saw nothing but darkness as Titano enclosed his hand around the leader.

"Now I've got you." Titano said.

"Squeeze the life out of him, Titano! I want there to be nothing left of him!" Megatron ordered as he regained himself in midair.

Titano did indeed begin to squeeze the young Prime. And the other eleven knights flew right for his hand and began to try and pry his fist open.

"Let him go, you big creep!" Super Chromia shouted. "Aw to hell with this."

Super Chromia had already thought of her own way of getting him free. She held out her right arm and her small energon blade extended out. Now she and Super Arcee had the same blade. Whenever they swung it, it automatically grew longer and thicker. The size of it depends on how hard the swing is. But now that it was super charged…it was worth a shot.

"Stand back guys!" Super Chromia shouted.

Everyone saw what she had planned and they all flew away to clear the area. And then Super Chromia raised her blade and swung it downwards as hard as she possibly could. That blade grew longer Megatron's robot mode and thicker then the strongest armor. And her aim was perfect. She sliced right through Titano's wrist and his hand fell off. With Optimus still inside it.

Super Ratchet and Super Sideswipe caught the hand and Super Ironhide moved the fingers to get Super Optimus free. But he wasn't there. The hand was empty. But Megatron didn't notice yet.

"Why do you continue to resist us? You humans will NEVER be able to co-exist with Cybertronians! Our differences draw a line that will never be crossed!"

Super Jetfire turned and glared over at Megatron.

"You're wrong, Megatron. We're more alike than you think!"

"Oh really? How so?"

Just then, a white light came from behind Megatron. When he turned around, he saw that Super Optimus was there in the middle of it. He learned Chaos Control. And then he let his mouth show as he lowered his faceplate.

"Just like all Cybertronians, Megatron, us organics can also be a whole lot more than meets the eye!"

With another use of Chaos Control, Super Optimus warped himself to right in front of Titano.

"It's time to finally end this battle!"

His two energon swords unsheathed themselves and then super Optimus began to channel all the Chaos energy inside of him. The orange glow went chaos white and an orb of energy formed at the top of the swords as he brought them together. And it was growing large by the second. And his aura began to flare even more and more.

"The power of our hearts is what empowers these super forms. The Chaos Emeralds create a light that no darkness can block. It's time to let that light shine upon this monster and bring peace to the world!"

Down on the ground, they were all once again shocked at what was happening. But Knuckles and Shadow could feel something.

"There's an abundant amount of chaos energy coming from him." Shadow said.

"Yeah. I've never sensed it like this before." Knuckles said. "What kind of attack is that?"

"I don't know. But let's find out." Julie-Su said back.

It was ready to be unleashed. Super Optimus could feel it.

"It's time to light our darkest hour!"

He raised his arms over his head. And with two words, Super Optimus let loose the most powerful attack anyone had ever seen.

"CHAOS… … .. . ….. . LIGHT!"

It was called Chaos Light. It was a Chaos attack that not even Shadow could use. Only Super Optimus could. He learned it in his short time in the afterlife. But he would explain that later.

A huge white beam of Chaos energy bigger than the robot mode of Super Optimus. Titano went stiff. And then…contact. The beam tore right through Titano's chest and therefore also, his spark chamber. When the beam died down, so did the light in Titano's eyes. Megatron was fuming angry. But after what he just saw happen, he was also frightened now.

"We have been robbed of our ultimate victory!" He addressed his troops. "Decepticons retreat!"

Every single Decepticon who was still alive headed for the stars while Megatron yelled at him one last time.

"Blast you, Prime! Savor your victory while you can! You haven't seen the last of us! That's a promise!"

And keep true to that promise he would. As he took to the stars along with his brethren, Super Optimus noticed something Megatron said.

"Well how about that? He actually called me by name."

The other eleven knights then rejoined their leader and Super Arcee wrapped her arms around him kind of like Amy does all the time.

"You did it, Optimus!" she cried.

"We all did it.' Super Optimus corrected.

But then they heard a very loud noise. And when they looked, they saw Titano was starting to tip.

"Not just yet!" Super Jolt shouted. "That thing's gonna level the city if it falls!"

"Alright!" Super Optimus turned on his brain and faced his team once more. "Okay here…..wait. Where's Blurr and Trailbreaker?"

There were only ten out of twelve knights grouped together. Super Blurr and Super Trailbreaker were missing. But Super Sideswipe pointed them out. They were right underneath Titano.

"Sorry! But this city had been wrecked enough!" Super Blurr raised up his hands.

"No way he's getting through!" Super Trailbreaker said as he rose up his own hands.

Their two auras grew larger and brighter as the same kind of energy seemed to come off of the front of Titano.

"What are they doing?" Super Jazz wondered.

"Their using their power to hold Titano up." Super Optimus figured out. "Let's help them out."

The rest of them flew over and started to do the exact same thing as Super Blurr and Super Trailbreaker were doing. They were using their power to hold up the giant con. But in fact, they weren't holding him up, he was still falling.

"He's too heavy!" Super Jazz cried.

"I…I can't hold him up!" Super Jolt shouted.

"We're gonna get smashed along with the city!" Super Ratchet yelled.

"No! We are NOT gonna let that happen!" Super Blurr shouted. "Everyone listen to me! When you guys were on Cybertron it was hard for me to keep this world safe without you! Well we're all together now! And we are going to do this together!"

Super Trailbreaker smirked. His style was rubbing off on him. And now it was time to let the rest of these guys know exactly what kind of abilities they had in these forms.

"Everyone! Focus all your energy! Bring it forward!"

The hedgehog lowered his arms and he began to do just that. His aura exploded and his shine intensified. Super Blurr then reached for the inhibitor rings on his forearms and he took them off to let loose all his power.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S KICK IT UP!" he shouted as the energy began to flow through him.

Everyone else began to glow as well. And then their hands began to turn white. They just learned the most simple Chaos technique that was about to save Station Square. And all of them raised their hands and shot a blast of energy at Titano.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

All twelve of them shouted it at once. It was the power of twelve Chaos Controls all bundled into one. And it was necessary for this. The energy hit Titano dead on and then the white light enveloped his whole body. And then a few seconds later, he vanished.

On the ground, everyone saw Titano disappear. And they noticed that the AutoKnights were gone too.

"Where….where are they?" Amy asked looking up and around.

"I don't know." Blaze replied. "Blurr! Blurr, where are you?"

"Ironhide! Can you hear me?" Vector shouted.

Soon, almost everyone was calling the knight's name hoping to get some sort of response. But no matter how loud their voices got, they received no response at all. Chaos Control had gotten to them too and they were warped along with Titano. Where they went was beyond them.

But then right above them, a very bright white light started to shine out of nowhere. And then it grew brighter as all twelve AutoKnight came out of it and lowered themselves down to the ground.

Super Blurr had his rings in his hands and he put them back on his arms. And then Super Jetfire brought his comlink up to his mouth.

"Omega, fire when ready."

That's where he was. The knights Chaos Controlled Titano into space. His corpse was just floating there dangling in space. And Omega Supreme had a lock on him with every weapon he had ready to fire. And the giant red center beam was charged up.

"Omega barrage: fire."

The center beam launched along with every other weapon Omega Supreme had. And every single one of them hit. And in a few short seconds, Titano's body blew up and he was but a memory.

"Decepticon: Terminated."

The explosion was big enough to be seen from the ground in Station Square. And everyone down there was smiling as they watched the giant con blow to bits.

And then the golden glow that was coming from the twelve AutoKnights began to die down and their auras vanished. And then the natural colors of their hair, eyes, and suits returned to them. Trailbreaker's quills pointed down once more as his fur went to its traditional blue. Blurr's lashes on his head un-curved themselves and they went straight again. The eight wings on Optimus' back glowed and they all seemed to merge into one. And when the glowing stopped, it became his robe. And for the first time in four days, the familiar red and blue on Optimus' suit was clearly seen again.

"We won." Bumblebee said. "Holy crap! We won!"

Arcee jumped into his arms laughing and pretty much everyone else did the same. There were few who remained still. Those people being Shadow, Eggman, and Optimus. Optimus only took a look to his right. Where Ironhide was. The two of them were smiling at each other with the same looks in their eyes. Ten Ironhide took a few steps toward him. And Optimus thought she was going to hug him or something. But instead, this happened.

*SMACK!*

Everyone heard that loud smack and looked over at Optimus. Instead of feeling the warm embrace of her arms, he felt the force of Ironhide's right palm slapping the side of his face. And everyone's smiles faded away as Optimus rubbed his cheek.

"OW!" he shouted. "What was that for?"

Ironhide grabbed him by his arms and pulled him closer to her face. She looked a bit angry.

"The next time I tell you to take the shot, you take it. Okay?"

That was what she yelled right before Megatron killed him. She kept on telling him to take the shot. Gently, he grabbed her arms and stood up straight again.

"I think you know why I couldn't."

After the two of them stared into each other's eyes for a moment, they finally did what everyone was expecting them to do. They hugged each other tenderly.

"Please don't leave us again." Ironhide whispered.

Optimus chuckled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The two of them smiled at each other and then Jetfire approached him.

"I think it's best if you take over control of the team again." He said. "I tried to do it, Prime. But my place is the second in command."

Optimus got free of Ironhide's grip and stepped towards him.

"You did a fine job leading while I was gone." He said. "But was it really that hard for you guys without me?"

Jetfire gave a small laugh.

"We aren't the AutoKnights without you, Optimus."

Then the two of them shook hands. But it wasn't long before they just pulled the other one in and hugged each other.

"Man it's good to have you back!" Jetfire said.

And then Ironhide hugged them both. And soon every one of the knights ran in and jumped on Optimus for a big group hug. They all pretty much fell over on top of one another and they were all laughing. And who could blame them? One of their friends just came back from the dead. Saying they were happy would be a serious understatement. They were overjoyed to have him back. And he was overjoyed to be back.

"Well isn't that a sight?" Blaze said.

"Yep. They really are the greatest. Aren't they?" Amy said.

"Well I tip my hat to those guys." Antoine said. "Zey truly are heroes."

Heroes. That word…took on a new meaning today. It was re-defined months ago when Blurr first met all of them. It was so hard to believe that so much time had passed ever since then. First Blurr showed up at the Thorndyke's house, then the knights got stuck on Cybertron for months, Blurr became a father, and now the most recent act, Optimus Prime dies and comes back to life. And to top it off, all of them took on super forms and saved the world from a giant killer robot.

In the pile, he and Ironhide again caught each other's eyes. And then everyone got up one at a time. Patamon went up to Bumblebee's head and Gatomon hopped into Arcee's arms. It was then Eggman hopped into his Egg-Mobile with Decoe and Bocoe behind him.

"Leaving so soon, Eggman?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yes." Eggman replied. "And until you defeat those Decepticons once and for all, you won't be seeing me again."

"You mean you're taking a break from the evil for now?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes. Even Dr. Eggman needs to take some time to plot." Decoe said.

"Very true." Eggman agreed. "But know this. When the cons are all gone, you and I shall become sworn enemies, AutoKnights. All of you will. I still wish to conquer this world for myself. But I'll wait until Megatron no longer sees an interest in this planet or when you destroy him. Whichever comes first. So rest up, kiddies."

Eggman started up his Egg-Mobile.

"Dr. Eggman." Optimus called him.

Eggman and Optimus looked each other in the eyes. And Optimus gave a smirk.

"Thank you." Optimus finished.

Eggman didn't smile. He just nodded at the boy.

"Good luck, kid. You and your team are obviously going to need a lot of it."

With that said, Dr. Eggman flew off and then Optimus looked at everyone there.

"All of you performed greatly today. This just proves that other cultures from other worlds CAN co-exist in peace and fight together for it. Whether you're human…Mobian…or a Digimon, the meaning of the phrase, 'Til all are one', comes alive with every battle we fight together."

Trailbreaker and Blurr remembered they had the Allspark and the Matrix of Leadership with them. Blurr had the cube and Trailbreaker had the Matrix. The two of them reached into their suits and took them out.

"With every won battle, we get one step closer to having true prosperity. And I only hope that we keep up the strength to fight as valiantly as we all did today. Because if we do, then total victory will be here sooner than we think."

Right after Optimus finished saying those lines, the last phenomenon of the day began to transpire. The Matrix began to glow and float out of Trailbreaker's arms.

"What's happening?" the hedgehog asked.

Everyone eyed the Matrix as it seemed to be getting closer to Optimus. Just then, Teletraan and Nicole appeared before them.

"I can't believe this." Teletraan said. "I thought I would never be able to see this happen."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"The Matrix of Leadership chooses who shall be the next leader of all Autobots. The next 'Prime' to be exact." And then the Cybertronian A.I. looked and smiled at Optimus.

Just then, Optimus' spark chamber automatically opened. And then the chamber began to reshape itself so something else could fit in there.

"And now Optimus, it would appear the Matrix…has chosen you."

The Matrix plunged right into Optimus' chest and fit perfectly. A huge blue light shone from his chest and Optimus felt something new flowing through him. It felt like a large accumulation of…wisdom.

All the great leaders the Autobots had, they had to be very wise. All of their wisdom has gone into the entity that lies within the Matrix. And now it was his.

"Congratulations, Optimus. You are now officially, the last Prime." Teletraan said.

The last Prime. It sounded kind of strange for him to be the last of something. But whatever. Just as they got ready to leave, a helicopter from the news landed not far from them and then Scarlet Garcia hopped out with a microphone in her hand. And then her camera man followed her. They made their way over to the AutoKnights.

"We're rolling!" the camera man said.

"This is Scarlet Garcia for SSTV News. And I'm here live at the scene where the heroic AutoKnights along with Sonic's friends have just saved the day once more."

"Optimus, she's getting closer." Jetfire said thinking they should leave.

"It's okay." Optimus said. "It's time we became official. No more hiding. The people deserve to hear the voices of the AutoKnights."

And then Scarlet was standing right in front of the group of knights.

"So which one of you is the leader?"

Bumblebee and Jolt gave Optimus a push and he nodded at Scarlet.

"You just saved us all." Scarlet said. "What you did will put you in our debt forever. Do you have anything to say?"

Optimus nodded and then looked into the camera as Scarlet held the microphone up to his mouth.

"Yeah. To all of those out there listening to this, just know that the AutoKnights will always be here to protect not only this city, but the whole world from the tyranny of the Decepticon invaders."

"Damn straight!" Ratchet came over and got in the camera with Optimus.

But Optimus pushed him out of the way and then said this.

"Now I just have four more words to say. And you all might wanna stand back for this."

Everyone did as Optimus told and took a few steps back. And then Optimus smirked as he looked down the street and pointed down it.

"AutoKnights…. .. … . .. . transform and rollout!"

Optimus literally jumped and dove for the ground. But as he did, his suit smoothly transformed and then he rolled away in his Peterbilt 379 truck mode as Vector, Mighty, and Espio hopped in.

All the other AutoKnights then took on their vehicle forms and their passengers loaded up. Tails got back into the X-Tornado and flew it right next to Jetfire. And soon Scarlet was the only one in the street.

All twelve AutoKnights drove their way back to the Thorndyke manor where everyone else was. The battle was won but there were still a few more things that needed to be taken care of.


	53. Welcome Back

**Me: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow.**

**Knuckles: Aw come on. Are you still hurting?**

**Me: Hmmm. Am I still in pain after Trevor possessed my body and let all of you go to town on me at once? Let me think. YEAH!**

**Tai: How many times do we have to say we're sorry?**

**Me: You could say it as many times as you want to. It won't relive me of the extraordinary amount of pain my whole body is feeling.**

**Takamon: I think I know what you need.**

**Me: What I need, Takamon, is a whole bottle of pain killers and ice on my head.**

**Takamon: No. I think someone needs to go down to the basement.**

**(Everyone gasps)**

**Sonic: The basement?**

**Shadow: We haven't been down there in so long.**

**Trevor: Guys, I almost got busted a few months ago for that stuff.**

**Takamon: I took precautions. I got a prescription.**

**(Takamon hands me a paper that's his prescription)**

**Me: Well then. I guess if it's for medical purposes, let's get on down there! I only own my OC's and the plot. Enjoy!**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 53: Welcome Back**

Now that Station Square was finally rid of the Decepticons, the people who worked there immediately got to work on re-building al that was damaged in the past few days. But over in Washington DC, there was a certain someone who had to make an announcement to the world. Luckily, all the electronic billboard screens remained unscratched and totally operational. And all of them along with every single television in the vicinity of the broadcast fuzzed on and an image of the president of the U.S. came on. He was sitting behind his desk.

"My fellow Americans, today we all witnessed one of the most horrific attacks we could ever see. Station Square fell under attack from the same breed of alien robots that have been trying to invade us for the past months now. The damages done to the city were substantial. But it should not take long to get the city beck up and thriving the way it was. But today proves that we are not alone out there after all. And the threat to this country, and the whole world together, is a lot bigger than we thought.

But thankfully, this very threat has heroes who stand up and protect us all. They may be young, but they have proven to us that fighting back is possible against these…Decepticons. We are forever in their debt for the protection and fighting they do for us each day. So...from everyone in this country and the world over….we thank you, AutoKnights."

The world was in a state of celebration and partying. The AutoKnights had done what they do best only this time on an even greater scale. The whole world knew this time. And the knights themselves had no idea. But as for them, they were just happy to have Optimus back with them and in charge. Jetfire was especially happy. He wasn't meant to lead this team. His rightful place was the second in command. He knew that and he was okay with it.

As they approached the front gate to the Thorndyke mansion, they noticed that they were all driving by hordes of cheering people across both sides of the street. And then when they turned into the driveway of the mansion, they found everyone else who lived there waiting outside for them. And then all twelve vehicles came to a stop and let everyone out. And then the cheering started up again after all of them transformed into their human modes.

The twelve of them turned back around and viewed the people behind the gate. And as a group, all of them smiled and then they waved at them like they were celebrities or something. As of twenty minutes ago, they officially became celebrities the world over. All of their friends and families around the world were so proud of every last stinkin one of them.

After a few more waves from the knights, they all retreated back inside the house. And once the doors were closed, all twelve of them powered down. And for the first time in four days, Optimus Prime became Trevor Bauer once more. And as soon as he was done powering down, the greetings came.

"It's good to see you again, Trevor." Chuck said.

Trevor nodded and shook his hand as Amy gave Sonic back his gloves.

"It's good to be alive again."

But then the stone of Trevor's ring began to glow. But he wasn't transforming. Out of his stone came a small white ball and it floated up to his neck. And then the small ball began to grow some sort of string out of it and it wrapped around Trevor's neck. And then the thing stopped glowing. Noe everyone understood what it was when they got a good look at it. It was a necklace with a thin metal chain and a mini sized polished chrome charm resembling the Matrix of Leadership. Since the ring was the power of the AutoKnights, apparently Trevor's new necklace was going to be the equivalent to the Matrix of Leadership.

"I know I'm not related to any of you guys. But…I am so proud of every one of you." Chuck said. "You worked as a true team out there and you all were amazing."

Tai stepped forward and put his hand on Trevor's shoulder.

"It's because we had a good leader." He said.

"That's not just it." Chuck said. "Every single one of you has your own unique abilities and style of fighting. And only when you all put every single one of those forces together is when you win. It doesn't matter if Trevor wasn't the one who died. If it were any other one of you, you would be lost. That's because you all work best when you are all together."

Trevor had to agree. As powerful as he was, he wasn't the center of this team. No one was.

"I have just as much power as any of you do." Trevor explained to his team. "Just remember that."

Everyone of them nodded. And then Ella stepped forward and handed Emma back to Blaze.

"It looks like somebody is hungry." Blaze said noticing the look on her daughter's face.

Trevor looked at Emma and kneeled down so he could see her. And then Blaze smiled at him.

"Look, Emma. Uncle Trevor is back." Blaze said.

Emma then looked and gave a very big smile at Trevor. And Trevor just had to smile back at her. Everyone did. Emma was a cute baby. Mina then went over and patted the young one's head.

"Come to think of it, I'm a bit hungry too." Violet said. "I think we all are considering we haven't eaten that much in the past four days."

All the knights agreed with what she said. And then Ella looked at them.

"I thought you might be hungry. I made you all some food. Come to the dining room." Ella said.

Everyone followed Ella to the dining room to get their grub on. But Violet found her arm caught by Trevor's hand.

"Hold up. I need to talk to you alone."

Violet almost gasped when he said that. Why would he want to talk to her alone? There was only one possible explanation for as to why. Was this it? Was he finally going to say what he tried to say when he died? There was only one way to find out.

She stayed in place and no one noticed that they stayed in place. Then when the door to the dining room closed, Violet spoke first.

"So….what's on your mind?" she asked.

Trevor just wanted to come out and say she was the one on his mind day in and day out. But he had to ease into it.

"Well….there's something I really need to tell you, Violet." Trevor started. "And I want to get it off my chest right now because the last time I tried to say it, I died on you."

Violet strutted over and took a seat on the couch. But Trevor stayed put. Both of them were pretty sure that the other knew what was about to happen. But for some reason, they decided to play it out.

"I do remember the word, 'I'. And then it was followed by the syllable 'luh'." Violet said.

Trevor smirked and then he slowly walked over to her. It wasn't exactly the way he had in mind, but the three words escaped his mouth.

"Quick hypothetical." Trevor said. "If what I was going to say was a three word sentence, and the last two words were 'love' and 'you', what would you have done?"

Violet chuckled and gave her answer. But in a way, Trevor said that he loved her.

"Well…I would have cried even harder because you died two seconds later."

Trevor chuckled as well and then he sat down next to her.

"Okay." He said as his smile faded. "Now…what if I didn't die? And I said those words to you. What would you have done?"

Violet's smile faded too. This just went serious. And it was time to let it all out. It had already been too long.

"Trevor, you're the best friend I've ever had. But, for the past months I've been having these feelings for you. And as much as I tried to deny them, my heart wouldn't let me. They were just too strong for me to let go."

Her words were the truth. It could be told by the tender tone in her voice.

"But, I guess I never told you because I was afraid I wouldn't know what to do. You know. Being in a relationship."

"And you think I of all people would?" Trevor retorted. "Violet, I'm a lot of things. Leader, friend, robot ass kicker, but when it comes to romance and stuff like that, I'm completely clueless."

Violet smiled at him.

"I guess even the great Trevor Bauer has flaws."

"Everyone has flaws, Violet."

"Wow. I guess neither of us knows a lot about dating and stuff."

And then Trevor moved in closer to her.

"Well….maybe we could learn together."

Violet's eyes got a bit bigger when she heard that. But then Trevor had a few more words to say.

"Violet, when I was dead, I saw my family up there." He explained. "I met my mother for the first time. I got to say hello to my father again. And…I finally got to hug Amber again. All of them said they were so proud of me."

Violet smiled again at this. Trevor got to see his family again.

"But…we all knew that I wasn't supposed to be there yet." He went on. "Violet, as much as I want to be with my family, I want to be here more. I'm needed here….and I want to be with you. My family can wait. But I saw that you couldn't."

Okay. Now she was pretty sure. THIS was it.

"Violet, I love you. I have for a long time now. That's why I couldn't take the shot. I couldn't risk you getting hurt because I cared about you way too much to let that happen."

It was her turn now.

"I understand." She muttered. "And…if I were to learn about…how to be with someone…or how to be romantic…I really want to do that stuff with you. Because I love YOU."

Trevor smiled when he heard her say that. All that fear and it was for nothing. And if TK and Kari could do it in the middle of a war, they could too.

"So…what now?" Trevor asked.

Violet giggled and then she got her face to move in closer to his.

"I think we both know the answer to that one." She whispered.

Trevor smirked at her answer. And then their faces got closer and closer. Until finally…. …. .. . . . . ….. … ….. … …. …. Violet turned her head invisible teasing him with a giggle.

"Okay. That's not cool." Trevor stated.

Laughing again, Violet made her head re-appear.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." And then she wanted joking time to be over. "Take two."

Once again, their eyes locked onto each other's and they seemed to get even bigger as they got closer. Then both pairs slowly closed and then….. . …. … …. ….. …. .. ….. … ..contact.

Their eyes closed, their lips brushed against each other's, and thus began a new relationship within the AutoKnight team. Trevor and Violet couldn't believe it. To them, it felt so right. What they were doing right now just felt right. And they liked the way it felt. It might have only been their first kiss, but they were making it last a long time. They wanted to be a kiss to remember.

The two of them never thought anything like this was even possible for them. Violet used to think she was destined to be alone and without anyone. Trevor thought he would never experience love at this magnitude. But yet, here they are on a couch connecting their lips to each other's.

But there was something they had no idea about. The door to the dining room was cracked open. And peeking through it to get a better look, was a certain pink hedgehog along with a certain golden skinned Digimon. And as soon as they saw them kiss, the two of them just looked at each other completely surprised and happy for the new couple.

And behind them was everyone else at the table.

"Hey come on, you two. Update. What's happening?" TK asked.

Takamon and Amy looked back and Tak gave the hedgehog the honors. Amy smiled, held up her two hands, extended her two pointer fingers, and then she touched them together signaling the two knights had made contact.

"It's about friggin time." Steve said with a smile.

"Trevor and Violet together. This is gonna be awesome." Fry said.

"Well good for them." Kari said. "I think they're good for each other."

"Of course. Those two are the very first two AutoKnights. They know each other the best." Takamon added.

"I guess that makes Henry the only knight who's single." Rika pointed out.

"And I like it that way." Henry pointed out. "I'll find a girl someday. Can't we just be happy for Trevor and Violet right now?"

Everyone agreed to that as Amy and Takamon seated themselves and then a few minutes later, Trevor and Violet themselves came into the room. And as soon as they entered, everyone clapped their hands for them and they immediately knew why.

"I take it you enjoyed the show?" Violet asked.

Everyone nodded their heads and then everyone began to chat for the next half four all the way through an early dinner. Afterwards, they moved their talking to outside in the family room. But then after all the happy stuff, Chris pointed out something.

"So now that you guys are all together and Megatron is defeated….does that mean….you're going to leave?" He asked with a frown.

Everyone had completely forgotten about that. Even though the AutoKnight team was strong, they were still not whole. There were just twelve of them. And there were thirteen rings. There was one more left to find. And they couldn't do that if they stayed in Station Square. Every single one of them frowned as they all thought of this.

"That's right. Isn't there one more ring for you guys to find?" Shadow asked.

"I'm afraid so." TK said. "That last ring is still out there."

"And we have to find it so we can complete this team and finally end this war." Henry added.

"But…when do you have to leave?" Tails asked not ready to see Sonic go just yet.

"Probably soon." Tai said.

*DING DONG*

The doorbell was able to take them out of their conversation.

"I got it." Steve got up and went for the door giving Tanaka a break.

As he did the conversation was put on hold. From a distance, none of them could make out what Steve or the person at the door was saying. But after twenty or so seconds, Steve left the door opened and then walked back to the group with a confused face.

"Um….door's for you, Trev." He said.

Someone was there to see Trevor? That got everyone confused now. Trevor didn't live there. How would anyone even know he was there to begin with?

Wanting to find out, Trevor got up and went to the door. It was a man dressed in a nice business suit and tie. As soon as he saw Trevor, he smiled and fell to his knee in front of him. And that got Trevor a little weirded out.

"Um…can I help you?" Trevor asked.

"You're him aren't you? You're Optimus Prime." The man said.

Oh. He wasn't asking for Trevor Bauer. He was looking for Optimus Prime. Now it made sense. But still, the guy was bowing to him. That was strange.

"Y-yeah. I'm Optimus Prime." He said. "What do you want?"

"I've come here to deliver this to you personally, sir." The man lifted up his right arm and in his hand was an envelope.

Trevor took the envelope and looked at it closely. But then the man stood up.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us." The man said.

"Um…no problem." Trevor said. "Uh….just…don't bow to me anymore. It's creepy."

With that, Trevor went behind the door and closed it. Then he walked back to the group looking at the envelope.

"Whatchya got there, Trev?" Bunnie asked.

"Not sure."

Trevor opened up the envelope to find out exactly what it was. He took out a single piece of paper from the envelope and he saw a familiar seal on the front.

"It's a letter. From the President of the United States."

That got everyone interested in what was written in said letter. Trevor unfolded it, sat down, and began to read.

"To Optimus Prime and all AutoKnights,

Your services seen on this day were an unforgettable sight. You have proven today that other worlds and other cultures can fight together for one world and one common cause. The leaders of this world and their people send their deepest gratitude.

And as a way of saying thank you, I am personally inviting every single one of you to a celebration ball in Washington DC to celebrate this victory. Bring as many friends as you want and dress nice. I hope to see you there and once again, thank you for all you have done.

Signed the President of the United States."

It was a thank you note and a party invitation in one letter. And everyone seemed to like that.

"A party in DC? Oh we HAVE to go to that." Fry said.

"But I thought you had to leave." Mighty said.

"Well we didn't mean right this second." Steve said. "When's the party, Trev?"

Trevor looked down the letter. The details of the party were enclosed.

"It's two days from now and it starts at 5:30 PM."

And then Trevor made another decision for his team.

"I know we all have a job to do, but how about this? We stay here until after the party. The next morning afterwards is when we leave. Does that sound agreeable?"

Everyone found it hard to find an argument for that. They get to spend a little bit more time with the friends they've gotten to know very well. And a few of them had been there for a long time. They weren't ready to leave just yet.

"I can agree to that." Takamon said. "All in favor?"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Then I guess it's settled." Violet said. "I guess we better get some nice clothes out."

"Actually I already have an idea for that." Kari said. "But I'm gonna need to borrow everyone's AutoKnight rings."

**XXX**

**(Two days later)**

Washington DC. Capital of the country, home to the most powerful man of the United States of America, and the stronghold of the country's democracy. And soon, it was about to become a city of celebration. The party was going to be in the White House. And already the press was all over it. The tables were set, the food was cooked, beverages were ready, but they made sure it was non-alcoholic because everyone was aware that most of the AutoKnights could not drink yet. Only Fry could. He would just have to show his ID to get his buzz on. The President himself was in the oval office.

**(The President used here is the one from Sonic X)**

As he sat at his desk, all he was doing was waiting for the guests of honor to arrive. This world was just full of heroes in his opinion. First Sonic came here and now the AutoKnights are in. And Sonic is one of them now. One of his aides came through the door of the office to speak with him.

"The party is ready for you, Mr. President." She said.

He stood up out of his chair.

"Good. Now what about the AutoKnights?"

"They've just been cleared through the second checkpoint. They should be pulling up in ten minutes."

"Excellent."

The back room of the White House was a lot bigger than the other ones in the house. And it had been decorated for a party. In fact, a lot of the world leaders decided to come here to meet the heroes. The Prime Minister of Japan, the President of France and Italy, a lot more of them were there. And then it came time.

"Mr. President, they just pulled up in front." The aide said.

The US President got up and then he made his way out to the front of the White House. All of the press made their way out with him and then all twelve AutoKnights rolled up in their vehicle modes. The pictures then commenced and flashes were everywhere. All of their doors opened up and everyone got out. And I mean EVERYONE.

Everyone that the AutoKnights became friends with decided to throw on their nice clothes and go to the party. Even Knuckles and the Chaotix tagged along. Every single guy was wearing a black tuxedo top but no pants. GK was the only one wearing pants. And for some reason he actually thought he was gonna get some action tonight. Knuckles on the other hand was wearing tan clothes with green triangle décor that his echidna tribe used to wear. And he was wearing similar boots. Julie-Su was wearing a dress similar in that style. And of course the girls all had dresses with most of them wearing ones that go with their color scheme. Cosmo was wearing green, Amy had on red, Sally had light blue, Bunnie had purple and grey, Blaze had on orange, Saffron had yellow, Mina's dress was black with a purple stripe going up the center, and Cream was wearing pink. Even little baby Emma was dressed in this cute little dress that Vanilla was nice enough to knit for her. Gatomon decided not to dress up. But Patamon had on a black bowtie.

And for the first time ever in both of their lives, Shadow and Rouge had on formal clothes. Rouge was wearing a long flowing black dress and had on a diamond necklace and smaller diamond earrings. She was also wearing no gloves tonight. And Shadow had on a full black tux, pants and all. But he retained his hover shoes.

After the press got in enough pictures of the Mobians, it was time for them to shift because one by one, each of the AutoKnights transformed from vehicle mode into their suit mode. But something was very different about their suits.

Instead of being hero suits with robes, they had been temporarily altered. The only thing that remained the same was the paint schemes and the braces on their upper arms and legs. And Blurr still had his golden inhibitor rings on his forearms. And Jetfire and Jazz had their goggles. But as for their suits, the guys' suits were all changed into full on tuxedos with bowties on everything. And the girls all had on long flowing dresses with long black gloves. It was Arcee's idea. Even Trailbreaker being his hedgehog self actually found the suit comfortable.

For all of them, their AutoKnight insignias had been moved to the back of their clothes.

As soon as all of them transformed, the pictures began again like a frenzy. All twelve of them stood together and smiled for the cameras. And then the President walked forward and smiled at the knight wearing the red and blue flaming tux.

"Optimus Prime, it's a privilege to meet you in person." He said as he extended out his hand.

Optimus smiled and shook the President's hand.

"Likewise, sir." The leader said.

The President nodded at him and then looked at the rest of the AutoKnights. They were all so young. But they were much braver than most soldiers in the army. Well…Sideswipe was 29 but he was still part of the team.

"All of you have performed greatly for us." He said. "I can't even begin to thank you all for your valor."

"Just doing what we were meant to do, sir." Bumblebee said.

The President nodded again and then stepped aside.

"Please come in. The party has now started."

All of them walked up and entered the halls of the White House as the President led them to the back of the house. As he did, Trailbreaker walked up next to Arcee.

"I gotta admit, Arcee. Re-formatting our AutoKnight suits into formal wear was a nice touch." The hedgehog pointed out as he adjusted his bowtie.

Arcee giggled at the compliment as she looked at her own dress.

"Thanks. I really should thank Teletraan and Nicole for helping me. It took forever to get these right." She pointed out.

"THIS is the only dress I will ever voluntarily wear." Chromia said.

"Because you can make a gun come out of it. Right?" Jazz knew her girlfriend very well.

Chromia chuckled and grabbed his hand. And he immediately blushed at that.

"You're damn right I can make a gun out of this." She said.

"But gunslinger has the biggest." Ratchet said.

"Damn right I do." Ironhide agreed.

After seeing her new barrage mode when she was Super Ironhide, everyone had to agree. Ironhide was officially a gun nut. And for Ironhide herself, it was hard to believe. Before she was a night she was just a super powered girl who rarely saw any big action. She would have never thought she would be a big part of a team so grand. And now she was involved with the leader of said team.

But on a completely unrelated subject, GK was busy staring at a certain bat. That dress Rouge was in was showing off an extraordinary amount of cleavage and he just couldn't take his off of it. In fact, so was Vector and almost every Mobian who was a guy. But then, Shadow noticed the direction GK's eyes were pointed at. And then the dark hedgehog proceeded to give the green Digimon a glare so evil GK's private area died down. So did all the other ones.

Finally, the President showed them the door that led into the party room of the White House. And then he went through it first and the knights followed him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to introduce to all of you, the new superheroes of the world, the AutoKnights."

Everyone in that room applauded the twelve knights and their friends as the President stepped out of the way to let everyone get a good look at them. Ironhide waved her hand a bit and then Optimus leaned towards her.

"Being a hero back in our time, I'm pretty sure you're used to things like this." He said.

Ironhide shook her head.

"Not really. Back then, I was very antisocial. But now I'm not."

And then Ironhide took Optimus' hand and the two of them interlocked their fingers.

"By the way, this does NOT count as our first date." Ironhide added.

Optimus chuckled. "Noted."

And then Optimus reached to Ironhide's head and pulled out her head band and then half of Violet's face was covered by her long bluish black hair.

"That really goes with that dress." Optimus said.

It was probably a good thing he did that, because now Optimus couldn't see her blushing behind her hair covering her face. The both of them smiled at each other and then they redirected their smiled to the crowd as they walked all the way in the room and took a look around.

"This is awesome." GK said.

"In total agreement, featherhead." Blurr added. "What do you think, sweetie?"

"It's nice. Emma sure likes it. Don't you honey?" Blaze and Blurr looked at their daughter together.

"Ba ba ba!" Was how Emma replied.

Everyone who heard gave a chuckle at Emma's baby talk and then they all began to linger. For the first hour of the party, everyone just talked either amongst themselves, or with some of the guests of the party. Team Lash somehow got to talking with the Prime Minister of Japan about how he would pay handsomely of they lent him some of their weapon designs. But they said no explaining that no good would come from the whole world having weapons that strong. The Prime Minister understood but he left the offer open.

Team Recon and Jazz ended up telling war stories to some of the attendees like they were old people or something. Ratchet asked the President if there was going to be a certain CIA agent at the party tonight. He was of course asking about his father, Stan Smith. But the President said no. But yesterday, Ratchet's father did call the White House asking if he could be there. Then he was assigned to something else. But he did ask the President to tell Ratchet that he and his whole family watched him fight and that he loved him. That made Ratchet very happy.

The Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix all talked amongst themselves. Vector began to gloat that he had gotten in more Decepticon kills than any of them. Not including the knights themselves.

"You think you got in most of the kills?" Julie-Su argued. "All you did was whip your tail around and trip them all. And then someone else came in and finished them off."

"Oh? And how many kills did you get in?" Vector asked back.

"I actually got in quite a few with that shotgun Ironhide gave me." Julie-Su replied.

That shotgun was Julie-Su's new signature weapon. It was stronger, heavier, and more dangerous. But before they could argue on, Blurr, Blaze, and Trailbreaker walked over.

"Guys, check this out." Blaze pointed over to the buffet table.

And it was there they all saw GK doing what he did best. Hit on some random hot girl.

"Of course he is." Mina said. "I actually dated that guy."

"Girl, you're probably gonna be that guys only girlfriend." Amy pointed out.

"Aw man look at that girl's face." Blurr said.

Everyone took notice at the girl's face. She wasn't smiling. Her mouth was flat and her eyes were narrow.

"Hoo boy. This isn't gonna end well." Bunnie said.

"Ten bucks says it's a slap to the face." Shadow was calling out the method the girl would use to blow GK off.

And more than one person wanted to get in on this.

"I'm in for kick to the nuts." Blurr said.

"No way. That's a punch to the stomach look. I'd know it anywhere." Rouge said. "I'm in."

"Any other takers?" Shadow asked.

Trailbreaker put his money on stomp on his foot. Amy said kick to the leg. Antoine put his bet on splashing her drink in his face. Vector had his money on the girl just walking off. And Mighty actually put his money on GK actually getting the girl. And that was it. So then all of them began to watch GK interact with the woman. They couldn't hear him from a distance, but everyone could tell he was trying out some lame cliché line to pick the girl up. And then GK pointed to the girl, and then back at him. And then came what everyone was waiting for. The woman's reaction. And this is what she did. She placed her drink down, looked down at GK, and stomped on his foot. GK gave a small shriek in pain as the woman walked away.

Trailbreaker was the grand winner of the bet. Everyone groaned as the ones who gambled each paid him the right amount of money. So the hedgehog won a total of seventy bucks. Then he looked over at Amy.

"Hey, I'll use this money for a really awesome date. How about that?" he asked.

Amy actually frowned when she heard that.

"But…you're leaving tomorrow morning. So we won't be able to go on a date."

That made Trailbreaker frown too. By this time tomorrow, the knights would be long gone on their way to find the final ring. Blaze looked over at the two hedgehogs with a very interesting look on her face as if she was thinking of something. But we'll get into that later.

As the sun went down and the sky went black and filled with stars, everyone grabbed a plate, served themselves with various kinds of food, and sat down at a special reserved table just for them. It was an extra long table so everyone could fit in it. And as they all sat down, the conversations started up again.

"You know, even though a whole lot of crazy and horrible stuff happened over the past few months, this whole thing turned out to be one hell of an adventure." Trailbreaker said.

Blurr nodded agreeing with the hedgehog.

"Yeah I know. Which makes it a shame that we're still one AutoKnight short of a full team." Blurr added.

"You know what?" Bumblebee said. "This was a great adventure. And yes it is kind of upsetting that we still haven't got all of our team members so we could do it all together. But I bet you anything that when we do find the final ring, the next adventure will be even greater. The more this team grows, the more awesome the adventures get. I've noticed that over time."

What Bumblebee said was entirely true in everyone's thoughts. The team started at just two back in the mid-sixties, and then they time traveled to this time and then the real adventure began. And this one was the newest one for the book. And the next one was probably gonna be a doozy too. Trailbreaker raised his glass.

"Hey. Here's to adventure." He was making a toast.

Optimus nodded and brought up his own glass.

"To adventure."

Ironhide did the same. "To adventure."

One by one, each person at that table raised up their glasses and uttered the same two words. After they were all raised, everyone took a sip of what they were drinking. And then the small talk started back up again.

"So where do you think the next ring is gonna be?" Vector asked.

"Who knows?" Jetfire replied. "As far as we know it could be at the North Pole or someplace like that."

"But every place we've gone to has been an awesome place. Maybe we'll go to Paris next. I'd love to go there." Arcee said.

"Paris? If we end up going to a tourist spot next, I personally wouldn't mind it being somewhere in Italy. Preferably Rome." Gatomon said.

"Rome Italy? Why would you want to go there?" Patamon asked.

"Mr. Tanaka and Topaz went there for their honeymoon and they said it was unbelievable." Gatomon replied.

"Wherever we end up, let's just hope we don't have a repeat performance of what happened in Shinjuku. Remember the crazed fans?" Sideswipe asked.

The first seven AutoKnights, which included Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Sideswipe all grimaced at that horrible memory. Being chased down the streets by crazy fans was not a very fun experience.

"Well….I think we all agree to that, Fry." Bumblebee said. "But I think we're gonna be doing quite a bit of fan running."

"Hey gunslinger? You think you can whip us up some custom pepper spray?" Chromia joked.

Ironhide laughed a bit and then she gave her response.

"Yeah. AutoKnight Pepper Spray. Made with Energon."

Everyone laughed at the joke and then a weird flash of light from behind caused them all to look out the window.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Tails shouted as he pointed.

All in the sky near the White House, fireworks of multiple colors began to explode making the stars look dim. Everyone got up and made their way outside to get a better look at the firework show.

But then Blurr got to thinking. If only there was some live music here. And he immediately had a song in mind. Making sure everyone else didn't notice, he grabbed GK, Trailbreaker, Mina, and Vector and walked away. Everyone else was too busy looking at the firework show.

"This is just amazing." Mina said.

"Girl, I could do better than that with one hand behind my back." Blaze remarked. "But I guess it's alright."

Everyone chuckled at that comment and then they heard very strange music coming as if it were from a synthesized keyboard. And then a spotlight came out of nowhere and it shone to the left. Blurr and Trailbreaker used their super speed to put together a small stage. Vector was on the drums, GK had his bass, Blurr had a microphone stand in his hands with the mike attached to it, Trailbreaker had an electric guitar, and Mina was the one playing the keyboard.

**(BGM; Dreams; By Van Halen)**

All four instruments began to play at once and everyone gathered at the front of the stage. Blurr and the others had done a lot of musical numbers. But none of the other knights had never seen them. But they DID watch them perform Thriller on Halloween. So Blurr was giving them a live performance. And the song fitted well in his opinion.

**Blurr:**

**World turns black and white  
Pictures in an empty room  
Your love starts fallin' down  
Better change your tune  
Yeah, you reach for the golden ring  
Reach for the sky  
Baby, just spread your wings**

The fireworks exploded behind him as everyone started to cheer for the ones on stage rockin out.

**We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind**

Blurr then looked over at Mina."Take it, songoose!"

And she gladly did.

**Mina:**

**Run, run, run away  
Like a train runnin' off the track  
Got the truth bein' left behind  
Falls between the cracks  
Standin' on broken dreams  
Never losin' sight! AH!  
Well just spread your wings**

**We'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
We'll get higher and higher  
Leave it all behind**

The night was slowly becoming one that everyone would remember. And the knights themselves were enjoying every bit of it. Because they knew it wouldn't be long before they would have to arm themselves once more for battle. But for now, they were just gonna enjoy the two shows. The music and firework show. Blurr took the next lines and then kneeled down on the stage to look at his wife and daughter who were both smiling at him.

**Blurr:**

**So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of**

And then the whole place got rocked by an awesome guitar solo from Trailbreaker that sounded almost like he was Eddie Van Halen. Or rather, "Eddie Van Hedgehog." That hedgehog was gonna be a real asset to the AutoKnight team. Not only with his speed, but also with his never give up attitude. The team needed a guy with that. And Breaker was the one who had it. As he smiled at Amy, Blurr took it away with his voice again.

**Yeah, we'll get higher and higher  
Straight up we'll climb  
Higher and higher  
Leave it all behind  
Oh, we'll get higher and higher  
Who knows what we'll find?  
**

Blaze lit up her hand that wasn't holding Emma and shot some of her own fireworks into the sky. Something which made the crown even louder. Although the world leaders who were attending this party were not usually used to this kind of thing, they were tonight. Because they were all jumping up and down to the sweet sound of rock and roll playing in the backyard of the White House.

**So baby dry your eyes  
Save all the tears you've cried  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
Oh baby, we belong in a world that must be strong  
Oh, that's what dreams are made of  
**

As Trailbreaker started up another guitar solo, Optimus looked to his left and Ironhide looked to her right. Their eyes locked again and then the two of them kissed each other long, hard, and good. That kiss lasted until the song ended.

**And in the end on dreams we will depend  
'Cause that's what love is made of**

Mina played the finishing notes on her keyboard and then the five on stage stood up and took their bow.

"YEAH! SUGAH-KNIGHT, YOU ROCK!" Bunnie screamed.

The press was going to have a field day with a story like this. And it was perfect timing. Because when Mina played the last key, the firework show ended. Everyone gave their very loud applause for the people playing on stage as they made their way off of it and back into the crowd. A couple of people even asked for their autographs. But not Vector's which made him kind of mad. But no one really cared. Julie-Su just laughed at him.

A few hours later, the party ended and the guest count began to slowly decrease. And then it came time for the knights to leave as well. The whole group left at once and the knights just rolled on back to Station Square in vehicle mode. The next morning was gonna be very emotional for all of them.

Well…maybe not for Shadow. He's never emotional. Unless that emotion is anger.

**XXX**

**Me: Alright. The next chapter is the final chapter. I hope everyone's ready for it. I know I sure am. I've been working on this story for almost a year. Man that's long. But still, It's time for number seven. So until the next chapter, peace bitches.**


	54. Onwards to Adventure

**Me: I can't believe it. It's finally here.**

**Takamon: This is the final chapter of the best one yet.**

**Sonic: It ran for months, but it's time to put it to bed now.**

**Kari: I agree. It's time for number seven. Wherever it's gonna take place.**

**Me: And I shall reveal that in time. But I think it's safe for me to assume that this was my greatest creation ever.**

**Trevor: In total agreement. But to avoid all the emotion of all the cast members, I suggest we get this thing rolling.**

**Me: You know what? You're right, Trevor. It's time to finish this. As everyone knows, I only own Trevor Bauer, Takamon, GK, Blaze, and little baby Emma.**

**Emma: BA BA DA MA BA!**

**Me: What did she say?**

**Blaze: She said the first one to joke about that will get their retinas burned out.**

**GK: Now THAT is great parenting.**

**Takamon: Thank you.**

**Me: And to think I created you guys. Oh well. Everyone, please enjoy the final chapter of the AutoKnights 6 Knights of Chaos.**

**The AutoKnights VI: Knights of Chaos**

**Chapter 54: Onwards to Adventure**

**(Thorndyke Manor; 7:00 AM)**

Emotion was high early that morning. It was high for almost everyone. And every single person that the AutoKnights became friends with showed up to say their goodbyes as they departed for the next ring's location. All of them met down in the Teletraan chamber of the AutoKnight's house. Teletraan's lynx form and Nicole's projected together.

None of them wanted this to end. But it was time for them to leave just like they always did. But the killer of it was, Sonic was going with them. So not only were they saying goodbye to the AutoKnights, some were saying goodbye to a really great person to be around. GK and Blaze were gonna go too and therefore, so was little Emma. The two Digimon packed up enough stuff so they would be set. And GK even had his suit packed.

And Sonic didn't want to leave either. Tails was going to miss him so much. And the hedgehog was gonna miss his little brother. But as for Amy, before anyone even said anything she was already in tears. This was going to be extremely hard for her to see. She had just recently gotten involved with Sonic and now he was leaving for who knows where. It was going to kill her on the inside.

And Takamon, these past few months brought him so much. New powers, new friends, he got his wife and best friend back, and now he was even a father. And it all happened right here in Station Square. So this was gonna be harder for him than most of the other knights.

Teletraan began to scan the world for another ring signal as the two groups, the knights and the ones staying behind, all looked at each other.

"I don't have enough words in me to express how grateful we all are for everyone's help." Trevor said.

"It was a real honor to fight with you, Trevor." Sally said. "We just hope one day we'll be able to do it again."

Trevor and Sally then shook hands with each other and smiled at one another.

"I hope so too, Sally."

"Guys I found it." Teletraan called.

Everyone looked over at Teletraan's giant screen. He found the ring. And it seemed to be all the way out in the middle of the ocean. But it was on a landmass. There was a red dot bleeping over the signal.

And everyone's eyes widened at what landmass they knew it to be.

"Hawaii?" Violet said. "We're going to Hawaii?"

"OH HELL YES!" Fry shouted. "I AM GETTING A TAN!"

"You mean…it's surrounded by water?" Sonic asked timid of H2O.

"Don't worry, Sonic." Kari said. "Sure there's a lot of water. But the islands are paradise."

Sonic actually wanted to go there now. He had never been to Hawaii before. It was too far away and he couldn't run on water. Well…actually he could. He and Takamon were fast enough to do that with their super speed. But the distance was too great.

Just as the chatter began to rise up again, Teletraan's and Nicole's faces went strange.

"What?" Nicole muttered as she viewed the screen.

"That…can't be right." Teletraan muttered.

"What can't be right, Teletraan?" Rika asked.

Teletraan and Nicole looked back at the group.

"I'm getting a signal not from one ring in that area…but TWO rings." He answered.

Everyone thought he misspoke. Two rings? How is that even possible? Hot Rod said there were only thirteen. And if there were two being tracked right now, that makes it fourteen. One too many.

"Hot Rod said to me there were only thirteen rings." Trevor said. "Are you sure you don't have a glitch or anything?"

"I'm fine, Trevor." Teletraan responded. "And these readings although hard to believe are absolutely correct. There are two rings on that island. Hot Rod must have miscounted."

So not only were the AutoKnights going to Hawaii, but now they had to track down two rings in total. It was gonna be hard enough tracking one.

"Maybe it'll be better with fourteen." Mighty tried to lighten the mood. "Thirteen is an unlucky number anyway."

Everyone shrugged. True the number thirteen was not the most popular in terms of luck. But it was gonna be hard to find two of them. But then again, the landmass of Hawaii's islands were very small. So it might be a bit easier than everyone thought.

"Well then it looks like we have two more rings to find." Trevor said. "And….I guess we better get going."

"Do you really have to go?" Cream asked not quite ready to see her new friends leave.

Violet kneeled down in front of the small bunny.

"I'm afraid so, Cream." She said. "But we'll call you guys every chance we get. And we'll send some postcards. How does that sound?"

Cream smiled at Violet. That sounded like a great compromise. And she accepted it as the two girls hugged each other.

"But how are we going to get there?" Fry asked. "The space bridge network is still down and I don't want to fly inside of Jetfire again."

"Then…how are we gonna get to the island?" Takato asked.

"I got a way." Takamon said. "Shadow, would you care to help me out?"

Shadow nodded and then he and Takamon stood right in front of each other. Takamon reached behind his back and pulled out the grey Chaos Emerald. And Shadow somehow got hold of the green one after the battle with Titano. He reached behind his back and pulled it out. And then the two held up their hands so the two Emeralds were inches apart. Next, the both shouted the famous two words.

"Chaos….Control!"

This was a different form of Chaos Control Shadow taught Takamon. When two individuals use Chaos Control at the same time with two Chaos Emeralds, the two attempts cancel each other out and they create a rip in the fabric of space time in the form of a portal. It was called Cross Chaos Control.

The two Emeralds glowed in their respected colors and then a few yards away from them, a purple swirling portal sparked and opened up.

"Fascinating." Henry said. "What do we do now, Tak?"

"Just go through and think about Hawaii. It will take you there instantaneously." Takamon explained.

Everyone looked straight at the portal. And then they all frowned as the knights turned back around and faced them all again.

"Well….I guess this is it then." Rika said.

"I guess the best goodbyes are fast goodbyes. Right?" he asked.

"Are you freaking NUTS?" Amy loudly whispered as she slowly approached him. "Where is your SOUL? You're just gonna…gonna cast me aside like an old…*sob* pair of shoes. *Sob sob!* WE HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE FOR AN HOUR!"

Amy then jumped on Sonic and wrapped her arms around him with the strongest grip she had.

"Amy…please….must breathe." Sonic gasped.

It took Takamon and Shadow to pry Amy off of him. But she was still completely upset. Everyone was. The knights themselves too.

"It was real great fighting with you guys." TK said.

"Just call us and maybe we'll do it again, sometime." Vector joked.

TK chuckled and then shook Vector's hand.

"You can count on it, Vector." He said as he adjusted his hat.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Patamon said.

Bunnie nodded as she choked back her own tears.

"Aw, we'll miss y'all too, sugah." She replied with her ever-so-cute southern accent.

Patamon went over and received a hug from the half-robotic rabbot. And then Gatomon went over and hugged her too and Antoine made it a group hug.

Just then, everyone truly said their goodbyes to each other. Sonic went to Tails first.

"You're in charge while I'm away, buddy. Think you can handle it?" the hedgehog said.

Tails sniffled and rubbed his left eye.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just…come back in one piece. Okay?" the kitsune asked.

"Have I ever not?" Sonic said with a smirk.

"You be careful, Sonic. And take care of yourself." Cosmo said as she stood right next to Tails.

Tails and Cosmo both hugged the hedgehog and he hugged them back. Away from them, the farewells continued.

"Stay strong, you guys." Espio said to Takato and Rika. "And always believe in yourself."

The chameleon shook both of their hands and the two of them nodded at him.

"You too, Espio." Takato said. "Take care."

Over with Mina, GK and Blaze were saying goodbye to her.

"Oh I'm going to miss you guys." Mina said. "Even you, GK."

GK chuckled.

"Yeah. But I can fly long distances. Maybe I'll come see you." GK said.

"That would be nice." Mina then looked at Blaze who was holding Emma. She looked down at the little baby. "And YOU…you be a good girl for your mommy and daddy."

"Ba ma ma." Emma cooed.

Then Mina looked at Blaze.

"Just remember, if you ever need a babysitter, I'm always available."

"And I'll just have Tak Chaos Control to get you." Blaze said.

The three of them hugged each other gently because there was a baby in between them. A few minutes later, all of them were finished with their goodbyes and it was time to go.

"I guess this is it." Sonic was in front of Amy. "I guess this is…"

"….goodbye." Amy finished while still bawling.

And then Blaze came over with a large duffel bag and handed Emma to Takamon.

"Oh that's it. I can't take it anymore. Here." The pyrokinetic put the bag in Amy's hands and the pink hedgehog stopped crying.

"What's this?" she asked.

Blaze was still smiling.

"Your stuff."

Those two words went into everyone's ears and Sonic and Amy smiled when they realized what that meant. Sonic looked at Amy.

"You're coming with us?" he asked.

"I'm going with you?" Amy was asking Blaze. "Really?"

Blaze nodded. "Trevor and I talked about it. You have some power with that hammer of yours. You could really help us."

Amy looked at Trevor who agreed with Blaze with a nod of his head. And then Amy threw the bag down and hugged Sonic again.

"YAY YAY YAY!" She cried out of euphoria. "Oh now we can have that date you promised me after all! And on a tropical island too! AH!"

Amy had gone one hundred percent girl. And Sonic was one hundred percent choking again. This time TK and Henry pulled Amy off of him.

"Yeah. I also wanted to ask Shadow if he would like to accompany us." Trevor added.

This was the first Shadow was hearing of this.

"You want me to fight?" he asked.

"I'm the guy who suggested you." Tai said as he raised his hand. "You are extremely powerful, Shadow. You were able to send Megatron into a wall by yourself. We need people like you with us."

Shadow thought long about this. But then he remembered the promise he made to Maria all those years ago to help humanity. And what better way to do that than to help save the planet from crazy robots who want it destroyed?

"I'm in. But I have one condition." Shadow said.

"Name it." Trevor said back.

"Rouge gets to come too."

Everyone looked at the white bat. And Rouge was both surprised at Shadow's proposal, and happy that he cared about her enough to not want to leave her. And Trevor couldn't argue with that.

"Then it's decided." He muttered. "Shadow, Rouge, welcome aboard."

This team just gained three new members in less than five minutes. Even though some of them didn't have AutoKnight powers, this team was getting big. Amy then picked up her bag, and then she walked over to Cream. Her best friend.

"Oh are you sure you want to do this, Amy?" Cream asked her.

The hedgehog girl nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll be okay. As long as Sonic is with me, I'll be fine."

Amy and Cream then hugged each other with Cheese in the middle of them. But then Kari looked around.

"Wait, where's Gatomon?" she asked.

Gatomon wasn't seen anywhere in the room. But a minute later, she came back into the Teletraan chamber with a white stick in her hand.

"Where did you go?" Kari asked. "And what is that in your hand?"

Gatomon just looked like she had just seen a ghost or something. And then she handed the stick to Kari.

"It's a pregnancy test." Gatomon said.

Everyone gasped upon hearing that. Patamon and Gatomon must have gotten it on again last night. And then Kari looked at the test.

"There's a red line." Kari said. "What does a red line mean?"

Gatomon still had the box to the test with her and she looked at the instructions. And then…

"Red line means baby."

Patamon then grew a smile so big it was almost scary.

"You're pregnant? Finally?" he asked.

Gatomon only nodded she was about to cry.

"Finally." She muttered.

And then Kari went down on her knees and hugged her partner so hard and she hugged back. And then as Kari picked her up, it became a group with pretty much everyone.

"You just gotta love this team, don't ya?" Takato said.

Rika smiled at him. "It's pretty awesome."

After the hug ended, everyone said goodbye one last time and wished Gatomon good luck. This time she was sure she was pregnant. She felt a bit nauseous and her nose just grew stronger in smelling power because she could smell everything. But now, it was the time.

"Be careful when you get there. It's still one in the morning over there." Chuck said.

The Knights all nodded and then Shadow and Rouge approached the portal first.

"You ready to go?" Rouge said.

Shadow smirked and grabbed her hand. "Of course."

As the two of them smiled, they walked into the portal and vanished into it. And then Henry went up to it looking back.

"Thanks for all the help you gave us." The blue haired boy went in and to the other side of it.

TK and Kari went next with their partners in their arms.

"It's been a blast, you guys." TK waved once more to them and they all waved back.

And then the four of them entered the Chaos Control portal and disappeared to Hawaii.

One by one and sometimes two by two, all the others went in. Until it was only Sonic, Takamon, Trevor, Violet, Blaze, Amy, and GK.

"Well…I guess it's our turn." Trevor said as he and Violet walked towards the portal.

"Trevor."

Tanaka called the boy's name and he looked back at the butler who was standing next to Topaz. His wife.

"Be good to her."

Tanaka was of course referring to Violet when he said that. The two teens smiled at each other and then they gently took each other's hands.

"I will." Trevor said. "All of you, remain strong."

Violet waved at them one last time. And then the two of them walked into the portal with Hawaii on their minds. Also, each other.

And then it was time for Sonic and Amy to say goodbye. With one last hug from everyone, they hopped into the portal.

"We'll be back before you know it!" Sonic called.

As the two of them became unable to see anymore, it was time for the three Digimon to say their goodbyes. GK was up first.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys later." He didn't want to get too emotional. But before he flew into the portal, he said this.

"Hey Mina."

The mongoose looked at him with a smile.

"If you ever need a wingman, just give me a call."

That meant a lot coming from him and going to her. GK and Mina dated for a while. And it was cool to know that GK was completely willing to help Mina meet someone better.

"You got it." She said.

With one final nod, GK flew right into the Chaos Control hole. And then when Blaze approached it with Emma in her arms, Takamon remained put.

"You coming, honey?" she asked.

Takamon smiled when he looked back at her.

"Go on ahead, Blaze. I'll be right there."

She shrugged. And then she took one last look at the group of people she befriended over the past few months.

"G'bye you guys." She waved.

Everyone else said goodbye too and then she walked in the hole. But Takamon still hadn't said goodbye to someone yet. That someone was Chris. He and his friends were down there too to say goodbye to the knights too. But Takamon hadn't yet. He walked through the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix before finally standing in front of Chris. He looked up at the small human with a genuine smile.

"It was really fun being your guardian, Chris."

Takamon extended his hand out and Chris grabbed it with his own and shook it.

"Thank you, Tak. For all the fun stuff you put us through these past months. We'll never forget it."

"Neither will I." Takamon said.

As the two of them let go of each other, Takamon went back to the front of the group and stood in front of them in his trademark armor.

For Takamon, this was a bit harder for him. After all, HE was the one who met these guys from the start and spent the most time with them. He had grown attached to them. He wasn't quite ready to let them go. But he had to. He had to leave FOR them. So he could fight to save the world.

"I owe all of you so much. For befriending me, for fighting alongside me." He announced. "If anything should happen to me, I just want you to know that I will never forget you guys. Just remember to fight hard with your heads and your hearts. And every once in a while…don't be afraid to kick it up."

They should have known he would work in his catchphrase into the speech. Then after everyone thanked him, he gave them all a thumbs up just like Sonic.

"Catch ya on the flip side, Freedom Fighters!"

Takamon then looked back at the portal, ran up to it, jumped, and disappeared into it. And then a few seconds later, the portal vanished out of the air and that left everyone down there alone.

"Good luck, AutoKnights." Knuckles muttered. "And….thank you."

After a while everyone went back up to the surface and continued on with their lifes as best as they could without them. But it was gonna be hard to do that.

This adventure was over for now. But that's the thing about this team known as the AutoKnights. As soon as one adventure ends, another one starts right up after it. And the next one was sure to be great just like this one was.

**Me: Well ladies and gentlemen, it's finally over. The sixth one has come to close.**

**Shadow: So…me, Rouge, and Amy joined the team. That's a big team.**

**Me: I always have things in mind Shadow.**

**Gatomon: YES! I'M FINALLY KNOCKED UP!**

**Me: Yes you are Gatomon.**

**But now, it's time to say goodbye to this story. For I have the next one already cooked in my head. And it takes place in Hawaii. I won't say where exactly. But it involves…cousins. And lots of them too.**

**You know how quick I am to update a story. So number seven will be here sooner than you think. But until then, as always, peace bitches.**


End file.
